Harry Potter and the Curse of Atlantis
by R. K. Thompson
Summary: Following the defeat of Voldemort, the wizarding world rejoiced in hope of a better future. The peace is soon threatened by old foes, new enemies, and the race to recover a powerful weapon from the forgotten age of Atlantis. Sequel to H.P. and Time Turner
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note—This story is a sequel to Harry Potter and the Time Turner, which was set in Harry's sixth year. This story is set in his seventh year, following the defeat of Voldemort. Obviously, this story will make much more sense if you've read the previous story.  
  
Following the defeat of Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the wizarding world rejoiced in hope of a better future. However, their peace is soon threatened by old foes, new enemies, and the race to recover a powerful weapon from the forgotten age of Atlantis. This story is a sequel to H.P. and the Time Turner. Contains OotP spoilers and HP/HG.  
  
This page is a general disclaimer for all of the chapters that follow.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor any of the characters in this story, they are the property of J. K. Rowling.  
  
I still appreciate comments or reviews, those I received on my earlier story were very helpful and often very motivational, as well. I hope that everyone who reads this new story enjoys it, especially all those who read and offered comments on my earlier story.  
  
Ch 1: A Missing Hero  
  
At number four, Privet Drive, the tranquility of the beautiful Sunday morning was broken by another loud, rather vulgar oath. "There can't be this many bloody owls in the entire world Petunia! But they all seem to be finding their way here. When I get my hands on that scrawny boy, I swear I'll wring his worthless neck!"  
  
Indeed, both the front lawn and the backyard of the Dursley's were covered with owls jostling for position. The trees for nearly a block around were filled with all sizes, shapes, and colors of owls, with a few other breeds of birds as well. The one thing they all had in common was the item they all carried, either a tightly rolled scroll or very small package with the name Harry Potter written on the outside.  
  
Inside the house, all three Dursleys were simply hurling the pieces of mail as fast as they hit the table or floor and into the roaring fireplace. If they had been watching closely, they would have noticed that none of the scrolls actually burned in the fire, but disappeared as soon as they were tossed into the flames. But none of the Dursleys were particularly observant or curious about the letters. They were simply furious.  
  
Their summer had been terrible so far. In May, they had thought it was going to be the best summer ever, when they received a letter from Harry telling them that he would not be coming home for the summer. But then a few days later, the owls bringing letters and scrolls and packages addressed to Harry had begun. And instead of decreasing in numbers, the flocks of owls had only grown larger as the days of June passed one by one.  
  
They had already received numerous complaints from their neighbors, most of whom were no longer talking to them. They had received visits from the Health Department and the Wildlife Preservation Agency, several natural resource and conservation societies, and staff from the various British zoos. And the reporters never stopped harassing them. Now bird watchers from around the country were flocking to their street to watch all the birds that seemed so interested in the Dursley's home. They were the center of attention in Little Whinging, Surrey, but for all the wrong reasons.  
  
-----  
  
As the morning sun rose, it became readily apparent that it was going to be a beautiful day. Outside the solid walls of Hogwarts, the warm June morning felt pleasant to the bustling wizards and witches as they streamed across the grounds, heading towards the castle doors. Many stopped to pause and look at the black, circular scars radiating from the front doors of the school that still marked the turf from the battle at Hogwarts weeks earlier. Where the magical fire had burnt away the Dementors and resisting Death Eaters, the very ground remained dead and charred a deep black while in contrast the green grass and bushes everywhere else seemed even more vibrant than ever.  
  
Inside the castle, Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily as he looked around the Great Hall at the milling crowd. The hall had been greatly expanded in order to provide sufficient space for the hundreds of ministry officials and reporters from around the world who had insisted upon attending the award ceremony. The slight scowls and frowns on the faces of most of the faculty and members of the Order he saw around the room made it difficult for him to continue hiding his growing smile. Minerva McGonagall leaned over and whispered to Dumbledore, "Where is Harry? I haven't seen him anywhere. There's Ron Weasley with his family, but where is Hermione Granger? Surely she wouldn't miss this?" Dumbledore just smiled but said nothing.  
  
Minister Fudge, as usual, seemed extremely cheerful as he gesticulated wildly with both arms in front of a throng of reporters, whose quills were scribbling madly as he droned on and on. Finally, with a huge satisfied grin on his face, Fudge looked around the head table and moved closer to Dumbledore.  
  
"Truly a memorable day in the history of the wizarding world, wouldn't you agree Dumbledore? Harry Potter, the powerful young wizard I have often thought of as fondly as I would my own son, to be the youngest wizard ever to receive the Order of Merlin, First Class. Simply amazing. Even beat you by a few years, eh Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes of course, Minister Fudge," smiled Dumbledore.  
  
As Fudge continued to look around the room, appearing extremely pleased with himself, a sudden thought struck him.  
  
"It's nearly ten o'clock, Dumbledore. If he waits much longer, young Harry is going to be late. As it is, I'm astonished that he's not here yet. You haven't seen him this morning, have you?"  
  
"No Minister Fudge, I have not." With that, Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and continued watching the crowd with amusement.  
  
Five minutes after ten, a somewhat flustered Minister of Magic came to speak with Dumbledore again. "Are you sure you haven't seen him, Dumbledore? Where on earth could the boy be? Doesn't he realize how important this ceremony is? Does he know how many people have traveled from around the world to share in our triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
"Are you referring to the defeat of Voldemort, Minister Fudge?"  
  
"You know I am, Dumbledore."  
  
"Then do not be afraid to use his name. He has been defeated after all."  
  
"I know that Dumbledore. And I am not afraid." With that, the Minister of Magic stalked off angrily.  
  
Half an hour later, there was a loud buzzing throughout the room as the hundreds of people gathered for the ceremony speculated openly about why the guest of honor had not appeared yet. A livid Minister of Magic was alternating between pacing back and forth by the front table and snapping at various aides who kept appearing and disappearing from the room.  
  
"Minister Fudge. Do you have any idea when Mr. Potter will be showing up today? Will he be coming to the award ceremony today?" asked one of the milling reporters.  
  
"We are confident he will be appearing shortly," replied Fudge.  
  
"How do you know, sir? Have you spoken with him? What did he say?" asked another reporter. Amidst the various questions being asked of the minister, one from the back caught everyone's attention. "Has some sort of problem come up?" There was a gasp throughout the room.  
  
"We do not foresee any problems that young Mr. Potter could not handle himself." People throughout the crowd chuckled at his answer.  
  
"Does that mean there is not a problem, or that you are unaware of a possible problem Minister?" followed up another reporter.  
  
"There is no problem." Fudge began to look a bit uncomfortable with the continued questioning but managed to hide it fairly well.  
  
"When was the last time you spoke with Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, I spoke personally with Mr. Potter several weeks ago, several days after the battle. Obviously, I have been very busy since directing..."  
  
"You haven't spoken with Mr. Potter in over four weeks?" Gasps of astonishment were heard throughout the room. "How would you characterize your relationship with Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I would say we have a very good relationship. I believe he feels he can trust me with anything and I've made it perfectly clear that he can talk to me any time he wishes. I owled him several reminders about the award ceremony last week and I'm sure he will be here momentarily."  
  
"You owled him about the highest award the magical world can bestow on a wizard? You didn't invite him personally? How did Mr. Potter respond to these messages?" Loud whispers could be heard throughout the hall.  
  
Fudge looked stumped for a minute. "Well, err, I'm sure he has been very busy..."  
  
"Has he responded at all to any of the Ministry's messages? Has anyone from the Ministry been in contact with Mr. Potter recently? Speaking on behalf of my paper, I can assure that all of our attempted communications with Mr. Potter have been ignored. Has anyone at all been in touch with Mr. Potter recently?" The crowd exploded with a dull roar as reporters shared notes and quickly discovered that nobody from the press had received any kind of a response from Mr. Potter.  
  
"Does the Ministry even know if he's still alive? We know there are still searches for remaining allies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Is it possible that there has been some sort of attack on Mr. Potter by one of these yet unapprehended monsters?"  
  
"Please, everyone calm down. I'm sure there is no need to worry. Mr. Potter is very capable of..." Fudge looked increasingly frustrated as he tried to speak over the growing murmurs in the crowd. Dumbledore, hiding his smile, stood up the front table and raised his arms waiting for the hall to quiet down.  
  
"I assure you, young Mr. Potter is perfectly fine." Before the crowd could erupt again, Dumbledore raised a palm to the crowd. "Harry has in fact, been keeping in touch with the Ministry of Magic."  
  
The crowd exploded in commotion and Fudge turned to glare at Dumbledore. "I believe Arthur Weasley may be able to provide some of the information many of you desire. Please come forward Arthur." There was a dull roar as the crowd spoke amongst themselves while the tall, thin red-haired man made his way from the side of the table to the center by Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley looked somewhat confused and in shock at all of the attention being focused upon him. Fudge glared at him with intense anger.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what Headmaster Dumbledore meant to imply, but..."  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Potter is? Have you been in contact with him? What is your relationship to Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter is good friends with my son Ron and several other members of my family. Ron and Harry are in the same class and house at Hogwarts. We have received several messages from him while he has been on vacation. He seems to be very happy and doing well..."  
  
"Where is he vacationing? Where is he now? Is he coming to the award ceremony and if not, why not?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say where he is vacationing. He wished to remain undisturbed. I am not sure if he is coming to the ceremony or the reason for his absence."  
  
Nearly purple with rage, Fudge stalked over to Arthur Weasley and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you inform the Ministry of your communications with Mr. Potter?"  
  
Arthur glared back and replied, "My communications with Harry were personal and private, not related to my position within the Ministry. I saw no need to inform anyone at the Ministry about them nor has anyone at the Ministry been asked to do so. Besides, the impression we had at the Ministry was that you were in constant contact with him and that everything was fine." One of the veins in Fudge's neck began pounding almost as if it were going to burst.  
  
More questions and comments came from the assembled crowd. "Why isn't Mr. Potter coming to the ceremony? Doesn't he realize the effort and preparation that has gone into this ceremony? How could he be so disrespectful of the wizarding world and the representatives gathered here to honor him? How could he be so immature as to disappear without notification? Didn't he understand the responsibility he owed to the wizarding world?"  
  
As the muttered comments continued, the look on Arthur's face turned from puzzlement to surprise to one of growing anger. As his face turned nearly as red as the hair on top of his head, Arthur Weasley rounded on the reporters. "That is enough!" he thundered. The hall was immediately silent. "Disrespectful? Immature? Irresponsible? Is this how you describe the wizard who just saved the entire world from the horror and terror of Lord Voldemort and his army?" Most everyone in the crowd flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name but continued to listen quietly as Arthur continued. "I think those phrases better describe those members of this audience who slandered Mr. Potter last year in their sleazy tabloids and contemptible editorials. It hasn't been a year since many of you thought he was an egotistical, fame-seeking delusional danger to the world. And you dare call him disrespectful, immature, or irresponsible? How dare you? How dare you! All of you, all of us, pinned our hopes on the shoulders of this young man, not even seventeen years old yet. We expected this boy to save us from the darkest wizard our world has seen in centuries and he's not even allowed to legally use magic outside of Hogwarts yet. He met and defeated Voldemort six times, once while an infant and the rest while a student at Hogwarts. His whole life up until now has had one focus—defeat Voldemort and save the world. Is there anyone here tonight who could have done what he has accomplished under the incredible pressure he has survived with the same amount of courage and grace and strength? Is there? For over sixteen years, this young man has shouldered the heaviest burden one can imagine, having lost most of his family and many of those dearest to him, afraid of losing still more close friends, knowing that if he was defeated the entire world would fall into shadow and despair beneath the heel of a merciless tyrant.  
  
And you dare to complain because he wants to take a vacation? Because he doesn't want to be bothered for a few weeks? Hasn't Harry Potter done enough for all of us? What more do you expect from him? What more do you want?" Arthur Weasley glared around the silent room, listening in shock and shame to his impassioned speech. Not a sound could be heard, until a chair scraped and someone's footsteps could be heard. The crowd turned to watch as a slightly slimmer version of the older Weasley walked forward to his father. Arthur looked in confusion as Ron approached. "Uhh, Dad, I think Harry would have wanted you to read this about now." Ron handed him a sealed scroll and after looking around to see everyone's eyes riveted on him, returned to his seat.  
  
Arthur broke the seal, unrolled the scroll, and as he read the first few lines his eyes widened in surprise. Clearing his throat, he began to speak again. "Dear witches and wizards of the magical world, it is with the deepest regret that I must refuse the honor you wish to bestow upon me. Though I deeply appreciate the sentiment and gratitude that led you to award me with the Order of Merlin First Class, I cannot accept it. I consider myself very fortunate to have survived my various encounters with Voldemort. Though I survived several of his attacks, I did not defeat him by myself. Voldemort would never have been defeated without Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley. He would never have been destroyed without the sixth and seventh year students of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts faculty, the Order of the Phoenix, or the Aurors from the Ministry. None of us would have survived the final battle without the aid of the magical creatures who stood by us in our fight, the house-elves, the wild elves, the centaurs, the unicorns, the tree sprites, the merpeople, the hippogriffs, the thestrals, and the dragons. If you truly wish to honor those who stood up to Voldemort and helped bring about his downfall, honor those who gave the ultimate sacrifice. Honor the memories of James and Lily Potter and the countless others who gave their lives trying to prevent the rise of Voldemort. Remember those, like Sirius Black who was falsely accused and wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban, who fell trying to prevent his return. Never forget those who fell at the Battle of Hogwarts or during the final battle with Voldemort. Some of the greatest wizards and witches of our time, as well as younger ones with great potential, gave their lives so that the rest of us who survived could live in peace and joy. They are the ones who deserve our thanks and gratitude, not some young wizard who by sheer luck happened to remember how to cast a Summoning spell. The honor belongs to them, not to me. Yours sincerely, Harry James Potter."  
  
There was a moment of silence until Dumbledore rose from his chair and slowly began clapping. The Great Hall then burst into applause as Dumbledore looked over the crowd with great pleasure and pride.  
  
-----  
  
"Humble Hero Rejects Wizarding World's Highest Award," read the headlines of the Daily Prophet. Similar headlines framed other important wizarding papers around the world. At the bottom of most of the British papers, but still on the front page, ran a number of articles very critical of Cornelius Fudge and his behavior as Minister of Magic. Many of them poked fun at the attempt he had made to appear close to Harry Potter, when in fact it seemed like Mr. Potter barely communicated with him. Several reminded readers of how Fudge and the Ministry had been very critical of both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore the summer before. Some observed how the refusal of Fudge and the Ministry of Magic to believe their account of the return of Voldemort delayed defensive preparations and undermined the safety of the magical world. A few even criticized Fudge for not using the portkey to fight in the final battle when many other witches and wizards like Arthur Weasley, who were not specifically trained as Aurors, did go and fight.  
  
Speculation ran rampant about where Harry Potter was vacationing and over the next week, Harry Potter sightings popped up all over the world. A few papers speculated that Harry Potter had been captured or killed by former allies of Voldemort and that this was just the latest in a number of cover ups by the Ministry of Magic. The Weekly Wizard ran a special series of detailed reports on Arthur Weasley and his family's connections to Harry Potter as well as Arthur's involvement in the final battle against Voldemort. Ginny's was the most informative to the general public. Ron's was the shortest, but his interviews with other papers were much longer, though they tended to focus less on Harry's accomplishments and more on Ron's contributions. The interview with the Weasley twins was the most humorous, and by far the most popular. Sales at their store doubled after the second reprint of their interview and catalog orders for their products went through the roof.  
  
It wasn't until the second week when reporters began trying to track down Hermione Granger, the third member of the incredible trio, and were unable to find her that concern for the whereabouts of both her and Harry Potter began to increase. Speculation ranged from a double kidnapping by surviving Death Eaters to wild claims that they had eloped and were now honeymooning in the foothills of Mongolia. Few of the guesses were even remotely close to the truth, the truth which Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley had already explained. 


	2. Ch 2 Summer Vacation

Author's Note. Thanks for the reviews so far, they've been great. In my last story, I used a special character to indicate when someone was thinking a thought or communicating telepathically—well, that symbol is not being reproduced when I upload the chapter so I have switched to the following symbol [ and ]. Hope this makes sense.  
  
Ch 2: Summer Vacation  
  
It was still dark when he awoke. There was a terrible buzzing in his head that he struggled to ignore. The sun had not yet appeared on the horizon, but there was enough light in the room for him to realize this wasn't his bedroom. In a slight panic, he thought maybe he had been captured by Death Eaters and leaped from his bed. He wished he hadn't moved so quickly since it took a moment for the room to stop spinning. Then he realized he wasn't chained down, he had been sleeping in a comfortable bed, he was wearing nice, cool pajamas and his body didn't feel like he had been beaten nearly to death. He doubted any of those would have been true if he were a prisoner somewhere.  
  
His mind raced through other possibilities. There were no snores from his fellow Gryffindor roommates, so he wasn't at Hogwarts. The mattress wasn't lumpy and there was no strong smell of disinfectant spells, two telltale signs of the school infirmary. [At least I'm not hurt,] he thought to himself wryly. [Except for that throbbing ache in the back of my brain.] There were no Chudley Cannon posters or that warm, homey feeling he always found at the Burrow. He couldn't hear Dudley's buzz saw snores through the walls nor feel the cold draft that came through the window seals around his bedroom window at Privet Drive. So where on earth was he?  
  
Glancing quickly around the room, he noticed a small desk with a telephone and a chair near the bed, a television on the far wall, two closed doors, one with several towels on a nearby shelf, and a sliding glass door. He decided a little exploration might help him orient himself.  
  
Opening the far door, he stepped out and saw only a dimly lit hallway with several other doors. He closed the door and tried the other door. It opened into a bathroom where he recognized one of his shirts and a pair of his trousers. As he turned around he saw something hanging from the curtain rod. It looked like someone had peeled the skin from a human pair of legs. And it was still dripping! Horrified, he watched as another drop fell and splattered on the floor. But it wasn't red, it was clear. It was only water!  
  
Disgusted, he turned and saw something else hanging from the rod. For a moment he thought it was some sort of a noose, but upon closer inspection realized it was a very oddly cut piece of stretchy fabric. Curious, he pulled it off the bar and looked at it closely, trying to figure out what its purpose might be. As he twisted and turned the straps, puzzling over the piece of clothing, his eyes happened to notice a blue skirt and a light grey blouse in the corner. His eyes widened as he realized what he was holding and he threw it across the room where it hit the door with a soft thud and slid to the floor. Stumbling, he bolted from the bathroom, hastily locking the door as he left.  
  
His mind whirling, he stumbled across the room towards the glass door, hoping that going outside for a moment might help him clear his head and think more coherently. He jerked the door open and stepped out on a small balcony where he could see dim shapes of buildings crowded all around him over a narrow street.  
  
The early morning air, cool and brisk on his face, seemed to promise a day of perfect weather. Letting the wind softly ruffle his messy mop of black hair, he closed his eyes and let his other senses tell him of the events swirling around him. With his eyes closed, the pain in his head seemed to recede slightly, though he kept a tight grip on the railing. A brief hint of salt from the sea lay beneath a variety of other smells as shopkeepers and street sellers began setting up their displays of clothing, spices, and fresh vegetables and fish. The buzz of a thousand conversations competed with bicycle bells and car horns as traffic began to pick up. As he tried to pick up pieces of conversation, he realized he couldn't understand a word that was being said. Nobody was speaking in English.  
  
Fighting down panic, he tried to put together the clues he had discovered so far. Apparently he was in a hotel in a foreign country and there was some naked, invisible girl hiding in his room somewhere who had blindsided him with a rogue bludger. But that didn't make any sense at all! What the hell was going on? He needed to find out. But how?  
  
[Harry!]  
  
Whirling around, his eyes searching the shadows, he raised his right hand instinctively and summoned his wand without thinking. "Who are you? What do you want? Show yourself! No don't!" he demanded.  
  
[Harry, calm down.] He could tell the voice he heard inside his head seemed amused. [It's me, Hermione. Just go unlock the door and...]  
  
"Hermione! Are you OK? What door! Where have they taken you! I'll come rescue you! Where are you?"  
  
[Harry, I'm fine. Nobody's taken me and I definitely don't need you to come and rescue me. Just unlock the bathroom door.]  
  
Still confused, Harry returned to the bathroom door and opened it to reveal a widely smiling Hermione Granger clad in a warm bathrobe.  
  
"Why didn't you just open the door with a spell? Have you lost your magical power? Are you sure you're OK?" asked Harry with great concern.  
  
"For the last time, Harry, I'm perfectly fine. And put that wand down. Neither of us is seventeen yet. We can still get into trouble for casting spells outside of school. Though there probably aren't any detection wards around here." She leaned forward to give him a good morning kiss and then pulled away quickly, with a look of disgust on her face. "Harry James Potter! You're DRUNK!!!"  
  
Harry backed up a step, dropping his wand and clasping both hands to the sides of his head. "I am NOT DRUNK!!! OWWWwwww my head."  
  
"I can smell it on your breath..."  
  
"Can you please talk more softly, Mione? My head feels like it's about to split right open any second now. I am not drunk, I just have a really, really bad headache. It must be my scar. I must have had another dream sent by Voldemort. Uhh, by the way...where are we Mione? What are we doing here? What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, you defeated Voldemort. He's dead. He is not sending you any dreams or making your scar ache. We are on vacation with my parents in Greece. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Everything seems a little fuzzy right now, Mione."  
  
"Why don't you go sit down on the bed for a minute."  
  
Harry sat and the trolls who were happily hammering away inside his skull decided to take a short break for tea. "Mione, how on earth would I have gotten drunk last night?"  
  
"Well, my dad insisted on taking you out after we all had dinner last night. He said something about wanting to get to know you a little better. I cannot believe he let you get drunk. In fact, I can't believe he bought you drinks. What on earth was he thinking? In fact, I think I'll go over right now and..."  
  
"Hermione, there is no way on earth I would be stupid enough to get drunk while having a one-on-one chat with your dad. I doubt he would have bought me a drink in the first place."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll know in a minute then. As for you, that's the last time you ever drink anything stronger than butterbeer, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry just muttered a reply but then a rather frightening thought occurred to him. "Uhh, Mione. Umm, did anything happen between us last night?"  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"I mean, I found all of your stuff, at least I guess it's your stuff, I mean I'm sure it's your stuff, at least I'm sure it's not anybody else's stuff and it's not my stuff. Anyways, there's a bunch of girl stuff in my bathroom. And, uhh..."  
  
Fixing Harry with a cool stare that caused Harry to wonder what on earth had forced him to just open his mouth Hermione replied, "That is a bathroom between our two rooms that we share Harry. And though I love you more than you can imagine, I assure you that nothing happened between us last night. I'm not that kind of girl, Harry. You should know that. Now I'm going to go speak to my father about last night. I suggest you get some more sleep, Harry. You obviously need it because you're not thinking very clearly." She then turned and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Harry put his hand to the side of his head. [Way to go, Harry, you absolute prat! Looks like you've made a real mess of things now. I don't envy her father right now.] Harry turned and rolled over on the bed. He laid down and tried to calm himself down enough to sleep for a bit. Just as he got comfortable, the trolls inside his head decided break time was over and returned to work. Apparently they thought jackhammers would be more effective than hammers and cheerfully went back to work as Harry curled into a little ball on the bed.  
  
-----  
  
The door across the hall from Hermione's room was still vibrating from where she had pounded on it for the fifth time. A bleary eyed woman opened the door as Hermione bulled her way through the opening crack. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Shh. Hermione, you'll wake him up. He's still sleeping. Apparently he and Harry had a very good time last night."  
  
"I'll bet," grumbled Hermione as she rounded the corner into the bedroom area. She pulled up a chair, sat by the bed, and kicked the lump wrapped up in the blankets.  
  
"Mmphff. Go away, dear. I'm tired and have a terrible headache."  
  
"It's going to get a lot worse if you don't wake up and give me some answers, Dad."  
  
"What? Who?" exclaimed the lump as it sat up in bed. "Is that you Pumpkin?"  
  
"Don't try and Pumpkin me, Dad. I want to know what the hell you were doing getting my boyfriend drunk last night. Was it some sort of test or something? Were you..."  
  
"Don't talk to your father like that, Hermione."  
  
"Mom, did you know about this? Did you know Dad got Harry drunk last night?"  
  
"No dear. I only know that he wanted to talk to Harry by himself."  
  
"Listen dear, I did not aim to get Harry drunk," responded her father. "I ordered a glass of wine for myself and what I thought was a soda or something for Harry. But you know my Greek is terrible and the waiter's English was not much better. Judging by the strength of this headache, I imagine they brought both of us wine and it was some pretty strong stuff. I'm sorry dear, really I am. Like your mother said, I just wanted to talk to Harry."  
  
"But what did you want to know that I haven't already told you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well we know from you that the boy is nearly perfect. We just wanted to get to know him better for ourselves."  
  
"And..." probed Hermione.  
  
"And your father and I like him very much. There's no doubt he likes you very much. And the two of you act like you've been together forever. It's almost eerie how the two of you interact, as if you could read each other's thoughts. But..."  
  
"But what, Mom?" asked Hermione with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well, two things. Though Harry acts very nice and seems very pleasant, your father and I are concerned about his upbringing."  
  
"His what?" Hermione nearly shrieked.  
  
"Let me explain. You told us he was an orphan brought up by a very nasty set of relatives. And his school years, from what you have told me, have been very wild and dangerous. You mentioned a godfather who had been in jail and then killed after knowing Harry for only a couple of years. We're just concerned about what kinds of role models he might have had or not had growing up. We are just worried about how he might treat you in the future."  
  
Through grating teeth, Hermione asked quietly, "And what was your second concern?"  
  
"Well, though Harry seems to be a very nice boy, he does seem to draw quite a bit of trouble. We understand that he, along with friends like you and Ron, have been in danger a number of times over the years. Though you never said very much about it, your father and I could sense there was always more to your stories than you were telling us. For example, last year you came home with those medicines that you had to take. You acted as if everything was alright, and refused to see a doctor, even though I could tell you were in quite a bit of pain for several weeks. You barely left your room while you were home. You told us you had a nasty fall off of a broom."  
  
"So you think I'm inventing injuries for sympathy and that my boyfriend is some sort of dangerous anti-social thrill-seeking psychopathic lunatic time bomb just waiting to explode. Thanks a lot, guys. I appreciate the vote of confidence."  
  
"That's not what your mother said, Pumpkin."  
  
"She didn't have to, Dad. I'm deeply moved by the depth of your trust in me."  
  
"If you want to talk about trust, Hermione, we could discuss the reasons why you don't trust us with the whole truth," snapped her mother. Her father looked sharply at Hermione's mother.  
  
"What are you talking about Mom?" bristled Hermione as she stood up from her chair.  
  
"I'm talking about the two versions of your school years at Hogwarts. There's the version you've told us on your brief visits home, and then there's the truth."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You remember that after our home was destroyed last fall that we spent most of last year hiding at some wizard's home protected by those two Aurors, right? Well, Tonks was one of the witches and we had plenty of time to chat. It turns out that even though she hasn't known either of you more than a year or two, she knew more about what the two of you have done at Hogwarts than your father and I. And what she didn't know, I was able to read about in some of those magical newspapers. It seems like most of the magical world knows more about what has happened to my daughter over the past six years than her own parents."  
  
Hermione just stared at her parents with her eyes wide in shock.  
  
Her mother continued. "Why didn't you tell us you had been turned to stone during your second year? I remember the weeks without letters and thought you were just very busy with your studies. I didn't know how you nearly drowned your fourth year during that silly tournament, or about all those terrible lies and slanders that awful Rita Skeeter made up about you. Then last year when you came home with those potions and that nasty cough you kept trying to hide. You just laid around in your room most of the time. You told us you were just relaxing, but I could tell that you weren't feeling very well, but you wouldn't tell us what happened. Tonks told us you were nearly killed by a bunch of evil wizards while going with Harry to rescue his godfather. You had barely recovered when you went back to school early...for extra classes you told us. Instead, you went back to the headquarters of that secret group of wizards with Tonks and the others again, like you had the summer before.  
  
Then, several weeks ago, Tonks and the other witch disappeared one morning. Some other wizard returned that afternoon, and told us that the evil wizard had been defeated. We could return to our new home that had been rebuilt if we wanted to, we were safe now. And he said that we must be so proud of everything you had done to help Harry Potter defeat the evil wizard. But you know what Hermione? We still don't have a clue about how you helped him. We spent a couple of days at Hogwarts while you and Harry recovered from what we gathered was a huge battle or something, but we never really knew what was going on. After you woke up, you were more concerned about Harry and finishing the school year than filling us in on any details. The only message we got from you after we left was to let us know the day and time we could come to pick you up at the train station, and how excited you were to go on vacation with us this year and would we mind if your friend Harry Potter could come along with us.  
  
So don't you dare come in here complaining about our lack of trust in you. We want to trust both you and Harry, but you have to trust us as well."  
  
Hermione snapped out of her shock at the last challenge from her mother and moved to the door. Then she spun and spat out, "Don't tell me what I have to do. You don't trust either Harry or me, just because I don't tell you every single detail of my life."  
  
"Hermione, your mother and I aren't asking to know about every little detail of your life. But if you've been in danger at school or with young Harry, we should know about it. We want to know about it. We are your parents after all. We love you and worry about you."  
  
"If I've been in danger, it's been my choice. My choice! It's not Harry's fault."  
  
"Sweetie, we never said it was. We just don't understand why you never told us about all of this. Why didn't you trust us? Did you think we wouldn't understand because we can't do magic? Are you ashamed of us? Why?"  
  
Hermione looked first at her father, then at her mother, then dropped her eyes to the floor. "No, I'm not ashamed of either of you. It's just that...I...I can't talk about this right now. I need some time to think." And without looking at either of her parents she quickly left the room. She didn't notice the twin looks of worry and concern that followed her out of the room.  
  
-----  
  
Returning to her room, Hermione sat on her bed in shock. Her parents knew! What was she going to do? She always knew that she would eventually have to tell them the truth, but she hadn't thought the time would come so soon. What was she going to do?  
  
Moving to one of her bags, she reached in and extracted a small metal cylinder and moved to the door of the bathroom that she shared with Harry.  
  
[Harry?] she mindspoke softly.  
  
[Owww. Who is this? Hermione?]  
  
[It's your princess in need of rescuing.]  
  
[I thought you didn't need rescuing.]  
  
[I changed my mind. There's something I really need to talk to you about.]  
  
[If you want, though I don't think I'll be much help. I'm really not feeling too good right now.]  
  
[I think I can help with that. I'll be there in a minute.]  
  
Hermione quickly walked through the bathroom and found Harry curled up on his bed, both of his fists digging into his eye sockets. Hermione set down the glass of water she had filled in the bathroom and opened the metal cylinder she had brought from her bedroom. Using the cap, she measured out some of the powder into the glass and swirled the cup.  
  
[Here, drink all of this, Harry.]  
  
Harry took the glass from Hermione and downed the drink in three swallows. A few moments later, he opened his eyes and blinked widely at Hermione.  
  
"That was amazing! I feel so much better. What was that?"  
  
"Just a simple pain-relieving potion, Harry. I'm sure you've taken hundreds of them under Madame Pomfrey's care." smiled Hermione.  
  
"Well, yeah. But how did you make it so fast?"  
  
"I made it before we left Hogwarts. I thought if you were going on vacation with us, it would come in handy."  
  
"Very funny. But that didn't taste like one of Pomfrey's potions. It tasted sort of minty—no bad aftertaste. I'll bet you could sell them like aspirin or something."  
  
"A super aspirin potion, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you could call it a SAP. You can put me down for a hundred of those potions."  
  
"It's not really a potion, Harry. Well, it was, but then I made the potion into powder, making it much easier to carry." Noticing Harry's confused look, Hermione continued. "As you know, healing potions are fairly easy to make, if you have all the ingredients and equipment. And they can be stored and saved for later use, but they slowly lose effectiveness over time. They're most effective just after they have just been created. This powder provides the maximum potency of the healing potions with ease of creation—just add water. I talked with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape, and with their help I developed this healing powder." Hermione beamed at Harry.  
  
"You worked with Snape?"  
  
"Well, you did didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But it still seems wrong somehow. Gryffindors and Snape." Harry thought for a minute. "Umm, Hermione. How many times have you used this potion on people?"  
  
"Ahem, yes, well, uhh...Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were closely monitoring the creation of the powder and they both seemed satisfied..."  
  
"Hermione, has anyone used this potion besides me?"  
  
"Uhh, well, technically, errr...no." replied Hermione in a quiet voice. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, not so good now that I've learned that I'm just a big fat lab rat for your mad science experiments."  
  
"Ohh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that. But I thought it would help and I was sure there wouldn't be any side effects..."  
  
"Relax, Hermione. I'm just kidding. I'm just glad you didn't try it on yourself first."  
  
"Ohh." replied Hermione, looking a little relieved.  
  
"OK. Uhh, Mione? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not mad at you. Forget about it."  
  
"Why didn't you give me a SAP before you went to talk to your dad?"  
  
"I wanted the lesson about drinking to sink in some more first."  
  
"Ohh—how very kind of you. Uhh, what was so important that you needed to come in and see me right away?"  
  
Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened and in them Harry thought he saw a variety of emotions pass through them—sorrow, anger, regret, and fear.  
  
"Why don't we get cleaned up first, and then we'll go have some breakfast. I'll tell you after breakfast." She then spun around and headed back to her room. Harry just sat on the bed, confused as he watched her leave.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione quickly got ready and then returned to her room to wait for Harry to finish. A few minutes after Harry jumped into the shower, Hermione heard a light knock at the door over the sound of the running water. She heard her mother's faint voice calling her name but she ignored it. A few minutes later Harry entered her room fully dressed but still trying to get his damp red hair to lay down.  
  
Grinning at him, she laughed. "Give it up, Harry. That's one battle you'll never win. Not even with a metamorphmagus transformation."  
  
Harry chuckled and asked, "Ready then?"  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking together outside the hotel and down the street to a little café they had eaten at several times before. They settled into a small white table outside on the edge of the sidewalk where they could watch the morning traffic yet not be overheard.  
  
"Are your folks going to join us?" When Hermione refused to respond, Harry tried to make small talk as they ate a delicious breakfast of fruit, almond pastries, and juice.  
  
Finally Hermione spoke and described the argument she had had with her parents earlier that morning. Harry sat in complete shock.  
  
"I don't understand Hermione. Why wouldn't you tell your parents the truth about your years at Hogwarts?" Sensing Hermione was drawing in breath to explode at him, he continued. "Take it easy, Hermione. I'm on your side. I just don't understand why you kept all of that secret."  
  
"Don't you, Harry? Didn't you keep a few secrets all to yourself last year? Tell me, why did you do that?"  
  
"Well, that was different. I was trying to protect you and Ron and everyone else I cared about. You don't know what it's like to lose your family, to be afraid of losing everyone you love so dearly simply because you're a target..."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! Did you forget that I nearly lost both of my parents last year? That I've nearly lost you every year we've gone to school together? How dare you sit there as if you're the only person who's ever lost anyone or been afraid of losing anyone!"  
  
"You're right, Mione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that at all. It just came out wrong. I'm sorry. I just tried to keep everything secret because I thought I could protect people better that way. And I wasn't sure I would get as much help from the members of the Order if they knew more. But I still don't see what this has to do with your parents."  
  
"They think I'm ashamed of them or something. But part of the reason I didn't tell them was because I thought it would be easier on them if they didn't know about the dangers I faced with you. That they would worry less if they didn't know everything. But part of me was afraid they might never let me go back if they knew the truth."  
  
"Go back?"  
  
"Go back to the magical world. I mean I love my parents and everything, but when I'm at Hogwarts with my friends learning about magic and using it everyday, I feel like my world is finally complete. Like I'm whole. I never felt that way in my other schools or at home—I never felt like I really belonged. All those times out breaking rules with you and Ron, I felt so alive. But at the same time, part of me was terrified that I would get caught and expelled from school. And my worst fear was that my wand would be taken away and I would never be allowed to learn about or practice magic again. Ever." As she finished, she leaned her head on her hands and began crying. Harry slid his chair over and tucked her head onto his shoulder and just let her cry.  
  
Once Hermione had settled down a bit, Harry asked her, "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know what to do. I have no idea."  
  
Tilting her head up to look at him, Harry suggested cautiously, "I think you should go back and talk to them. Tell them the whole truth. And tell them what you've told me."  
  
"That's excellent advice, coming from the Boy who never revealed a secret until it was discovered and only then did so reluctantly," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, and you saw what the effect of trying to keep all of those secrets to myself did to me."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and grasped his hand and squeezed it as Harry stared at the tabletop. "Don't make the same mistakes I did, Mione. You're smarter than that. I really think it would be for the best, for you and your parents." He looked back at her. "If you like, I could go with you to give you some support," he offered.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, but I should probably do this on my own. Besides, I always have your support up here," she smiled as she tapped her head with a finger.  
  
"Whatever I can do to help, just let me know," grinned Harry and put his arm around her again. They just sat there, enjoying the signs of life swirling around them.  
  
-----  
  
Returning to their hotel, Harry left Hermione in front of her parents' door with one final hug and then he headed back to his own room. Hermione hesitated for a moment, then knocked softly and waited for the door to open.  
  
Three hours later, Harry left his room and walked to the Grangers' door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened and Hermione let him in and showed him to a chair. Her parents were seated next to each other on the edge of the bed, both looking a little pale.  
  
Mr. Granger looked at Harry and said, "Hermione just told us about her owl form and showed it to us. She says that the two of you can communicate telepathically. When I asked her if you were listening to the conversation, she said yes and I asked her to have you come over. You might as well be here physically as well as mentally." Both of the Grangers looked uncomfortably at Harry.  
  
"Well, thank you for the invitation. Actually, I can only hear Hermione's side of the conversation." Both of her parents looked confused. "I'm not really much of a telepath. I mean I can talk to Hermione, we call it mindspeaking, and I've done the same thing with Professor Dumbledore a couple of times, but that was under very strenuous circumstances. I can't read your minds either. Hermione is the one that has the real gift for communicating telepathically with other people." Both of the Grangers turned to look again at their daughter.  
  
Hermione continued telling the story of the events of their sixth year, leaving out only some of the quiet, personal moments she and Harry had spent together and glossed over her visits inside of Harry's mind. When she told them about the Battle at Hogwarts and the final battle against Voldemort, her mother gripped her father's hand so tightly the blood was squeezed out of it.  
  
When Hermione finished, her parents just looked at her in shock. The minutes seemed to drag by as the silence continued. Finally, her father spoke. "Why did you keep all this from us Hermione? What were you afraid of?"  
  
Hermione looked quickly at Harry and he just nodded. "I wanted to protect you from the worry and the fear, the same worry and fear I felt all those years for Harry."  
  
Harry's head snapped up at that. He had known of course that she always worried about him, but had never really thought about how awful it must have been for her until now. [I'm so sorry Mione to have caused you so much pain.]  
  
She simply smiled back at him. "And I was afraid that you might not let me go back to Hogwarts because of the danger there. I was afraid of losing the magical side of me, the part that makes me feel whole. I don't know how to explain it. But I'm so sorry I never told you the whole truth. I should have explained after the attack at our home. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sooo sorry..." As she began crying, her mother quickly moved over and gave her a huge hug, followed by her father.  
  
Harry, looking a bit uncomfortable, moved quietly to leave the room and let the Grangers enjoy their moment alone.  
  
"Where do you think you are going young man?" asked a teary eyed Mrs. Granger. Before the confused teen could respond, she gave him a huge hug as well. Mr. Granger walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Uhhh, thank you? I'm a little confused here. I thought you would hate me because of all the danger I've dragged your daughter into..."  
  
"Harry!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Trust me, son. Nobody drags my daughter anywhere she doesn't want to go in the first place. I want to thank you for protecting her as well as you have. Nobody could have done better."  
  
"Uhh, thank you sir."  
  
"You can call me George."  
  
"George?" asked Harry with a smile as he ignored Hermione's sharp look.  
  
"Yes, is there something funny?"  
  
"No sir, I mean George. It's just that I have a very good friend named George. And he has a twin named Fred."  
  
"Oh, that is funny. My father's name was Fred."  
  
"Yes, that is funny."  
  
[Harry, I do not want to hear one joke about...]  
  
Harry quickly tuned her out as Hermione's mother began to speak by his side. "I think Hermione is very lucky to have found a friend like you."  
  
Harry's face turned a bright crimson as he tried to think of a reply. "Actually, I'm the lucky one. I never would have made it through the last six years without the help and friendship of your daughter." Hermione rushed over and gave him a huge hug. "You mean the world to me, Mione. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I love you." Hermione gasped and stepped back.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and then saw the stunned faces of her parents. "Uhh, did I just say that out loud?" His face grew even more brightly red.  
  
Hermione's mother gave them both another bone-crushing hug. Hermione's father walked over, looked at Harry and said, "We'll talk more about this later, Harry. But no wine this time."  
  
-----  
  
They had a wonderful dinner that evening with Hermione's parents. When they left, Hermione and her mother walked out ahead, leaving Harry alone with her father. It was one of the longest walks of Harry's life. After all, he was the father of the girl, no, young woman, that he loved. If he were Hermione's father, he would be very protective of her, too, so he really couldn't blame the guy for wanting to know more about Harry. However, knowing and understanding Mr. Granger's motives didn't necessarily make it any easier for Harry. He kind of liked Hermione's dad, but he still felt intimidated.  
  
George Granger asked a lot of questions, and Harry did his best to answer them. He hoped he hadn't said anything embarrassing. Hermione's voice kept popping into his head to try and reassure him. But under the continuing barrage of questions and Hermione's constant comments, Harry couldn't keep track of both conversations.  
  
Finally, Harry just turned to Hermione's father and said, "I know you have lots of questions for me, sir, but I meant what I said earlier. Your daughter means everything in the world to me. She has saved my life a dozen times over. She has been the best and truest friend I have ever known. She has never let me down and has been there for me every time I have needed her support. She brings out the best in me and inspires me to do more and be more than I ever could on my own. I love her more than anyone or anything I can ever imagine. I would never do anything to hurt her or to put her into harm's way. You have to believe me when I tell you that I would die before I let anything happen to her." Harry paused and looked intently into Mr. Granger's eyes.  
  
Mr. Granger reached across and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well spoken, young man. I look forward to getting to know you better, Harry. Come on, let's catch up to the girls."  
  
As they reached the women walking ahead of them, Hermione reached back and grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. [I think Dad was very impressed tonight. Mom, too.]  
  
[I meant every word. Do you feel better now that you've talked to your parents.]  
  
[Yes, thanks Harry.] They followed her parents upstairs and Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight before he headed into his own room. She followed them into their room and paused to look back at Harry. [I've got a few more things to sort out with my parents, but thanks again for everything, Harry.]  
  
Harry just smiled. [Anytime, Mione. Anytime.] 


	3. The Acropolis

Ch 3: Acropolis  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of Hermione's voice inside his head.  
  
[Wake up sleepyhead! We've got lots of things to do today.] Harry found the voice rather annoyingly perky, especially this early in the morning. [I'm already to go. Hurry and get washed up, then we'll go grab some breakfast with my folks. I've already picked some places for us to go see today.]  
  
Harry grumbled as he got up, but went and did as he was told, slowly waking up in the hot shower.  
  
After her long talk with her parents the day before, Hermione had slept very well and woken up early. Too excited to sleep further, she had gotten ready for the day. After waking up Harry, she looked at several travel brochures and tourist guides. She enjoyed reading and thinking about the various places they hadn't visited yet. She finally decided that the Acropolis should definitely be the first thing on their list of things to visit today. That decided, she read about it in several of the different books she had brought with her and waited for Harry to finish getting ready.  
  
When Harry finally emerged from the bathroom, they went across the hall and knocked on her parents' door. Then all four went down to their favorite café and enjoyed a pleasant breakfast while Hermione shared her ideas about the places she wanted to visit during the day.  
  
"Actually, your father and I thought it might be nice for the two of you to spend some time together today. We'll probably take one of the tour buses around the city and then relax this afternoon at the hotel. Why don't we meet back at the restaurant we ate at yesterday about eight o'clock tonight." Smiling at the wide grins on the young teens' faces, Mrs. Granger assumed they were both happy about her suggestion.  
  
After they were done eating, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the street. "You're going to love it Harry. We're going to the Acropolis today. The main temple there is the Parthenon. During the time of Pericles in the mid fifth century B.C., following Athens' defeat of Sparta, the city rebuilt the temple and surrounding structures that had been destroyed earlier by the invading Persians in..."  
  
"Is there going to be a quiz on this later, Mione?"  
  
"No, now stop interrupting. I'm almost to the good part..."  
  
Harry focused part of his attention on Hermione's background lecture on the Acropolis and the Parthenon as they walked to the hill on which it stood. The walk also gave him a few moments to reflect on the weeks since Voldemort's defeat and his own recovery from that battle. Exams had been canceled and the last few weeks at school had been full of fun despite their sorrow for their fallen classmates. None of the students and few of the professors were very eager to be in class. Every weekend the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade and the Gryffindors and the other houses were up late nearly every night throwing victory parties. Indeed, the entire wizarding world had been caught up in vast celebrations following the Dark Lord's defeat for several weeks afterwards.  
  
What also seemed clearer now to Harry were the reasons he had come to Greece in the first place. First, since Voldemort was no longer a threat, not even Dumbledore himself could have persuaded Harry to return to the Dursleys. One of the happiest moments of his life was when he sent Hedwig to the Dursley's home informing them that he would not be coming home for the summer. He was sure the feeling of joy had been mutual.  
  
He couldn't stay at the Burrow either because it was still being rebuilt after being burnt down last fall. With Lupin's help, Harry had sold one of the Black's mansions he had inherited and used the money to open a new account at Gringott's. Then, with Dumbledore's help, he had talked to the goblins about how to give the money to the Weasleys without them ever being able to find out. To his great surprise, the goblins offered to send a letter to the Weasley's announcing that part of Sirius' original will had left them 100,000 galleons in an account out of gratitude for their aid and support of Harry during the years he had been unable to look after him. Furthermore, they offered to send them a letter notifying them of this and explaining that the reason they hadn't been notified earlier was due to some clerical error and that they were terribly sorry and would award them the interest they deserved as well as an additional 10,000 galleons. When Harry, in shock, tried to offer them additional gold to cover what they proposed, the goblins smiled and politely declined. They explained that it was simply a token of their appreciation for what Harry had done for the magical world by defeating Voldemort. Before Harry could protest further, Dumbledore thanked the goblins for him and got up to leave. Dumbledore quietly advised Harry to simply accept the gift in gratitude and not risk antagonizing the goblins for their generosity. Harry then thanked the goblins for their gift graciously, which seemed to please them very much.  
  
Harry had no desire to rebuild the Black mansion, so when Hermione invited him to accompany her folks on a vacation to Greece, he jumped at the chance. He had never been on a vacation before with the Dursleys, and in fact, in the nearly six years since he had discovered the world of magic, he had scarcely enjoyed a moment of peace because of the various dangers caused by Voldemort. He thought he certainly deserved a little break away from it all.  
  
In addition, the growing amount of mail and attention he was receiving from wizards and witches all over the world was beginning to wear heavily on his patience. It was only a few days after he had sent the wonderful letter to the Dursley's announcing that he would not be going back this summer that he managed to find the department in the Ministry that would solve his fanmail problem. Late one night, using the techniques he had already mastered to break through the Ministry's security systems, he adjusted the mail delivery system that all magical owls depended upon to deliver their mail correctly. Instead of delivering owl mail to Harry Potter, future owls would deliver all letters and packages to his cousin Dudley Dursley. He then set up a new account for himself under the name James Black for those friends he still wanted to be able to reach him.  
  
Harry smiled widely thinking of how the Dursleys were probably handling the flocks of owls that were doubtless assaulting their home's windows daily. Knowing exactly what they would do with the mail, Harry had placed a simple transportation charm he obtained from the Weasley twins inside of the fireplace to transfer the mail to an empty vault at Gringotts. Though he didn't want to read it, he didn't want it destroyed either. Someday he would talk to Dumbledore to see if there was some magical way to sort through and respond to the mountain of letters he had received. He felt kind of bad ignoring the mail, but on the other hand knew there was simply no possible way for him to physically read it all himself. He doubted whether even Hermione could have accomplished the feat.  
  
For the last ten minutes of the walk as he walked hand in hand with Hermione, he let his senses catch the various sights, sounds, and smells of the bustling world around them as Athens started its day. As they approached the high hill on which it sat, Harry's eyes took in the various buildings that Hermione had been describing to him as they strolled along. His jaw dropped in awe as he took in the view that unfolded before them as they climbed the steep ramp leading to the crown of the hill and passed through the Beule Gate.  
  
Hermione pointed out some of the other important points that were visible from the hill. Following her pointing arm he listened with interest. "That's Areopagos hill, where St. Paul spoke with the Greeks in 51 A.D. That low hill to the west was where the Judicial Court of democratic Greece met and deliberated. And that hill slightly to the southwest of here called Pnyx Hill was where the Eklesia, the citizen's assembly of the 5th century met and discussed politics."  
  
Turning away from the magnificent view offered by the hill, Harry and Hermione looked at the ruins that surrounded them. There were several buildings still standing on the top of the hill, but the one that instantly drew everyone's attention was the Parthenon itself. A massive building of marble that measured 230 feet by 100 feet and tall enough to house a forty foot statue of the goddess Athena, it must have been an incredible structure when it was first erected. It was still impressive, but during a seventeenth century battle between the Venetians and the Turks an explosion had nearly knocked the entire building down. Most of it remained standing, but one could now see through the walls into the interior. But it didn't take much imagination to picture the grandeur it had once possessed. Despite the lack of remaining paint, the still existing sculptures along the roof and the massive stone columns testified of the artistic and architectural genius that had created the magnificent building.  
  
"Harry, it's a pity we couldn't have seen it in during its days of glory, huh?"  
  
Harry paused and looked off into the distance as he thought for a minute. "Give me your sunglasses, Mione."  
  
"What? Why?" she asked as she reached into her pocket.  
  
With a grin on his face, he took the sunglasses from her hand and whispered "Trust me." He looked around quickly as he cupped his hands underneath the lenses and muttered something very quietly.  
  
Hermione heard a soft hum and hissed, "Harry, you know you're not supposed to..."  
  
He gave her another infuriating grin and returned the sunglasses to Hermione. "Try them on and check out the view, Mione."  
  
As she slipped them on, she gasped loudly. "Harry! What did you do? These buildings...they're amazing...have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"  
  
"Not unless you lend me the glasses," he teased.  
  
Hermione slowly turned around so that she could see all of the buildings in all of their former splendor. "Now this is what the Acropolis was meant to look like," she muttered in awe. At Harry's insistent tugging on her arm, she reluctantly took the glasses off and passed them to Harry. He put them on and looked around in disbelief.  
  
"Wow, sometimes I amaze even myself," he began bragging when Hermione punched him in the arm.  
  
"What spell was that, Harry? Some sort of divination charm? A discovery charm? No, no, uhh, some sort of restoration charm. But it has aspects of an illusion charm, because it doesn't actually physically transform anything. Or some sort of combination of the two—but that's very difficult to do with a wand. But of course, you're Harry and so obviously you can do it without a wand, and what are you smirking at?"  
  
Trying to keep from laughing at loud, Harry struggled to respond, "Do you have any idea how fast you talk when a problem stumps you and you try to solve it out loud?" Then he burst into laughter.  
  
Hermione slugged him in the arm again and asked, "So are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"Maybe if you stop hitting me. It's a simple variation on a spell that the twins have been working on. They're creating a new line of joke glasses that will, uh, well..."Harry paused as his face turned red, "Are you sure you want to know, being a prefect and all?"  
  
"Probably not, but I suppose I better. I imagine I will be confiscating a fair number of these types of glasses when we return to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry tried to put on an innocent face. "Of course not, Mione. I'm sure they'll be put on Filch's list of banned items almost immediately."  
  
"And why would that be? What is it they do exactly?"  
  
Gaining confidence, Harry explained, "Oh nothing dangerous of course. They simply create various illusions for the wearer. Perfectly harmless fun."  
  
With a dangerous glint in her eye, Hermione asked coolly, "And will these illusions portray scantily clad super models from the Muggle or Wizarding world? Veela, perhaps?"  
  
Harry started, and then sputtered. "Mione! They're nothing like that. Honest. Some of the glasses would have put funny clothes on people or made them look ridiculous, like what Neville did with the boggart of Snape. Some would trick the wearer into reaching for doorknobs or trying to walk through doors that weren't really there. But now that you mention it, the kind that you mentioned might sell better," teased Harry.  
  
"Harry," growled Hermione in a threatening tone as she stepped nearer.  
  
"Kidding! Just kidding. Actually, we were also thinking about putting some Muggle TV shows or movies on some of the glasses, or replays of Quidditch matches like the omnioculars we got at the Quidditch world cup. It took us awhile to figure out the spells they used to enchant them, but..."  
  
"And I suppose some of these glasses will let students read their textbooks and then recall the images in the glasses when they need them during an exam?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"No, no. We hadn't thought of that, actually. Blimey, Hermione, we should make you a partner. You've got a great mind for this sort of thing. All those years hanging out with me and the Weasleys has thoroughly corrupted you. Just look at you now. You don't trust anyone, you automatically suspect the worst..." laughed Harry.  
  
"Harry, this isn't funny. And don't think you can just talk your way out of it," glowered Hermione, but he could tell she wasn't as upset as she pretended to be. At least he didn't think so.  
  
[Really, Mione, we haven't worked up any sinister or offensive illusions. But I have to confess, we are thinking about a line of glasses called Homework Helpers which would allow a person to recall images of the textbook that they had at least looked out, but...]  
  
[Harry...]  
  
[But the images they would actually recall would be slightly different from the real textbook. Imagine someone using them to cheat on a Potions examination and having the Homework Helpers tell them to add ten pinches of sulfur to a Potion of Mind Focusing instead of two pinches of lavender."  
  
Finally cracking a smile, Hermione chuckled. "Well, they'd get exactly what they deserved. A mild explosion, a pounding headache, and a failing grade. Not to mention Snape's reaction. I guess I can live with that."  
  
"Good. Let's check out the rest of the buildings." Harry pulled Hermione along, and they took turns with the glasses, taking in all of the sights.  
  
As Harry moved closer to the Parthenon, Hermione grabbed his arm. [Nobody is allowed in the temples now. Nobody has been for about thirty years.]  
  
[Well, I guess nobody better see us go in then,] smiled Harry.  
  
[Harry, we really shouldn't.]  
  
[But you're not going to let that stop you, are you?] teased Harry.  
  
[Just give me the cloak and make sure nobody sees us disappear.]  
  
With a chuckle, Harry reached into his pouch and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak for Hermione and prepared to disappear himself. Now invisible, both stopped and gazed in admiration at the temple they now saw before them. The pillars and walls were a nearly blinding white while the statues and carvings along the edges and just under the roof were brilliant hues of blue and red. As they entered the temple itself, they marveled at the beautiful furnishings and then stopped within the large chamber that had housed the statue of Athena. She wore robes covered with a thin layer of gold and the skin of her hands and face were ivory. In her right hand she held a small depiction of the winged god Victory and in her left a shield embossed with a large snake. The helmet on her head had three crests, one was the head of a lion, one an owl, and one seemed to be that of a dog.  
  
[This is simply amazing, Harry. Do you realize who that is?]  
  
[It's Athena, right?]  
  
[Well, actually in this depiction, she is Athena Parthenos, the Virgin, the goddess of wisdom and war.]  
  
[It's beautiful isn't it? Did you notice the four animals that were depicted on her helmet and shield? They look like the same ones that represent the four houses at Hogwarts. Do you think there is any connection?]  
  
[I don't know, there could be. That would make a very interesting research project.]  
  
[Uh, sure. Very interesting.] agreed Harry dryly in a tone of voice that sounded far from convinced.  
  
They continued to wander around the temple, taking in sights that they imagined hadn't been seen for centuries, appreciating the opportunity, even if it was only an illusion. Then they wandered around the other buildings and marveled at their beauty. Nearly an hour later, they left and headed west, towards a smaller temple called the Erechtheum.  
  
Just outside of the temple, they saw a small patio that sheltered an ancient olive tree. They passed several pillars and then opened a small door, ignoring the sign that said "Closed to the Public." As they crossed the threshold into the darker chamber, both paused momentarily to allow their eyes to adjust to the gloomier interior. The golden lamps burning inside provided much less light than the bright sunlight outside. Right in front of them they saw a spring that smelled of salt. Off to their left, they saw three separate statues and small altars. Hermione described each one of them to Harry.  
  
[The first is a statue of Erechtheos, the first king of Athens. The second is Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, and the third is Athena Polias, the patron goddess of the city of Athens.]  
  
"Ohh!" exclaimed Hermione as a darkly clad stranger emerged from the side of the Athena statue where he had been completely hidden by the shadows and looked directly at them, as if he could see through both the Invisibility Cloak and Harry's cloaking ability.  
  
Harry quickly and silently stepped in front of Hermione protectively and with a flick of his wrist summoned his wand to his hand. The world around him exploded as his senses expanded, trying to provide him with the information he needed to understand the potential threat. Hermione shifted behind him and he could tell that she was reaching for her own wand.  
  
[Wait a moment, Mione. There's only one. I don't sense anyone else. I doubt a Death Eater would even be wandering around here this far from home.]  
  
"I am deeply impressed my young friends. Let me guess, an invisibility cloak and a hmm...that seems like a variation on a disillusionment spell." Realizing the stranger had spotted them, Hermione removed the cloak and Harry dispelled his invisibility. The silence lengthened between the three as the stranger and Harry looked at each other, trying to get the measure of the other. Harry let his senses expand again, trying to gather any small bit of information that might provide him with a clue about the identity of the cloaked figure. The most startling discovery he made was that despite his best attempts to view him more clearly, the stranger's face remained in shadow within the folds of the hood that rested over his head. The stranger finally broke the silence.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Black. Or should I say Mr. Potter?" spoke the man in a low voice. Seeing the young man with long, dark red hair and flashing green eyes tense he continued. "You have nothing to fear from me, Mr. Potter, I mean you no harm. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. And I am doubly pleased to meet the beautiful young Miss Granger. I have heard much about the both of you." He then bowed graciously before the two. "I hope you are enjoying the sights of this beautiful city. It is a shame that you cannot see it as it used to be."  
  
"Who are you and how do you know us?" demanded Harry still holding his wand at the ready.  
  
The man's head darted from side to side, as if assuring himself that they were truly alone. "It would be too dangerous to the both of you and to myself to reveal my true name, but you can call me Corlyn. That is how I am known to one of your oldest friends. In fact, it is because of him that I know both of you—even you, Mr. Potter, despite your excellent Metamorphmagus transformation. He and I have often worked towards the same cause to protect the world from those who would seek to control it or destroy it, much as he has with the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry gasped in shock. "You—you know Dumbledore?" stammered Hermione.  
  
The stranger smiled and continued, "Yes. But there are other threats to the world besides Voldemort—though he was one of the worst our world has seen in ages. Yet these other evils, though less obvious, are no less dangerous and must be countered as well. And this is why I have come to speak with you despite the terrible risk. There are important matters I wish to discuss and I don't have much time."  
  
"Very well," sighed Harry and looked briefly at Hermione before he returned his gaze to the stranger. "What can I do to help?"  
  
The cloaked man laughed softly. "I'm not really sure how you could help, Mr. Potter, beyond protecting Miss Granger. While I appreciate your valor, Mr. Potter, it is not your courage that is needed most to combat this evil. It is the intellect and talents of Miss Granger that will be of most use in this task. Not all battles are won through brute force and sheer strength—or even raw magical power. No, wars are won by those with the intellect to plan for every contingency and minds adaptable and agile enough to take advantage of unforeseen developments."  
  
The eyes of both Harry and Hermione widened in surprise, and Hermione blushed as well. Harry's face flushed briefly, then he locked his jaw and grated his back teeth, biting off any angry comments he might make. If the stranger noticed Harry's anger, he gave no sign. Harry fumed quietly and then rubbed his temple softly with his right hand.  
  
Still somewhat flustered, Hermione asked, "I'm not sure I understand. Harry is the one who defeated Voldemort. I don't have any skills or powers that could..."  
  
"My dear young lady, never sell yourself short. Your amazing intellect, your talent for research, and your ability to translate languages are powerful weapons—as I believe you have already demonstrated time and time again."  
  
"I suppose so, but how—how did you know all that? And I still don't understand what it is you want. I'm not sure how you think I—we could help."  
  
"As to the former question, your reputation precedes you. As to your second question, you know that there are artifacts of incredible power in this world. I believe you have had some experience with the Philosopher's Stone. Many of these powerful items have been lost, and most are better off that way. But occasionally they are found and all too often they fall into the hands of those who should never be allowed to use their power. It is not always the safest course to sit back and simply hope they stay hidden forever. Especially when there are agents of evil actively searching to recover items which should never have been created in the first place."  
  
"So you want us to find some long lost magical item and destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I cannot tell you what to do," hissed the dark stranger sharply. "You must make your own decisions." He regained his composure and continued. "I apologize for losing my temper momentarily. I am sure you have heard of Atlantis, yes?"  
  
"Of course. Though there aren't many sources besides a few writings by Plato, and those are second or third hand accounts if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes, Plato—one of the few muggles worth reading. But not about Atlantis. What have historians of the wizarding world said about Atlantis?"  
  
"Well, very few seem to agree on which myths contain more truth. But most seem to agree that it was the pride of the human wizards that brought about its destruction."  
  
The man in shadows laughed deeply. "Oh, it was the sin of pride that brought about the destruction of Atlantis. But not the pride of human wizards. What did the other historians say?"  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "Other historians?"  
  
The stranger laughed again. "Why is it that humans continue to think the entire world revolves around them and them alone?" It seemed like a rhetorical question so Hermione remained silent. Harry, still rubbing his forehead, looked at the stranger curiously. "You, better than anyone else should realize that humans, both muggle and magical, are not the only living beings that can think and communicate, correct? When creatures can think and speak, they often develop some form of written communication as well, do they not? And if they can write, they can leave behind records. Humans aren't the only ones who keep records of the past."  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock and then with growing comprehension. "But where would those records be stored?"  
  
"Where are most historical records found?"  
  
As Hermione opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off and continued. "I wish I could give you more specific guidance, but I know very little more myself and my time is almost up. These other historical records may provide more details—though most are unreadable now, except for someone with your particular talents. In your animagus form, Miss Granger, you may be able to unravel the ancient mysteries of Atlantis. And, I hope, prevent another cataclysm of the magnitude that sank Atlantis and nearly destroyed the entire world."  
  
Harry looked in awe at Hermione while her mouth dropped in amazement.  
  
The shadowed figure continued. "Unfortunately, I cannot help you further. But should you decide to pursue this quest, be very careful, Miss Granger. There are many who would love to recover some of the power from long lost Atlantis—no matter the cost. And I fear some are actively looking for the clues right now. And they will not let anything, or anyone, get in their way. Guard her closely, Mr. Potter. Good luck." He then melted back into the shadows and vanished from sight.  
  
"Wait! What is it they're after? And who are they?" Silence was their only answer.  
  
"Lot of bloody help he was," muttered Harry. "How did he know we were here? How did he see us—we were both invisible? And how did he disappear like that? I didn't hear him apparate."  
  
"Maybe he's been following us...maybe he's got an eye like Mad-Eye Moody's...maybe he had a timed portkey..." replied Hermione, deep in thought.  
  
"That's a lot of maybes, Mione. What he should have done was give himself enough time to better explain himself better," complained Harry. Harry looked around a bit, looking for any additional clues that might help him better understand the mysterious stranger, but came up with nothing. Hermione just stood chewing her lip and thinking hard. Putting the cloak back over her head, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as he disappeared and they left the small temple. Moving down the hill, they made themselves visible while nobody was looking. They sat down on one of the steps of the ramp with a wonderful view of the city and began discussing their strange encounter. To all appearances, they seemed to be a young couple holding hands taking in the magnificent view of Athens.  
  
[Do you suppose he really was a friend of Dumbledore?] asked Harry.  
  
[I don't know. But Dumbledore has some pretty odd friends, don't you think? Just look at the faculty and some of the members of the Order. I wouldn't feel comfortable with all of them if Dumbledore didn't trust them. Do you think we can trust him? Or anything he said?]  
  
[I don't know right now. And I think I feel a migraine headache coming on.]  
  
[I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?]  
  
[Yeah, how about another SAP.]  
  
[Fine, here you go.] She mixed a small amount for him and he drank it gratefully.  
  
[Why don't you trust him, Harry?]  
  
[Are you serious? He never even told us who he was, really. I couldn't even see what he looked like. But there was something else about him, something I could sense, but I'm not sure how. But he seemed to radiate great power. And death. I'm not sure how to explain it exactly. Did you sense anything odd about him, besides the obvious of course.]  
  
[No, not really. For some reason, I couldn't really get a sense of his thoughts or feelings—though I didn't really try. I was concentrating more on what he was saying.]  
  
[Hmm. Well I don't like him and I don't trust him at all.]  
  
[Are you sure you're not just mad because, well, because he said your skills weren't the ones that would be needed or...] As soon as she thought it she immediately regretted it.  
  
[NO!!! Well, maybe a little bit. No, the thing that upsets me most is that if what he says is true, then you may be in the most danger. I'm used to that for me. But it scares me to death to think about you being in danger. It always has.]  
  
[Well, welcome to my world Harry. You've been dealing with that for what—ten minutes now? Try dealing with it for five and a half years. And for your information, Harry, I can take care of myself.]  
  
Smiling, Harry replied, [I know, I know. You're my princess but you don't need a rescue. But why all the mystery and vagueness? Why didn't he just tell us what to look for? And who was after it? For all we know, he could be part of some plot to get one of the lost artifacts of Atlantis.]  
  
[I suppose, but look at who doesn't trust anyone now and automatically suspects the worst...]  
  
Harry grinned as Hermione continued, [And remember how Dobby tried to help you in our second year, but he couldn't come out and say anything directly?]  
  
[Yeah, but Dobby seemed a lot less dangerous than this guy.] Then Harry smiled. [Of course, Dobby nearly got me killed, or even worse, expelled, at least half a dozen times.]  
  
[Funny, Potter. But admit it Harry. You're dying of curiosity.]  
  
[Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one, Mione. But I think we should be very careful. Especially you.]  
  
As she squeezed his hand, she laughed as she thought, [The infamous Harry Potter urging caution instead of charging right in? I never thought I'd see the day!]  
  
With a wry grin, Harry replied [Well, I've come to believe that reckless courage is way overrated. Haven't you ever noticed that most of the stories about heroes are told by someone else and not the hero himself? As for me, I want to be one of those few heroes who lives happily ever after. And who lives long enough to tell the stories himself.]  
  
Smiling back, Hermione thought, [So you're interested then, even if it sounds like lots of reading and research in dusty old libraries?]  
  
[Let me get this straight. A mysterious stranger comes up practically begging our—well, mostly your help—to research some mysterious artifact from Atlantis and then find it before some bad, evil guys can find it and use it to take over the world and you're asking me what do I think? Of course I'm intrigued. But if we do try and find whatever he was talking about, I'm going everywhere and doing everything with you. I don't care if he doesn't think my skills would be that helpful. I happen to know that my snitch catching ability and bacon frying expertise have come in very handy in the past.]  
  
Hermione chuckled. [Good. Now when do you think we should start researching? Tomorrow morning or this afternoon? Personally, I favor...]  
  
[This afternoon. I know. But I thought we were on vacation. Besides, I really think we should talk to Dumbledore first. I'd like to know more about this Corlyn character first and what his agenda is. Especially if he's supposed to be some old friend of Dumbledore's. Besides, it's not like we have the library at Hogwarts to browse through right now. What are we going to read?]  
  
[Hmmm. Maybe you're right. We'll use this afternoon to make a plan to try and get in touch with Dumbledore. Then we can start first thing in the morning.]  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the strange conversation they had shared with Corlyn trying to unravel the clues he had given them and planning out some course of action they could take. They also discussed how they might get in touch with Dumbledore. They took a break when they met her parents later that night for dinner, and enjoyed a relaxing evening together. No mention was made of the mysterious stranger however.  
  
After dinner, Hermione told her parents that she and Harry were going to walk around for a while before they headed back to the hotel. Her mother looked at her oddly for a moment but her dad just advised them to be careful and not to stay out too late. When they had left, Harry and Hermione continued discussing their plan.  
  
[I still don't think it's much of a plan, Harry. Wandering around the streets until we stumble across a wizard shop or tavern—I mean, what are the odds of us actually finding...]  
  
[Hey, this is better than most of the plans Ron comes up with,] grinned Harry.  
  
[That's not saying much, Harry.]  
  
[Besides, you haven't come up with a better one. Unless you know where the Ministry of Magic is located, or a wizard's home that is hooked up to the Floo network, I can't think of a better idea. You've told me it's too far for you to contact anyone there telepathically. And I don't know any of the special methods the Order uses to communicate. I guess I should have asked.] Harry's brow furrowed in thought. [Wait a minute. Do you suppose they might have the equivalent of a Knight Bus?]  
  
[I'm not sure. It's certainly a better idea than your first plan.]  
  
Harry led Hermione out of the restaurant and down a few blocks until they found a darker alley. Sensing only a few cats chasing each other down the alley, Harry led Hermione out of sight of the main street. He lifted his wand up in his right hand and whispered "Lumos."  
  
A dull roar like distant thunder rolled through the narrow alley and then a small bus appeared beside the two young teens. The driver opened the sliding door and turned to look at them. Harry let Hermione do the talking, since he couldn't speak more than three or four words in Greek without Hermione's help. He pulled out twenty sickles from his leather pouch to give to the driver when Hermione told him and she directed the driver to take them to the nearest wizard inn. The driver looked at them with a look of surprise on his face. Hermione spoke to him as she mentally translated for Harry.  
  
[He says it's not more than fifteen blocks from here. I just told him we were students visiting abroad and weren't very familiar with the local wizarding community. That seemed to satisfy him.]  
  
[Good thinking, Mione,] replied Harry as he settled back into one of the seats for the short ride. Within a few minutes, they arrived at a seedy little dive. Reading the sign, Hermione translated the name to Harry as The Crooked Staff.  
  
[Seems appropriate enough,] he chuckled as he stepped out of the van. He helped Hermione to the street and glanced warily at the shadows as they walked to the front door. 


	4. Ch 4 The Long Walk Home

Ch 4: The Long Walk Back  
  
Inside The Crooked Staff, Harry and Hermione paused momentarily to allow their vision adjust to the dim light inside the tavern. Avoiding the scattered tables and chairs strewn haphazardly throughout the chamber, they made their way to the bar at the far side of the room. With Hermione providing the words he needed through their mindlink, Harry asked for a room with a fireplace from which they could contact their school.  
  
The tavern owner looked up from the glass he was cleaning and peered at them curiously. "I have rooms I could rent you if you needed," he offered, "but they would have to be separate. You two don't seem old enough to be married and I won't rent you a single room if you're not."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly but Harry explained. "I quite understand. We just need a room for a few minutes to speak with one of our professors at school. We're classmates from the same school. Actually, we're here on vacation with my parents and we would have stayed at a wizard inn like the one you have, but they're both Muggles and still don't feel very comfortable in our world. That's why they didn't come with us tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to apologize for, young man. I understand." Turning around behind him, he pulled out a key on a short chain and hesitated before he handed it to Harry.  
  
Noting his concern, Harry spoke softly to him. "You have my oath as a wizard that I have nothing but the best of intentions for the young lady. We just need the room to talk to our professor." Satisfied, the owner gave him the key and told them to use the second room on the right at the top of the stairs.  
  
They walked across the room to the stairs on the side of the wall. Harry's gaze swept again over the several figures hunched over their drinks at various tables, but nothing out of the ordinary struck him about their appearance. If anyone noticed the young couple heading upstairs, nobody seemed to show an interest.  
  
Closing and locking the door behind them, Harry moved towards the fireplace to throw an extra log on. Hermione searched the mantle for the jar of powder they would need and lifted it down. Removing the lid, she grabbed a pinch and passed the jar to Harry. He took a bit of the powder between his fingers and turned towards the fire. Together, they tossed the powder into the flames and repeated in unison, "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland." Then they waited for a few moments. The room spun for a moment and when their vision cleared, they could see Dumbledore's office. Seated in a chair by his desk was Dumbledore himself, who looked at the two young teens with calm amusement in his blue eyes.  
  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my two young friends? To tell you the truth, I did not really expect to hear from either of you for another couple of weeks after you returned from your vacation in Athens." Grinning suddenly at Hermione, he continued, "As you predicted, Harry's refusal to either attend or accept the award caused quite a stir, but one that has been mostly positive I believe, especially after Arthur read Harry's letter. In fact, Arthur has been put in charge of a special commission for creating a special monument honoring all those who gave their lives in the war against Voldemort."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to grin as Dumbledore looked at Harry more seriously. "But I am afraid that Hermione was also right about the political problems your little stunt might cause. Obviously, Fudge is furious. But there are others in the international community who were upset as well."  
  
Harry snorted, "Fudge is upset? Who cares? He's nothing but a political hack, a spineless bureaucrat. What can he possibly do that Voldemort and his Death Eaters couldn't do? I'm not scared of what he can do."  
  
"I did not say that you should be, Harry. But do not dismiss so easily the trouble and chaos those with political power can cause, given the proper motivation. Fudge may not be much of a foe in a magical duel, but his political power can be quite dangerous. There are many kinds of enemies, Harry—political opponents are not the least of these and should never be taken lightly."  
  
Hermione chimed in, "Have you forgotten what Fudge and Umbridge were nearly able to do to Hogwart's two years ago? They almost took over the school simply through bureaucratic manipulation and quasi-legal decrees."  
  
"I know, I know. It's not like I could have forgotten," muttered Harry as he absent mindedly rubbed the back of his right hand. "But why do I need to worry about it when the both of you do more than enough worrying already?" smiled Harry.  
  
Exasperated, Hermione replied, "Because we may not always be there to point out the political pitfalls of your actions."  
  
"I know, I know, I promise I'll be more careful," replied Harry.  
  
"Excellent, Harry. By the way, I think you did the right thing. You made an excellent point to the magical world, one they needed to more fully understand. I just hope you realize that those kinds of actions almost always exact a price as well. But I do not think you wanted to speak to me about the Order of Merlin ceremony. Please tell me, what is so urgent that you needed to contact me personally?"  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione before beginning a detailed description of the events of their day. When Dumbledore raised his eyebrows several times in surprise, they were glad they had decided to speak with him before pursuing the task any further. When he was finished, Dumbledore rubbed a furrowed brow and looked off sideways into the distance as he thought quietly for several moments.  
  
"So do you know this Corlyn fellow?" prompted Harry.  
  
"I thought I did. We have occasionally shared information in the past, he was very helpful during both wars against Voldemort. But he was always a very mysterious figure, though his information was always useful and accurate. Now if he has information about someone who is seeking one of the artifacts of Atlantis..."  
  
"Well, he may have had information, but he sure wasn't very good at sharing it. He was pretty vague about both the people who were interested in it and what they might be after," explained Harry.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I do recall experiencing certain frustrations with some of the information he provided."  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Do you know what he was talking about? What kind of artifact someone may want from Atlantis? We thought we would begin with some initial research on Atlantis, but if you know something you could tell us or help point us in the right direction..."  
  
Looking closely at both of them, Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose the two of you have already decided to pursue this task Corlyn has described?"  
  
"Of course, sir. If we can prevent some powerful artifact from falling into the wrong hands, how we could we not try and do something to prevent it?" replied Hermione. Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
"I thought as much. I will not waste my time nor yours trying to dissuade either of you." The look of concern and worry in his eyes that he was unable to hide spoke more loudly than did his actual words to the two. "I will come to Athens and visit the both of you a week from tomorrow. I have a few things I need to look into first. I presume that you have told nobody else about your experiences today?" As they shook their heads in unison, he continued. "Please keep it that way. If you feel like pulling books from the library to begin some preliminary research, feel free to do so. I will alert Madame Pince so that she does not become alarmed at missing books on her shelves. But do not do anything more until after we have spoken. And be extremely cautious—both of you." Dumbledore looked at both of them sternly, but kindly.  
  
"Sir, how did you know we were in Athens?" asked Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "A true wizard never reveals all of his secrets." Then his tone became serious again. "I will meet you again a week from tomorrow at eight o'clock at—what was the name—The Twisted Staff?"  
  
"The Crooked Staff, sir."  
  
"Ah yes. They have excellent food there, by the way, despite its rather shabby appearance. Try to enjoy the rest of your vacation until we meet again. And be careful."  
  
Realizing the conversation was over, Harry and Hermione pulled back and looked at each other.  
  
If he's worried, you know we've stumbled into something serious, Mione. I've never seen him that off balance before.  
  
Well, we'll just do what he says. Take in some sights and do some casual reading in the afternoons and evenings. You can get us books from Hogwart's library, can't you?  
  
Of course, as long as your idea of casual reading doesn't exceed five books a night. It's getting late, we better get headed back to the hotel.  
  
Hermione followed Harry out of the room and back down the stairs to the main room of the tavern. Harry noticed there was the same number of people in the tavern, but the witch with the purple hat had left and a wizard with a shabby grey cloak was now at a table by the wall that had been vacant before. When he glanced at his watch he was astonished to notice that nearly an hour had passed as he made his way to the tavern owner to pay for the room. Harry paid the sum requested and added a generous tip which was received gratefully. After saying good night, Hermione and Harry exited the tavern and turned their steps towards their hotel.  
  
The night was cool and refreshing after the warm tavern. With only a sliver of the moon present, it was also fairly dark on most of the sidestreets. A brisk walk home appealed to the young pair as they mindspoke silently about their conversation with Dumbledore and tried again to make sense of the events of their day.  
  
A pair of young men had just reeled past them, a little tipsy after a long night drinking. When they suddenly stopped several feet in front of them, Harry sensed the trap but was too late to escape it. Strong pairs of arms grabbed both Hermione and Harry and dragged them into a dark alley.  
  
Harry forced himself to relax as he sorted through his options and listened as Hermione translated for him.  
  
"Well, well. A foolish young couple out for a lovely stroll? Not very smart bringing your girlfriend to this part of the city at this time of night. But don't worry, we'll take good care of her. Nikki! Get his money and then slit his throat. We'll take the girl somewhere else."  
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly and heard laughter around him. "Not very brave, this one, eh? Finish him off and let's get out of here."  
  
To the young thugs, it seemed as if Harry was whimpering and begging for mercy, but when he muttered Lumos the alley exploded in blinding light, stunning his opponents momentarily. Harry snapped his head backwards violently to smash in the nose and front teeth of the man holding his arms pinned. As his hold loosened, he grabbed the wrist of the man in front of him that had been searching through his pocket looking for his wallet, locked his fingers tightly around the thumb, and twisted violently until he heard the bones snap. Then he punched him as hard as he could in the left ear. The mugger dropped quietly to the ground. Harry spun to face the mugger who had pinned his arms and was now holding his face with his hands, trying to stop the heavy bleeding coming from his nose. Harry punched him once in the solar plexus, doubling him over. In one fluid movement, Harry shifted his feet into position, bent at the knees into a crouch, grabbed the mugger's right wrist with his left hand, and then shot his right arm between the man's legs. He then exploded upward from his crouching position with the man laying across his shoulders, he yanked down hard with his left arm as he lifted his right and threw the man headfirst across the alley where he crumpled, moaning in pain.  
  
Harry's back exploded in pain as a long board smashed diagonally across it. Harry spun to face the new attacker and lunged forward. Harry caught the man hard right below the sternum with a shoulder while he had both arms raised as he tried to hit Harry again with the long board he was swinging. Harry heard the man gasp as the air rushed from the man's lungs when his shoulder connected with his diaphragm. He then seized the man's hair with both hands, and pulled down hard as he brought his right knee up. As the man fell over unconscious, Harry noticed that Hermione was on top of one man punching him with all of her strength. On the other side stood the last attacker, still rubbing his eyes, but carrying a long stiletto blade. As Hermione got up with one last kick to her assailant's head that left him motionless, Harry moved towards her screaming a mental warning even as the remaining thief seized her from behind.  
  
"One more step, and I swear, I'll cut her head off. Back off! Back off!" Hermione translated for Harry, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
Harry raised his hands in defeat but his eyes blazed with anger. A wind sprang out of nowhere, blowing Hermione's hair into the eyes of the mugger. Distracted, he moved his knife hand away from her throat for a moment to clear his vision. The cool breeze blew a little cooler but also brought the smell of superheated metal and burning flesh. Screaming in pain, the final thug pushed Hermione to the ground as he dropped the knife and ran off, clutching his wrist in unbearable agony.  
  
Mione! Are you OK? Harry rushed to her side and helped her up.  
  
Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I just feel a little sick to my stomach right now. Are you OK?  
  
I've had worse. I think I might be a little sore tomorrow, though.  
  
That's why I brought my SAPs, Harry. For all of your little accidents, she joked as she managed to crack a smile.  
  
Funny. Let me help you up. I think we should get headed before any of their friends show up. Come on, let's go.  
  
With her arm around his shoulder, and his around her side, Harry walked with her until she felt a little steadier. He kept turning his head this way and that, the adrenaline driving his senses to super sensitivity. Harry reckoned they were about halfway back to the hotel when he slipped his hand into the leather pouch at his side. Can you keep walking another block or so without me?  
  
What?  
  
I think there is someone following us. I'm going to activate a Splittin' Image to keep walking with you while I wait for our friend in this alley. Will you be OK?  
  
I guess, just be careful, she replied uncertainly.  
  
Trust me. Harry pulled out the small globe and put it in Hermione's hand as he disappeared into the background of the wall. Hermione and the illusion continued walking, while Harry waited for their stalker. The man was fast and very good, little more than a shadow. Harry recognized him as the wizard dressed in shabby grey robes from the tavern. Harry pulled another small object from his leather pouch and then shapeshifted into his dragonform. He flew silently behind the stalking shadow and then moved slightly above and behind him.  
  
Suddenly the shadow paused and whipped his head around as if looking for something. Realizing the trick was up, Harry transformed again. As he fell back to the earth, he threw the object at the man's back. Incredibly, the man spun just as he released the small orb and Harry nearly missed him entirely. It grazed him on the side and then exploded into a mass of sticky webbing that trapped the man to the side of the wall. Hermione came running back as Harry stepped closer. Harry watched in amazement as the man slowly fought through the webbing. Realizing he would be free in moments, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it right at the man's face.  
  
Instead of showing fear, the man grinned. "Well done, Potter. I'm very impressed. That was an excellent illusion. And this webbing. Very clever."  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" threatened Harry in a low voice.  
  
"Ahh. It must have slipped his mind to mention me. Corlyn asked me to watch over Miss Granger. That is a very convincing Metamorphmagus transformation, by the way, but you must admit that the red hair would remind those looking for you of the Weasleys, even if it's not as bright as their hair. I presume this is the face you used on your passport where you are known as James Black? Cleverly done, but you realize of course that that name is not going to really fool anyone that wants to track you. Yes I know it has fooled the press for several weeks now, but then most of those reporters weren't too sharp to begin with, were they?"  
  
"Who are you? And if you were sent to protect us, where the hell were you ten minutes ago when we were attacked in the alley?"  
  
"Yes, well, my name is Aardus. And I deeply regret my tardiness in arriving," A pained look crossed his face. "I am sorry I could not do more. I did not have a clear shot for a stunning spell at the attacker who threatened Miss Granger. But I am glad you were able to take advantage of the slight diversion I created to disarm him." He paused and then asked, "Would you mind pointing that wand somewhere else besides in my face? It's becoming rather uncomfortable."  
  
Harry backed up a step and lowered his wand slightly, still unsure of the man barely held by the bonds of the web. He would have to discuss this with the twins. They swore the web created by the orb would be strong enough to hold a small dragon. But it had barely slowed down a single man. And who was this wizard who claimed to be their protector? Taking a chance, he quietly spoke the command word to dissolve the web. A moment later, the man stood quietly before them, looking from Hermione to Harry. Harry noticed blood on his hands and face and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, this? Well, I had a little chat with your friend from the alley. He won't be bothering you again." Harry looked at his own hands and noticed that though there were flecks of blood on his knuckles, it was nowhere near the amount found on Aardus. Harry raised his wand again cautiously, aiming it at Aardus.  
  
Aardus raised his hands again and suggested, "I suppose this attack could be a coincidence, but it also might have been an attempt to prevent you from succeeding in your task."  
  
"Task? We don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, excellent. Clever, resourceful, and closemouthed. Yes, I can see why you two were so successful against Voldemort and why Corlyn thinks you may be able to help."  
  
"Well, we don't need any bloody bodyguards while we're here on vacation, so you're free to go. And don't follow us around anymore, we're fine on our own. You can tell our mutual friend thanks all the same. Now it's late and we're a bit tired, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away, back to the hotel. Aardus didn't seem insulted at all, simply calling out a cheerful sounding admonition to be careful before they were out of earshot. When they turned back to see if he was following them, he had disappeared.  
  
Finally arriving at the hotel without further incident, Hermione gave Harry a final SAP to ease his aching back. In their separate rooms, they collapsed into a heavy slumber that lasted well into midmorning. 


	5. Ch 5 Summoning the Council

Ch 5: Summoning the Council  
  
As the fire's flames returned to normal, Dumbledore leaned back wearily deeper into his chair. There was no sound but the crackling of the fire and an occasional soft hiss as the logs burnt down into embers. Much later Dumbledore slowly raised himself from his seat and crossed the room to stand before a small portrait of a lion roaring in front of an emerald forest. He whispered softly then raised his hand to the portrait. His hand hovered there for a moment, then reached through the lion's mouth and passed right through the picture. When he pulled it back out, a thick leatherbound book was held in his grip. He returned to his desk and sat in his chair. As he flipped through the dusty pages, his shoulders slumped slightly.  
  
At the end of the book, he closed it once again and removed his half moon spectacles, laying them gently on the top of the desk. For another moment, he sat quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Moving suddenly, he rose and replaced the book within the mouth of the lion. Pulling his hand back out, he waved it in a circle and whispered softly. He then swept aside one of the hanging tapestries that hung in front of the door to his private chambers and opened it.  
  
Entering his bedroom, he strode quickly to a small trunk sitting under a long sidetable. Lifting it easily, he sat it on the table and withdrew his wand. Focusing intently, he waved it in a complex pattern that lasted nearly five minutes. He then touched the wandtip to what appeared to be a broken lock and the lid opened by itself. Though there were several items within the trunk, Dumbledore removed only two. He pulled out a shimmering silver cloak and a small hoop made of a silvery metal. He placed the hoop in a small stand that allowed it to stand upright, like a table mirror. Dumbledore then threw the cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood down over his face until it was covered in shadow. He pulled a chair to the table and sat down in front of the hoop. He reached out his hand towards the center of the hoop and extended his fingertips. His eyes looked intently at the hoop and he guided his fingers deftly over the thin, nearly invisible strings that crisscrossed each other within the hoop. As his fingers danced over the magical threads, there was no sound but instead there were small bursts of light which hovered in the air above the quivering strings.  
  
Dumbledore spoke softly as the lights shimmered in the room. "Greetings, fellow members of the Council. I request an emergency meeting of the full Council in three days at our usual location. I apologize for the short notice I have given, but I feel it is critical that we meet quickly to discuss a recent development that has just been brought to my attention. Thank you, Septimus."  
  
Dumbledore's fingers continued to fly over the gossamer strands for several minutes as the light show continued. When he stopped, the light lingered for several minutes and then slowly faded away. Dumbledore replaced both the cloak and the metal hoop in the trunk and resealed it. Wearily, Dumbledore shuffled to his bed and laid down. However, sleep did not come quickly.  
  
-----  
  
The next morning, Dumbledore asked Minerva to take care of any important school related issues for the next week and indicated that he was not to be disturbed. Though a bit confused, she complied with his request. That day and the next two passed quickly as Dumbledore sat in his study, poring over various books and ancient scrolls. Late in the evening of the third day, Dumbledore once again opened the small little trunk and removed the silver cloak and a small silver key. Placing the cloak on his shoulders and pulling the hood over his face, Dumbledore picked up the silver key and spoke several words quietly.  
  
Moments later and hundreds of miles away, Dumbledore stood still for a moment to regain his equilibrium from the portkey trip. Feeling better, he walked towards what appeared to be an old abandoned grist mill by the side of a creek. Laying his hand on the side of the doorway, his fingers tapped out a curious rhythm and then repeated it twice more in slightly altered form. As he stepped under the partially collapsed beam of the doorway, his view suddenly changed and he found himself in a large entryway. He walked briskly down the hall to the open double doors and entered the room.  
  
He glanced quickly around the large table and saw five other figures in silver robes. The quiet discussions they had been holding stopped as soon as he entered. He moved to his place and sat without speaking to anyone else. Instead, he simply observed them in the awkward silence that continued. It did not last long, however, since a few minutes later, another silver cloaked wizard strode through the door. At his entrance, everyone else moved to their seats. The last member to arrive stood and announced, "Welcome. Since Septimus has called this meeting, I will let him direct it as he sees fit. Septimus?"  
  
"Thank you Primus," spoke Dumbledore as he arose from his chair. "As you all know, this secret Council exists to protect the world from magical threats of the most dangerous nature, such as that most recently posed by Voldemort. But one of our greatest fears has always been that some of the surviving artifacts from Atlantis might eventually be rediscovered. This council has existed since the fall of that mighty city changed the world of magic as our ancestors knew it. It has summoned the mightiest wizards and witches from the magical world and extracted from them an oath to protect the world from another Atlantean catastrophe. This council is so secret, that I, who was chosen last among all of you, do not know the identity of any of you. Only you, Primus, having served the longest of those here, know the true identities of the rest of us. In fulfilling that oath, we are allowed, nay, encouraged, to use any and all means at our disposal in order to prevent a repetition of those events."  
  
A voice from Dumbledore's side interrupted. "If we could finish with the history lesson, Septimus, what is your point? Why did you summon us here?"  
  
"I was just getting to that, Quintus. As you all know, one of my greatest tasks has been watching over the young wizard named Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes, and what a fiasco you've made of that. Abused for ten years by those damned Muggles and completely ignorant of the wizarding world until he was eleven. Then he nearly got himself killed nearly every year he went to Hogwarts. He should have been trained with us. We could have tracked down and defeated Voldemort much more quickly had we done so. How he ever learned enough to survive that final battle with Voldemort, let alone defeat him, remains one of the greatest pieces of luck I've ever encountered. No, we should have handled his training."  
  
"But at what cost to Harry? I wish there had been some more humane relatives with whom we could have placed him instead of the Dursleys, but there were none. I believe his experiences there and at Hogwarts were the ones that made him strong enough to defeat Voldemort—it was the friendship and love he developed through those trying experiences that allowed him to defeat Voldemort, not his extensive training or incredible power that allowed him to emerge victorious, and gave him hope of enjoying some kind of life afterwards."  
  
"I don't care about his life afterwards. We could have destroyed Voldemort earlier and perhaps saved other lives as well."  
  
"And that has always been one of the greatest differences between you and I, Secundus. I don't think we could have trained him to defeat Voldemort. And I never saw Harry simply as a tool to defeat Voldemort. I saw him as a boy with a terrible destiny laid upon him. And I know that I went against the wishes of many on this council in treating him the way I did, but I never apologized then, and I will not do so now."  
  
Primus then interrupted both of them. "Secundus, what is done is done. There is no need to continue bringing up this old debate. Yes, Septimus may have gone against the wishes of this council, but he chose his own method, as can we all. And in the end, Voldemort was defeated. That is what mattered the most. Please continue, Septimus."  
  
"Thank you. Three days ago, Harry Potter and a close friend of his, Hermione Granger, told me of a very strange experience they had while visiting the Acropolis in Athens. It seems a wizard in a grey robe with a shadowed hood who called himself Corlyn approached them and spoke with them. During the course of the conversation, he all but invited them to look for a lost artifact from Atlantis in order to destroy it before it fell into the wrong hands. This figure indicated that he knew me and had worked with me on a council similar to the Order of the Phoenix. The shadowed figure may even have been referring to this council itself."  
  
The room exploded in a babble of voices. Finally, Primus raised his arms and restored order. Secundus hissed at Septimus, "Are you accusing one of us of betraying their oath by telling others about the artifacts of Atlantis? Of betraying everything we hold dear and would give our lives in defending?"  
  
"No, I do not believe it was one of the members present. I have worked with a man named Corlyn in the past, but if this was in fact the same Corlyn, why he didn't come directly to me, I do not know. Perhaps it was too dangerous for him to do so." As the other six started to speak, Dumbledore raised his hand. "The Corlyn I know provided very useful information in the war against Voldemort, so I have little reason to distrust him. And if the vague hints which he gave Harry and Hermione are true, then somebody is seeking one of the Atlantean artifacts."  
  
Discussions broke out again as Dumbldore finished speaking.  
  
Interrupting the chaos, Dumbledore continued. "I have a question that only Primus may be able to answer. When I was invited to join the Council, I was under the impression that you served until death. But have there been occasions where someone has been too badly wounded to continue serving on the Council, or disappeared on a mission and been replaced? Has anyone ever been removed from the Council for any other reason?" There was a deep silence as six pairs of eyes turned to look at Primus, but Septimus continued. "The reason I ask is that Corlyn, by dressing the way he was, may have been trying to send a message. Perhaps whoever is seeking the artifact from Atlantis captured a former member of the Council. Or worse, perhaps the person we seek was a former member of the Council."  
  
Voices erupted again in pandemonium at Dumbledore's words.  
  
"This is very disturbing news Septimus. As to your earlier question the answer is yes, there have been people removed from the Council for other reasons besides death. I will personally investigate those who remain alive. Septimus, continue to keep a close watch upon your young charge. There may be more things required of him in the future. What will you counsel them to do?"  
  
"I fear my counsel may not move them much one way or the other. Both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have a tendency to make up their minds on their own. It would appear that they have already decided to pursue the task despite my concern for their safety."  
  
"Well, good. Maybe they can help us discover and defeat this mysterious group."  
  
"Secundus, that is of less concern to me than their safety."  
  
"Bah! You've always been too soft about these things. There are higher stakes at risk. You should understand this."  
  
"I do, only too well. But the magical world has already asked so much of these two. When will it be enough? But do not worry too much. I have already told you that I doubt they will heed my advice. Knowing them as I do, they will do everything in their power to recover the item and to destroy it if it poses a great danger to the world. Though I do not like the idea, I will offer them my complete cooperation—as much as my oath will allow."  
  
"Excellent, Septimus. Is there any other news of importance that we should discuss while we are here? If not, then..."  
  
"What about the prophecy? It could be related to this. It has been foretold that after the defeat of the mighty dark one that a queen of death would arise to take his place," interrupted Secondus.  
  
"Not the Dark Queen of doom and gloom prophecy again," laughed Primus. "You went on and on about that first after Grindelwald was defeated, and then after Voldemort was defeated the first time."  
  
"And the only reason it didn't come to pass then was because Voldemort hadn't really been defeated. But now he has and I'm warning you that the prophecy will come true," insisted Secondus.  
  
"What prophecy is this?" asked Dumbledore. "I have never heard of it."  
  
"I thought you did not put much stock in prophecies, Septimus," chuckled Primus.  
  
"Well, normally I do not, but..." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, then do not worry about this one. Secondus and I have discussed it at great length, and we have decided it is like the vast majority of prophecies—vague, misleading, and useless," answered Primus.  
  
"Maybe you've decided," mumbled Secondus.  
  
With a scathing glance towards Secondus, Primus continued in a somewhat angry tone, "Now if there are no more important matters to discuss, we stand adjourned."  
  
Primus and Secundus left immediately, giving Dumbledore no opportunity to speak more with either of them, but the rest sat and talked quietly for quite some time afterwards. Though Dumbledore was involved in many of the conversations, he actually said very little, preferring instead to listen and observe his colleagues. It was quite early in the morning by the time he returned to Hogwarts and he fell into his bed quite exhausted.  
  
-----  
  
For a week after their visit with Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione continued to enjoy the sights of Athens, though Hermione's mother could tell the two teens were sometimes a bit distracted. When asked about it, they both denied anything was going on which she seemed to accept, but didn't really believe. In the evenings, Harry would summon various books on Atlantis from the Hogwarts' library and they would carefully read through them and take notes.  
  
One night after several hours of reading, Hermione threw up her hands in disgust. "It's just one misleading myth after another Harry! Sometimes it seems like all these authors are talking about three hundred different events. There aren't enough overlapping details for me to say for sure whether any of them are anywhere near the truth. For example, this historian insists that groups of magical humans fled Atlantis and settled on the isles of Great Britain. Another claims they fled to South America. This one claims that the pyramids of Egypt and Mexico were ancient outposts of the Atlantean civilization. This one claims that Atlantis was destroyed by a magical spell gone horribly wrong, while this one argues that it was simply a natural catastrophe. And don't even get me started on the different places they claim as the original site of Atlantis. This is so maddening!"  
  
"Well, maybe they are all right. Or all of them have bits of truth in them."  
  
"How can they all be right, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. And when I say we, I really mean you. After all, you're the one with the intellect and the adaptable and agile mind. I've just got my courage and valor. And that annoying save-the- world-and-play-the-hero impulse that always gets me into trouble."  
  
"Are you still letting what he said bother you, Harry?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I would like to get noticed for more than just my rugged good looks, my snitch catching ability, and my incredibly beautiful girlfriend, but I guess you can't have it all."  
  
"Oh quit whining and give me a kiss," laughed Hermione.  
  
-----  
  
The evening they were supposed to meet with Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione explained to her parents they were going to go try the new restaurant one of the tour guides had been talking about. They took a taxi to the street before The Crooked Staff and walked the rest of the way. They were still a half an hour early so they went in and ordered some dinner. Dumbledore had been right—the food was excellent. None of the other patrons paid them any attention. When they were finished eating, the owner, who looked at them curiously, approached and said in a low whisper, "Follow me upstairs. Your friend is waiting for you."  
  
Harry looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Which friend?"  
  
With a quick glance around the room, the tavern owner leaned closer and replied in an almost inaudible tone, "Dumbledore. Come with me now. Don't worry about paying for the meal."  
  
Hiding their surprise, both Harry and Hermione rose to follow him upstairs. At the end of the hallway, they entered a brightly lit room after the tavern owner opened the door. They heard Dumbledore speak from a comfortable chair by the fireplace at the far side of the room.  
  
"Thank you Laeconius, for taking care of my young friends."  
  
"I wish I had known they were friends of yours, I could have helped them get home safely on their last visit. It was very late and the streets around here can be dangerous. In fact Albus, I cannot tell you how glad I was to learn that the two of them reached their hotel safely that evening. There were five extremely brutal murders that very night not far from here. The city has been in an uproar about it. Even the Greek Ministry of Magic has Aurors looking into it."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his chair with concern evident in his face. With a quick warning glance at Hermione, Harry asked quietly, "How were they killed?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing that has everyone so upset. All five of them had criminal records—mostly theft, assault and battery—that sort of thing. Most people I've spoken with assume that the five of them just picked the wrong victim. What they believe to have happened is that the five of them intended to rob the victim when he turned the tables on them. And this is the part that really scares everybody. He appears to have beaten them all into submission, there appears to have been no need to kill them—he could have just walked away. Four of the bodies were found in the same alley. But the fifth was found nearly five blocks away."  
  
The eyes of Harry and Hermione widened at this. Laeconius continued, glancing now at the two teenagers. "Three of them had been beaten by someone who knew how to fight—there were no wasted punches, and all of the blows were to vital areas. The fourth wasn't beaten as severely or as efficiently, but was still effectively taken out of the fight. Some think there might have been two victims who were initially attacked, based on the different fighting styles. Anyways, all four were probably unconscious and defenseless when they were killed." With a strange look on his face, Laeconius looked at Harry and Hermione more closely.  
  
In a voice barely above a whisper, Harry repeated his earlier question. "Yes, but how were they killed? And what about the fifth man?"  
  
"Yes, well, it uhh—it seemed as if some sort of wild animal had ripped out their throats." Hermione turned away with a hand covering her mouth. Harry's eyes bored into Laeconius, "And the fifth?"  
  
"Like I said, he was found nearly five blocks away with his throat torn out as well. He was very badly beaten and looked like he had tried to fight off his attacker, though. And one of his hands was severely burned."  
  
Dumbledore asked quietly, "Why is the Greek Ministry of Magic involved? Were any of the victims wizards? Or do they believe those who killed them were wizards?"  
  
"They believe there may have been magic used in the attacks. Though there were no eyewitnesses to the actual attacks, there were reports of a bright blinding flash about the time of the deaths. Also, the fifth victim had a rather nasty burn in his palm that matched the pattern of a knife hilt found with the other four bodies. But nobody can explain how the knife got so hot so quickly to burn his palm like that. Most ominously, there were traces of Dark Magic. Unfortunately, there was not enough to positively identify the magical aura of any of the casters. They used either very powerful concealing charms or wandless magic, or they possessed natural magical abilities. The Ministry is very concerned about these murders."  
  
"Would you care to share any other observations, Laeconius?"  
  
Laeconius glanced briefly at Harry and Hermione before replying. "I think there were two victims who fought only to defend themselves against the five attackers. I think that they disabled four of the attackers, and the fifth ran away. I think a third individual killed the four unconscious would-be thieves and tracked down and killed the fifth. What the motive might have been for the murders, I haven't got a clue."  
  
"How do you know so much about these murders?" asked Hermione. "We heard about them a couple days ago at the hotel and were warned against visiting this part of the city, but nobody seemed to know any of the details you've shared with us tonight."  
  
"Ahh. Perhaps I will share my secrets if you and your young red-haired friend will share yours," chuckled Laeconius.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we have no secrets. We're just two normal students on summer vacation who hope to graduate next year ..." started Harry.  
  
"Who receive secret, personal visits from one of the most powerful wizards in the world while on vacation? I hardly doubt either of you is ordinary or common."  
  
"No, they are not. In fact, they are two of the finest students who have ever attended Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused momentarily while Hermione looked at him and silently informed him that she and Harry had been attacked by the five but had left them alive. Looking back at Laeconius, he spoke again. "But these murders trouble me greatly. In fact, I believe it is a good thing that you are here with us now, Laeconius. These two might be able to help you in your investigation."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked at Dumbledore sharply. However, Dumbledore was looking at Laeconius and asked, "May I?"  
  
Seeing Laeconius nod slightly, Dumbledore continued. "Laeconius is an Auror for the Greek Ministry—one of their best. Though officially retired, he still helps them out occasionally. I have known Laeconius a long time. You can trust him."  
  
"Now that you know my secret, perhaps I can guess one of your secrets." Smiling slightly, Laeconius bowed slightly towards Hermione and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger." Hermione was shocked as Laeconius turned to Harry. "And I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. I have heard a great deal about the two of you."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he shut it quickly. "I'm not..." he began to deny but realized that Laeconius would not be fooled any longer, "how did you know?"  
  
"Well, it was not really that difficult. I began to suspect something as soon as I learned that Dumbledore would be coming here to visit with two of his students and that it needed to be kept quiet. And when he mentioned that you might be of help in the murder investigation, I realized for certain who you were. There are only a few wizards and witches your age that might have survived the murder scenes I inspected—either as intended victims or witnesses. And there is only one young wizard that I am aware of that could cast a wandless light charm as strongly as was described or cause a knife to heat so quickly that it seared itself into a man's palm without any sign of a spell at all. The red hair is a nice touch, but now that I think about it, it does remind me of your other friend, Mr. Weasley. I would have guessed your identities much earlier, but those terrible photos that continually appear in the papers scarcely do you justice, Miss Granger. You are much more beautiful in person."  
  
Hermione blushed bright red while Harry tried to fight off a smile. "You know, you're the third person that's told me this is a terrible disguise." Harry's face tightened and his smile faded. He looked quickly at Dumbledore and then continued. "In fact, I think you might want to talk to this other guy about these murders." Harry recounted their encounter with the thieves and their later meeting with Aardus. Dumbledore and Laeconius waited until he was finished before asking additional questions. Laeconius seemed very impressed and both seemed very anxious to know more about Aardus. After Harry repeated again all the details he could remember about Aardus, the four sat quietly in thought.  
  
Dumbledore asked Harry for one of the web spheres that he had used. "Fred and George call it the Webstopper. It's one of their latest inventions. If you ask me, it still needs some work. It barely stopped him. Another few seconds and he would have broken free," added Harry. Dumbledore just looked thoughtfully at Harry as he twirled the globe in his fingers.  
  
Laeconius spoke then. "I understand Dumbledore wished to discuss some other things with you, so I will leave you alone. I would like to write a statement based on what you two have just told me, so that it can be used in the investigation. Would that be acceptable?" He looked first at the two teens, and then all three looked towards Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not see any harm in it, but I trust you will be discreet," replied Dumbledore. Hermione and Harry both nodded their assent.  
  
"Excellent. I will go write them up and bring them back for you to sign later."  
  
"Umm, Laeconius, sir? I have a question."  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Potter."  
  
"Why do you believe us? What good will the signed statement do? Don't you need to use veritaserum or something to know if we're telling the truth?"  
  
Laeconius only chuckled. "Well, veritaserum is fine and good for determining the truth once you've apprehended a suspect and the situation is completely under control. But for most Aurors in the field, there simply isn't time to use a potion like that. No, there are some other spells and techniques that we use that are nearly as reliable as veritaserum."  
  
"Nearly as reliable?" protested Hermione. "But don't you need to be sure?"  
  
"Not even veritaserum is perfect. The questioner can ask the wrong sort of questions, the person being interviewed can be under the influence of another powerful spell, or believe in their version of reality so strongly that they are no longer able to retell the true chain of events."  
  
"But what about these other spells and techniques you mentioned? I've never read about any of them."  
  
"No, Miss Granger, I doubt you would have. Surely you realize by now that there are many types of knowledge that escape the written page. History records only a fraction of the reality that has existed—sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose. The spells and techniques I spoke of would only be learned by an Auror through the training they receive from another Auror."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in thought but she remained silent as she thought about the implications. Harry looked up suddenly at Laeconius.  
  
"These alternative methods you use, do they enhance your ability to distinguish between truth and falsehood or do they interact with the target somehow?"  
  
"A good question. There are methods that can do either. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just trying to figure out how you knew we were telling the truth."  
  
"And what do you think?" Laeconius leaned forward as he looked at Harry.  
  
"I think you only used a method or two to enhance your own ability," responded Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I think I would have noticed if you had cast some sort of spell on me. At least a powerful spell."  
  
"Really. That's very interesting." Laeconius looked quickly at Dumbledore and then smiled. "You are correct Mr. Potter. I did not try to use any methods which might have possibly alerted you to what I was doing. Based on what I have heard of your exploits, I suspected that that you were both sensitive and resistant to mind altering spells. Indeed, a quick scan of my own indicated that both you and Miss Granger possess very powerful mental defenses. In such a case, it is always better to avoid any possible chance that the target may learn that they are being evaluated. I am sure you have both heard this before, but you would both make excellent Aurors. Now unless there are any further questions, I will leave the three of you alone." He rose and walked quickly and quietly to the door, leaving the three to look at each other.  
  
Before Harry or Hermione could open their mouth to ask a question, Dumbledore had pulled out a large stone bowl from a large sack by the side of his table. "If you do not mind, I feel as if I need to order my thoughts for a moment." They watched as he drew his wand and slowly massaged his temple. Pulling out a small wisp of white, he placed it gently in the bowl. He repeated the process for several minutes while Hermione and Harry watched quietly with growing curiosity.  
  
With a look of satisfaction on his face, Dumbledore pushed his chair back from the table. "There, I feel much better now. Before either of you ask, I apologize, but after a week of research I have discovered nothing I can tell you. I am truly sorry." They weren't sure, but he seemed to wink before continuing. "Did you try the soup? I seem to remember that they made the most excellent fish stew here. If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I believe I will go downstairs and have a bowl and check in on Laeconius. I should be back in about fifteen minutes or so." Without another word, Dumbledore walked to the door and let himself out.  
  
"What on earth is going on?!?!" exploded Harry, staring in amazement at the Pensieve lying on the table. "A week of research and nothing to tell us?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute and then replied, "No, he didn't say he had nothing to tell us. He said there was nothing he could tell us."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. "Do you think that's why he left the Pensieve?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," smiled Hermione. "But if we get in trouble..."  
  
"I know, it's my fault," finished Harry. "Come on then," and he stretched out his hand for Hermione and together they peered into the Pensieve. First they found themselves reading over his shoulder in what they guessed was his private room at Hogwarts. Later, they found themselves walking beside Dumbledore to the run down mill and entering the meeting of the secret Council.  
  
Five minutes after they had left the Pensieve they still sat in silence, trying to come to grips with the information they had just gained from Dumbledore's meeting.  
  
[So, what do you make of all that, Mione?]  
  
[Well, if Dumbledore's sources are better than the ones we've been looking at, at least we can eliminate some of the stranger myths.]  
  
[What about the meeting of that secret council?]  
  
[I don't even know where to begin. Did you recognize anybody there?]  
  
[No. I thought it might be one of the members, but I couldn't tell for sure. It sounds like the one named Primus will check out the others.]  
  
[Do you think he will get into trouble for telling us?]  
  
[Dumbledore didn't tell us anything. He forgot to empty his Pensieve and we found out for ourselves.]  
  
[I don't know Harry...]  
  
[Well, those guys seem to be operating with very few rules. And the few they have, they seem to be willing to break, if they think it's for the greater good. Besides, I don't care what they think—none of them seemed too concerned about me, except for Dumbledore.]  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore slowly opened the door, followed by Laeconius. Laeconius placed a long scroll on the table and placed a feather nearby. Hermione picked up the scroll and quickly read through it. She offered it to Harry who held up his hand with a laugh. "If you've read it and approve of it, that's good enough for me." At a nod from Laeconius, they each signed their name below the statement.  
  
"Thank you. I will keep you posted on how the investigation is proceeding and if we're able to find this Aardus. If we do, we might need you to testify—this statement would not be enough in a wizard court."  
  
"Well, we hope it helps you find the murderer. If there is anything else you need, please let us know," offered Harry.  
  
"Have a good evening. Let me know if you would like an escort to your hotel."  
  
Harry nodded and thanked him for the offer. After he left the room, Harry and Hermione waited to see what other surprises Dumbledore might have in store for them. 


	6. Ch 6 The Oath of Gryffindor

Ch 6: The Oath of Gryffindor  
  
Dumbledore sat at the table and retrieved his memories from the Pensieve while Harry and Hermione watched quietly. Placing the Pensieve back in the large bag, Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully and spoke.  
  
"Once again, I wish to apologize for not being able to offer more information. I imagine by now that your knowledge of the legends and myths of Atlantis is about the same as mine. I have only read what some Muggles such as Plato have written and what a few of our own wizards and witches have recorded about it. Nor have I studied much about prophecies—out of the thousands I have read, I have only seen a mere handful come to pass."  
  
[What do you think, Mione?]  
  
[I think if he had any other clues to give us, he would have put them in the Pensieve for us to see. I don't think he knows anything else about Atlantis or the prophecy that might be of use.]  
  
"There is something of grave importance that I must discuss with you Harry. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed your desire to become an Auror. Do you still wish to follow that path?"  
  
Harry quickly replied, "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do not be so hasty in answering, Harry. You originally made that decision while the threat of Voldemort still loomed. He has been defeated now—you could become anything you wanted. A Quidditch star, a flying instructor, a professor of DADA," Dumbledore's eyes glinted mischievously. "Or even a politician. Have you given much thought to your future beyond Hogwarts? You could pursue any career you desire."  
  
"Well, I know that whatever I do, I want to do it with Hermione." Harry smiled and squeezed her hand as she moved closer to him.  
  
"That is another reason why I ask. I imagine it was extremely difficult for you to pursue the task of defeating Voldemort with the constant fear that your actions might bring harm to one of your friends or those close to you." Dumbledore paused while Harry's face tightened and Hermione rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. "I do not wish to cause you pain, Harry, only to help you realize that if you do want to become an Auror and also be with Hermione, it may place her in jeopardy for the rest of your life. It may also jeopardize any future family you might have together." Hermione noticed that Dumbledore's eyes looked incredibly sad for a moment.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!?! Don't you think I thought about the danger I brought to my friends every single day I was training?" exploded Harry.  
  
"So you no longer think about it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked at him for a minute and then glanced at Hermione before replying. "It used to terrify me. I was always afraid of making another mistake like I did with Sirius. But during the final confrontation with Voldemort, I saw him and both of my parents. They seemed to be OK. They even seemed happy. It made me realize that there are worse things to be afraid of than death—like being afraid of living. If I let the fear of losing Hermione or any of my friends to death prevent me from enjoying life, then what kind of life would I have? Not much of one. Don't get me wrong—I don't want to lose anyone. I would rather die than let that happen, but I won't let that fear paralyze me either or take the joy from my life."  
  
"Once again I am deeply impressed with the wisdom you have managed to acquire at such a young age, Harry. Very few people fully understand how our life here is merely one stage of a much longer journey. Though we all wish to enjoy it for as long as possible, once we reach the end of the road in this life, it is merely to take up a new path in the next world. And as you have already witnessed for yourself, it is a world full of friends and family, not a solitary trek. I find that very comforting."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes bored into Harry's, as if looking for confirmation of something. Dipping his head slightly, he continued. "I have something for you Harry, something I probably should have given you quite some time ago." Reaching down into the bag again, he pulled out a silver sword with rubies inlaid in the hilt. Harry watched quietly as Dumbledore slowly laid the sword on the table, then reached down again and pulled out a short, plain leather sheath hung on a black belt. Harry's eyebrows raised questioningly as he glanced at the items resting on the table.  
  
Harry stepped closer and looked in admiration at the sword resting on the table and passed his hand slowly over the sword. "Drughaig Bior de Argid."  
  
"The Silver Rose Thorn," whispered Hermione softly. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Harry's hand reached down to grasp the hilt before Dumbledore's voice stopped him. "Harry. If you know the true name of the sword, then you know you cannot simply take it up—not this time at least. It served you well during your encounter with the basilisk and came when you called for it. But if you wish to wield it again, you are now old enough to accept the burden that its bearers have always shouldered—to spend your life defending the weak from the strong, protecting the good from the wicked, and combating evil in whatever shape or form you find it. You will be a protector of both the muggle and wizarding world. It is a heavy burden for anyone to carry, but one you have borne before Harry. However, this time, it is yours to take up only if you choose to do so. The choice is yours Harry. Take all the time you need to think about it."  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir, but what is there to think about? I did not have to carry my earlier burden. True, I did not choose to take it upon myself, but I could have dropped it at anytime. I could have fled and denied my destiny. But then how many innocent people would have had to die for my selfish choice? How many years would have passed before Voldemort tracked me to whatever far corner of the earth I had hidden myself? Is this choice any different? For whatever reason, I have been blessed with wonderful friends, wise counselors, and tremendous magical powers that even I fail to fully comprehend yet. How would I be able to live with myself knowing that I might have been able to prevent some future tragedy had I chosen to become an Auror and continued in the fight against evil instead of becoming a Quidditch star or simply retiring from the magical world to live off my inheritance?"  
  
"Harry, I do not want you to feel pressured to make a decision out of a sense of guilt or obligation to the magical world. You have done more than enough—you have earned your rest."  
  
"And how could I rest knowing I might be able to do more—that there might be others I could help? The battle against evil will continue, will it not? Tell me sir, did you not earn your rest after you defeated Grindelwald? Did you not continue battling evil, leading the fight against Voldemort, knowing that you would never be able to completely defeat him, but might easily perish in the fight?" Harry's glance bore directly into Dumbledore's. "I assure you sir, there is a part of me that wants nothing more than to become a professional Quidditch seeker and face nothing more dangerous than speeding bludgers. But I have greater gifts than that, gifts that can be of greater service to the world than my snitch-catching skills. I admit I feel a sense of duty and pressure, but it's more than that sir. And I know I will continue to feel guilt occasionally, just as I fully realize I cannot save the entire world. I have seen too many battles to naively believe that good always triumphs and that there are never losses or sacrifices that have to be made to obtain victory. But I also know that unless I fight, unless I use my skills to help others and fight against the dark, evil forces that will always try to destroy our world and everything and everyone we love, I would never be able to live with myself. If I can make the world a better place, a little safer place, then I will do it. And we both know that even with Voldemort's defeat, there will be others trying to take his place. And they have to be confronted. I want to be one of those helping defend those who can't defend themselves. I have to be. I can't imagine doing anything else sir."  
  
Dumbledore rose from the table to stand beside Harry and laid a hand upon Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I could not be more proud of you if you were my own son. I am sure your parents would be very proud to see the young man I see before me. Hermione, if you would be so kind as to assist me with the ceremony, I will pass on to Harry the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and the legacy that accompanies it. Dumbledore briefly explained the ceremony and oath to both Harry and Hermione who nodded in understanding.  
  
Standing beside Hermione, Dumbledore began. "As the current wielder of Drughaig Bior de Argid, the Sword of Godric Griffyndor, I invite you to take up his sword in the fight against evil and the defense of all those who are in need of your aid. Do you accept this charge?"  
  
Watching Dumbledore closely, Harry glanced briefly at Hermione's brightly smiling face before returning his gaze to Dumbledore and nodded while responding, "I accept the charge you offer."  
  
Dumbledore inclined his head towards Hermione, who then approached Harry while lifting the sheath and belt she held in her hands. She wrapped the belt around his waist and fastened it with the sheath hanging from his left hip. Before she pulled away, she leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss and whispered, "I am so proud of you Harry." She then stepped back by Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood forward and lifted the gleaming sword high above his head. "Behold Drughaig Bior de Argid, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, bane of dark wizards and evil creatures everywhere. May its light forever shine brightly upon the foes of all that is good and just. May the hand that bears it do so in strength and virtue." The words rolled like thunder. The sword itself seemed to gather light from the fireplace and candles and began to glow in Dumbledore's hand. For a brief moment, Harry thought he could glimpse back in time as perhaps a dozen young wizards before him went through the same ceremony, making the same oath he was about to swear, preparing to go forth and conquer the evil that threatened their own time. Dumbledore swung the sword around to rest its point in the floor with his hand resting lightly on the pommel. As he did so, Harry bent his right knee to the floor and grasped the sword right below the crosspiece with his right hand.  
  
With his head bowed, Harry repeated the oath he had just learned from Dumbledore a few minutes before. "I, Harry James Potter, give my oath as a wizard that as a wielder of Drughaig Bior de Argid, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, I will spend my life fighting those who threaten the people of both the magical and muggle worlds. I will defend those who cannot defend themselves. I will assist those who need my help. I will support those who combat evil, but will oppose evil all alone if none will stand with me. I pledge my strength, my magic, my very life to the defense of all that is good and the defeat of all that is evil. And I, Harry James Potter, make this wizard's oath of my own free choice, come what may." As Harry recited the oath, his voice grew stronger and his grip on the sword tightened. Blood dripped over his white knuckles as his eyes rose to met those of Dumbledore. Electricity seemed to spark in the air as their gazes met. Harry met Dumbledore's gaze for a long moment after he finished the last phrase, then his eyes flashed towards Hermione. "My dear lady Hermione, I, Harry James Potter, give my oath as a wizard to serve forever as your protector and defender. Likewise do I pledge to do all within my power to make your life as full of joy and happiness as possible. My heart, my magic, my love, my life, my very soul are yours to command."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened in amazement as Harry added to the customary oath, but then his jaw nearly dropped in awe at Hermione's reaction. She stepped near to where Harry was kneeling and then she lowered her right knee to the floor, nearly touching Harry's. She gripped the bloody sword blade just below Harry's hand and squeezed tightly. "My dear lord Harry, I, Hermione Granger, give my oath as a witch to serve forever as your protector and defender. I swear to stand by you always in your efforts to defend the good and fight against evil—you will never need to stand alone. Likewise do I pledge to do all within my power to make your life as full of joy and happiness as possible. My intellect, my magic, my love, my life, my very soul are yours to command." She gazed directly into Harry's eyes as tears slowly worked their way down both of their faces. The bloody sword in their grasp glowed a bright silver and the large ruby in the pommel under Dumbledore's palm radiated a bright red. Hermione removed her hand, and ran her left forefinger over a faint white scar across her right palm that still felt vaguely warm. Harry reached up and grabbed the hilt as Dumbledore released the sword. Harry lifted it and stared at it in awe as the red and silver auras radiating from the blade slowly diminished. There was no trace of either his or Hermione's blood now on the blade itself.  
  
[I continue to be deeply impressed, Master Dumbledore. I wish thou wouldst have presented me to Harry before last spring, I desired greatly to aid in the defeat of the treacherous Deatheaters. And thou knew well my great desire to spill the blood of Voldemort himself.]  
  
[Yes, Saldar, I know. But you are also aware of the reasons why I did not. Perhaps I made another error in judgment.]  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked first at the sword that Harry still held aloft, then at Dumbledore with increasing shock. "Umm, sir? Did I just hear the sword speaking to you telepathically?" stammered Hermione.  
  
It was Dumbledore's turn to look shocked, but he recovered much more quickly than either of the two teenagers. "Did you hear what he just said to me?" When she nodded affirmatively, he repeated the question to Harry. Harry nodded yes as well. "Saldar. What is the meaning of this? As far as I know, you have never been mentally linked to more than two people at once. And you have never had more than one wielder at a time."  
  
[That is true, Master Dumbledore. But these two are a remarkable young pair. They are full of power and potential. I intend to train both to be able to wield me and use my powers.]  
  
"Sir, if this sword can think and speak for itself, doesn't that make it a sentient sword?" asked Harry.  
  
"And aren't all sentient swords creations of evil?" added Hermione. Both looked in horror at the sword in Harry's hand.  
  
[I am afraid that thou art only partially correct, my clever young mistress. It is true that the creation of a sentient sword requires spells of the darkest nature because it involves the binding of a living soul to a magical but lifeless weapon. However, I am not evil. Being sentient and possessed of free will, I canst still make my own choices and choose those who wish to wield me and access my powers. That is something my creator forgot.]  
  
"Then Godric did not create you?"  
  
[Of course not.]  
  
"Then who did?" continued Hermione.  
  
This time Saldar was silent. Dumbledore coughed and said, "It is a very painful story, Hermione. I believe Saldar will tell you when the time is right. But rest assured, neither of you have anything to fear from Saldar—except his training regimen."  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Saldar. I did not mean to pry. I was just..."  
  
"Curious," prompted Harry with a smile. "Eternally and constantly curious."  
  
Hermione glared at him and then smiled. "Yes, he's right. But what was this about training?" Harry and Dumbledore quickly hid their grins.  
  
[I will be in charge of training your physical fighting skills, obviously.]  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but how exactly are you going to do that? You don't exactly have a body that can train with us or spar against us."  
  
[No, I have other methods. Whilst thou art asleep, I can train and condition your nerves and muscles, honing your physical reflexes and teaching them to respond to stimuli that would otherwise take thee years to learn.]  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad," smiled Hermione. "I think I can handle training while I sleep."  
  
[Excellent, because once thou art awake, ye both shall give me two hours a day of intensive conditioning and sparring practice.]  
  
"But I thought you just said that you could do that while we were asleep," complained Hermione.  
  
[That is but the beginning. Thou wilt still need to train while thou art conscious. Though I canst teach your body how to react, ye both must train yourselves how to fight. Ye must learn how to move beyond reaction and move to anticipation. I canst accelerate the teaching of the basics, but both ye and Master Potter must each develop thy own unique style.]  
  
"I don't mean to complain Saldar, but how are we supposed to fit in an extra two hours of training every day?" asked Harry.  
  
[Do not trouble yourselves over that. One of the first skills I shall teach you is how to master your body to function perfectly fine on much less sleep than eight hours a day.]  
  
Harry smiled. Hermione eagerly asked, "How much less sleep?"  
  
[Well, I believe Master Dumbledore was down to about one hour a day, when he had great tasks to perform. Why dost thou ask?]  
  
Dumbledore responded with a chuckle "I believe the young lady simply wants to know how many more hours of reading and studying she can fit into a single day." Harry laughed and Hermione simply smiled.  
  
Harry went to put the sword in the scabbard only to notice that the sheath was way too short for the length of the sword. He looked questioningly at Dumbledore.  
  
"It is quite alright, Harry. The sheath operates in a similar manner as your pouch. Recent wielders have found it too awkward to move about in public, even in the magical world, with a four foot sheath strapped to their side. So even though it is only six inches long, it can still contain the entire sword. It makes it much easier to conceal. If either of you tap this metal clip on the side of the sheath twice with your thumb, the sheath and sword will assume the appearance of an extra belt loop on your clothing."  
  
Standing before them, Dumbledore put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I cannot express how proud I am of both of you. You have both chosen a very difficult path to follow, but one that will be well worth it. Together, you will do much good in this world. If there are any new developments, do not hesitate to contact me. This bag of powder will allow you to talk to me through any open flame. I do not wish to keep you up any later than need be. Knowing Saldar, he will begin your training tonight." With a laugh, Dumbledore dropped the pouch in Harry's hands, collected his things and headed to the door. Harry sheathed the sword and grabbing Hermione's hand, followed him out the door. 


	7. Ch 7 Dedicating Hallowed Ground

Ch 7 Dedicating Hallowed Ground  
  
As usual, Dumbledore was right on the mark. When Harry and Hermione awoke in the morning, neither felt very well rested and both complained of aching muscles. After a few days of light sightseeing, their bodies adjusted and they convinced Saldar to put off the daily physical training until they returned to England two weeks later.  
  
Realizing that her parents, especially her mother, suspected something, Hermione had another discussion with them. She explained that because of everything her and Harry had gone through, and all of the talents they had developed, there might be other times when she and Harry might have certain duties and responsibilities to fulfill, and she might not be able to keep her parents fully informed about her actions. Though not very pleased that their girl seemed to be growing up so fast or that she might be in danger again in the future, they seemed to understand and accept it, although very reluctantly. Not completely satisfied either, Hermione realized that was the best she could probably expect.  
  
When they finally left Greece behind them, Harry stayed with Fred and Stella Granger, Hermione's grandparents, for a couple of weeks, while Hermione and he took short day trips into London to see some of the places she had told him about, but that he had never had the opportunity to see for himself. They also began their intense physical practice sessions with Saldar. Telling her grandparents they were just off for a morning run, Harry and Hermione would find a secluded stretch of woods in which they could actually practice the various skills and techniques Saldar had been teaching them during their sleep after their morning run. Harry had already had some training in unarmed combat, but for Hermione it was all brand new. Even so, she learned quickly and the sparring matches between the two quickly became fairly equal. Harry was stronger and quicker and had a longer reach, but Hermione was better defensively than Harry.  
  
One morning in early July following one of their morning workout sessions, Hermione shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet across the table to Harry. Frowning for a minute, he was unsure what she wanted him to see until he saw the article titled, "Arthur Weasley to Dedicate New Wizarding Monument Tomorrow." As he scanned through the article, his eyes lit up and he looked across at Hermione.  
  
"What do you think? Bored of vacation yet?"  
  
"I'm game, Harry. But you know that the place will be crawling with politicians and reporters, right? And if you just show up, without having answered any of the invitations they've sent you, well—I'm sure some of them will be hounding you for some answers. Are you ready to deal with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," sighed Harry. "But I would love to see the monument. And most of our friends will be there, too. Besides, I can't keep hiding here with you forever. Much as I might like to do that."  
  
"Alright, well, I'll just owl Molly and Arthur to let them know we're coming and..."  
  
"Who said we were going to tell anyone?"  
  
"Harry, we can't just show up unannounced. Besides, they'll have tons of security and..."  
  
"But Hermione, that's half the fun. Let me worry about the security." Nodding her head, Hermione reluctantly agreed. They spent an hour or so packing their things and then the rest of the day in London seeing a movie, walking in the parks, and having dinner. While Harry was packing, Hermione sent off a short note to Molly, letting them know they would see them tomorrow—Hermione didn't want Molly to get overwhelmed with emotion when they showed up the next day.  
  
After their training session and a light breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Harry finished readying their bags and said their goodbyes to the Grangers. Harry sprinkled liberal doses of the Weasley's Sprinkle 'Em, Shrink 'Em powder over their luggage, and they put their shrunk bags and trunks in their pockets. Putting on Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry's hand as he cloaked himself with invisibility. Ready, Harry teleported them both to the Weasley living room, where they were nearly ran over by a frantic Molly Weasley who was rushing around chaotically and bellowing at her children to finish getting ready for the dedication ceremony.  
  
Wow, they sure rebuilt this in a hurry. I thought it would take longer.  
  
They can build much faster in the wizarding world when they want to, Harry, laughed Hermione.  
  
Well, the house looks nicer, but still the same, does that make sense?  
  
Yeah, it still feels like a home.  
  
Glancing at the family clock, Harry noticed that all of the hands pointed to home, all of them that is but Percy's. With a tug on Hermione's hand, he led her slowly up the stairway, brushing by a rushing Ginny tumbling down the stairs and barely ducking out of the way as Ron came charging down from the hallway at the top. Harry froze a moment as he looked at the clothing Ron was wearing. Though he couldn't name a single fashion designer, Muggle or magical, and his knowledge of fabrics comprised four categories—denim, cotton, wool, and other; even Harry could tell that the outfit Ron was wearing was very nice and probably very expensive clothing by the look of it. Moving quickly to Ginny's room, they set their luggage in one corner.  
  
[Did you see what Ron was wearing?]  
  
[Yeah. He must have hit the lottery. Those Surrain shirts cost a small fortune. And you have to special order them from Paris. And those pants—hand stitched by Liz Courdelle herself. And I thought all of his taste was in his mouth. He must have been secretly reading some of Lavender's Stylish Witch or Bewitching Wizards magazines when we thought he was just rereading old Quidditch magazines."  
  
[Huh?]  
  
Oh, never mind. By the way, Harry, I'm still hungry. Would you mind...  
  
No problem, Hermione. I'll just run downstairs and grab us a pancake or two. I'm still hungry, too. And it smells like Molly is fixing one of her huge breakfasts.  
  
Harry quietly made his way downstairs to where he could hear the family congregating around the massive kitchen table. Padding softly through the open doorway, Harry paused to take in the wonderful smells of a Weasley breakfast before he started moving stealthily towards a steaming plate of pancakes. Suddenly he leaped back as a blaring alarm started ringing and a cloud of dust exploded around him. He realized a split second too late that he had somehow set off an alarm spell. He then noticed that the Weasley boys were all throwing small spheres in his direction. Throwing himself flat on his back, he managed to elude them. Rolling back to his shoulders, he front flipped to regain his footing again and raised a deflecting shield in front of him. Too late, he realized there was one more globe coming at him from behind, only a moment before it tagged him right in the lower back. Immediately, he was caught in a very powerful webbing.  
  
You might as well uncloak yourself, Harry. They knew you were coming.  
  
Jerking his head to one side, he realized that he could only look forward—the incredibly strong webbing had completely immobilized him. All of a sudden, he caught a glimpse of Hermione stepping gingerly around the webbing that had caught him in place as she ran to give Molly a huge hug at the table. Ron, the twins, and the other boys were struggling to stay in their chairs as their laughs deepened. Feeling his cheeks flush, Harry uncloaked his invisibility and the laughter increased tenfold.  
  
Hermione picked up a thick pancake, tore off a piece, and returning to Harry's side, stuffed it in his mouth. "You were looking for one of these, I believe?" she asked laughingly.  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Ron exclaimed, "That was one of the best pranks I've ever seen Hermione!"  
  
"A stroke of genius!" added George.  
  
"Brilliant! Inspirational!" concluded Fred. "We might have to make her an honorary Weasley for this."  
  
"I thought I was an honorary Weasley," joked Hermione.  
  
Swallowing his pride and the pancake, Harry thought Hermione, would you mind getting me out of this?  
  
"What was that Harry? I couldn't hear you." Hermione's eyes were filled with mirth.  
  
Harry mumbled low, "I said, would you mind getting me out of this?"  
  
Spinning her wand in her fingers, Hermione posed in front of Harry. "I don't think I should do that right now. I'm not sure you've learned your lesson just yet."  
  
"Yeah, never try to outtrick a Weasley!" shouted Fred.  
  
Pointing her wand at Harry, Molly announced, "Oh, I think the poor dear has suffered enough. There you go, sweetie." And she dispelled the webbing.  
  
Looking sternly for a moment, Harry announced, "You do realize that you've all moved to the top of my prank list, don't you? You're all right below Miss Hermione Granger. She has even managed to bump Snape and the Slytherins down a notch or two on the list." Softening at the laughter that erupted, Harry continued. "But I guess I had that coming." Giving Molly a big hug, he added, "Hermione was right, I should have let you know we were coming today. But she already did, didn't she?"  
  
With a wide smile, Hermione nodded and took a bow. "I confess. I suggested that we plan a little welcoming party of our own for you. So the twins planted several of their motion detectors around the house."  
  
"But why didn't the family set them off, then? Why only me?" asked Harry curiously as he finished off the pancake Hermione had given him.  
  
"We set them to detect only the motion of invisible parties, old chap. We knew if you came here like Hermione had hinted that you wouldn't be walking around in plain sight," explained Fred.  
  
"But why didn't I sense them? And why didn't we set them off when we first arrived?"  
  
"Were you looking for active spell wards?" asked George. When Harry shook his head, he continued. "Hermione signaled us when we should activate them and then we just waited for you to show up. I must say, the dust worked perfectly, making you a very visible target, even if you were still too quick for the five of us to hit you. Good thing we had some back up, eh Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, good thing," muttered Harry as Hermione laughed out loud. "I'm going to need to take another shower, you know," he complained.  
  
Poor boy. she replied as she drank her pumpkin juice.  
  
Ignoring the continued laughs, Harry happily took the plate Molly handed him and heaped several warm pancakes on it.  
  
"Now eat up, Harry. You're still too thin, if you ask me," muttered Molly. Harry just smiled at Hermione and let the warmth of the family around the table envelop him. It was good to be home.  
  
-----  
  
Arthur had several extra tickets which allowed Harry and Hermione to attend the dedication without having to resort to more drastic measures. Harry continued to decline Arthur's invitations to be part of the ceremony however.  
  
After breakfast and Harry's quick shower, Hermione and Harry accompanied the Weasleys to the battlefield where the monument had been placed. Harry altered his appearance and the guards just assumed that they were either Weasleys or clerks from the Ministry since they arrived with Arthur's group. They were early enough so that they could walk around the battle site for a while before the arriving politicians and news reporters began arriving and made it too crowded to move freely. It was the first time either Harry or Hermione had returned to the battlefield.  
  
Though several months had passed, and it was now close to midsummer, there was not a speck of green to be seen anywhere. Just dry dust everywhere. The forest on one side, once so vibrant and alive, now appeared grim and stark, skeletal branches stretching forth searching for life. On the other side, the once calm blue waters appeared grey and stagnant, and emitted a bitter smell. In the center of the field stood the large circle of statures facing inward where a smaller group of wizards had made their final stand against Voldemort and his remaining allies. Where Voldemort's body had fallen, there was now a silk curtain, hiding whatever monument had been placed there until after the ceremony. A large stage was set on one side, with seating for several hundred facing it and on the sides.  
  
Refusing a place on the stage, Harry and Hermione sat among the crowded onlookers with the rest of the Weasleys when the ceremony began. Most of the stage seemed to have been reserved for various officials from the Ministry. Harry nodded briefly to Dumbledore, who he saw on the stage with several other Hogwarts professors. Fudge and several other officials gave their dull, self-serving speeches. Harry noted ironically that not one of them had actually been present at the battle. Finally, it was Arthur's turn. He stood and crossed slowly to the silk curtains. He tugged on a golden rope, and the curtains came crashing down to reveal a huge block of transparent crystal. A murmur passed through the crowd and several of the officials on the stage frowned severely. Arthur stood to the side of the block, pointed his wand at his throat and intoned "Sonorus."  
  
"Wizards and Witches, if I may have your attention for a moment. I wish to apologize to you all. This monument is not quite finished. In fact, it may never be finished." The murmuring exploded into barely checked anger and several of the Ministry officials, including Fudge, rose to their feet with extremely angry looks on their faces.  
  
"Please, let me explain the concept behind the monument and then you will understand why it may never be completed. This block you see here is a memory crystal, the largest that has ever been created. It completely encases and protects the broken halves of Voldemort's wand, preserving it as evidence of his defeat. You can also see the silver dagger that not only restored Voldemort to power just over two years ago but also helped defeat him once and for all. But we wanted this monument to do more than just remind us of his defeat, we wanted it to remind us of the lives that were taken to further his evil goals and the lives that were given to prevent his success. So we have created a magical display with the memory crystal of every human and magical creature that lost their life opposing Voldemort. We have included everyone we know of, but the sad fact is that we may never know every life that he destroyed. That is why this monument will never be complete." Arthur looked around at the crowd now nodding in astonishment and locked gazes with Harry.  
  
What does he want, Hermione?  
  
Hermione paused for a moment and then replied, He wants to know if you would be willing to be the first one to view one of the monument's images.  
  
Tell him yes.  
  
Arthur then announced, "I would like to invite Harry Potter to be the first person to view an image of the monument." The crowd exploded at the mention of Harry's name and everyone looked around up on the stage to see where he might be seated. If possible, Fudge's facial features became even darker with rage.  
  
Harry removed the metamorphmagus transformation that concealed his features, and pushed back the hood of his cloak as he slowly walked forward from the seated crowd towards the crystal monument. The buzz of conversation grew louder and Harry was momentarily blinded by the round of flashes from wizarding cameras that were going off all around him.  
  
Arthur directed him to stand directly in front of the crystal block and to place his hand upon the front of the block. A voice asked softly, "Whom do you wish to view?"  
  
There was a hush of anticipation from the crowd, many expecting him to mention his parents, and then Harry's voice rang out. "All of them. I would like to see all of them, please." Harry stood back, his back straight as a rod and looked up as the image of a small boy, perhaps six or seven, materialized upon the stone. "I am Rolfo Finnes. I caught Tom Riddle stealing food I had hidden under my bed in the orphanage where we both lived. He..." The minutes grew into hours as the images each told their own brief story. As word of Harry's presence spread throughout the day, and the incredible request he had made, the field itself began to fill with wizards and witches who wished to see for themselves if they rumors they heard were true. Throughout it all, Harry stood still as a rock, his face focused on the parade of images before him. The only time he moved was to squeeze Hermione's hand as she stood by his side and gently put her hand in his.  
  
After dusk, when the final image had finished speaking, Harry awoke as if from a trance, and looked around in astonishment at the vast gathering around him.  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping everyone here so long," started Harry. Realizing that only those closest to him could hear him, he spoke quietly to Arthur for a moment, who then pointed his wand at Harry's throat and spoke the command word "Sonorus."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. And thank all of you for coming and staying so long. I'm sorry for keeping all of you here so late. This is a wonderful monument, as wonderful as such a monument can be. Thank you. Thank you." With tears still running down his face, Harry ignored Arthur's outstretched hand and gave him a huge hug instead. Harry then shook hands with the remaining officials from the Ministry—conspicuously absent was Fudge, who had left some time ago. Dumbledore, too, got a bear hug from Harry.  
  
When several reporters pushed forward to ask additional questions of Harry, he declined, in a voice still amplified by the Sonorus spell, "Please, there is nothing more I can add. Arthur Weasley and the others who worked on this project have done more to honor the memories of those who have fallen than any mere words of my own can do. Those statues you see surrounding us here tonight, and the images that appear above the crystal represent those who gave the ultimate sacrifice for the world. They're the real heroes. Honour them." Reaching for Hermione's hand, he shook his head at the next round of questions. "Good night." Then he and Hermione simply vanished.  
  
-----  
  
Harry and Hermione were relaxing around the dining table, finishing off a meat pie with the rest of the Weasley boys while they waited for Ginny and her parents to come home.  
  
"Geez, Harry, you still know how to steal the spotlight, huh?" scowled Ron through a chicken leg he was gnawing on.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a puzzled Harry.  
  
"Nothing. I'm beat. I'm heading to bed." And with that, Ron tossed the leg on the table and stomped upstairs.  
  
After he was gone, Harry turned to the twins and asked, "What's his problem?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed the swelling in his head?"  
  
"It's amazing he can still put his new fancy shirts on in the morning."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Haven't you been reading the papers? He must give two or three interviews a week."  
  
"Interviews? About what?"  
  
"About you. Well, actually about how important his role was in helping you defeat Voldemort."  
  
"It's quite disgusting actually."  
  
"Revolting."  
  
"Umm, I think we've got the picture," cut in Hermione.  
  
"We're glad you're back now. Maybe you two can talk some sense into him."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't seem to want to listen to us."  
  
"Well I'm sure that you two have been very diplomatic about it," remarked Hermione.  
  
"Why of course. It's a shame the self-annointed all-important One can't see that."  
  
"Yes, Mr. the-world-revolves-around-me has been fairly full of himself as of late."  
  
"Uhh, is there anything else of importance that we ought to know about?" ventured Harry.  
  
"Well, business was a bit off there for a while, but is doing much better now. We're thinking about opening another store, maybe in Diagon Alley. We're looking into it."  
  
"And we've got some new items we'd like to try, er...show you. Even better than the one this morning." Both twins and Hermione started laughing.  
  
Ignoring them, Harry asked Charlie how the dragons were doing in Romania.  
  
Several puffs of smoke and the murmuring voices in the living room announced the arrival of the returning Weasleys.  
  
Entering the kitchen with his wife and daughter in tow, Arthur boomed, "Well, Harry, you certainly know how to make an exit. It took me forty-five minutes to finish off the remaining questions from those reporters."  
  
"Yeah, somebody already mentioned that. Why didn't you just Apparate? You didn't need to stick around just to answer their questions," offered Harry.  
  
"Well, as a ministry official, and apparently the only one you seem inclined to associate with, I did need to stay and deal with their questions. Especially since Fudge had left early."  
  
"I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Oh hush, Harry. It's no problem, Harry. I think you handled it very well, Arthur. I am very proud of you. Now it's very late and it's been a long day. Finish eating, the lot of you, and then off to bed with you," urged Molly.  
  
Half an hour later, after the grumbling, but no longer hungry Weasleys had all gone to bed, Harry laid back and though concerned about Ron, fell asleep quickly. 


	8. Ch 8 Bad News From a Cranky Yankee

Ch 8 Bad News from a Cranky Yankee  
  
Harry floated lazily over the Quidditch field. The last few weeks hadn't turned out nearly as well as he had hoped. While he and Hermione were technically staying at the Weasleys, it seemed like they spent more time at Hogwarts than at the house. Harry came every morning for training sessions with Dumbledore after he and Hermione had finished their sparring session with Saldar. Hermione came as well, to read in the library—Dumbledore had given her complete access to the Restricted area. They spent most of the day there, since the Weasleys all seemed to be very busy. The twins seemed to have their hands full with the shop, it seemed as if even Ron and Ginny were working full time as well. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie seemed to have never ending tasks to do for the ministry, and even Molly was rarely home. Sometimes Harry read with Hermione looking for clues about Atlantis, other days, like today, he flew around on his Firebolt. But not even that seemed to be lightening his spirits today.  
  
Returning to the bedroom he shared with his Gryffindor roommates through an open window, he put his broomstick back in its case and looked back out the window. On an impulse he jumped through the window and shapeshifted to his dragonform as he fell towards the ground. Catching a draft, he soared upward and headed for the Forbidden Forest. Circling for a moment, reveling in the onrush of sensations his heightened senses were picking up, he dove towards the tangled branches.  
  
Swooping, diving, rolling, Harry flew through the tangled canopy, dodging and twisting agilely and avoiding gnarled limbs and entangling vines. Minutes later, Harry perched on a limb and soaked in the images his senses provided him from the world around him. Grawp's presence was easy enough to detect, the unicorns and centaurs more difficult. He had passed several tree nymphs, a few had seemed to notice his presence as he flew by. Just off to the right, however, Harry detected something odd. The normal sounds of the forest, the normally bright music of bird songs, punctuated by the flapping of wings and the velvety brushing of ferns by larger animals, seemed somewhat subdued, though not completely silent. Harry went to investigate.  
  
Perching on another branch overlooking a small clearing, Harry watched and waited in complete silence, cloaked in his form of invisibility. Suddenly, silently there emerged from the underbrush a tall, roughly dressed figure. He paused at the edge of the clearing, paused to lift his nose as if smelling the air, and then continued across the open forest. His long, grey overcoat hung off his shoulders, brushing lightly against the leaves and branches but making no sound. Harry noticed the wary stride of the man and recognized the balanced, relaxed attitude of a capable adversary. The man's blue eyes continued to dart everywhere, constantly looking for possible danger. Though Harry could see no wand or visible weapon, he detected a sense of strength and danger about the man. After all, anyone who would wander right through the heart of the Forbidden Forest alone and unarmed had to be either very foolish or very powerful. He didn't seem to be a fool. And if he continued to follow his present course, it would lead him straight to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry decided to follow him, and if he got nearer, he would warn Hermione and Dumbledore. Maintaining his invisibility, Harry alternated between flying and teleporting to keep an eye on the intruder. Once or twice, he noticed the man turn his head towards him, and Harry quickly teleported away.  
  
A quarter mile from the edge of the forest, Harry mindspoke to Hermione. [Mione. Please tell Dumbledore that we have some company arriving through the Forbidden Forest.]  
  
[Who?]  
  
[No idea. But he's walked through the heart of the forest by himself while avoiding the most dangerous threats. I thought you should know.]  
  
[Thanks, I'll tell Dumbledore.]  
  
When the man and Harry broke out of the forest and looked across to the castle, Harry saw Dumbledore sitting in the middle of one of the remaining green patches of field, with an empty chair in front of him, and a small table with some snacks, a pitcher, and several glasses. Harry noticed that the man's pace quickened, and he seemed a little more relaxed. Harry stayed cloaked and followed the man, about ten feet behind him and to his right. When the man stopped in front of Dumbledore, Harry transformed back and pointed his wand at the stranger while staying invisible.  
  
"Samuel, it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust you are well. Please, have a seat. Would you care for something to eat? Or a drink perhaps? Please, relax. You have nothing to fear here."  
  
The man called Samuel stood for a minute, then laughed. "Getting too old to defend yourself, Dumbledore? Need a pair of bodyguards to watch over you now? Tell the young lady to calm down. That's a lovely fragrance she's wearing, by the way—smells like dust and paper. I haven't figured out what you had tracking me in the forest yet—it's got tremendous skill, but it's still a little sloppy."  
  
"Hermione, Harry. It's quite all right. Please, come and sit down with us." Dumbledore then waved his wand and two more comfortable chairs appeared. Hermione, standing several feet to the side of Dumbledore, pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, put her wand away, and stood by Dumbledore. Harry uncloaked himself and moved next to Hermione. Both looked intently at the stranger named Samuel as he poured himself a glass to drink.  
  
Grimacing, Samuel swallowed as he sat in the chair. "Pumpkin juice, Dumbledore? I've crossed half this damn island for juice?!? Please tell me you've got better stuff than this hidden in that school of yours!"  
  
"Perhaps, but I believe it is a little early in the day for stronger drinks, Samuel."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. What are those, cookies? Toss me a couple would you, sweetie?" asked Samuel, looking at Hermione. "Any of your elves know how to grill a decent burger or just fish 'n chips? I'd kill for a double cheeseburger with extra bacon and onions right about now." Chomping on the biscuits, Samuel looked at Hermione and Harry, who were in turn studying him quietly.  
  
"Hermione and Harry, huh? That would make you Granger and Potter." He looked them up and down quietly for a moment. "You don't look half as formidable as the papers make you out to be. But what are you doing here? Isn't school out for the summer? Shouldn't you be at a press conference or endorsing a new brand of broomsticks or meeting with your fan clubs or something? You know, cashing in on your fame?"  
  
Harry's mouth closed in a tight line. "I've got better things to do with my time then waste it talking to reporters. And I don't know who you think you are, but I would suggest that you show a little more respect towards Hermione and Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Samuel smiled and chuckled tauntingly, "You going to make me hero? What about you Missy? Any words of advice or veiled threats? What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or does he do all the talking for you?"  
  
"If you would say anything halfway intelligent, I would be happy to respond," snapped Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, Samuel, I see you have not lost any of your considerable charm. However, I think that if you got to know Hermione and Harry a little better, you would find them to be quite different from what some of the papers make them out to be."  
  
"Whatever. Let's cut to the chase Dumbledore, I've got some important news for you. Tell the dynamic duo to get lost so we can talk in private."  
  
Though Dumbledore's eyes flashed briefly, he politely asked, "Harry, Hermione, would you mind giving us some privacy for a few minutes, please?"  
  
Controlling his temper, Harry muttered, "No problem, sir." Hermione pulled him away and they walked back up to the castle. They had barely reached the front doors, when Hermione paused, and then pulled Harry back towards the field.  
  
[I think Dumbledore wants us back for a minute.]  
  
[Were you eavesdropping?] At Hermione's faint smile, Harry thought, [Fine, we'll head back, but something about that guy really gets on my nerves. I'd as soon punch him as look at him.]  
  
As they walked back, they could see that Samuel was talking very animatedly with Dumbledore. Hermione looked oddly for a moment at the profiles of the two mages as they faced each other and then turned simultaneously to watch Harry and her walk towards them.  
  
"Thank you two for returning. I am afraid that the information Mr. Hunt has brought me may involve the two of you as well. Before I ask Samuel to share that with you, let me provide a little background for the both of you. As you may have guessed from his accent, Samuel is American, not British. He therefore does not have any ties with our Ministry of Magic here in Great Britain. Because of that, he has been very helpful to us in the Order of the Phoenix in countering Voldemort's moves here and on the continent. During most of the recent war, Samuel has been hard at work trying to prevent Voldemort from gaining additional allies and trying to undermine the alliances he did make."  
  
"It would have been much easier had I known that Potter and Granger here were working on their own set of alliances," interrupted Samuel.  
  
"Yes, we have already been through all of this. That is in the past now. We need to move on," commented Dumbledore.  
  
"Did you really think that the vampires or the harpies were going to fight on our side? How many other groups did you waste your time on?"  
  
"It was worth a try," insisted Hermione.  
  
"Besides, they didn't help Voldemort's side," added Harry.  
  
"More because of dumb luck, than anything. If you had launched your final battle any later..."  
  
"That is enough. Voldemort has been defeated. Could it have gone more smoothly? Perhaps. But that is not important right now. What is important is the information you are bringing us now, Samuel. Please tell Harry and Hermione what you have already told me."  
  
"Very well. I'm not sure if you know, but the Death Stalkers have been very busy on the continent tracking down the remaining allies of Voldemort who were supposed to show up for the big showdown. I have been doing the same thing on my own."  
  
"By yourself?" gasped Hermione.  
  
"Of course," snapped Samuel.  
  
"Samuel is a Grey Warlock, the American version of an Auror," explained Dumbledore. "And one of the best, I might add. We were very grateful for his assistance."  
  
Samuel glanced at Dumbledore, then he looked at Harry and Hermione oddly. "Was. I'm not exactly a team player." Then he straightened in his chair and looked at both Harry and Hermione more seriously. "As I was tracking down various allies of Voldemort, I came across a mid-level Death Eater named Schraeder. During the interrogation, he informed me of some very dangerous allies that Voldemort had tried to enlist. Voldemort had been unsuccessful, thank goodness, during the war in recruiting them. But Schraeder told me that several had been recruited about two weeks ago."  
  
"But who could have done that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Who did the recruiting is less important right now than what was recruited. They, whoever that is, have enlisted the help of the Yonnua."  
  
"Assassins?!?!" cried Hermione.  
  
"You know of them?" sputtered Samuel in amazement.  
  
"Not much. I came across a reference to them for an essay I was doing last year. It seems that during the late nineteenth century, there were several groups of radical wizards looking to shake things up by bringing down the various Ministries and creating a new social order of magic. Some of them tried to enlist the aid of the Yonnua, but were never heard of again. Some wizards also think they may have been involved in some of the political assassinations of Muggle leaders at the end of the nineteenth century usually attributed to the Anarchists, but nobody has been able to prove anything definitively one way or another."  
  
"Glad to hear it. The fewer that know about them, the better," responded Samuel. Turning to Dumbledore, he asked again. "Are you sure you want them to know? They're awfully young and this is pretty serious stuff."  
  
"Please continue Samuel. They are young, but they have handled some fairly serious stuff on their own. Besides..." with his eyes twinkling as he gazed at Hermione, "if you do not tell them, you will simply force them to discover the information for themselves."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and quickly hid her guilty look.  
  
"Fine, you're the boss old man. Anyways, the Yonnua are the perfect assassins. They're shapeshifters. Do not confuse them with boggarts and don't even think about using a Riddikulus spell on them. They're much more lethal than boggarts, or even dopplegangers. They can assume the shape of anything they kill, not just a human form like a doppleganger. But in addition, they can absorb the memories and behaviors of the victims, making them impossible to detect. You might be able to trip up a doppelganger, catch it in an inappropriate behavior. But not a Yonnua, it's like they can clone everything about the victim.  
  
Normally, Muggles don't have to worry about them, except for their victims, obviously. What I mean is that they have never involved themselves with the affairs of humans before." Here he paused and glanced at Hermione. "Or at least that I've heard of. The Yonnua are completely wrapped up in their own scramble for power. They seem to be concerned with only two things, survival, and killing every other Yonnua they find. Their entire existence seems to be a never ending game of cat and mouse, with every Yonnua constantly hunting down and eliminating every other Yonnua they can find. Sometimes they kill humans to hide among human society, most of the time they hide as various types of animals."  
  
"Why haven't they involved themselves in human affairs?" asked Harry. "It sounds like they could do pretty much whatever they wanted."  
  
"Be glad they haven't. Personally, I don't think they believe we have anything to offer them. Or maybe a lack of coordinated goals between them. Like I said, all they seem to care about is killing each other."  
  
"But you specifically mentioned Muggles. Couldn't they cause problems for the wizarding world as well?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I suppose so, but, according to Schraeder, the Yonnua can't absorb magical powers, so there is no advantage for them to target wizards or witches—or magical creatures for that matter. In fact, by trying to impersonate a magical being and then being unable to use magic would increase the risk of exposure and murder by one of their fellow Yonnua. Thankfully they don't have the ability to cast spells—their ability to transform their physical appearance and to absorb memories seems to be their only gifts, though they are powerful ones."  
  
"So why was Voldemort trying to recruit them?" asked Harry.  
  
Looking steadily at Harry, Samuel replied evenly. "I'm not sure. Maybe Voldemort simply wanted to create problems among the Muggles. Or maybe he didn't know about it. Maybe not all of the Death Eaters thought he would be able to take you down. Maybe they were plan B."  
  
"But if they've never bothered with interfering in Muggle or Wizarding affairs before, why now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It seems that someone working for Voldemort found something that sparked their interest. Schraeder told me that they discovered that if viewed with infravision, the mind of a Yonnua glows much more brightly than a normal human would. They figured it had something to do with the absorption of the victims' memories or the fact that they could hold memories from many different victims. Some nonsense about increased blood flow or neural connections or something."  
  
"Yes, of course. That makes sense," commented Hermione. Dumbledore glanced at Hermione and nodded in agreement.  
  
Looking at Harry, Samuel rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, they then created an item, a set of magical glasses, that would allow any Yonnua to have infravision. Of course, they would have to get the glasses recharged, which is how Voldemort planned on keeping their loyalty. With those glasses, it would be very easy for any Yonnua to discover and kill as many other Yonnua as he pleased."  
  
"Hmm. But how did the Yonnua detect each other before if not through the use of infravision? I thought you said they didn't have magical abilities and..."  
  
"I don't know and frankly, I could care less. Do I look like some sort of encyclopedia to you?" snapped Samuel.  
  
"Well, how do you know all of this about the Yonnua?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"I've told you—I interrogated Schraeder," replied Samuel forcefully.  
  
"That's your only source?" questioned Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Back to the more important questions," urged Harry, "Do you how many were hired? And who are they supposed to kill? And who is calling the shots?" asked Harry.  
  
Samuel shrugged. "Well, Schraeder was in charge of this recruitment project and, after he successfully made agreements with two of the Yonnua, as seems to be standard procedure for Death Eaters, he killed everyone below him that worked on the project. I believe the only other one who knows anything about this is his immediate superior, but I couldn't find out who it was. But there can't be too many left. Most of them perished in the final battle with Voldemort and, as far as I understand, some are still being held in your wizard prison—what was the name?"  
  
"Azkaban," supplied Harry. "Yeah, there's still about two dozen there. But it couldn't be one of them. Even when the Dementors abandoned the prison to attack Hogwarts, nobody was able to escape because the Order left some members close enough to the prison just in case that happened. They've been under constant guard since then, right Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, until the final battle, there was always someone from the Order at the prison in addition to the other guards. However, since then, the guard staff has been provided solely by the Ministry, but as I understand it, nobody has been allowed visitors since the battle at Hogwarts," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Maybe we could try talking to Schraeder again. Where is he?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dead. Tried to escape. Died in the attempt. But at least he's no longer a threat."  
  
Hermione looked closely at Samuel. Samuel returned the gaze coolly.  
  
"I didn't kill him on purpose, if that's what you're insinuating, Miss Granger. I would have liked to continue questioning him—I need to know who's in charge now and who the targets are. Now that job is a lot tougher. In case you've forgotten, we're still in a war. But that doesn't mean I stoop to their level and start acting like one of the monsters we're fighting and start killing people just for the sheer pleasure of it."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply...I mean...but isn't the war over? I mean we defeated Voldemort and his army."  
  
Looking at a grim-faced Harry, Samuel replied, "Ask him if the war against evil ever ends." He then stood and headed to the castle. Stopping by Dumbledore's seat, he reached down and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "It's good to see you again old friend, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'll head to my regular room, if that's alright. I'm going to hit the sack for a short catnap—I'm beat."  
  
Dumbledore invited him to dinner later that evening in the Great Hall. Samuel nodded and then strode to the castle without another word.  
  
-----  
  
Harry was happy to see most of the Weasleys in the Great Hall that night. Apparently Dumbledore had invited them to dinner as well. Several of the teachers were there as well. They were about to start eating when Samuel appeared in one of the doorways. He had shed his long grey coat and was wearing a light grey shirt with black pants. He had pulled his long hair back into a ponytail and shaved his stubble. Judging from Ginny and Hermione's gasps, he looked quite different.  
  
As he walked towards the table, Hagrid let loose a bellow and swept him off his feet in huge bear hug.  
  
"Tis good teh see yer, Sam!" boomed Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, same here. Now let me go, you hairy grizzly, before you crush all of my ribs," gasped Samuel.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, jus' glad teh see yer is all!" laughed Hagrid.  
  
"Well, well. Looking worse than usual, aren't we Hunt? I didn't know the bloody Yanks were still welcome over here," sneered Snape.  
  
"Ah, Snape. How marvelous to see you again. I thought for sure that Voldemort would take down all of his buddies with him when he fell again, including the traitors. Guess that was asking for too much, eh?"  
  
Dumbledore quickly stepped between the two. "Ah, I see you two remember each other well. There will be more time to catch up later, I am sure. There are a few others I thought you might be glad to see, Samuel."  
  
[Has Snape ever gotten along with anyone?] thought Hermione.  
  
[Well, if Snape hates him that much, there must be a lot about him that we would like.] replied Harry.  
  
"I trust you remember Arthur and Molly. These are their children, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"Of course. I'll never forget what they did for me."  
  
"And Professor McGonagall, of course."  
  
"M'am," he replied and gave a deep bow. "A pleasure, as always." Hermione glanced across the table and saw that Ginny was watching the three of them as well with close interest. Especially Samuel.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Hawkeye!"  
  
"Moony!"  
  
Samuel and Lupin embraced in a hug and pounded each other's back. Resuming his seat, Dumbledore smiled. "Come, now that we are all present, let us dig in."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the younger Weasleys spent most of the dinner trying to figure out how Samuel fit in with everybody. Harry was just glad to see everyone around him enjoying themselves. Worries about artifacts from Atlantis, assassins, and why the Weasleys seemed to be avoiding him washed away during the enjoyment of the meal. 


	9. Ch 9 Birthday Bash

Ch 9 Birthday Bash  
  
On the last day of July, the afternoon sun was terribly warm. Harry was having a difficult time keeping up with his melting ice cream. Across the table, Hermione seemed to be having the same problem. For perhaps the fifth time, Harry reached across with a napkin and wiped ice cream off her nose.  
  
"You really like this stuff, don't you?" he laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she countered.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Relax. Thanks for taking me out. I'm really starting to go stir crazy. I know I shouldn't complain, but I thought this summer would be different. I was so excited about staying with the Weasleys, but I've hardly seen them all summer."  
  
"Got tired of hanging out with me and my family, huh?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know—I was just kidding. Don't worry, things will get better."  
  
"Do you know something I don't know?"  
  
"I think that's pretty obvious, Harry."  
  
"Is it about my birthday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it a surprise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Not if I want to keep it a surprise."  
  
Moving closer, Harry threatened, "Maybe I'll have to tickle the information out of you."  
  
"Not if you want to keep all of your fingers."  
  
Smiling, Harry leaned back and shaded his eyes against the sun as he looked down the street. "I love the private table they've installed here. I'll bet the twins will make a small fortune off of this invention."  
  
To any person walking down the street of Hogsmeade, the table outside of the ice cream shop appeared to have an elderly wizard and witch talking quietly over small slices of ice cream cake. The illusion allowed Harry and Hermione to sit and talk quietly without the least fear of being discovered by nosy reporters from one of the wizarding papers. The only person who knew they were there was the owner of the shop herself.  
  
"Well, if you're done, Harry, we might as well go."  
  
"To the secret surprise party?"  
  
"No, we're going somewhere else first. Besides, you know how busy everyone has been this summer. It will probably just end up being you and me blowing out a match on a cupcake." At Harry's pained expression, Hermione laughed. "Oh lighten up Harry, I'm just kidding. Come on."  
  
They left the ice cream shop through the back and Hermione guided Harry through several alleys to the edge of town.  
  
[Uhh, Mione, are you sure you know where you're going? The only thing there is up this trail is the Shrieking Shack. And from what I've heard in the village, it's been especially haunted this summer.]  
  
[Trust me, Harry.]  
  
Within a few minutes, they had climbed the little trail that led up the side of the hill to stand in front of the old, falling-down house known as the Shrieking Shack. It sounded eerily quiet today, which only made it appear more ominous. Normally a slight breeze whistled through several of the spindly trees and caused several of the shutters and the front door to creak and bang against the house. But there was no wind today.  
  
Looking at the overgrown garden, the peeling paint, and the walls in various states of disrepair, Harry snorted. "What a horrible little home."  
  
Hermione glanced at him. "You know, I heard someone bought this place this summer."  
  
"Really?!?! Who in their right mind would want this place?" Then the expression on his face changed. "They're not going to tear it down are they?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care, Harry."  
  
"Well, I don't. It's just that—well, my dad and Sirius spent a lot of time there. I just hate to see it get destroyed I guess."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to make that decision for yourself."  
  
Puzzled, Harry looked at Hermione as she reached into her pocket and with a grin pulled out a large skeleton key.  
  
"Welcome to your new home away from Hogwarts, Harry Potter," she pronounced as she placed the key in his hand.  
  
As Harry's hands wrapped around the key, movement out of the corner of his eye captured his attention. Like a shimmering veil, the image of the Shrieking Shack seemed to drop like a stage curtain and in its place was a beautiful three story brick home with a wild mixture of eaves and gables and towers that nevertheless seemed perfectly balanced.  
  
"What the ..." started Harry.  
  
"This is your birthday present, Harry, from all of us. Now follow me and I'll show you around." She led a wide-mouthed Harry towards the solid oak doors and raised a large brass knocker. The double doors swung open to reveal a deeply bowing Dobby.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Master Potter."  
  
"Dobby, I'm not...I...wow," stuttered Harry as he glanced around the entrance hallway. The first door on the right opened into a huge parlor lined with bookshelves and comfortable chairs and sofas. On one wall hung a huge black rectangle over the top of an enormous fireplace. There were huge black boxes around the room.  
  
"Hermione, this room alone is big enough for everyone in Gryffindor house to fit in."  
  
"And you'd better invite us over from time to time," laughed Ron as he got up from one of the chairs. "Hermione has been explaining to us about how to work these DDD's and DC's, but they never seem to work right."  
  
"They're called DVD's and CD's and the problem is that you keep mixing them up and putting them in upside down."  
  
"Hermione knew how you never got to watch TD or movies or listen to any of your own music growing up with the Dursley's, so she thought she would remedy that in your new home. And the twins managed to hook up the stereo to the Wizarding Wireless Network as well."  
  
"Wow Hermione. This is incredible. Is that a flat screen TV?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. Nothing but the best for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have, I'm sure this is all very expensive."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Harry. We just took it out of your Gringott's account," joked Hermione.  
  
"You what? How?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Choking off his laughter, Ron smirked, "Wait till you see the rest of the house, mate."  
  
Across the hall there was an enormous study with several large tables, desks and chairs. Once again there were bookshelves that lined the room.  
  
"Did you put bookshelves in every room, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Except for the kitchen and bathrooms, yes. I thought you might have friends over who like to read."  
  
"But Ron just likes to read Quidditch magazines, and even then just the ones with lots of pictures—I certainly don't need that much shelf space."  
  
"That's funny, Potter," snorted Ron. "I'll have you know I read plenty of wizarding comic books as well."  
  
"Cute, Harry. Maybe I won't show you the library, then."  
  
"How could I miss it? I'm sure it will be the biggest room in the house," teased Harry.  
  
"Keep it up funny boy," snapped Hermione in mock anger.  
  
The double doors on the side of the study did indeed open to an enormous library. Rows of books lined the shelves on every wall, as well as several freestanding bookcases. A rolling ladder sat on one wall providing access to the shelves over six feet off of the ground.  
  
Walking back out of the room, Ron quipped, "Well, that's enough books for me. I'll be back in the parlor listening to some DDD's."  
  
On one wall, Harry noticed a pair of chairs in front of a small fireplace. Then it hit him. Hermione had recreated the library within his own mind. He turned and looked at her. [Thank you. It's beautiful. This is all so wonderful. How can I ever thank you?]  
  
[It wasn't just me, Harry. I had a lot of help. All of your friends wanted to do this for you. Give you a real home. We're just sorry it took most of the summer to finish it.] Hermione gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. "Now it's Molly's turn to show you the kitchen and I think the twins have a surprise for you outside."  
  
Back in the hallway, Hermione pointed out an enormous dining hall, with a ceiling composed of constellations like at Hogwarts. Then she pushed him into the kitchen where Molly wrapped him up in a huge bear hug. "Now I've magicked most of the appliances and pans and utensils, Harry, but you can also cook without magic if you'd like." Harry looked around in awe at the kitchen. It seemed enormous and every cupboard door he opened seemed packed with food. As Molly continued explaining the various aspects of the kitchen, in barged Fred and George from a door that opened to the back.  
  
"Enough mum!" shouted George.  
  
"If he gets too hungry, he can always hit up the Hogwart's kitchen staff for some table scraps," explained Fred.  
  
"Come on, Harry, you've got to see this." Each grabbing an arm, they pulled Harry through the back door. Ten steps off of an enormous back porch, Harry realized he was standing on the edge of a regulation size Quidditch pitch. There were three rings on each end of the fields and even a small set of stands on one side.  
  
"Brilliant!" was all Harry could say as he looked over the field.  
  
"We thought you'd like it," replied a very smug Fred.  
  
"Now all we need are your brothers and my broom," replied Harry with a huge smile.  
  
"We were just waiting for the magic words, Harry," smirked George, who then snapped his fingers.  
  
From the other side of the stands emerged Bill and Charlie on their brooms, carrying several extra brooms. Ron stepped out of the house and walked over to stand by the twins and Harry. With wide grins on their faces, they all reached out their hands and commanded simultaneously, "Accio broom."  
  
Harry teamed up with the twins against the remaining three in what proved to be one of the wildest Quidditch matches any of them had ever seen. Resting for a minute after an exhilarating, but exhausting fifteen minute pursuit of the snitch, Harry happened to glance down at the stands and noticed that a number of people were there watching the game. He swooped down and greeted Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Lupin. Ginny and Hermione were there, as well as Molly, Arthur, and Samuel and Dobby. He quickly said hello to everyone and then noticed something sitting behind the stands. His eyes grew wide as he slowly walked towards it.  
  
A large, black motorcycle covered with polished chrome stood behind the stands.  
  
Harry's eyes grew round as saucers. "What is that?" he whispered. "Is it..."  
  
"That was the pride and joy of Sirius, Harry. He spent more than a year working out the various charms and enchantments on it. It's truly one of a kind, as was Sirius," explained Lupin.  
  
"We reckoned he woulda wanted yeh to have it, Harry," finished Harry.  
  
"But it is to stay here, and under no circumstances is it to leave these grounds until after graduation." McGonagall then accomplished the incredible feat of glaring at both Ron and Harry simulataneously as she finished her final sentence. "If it so much as gets within a mile of Hogwarts grounds..." Harry nodded his understanding before she even finished the threat.  
  
Harry moved closer to the bike, his hand itching to grasp the handlebars but stopped when Hagrid spoke. Harry didn't notice that Arthur was right beside him, looking at the bike with extreme enthusiasm.  
  
"They can be a bit tricky ter ride, Harry. I wouldn't want yeh fallin off at a hundred feet up, so I'll give you some lessons later, if yeh want," offered Harry.  
  
"Falling off at a hundred...do you mean it can really fly, Hagrid?" asked Harry with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Look at the motorcycle more closely, Harry, and see if you can determine what sort of enchantments young Mr. Black placed on it," urged McGonagall.  
  
Harry walked around the bike carefully, examining it closely. Then he placed a palm over it and muttered a few low words. He opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Wow! It has a flying charm, a stabilization charm to prevent spills, a modified return charm that will enable the bike to fly itself home, a shelter charm to protect you from the elements, especially against the cold and thin air, and two acceleration charms. I'll bet this thing is faster than my Firebolt! Maybe I should..."  
  
"Yes, yes, Harry, let's see what it can do..." urged a very enthusiastic Arthur Weasley. Harry was sitting on the bike reaching for the handlebars when he and Arthur looked up and saw the stern looks from McGonnagal, Molly, and Hermione. "Perhaps some other time," finished Arthur somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry dismounted the bike and walked back to the group. "Thank you Remus and Hagrid. Thank you everyone, for this wonderful birthday surprise. It's really too much—I don't know what to say except thank you."  
  
Harry looked around again at everyone in the stands and on the field. "But where are your folks, Hermione? Didn't you invite them?" asked Harry.  
  
"They had one of their conferences they had to attend," she replied.  
  
"Snape and Draco couldn't make it?" asked Harry, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"They had prior commitments, unfortunately," replied Dumbledore, "but they sent their regrets as well as a present, I believe."  
  
"Probably a vial of poison," commented Ron sourly.  
  
Harry gave him a sharp look.  
  
"If one of you is tired, I'll take your spot," offered Ginny. Ron looked around but nobody seemed to want to sit out the game.  
  
"Sorry, Gin, but it looks like the teams are even right now."  
  
Before Ginny could reply, Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to play. "No thanks. I don't like flying in crowds." [I just like to fly with you, Harry. Like on that afternoon at Hogwarts down by the lake when you were supposed to be taking a nap in the infirmary.] She smiled and Harry felt his heart flip.  
  
[How does she do that to me?] he asked himself.  
  
[It's my secret power, Harry.] she teased.  
  
[Stop eavesdropping like that.] commanded Harry and tried to shake his head to clear it and raise his mental defenses. Hermione just smirked with that know-it-all look that he loved.  
  
"I'll fly, if it will make the teams even," offered a deep voice. Everyone looked to Samuel. "and if you have a spare broom."  
  
Arthur cut in, "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea, Samuel."  
  
"And why not? Afraid I might hurt one of the kids?"  
  
"Actually, no. Knowing my children, I'm afraid that one, or perhaps two of them," he replied looking at the twins, "might hurt you."  
  
All of the Weasley boys and Harry started laughing. Samuel joined in a moment later. "Good one, Arthur," he gasped.  
  
"Right then, Harry. As host, you should provide the broom. Now hurry up there," laughed Fred.  
  
"Uhh—well," started Harry.  
  
"Good grief, man! This is your house isn't it?" asked George.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But I've only been here a couple of hours. I don't know where to look."  
  
With a wide smirk on his face, Charlie suggested, "Why don't you try a broom closet, mate? Where else would you keep a broom? Why don't you show him where it is Hermione?" Then in a lower voice meant to be heard only by his brothers, he added, "You seem to know your way around a house."  
  
As the Weasley boys chuckled, Charlie's smile and their laughter died under the withering looks of Molly, Minerva, Hermione and Ginny. He gulped and tried to apologize, "Just a joke, mum, Professor. Uhh, on second thought Harry, I think I'll help you find the closet."  
  
Charlie guided Harry back towards the house as his mother spoke to their backs, "And you can do all the dishes tonight, Charles Weasley, to help you learn your way around a house. One more smart aleck remark like that and you can have Christmas dinner on your own. No son of mine talks like that to a..."  
  
"Nice one, Charlie," smirked Harry once they were well out of earshot of the group outside. "Remind me not to ask you for advice about girls. I think you've been out too long with the dragons."  
  
"Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know they all have superior hearing? Sheesh! Now where is that broom closet? Ahh, here we go."  
  
Inside the closet on one side of the back porch were a dozen excellent flying brooms. "Nice collection you have here, Harry. You have a couple of Nimbus 2000's, some Starstreaker 2001's and some late model Skysweepers and Clouddusters. Nothing in the league of your Firebolt, but very good brooms nonetheless. Which one should we pick for him?"  
  
With a wide smile, Harry asked, "Which one is the slowest, clumsiest of the lot?"  
  
With a smile as wide as Harry's, Charlie picked up a Skysweeper. "Want me to knock it around a bit, first? Tear out some stabilizing twigs?"  
  
"Nah," laughed Harry. "We don't want to make it too obvious."  
  
When they returned, Samuel looked at the Skysweeper and then at the other brooms. "You're kidding right? Fancy house like this and this is the best you got?"  
  
"Well, you could always borrow my old Nimbus 2000, but you might have a hard time finding a piece big enough to sit down on," chuckled Harry, soon followed by the other Weasleys.  
  
Dumbledore pointed out wisely, "Samuel, I am afraid that beggars cannot be choosers."  
  
"Fine, fine," grumbled Samuel. "Who wants me?"  
  
There was complete silence for thirty seconds while the Weasleys and Harry looked at each other and Samuel quietly. Then the twins burst out together crying, "We want Ginny!"  
  
"What?!" roared Samuel. "You picked the girl before me?!?! That's it! Give me one of the beater clubs!"  
  
Once again laughter burst out from everyone except for Samuel. If the game before had been frantic, the one that ensued was played at breakneck speed. Fred and George took turns watching the goals and playing Beater while Ginny played at her natural position of Chaser. Harry of course was the Seeker matched on the other side by Charlie. Both occasionally played Chaser as well. Ron played Keeper, while Bill played Chaser. And Samuel was an overenthusiastic Beater with incredible aim. Only the exceptional flying skills of Harry and the twins kept them from getting knocked out of the sky. Ginny managed to score a few goals on Ron, while Bill had a much easier time against the twins. Two hours into the match and down a hundred points, Harry realized that it was up to him to win the game for his team—they were not going to be able to dig themselves out of such a deep hole with Ron guarding the goals. Dodging bludgers from Samuel and with Charlie marking his every move and not falling for his feints, Harry was having a difficult time concentrating on locating the snitch. Pitching, diving and rolling around the field, Harry finally glimpsed a glint of gold a dozen feet behind the goal being guarded by Ron. Glimpsing another dive by Ginny below him as she dove towards the goal, Harry dove, too, as if he were trying to clear the way to the goal, with Charlie in close pursuit. Sensing it rather than seeing it, he dodged quickly to his left as another bludger flew past his ear.  
  
"The snitch! Behind you Ron! Behind you!" screamed Charlie, who realized he would not be able to catch Harry on the Firebolt. Ron looked nervously over his shoulder and then back in front as Ginny and Harry sped towards the goal. Fifty feet away from the goal, Harry lurched to the side as Samuel slammed his broom sideways into him.  
  
"Time to go down, hero!" grunted Samuel as he used his heavier weight to slowly force Harry down and to the side, slowing him considerably and providing Ron time to turn on his broom and dive for the snitch. As Ginny soared past the pair, she drove a knee into the back of Samuel's shoulder, knocking him off balance slightly. He grunted and then laughed as he leaned again to apply pressure on Harry. However, instead of pushing back against him, Harry rolled right over the side of his broom. He continued his roll underneath the broom and as he came up again, he pushed Samuel, who was already off balance from having pushed Harry. While Samuel managed to hang on to his broom, he quickly fell into a nose dive towards the ground. Unfortunately for Samuel, he made an appealing target that neither of the twins were able to resist. The spectators winced as they heard the dull thuds of the Bludgers pound solidly into his side right before he plowed into the turf.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was speeding towards the goal and Harry was quickly catching up to her. But Ron had decided to go for the snitch and was only five feet away from it when it started to move towards Harry and Ginny. Harry adjusted his angle to shoot right through one of the hoops and intercept the moving snitch. Ginny lined up her shot and fired. Bill started laughing as the shot went wide but then stopped when Ron had to duck and dive on his broom, barely avoiding the Quaffle thrown by Ginny. Then the snitch changed direction again. Harry and Ron collided as they both changed direction to pursue the snitch with Charlie about twenty feet behind. When the snitch dropped again, Harry rolled on his broom to an inverted position. Hanging by his legs, his fingers just barely reached around the snitch. Ron had tried to dive lower, but even with his longer arms couldn't reach the snitch but got his fingers tangled up in Harry's sleeve. As Harry's hands closed around the snitch, Ron jerked his hand back in frustration pulling Harry off his broom. Ron reached his hand back out to grab Harry, but his fingers couldn't get a firm hold on his wrist before Harry fell towards the ground. Then Harry simply disappeared.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Ron. It was echoed by Hermione from the stands.  
  
"What's all the fuss about? I've had much harder landings than that," laughed Harry, now sitting behind Hermione.  
  
Spinning around, Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "That's not funny, Harry!"  
  
"Would you rather I bit the turf like our friend Samuel out there?"  
  
As Harry and Hermione finished their discussion, the rest of the Weasleys were landing as a figure slowly limped off of the pitch towards the stands.  
  
"You know, you could have brained me with that Quaffle!" roared Ron at Ginny.  
  
"You mean like when you threw Harry off his broom? Don't you want a seeker this year?" countered Ginny.  
  
"Easy, easy you two," urged Harry. "It was just a game. A very competitive game, but just a game. Ron wasn't throwing me off, he tried to catch me. It was just an accident."  
  
"Well, what about the Quaffle?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny and smiled. "Well, that probably wasn't an accident. But relax, she's on our team at school."  
  
The various discussions died down as Samuel limped up to the stands. With a scowl on his face, he looked at the various Weasley boys and then glared at Harry. Then he burst into laughter. "You were right Arthur, they do play rough. Even the girl," Samuel added as he rubbed his shoulder. "Now that was a well played Quidditch match. It reminds me of the way we play it in the States. Of course, we don't use the little golden golfball with wings and we use two more Bludgers. Oh, and of course everyone has a Beater club. But this was still pretty fun. Good game." He then limped into the house.  
  
The Weasley boys and Harry just stared at him in disbelief as he walked in.  
  
"Uhh, Dad," started Ron, "is that why American teams never get invited to the World Quidditch Cup?"  
  
"I would imagine so, Ron," was his father's answer.  
  
"Well, if you children are done trying to knock each other senseless, I have dinner and Harry's birthday cake waiting for us back at our house. Dumbledore has been good enough to make a portkey for us to use tonight. Just touch the floppy hat laying on the table and say Birthday Party."  
  
Everyone started filing in when Hermione pulled Molly aside. "I have one final surprise for Harry. We'll just be a few minutes behind the rest of you."  
  
Molly's eyebrows rose, but she merely said, "Very well, but don't be too long, dear."  
  
While Harry was putting the brooms away in the broom closet, everyone else was in the kitchen using the portkey. Before he left, Hermione offered Samuel one of her SAPs, which he accepted with a bit of skepticism. After he took it, he gave Hermione a hearty thank you. Hermione was sitting by the table, all alone, when Harry came in from the back porch.  
  
Seeing they were all alone, Harry grinned. "Would you care for a quick spin around the pitch? It doesn't seem to be too crowded. Maybe on the motorcycle?"  
  
"I'd love to, Harry. But not on the motorcycle just yet—you don't even know how to run it yet. The Firebolt will be fine." Taking his arm, she followed him outside. A moment later he was kicking off the ground on his Firebolt, with Hermione riding behind him, holding him tightly. As they soared upward, Harry explained that the Weasley boys, with the help of Dumbledore, had charmed the field so that nobody from Hogsmeade could see or hear them playing on the pitch. "We could even have Gryffindor practices here," he explained excitedly, "we wouldn't have to worry about scheduling time with the other teams!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure McGonagall would have absolutely no problem with that," replied Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Well, she doesn't need to know."  
  
"I don't think I want to know."  
  
"Forget I mentioned it."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"It's beautiful up here," whispered Harry. From their vantage point, they could see the lights being lit in the town of Hogsmeade, and further off, the silhouette of Hogwarts castle looming over the Forbidden Forest and the lake. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Take us down over there," she whispered in his ear, pointing to a balcony on the third floor. Harry did as he was directed, setting them down gently on a spacious deck that overlooked the Quidditch pitch and had two large glass doors that opened into the house.  
  
"Aside from the library, the remaining rooms on the second and third floors are guest rooms, a couple of bathrooms, and some other rooms that you can adapt for whatever use you want. This, however, is the room I wanted to show you. The master suite—I think you'll like it a bit better than your old room under the stairs. Come on, I have one final surprise for you." As Hermione pushed Harry through the French doors, she missed Harry's look of puzzlement.  
  
When he stepped through, his jaw dropped in amazement. There was a huge bed, all decked out in Gryffindor gold and red, several chests and wardrobes, a small worktable with several chairs, another TV and small stereo on one side of the room with a small fireplace and several plush chairs in front of it, and of course, more bookcases lining the walls. Harry just stood and spun, speechless. He followed Hermione as she showed him the huge bathroom, with a tub only slightly smaller than the one in the Prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts. When they walked back into the bedroom, Harry finally found his voice. "Wow. This is amazing. I can't believe you all did this for me. This goes beyond my wildest dreams."  
  
"So you like it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I love it! And I love you!" he exclaimed as he caught Hermione up in his arms and gave her a huge kiss. When Hermione returned the kiss just as strongly, Harry tightened his arms around her. For a moment, he thought maybe he shouldn't, but when Hermione hugged him tighter, he shook off any nagging thoughts. A bit off balance, he stepped forward to try and regain it. He tripped on one of Hermione's shoelaces and began to tumble forward. He tried to catch himself, but he had already knocked Hermione backwards, and she pulled him down with her. They landed in a jumble on the huge bed. At Harry's puzzled look, Hermione laughed. Harry listened for a moment to that magical, enchanting sound and then leaned forward and kissed her again. Hermione hesitated for a moment, but when Harry ran his fingers down the side of her cheek and neck, she returned the kiss. Harry tried to pull her close to him again, but got tangled up in the quilt and ended up tumbling on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her again and she kissed him back. His mind whirling, he lost all sense of time as they continued to exchange kisses. Then he thought he heard Hermione trying to say something. He mumbled "I love you, too," back and kept kissing her.  
  
[Stop it Harry! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop!!!]  
  
Harry's eyes flew wide open and he jumped backwards, falling off the bed in a tumble as if Hermione had hit him with a banishing spell.  
  
Crawling to his knees, he looked up at a hysterical Hermione. "What the ..." he started.  
  
"I said stop it, Harry! This is all wrong. Don't you understand?"  
  
"What?!? No! I don't understand. What's the matter?"  
  
"Us! Here! Like this! Do you realize what could have happened?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But I thought you wanted to..."  
  
"NOOO! Harry! I thought you knew me better than that! This was all a horrible mistake!"  
  
"A mistake! What are you talking about?!?! I love you!!! There's no mistake about that! And I thought you loved me! But maybe that's where the mistake is!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You heard me! And if you didn't, you certainly could have read my mind! You're good at that! I thought we loved each other. And if we love each other, what is so wrong with showing it by..."  
  
"And what bloody moron gave you that wonderful insight into relationships? Ron? One of your roommates? One of the twins? Malfoy? Sirius, maybe? Because it sure as hell wasn't anyone that knows a damn thing about women!!!"  
  
"Now it's my fault that I didn't have good role models to bring me up right?!?! It's my fault that anyone that might have taught me whatever the hell you think it is that I'm supposed to know died!!! Last time I checked, Voldemort killed both of my parents when I was a year old. Guess old Dumbledore should have found me a better pair of foster parents that the Dursleys. I guess Sirius should have broken out of Azkaban sooner, but that wouldn't have made any difference—apparently he was not up to your high and mighty standards!!! I'm sooo sorry! Maybe you know a book I could read that will help me sort it out!!"  
  
"I thought you had enough common sense to figure this out on your own. Obviously, I was wrong. You're just as thickheaded and dimwitted as most boys your age!!!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I can't read your mind! That's your specialty, not mine!! I thought I was reading the clues—I have one more surprise, Harry...I want to show you the bedroom, Harry—What the hell was I supposed to think!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! You think I set this up so that we could..."  
  
"Well, you waited till everybody was gone and it was just the two of us. I have another surprise, Harry—Come in here, Harry."  
  
"And you automatically assumed..."  
  
"I didn't assume anything!"  
  
There was silence for a moment as the two glowered at each other in the very warm room.  
  
"So what was this surprise supposed to be?" snarled Harry.  
  
Hermione spun on her heel and stomped towards one of the bureaus. She picked up a flat, rectangular object and spat out, "You don't deserve it anymore." She then hurled it like a fanged frisbee right at Harry's head. When he ducked, it smashed into the wall and he heard the sound of breaking glass. When he looked up again, Hermione was standing by the open glass doors with his Firebolt.  
  
"Now Mione, you're not that good of a flyer, be careful with..."  
  
"Shut up Harry! Don't worry about your precious little broomstick—I'm not going to break it!"  
  
"That's not what I meant..." growled an angry Harry.  
  
"And don't try and follow me, Harry. I don't want to ever see you again. EVER!!!" With that, she mounted the broom and flew off into the night.  
  
"Good!!" shouted Harry into the darkness. "The same goes double for me!!" Then he slammed the doors shut. He turned and looked at the mess by the far wall and went over to inspect it, fuming. Picking up the golden cloth that had been covering the present, he saw shattered glass and a broken wooden frame but no evidence of a picture.  
  
Looking back at the bureau, he saw another cloth covered frame, probably another picture. He stalked angrily over to it and snatched the fabric off. The undamaged picture was a wizard portrait, one of a young man with dark hair and glasses and a woman with beautiful, long red hair and green eyes. They both looked out at him very sadly. They then turned to look to the side of the picture as a slightly shorter young woman with long, curly brown hair ran sobbing into the picture, right into the arms of the woman who gave her a huge, comforting hug. The man stood for a moment uncomfortably, then put his arms around the pair of crying women, and with a last, sad glance at Harry, led the two women off the edge of the picture. Harry collapsed onto the edge of the bed, and dropped his head into his hands and began sobbing. He didn't notice the slight trembling of the floor over the shaking of his own shoulders. 


	10. Ch 10 Reflection and Reconciliation

Ch 10 Reflection and Reconciliation

Around the Weasley living room, Arthur, Samuel and Lupin were chatting amiably, the Weasley boys were along one side of the wall laughing as they talked about the recent Quidditch game, the Professors were quietly discussing the upcoming school year, and Ginny was helping her mother put the finishing touches on Harry's birthday cake. Dobby was in the kitchen, whistling happily by the stove.

Finished, Molly went over and muttered to Arthur, "I have a bad feeling about this. Hermione said they would be here in a few minutes. That was nearly half an hour ago. Do you suppose they had trouble with the portkey? What if..."

"I'm sure they're fine, Molly. They can both Apparate, and besides they can take care of themselves. Harry's one of the most powerful wizards and Hermione's one of the cleverest witches I know. I'm sure there is nothing they can't figure out between the two of them. They're nearly adults, after all. Just relax, Molly. Everything will turn out just..."

With a loud pop, Hermione appeared in the middle of the living room seated on Harry's Firebolt. Her blouse and skirt were tousled, her hair was a bushy mess, and her eyes were red and puffy, with streaks of makeup where she had been crying. As she stepped off of the broom, Ron asked the obvious question.

"Blimey, Hermione! What happened to you? And where's Harry?"

Hermione moved to stand directly in front of Ron, who with his brothers, backed up a step when they noticed the smoldering anger simmering behind her eyes. Taking a grip on the broom handle as if it were a baseball bat, Hermione roared back, "I don't ever want to hear that name again!!!" and swung the broom with all of her strength right at Ron's head. Luckily, he ducked, as did the rest of his brothers as the broom whistled above their heads. Angry at having missed, Hermione aimed lower as she prepared a backswing. Samuel's hand on the handle prevented her from decapitating an entire generation of Weasleys, and with a quick twist he pulled it from her hands. Undaunted, Hermione brushed past him and stomped up the stairs.

"Miss Granger, I am truly sorry for having to ask," murmured Dumbledore, "but do you know where we might find Mr. Potter?"

Pausing on the steps, Hermione looked at Dumbledore with fresh tears in her eyes. "I left that bloody idiot in his new house. And he can rot in it for all I care!!!" She then turned and ran up the stairs. Silence reigned in the living room until a slamming door rattled the walls so hard that four pictures fell from their nails. Faces filled with shock and confusion looked at one another for several moments.

Fred looked at George and commented, "Blimey! I wonder how many pieces she left him in."

Minerva made a move as if to get up, but paused when Molly passed by her and whispered, "Let me talk to her first." Ginny offered to go up as well, but Molly told her, "Not right now, sweetie. I think she needs a mother right now." Molly climbed up the stairs and everyone held their breath, half expecting a magical explosion. When none came, there was a collective sigh of relief.

George added, "Give mum some credit, she's got courage, she does. No spell on earth could have made me go up to talk to Hermione right now. Have you ever seen her so wound up, Ron?"

Ron simply shook his head. "I've made her plenty mad, plenty of times, but I've never seen her like this before."

Dumbledore than spoke. "I believe it is imperative that we check in on Harry. If he is half as upset as Hermione right now...well, we need to find him quickly." Lupin, Samuel, Hagrid, and the Weasley men Apparated to Hogsmeade to begin looking for Harry. When they noticed the slight shaking of the buildings, Dumbledore looked very concerned. "He's still close by, perhaps still in the house. We need to find him soon."

--

Cradling Hermione's head in her lap, Molly soothed her and calmed her as Hermione slowly explained what had happened. A light knock on the door and Ginny came in, ran to Hermione, and gave her a big hug. Molly left the two girls shortly afterward and headed downstairs. The men had returned, having searched both Hogswarts and Hogsmeade thoroughly, but without any luck. Luckily, the light earthquakes had ceased, though many of the inhabitants were still extremely nervous. When Molly came down the stairs she halted on one of the landings and pointed at Dumbledore, Lupin, and Arthur. "I need to talk to you three in the kitchen," and with a menacing glare at her boys, "and nobody else."

Molly shot a quick glance at Dobby, who beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen. With the other three men looking at Molly, she gave a very brief explanation of what had happened. "Luckily, they both stopped before things got too out of control. I will talk to Hermione. But one of you needs to talk to Harry. He needs to talk with a man, not one of his mates from school." Looking at Dumbledore and Lupin, she continued, "Haven't either of you ever had a serious talk with Harry about girls?"

Both Dumbledore and Lupin looked very uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny of Molly.

"Err...well, uhh...you see, Molly, I –uhh—consider myself to be more of a grandfather figure to the students even though I never had children of my own and uhhh...well, with everything else that has been going on in young Harry's life I never really thought about the need to...uhh, well, you know...talk to him about...err—that sort of thing."

Arthur smiled slightly while Molly rolled her eyes in exasperation at the stuttering Headmaster and she turned to glare at Lupin. "And what's your sorry excuse?"

Lupin's grin faded instantly under her withering stare. "Oh, well, uhh, since I'm a werewolf I never expected to have any children and...I don't think my dad and I ever discussed it, I thought maybe Sirius had covered that...err..."

"Oh, and what a fine little talk that would have been with Sirius, God rest his soul. I thought I might have found better role models in here for Harry...maybe I should go ask Samuel for some help. Or maybe the twins can give him some useful advice," snorted Molly.

"Relax, Molly, Albus, Remus. I'll have a chat with Harry. Heaven knows I've had plenty of practice giving _the talk _to my own boys. But we still have to find him," replied Arthur.

"I am fairly certain he is still in the new house. Unfortunately, we cannot Apparate or floo there. However, the old tunnel under the Whomping Willow should still connect to the basement. I do not believe that passage was sealed. Remus and I can help you get past the tree," offered Dumbledore, having regained his legendary composure.

--

After Arthur, Lupin, and Dumbledore had left, Molly returned to the living room.

"I believe it seems apparent that there will be no more festivities this evening. Arthur, Lupin, and Dumbledore have left to check on Harry, and I will check in on Hermione again later," looking at her boys, "You lot will be sleeping either down here or out back in sleeping bags and the girls will be upstairs." At the first sign of protest, she continued, "We don't want to be disturbed."

"And the rest of us will be leaving as well, Molly," announced Professor McGonagall. "I would like to stop by to check on Hermione tomorrow as well."

"Of course, Minerva. Good night. And Charlie, don't forget to clean up the kitchen." As Samuel, Hagrid, and Minerva left, Molly was conjuring bags for her sons on the floor. "Good night, boys," she said as she climbed the stairs.

--

As Dumbledore, Lupin, and Arthur climbed up the hill towards Hogwarts, they felt the rolling thunder and witnessed the flashing lightening in the skies above Hogsmeade.

"We need to hurry. Harry must regain control of his emotions," urged Dumbledore.

Gasping from their run, they paused, just out of reach of the Whomping Willow. Aiming carefully, Dumbledore's wand shot out a bright flash of red light and they took a tentative step forward. When the limbs did not try and crush them, they rushed forward, opened the concealed door, and entered the hidden tunnel. Arthur argued it would be best if he entered the house alone to talk to Harry. The other two decided to head to Hogsmeade to help the residents if they needed. Arthur moved quickly along the tunnel. Opening the trapdoor into the cellar of the house, Arthur noticed how bitterly cold it felt. Lifting his lighted wand aloft, he hurried quickly towards the stairs.

--

Molly reentered Ginny's room and glanced for a minute at the two girls huddled there on the bed. Hermione's head was leaning on Ginny's shoulder as Ginny gently stroked Hermione's tangled hair.

"Ginny, dear, you can use one of your brothers' rooms tonight. They're either sleeping downstairs or in the backyard in bags. I need to talk to Hermione for a little bit."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired of talking," mumbled Hermione.

As Ginny got up and left after giving Hermione another hug, Molly replied, "Suit yourself dear. We can talk tonight or first thing in the morning. But we're going to have a little talk."

With a hint of anger, Hermione replied, "Fine, let's get it over with."

"Good choice dearie. Now," she continued as she pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Hermione on the bed, "why do you think this happened?"

"What?!?! Because Harry's an insensitive, hormone-crazy git who..."

"Any other names you'd like to throw out there while you're at it? It's best to just get it out of your system. Go ahead. You've already used idiot and git. How about prat, jerk, buffoon, moron, creep, wanker...or would you like some stronger ones? Off the top of my head I can think of..."

"No, that's enough for now I think," answered Hermione, slightly in shock.

"Fine, then we can continue. You've told me what happened. Now I want you to tell me why you think it happened."

"Well, he started kissing me and then I..."

"Before that. Why did he start kissing you?"

"Well, I had just finished showing him the bathroom and the master bedroom and he was very happy still about the whole house and everything we had done for him."

"And why were you two alone in the bedroom?"

"I just said I was showing it to him."

"I know, but why didn't you show it to him earlier when Ron or somebody else was around?"

"I wanted it to be a special surprise, just me and him."

"I see."

"Oh, I see. You're taking his side! You think this is all my fault! That I'm some kind of tramp or..."

"HERMIONE! That's enough. I am not trying to figure out who to blame. There's enough blame to go around for both of you. I just want you to step back for a moment and try to understand how the two of you found yourselves in a situation I don't believe for one moment either of you wished to happen."

Hermione thought quietly for a moment. "Well, I kept him behind on purpose so that we could be alone for a few minutes. He offered to take me up on his broom for a few minutes which was nice. Then I told him to land on the balcony outside of the bedroom..."

"So it wasn't his idea to go to the bedroom?"

"No, I told him to take us to the balcony, then I had to practically push him through the doors into the bedroom...oh no! Molly! You have to believe me! I had no intention to...I just wanted to show him the rooms and then the painting and photo I had made for him!"

"Shhh...There, there, Hermione. I believe you," soothed Molly. "Do you see where Harry might have been a little confused?"

"Well, yeah, maybe, but still..."

"How did you both end up on the bed?"

"Well, he said he loved the house and everything we had done for him, then he told me he loved me, then he kissed me and I kissed him right back. Then he hugged me tighter and I did the same, then I felt him stumble a bit, then he fell forward, bumping into me and I was falling backwards and I grabbed onto his arms and uhhh..."

"Go on."

"Well, he looked so funny when we fell on the bed, like he had no clue what was happening. I started laughing and he gave me another kiss."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Noo! Well, not at first. He did this brushing thing with his fingers on the side of my face and then I kissed him back. Then he tried to kiss me some more and I told him to stop but he didn't."

"You tried to tell him to stop while you were kissing? How did you do that?"

"Well, I distinctly said...uhh...oh..."

"Did you push him away or do anything else that you wanted him to stop?"

"Well, uhh, no, not until I started screaming at him."

"You already said that, Hermione."

"No, I mean screaming at him telepathically."

"Did he stop then?"

"Yeah, he did. He jumped backwards so fast he fell off the bed."

"Hmmmm." Molly let Hermione sit and think for several minutes. "Once again, Hermione, I want to ask you why you think this happened tonight."

"I don't know...It just happened."

"Oh don't give me that, Hermione. You're much smarter than that. Tell me why you think this happened tonight."

Hermione sat for another minute or so, chewing her lip. "Fine. I put us in a bad situation where it became very easy for our emotions to get out of control."

"Good, but not entirely correct. You both should have known better than to stay too long alone together, especially in a place like a bedroom. That's just asking for trouble. Either one of you could have and should have stopped and said 'Let's go back with the others at the Weasley's.' But neither of you did. The blame lies as much with Harry as it does with you Hermione.

But you are right about your emotions. You and Harry have been through some remarkable experiences together and you have grown very close. Of course, the fact that you can communicate telepathically and see into each other's mind on occasion brings you even closer. But as you saw tonight, emotions can be very powerful, especially between two people who are deeply in love. That's a good and wonderful thing. But it also means you need to be careful.

Now Arthur is going to go talk to Harry. I seriously doubt the _Dursleys_ gave him any useful guidance about treating women. I'm afraid the only influence or advice Harry has received has come from his friends at school."

With a half smile, Hermione cut in, "Uh, yeah. I think we discussed that briefly right before I flew off on his Firebolt."

"Yes, dear. I imagine there might be a few things you two will want to discuss again in a calmer environment. My point was that you might have to help Harry as well learn to deal with his emotions better. I've noticed an incredible difference in him over the last couple of months, mostly due to your influence I believe, but it will probably take more time. I know you don't forget, but remember that he never had a family or anybody who cared for him until he first attended Hogswarts."

With tears running down her cheeks, Hermione asked earnestly, "Do you think we'll be able to work things out? What if he hates me now? I said some really terrible things to him. What if, what if..."

Clasping Hermione tightly in her arms, Molly gently rocked her. "Don't worry dear, things will all work out. Every couple has their rows now and then. Don't you worry, it will be OK. I promise."

Twenty minutes later, she left an exhausted Hermione sleeping soundly on Ginny's bed. As she gently closed her door, she whispered a silent prayer that Arthur had found Harry and had had a good chat with him as well.

--

As Arthur climbed the stair to the third floor, he could feel the floor rumble from the power of the growing storm outside. Shouting out Harry's name as he ran through the hallways, he paused outside of the door leading to Harry's bedroom. He knocked loudly and when there was no response, he opened the door. He quickly saw the broken picture by the wall and then focused on the two glass doors swinging wildly on their hinges. A bolt of lightening illuminated the form of a figure shaking his fists in the air. Arthur quickly crossed the room and stepped outside.

"Why?!?! What did I do?!?! I love her!!! What have I done?!?!" At each shouted phrase, there was a powerful clap of thunder and a brilliant bolt of lightening. And the storm's fury increased.

Arthur clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder and spun him around. Harry spun with the move, slid his hand down Arthur's arm to latch powerfully onto the wrist, rolled the arm over so that the elbow was on top, and then Harry slapped down with his free palm, driving Arthur to his knees.

As Arthur groaned in pain Harry threatened to dislocate his elbow and growled, "Who are you?! Why are you bothering me?!"

Arthur looked up into Harry's face and almost couldn't recognize Harry through the agonized expression he wore. "It's Arthur. I've come to talk to you, Harry. You need to calm down. This storm will destroy the village of Hogsmeade. You must calm down," he gasped through pain-clenched teeth. There was no reaction. Arthur was forced lower and lower. "Harry, stop. Harry! Please stop!" The pain was becoming excruciating, he needed to get Harry's attention. "Son! Please stop and listen to me."

Harry froze and blinked in astonishment, then his eyes cleared for a moment. He then reached down and pulled Arthur back to his feet and cried out, "I'm sorry Arthur, I'm so sorry. I...I didn't recognize you."

Arthur gave him a hug and replied, "It's OK, Harry. You need to calm down. The storm..."

"I'm trying," whispered Harry in an anxious tone. "I'm trying."

"Come downstairs to the kitchen, I'll put on a pot of cocoa for us," urged Arthur as he guided Harry inside and closed the doors. Harry just followed quietly.

After starting the pot of cocoa, Arthur cast a quick drying spell on Harry and then lit a fire in the fireplace at the far edge of the kitchen. Harry just sat in his chair at the table and stared at his folded hands. The storm outside sounded like it was winding down. When Arthur put a warm cup of cocoa in his hands, he drank it numbly. After a second cup, he looked up at Arthur with a painful look in his eyes and said quietly, "I've lost her, Arthur. I've driven away the person who mattered most to me in the entire world. What am I going to do?"

"Have another cup and then we'll talk," urged Arthur.

Sipping quietly, Harry waited for Arthur to start.

"Harry, Molly has been talking with Hermione, and she suggested that I come to have a little chat with you as well. I don't think things are as bad as you imagine."

"So everybody knows what happened?"

"Molly only spoke with Albus, Remus, and I. She didn't give us any details. Everyone else that was there only knows that Hermione was very upset about something and there was some initial concern about whether you were still alive or not."

"What?"

"Well, Ron asked where you were when Hermione showed up at the Burrow without you and she nearly lobbed off his head with your broom before Samuel grabbed it."

Harry's half grin quickly disappeared. "If she's that upset at the mere mention of my name, it's over. She'll never talk to me again."

"Easy there, Harry. Like I said, Molly's talking to her now. She's in good hands. But there's a few things you and I need to discuss first."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Like how you got into this mess to begin with."

"Hey! It wasn't my idea for the two of us to stay behind. It wasn't my idea to go to the bedroom. It..."

"And you could have stopped it at any point. It doesn't matter whose idea it was, Harry. One of you needed to step up and make the decision to return to our home, and neither of you did."

"But I love her, Arthur. And I thought she loved me."

"You do. And she still does, Harry."

"But..."

"But nothing Harry. Look, I'm sorry nobody has had this talk with you sooner, but better late than never."

Blushing slightly, Harry replied, "Arthur, I already know all about how..."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. But I'm talking about a more important talk. There is more to love than just the physical aspects, Harry. Surely you understand that much at least."

"Of course I do," retorted Harry angrily.

"Good. Then this will be a short talk. When Hermione told you to stop, what did you do?"

"I stopped. Why?"

"Right when she asked you to?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop right when she asked you to do so? If what you wanted to do was right, if it was natural, if it was just what two people in love normally do, why did you stop right away?"

Harry just looked at Arthur for a few minutes thinking. "I guess because if she felt uncomfortable, then maybe it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Good. Did you have any hesitations before that moment? Any thoughts that maybe this wasn't the best thing to be doing?"

"Well, yeah. But Hermione seemed to think it was a good idea, at least until, well, she said no."

"Now why might you have had second thoughts, even before Hermione told you no?"

"Uhh, because it wasn't the right thing to be doing in the first place?"

"I think we can both agree to that, Harry. There is a time and place for everything Harry. From what I know of Hermione, I imagine she and her family share the belief with my family that sex before marriage is a very bad idea. Now I'm sure many of your classmates, and indeed, much of the Muggle world, and even many in the Wizarding world would disagree. That's beside the point. It's not important what they think. Have you ever discussed this with Hermione?"

"No, it never came up. I never gave it much thought."

"Well, it's about time you do. Let me tell you why Molly and I think it is important, and why we've tried to teach this idea to our children.

The intimate experiences that a husband and wife can share are very special, very personal and they should only be shared between two people who have made very special commitments to each other—in other words, two people that are married. To do otherwise cheapens the experience, makes it less precious, despite what the rest of the world or some of your friends might say.

Real love is not about instant physical gratification. It's about commitment, and sacrifice, and lots of hard work. And it exists on many different levels, emotional, intellectual, and spiritual, in addition to the physical. Real love doesn't make demands or have to be proven to be true—it is giving and unselfish. Real love grows over time, and therefore isn't afraid to wait for the right moment. That's why Molly and I waited, that's why we tell our children to wait, that's why I'm telling you to wait until you're sure you've found the right person _and_ made the commitment to be there for her forever _before_ you fully express your love for her."

Harry sat still, thinking hard about everything Arthur had just told him. "Thanks, Arthur. You've given me a lot to think about. Do you think we'll be able to work things out?"

"I think you have a very good chance, Harry."

"But how do I go about making this up to Hermione?"

Arthur sighed deeply. "Based on extensive personal experience, flowers make an excellent start."

As Harry reached for the floppy hat, Arthur grasped his wrist. "I'd give her some more time to cool off first, Harry. Waiting until at least tomorrow morning to talk to her would be a good idea."

"Thanks again, Arthur."

--

When Hermione woke up in the morning and walked downstairs, she couldn't actually step off of the stairs because the room was covered in flowers. Off to her side, by the kitchen door, a large bush with flowers that were constantly changing colors shook as someone behind it sneezed.

"Bloody Harry. Why couldn't he just order flowers from a shop like a normal wizard instead of conjuring up a bloomin' garden patch in our living room." Pushing aside the leaves, Ron turned around, rubbing his puffy red eyes and complaining, "Bloody allergies," as he wandered back into the kitchen. He didn't notice Hermione there looking at the other beautiful flowers and budding plants. There were singing bushes, thornless roses, dipping daffodils, rainbow carnations, prancing pansies, several starflowers hovering in midair and blinking, and dozens of others. When she looked outside, there was a hundred different varieties she didn't know the names of swaying in the early morning breeze.

"Somebody sure wants to get your attention," remarked Molly as she descended the stairs.

"Hmmph," snorted Hermione. "I have half a mind to let him try a little harder."

"From the looks of things, he's been trying very hard all night dear."

"I know, I know. They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"They sure are dear."

"And there are an awful lot of them, aren't there?"

"There are dear."

"And it looks like he went to an awful lot of trouble, doesn't it?"

"It does dear."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I would try the kitchen if I were you. I've noticed that young men spend an awful lot of time in there."

"Thank's Molly, for everything," exclaimed Hermione as she gave her a big hug and then wound her way through the living flower nursery to the kitchen.

"You're welcome dear," murmured Molly.

When Hermione swung open the kitchen door she stood there for a moment as all movement at the table froze. "Has anyone seen Harry?" Nobody replied. "Oh, for crying out loud, I'm not going to hurt you." The only response she noticed was that the twins and Bill and Charlie were slowly backing towards the kitchen door leading outside. "Oh, go on. Clear out you lot," she yelled in exasperation at the four, who immediately turned and ran for the door. "You," she pointed at Ron, "have you seen Harry?"

"Seen Harry? No, I just bloody woke up! And if I were him, I'd..."

The rest was a low mumble as Arthur clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him towards the kitchen door. "I think we'll finish breakfast outside, Hermione. Good luck." Arthur shut the door tightly behind him.

"Fat lotta help they were. Where are you Harry?" [Harry? Are you here?]

[I'm here.]

[You're here? Where?]

[Well, I wasn't sure you wanted to see me again. But I sure wanted to talk to you again. I'm...]

[Oh, Harry! I want to see you again! I didn't mean a word I said last night. Please, let me see you again.]

Harry uncloaked himself on the other side of the kitchen. He looked very pale and very tired. As the tears streamed down her face, Hermione ran to him and he caught her in his arms.

"Mione. I was so afraid I had lost you forever. I am so sorry about last night."

"No, Harry it was all my fault, I'm so sorry."

With tears rolling down their faces, they both started laughing.

"Here, let me get us something to eat while we talk," suggested Harry.

"I'll help," offered Hermione.

The next forty five minutes were silent except for the clatter of pans and plates as Hermione and Harry mindspoke to each other, apologizing and discussing the events of the previous evening. When they walked out the back door, with Harry's arm draped around Hermione's shoulders, it was to a standing ovation from the rest of the Weasley family.

When the cheers finally died down, Ron asked, "Does this mean I can finish my breakfast now? I'm starving. I think we still have some birthday cake left."

Laughter followed him as he led the family back in the kitchen. Molly stopped and gave Arthur a big hug before they went in and joined their family.


	11. Ch 11 Ron's Troubles

Ch 11 Ron's Struggles

Now that the house was done, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Bill, and Charlie had a lot more spare time. Harry and Hermione spent a lot of time with them at either the Weasleys or at Harry's new house, in addition to their training with Saldar and Harry's lessons with Dumbledore. The twins were still busy with their joke shop, but made time each evening for Quidditch games at Harry's place. None of them became as competitive as those on Harry's birthday. And there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that even the twins followed to not even joke about the minor spat between Harry and Hermione.

Several days after the birthday party, their letters arrived from Hogwarts while they were having lunch at the Weasleys. The envelopes for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were fairly thick, but Harry's was rather thin. Ginny nearly dropped her letter in shock when she found a prefect's badge inside. She excitedly ran off to find her mother to tell her the great news. Enthusiastic as ever, Hermione seemed honestly surprised when she received a head girl's badge. She quickly began browsing her course list and required books.

"Honestly Hermione, who did you think they were going to pick?" grumbled Ron.

In return, Ron was dumbfounded when he found, in addition to a badge for prefect, a letter from Professor McGonagall asking him to be the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He ripped it out of the envelope and began doing a little victory dance around the table.

"Aren't you going to look at your list of classes and books?" asked Hermione.

"Who cares? I'm the Quidditch captain! I'm the Quidditch captain."

"Well, you'll have to invite Katie to our matches. I'm sure she'll be very proud of you."

Ron stopped dancing and looked at Harry oddly. "Probably not, mate. We broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"You what?" asked a shocked Hermione, as she and Harry swapped incredulous glances. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I thought things were going fairly well between you two."

"Nah, not really. It turns out she wasn't really my type." Looking at their concerned looks, Ron continued, "Really, I'm fine. It's for the best. But I can't believe McGonagall didn't ask you to be the captain, Harry."

Uncomfortable, Harry quickly shifted his glance towards Hermione.

"She asked you first, didn't she Harry?" asked Ron in a voice that trembled slightly. When Harry didn't reply immediately, Ron snapped, "I should have known. I'm always second choice, always in the shadow of the great Harry Potter!"

"It's not like that, Ron!" exclaimed Harry. "I didn't really want to be captain. I knew you did and that I wouldn't have the ti..."

"Oh, of course not. You have enough titles and awards, don't you? What's one more? Ehh, I don't want to be Quidditch captain, maybe Ron would like it—why don't you toss him a bone, Professor McGonagall. That'll make him happy. Well, I don't want it like that!"

"It wasn't like that at all, Ron! You want to know why I turned it down? I'll tell you. First, I won't have the time to dedicate to planning the strategies and practices and all that. Second, I'm no good at devising Quidditch tactics—I'm a seeker. I'm on the team, but I don't play with the team. Don't you get it? For six years, I've basically played Quidditch by myself. Sure I run interference on a few plays now and then, but the only strategy I had to know was to make sure my team wasn't down more than 140 points when I caught the snitch. You've lived and breathed Quidditch your entire life. If your face were any redder, you'd be a Chudley Cannon. I told McGonagall that you'd make the best captain for the team, you know the game better, you're better at strategy, and you'll have the time to dedicate to the team. I just catch the snitch. That's what I do best. Now if you don't believe that, then fine, tell McGonagall to find another captain." Harry then got up and stormed out of the Weasley's kitchen.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Well, go on then. Take his side. You always do."

"Ronald Weasley! When are you going to grow up? I thought you had put aside all of this petty jealousy after the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah, rub it in Hermione."

"Let me finish. Do you know why Harry is coming back this year?"

"Of course. So he can graduate."

"Don't be so thick. Harry took down Voldemort. Do you seriously think there is anything left for him to learn in one of our DADA or Charms classes? Harry could take the NEWTs tomorrow and ace the exams without even studying. He's already read all of the course books we use at Hogwarts. And that's not counting the other books and scrolls he's studied from the restricted section in the school library, the archives at the Ministry of Magic, and other private collections."

"How could he have done all that? Why would he come back then?"

"Harry just wants to have a normal school year. As normal as he is ever likely to get. He'll be doing independent coursework with some of the Professors at Hogwarts and Dumbledore is trying to get permission from the Ministry to allow Harry to do some of his Auror training while he's at school. He wants to try and enjoy one year at Hogwarts without having to worry about Voldemort. But most of all, he wants to spend time with me and you, playing Quidditch, going to Hogsmeade, dancing at a ball, playing pranks on the Slytherins—all of the really fun stuff he hasn't been able to fully enjoy over the last six years."

"I—I didn't know that," gasped Ron in a quiet voice. "Wait, did you say Harry wants to dance at a ball?"

Hermione smiled. "He will if he knows what's good for him. Now let me finish. Dumbledore even offered him a position teaching dueling and running the DA as an official club of the school."

"Well, that figures."

"Knock it off, Ron. Harry turned him down."

"Why?"

"Harry just wanted to be treated like the other students. He didn't want any special perks or privileges. And he didn't want to give any grounds for Snape to get him kicked off the Quidditch team."

"Huh?"

"Harry wanted to make sure that he maintained his student status. If he taught in an official capacity where he was paid, he was afraid he might not be able to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And Harry is very determined to beat Snape and the Slytherins again this year."

"I am such a git."

"Well, at least you can admit it. Now go and find Harry and talk to him."

Hermione watched from the kitchen window as Ron chased Harry on his broom for a while. Ron finally caught him and they talked for a few minutes. She then smiled as they chased a snitch for a little while, glad for the temporary peace at least. But the unsettling thought that Ron had changed, or had not changed, continued to plague her as she watched. Ever since they had left Hogwarts, something between the three felt different.

[Have you noticed any difference between the three of us, Harry.]

[Yeah, you're much prettier than either me or Ron.]

[I'm being serious, Harry. Have you noticed anything different about Ron?]

[Nah. I think you're worrying too much. He's the same old Ron.]

[You don't think, that maybe, uhh, one of those Yonnua got to him?] suggested Hermione hesitantly.

[WHAT?! No way! It's just Ron! Stop overreacting and relax, Hermione. Blimey!]

[Harry, it's just that I worry about...]

In a little calmer tone, Harry replied. [I know, I know. Look, if it will make you feel any better, I'll check him out later with infrared vision.]

[But what if the Death Eaters gave them a way to block that?]

[Samuel didn't say anything about that.]

[I know, but Samuel doesn't know everything. He didn't even get to finish interrogating Schraeder. There could be...]

[Stop it, Hermione. You can't keep worrying about every little thing. You'll drive yourself crazy. Try and relax. Everything will be fine.]

Hermione didn't feel very comforted. Even if Ron had not been replaced by a Yonnua and was just the same old Ron he'd always been, there was something slightly disturbing about that as well.

Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped by to visit Fred and George at their joke shop. Harry and the twins became so engrossed in discussing various jokes and future projects that they completely lost track of time. Hermione and Ron Apparated to the Burrow to bring back some dinner. When only Hermione returned with her arms full of food, Harry asked where Ron was.

"Where do you think? He said the food might get cold bringing it back."

"What? That wouldn't happen."

"Yeah, I told him. I think he was afraid he wouldn't get his fair share of dinner." Harry and the twins laughed as they started in on the hot meat sandwiches.

Finishing their meal, they decided a quick trip to the Three Broomsticks would be an excellent way to finish off their day. As they walked down the street, something made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. He quickly glanced around, trying to discover what had unsettled him.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I don't know. I feel like we're being watched. Have you noticed anything?"

"No," replied Hermione.

"Harry, you're being paranoid," started George.

"Relax. You need to loosen up," added Fred.

"We can help with that," concluded George. And taking Harry by the arms, they dragged him along the street towards the inn.

As Fred moved to open the door, they noticed a witch with short hair reach for the handle at the same time.

"Katie!" exclaimed George.

"How are you doing? Why haven't you been by the Burrow lately?" asked Fred.

Perplexed, Hermione stared at the twins and then began trying to hush them.

"I'm sure little Ronniekins has been missing you to death," teased George.

"You wouldn't be out sneaking around with somebody else, now would you? Not while you and our dear little brother are..." laughed Fred.

Katie raised her tear filled face and snapped bitterly. "No! He didn't tell you, did he? That conceited little prat! It was Ron that was cheating on me—with Cho Chang."

"What?!?!" exploded Harry while Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Oh yes. And when I confronted him about it, he just laughed."

"I'm—we're so sorry, Katie. We didn't know," apologized Fred.

"That little two-timing jerk! Don't worry, Katie. We'll straighten out Ron," promised George.

"We'll make him sorry he ever hurt you," growled Fred.

"No, please don't do anything on my account. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it." Katie's shoulders hunched as she began to cry again.

Hermione stepped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Nonsense, Katie. It will be OK. Why don't we go somewhere and we can talk a bit." She moved towards the Three Broomsticks.

Katie shook her head. "I—I really don't feel like being around a lot of people right now. But thanks for offering. I'll just..."

"That's fine, Katie. We could go somewhere else and talk, just you and me, if you'd like."

With tears streaming down her face, Katie nodded and whispered thank you.

[Harry, why don't you take the twins inside and help them cool off a bit before you head home. I'm afraid they might kill Ron on sight right now. I'll meet you all at the Burrow later.]

Harry nodded his head, and led the fuming twins inside as Katie and Hermione walked off down the street. Nobody felt like drinking anything. Harry just sat in astonishment at Ron's cruel behavior while the twins planned increasingly inventive and elaborate methods of punishment.

After about ten minutes, he roared, "That's enough!" causing several of the other patrons to glance over at their table. In a slightly calmer tone of voice, Harry continued, "Getting back at Ron might make you feel better, but it's not going to make Katie feel any better or do Ron any good."

"Who said we wanted to help him, Harry?" countered Fred.

"Nobody should treat a girl like that. They were teammates, Harry. They're both Gryffindors! He had no right to do that to her, or to anyone!" argued George.

"I agree. I'm not defending him. But dipping him in gravy and sealing him in a cave with one of Charlie's dragons is not going to help the situation. There must be something else to do. Now look. Maybe if we all get together to talk..."

"Right, Harry! I'll bring the Beater bats," added George helpfully.

"And I'll bring some Bludgers," chimed in Fred.

Exasperated, Harry suggested, "And I suppose I should bring the veritaserum potion and maybe some of Filch's chains from the dungeon?"

"Excellent, Harry!"

"That's the spirit, old chap!"

"But the emphasis should be on more pain."

[Owww! What are you doing?!?! Stop!! NOOO! HARRY!]

Harry stood so fast his chair flew backwards. "Hermione!!!" he screamed. [Where are you? What's wrong?] Frightened at the lack of response, Harry sprinted towards the front door while everyone in the tavern looked on in shock. Fred and George finally rose to their feet and rushed to catch Harry as he burst through the front door.

"Harry!"

"What's the matter!?!?"

"Something's happened to Hermione and Katie. Split up now and look for them. If you see anything, send up some sparks in the air with your wand. Go now!" commanded Harry.

Without another word, the three sprinted apart in different directions, searching furiously.

Harry shielded his eyes against the setting sun as he searched the skyline for a burst of sparks he kept examining every possible hiding place he could imagine as he raced down street after street, finding nothing. As the minutes passed, Harry's mood grew steadily darker, as did the sky with gathering thunderclouds.

[Stop and think for a minute. There's got to be a more effective way to search.] he berated himself. Then he noticed the gathering clouds and the rapidly cooling temperature. He tried to slow his breathing as he thought desperately, [Control. I have to maintain control. Now calm down and think. Think!]

[Idiot!] he screamed at himself with a sudden flash of insight. He cloaked himself and leaped into the air as he turned into his dragonform. Soaring over the streets of Hogsmeade, he quickly spotted both of the Weasley twins searching in two different alleys.

[Hermione! Where are you?] he kept calling out, waiting in vain for an answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of movement at the edge of the village, near the forest. He teleported there instantly and tried to make sense of the scene he saw before him.

He saw Hermione's still form laying on the ground. Near her body were two people engaged in some sort of wrestling match. As Harry knelt beside Hermione's body while keeping his wand and eyes focused on the two figures struggling with each other, he observed a third figure emerging from the woods at a sprint. Finding a feeble pulse with a shaking finger, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and returned all of his attention to the other three figures as the rising winds calmed down and the temperature stopped dropping.

Harry recognized the two figures locked in a life and death struggle—Katie and Aardus. With one hand locked on Katie's wrist, Aardus was trying to prevent her from stabbing him with a dagger. Katie's other hand was latched on to the back of Aardus's neck, and Aardus's other hand was on her throat, trying to choke her. Circling the pair warily was Samuel, who looked anxiously at the pair.

"Let her go before anyone else gets hurt! You're not going to get away," warned Samuel, raising his wand and moved closer.

As Harry stepped steadily closer, Aardus glanced at him. "Neither of us is what we seem, Potter," he growled.

Harry replied coldly, "I know what you are, Aardus. You're a cold-blooded murderer. You're a monster. You killed those five thieves in Athens, didn't you?"

Harry thought he saw an expression of pain flicker across the face of Aardus, but there was no other visible response.

"That's what I thought," replied Harry as he coolly aimed his wand. When Katie managed to force Aardus to his knees, Harry stared in surprise. He studied the two closely for another moment as Katie pushed the dagger closer to Aardus's chest while Aardus tightened his grip on her throat. With a slight nod to Samuel, they cast their spells simultaneously.


	12. Ch 12 Dueling Death

Ch 12

"_Neco Dormitas!"_ was shouted by Samuel at the same time as Harry roared "_Corpus Rumpore!"_ Trapped between the two wizards, Aardus struggled in vain to dodge both spells._  
_  
Samuel's powerful sleeping charm struck a glancing blow off of Aardus's shoulder as a blast of blue energy shot out of Harry's wand and struck Katie hard in the side, tossing her twenty feet to the side where she crumpled to the ground. Her whole body continued twitching involuntarily, as small blue sparks danced around her form. More powerful than a full Body Bind spell, the Body Break spell created painful electric currents that not only disrupted muscular control but prevented coherent thought. Eyes wide, Aardus sprang after her.

"Potter! How could you miss at that range?!" cried Samuel in disbelief as he charged after the quickly moving Aardus. "Damn!" he cried. "This is worse than I thought, Potter. That sleep charm was strong enough to knock out a troll—only an undead creature would have been able to shake it off like that, since they don't really sleep. Your old buddy over there is a vampire, Potter!"

"I know," came the low reply as Harry distinctly heard the spells _Gladius _and _Neco Flamen_ which changed Samuel's wand into a long, tapered sword that began emitting a bright, silvery white flame as he sprinted after Aardus.

"You what?! How long have you known?"

"For about thirty seconds." As Harry ran after Aardus and Katie, his own voice echoed the spells cast by Samuel moments before and his own wand transformed into a slender, curved blade that glowed with its own blinding light. Then Harry drew out _Drughaig Bior de Argid_, the sword of Godric Gryffindor and stalked warily closer to Aardus. As Harry and Samuel closed in on Aardus, who was now picking up the still shaking body of Katie Bell, his mind raced through his options.

[If you have any brilliant ideas, Saldar, now would be the time to suggest them.]

[Kill the one thou callest Katie first. It is more dangerous than the vampire.]

"What?! I can't kill her—we need to talk to her!"

"Have you gone insane, Potter? Who are you talking to? We have to save her and keep him from killing her!" shouted Samuel, still a few steps away from the vampire and his intended victim.

[Master Potter, it is far too dangerous. Thou shall get no useful information from it. Its kind cares nothing for life, not even their own.]

[You know what she is?]

[Yes. I have never faced one, but I have heard of them. And I fear there is only one way to deal with them. Slay them before they slay you.]

Before Harry and Samuel arrived within striking distance of the quicker vampire, Aardus took advantage of the opportunity to finish the job he had begun. As his clawed hands crushed and tore the neck of the motionless girl he held in his hands, Samuel leaped forward, swinging his sword with insane fury while Aardus dodged desperately at the last moment. With a howl of intense pain, Aardus threw the lifeless body at Samuel, knocking him backwards to the ground as a blistering, smoking line of flame appeared along his shoulder and arm where Samuel had struck him.

"NOOOO!" screamed Harry as he realized he had been too slow. He stabbed with both swords low, catching Aardus in the thigh with one blade, and just below the knee with the other. Smoke and flame erupted from the punctures as Aardus hopped backward awkwardly. "We needed to talk to her first!" shouted Harry.

"Potter, it had to be done. Hermione had to be protected from her. Now she will be safe."

"Potter! Quit chewing the fat with him and put a sword in him where it hurts!" screamed Samuel as he regained his feet.

Potter swung both blades from low to high, his left leading his right, leaving parallel smoking scratches on Aardus's chest. As Harry launched his next attack, Aardus stepped backwards, closer to Samuel, who nearly decapitated Aardus with a fierce swing of his own glowing blade.

"Don't kill him, Samuel. He needs to answer some questions first," screamed back Harry.

"You don't talk to vampires, Harry. You stake 'em with silver or wood—whatever's handiest. I thought you'd learned your lesson by now!"

Ignoring Samuel, Harry focused on Aardus. "Aardus! There is still another Yonnua out there. It may be looking for her as well."

With a cold gleam in his eyes, Aardus announced, "Then I will kill that one, too. Farewell for now, Potter. Guard her better in the future." As Samuel stabbed again with his sword, Aardus's body dissolved into smoke and dissipated quickly with the light breeze.

Samuel's furious gaze fixed on Harry. "You've got thirty seconds to explain to me what just happened. After that, I'm guessing you've got about five minutes before this field is crawling with Aurors wanting to know how you miscast a Body Break spell on this poor girl so that damned vampire could rip her throat out." Raising his sword menacingly, he finished, "Start talking, Potter."

Looking calmly at Samuel, Harry whispered _Finite Incantantum _and resheathed the sword of Gryffindor. Then he spoke. "First of all, this girl, Katie, isn't the real Katie Bell I know. It was one of those Yonnua you warned us about. The last time I met Aardus, he nearly escaped a web spell I threw at him. I had thought the spell was defective, but I got trapped in one myself. They're strong enough to hold a small giant. Aardus nearly broke out of one by himself without a spell. There was no way the Katie I knew from Hogwarts could go toe to toe with him in a wrestling match. And why was she using a dagger instead of a wand? Any witch would go for her wand, not a dagger. Since she was a Yonnua, she wouldn't have been able to cast any spells with a wand—if she wanted to defend herself, it would have to be with something else. I think she was after Hermione."

"You're not going to believe that vampire, are you?"

"Look, Samuel, there's something different about him. I've seen vampires before—and they don't give off any heat at all. They're more like a black hole, they seem to suck in warmth and energy instead. But with Aardus, it wasn't like that...I'm not sure..."

"What? What do you mean you could see..."

"With my infravision. And when I looked at that thing," Harry looked at the body of Katie Bell, "I saw her head glowing—a lot brighter than yours. Just like you told us. She was a Yonnua, Samuel. And there is something strange about Aardus—I don't know quite how to explain it."

"Well, don't give it much thought. He's a vampire. That's enough for me. The next time I see him, I'm going to put him back in his grave." Looking at the body of Katie while Harry went to check on Hermione, Samuel asked, "Uhh, Harry? If this girl is supposed to be a Yonnua, why hasn't she changed forms?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know? You're the expert on the Yonnua, aren't you?"

[She won't change form, Harry. When they die, the Yonnua remain in the form of their last victim. That's why it has been so difficult to prove their existence.]

"Not really," replied Samuel. Thinking for a minute while looking at Harry, he continued. "Look, I believe you Potter. But I'm not sure the Aurors who are going to arrive here any minute are going to buy this story. We can't really explain to them about the Yonnua without creating a huge panic, and I doubt they would believe us anyways. I've read what your Ministry thinks of you half the time, and I know what my reputation is here. I think we better take Hermione and leave."

Harry looked at him coldly. "Katie's parents deserve to know how she died."

"Potter, we don't even know where the real body is. I don't like it anymore than you do, but there's not much more we can do by staying here. And there are a lot of problems that can be avoided if we go now."

Harry glared at him for a moment, and then both turned at the sound of approaching steps.

"Harry!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Did you find Hermione?"

"Ohhhh..."

"NOOO!" finished Fred as he ran towards Hermione. George sprinted to Katie's body.

With a final, angry glance at Samuel, Harry replied quietly, "Hermione's still alive, but we need to get her some help. Katie didn't make it. There was a vampire and Samuel and I couldn't save her in time. Don't touch anything though, I'm sure the Aurors will want to look around." Harry crouched down, and held Hermione's hand. It was cold and clammy to the touch. Whipping off his cloak, he wrapped it around her and looked at Fred. "Go back to Hogsmeade and get someone from St. Mungo's. Please."

Fred disappeared with a pop, and a few moments later there were three more pops. Dumbledore appeared with two Aurors from the ministry. Looking with concern at Harry and Hermione, he opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Hermione is hurt, I'm not sure how bad, but she's still alive. Katie is not." Picking up Hermione in his arms, he glanced quickly at Samuel, and then looked at the two Aurors, glad he recognized one of them from the final battle against Voldemort. "Fred Weasley will be back with a healer from St. Mungo's any minute now. Hermione and Katie left the twins and I at the Three Broomsticks so they could talk for a few minutes. I'm not sure how they got out here, but I got a bad feeling when they were gone for a while. I freaked out a bit at the inn, and made the twins come and help look for them. When I finally found them here, Hermione was already down and out, just like you saw her on the ground. Samuel got here about the same time I did. Katie was trying to fight off what we first thought was a man, but turns out to have been a vampire."

The Aurors gasped. Dumbledore's eyes focused more intently on Harry as he continued. "Samuel and I had him cornered, and we cast our spells at the same time while the he tried to dodge. Right over there." Harry pointed with his wand. "Samuel's sleep charm bounced off his shoulder and my Body Break spell hit Katie, knocking her about twenty feet over there. When the sleep charm failed to drop him, we realized he was a vampire and we both cast the _Gladius_ and _Neco Flamen_ spells, to try and finish him off. But we didn't get there in time. The vampire beat us to Katie and tore her throat out. We got a few hits in, but he managed to escape before we could put him down for good."

The Auror who Harry didn't recognize looked in shock at first Harry and then Samuel. "But neither of you are Death Stalkers, how did you manage to survive, how did you know the Flame of Death charms?"

"I've seen them used before, against Voldemort's Dementors," replied Harry. An involuntary shudder shook the Auror as he tried to meet, and then avoid Harry's gaze. The other Auror listened quietly and then moved over to question Samuel and George.

Dumbledore reached over and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "You have done enough for tonight, Harry. Take Hermione to the Burrow and get some rest. You will both need it. I will take care of this here. I will send the Healers there when they arrive."

With a grateful glance at Dumbledore Harry nodded and whispered so that only Dumbledore could hear, "We need to talk later sir. The vampire was our old friend from Greece."

"I see," he replied with a stern face. "I will stop by later to check in on Hermione and yourself. Now go."

Harry made sure he had a secure hold on Hermione and then called to the Aurors, "Unless you have any other questions for me, I will be taking Hermione to the Burrow now."

One of the Aurors moved forward and extended his hand. "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Potter, but I need to check your wand." Harry passed him the wand. The Auror muttered the necessary charm, and a wisp of white smoke emerged from the wandtip and coalesced first into what looked like a small cloud which exploded violently, then a flame with the image of a skull in it, then into a long sword, and finally into the form of a body which twitched slightly.

"You can go now, Mr. Potter," replied the Auror. "If we have any more questions, we'll know where to find you."

"Thanks," answered Harry, and disappeared with Hermione. A few moments later, Fred and three Healers appeared. Dumbledore informed them that Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow and showed them the little glass globe that displayed the image of the Burrow so that they could apparate there. Then the twins and two of the Healers disappeared. The third Healer waited until the Aurors were done inspecting the body for evidence, and then took the body with her when she returned to St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore moved over to examine more closely the site of the battle. He found a few ashes on the ground which he pointed out to the Aurors. "Probably burnt vampire flesh. You might want to check that." One of the Aurors pointed his wand and muttered an identification charm, and nodded his head when the ashes glowed a bright green for a brief moment. He then scooped up the ashes into a small leather pouch and labeled it. The other auror examined Samuel's wand and then cast several detection spells around the area of the battle, to see if there had been any other magical disturbances.

His face pale, he looked over at Dumbledore. "There are traces of very powerful Dark magic here tonight, more than I would have expected from a vampire."

Samuel glanced at Dumbledore, and then replied, "It may have been a very powerful vampire."

The two Aurors were wrapping up their investigation. Looking at Samuel, one Auror told him, "All of the evidence that we have examined seems to corroborate the story you and Mr. Potter gave us. But don't plan on leaving anytime soon, in case we need to talk with you further, Mr. Hunt."

"He is currently a guest at Hogwarts," explained Dumbledore, "and if you need to speak with him further, please let me know."

"Very well. Good night then." And the two Aurors disappeared with a pop, to file their report with the Ministry.

Dumbledore looked at Samuel and he asked, "Care for a stroll through the forest before we check in on Miss Granger?"

Samuel chuckled and replied. "Looks like a lovely night for a stroll."

A few minutes later they were deep within the Forbidden Forest, heading to Hogwarts.

"How did you become involved in tonight's activities Samuel?"

"I was watching Potter. I figured the Yonnua were probably hired to go after him, Potter being the reason for Voldemort's downfall and all that. I thought nothing of it at first, that girl bumping into them at the inn so I watched the inn for a few minutes. I thought it was strange that they headed out of the village to have their private little chat, but I didn't give it much thought at the time. When I heard Potter scream Hermione's name and come barreling out of the inn with the Weasley twins on his heels, I knew there was a problem. Of course it all makes sense now. The girl was a Yonnua. Instead of going directly for Harry, it was going to kill the person closest to him. And then go after him. Harry would never have known what hit him."

"Ordinarily, I would agree. But Harry and Hermione are no ordinary couple. I'm not sure that any Yonnua would have been able to trick Harry into thinking it was Hermione. Or vice-versa."

"Come off it, old man. You're kidding, right? I mean, yeah, the kid's a great wizard and all that, but detecting a Yonnua?"

With a slight smile, Dumbledore asked Samuel, "When Harry cast the Body Break charm, do you think he hit what he was aiming at?"

Samuel thought quietly for a moment, replaying the battle over in his mind. "Yeah. He did. At the time, I was furious—I couldn't figure out how he could have missed as close as we were. But he didn't miss. He hit the target he was aiming at."

"Hmmm. Tell me, Samuel. What do you think of Harry's potential as an Auror?"

"You're kidding me, right? The boy defeated Voldemort, weren't you there?" laughed Samuel.

"As a matter of fact, I was there. And I have never witnessed a more powerful display of raw power and courage in my entire life. There is no doubt that Harry is a very powerful mage. But I would like to know your opinion of his potential as an Auror."

"Why are you asking me? Ask one of the Aurors he trained with, or one of those who fought with him against Voldemort. You know I was never good Auror material, that's why they booted me from the American Ministry's Dark Ops Group. You know how rough that crew is. You've got to be a real misfit to get tossed out of the DOGs." Samuel laughed bitterly.

"Yes, I know Samuel. That is why I am asking you."

"What? Why?" Samuel stopped to look at Dumbledore. Then a thought struck him. "You don't think Harry will cut it as an Auror, do you? Oh, he's got the talent and the power, and certainly the drive, but you're afraid he might not have the temperament for it, is that it?"

Dumbledore looked at Samuel, but did not answer.

"Fine. Keep your secrets to yourself, greybeard. Let me tell you what I saw tonight. I saw a kid, he's what—barely seventeen?—handle himself more calmly under pressure than most of the men I fought with while in the service. His mental concentration is nothing short of incredible. He can focus on several problems simultaneously without getting distracted, and deals with them in the proper order of importance. He makes the right decision and he makes it quickly. He doesn't hesitate—he acts immediately and effectively when needed. He fluidly adapts new tactics to a rapidly changing situation. He is fearless without being foolhardy. While he is very effective by himself, it's possible that he would be even more effective with a partner, but it would have to be someone very intelligent and intuitive in order to keep up with him.

On the down side, he may have a tendency to be too soft on an opponent—I'm not sure he has that killer's instinct an Auror sometimes needs in a really tight situation. He seems to want to understand more than he needs to in order to do his job. And that temper—he needs to gain a little better control of his emotions." When Samuel noticed the corners of Dumbledore's lips raising in a smile, he admitted, "Fine. So I'm still working on controlling my temper. But you wanted to hear about Potter. Tell me, how does he deal with rules and authority figures?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not very well, I must admit. Minerva and I long ago lost count of the number of school rules he and his friends bent or broke during their time at Hogwarts. And there is no way to count the number of laws and regulations he broke during his training last year."

"I suspected as much. Finally, that girlfriend of his, the Granger girl. She could be a weak link for him. A soft spot an enemy could exploit. They nearly did tonight."

Dumbledore looked at Samuel thoughtfully. "Actually, Hermione is the key to Harry's incredible strength and power. He would be a much weaker wizard without her, and most likely, a very dead one."

For several moments, the two walked in silence.

"Speaking of Granger, how did she survive?" asked Samuel. "I'm not sure anyone has ever survived a Yonnua attack before."

"That is a question we will have to ask her," replied Dumbledore.

When Harry appeared in the living room at the Burrow with Hermione in his arms, Molly gasped and ran forward to meet them.

"What happened Harry?" asked Molly.

"The same thing that always happens," muttered Harry bitterly. "The bad guys come after me and someone I care about gets caught in the middle."

"Is she hurt badly?"

"I don't know. Fred is supposed to be bringing some Healers from St. Mungo's. She's been out cold for a while now. Could we put her in one of the bedrooms?"

"Of course, dear. Follow me. And don't blame yourself, Harry."

Harry and Molly had just gotten Hermione situated in Ginny's room when Fred and the Healers arrived. Pushing Harry aside, they asked him to leave. When he refused, Molly spoke with him softly and convinced him to follow her outside the room. For the next hour, Harry paced the hallway outside, refusing to sit down or talk to anyone who came upstairs to try and visit with him.

Molly left him alone and went downstairs and noticed the twins talking rather heatedly with Ron off to one side of the room. As the discussion grew louder, Molly went to pull Ron away from the twins—all three of them looked as if they were about to start swapping punches any moment. She led Ron, who was still snarling comments over his shoulder to his older brothers, into the kitchen to talk to him by herself. Half an hour later, she went back upstairs and sat in a chair outside of Ginny's room and watched sadly as Harry paced back and forth.

When the Healers finally emerged, Harry rushed to confront them. "How is she? Is she going to be OK?"

"We cannot tell for sure, Mr. Potter. We're sorry. We've done everything we possibly can here. She is stable now, and resting comfortably, but she still shows no signs of consciousness. You must prepare yourself for the worst, Mr. Potter. She may never regain consciousness."

"NOOO!" screamed Harry. He angrily stepped forward towards the Healers and shook off Molly's hand as she tried to place it on his shoulder.

"Once we have spoken with her parents, we will take her to St. Mungo's where we might be able to help her more."

"No! NOO!" Molly moved to his side and made as if to speak, but he ignored her as he glared angrily at the Healers. "You are not shipping her off to that floor at St. Mungo's with Lockhart and the Longbottoms! She is not a lost cause! I am not giving up on her!" Harry pushed forward past the Healers, but they grabbed his arms as he brushed by them.

"We understand your anger and deeply regret that we cannot do more. But there is nothing more that can be done right now. There is nothing you can do for her right now, why don't you go back downstairs and wait with the others."

Harry's eyes flashed as he slowly uttered every word. "You...understand... NOTHING!!! Now let go of me and stay out of my way!" Slightly frightened, the two Healers released Harry and backed away slowly.

"Harry! They're only trying to help. Now calm down," urged Molly as the temperature slowly rose.

"I will not! Now leave us alone!" roared Harry and then he disappeared. A moment later, the door on Ginny's room slammed shut so hard it shook for a minute. Then it shuddered again as if someone had slammed it with a battering ram. One of the healers reached forward to turn the doorknob and was knocked backward down the hall about ten feet. The other Healer quickly ran over to help him up. Astonished, they made their way downstairs, muttering loudly about temperamental young wizards.

Standing in front of the door, but not daring to touch it, Molly, struggling to control her own temper, shouted out to Harry. "Harry, come out, dear. We're only trying to help. Come downstairs and we'll talk..."

"Go away!" came the shouted response. Then a moment later, "Please, Molly. Just leave us alone."

Molly turned and quietly went downstairs. Pausing on the landing, she met the anxious glances of Dumbledore, Lupin, and Arthur. The Healers were speaking with the Grangers, who had just arrived with McGonagall. As Molly descended the stairs, Lupin asked, "I guess Harry's locked himself in there with her?"

"You heard?"

"Neither Harry nor you have the quietest of voices, dear," explained Arthur.

"Yes, he's locked himself in there with her. He put a very nasty banishing charm on the door by the way. I think that Healer is lucky the spell didn't knock him through one of our walls. Unless the Grangers want to see their daughter right away, I suggest we give Harry some time to cool down first."

"It seems he already has," noted Dumbledore looking out a window at the calm evening.

At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Granger approached Dumbledore. "We would like to see our daughter." Mrs. Granger's eyes were red and puffy, and she leaned heavily on her husband, who supported her with an arm around her waist. Dumbledore nodded and they followed him slowly up the stairs. Pausing in front of the door, Dumbledore held up his hand in front of the Grangers. They looked at him in surprise as Dumbledore explained.

"Molly informed me that Harry placed a banishing charm on the door. What that means is that if you touch the door, you will be repelled, or pushed backwards. I will need to remove it first."

Standing in front of the door, Dumbledore raised his hands and moved them slowly in an intricate pattern as he whispered quietly. "Impressive, Harry. Ahh, very clever. Hmmm. There. That should do it." He reached forward, glanced over at the Grangers, then slowly turned the knob. Nothing happened and then the door swung slowly inward.

Dumbledore stepped in first and glanced quickly around the room, checking rapidly for any other charms that Harry had left. There were none. Then he moved closer to the two motionless figures by the bed. When she entered, Hermione's mother gasped loudly and moved forward until Dumbledore grabbed her wrist.

"I understand your worry and concern, but please do not touch either of them right now."

Over his wife's shoulder, Fred Granger looked at the thin form of his daughter covered by the bedsheets. On one side of her bed was the still form of Harry Potter. He held one of Hermione's hands in his own, their fingers interlaced. His other hand lay on her forehead, and he was leaning forward, resting on his forearm with his eyes closed.

"What...is he sleeping?"

"I do not believe so, Mr. Granger. Let me try to explain. Your daughter and Mr. Potter share a very special connection..."

"Are you talking about telepathy? Hermione told us something about that."

"Excellent. Yes, they share a very strong mental link. Several months ago, the last time the both of you were at Hogwarts, when Harry was so badly hurt, Hermione used that mental connection they share to help Harry. I believe that is what Harry is trying to do right now. He is looking for your daughter."

"Can he help her?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I cannot say for certain. But if there is anything at all that can be done to help your daughter, Harry will do it."

She began sobbing and turned to her husband who wrapped her up in a huge hug trying to console her.

"Hermione could not be in better hands right now. Harry will not rest until she is better."

"But the Healers said...I thought you weren't sure he could help?"

"I am not sure that he can. I can only hope, for both of their sakes."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not believe Harry will return without her."

Stunned, the Grangers turned and looked at Dumbledore in awe.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Nothing but wait I am afraid. And try to make yourselves comfortable." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured a comfortable chair for himself and a sofa for the Grangers.


	13. Ch 13 Chasing a Ghost

--Author's Note: Once again, I am having problems with the symbols I have been using to indicate when someone is using telepathy, so I have decided to use italics within double quotation marks. I hope this does not confuse anyone. Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming.

Ch 13 Chasing a Ghost

Harry opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in disbelief. The soaring, majestic walls of the library that represented Hermione's mind looked as if they had been firebombed. Smoking craters surrounded him on the grounds in front of the massive oak doors. One of the doors lay in splinters in the entryway while the other sagged on one surviving hinge. Even the massive stone walls bore massive scorch marks and impact indentations from catapult boulders. One wall slumped and seemed ready to collapse—Harry could see evidence of the tunnels that had been dug to undermine the wall.

"_Oh, Hermione! What did they do to you?!"_ he thought with anguish.

In disbelief, Harry walked forward through the damaged entryway. Passing through the outer hallway Harry entered another large doorway and walked past another pair of heavy wooden doors lying ten feet inside the main chamber where they had been blown inward. Shock and despair filled Harry's face as he gazed at the smoldering ruins of shelves and books that lay strewn everywhere. Whatever had broken into Hermione's mind had attempted to destroy everything. Everything that made up Hermione. Struggling to control his mounting fear and anger, Harry looked for one of the exits and broke into a run, shouting out Hermione's name.

---

As Harry's body began to shake, Molly moved forward but then stopped as Dumbledore grabbed her arm.

"There is nothing more we can do right now for either of them. All we can do is wait and pray for the best." Dumbledore's gaze swept the room, glancing at first Molly, then Arthur, and then the Grangers. Dumbledore paused for a moment and then concentrated intently with his eyes closed.

"_Saldar, the Healers did not seem too optimistic about Hermione's chances. They have never seen anything like this. Can you provide me any more information about the condition of either Hermione or Harry?"_

"_I am truly sorry, Master Dumbledore. There is not much more information I canst add than I hath already given you. I failed to recognize the grave danger that Mistress Granger was in until the Yonnua actually attacked her. It was a devastating mental attack—I fear that any assistance I may have been able to render came too late. From what I hath seen, the attack destroyed everything—I do not know whether her mind remaineth whole or no. I sense that Master Potter continues to seek her, but I have not encountered him as yet."_

"_If anything new develops, please inform me immediately, Saldar."_

"_Of course. Again, you have my deepest apologies."_

"_It is not your fault, Saldar. Nobody is to blame."_

When Dumbledore opened his eyes again, he found that everyone in the room was looking at him expectantly. "I apologize, I was unable to learn anything new about Hermione's condition. All I know is that Harry is still looking for Hermione to try and help her." Dumbledore's shoulders drooped as he leaned back in his chair.

---

Three floors up, Harry gasped for breath and then halted as he saw a shadowy figure at the end of the hallway slowly approaching him.

"_Hermione! Is that you?"_

"_No, Master Potter. It is Saldar. I am here seeking Mistress Granger as well. Hast thou had any luck?"_

Harry squinted at the thin figure walking towards him. Long black hair hung over his face, partially hiding sharp, piercing eyes. The angular features and confident, powerful movements seemed to remind him of something or somebody, but Harry couldn't place it. He shook his head to focus on the task at hand.

"_No, I haven't seen anything but destruction. Not a sign of Hermione."_

"_Master Potter, I know that ye both hath strong feelings for thee other, but I fear"_

"_Shut up! Don't talk like that! If you want to give up, fine! Then go! But I'm not leaving until I find her."_

"_No, Master Potter. I wish to assist ye if I canst. We canst cover more ground if we part ways."_

"_Fine, I'll look this way_." Harry turned to walk off angrily, then paused. "_I will find her, Saldar. I will."_

To himself, Saldar quietly replied, "_I pray that ye do, Master Potter. For both thine sakes."_ He then redoubled his own efforts in the other direction.

---

Hours had passed, but nobody had left Ginny's room. Ginny had brought up sandwiches, but they remained untouched on the plate. Molly and Mrs. Granger were the only ones awake, the rest of the men appeared to be sleeping. They sat together, talking quietly, though their eyes never left the bed where the two teenagers still lay quietly.

Behind Dumbledore's closed eyes, he kept in constant contact with Saldar. Though it did not show on his face, he was growing increasingly worried about Hermione's condition. He could only hope that Harry was having more luck than Saldar.

---

Harry felt like he had been through every corridor and room on all five floors, but he knew he was missing something. She had to be here somewhere! She just had to be. Harry couldn't bear to consider the alternatives. Harry sat and thought for a moment, then he returned downstairs to the massive library. He knew he was missing something and it was nearly driving him crazy. Stomping amidst the wreckage of the library floor, Harry moved towards the only area that was somewhat clear of debris. Here there were several large tables and a couple of comfortable chairs near a large fireplace. On one side of the fireplace stood a large mirror with several cracks marring its otherwise smooth surface. Harry turned one of the chairs right side up and sat down to think.

He tried to picture this area just as Hermione would have been using it. He could see stacks and stacks of books threatening to spill off of the heavy tables behind him. He envisaged a low fire burning in the fireplace, providing enough light for Hermione to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs and enjoy whatever book she had decided to read. The only thing that did not really fit was the mirror. Hermione had never really worried too much about her appearance—she was simply not vain that way like many of the girls her age. So why was it here? Staring at it, Harry thought. Well, one could have a fairly good look at the room behind you. But then why a tall mirror on the wall? Why not one on top of the mantel, where it could also reflect the light back into the room? Unless it was more than just a mirror.

Harry sprang out of his chair and moved closer to inspect the mirror. His hands searched the frame, looking for a hidden mechanism that might open it up, like a door. Then he simply tried to pull it off the wall. No good.

"_Of course!"_ he berated himself. "_She's a witch, so it must be a magical door! Maybe a password or something?"_

Standing in front of the mirror, he began reciting every sweet he could think of. Nothing. "_Hmmm. Probably not a Quidditch term, either. Crookshanks? Nothing. SPEW? Nothing. Hmm, this could take a while."_

An hour later, Harry had exhausted every term he could think of related to her classes, their various adventures, and her favorite spell books and Muggle novels. Still nothing happened. More out of frustration than any expectation that they might work, he had even put together several colorful phrases that he had picked up from Ron and the twins. These only seemed to make the cracks in the mirror worse.

"Trelawney's a fraud! Snape's a git! Voldemort's a wanker!" he shouted at the mirror. Still nothing.

Standing in front of the mirror, he leaned his head against it as he felt the tears begin to run down his cheeks. As he slowly began to beat against the mirror with the flat of his palms, his hands slowly curled into fists and began to pound the mirror with increasing force. As the mirror began to spiderweb with new cracks, drops of blood began to drop from his bloody knuckles. Harry continued to pound the mirror as sobs wracked his body. He was oblivious when Saldar returned to the library to watch with pity as Harry began to scream with anguish, calling out to Hermione.

---

This time, Dumbledore's restraining hand could not halt Molly as she grabbed one of Ginny's shirts and tore it into strips which she then began wrapping around Harry's raw and bleeding hands. There was no mistaking the anguish in his tense posture or the shouts that escaped his lips. There was no reaction from Hermione, and Molly did her best to keep Harry's blood off of her face. If possible, the reaction of Mrs. Granger was even more heartrending. She slumped limply against her husband—her body seemed lifeless. She would have slid to the floor if he hadn't held her tightly. It was as if watching Harry's frustration reinforced to her, and to all of them, the hopelessness of Hermione's situation.

---

His anger spent, Harry kneeled in front of the bloody mirror, his hands and forehead resting against its shattered surface.

"_Hermione! If you can hear me, please, answer me. I know you're here somewhere. And I will find you. But I need your help. I need you. I love you, Hermione. I can't bear the thought of living without you. Please! Help me find you."_

Nothing. Nothing at all. The silence seemed deafening. The emptiness around him matched the hollowness he felt deep inside. There was nothing left of his precious Hermione. He would never see her beautiful face again, see that wonderful look of concentration as she studied a new spell, the way she bit her lip as she slowly committed it to memory, or that bright flash of joy in her eyes when she cast it successfully. No more rows with Ron, or encouragement to read

"Hogwarts, A History," he said in a voice thick with emotion.

The shards of glass disappeared, and all that remained was what appeared to be a shimmering, transparent veil.

With a grin and a glimmer of hope, Harry stood and pushed against it, trying to pass through it. Instead, he was flung backward flat on his back, skidding on the floor before bumping up against a tabletop.

In a flash of anger, he regained his feet and drew his wand. "Damn! A banishing charm!? Hermione! I'm here to help you!" As he prepared to charge forward again, Saldar's hand on his shoulder held him fast.

"_A moment, Master Potter. Canst thou feel it?"_

"_Feel what? I can't feel anything?"_

"_Then wait until thou canst."_

"_What are you getting at Saldar?"_

"_I pray thee, listen close Master Potter. The entire time we have been seeking for Mistress Granger, not once have I felt her presence. Not a trace. As if only the dried out husk remained of a once golden stalk of wheat. Until now. Until ye discovered the door behindst the mirror. I wast sore afraid that after the Yonnua's mental attack, there would be nothing left of Mistress Granger. Yet something of her hath survived. That's why I'm begging ye to rein in thy temper. Thou hast found her sanctuary. Now we have to figure out how to bring her back out safely."_

"_What are you talking about? I'll just go in and get her."_

"_NOOOO! Listen, Master Potter. Take a good glance around. The Yonnua took that approach. It would appear that Mistress Granger's mental defenses held long enough for her, or some part of her, to escape destruction. But she most likely will not recognize me, and she may not recognize thee. Instead of friends coming to her aid, she may view us only as another foe trying to attack her. We dare not be seen as aggressive lest we drive her away or destroy whatever is left of her. We must exercise patience and great care, Master Potter. Even the most powerful, disciplined mind can still be extremely fragile."_

Harry looked at Saldar and for the first time, seemed to notice the blood on his hands. Wiping them on his pants, he took deep, long breaths as he thought out his next move.

---

Molly was the first to notice that the bleeding had slowed and that Harry's body had relaxed. She was also the first to notice that the room was becoming colder and drier. Her eyes caught Dumbledore's look and she quickly left the room.

Dumbledore opened the windows as Molly returned with armfuls of blankets.

"If you wish to remain in here with Harry and Hermione, I suggest you wrap yourself in several of these. I believe it will be getting very chilly in a few moments."

The Grangers looked at Dumbledore with puzzlement obvious in their faces. Dumbledore was silent for a minute, and when he opened his eyes again, there was a hint of a sparkle in them. Whatever thoughts he had, he kept to himself, unsure of the meaning for the change, and unwilling to prematurely and perhaps mistakenly raise the hopes of the family members around him. Despite the warm breeze blowing in from the window, he noticed how he could see his breath in the chilly air. He took three blankets for himself and watched as the Weasleys and Grangers quickly followed his example.

---

Standing in front of what used to be the mirror, Harry slowly raised his hands towards the shimmering curtain. Anticipating the force that would repel him as soon as he touched it, when it came he redirected it sideways, along the wall rather than pushing it away from him. As he did so, he felt the force against him increase. Rather than resist it, he redirected it sideways, and added some of his own power to it. In his mind's eye, he imagined how the library used to be, and focused on that image with all his might. Oblivious to the changes occurring around him, Harry remained perfectly still as the perspiration ran in small rivulets down his face to soak his clothing. After what felt like hours but could have been minutes, Harry's body began to shake with the effort of directing the powerful magical forces rebuilding the library around him. As he collapsed to his knees, he was unaware when Saldar jumped forward trying to reach him before he fell. Then Harry fell forward through the veil.

"_Master!"_

"_I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm through the veil. I'll go look for Hermione. You wait for us there."_

"_Art thou sure?"_

"_Yeah. You said she might not recognize you. I think I have a better chance. Let's not make it too tough on her."_

"_Very well. Good luck."_

"_Thanks."_

As Harry looked up from where he had sprawled forward on his hands and knees, he groaned to see a flight of stairs climbing upward out of sight.

"_That figures."_ He sighed and wearily began climbing the stairs, feelings of fear and hope raging in his heart.

---

Everyone sat huddled in their blankets with huge cups of hot cocoa warming their numb hands. Dumbledore was the first to notice when the temperature once again climbed above freezing. "I believe this is a change for the better, but it is much too soon to tell for sure."

As the temperature continued to rise, he signaled to Molly, and she began pulling off some of the heavier blankets she had thrown over the pair.

---

Bumping his head against the roof, Harry muttered _Lumos_ to help him find the latch to open the trap door. Moving slowly, anticipating another forceful resistance, he was surprised when it swung open easily. Rising softly, he let out a low gasp. The room was beautiful. And it was untouched! He found himself in what appeared to be a tall tower with a magnificent view of the stars and constellations, much brighter and more beautiful than any he had ever seen before in his life, even at Hogwarts. It was a large circular room with a fireplace on one side, and windows on every other wall. There were several comfortable chairs, several small desks with a few books on them, and a small table with what appeared to be cookies and crackers on it, along with a few bottles of juice.

Looking around quickly, he focused on the low fire burning at the edge of the room. As he moved closer, he noticed some chestnut colored hair spilling over the side of one of the chairs. He approached slowly, remembering anxiously what Hermione had discovered in circumstances somewhat similar. Bracing himself for the worst, he turned and gasped at what he saw.

It was Hermione, just as beautiful as she had ever appeared to him. With her legs tucked up under her and a book open in her lap, she looked like she had simply fallen asleep in the Gryffindor common room studying for an exam. As he approached her, he noticed the pale shade of her skin, but she appeared to be breathing deeply, as if sound asleep. He reached to take the book from her lap, and closed it, smiling as he read the title, _Hogwarts, A History_.

He softly traced the curve of her cheek with his fingers but got no reaction. Picking Hermione up in his arms, he sat down, returning the favor she had done for him only several months earlier. Rocking her slowly, his tears fell on her face as he gently brushed her hair.

"_Oh, Mione! Did I get here too late? Please wake up and come back to me, Hermione. Please be OK."_

Looking down at her sweet, angelic face, Harry leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. For a moment, he swore he saw something in her face change. But then it was gone. So he leaned down and kissed her again. This time her eyes fluttered. So he leaned in and gave her another kiss. This time her eyes snapped open and then she pushed Harry's face away with both hands.

"_Let me catch my breath for a moment, Harry!"_

At the shocked and slightly hurt look on his face, she added. "_There, I've caught my breath. Please continue."_

With an enormous grin on his face, Harry happily obeyed.

---

With the room temperature back to normal and the heavy blankets removed, Molly and Mrs. Granger noticed that Hermione's face no longer appeared as pale. In fact, it seemed to be slightly pink. When Harry moved, for the first time in hours, and kissed Hermione briefly on the lips, the shade of pink blossomed quickly into bright crimson. Apparently still asleep, Harry moved his head back to rest on her shoulder, and for the first time since she had been brought to the house, Hermione moved as well. She rolled to her side to lean her forehead against Harry's head, her other hand reached over to lay on top of the hand that held hers, and a huge smile spread contentedly on her face.

Clearing his throat quite loudly, Dumbledore voiced what everyone thought. "Well, I believe this is definitely a positive sign." With his eyes twinkling once again, he stood. "I believe I will now have one of those sandwiches Miss Weasley was so good to prepare for us." He then sat back in his chair, munching contentedly.

---

Simply happy to hold her in his arms, Harry stared dreamily at the fire.

"_Thanks for rescuing me, Harry. Again."_

"_No problem, love. Just returning the favor. Are you OK? How do you feel?"_

"_Kind of groggy, to tell you the truth. And some things are kind of fuzzy—it's kind of hard to explain."_

"_Well, I can tell you that the rest of the library was a real mess. We don't have to talk about it now, if you don't feel up to it."_

"_No, that's alright, Harry. There's not much to say, really. I was walking along with Katie, and we were just discussing what an absolute prat Ron can be, when all of a sudden she grabbed me by the back of the neck and there was this blinding pain in my head. It felt like she was trying to suck out all of my memories. I tried to stop her, but it was like she was already everywhere_ _in my head before I even knew what happened. I fought as best as I could, but knew I couldn't last very long. That's when I called out to you, and then I guess I just shut down. I focused on one specific memory, one piece of me that I could protect. And I hung on to it with everything I had."_

"_Let me guess. When you got your invitation letter to Hogwarts?"_

"_Nope."_

"_When you got your OWL results and the prefect badge?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, I know. It was when you went to the Yule ball with Krum. But before Ron shot off his mouth and ruined that memory for you."_

"_Harryâ€Ohh, you're never going to guess. It was when you skipped out of the infirmary to have a picnic lunch down by the lake with me. After we flew around the castle for awhile, you brought back enough food to feed all of Gryffindor House and we just sat there, not really doing anything, not worrying about anything, but we were just together. And it was perfect."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yes, now don't make fun, Harry."_

"_I wasn't, honest. I guess if I would have had to focus on one memory it would have been when you sat there with me in front of the fire, and I looked and felt horrible after all the spells I had cast in defeating Voldemort and you said that you would never leave me, no matter what. That you didn't care what I looked like or even if I never got better—but that you would stay with me no matter what. That would be the memory I would hold onto."_

"_Oh, Harry, I love you!" as she reached up and gave him another loving kiss._

_A minute later, Harry huskily replied, "As much as I would love to stay here and continue, I think there are some other people who would love to see you as well. Come on, let's go." When Hermione climbed out of his lap, she reached down to pull Harry up and noticed that his hands were bloody._

"_Harry! What happened?!"_

"_Had sort of a rough time finding you. Took some frustrations out on your mirror."_

"_Really, I thought the password was rather obvious. I made it very easy. Probably too easy. Maybe I'll change it and make it more difficult. Perhaps an algorithm of"_

"_What, History, A Hogwarts? Yeah, Hermione, bloody easy password to figure out,"_ thought Harry sarcastically.

"_So tell me how you found me Harry."_

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry had finished telling his side of the story. As they stepped through the window portal, Saldar gave them a huge hug of greeting.

"_Saldar?"_ muttered Hermione hesitantly.

"_Yes, Mistress Granger. I am overjoyed to see thee well. We have all been deeply troubled with worry over thee."_

"_I think I remember you, but I feel like there are details missing."_

Looking at the library, and then at Harry, she asked "_I thought you said this place was completely destroyed. How did it get back to this condition?"_

"_Well, like I said. Instead of fighting your defenses, I took that power and added my own strength, and focused on how the library used to be, as best as I could remember it."_

"_Hmmm,"_ muttered Hermione as she walked down one of the aisles. "_Well, these books don't belong here. They go with the rest of the books on the history and philosophy of Arithmancy. And these three, they obviously go in the section on practical applications of object transfiguration. Harry, didn't I explain my filing system to you? It's obvious why some of my memories feel jumbled, you neglected to put the books back in their correct locations."_

With a disbelieving look at Saldar, which was returned, Harry stammered, " _Uhh, yes, terribly sorry about that, Hermione, but I did have a few other things on my mind at the time."_

"_Oh, Harry, I didn't mean to seem ungrateful."_ And she rushed back to him and gave him such a wonderful kiss that he was left breathless as well as speechless. "_I'll sort the rest of this out later. Let's go_." Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled Harry back outside of the library, with Saldar grinning happily behind them.

---

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was wild, unruly black hair that tickled her nose. She lifted her hand to push it away, and realized that her other hand was still held tightly in Harry's grip. With a smile, she kissed the top of his head and pushed him slightly away.

"Wake up sleepy head. If anyone caught you in here, there'd be hell to pay. If McGonagall, or Molly, or heaven forbid, one of my parents were to walk in"

"Ahem," interrupted Dumbledore with a trace of a smile. Hermione's eyes opened in shock. "I assure you, Miss Granger, there is no need to worry tonight. We are all aware of how Harry has been helping you recover from your terrible ordeal tonight."

Hermione looked around in sudden fear. When she realized that only herself, Harry, and Dumbledore were present, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Uhh, Professor Dumbledore, this has never happened before," she explained, her face bright red.

"I believe you, of course, Miss Granger. And I am sure it will not happen during the coming school year."

"School year," asked Hermione, puzzled.

"At Hogwarts," supplied Dumbledore. "Are you feeling well?"

"Hmm. Hogwarts. Like the title of that book. The name sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"I see, Miss Granger. Perhaps I could"

"I think I just need some time to rest and relax, really, Professor. I've spoken with Harry about it. Apparently, he helped recreate my memories, but he seems to have put them in the wrong order. Some things I remember, others are still foggy."

"Ah, yes. I had not thought of that. Of course, you and Harry, like most men and women, think very differently, though you two complement each other extremely well."

"Uhh, thank you. I think. Umm, when I first woke up, you mentioned we. And about what I said at first, uhhâ€ "

"You are still just as clever and perceptive as always, Hermione. The we that I referred to included myself, the Weasleys, and your own parents. They are downstairs having a hot meal. Most of them have been here with you almost continuously for two days now. And do not worry, nothing happened while you were unconscious for which you need to apologize. But now that you are awake, it would probably be best to move young Mr. Potter to another room."

"He seems awfully tired, Professor."

"Well, he worked very hard to bring you back to us, Miss Granger. I cannot explain how happy I am to have you back. To have you both back. I will move Harry, and then I will inform your parents."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore easily lifted Harry, and carried him from the room. Hermione laid back in her bed, and listened to the quiet footsteps as Dumbledore walked down the hallway, then back and down the stairs. She heard the distinct voices of her mother and father and then the pounding steps as they raced up the stairs. The door flew open and then she was enveloped in their smothering hugs.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine," she insisted over the tears and sighs of her parents as she hugged them back fiercely. After a few minutes, she asked, "I'm starving. Is there anything left to eat downstairs?"


	14. Ch 14 Summoned to the Ministry

Ch 14 Trials at the Ministry

After several days of rest, both Harry and Hermione were doing much better. Harry had slept for nearly thirty-six straight hours after Hermione awoke, while Hermione spent most of her time resting in bed, chatting quietly with her mom, Molly, and Ginny.

When Ron had tried to visit, she had teased him by pretending not to recall him at all.

"Ron, hmmm. That's right. You have a toad, right? Can't remember things too well? Decent at Herbology, terrible at Potions. You improved a lot last year, though...yeah, I think I remember you."

At first, Ron tried to explain that she was confusing him with Neville Longbottom after which Hermione than confused him with Draco Malfoy, Collin Creevy, Lee Jordan, and finally Fred Weasley.

Ron did not find the joke too amusing. Before he got too upset, Ginny firmly escorted him from the room. When she returned, Hermione was still chuckling as she spoke to Ginny, "Thin-skinned and temperamental. Now that's the Ron I remember."

Ginny laughed too. "You know, Hermione, that Neville improved a lot over the past year. Especially since his grandmother got him a new wand after his father's got snapped fighting the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Ever since we went with Harry to try and rescue his godfather, Neville has been a much better wizard than people give him credit for."

"Oh, I know Ginny. I was just pushing Ron's buttons," she stopped and then looked more closely at Ginny. "Why are you defending Neville, anyways? I made fun of several Gryffindors and you didn't say anything about them." When Ginny's cheeks blushed a light red, Hermione pounced. "Aha! You like him, don't you?"

Frantic, Ginny shushed her. "No, yeah, oh, I don't know. But keep it down. Do you know what it would be like if any of my brothers knew? Poor Neville. My family can be pretty tough on a guy, especially since they all think they have to protect their little sister."

"Yeah, your brothers can be tough to deal with," muttered Hermione softly.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

This time Hermione looked around cautiously and dropped her voice, even though it was just the two of them. "Can you keep a secret?"

Ginny just stared at her and then rolled her eyes. "I grew up with six older brothers, Hermione. Of course I can keep a secret."

"Well, it's no secret that Ron had a crush on me for a long time."

"Really? I always thought Ron was the most subtle of my brothers," snickered Ginny.

Hermione smiled slightly, then continued as it faded. "Well, you remember how things were the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, right? Well, Ron and I spent a lot of time together at Grimmauld Place before Harry arrived, and he—err, asked me out a couple of times."

"What? Ron finally worked up the nerve to ask you out? That must have taken him forever to..."

"I know. I know. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is. I told him no each time. I thought he was joking at first, because, well, you've seen some of our—uhh, disagreements."

"Are you referring to one of the several infamous verbal slugfests which have actually cleared out Gryffindor tower, such as the notorious Yule Ball Brawl, or just the more common everyday sniping and bickering that only frightens away people from other Houses?" teased Ginny.

"Oh knock it off. We're not that bad," argued Hermione. "At least most of the time," she mumbled. "Anyways, the point is that I never could really see the two of us together. I don't know how Ron ever did. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I told him I wasn't really ready for any sort of relationship, and that we needed to be there for Harry."

"Did you realize yet that you liked Harry?" asked Ginny in an odd sort of voice.

"No, I don't think so Ginny." Noticing the look in Ginny's eyes, Hermione paused, "Look, I know you had a crush on him long before I ever did. I hope you don't think I stole him away from you, Ginny."

Turning away for a minute, Ginny wiped some dust out of her eye and then looked back at Hermione, who had pretended not to notice anything. "Hermione, I don't think he was ever mine to steal. I'm happy for you, for both of you, I really am." And she leaned forward and gave Hermione a big hug which was returned gratefully.

"That means a lot Ginny. You're the closest thing I have to a sister. I would never want to hurt you in any way."

"I know, Hermione. It's OK. So how did my brother take it?"

"About as well as you can imagine."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah. I did a lot of studying by myself, and he flew a lot on his broom. I thought it would be a relief when Harry got there, but as you can recall he was a little miffed about being left so long at the Dursleys. Anyways, I thought things were back to normal between us and then I found myself wondering if I did have stronger feelings for Harry than I had thought towards the end of the year. I kept telling myself I was just imagining things. And I thought Ron was over his crush so you can imagine my surprise when I got a letter from him two days after we left Hogwarts asking me to go to Diagon Alley with him, but I told him I still wasn't feeling well—which was true. Then he accused me of liking Victor and...well, we didn't write each other again and I didn't see him until we went to Grimmauld Place. In fact, we hardly talked until the afternoon that Harry wrote both of us and after that, we got so wrapped up in helping Harry train and study that we just put off that particular discussion indefinitely. I was so relieved when I realized that he and Katie were going out—I thought he was finally over his crush on me. And to top it off, the final spell that the three of us cast together to help defeat Voldemort worked perfectly, and it would only have done so if we were true friends motivated by trust and faith and love in each other."

"So what are you worried about Hermione?"

"It's just that now that Katie is dead..."

"Now that she's dead, you think Ron's going to try and put the moves on you again? Why on earth would you think that? Come on, Hermione. Even Ron is not that thick. Everyone can see that you and Harry are inseparable, even my brother Ron."

"Let me finish. The day I was attacked, the only reason I went to talk to Katie was because she was upset about the way Ron had treated her. The twins had been teasing her about cheating on Ron and she said that she broke it off with Ron because he was cheating on her...with Cho Chang!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh! Keep it down!"

"I'm not sure I'm following you Hermione."

"Look, Ron has felt overshadowed his entire life by his older brothers. Then the first friend he makes at Hogwarts, his best friend, turns out to be the-Boy-who-Lived, the hero of the wizarding world. Now Ron has dealt with jealousy and envy before—remember when he wouldn't talk to Harry until after the first task in the Triwizard tournament?—and I thought he was over it, but since Voldemort's defeat, I don't know. His new scar, his new clothes and attitude, all those interviews emphasizing his own accomplishments, and now, if he is really going out with Cho Chang, the girl Harry used to like—I don't know quite what to think."

Ginny stared at her and then laughed.

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.

Putting up her hands in self-defense, Ginny sputtered, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but really. I think you're overanalyzing this. Think about what you're saying. I don't think Ron is setting out to replace Harry and steal you away or anything. I mean he can be thick and all, and tactless, and...well, you know. But he loves Harry like a brother. Deep down, Ron would never do anything to hurt him. Or you. And as far as masterminding some plot, uhh, this is Ron we're talking about Hermione. I'll be the first to admit he's great at Wizard chess and plotting Quidditch plays, but I had to pick out gifts and flowers for him to give to Katie. And Seamus had to help him choose outfits to wear on his first couple of dates for crying out loud."

Smothering a laugh, Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm getting a little paranoid. Thanks, Ginny."

"Anytime," she laughed.

"But Ron is dressing a lot better now. Who's helping him match clothes now?"

"He's been spending a lot of time with Bill, I guess some of his coolness is rubbing off on Ron. So, have you mentioned any of this to Harry?"

"No, and I'm glad I didn't. He gets kind of defensive about Ron sometimes."

With a mischievous grin, Ginny asked teasingly, "So Harry doesn't know that Ron beat him to the punch, huh?" At Hermione's angry glance she added, "I meant asking you out Hermione...unless there is something else you wish to discuss—anything else between you and Ron? Or maybe you and Victor?" Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"There is nothing else to discuss," insisted Hermione in a tone of voice that indicated the conversation was finished. "Now, unless you'd like to spend the rest of the school year protecting Neville from your brothers' pranks..." Hermione's cool gaze met Ginny's steady look and they understood each other perfectly.

---

It was later that day, right after lunch when Harry knocked on Ginny's room looking for Hermione. She was reading in bed when he popped his head through the open door.

"Hello there Mione. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, come on in Harry."

Harry entered, looked around, and then closed the door before moving closer. He sat on Ginny's bed, across from the bed Hermione was laying in which Arthur had created for Ginny's visitor.

"_What's up Harry?"_

"_Look, Hermione. About last week. I am so sorry I left you alone_..."

"_Nonsense, Harry. It wasn't your fault. Besides, you're the one who saved me after all. And we don't know for sure that they were using me to get to you. For all we know, I might have been the real target. Remember what Corlyn told us in Athens? Maybe this had something to do with Atlantis."_

"_Yeah, well, look, I still feel like this is my fault. Everyone around me always seems to end up hurt or worse. I..."_

"_Harry, we've already gone over this before. I choose to be with you. I know the risks and the dangers, but I would rather face them then be apart from you. I can't try and pretend that I don't know you or love you. I couldn't do that, Harry. So whatever you're trying to ask, just forget it_."

"_Oh, I know that Hermione. But thanks for reminding me. Look, I didn't come here to break up with you or do anything stupid like that. I just wanted to apologize is all. And I want to give you this_."

Reaching down, Harry tapped a belt loop on his left hip, which immediately transformed itself into a sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Pulling the sheathed sword and belt off of his waist, Harry handed the sword and scabbard to Hermione.

"_I want you to carry it with you everywhere you go."_

"_Harry, it wouldn't have made any difference last week if I had been carrying the sword or not. I've already spoken with Saldar about this. He didn't recognize the threat any faster than the rest of us. He couldn't have helped me any more than he already did."_

"_I know Hermione. But please, do this one thing for me. I know we don't know who the assassin was really after. But I know I would feel a lot better if you carried the sword with you, if you had just a little bit more protection. Especially if Corlyn was right at Athens and people might start targeting you."_

"_But what about you Harry? I think you should carry the sword. After all, you are the one who is supposed to be..."_

"_No, Hermione, Saldar chose both of us. Either one of us can wield the sword. Look Hermione, we both know that I am the more powerful wizard. I'll be even better able to defend myself if I'm not distracted worrying about you. And I will worry less knowing that you are carrying the sword of Gryffindor." _At Hermione's angry glance, Harry continued, "_Please, Mione, I don't want to argue about this. Please just take the sword and promise me that you'll take it with you everywhere you go."_

"_Fine Harry, I promise. But I don't appreciate you thinking I need..."_

"_I know Mione. I'm sorry—I didn't mean it like that. But I'll feel a lot better, especially if there are other people out there looking for one of those artifacts from Atlantis." _She got up, and Harry strapped the belt around her waist. She tapped the scabbard, and it transformed into a beltloop.

"_What do you think Saldar?"_

"_I believe Master Potter is correct, Mistress Granger. In light of recent events, we would both rest easier were I closer to thee in order to better safeguard thy life. Pray be not offended Mistress Granger, we are only concerned for thy safety."_

"_I know, I know. I just don't like being treated like some little child_..."

"_that can't think for herself and all of the adults around you take it upon themselves to plan everything for you and protect you from danger? Yeah, Hermione, welcome to my life for the first fifteen and a half years. I know how frustrating that can feel, Mione, and believe me, that was never my intention."_

"_Yeah, I understand, Harry. Thanks_." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and asked, "Heading over to your house for another Quidditch match?"

"Yeah, you wanna come and watch?"

"Nah, I've got some reading to do. Thanks, though."

"Suit yourself. See you later." He kissed her cheek and whispered before he softly closed the door, "Thanks, Mione."

---

After a couple of days of rest and meditation, Hermione began worrying about falling behind on her summer homework. When she began pestering McGonagall on her short visits about giving her an extension for her summer essay on metamorphmagi so she could add a few more feet, everyone knew that Hermione was back to her old self and would be perfectly fine.

As for Harry, he made up for lost time by having the Weasleys over for games of Quidditch at his new home every afternoon. About five days or so after the attacks, both Harry and Hermione resumed their training with Saldar and Harry took up his lessons again with Dumbledore. Everything had just about returned to normal when a week after the attacks Harry and the Weasley boys joined the rest of the Weasley family for dinner after an afternoon Quidditch match. Hermione was sitting at the table with several books and a long scroll, scribbling furiously when a very distraught Arthur arrived at home.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" began Molly.

Running a hand through his thin red hair, Arthur shrugged and answered. "I'm not sure. Something big happened today, but I'm not sure what. There were all kinds of rumors flying around the Ministry today, but nobody seems to know exactly what. But I've got a bad feeling about this." He paused and then looked at Harry and Hermione. "Did you get the letters yet? I just heard about it today—I can't believe they didn't provide more notice than this, but..."

"Letters?" asked Hermione. "We haven't gotten anything..."

She stopped as everyone turned to watch as two dignified eagle owls made their approach to the Weasley kitchen. The first one dropped an official letter stamped with the Ministry of Magic's seal in front of Harry and the second dropped an identical letter in front of Hermione. Nervously, they glanced at each other and reached to open them. As Harry read through his, his puzzlement changed to anger. Hermione was nearly as upset.

"There is to be a hearing tomorrow regarding the death of Katie Bell. I'm supposed to be there at 7:15," explained Harry.

"And I'm supposed to be there at 7 o'clock sharp!" snorted Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be just a formality," mumbled Arthur unconvincingly. "They were bound to summon you as part of the investigation."

"Yeah, just like last time I went to the Ministry for a routine hearing," complained Harry.

"And why have they only slotted me for fifteen minutes. That doesn't seem like very much time for me to fully answer any questions they might have."

"Maybe they just want to have some time to talk to Harry before the day is over," snorted Ron. Both Weasley women and Hermione glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Ron."

"Oh, now you remember who I am, do you?"

"Yeah, and sometimes I'm sorry I do."

"And just what's that supposed to mean? I guess..."

"Enough!" snarled Harry. "You two can bicker later. I want to get some dinner and then go to bed early. We're going to have to leave very early tomorrow morning—in case they try to move the hearings up earlier at the last minute. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day." Hermione and Ron simply glared at each other, but said nothing more as they ate quietly. Though he turned down Ron's offer of a game of Wizard's chess to retire early, it was very late before Harry finally fell asleep. His final thoughts were directed at Hermione.

"_I have a feeling Fudge is up to something, Mione. I don't think he's forgotten the snub I gave him at the Order of Merlin ceremony."_

"_I hope you're wrong, Harry."_

"_Me, too. Good night."_

"_Good night."_

But it wasn't. Neither Harry nor Hermione slept very well that night.

---

By five o'clock in the morning, Harry and Hermione were dressed and ready to go, waiting in the living room for Arthur to come downstairs. They were going to floo directly to the Ministry, and then check to make sure that there had been no last minute changes in the hearing schedule. As Arthur came down, he grinned as he saw the two leaning against each other, drifting off to sleep again as they sat in the comfortable sofa.

Arthur pulled out a small black box, stood in front of the drowsing pair, and pushed a small button. There was a small click and then a bright flash went off. Both Harry and Hermione jumped apart and quickly stood.

Glaring at Arthur, Hermione growled, "Why on earth do you think I'd want my picture taken at five in the morning?!"

Rubbing his eyes, Arthur replied, "Ahem, yes, well, the two of you did look very cute there on the couch, what with you snoring Hermione, and Harry drooling a bit there out of the corner of his mouth."

"I don't snore!" insisted Hermione crankily.

"And I don't drool when I sleep!" hissed Harry as he checked the corner of his mouth, which was dry. "And next time you want to take a picture, Arthur, you need to turn the camera around. That flash is supposed to go off on us, not blind you."

As Arthur began looking again at the camera, he began muttering. "Ah, right, right, Harry. Wonderful inventions these Muggles come up with. They never cease to amaze me..."

"We should probably be going now," suggested Harry.

"Right, right. Of course Harry." Stepping over to the fireplace, he picked up a pinch of floo powder from the pot, stepped in the fireplace and announced very clearly, "Ministry of Magic," and disappeared. Harry and Hermione followed his example.

As they arrived in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic, Harry tried to ignore memories of his past visits. The lobby was nearly empty as they registered their wands with the clerk. Then Arthur guided them to the lift that would take them to the level where the hearing was to be held. Standing in the lift before the doors closed, Harry gazed at the fountain. The first time he had seen it he had nearly been expelled from Hogwarts after being summoned to a supposedly routine hearing of the Ministry. The second time, both he and the fountain had nearly been destroyed during Voldemort's assault on the Ministry of Magic. The third time, he had transformed it into a portkey to send Aurors and willing Ministry officials to help fight Voldemort in his final battle. He wondered what this fourth visit might bring.

He must have looked uneasy, because Arthur tried to reassure him. "I'm sure things will go much better this time."

Harry didn't appear convinced, and even Hermione appeared apprehensive. Waiting for two hours outside the chamber doors did little to alleviate the tension, rather it grew worse. Finally, at seven o'clock sharp, the door opened and a thin, short man stepped out and looked at the three waiting silently on the bench.

"Miss Hermione Granger, if you would be so kind as to follow me?" he asked politely.

When both Harry and Arthur rose, he added, "I'm afraid only Miss Granger will be needed. The two of you may wait here." Putting his hand on her shoulder, he guided her into the courtroom.

As Hermione stepped through the doors, she noticed on her right side a vast hall filled with seats, apparently for crowds allowed to hear a trial. She sighed in relief when she realized it was quite empty. She then turned to her left and froze for a moment as she realized that the chairs for seating the Wizangemot were packed with witches and wizards. Near the center was Dumbledore, who nodded briefly towards her. On one side of Dumbledore sat Minister Fudge and on the other a witch who looked vaguely familiar.

"Please, have a seat Miss Granger," asked Dumbledore kindly. The short, thin man who had guided her in led her to a wooden chair with chains which sat facing the assembled wizards and witches. "Minister Fudge has called this emergency hearing in order to better understand the facts surrounding the unfortunate death of Miss Katie Bell," explained Dumbledore.

The witch on his side continued, "We apologize for the extremely short notice you were given about the timing of this hearing, Miss Granger. Likewise, I am sure that Minister Fudge will explain why the entire Wizengamot needed to sit in on what is a simple fact-finding hearing. I trust there is a _very_ good reason for the irregularities of these particular proceedings." She then turned to glare at Minister Fudge, who seemed to waver only for a minute.

Fudge then spoke. "There are indeed special circumstances which necessitated this unusual hearing. All of that will be made very clear shortly. Now, to handle the questioning on behalf of the Ministry, I call upon Mr. Grimaldi."

A dull murmur rose from the audience as they whispered amongst themselves. Minister Bones' voice overrode them all, "Why is this not being handled by an Auror? There is no precedent for this..."

"As I explained already, there are unique circumstances which justify the procedure we are following today," explained Fudge coolly. "Please begin, Mr. Grimaldi."

From Hermione's right emerged a short, wiry man with a very thin face and sunken cheeks. A few wisps of white hair clung stubbornly to his bald head. A pair of dark black eyes seemed almost hidden underneath his bushy eyebrows, but darted about with a wicked intelligence. Hermione shuddered for a minute as his gaze locked with hers momentarily, and then nearly jumped from her seat when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder softly.

"_Easy does it Mione. It's just me. I can't believe they're pulling this same trick all over again."_

"_What are you doing here, Harry? You're going to get in trouble."_

"_I seriously doubt it will make much of a difference one way or another. I'm sure Fudge has cooked up something good this time. One more minor infraction isn't going to make it any worse. Besides, it can get mighty lonely in that chair all by yourself."_

"_Thanks, Harry."_

"Miss Granger, I have a few questions I would like you to answer for the benefit of the court," smiled the Grimaldi with a haughty sneer. Hermione felt another involuntary shudder at the smooth, oily voice.

"_Sounds like a Slytherin,"_ commented Harry dryly.

"_Shh. I need to concentrate."_

"Miss Granger, did you notice anything unusual, anything at all, about Miss Bell when you met her at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?"

"Well, uhh, no. She was extremely upset about..."

"A simple yes or no will suffice, Miss. We do not need additional gossip." There was a burst of murmurs in the audience and the hand on Hermione's shoulder flexed threateningly.

In a slightly stronger tone, Hermione replied, "No."

"That should be no, sir. You are in a court of law and should be more respectful towards the officers that serve in it." Harry's grip tightened.

Hermione sat up straight and replied in a steely voice. "The answer was no. And when the officers of the court learn to act with common decency and courtesy, then they will not have to try and command the respect which would voluntarily be given them." Harry's hold relaxed and there was a murmur of chuckles in the gallery.

"_Touché, Mione."_

Eyes blazing as he glared momentarily at the crowd, Grimaldi returned to his interrogation. "Miss Granger, as you walked and spoke with Miss Bell, did you notice anything out of the ordinary as you headed out of town?"

"Afterwards, I thought it was a bit odd that she wanted to walk so far from Hogsmeade. At the time, I just thought she wanted to talk privately away from other people."

"And who suggested a private talk?"

"Well, I did. But I didn't intend on going out of town."

"Very well, tell us what happened as you left the village."

"Well, when we got to the clearing, I turned my back for a moment and then Katie attacked me."

"Did you see her attack you?"

"No, but it had to be her. There was nobody else there. It had to have been her."

"But you did not see her actually attack you?"

"No, but when I turned my back, she placed a hand on the back of my neck and..."

"We are not interested in additional details right now, Miss Granger. If we were, we would ask you. Please just answer the question I ask you. It really shouldn't be that difficult for you, after all, I understand that you are consistently at the top of your class every year and a prefect as well. Did you actually see Miss Bell physically attack you?" Hermione could hear Harry grinding his teeth in anger.

"No."

"And after the initial attack, you immediately fell unconscious?"

"No. I felt a blinding pain in my head and I cried out to tell her to stop. And then I called out to Harry. I..."

"_Don't."_

"What?"

"_Don't tell him that you contacted me telepathically."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know—just a feeling, really."_

"Miss Granger...could you finish your statement?"

"I called out loud for Harry and then I passed out."

"And you saw none of the events that occurred immediately afterwards?"

"Unfortunately, I was in a coma," sneered Hermione. "or is that a detail that the court is not interested in?"

"Ah, yes. Your curious illness. None of the mediwitches seemed to know what to make of it. Yet Mr. Potter is the one who managed to pull you through, was it not?"

"Yes, it was. I owe him my life. As does everyone in this room. If he hadn't defeated Voldemort..."

Gasps could be heard again throughout the gallery.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Once again, your quick tongue quickly outpaces the need for information. Please, confine yourself to answering the questions I ask."

"Minister Fudge, I believe Mr. Grimaldi's sharp mind and pointed questions have uncovered the facts he has been pursuing. I think he has made his objective quite clear to those of us assembled here so unless he stands in further need of enlightenment, I believe we are done visiting with Miss Granger," suggested Dumbledore in a soft, yet forceful voice.

Grimaldi gazed angrily at Dumbledore and then quickly looked away. "Yes, those are all the questions we have for you, Miss Granger. Oh, except for one more. Where were you yesterday morning between the hours of six and eight?"

Hermione looked startled at the question. "Harry and I were training. We usually go running and do some sparring and exercise. Why?"

Ignoring her question, he continued, "And was there anyone else present? Any adults who could corroborate this story?" If possible, his sneer grew more malicious.

"It's not a story. And there is..."

"_Please, Mistress Granger, do not mention me. As thou well know, sentient objects are viewed with great suspicion. I fear that this court of vipers will neither believe nor accept my testimony. Especially if they discovered who I was."_

"_What? But you're the sword of Godric Gryffindor! How could they not accept your testimony?"_

Hermione thought she could hear Saldar sigh sorrowfully. "_It is a long tale, Mistress Granger, one we do not have time for today. Believe me, they would not accept my testimony."_

"Miss Granger?"

"Uhh, no. There was nobody else there besides Harry and myself," she answered.

"There was no other witness there, then? And was Harry there with you the entire time?"

"Yes he was."

His eyes glittering gleefully, Grimaldi turned towards the assembled wizards and witches. "Then a young witch, an _underage_ witch, is the only person who can testify as to the whereabouts of Mr. Potter yesterday between the hours of six and eight in the morning." Turning back towards her he smugly asked, "And the two of you go off to _exercise_ by yourselves every day?"

Hermione heard Harry's sharp intake of breath and felt his hand tighten on her shoulder once again and the air around her began to chill. She winced and shivered as she replied angrily, her own temper flaring, "I don't know what you mean to insinuate by your tone, but yes, Harry and I train by ourselves for two hours every morning. In case you've forgotten, we've faced some very formidable foes. And some of them are still around. And you never know when you're going to run into another one of Voldemort's pet snakes which has slithered out from under the rock it's been hiding under." Hermione glared with undisguised hatred at Grimaldi, whose face flushed briefly in anger.

"And you would do anything to protect Mr. Potter, wouldn't you? Disobey school rules, break the laws of the wizarding world, _lie for him to provide him with a cover story..."_

Once again, Dumbledore spoke. "This is a fact-finding hearing, not a trial, Mr. Grimaldi, so unless you have any more _relevant _questions, I believe we are done with Miss Granger."

Glancing angrily at Dumbledore, Grimaldi hissed angrily and waved dismissively in Hermione's direction, "You are dismissed."

Hermione stood up swiftly, and after a quick glance at Dumbledore, turned and walked stiffly towards the door, not waiting for her guide to escort her. She threw open the doors in anger and stomped out into the hallway. Harry was waiting for her there, and wrapped her in a huge bear hug, as tears of anger and frustration rolled down her face. Unsure what else to do, he just stood there hugging her murmuring, "There, there, it will be alright," over and over again, trying to comfort her.

"_I'm sorry, Harry. I should have..."_

"_Don't worry about it, Mione. I'll be fine. The hearing was rigged from the beginning. They didn't want to hear the truth, they only wanted to use you to try and set me up for something. Don't worry, we'll figure out what it is and beat them at their own game. Dumbledore is in there and so are a lot of wizards who fought with us against Voldemort. But I'm going to need your help, OK_?" The court official made the mistake of tapping Harry on the shoulder while he was trying to comfort Hermione.

Harry spun on him in anger. "And what do you want?"

"The court is waiting for you Mr. Potter."

"Well go back in there and tell them they can bloody well wait another ten minutes. I'll be there when I'm bloody good and ready. Go on! Get!" The official caught Harry's subtle hint and nearly sprinted back into the court room.

As Hermione began to calm down, Harry looked at Arthur and asked, "Do you know a disgusting little toad named Grimaldi?"

Arthur nearly spat in disgust, "He is the Malfoy family lawyer. He's a snake, as vile as they come. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really. It seems Fudge thinks he's a better representative for the Ministry then an Auror. He was the one asking all the questions in there—a real slimeball, that one."

Arthur shook with fury. "What are they thinking? Why on earth would they have something like that," again his face twitched in revulsion, "representing the Ministry?"

"I don't know, Arthur. But I'm going to find out. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine." He hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt. Turning back to Hermione, he whispered, "I've got to go, love. You going to be OK, now?"

She nodded. "_Yeah. Give me your cloak."_

"_What?"_

"_Give me your cloak. I'm going back in there. I have a feeling Fudge has something terrible up his sleeve, and I need to be there in order to help you."_

"_Mione, you can..."_

"_Harry, we don't have time to debate this. Now give me the cloak."_

Slipping his hand into the magical leather pouch the twins had given him, he pulled out the cloak and handed it to Hermione. She quickly slipped it on, and then followed Harry as he walked to the chamber doors.

"_You ready?"_ he asked Hermione.

"_As ready as I'll ever be. And Harry, you need to control your temper."_

"_I know, Hermione. I saw your session."_

"_Yes, I know. But I imagine he's going to be ten times nastier with you. Keep your cool, no matter what he says. I have a feeling these guys are out for blood. If Fudge is willing to bend so many rules and regulations to bring you here for this mockery of a hearing, it's only because he figures he can nail you for good. He's risking everything by treating you this way after you've saved the world again from Voldemort. If the press ever got wind of this, his career would be over. He's a politician, Harry, not a dark wizard. But this is just as serious."_

"_I know Hermione. I realize all that,"_ replied Harry in a slightly annoyed tone.

"_I'm sure that you do, but I just want to make sure. Look, Harry, he's going to try and bait you, try and get you to lose control. You can't do that. If you get angry, he'll trip you up with something you say. Keep him off balance. Play this like you did that dragon in the first task."_

Harry paused in front of the doors for a moment, recalling that event in every detail. He remembered how nervous and anxious he had felt, how he hadn't been able to hear the crowd over the beating of his own heart. After he raised his wand and summoned his Firebolt, he knew everything was going to work out. From the moment he pushed off the ground on his Firebolt, all his fear and tension had fallen away to the ground. His mind had been perfectly clear and he had been completely focused on his one, solitary object. Get the golden egg without getting killed by the dragon. It was not that different from what faced him in the courtroom. Sure, Grimaldi was probably nastier than the dragon he had faced, but his task was the same. Don't let the enemy land any blows. Survive. And take whatever incriminating story they were trying to create to punish him and steal it from them, and then use it to show the whole world the truth. They had brought this fight to Harry, and he was determined to make them pay for it. He would bring them down, all of them. With his face set firmly, he swung both doors wide open.

"_Coming, Mione?"_

"_I wouldn't miss this for the world, Harry."_


	15. Ch 15 Trial by Fire

Ch 15 Trial by Fire

Harry strode into the courtroom, his glance passing quickly over the assembled Wizengamot. Striding towards the chair, Harry stopped short when Grimaldi spoke.

"Ah, so good of you to deign to join us, Mr. Potter. No doubt you have more important things to do than attend a simple hearing requested by the Ministry of Magic and that's why you've been keeping all of us here waiting," announced Grimaldi in a condescending tone.

"As a matter of fact, I have been here since five this morning. The last time I came for a _routine_ hearing at the request of the Ministry, they rescheduled the room and the time at the last minute. And this is the second _routine_ hearing I have been invited to that has required the full presence of the Wizengamot. Doesn't that seem a bit odd?" asked Harry, looking directly at Minister Fudge.

"Mr. Potter, you are here to provide information and answer questions, not pose them on your own," commanded Grimaldi.

Matching Grimaldi's boring gaze calmly, Harry retorted, "And since when does a _routine _hearing require the use of a special inquisitor?"

"Mr. Potter, there is no reason to get testy. You have been invited here merely to answer a few questions..." sputtered Fudge.

"Didn't think you could handle the questioning yourself this go around, Fudge? There's nobody here but me but this time—Professor Dumbledore is a member of the Wizengamot again, he can't defend me. Surely you could cross examine a slow witted, delusional boy such as myself? Then again, perhaps not. But don't tell me that you couldn't find at least one of the Aurors in your pocket who could string together two complete, coherent sentences. You had to bring in the Malfoy family lawyer? I mean, seriously Fudge, this was the best you could scrape up? I don't really need to remind you that the last dirtbag he defended is now in Azkaban, do I?"

The courtroom exploded in reaction to Harry's comments. Fudge leaped out of his seat, his face purple with rage. Grimaldi stepped forward menacingly towards Harry and hissed, "You have no idea who you are messing with boy."

In a smooth, quiet voice, Harry replied, "I know exactly what I am dealing with, you..."

"_Harry! Calm down_!"

"Order! Order!" shouted Madame Bones. "Mr. Potter, please take your seat. Mr. Grimaldi, you may begin with your questions."

Harry whipped out his wand as Grimaldi's eyes widened in terror momentarily until he realized Harry was not aiming at him. A flash of blue light left his wand tip and the chair transformed itself into a long, comfortable bench. Harry pocketed his wand and brushed by the fuming lawyer to sit lazily on part of the bench.

Madam Bones spoke sharply, "There is to be no more use of magic in my courtroom, Mr. Potter."

Hiding a smile, Dumbledore spoke, "If you are quite comfortable now Mr. Potter, perhaps we may begin."

"_Why don't you have a seat, Hermione. I think we're going to be here awhile_," commented Harry.

"_You're such a gentleman_," she replied wryly. "_By the way, you might have considered a less abrasive opening statement. Although I think Fudge and Grimaldi had that coming, I'm not sure everybody liked it as much as I did_."

Grimaldi began. "I see you are somewhat familiar with my work and some of my clients..."

"Yeah, what happened there Grimaldi? Did you lose your touch or what? You got Malfoy off the first time by pleading his innocence because he was under the influence of the Imperious curse. That trick didn't fool anyone a second time? Or was it because there were actual witnesses this time who saw his actions at the Ministry that night? Or perhaps the price..."

"_Harry! Don't..."_

"of justice has gone up over the past sixteen years, what with inflation and all."

"_finish that sentence_."

"How many thousands of galleons did Malfoy have to spend last time to grease enough palms—oh, beg pardon, I believe the phrase was _give to_ _charity_—to buy his freedom? Malfoy couldn't afford it this time around?"

If Harry could have seen Hermione, he would have observed her slumping forward in her chair, holding her head in her hands. Dumbledore looked down and let out a long sigh as pandemonium erupted among the assembled wizards and witches. It took Madame Bones nearly five minutes to restore order again.

"Mr. Potter, I will not sit here and allow you to impugn the dignity of this court and the justice it provides to the wizarding world."

"Don't you dare speak to me about the justice of the wizarding world!" hissed Harry dangerously, rising from his seat. "Off the top of my head I can name eight miscarriages of justice by this court! Malfoy, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were all acquitted when they should have been locked up in Azkaban. They all returned to their master when he called them back to his side. Of course, all of them except Malfoy perished with Voldemort—so I guess the good news is that you can't repeat that particular mistake again. And you wrongly imprisoned Sirius Black for thirteen years—you threw him in Azkaban without even granting him a trial! The real murderer, Peter Pettigrew, is still out there somewhere. And you Fudge, you threw Hagrid, a teacher at Hogwarts, in Azkaban, just so that the Ministry could say it was doing something about the attacks on students at Hogwarts four years ago. Who knows how many other cases have been botched by your so-called system of justice." Harry glanced angrily at the members of the Wizengamot who could still manage to look him in the eye, most were avoiding his gaze completely. "So don't you dare sit there and lecture me about the justice of the wizarding world!"

With a furious glint in his eye, Minister Fudge stood to his full height, which was still far from impressive and glowered at Harry, "I will not stand for any more insolence from a self-important little publicity hound like yourself. Yes, we owe you a great debt for ridding the world of Voldemort, but you forget yourself young man. You are meddling in issues which you have no right to judge. If you don't halt these unwarranted attacks on the Ministry and its courts immediately I'll..."

"ban me from Quidditch again? Prohibit me from speaking? How dare you lecture me, you ignorant, arrogant, pompous, self-serving little b-"

"_Harry!"_

Harry took two steps closer to the Minister and continued. "After Dumbledore and I had warned you and the rest of the wizarding world that Voldemort had returned, most of you ignored us or wrote us off as either insane or fame-hungry. I don't even know where to begin on how idiotic that reaction by the Ministry was. Then one of the deputies of your administration took it upon herself to send two Dementors after me to keep me from rocking the boat any further. This same deputy was then installed as an instructor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, the most important subject then being taught given the fact that Voldemort had returned. She purposely avoided teaching anything of use and in fact, made extensive use of blood quills as a means of punishment. Funny, I thought they had been banned for over three centuries, but clearly I was mistaken. She also tried to administer Veritaserum without official permission—unless of course, I missed that particular decree—you see, there were so many and it was easy to miss one or two. Come to think of it, she probably did have permission from the Ministry to administer Veritaserum to the students, you and your toadies at the Ministry seemed to give her pretty free rein to do whatever she wanted." Harry's gaze was boring directly into the Minister of Magic.

"However, I doubt that even you would have been stupid enough to give her written permission to use an Unforgivable curse on a student. No, she talked herself into attempting to use a Cruciatus curse on a student pretty much on her own, so I don't really hold the Ministry responsible for that one."

Gasps of astonishment were heard throughout the hall as Harry finished.

"Mr. Potter, the official you are referring to, Dolores Umbridge, is still being treated at St. Mungo's. Even if there were any admissible evidence, we could not try her until she was released."

"Evidence?!?! There were half a dozen of us who saw her talk herself into using the Cruciatus curse on a student! If ..."

"By admissible evidence Mr. Potter, I mean testimony from an adult wizard, not underage students who obviously have a grudge against her."

Harry chuckled. "Ohh, that's rich. By your standards then if a Slytherin student murdered a Gryffindor student in front of fifty other students from fifth year, there wouldn't be any charges brought unless one of the teachers actually witnessed the murder? Yeah, that sounds like a bloody brilliant system of justice to me."

"Mr. Pot..."

"And I haven't even described the various decrees issued by the Ministry itself which curtailed nearly every individual right and freedom a student possesses. Our mail was read, we were prohibited from meeting in groups or clubs, we were prohibited from reading outside news sources, we..."

"Mr. Potter, you misunderstand. Those steps were taken to protect the students..." explained Fudge.

"Then why were they immediately removed after Voldemort himself appeared in the Ministry of Magic? If they were good before, why were they deemed no longer helpful afterwards?" Staring steadily at the audience, Harry finished. "How many of you here supported those decrees, or did nothing to oppose them? Did you think it was no big deal because it was just done to a bunch of students—a bunch of underage wizards and witches? What would have been the public reaction had you tried to enforce similar decrees on the Wizarding world as a whole? Would you have even had the guts to try it?"

As the uneasy murmuring grew sharply louder in volume in response to Harry's attacks, Grimaldi's oily voice rose about the tumult. "Once again, Mr. Potter, you are meddling in things beyond your comprehension. We are not here to explain the actions of the Ministry, we are here to better understand the death of a student at Hogwarts."

Harry ground his teeth in frustration as he realized how Grimaldi had changed the topic and regained the upper hand.

"_Calm down, Harry. You made some good points—I think you might have even persuaded a few more to our side. At the very least, you planted some doubts. But I'm afraid you also upset quite a few as well. Be careful_."

"Now that you've vented some of your adolescent moodiness, Mr. Potter, perhaps we could return to the subject at hand."

Harry glared at Grimaldi and ground his teeth audibly.

"Now are we to understand that you did not know that Katie Bell was under attack?"

"No, I did not. I got worried that they were both gone so long, so I got Fred and George Weasley to help me look for them. We split up to look for them in Hogsmeade. I did not realize Katie was being attacked until I found her and Hermione and the attacker outside of Hogsmeade, by the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"And what did you do when you arrived Mr. Potter?"

"I saw that Hermione was laying on the ground. I noticed two other figures wrestling. I quickly checked to see if she was alive, and then I moved towards the two figures who..."

"So you wasted precious moments that could have been used to help save Katie Bell? In retrospect, perhaps not the best choice, Mr. Potter."

"I needed to know if she was alive. And as soon as I arrived, there was another figure emerging from the Forbidden Forest, Samuel Hunt. The attacker was now outnumbered three to one. My hesitation did not cause her death, if that's what you are trying to insinuate Grimaldi."

"I think we are better able to judge that than you, Mr. Potter," assured Grimaldi in a superior tone.

"You think so, do you? When was the last time you were in combat, Grimaldi? And I'm not talking about quibbling with your pathetic clients over your fees. As a matter of fact, I don't recognize that many faces in the crowd from..."

"_HARRY, NO! Don't risk..."_

"the final battle against Voldemort." Harry looked around as he spoke, making eye contact and nodding slightly at the surviving veterans of that fearsome battle.

"_antagonizing more members of the Wizengamot_."

Harry ignored Hermione's plea and continued. "I assume the rest of you had..."

Harry's mouth continued to move, but no sound came out of it. His eyes flashed dangerously and they flicked momentarily to his left, towards Hermione. Only Dumbledore seemed to notice, and he quickly hid a smile, grateful for Hermione's intervention. "_Calm him down if you can, Hermione. He can't risk offending any more members of the Wizengamot. If you_..."

"_And just what do you think I'm trying to do here, Dumbledore? Honestly! Now butt out—I need to talk to Harry for a minute_."

Dumbledore covered his mouth and coughed, to help to cover the awkward silence as the assembled wizards and witches waited for Harry to continue.

"_Harry, don't finish that thought. I know you're upset, but it's not fair to accuse them like that."_

"_But..."_

"_But nothing. Yes, some of them are cowards, but many of them were not in the Ministry at the time or did not know what was going on. It's not fair of you to judge them and it won't help you right now. Don't lose control—just focus on making it through this hearing."_

"_Fine, but don't be casting any more silence spells on me." _Harry brushed his throat and took a few deep breaths_. "And thank you, Mione. I needed a minute to calm down."_

"Yes, Mr. Potter? Please continue. I'm sure the rest of us are very interested in hearing the rest of your opinion on their contributions to the defeat of Voldemort."

Harry paused and then spoke, "Uhh...I only meant to say that while I only recognized some of the people here from the battle, I am sure everyone else here was playing an important part and I appreciate their efforts as well."

With a sneering smirk, Grimaldi continued skeptically. "I see. I'm sure the members of the Ministry and the Wizengamot appreciate your _sincere_ approval."

"_Err, that didn't sound very convincing, did it Mione?"_

"_Not really Harry."_

"May I suggest we return to the purpose of this hearing, Mr. Grimaldi?" asked Dumbledore smoothly, earning a look of appreciation from Harry.

Realizing he needed to move on, Grimaldi returned his gaze to Harry. "Very well. Please tell the court again how Miss Bell met her end."

"Well, Samuel Hunt and I were on either side of Katie and Aardus."

"_Oh, no Harry! You shouldn't have used his name. Now they're going to ask about..."_

"Aardus? Who is this Aardus, Mr. Potter?"

"Uhh, that's the name of the vampire who attacked Katie."

"And you were on a first name basis with this monster Mr. Potter?" Grimaldi chuckled evilly. "Even you should realize that doesn't sound too good."

"Hermione and I had run across him while we were vacationing in Athens."

"So that's where you were hiding from the Wizarding world, eh? And just how did you sneak out of England—I'm sure you were aware you would be missed by many in the wizarding community."

"Err, I used a fake name and passport to fly to Greece on a jet with the Grangers. We traveled like Muggles," he explained, looking at numerous expressions of confusion in the audience. "But my being in Greece had nothing to do with Katie's death, so I don't see why..."

"Oh, I assure you Mr. Potter, it is all relevant. It is simply more evidence of your lack of respect and utter disregard for authority and the rule of law."

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"Now please explain how it is that you and Miss Granger happened to _run across_ a vampire in Athens."

Still puzzled, Harry continued. "We were walking back from dinner one night and were attacked by five muggers. When we fought back, one fled, and we left the other four unconscious. Then we continued on our way home, when I caught Aardus following us."

"And what spells did you use to defend yourself against this vampire?"

"I didn't cast any spells with my wand. I..."

"You would have the court believe that you single handedly captured a vampire? By yourself, without using a wand?"

"Yes. I could demonstrate on you if you would like further proof," Harry rose from his seat and stepped forward with an eager look on his face.

Backing away quickly, Grimaldi's eyes widened in fear and then narrowed quickly in fury as he regained control.

Ignoring the chuckles erupting behind her, Madam Bones hid her own smile and spoke, "Mr. Potter, please retake your seat. Mr. Grimaldi, I trust these questions have some relevance to the subject at hand."

"They do. They do. All will be made crystal clear very shortly. May I ask why you did not kill the vampire when you first met him?"

"I did not realize he was a vampire at the time. I caught him following us and he explained that he had been sent to protect us."

"Really, Mr. Potter. Now the vampires are concerned about your safety?" snorted Grimaldi.

"Like I said, I did not realize he was a vampire. Not all of Voldemort's allies were defeated in the final battle. And I've had strange people guarding me in the past—usually from the Order of the Phoenix. Though the _protection _I received from the Ministry was usually the most dangerous." Fudge glared angrily as Harry looked at him, but said nothing as others whispered behind him in the crowd.

"_Harry! There is no need to keep baiting them like this. It's not going to help you..."_

"_Relax, Mione. It's all part of the plan."_

"_Plan?! What plan?! If you have a plan, then I'd appreciate it if you would share it with me! Because all I see right now are lots of clever cheap shots at the Ministry that is not really going to put many of them in the kind of mood to go easy on you. You need to stop..."_

"_Stop thinking like a Ravenclaw, Mione. We're Gryffindors! We don't need an elaborate plan. We adapt, we innovate, we make it up as we go along! That's the plan!"_

Once again, Hermione dropped her head into her hands and massaged her temples. "_Damn Gryffindors! Courage was nice, but sometimes way overrated,_" she thought irritably. "_especially when it takes the place of coherent, logical thought. Many of my friends in Gryffindor could learn something from the other houses, whether it be thinking before you acted from the Ravenclaws, or at least attempting to use some subtlety when they did act like the Slytherins, or realizing there are other ways to change traditions and institutions than by directly opposing them, like the Hufflepuffs."_

"_A very admirable idea, Miss Granger. Perhaps we should encourage some sort of interhouse visits during the coming school year,"_ suggested Dumbledore.

"_What are doing eavesdropping on me? I thought I told you to butt out so that I could concentrate? Someone here has to stay focused and keep Harry from digging himself into deeper trouble."_ replied Hermione peevishly.

"_Well, you were thinking rather loudly, Miss Granger,"_ but Dumbledore quickly realized she wasn't listening to him.

"So when you recognized this vampire, did that cause you to hesitate, Mr. Potter?"

"No. Both Samuel and I kept moving closer, looking for an opening. We both launched our spells and..."

"And your spell struck Miss Bell, knocking her away from the vampire."

"Yes."

"And neither of you were quick enough to get to her before the vampire killed her. And then he managed to escape before either of you could finish him off, correct?"

"Yes."

"You managed to finish off Voldemort, but hit an innocent victim with a spell which contributed to her death and then failed to apprehend the murderer. A bit off our game that day, were we Mr. Potter? Or did you just run out of luck?"

There was an uproar from the crowd and Grimaldi realized too late that perhaps he had gone too far.

Madam Bones was calling for order again.

A quiet voice cut through the clamor. "I've never claimed to be a hero or infallible. I'm not. I just do the best I can. Heaven knows lots of people have died because of me, even those closest to me. And despite everything I do, I can't save everyone. I wish I could but...but I can't." Harry sat slumped in his seat for a moment as the crowd watched and waited in near silence.

"_You'll always be my hero, Harry."_

"_Thanks, Mione_."

"Now, if there are no further questions Mr. Grimaldi,"

"I have just a few more, Madame Bones."

"Very well, continue then. But they had better be relevant. You have just about reached the limit of the court's patience."

Grimaldi returned to a side table and picked up a huge pile of papers. He raised them above his head and addressed the Wizengamot. "These papers contain a series of complaints, warnings, and punishments given to Harry Potter while a student at Hogwarts. Even the most cursory of readings indicate a young man with a deep dislike and hostility towards authority and a blatant disregard for the rules and regulations which protect our society."

Dumbledore stood up and protested, "Those records, like any student's records, are sealed. They are not to be used as evidence against a student. As Mr. Grimaldi has pointed out, any infractions Mr. Potter may have made at Hogwarts have been dealt with in the appropriate manner, as indicated in those papers. This is a serious breach of a student's privacy and..."

With only the faintest hint of satisfaction in his voice, Fudge spoke up. "Normally I would agree with you, Albus. But there are some special circumstances which dictated the need for these papers to be released. Please continue Mr. Grimaldi."

With a feral grin on his face, Grimaldi proceeded. "Let me summarize some of the complaints noted in Mr. Potter's file. Breaking curfew, prohibited visits to the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade, and other areas of Hogsmeade, fighting with other students, theft of school supplies, the formation of illegal clubs, the possession and use of dangerous magical items, constantly challenging the authority of instructors, ahh the list goes on and on, but I believe I've mentioned the major infractions. What have you to say Mr. Potter?"

"I cannot deny any of those charges, though..."

"Once again, a simple yes or no will suffice, Mr. Potter."

"Yes." Murmured whispers spread throughout the room.

Dumbledore chuckled and Grimaldi spun on him. "Do you find this amusing?"

"Well, I have had some experience working with young wizards and witches as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I have to say that Mr. Potter's record of behavior is not that much different from most other students, though it may be slightly thicker. I daresay similar records could be produced for anyone in this chamber, including myself." Laughter spread throughout the room.

Grimaldi spun and glared at Harry again. "No doubt. But I am also interested in your behavior last year, Mr. Potter. I think many of us are curious as to how you became such a powerful wizard in such a short span of time. Please, tell the court about the training you undertook to defeat such a powerful dark wizard."

"I had lots of help. I took extra classes with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Remus Lupin and a couple of Aurors."

"And how did you manage to fit in all of this extra study with all of your normal coursework?"

"I worked really hard and slept less. And the professors I worked with were very good. Much better than that witch Umbridge that the Minstry sent to Hogwarts two years ago." There were a few chuckles after that.

"You didn't use any magical means to aid in your training?"

"What are you implying?" "_Do they know about the Time Turner? Are they trying to implicate Dumbledore somehow and drag him into this mess?"_ "If you want to accuse me of something Grimaldi, just say it. Quit playing games."

"Just answer the question."

"Of course I did, you idiot. I couldn't just read about theory, could I? I practiced all sorts of spells with my wand, I read as many spellbooks as I could get my hands on. How did you think I trained if I didn't use magic? I'm a wizard, aren't I? Did you think I just woke up one morning with all sorts of powers at my command? No! I trained and I trained hard, just like any other wizard." The chamber echoed with laughter.

"Excellent, Harry. You're keeping him off balance. Keep it up."

Looking somewhat ruffled, Grimaldi continued. "These spellbooks you mentioned. Reports from the final battle indicate you used a number of spells that were not only very powerful, but also restricted. They shouldn't have been available for your study, even at Hogwarts. How did you gain your knowledge of these prohibited spells?"

Harry leaned closer and in a loud whisper asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Flustered momentarily, Grimaldi replied. "Of course."

Smiling widely, Harry replied, "Good. So can I." As laughter erupted again, Harry continued. "You see, if it got out that there were additional copies of some of those very rare and expensive spellbooks that the Ministry and others have hidden away in their private collections, their value might drop considerably. We wouldn't want to upset the economy or bankrupt some of our wealthiest wizarding families would we?"

Grimaldi looked fit to be tied as he tried to maintain his composure. Suddenly his eyes glittered as he hissed his next question. "Tell us Mr. Potter, were you this amusing when you murdered that houseful of Death Eaters?" The chuckles ended quickly in uneasy silence as the blood drained from Harry's face.

"What did you say?!?!"

"I simply asked if you were this amusing as you took the lives of all those people at the Black mansion."

The air seemed drier for a moment and the temperature dropped noticeably. Dumbledore's eyes expressed concern but before he could move Hermione spoke softly to Harry.

"_Harry! He's just trying to rattle you. Don't let him get to you. And don't lose control of your magic!"_

Harry rose and stood, his back straight with his hands clenched at his sides. In the silence his knuckles cracking sounded like distant lightening strikes. His face unreadable under a stony mask, Harry stared hard at Grimaldi until the lawyer looked away, unable to maintain Harry's furious gaze.

"_I'm perfectly fine, Mione_." Harry took a few deep breaths and slowly unclenched his fists. "Those Death Eaters got what they deserved. They came to kill me and all of the friends who were with me enjoying the Christmas holiday. I gave them the opportunity to surrender peacefully, and they refused. When they attacked me, they sealed their own doom."

"And who made you judge and executioner, Mr. Potter? Were they all equally guilty? What about those the Death Eaters had under the Imperious curse? Did they deserve to die, too, Mr. Potter?"

"Every Death Eater that entered that house did so under their own free will."

"And how do you know that, Mr. Potter? Can you read minds now, too?"

"No, I can't. But to force someone to do something under the Imperious curse, the caster cannot cast any other spells. It wouldn't make sense for them to bring people under the Imperious curse if they would have to constantly be directing them."

"And you presume to be an expert on the Unforgiveable curses, Mr. Potter? Oh but of course, I had almost forgotten. You have cast one of the Unforgiveables, haven't you? You cast a Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange at the Ministry of Magic, didn't you?"

"After she killed my godfather!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Convicted felon and all that."

"He was innocent!"

Dumbledore interrupted. "The Ministry of Magic has already investigated the event in question, and Harry was completely cleared. There is no need to bring it up again."

"_Calm down Harry! You're letting him get to you_!"

"_Really?! I hadn't noticed!"_ snapped Harry, but he paused and drew several deep breaths.

"Have you cast the Imperious curse as well, Mr. Potter?"

"No, but I've had it cast on me." There was a collective gasp throughout the room. "And if Voldemort can't cast another spell while using the Imperious curse, I doubt any of his Death Eaters can." Discussions erupted among the seated witches and wizards at this new information.

Madame Bones stood and asked, "I fail to see the relevance of any of these questions, beyond simply goading the witness. If that is all, then I declare this hearing..."

"One final question, Madame Bones, and then I am through," explained Grimaldi.

"Fine, but this is the final question for Mr. Potter. I believe we have sufficient information to reach a decision."

"Thank you," he replied insincerely his eyes sparkling with glee. "Mr. Potter, where were you yesterday morning between the hours of six and eight in the morning?"

"I was with Hermione in the forest near the Burrow, running and exercising."

"Were their any witnesses besides yourself and Miss Granger?"

"No."

"I was afraid of this," began Fudge in a seemingly sad voice. "It is as I have long feared. I had warned Albus time and time again about coddling the boy, letting him get away with breaking the rules, nurturing his independence."

Dumbledore looked puzzled and asked, "What are you talking about Cornelius?"

"I fear that we have failed young Mr. Potter. We have allowed him to become that which he so recently defeated."

Absolute pandemonium erupted. It took Madame Bones ten minutes to restore some semblance of order to the courtroom. "You need to be more specific, Minister. What are you talking about? Mr. Potter looks perfectly fine to me."

"Isn't it obvious? The constant pressure, the stress, the expectations we put on him to defeat You-Know-Who. Harry has suffered too much at the hands of his muggle relatives, and too much under the hand of the Dark Lord. It has all been too much for the poor young man's mind. We should have protected him better. I can only blame myself for what has happened."

Harry, gaping in astonishment, spoke up. "What are you talking about Fudge? I haven't done anything."

"My dear poor boy. Yesterday morning there was an attack at Azkaban. All of the Death Eaters being held prisoner there were murdered. All of the guards were killed as well. Except for one. Somehow he managed to survive and was able to tell us who the perpetrator was."

Harry gulped and sat down with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"He said the person who attacked Azkaban and killed all those people, both the prisoners and the guards, was Harry Potter."


	16. Ch 16 A Fallen Hero

There was a moment of silence in the room before chaos erupted. Some of the witches and wizards fainted, most rose to their feet and began shouting. Hermione was on her feet shrieking as well. Dumbledore locked gazes with Harry, his eyes full of worry and concern. Harry simply sat numbly on the bench as the waves of noise washed over him. Though he saw the looks of triumph on the faces of Grimaldi and Fudge, the faces full of concern on Madame Bones, Dumbledore, and numerous other wizards and witches, and felt Hermioine's hand on his shoulder, none of it really registered. He was being accused of murder!

Fudge motioned to the side and two small doors opened up, releasing several Aurors who Harry didn't recognize. "I am sorry, Harry, but I must request that you surrender your wand. Your trial will be scheduled for one week from today. In the meantime, you will be kept sedated to prevent any attempt to escape."

"Cornelius! How is he to organize his defense? He must be conscious and alert in order to speak with a lawyer and explain his story."

"We have already heard his defense. He has none. The ministry has a witness, an adult witness, that puts him at the scene of the crime and we have more than a dozen murder victims that demand justice. I will personally see that they get it. There must be justice, Albus, even if the Boy-Who-Lived is involved."

"I understand, Minister. But I would like to request that an additional guard from the Order of the Phoenix be placed on Mr. Potter. To make sure that he does not escape."

"Denied. There is no need for additional guards. In fact, there is no longer any need for the Order, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated and his heir apparent is in our custody."

"I was not asking you for permission, Minister. I was placing my request before the Wizengamot. And I call for an immediate vote."

Harry looked around, dazed, at the number of hands that voted in support of Dumbledore's measure. "_Well, at least Fudge's Aurors won't murder me in my sleep._"

"_Stop thinking like that Harry. We'll figure a way out of this."_

"_I'm not so sure, Mione. I think they've got me trapped pretty good this time. Fudge would never have acted unless he was sure of the result. He's too big of a coward to do otherwise."_

"_Don't be silly, Harry. You can just teleport away and..."_

"_And what? Run and make it look like I'm guilty? Hide from the wizarding world for the rest of my life? Even if I did, you know they would come after you and the Weasleys and Dumbledore and everyone else that is close to me."_

"_Don't you dare give up on me Harry. We will get you out of this. We'll just have to find another witness besides me or something."_

"_I'm not giving up. But I...listen, Mione, there might be a way. There is something I need you to get. Get Dumbledore or Remus to retrieve it for you, it's much too dangerous for you to go after by yourself." _Harry thought hard about what he needed to be done. "_Do you understand? I can only hope that it wasn't destroyed and that it might actually have something useful on it. Otherwise I'm toast."_

"_Harry! I won't let them do anything to you, I promise."_

"_I know. And thanks, Mione. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

By then, the guards had arrived on each side of Harry and Hermione was forced to step back, to avoid accidentally bumping into one of them. Ignoring them, Harry stepped forward and pulled out his wand. Gaining a measure of satisfaction at the temporary fear he had seen in Fudge's eyes, he turned to Dumbledore and handed him the wand. In as steady a voice as he could manage, he said, "Take good care of that for me Professor, I'll be wanting it back in a week."

Clapping a hand to his shoulder, Dumbledore replied. "Do not worry Harry. I will take excellent care of it for you." He winked, but there was no twinkle in his eye.

Harry was surrounded by four Aurors with drawn wands. His hands were quickly tied behind his back, a silencing charm was placed on him, and then three _Confundus_ charms were cast on him. Harry staggered, confused about what was going on around him, and one of the guards grabbed his arm roughly to hold him up and guide him to the door. Luckily nobody heard Hermione's muffled cries under the Invisibility Cloak.

When the doors to the courtroom were opened, flashes exploded and a dull roar enveloped the courtroom.

Dumbledore stood up angrily. "Have you no decency left at all?! I have seen many despicable and horrible acts, but I would have never suspected you to sink this low Cornelius. First you summoned him here, you summoned all of us here under false pretexts. You turned what was originally intended to be simply an information gathering council into a preliminary trial. Then upon indicting him, you order him sedated and then silenced and stunned with _Confundus_ charms. And then to ensure his humiliation was complete, you invited the press to try and talk to him and take pictures when he has no way of defending himself. This is below you Cornelius, and it is below the Ministry of Magic."

"Albus, the people have a right to know. The boy has become a mass murderer. And we can't really afford him to be running around with a wand—he's much too dangerous. I really don't know what you expected to happen after he defeated You-Know-Who. Apparently the boy fell in love with the taste of power. Or the power of revenge. Either way, he will be punished for his crimes."

"He has not been convicted yet, Minister Fudge. And I do not appreciate being kept in the dark about either the events at Azkaban or these charges you are bringing against Mr. Potter," said Madame Bones angrily.

"Yes, well, I _am _the Minister of Magic and sometimes I simply have to do what needs to be done. Good day." He then left the astonished Wizengamot and began speaking with the press.

Minutes later Dumbledore finally found Arthur, who looked like he was in a state of shock, at the far edge of the crowd.

"Arthur. Arthur!" Mr. Weasley remained dazed for several moments before realizing Dumbledore was calling to him.

"Albus, it can't be true. It can't be. What is going on here? Have they all gone insane?"

"Apparently, some of them have indeed gone quite mad. The rest just love a good, juicy story. Now listen to me Arthur. I need you to accompany Harry. The Wizengamot has authorized members of the Order to provide an additional guard on Harry. It is imperative that you do not let him out of your sight. I will send someone else along soon to assist you and I will arrange schedules to watch over Harry day and night."

"Why? I don't understand?"

"They are going to sedate him until the trial next week."

"They wouldn't."

"They will. Fudge believes he has an airtight case against Harry. We need to find some holes in it. Have you seen Miss Granger?"

Hermione stepped out from behind a pillar. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear stained tracks running down her face, but there was a look of determination in the set of her jaw.

"Good. Now go Arthur. We will head back to the Burrow now and let your family know. I will also send along someone from the Order to guard Harry with you as soon as I can. Go."

Arthur quickly walked over to the guards and after a brief, heated discussion, replaced the guard helping Harry to walk. Arthur looped Harry's arm around his shoulders, and talking soothingly to him, helped him walk as the other guards followed with their wands out. Meanwhile, flashes from wizarding cameras continued to go off and the reporters continued to barrage the Minister for additional details.

Placing his hand on Hermione's back, he guided her towards the lifts so they could leave. Hermione watched Harry until he and his guards turned a corner out of sight. Then she marched straight for the lifts. Dumbledore was a bit hard pressed to keep up with her quick pace. Several minutes later they were flooing back to the Burrow. Hermione stomped out of the fireplace and without a word marched right past the startled Weasleys and out the back door, letting it slam loudly. Dumbledore began explaining what had happened to the assembled Weasleys, whose faces cycled between disbelief and outrage as the story of the trial unfolded. When Dumbledore had finished, everyone noticed some odd noises coming from outside. Molly stood up and said, "I think I'll go check on Hermione. She must be very upset."

"It might be a good idea to give her a few more minutes by herself, Molly," suggested Dumbledore.

"Nonsense," she replied and headed into the kitchen. When Ron started to ask Dumbledore another question, the remaining Weasleys heard Molly shout "Oh, my!" and ran to see what had happened. Molly was frozen in place, watching something through the large kitchen window. They all moved closer and then stopped in shock.

Hermione was in the back yard launching spells at what appeared to be a large wooden head sitting on top of a thin body.

"Is that the face..." started Fred.

"of Minister Fudge?" finished George.

"I think it started out that way," offered Ron.

A flash of purple and the statue had two heads. A flash of green and one of the ears fell off, completely severed from one of the heads. A flash of yellow, and one of the eyes began smoking. A flash of red and one of the noses simply exploded. A flash of orange and wooden teeth exploded out of one of the mouths. A flash of blueish-green struck one of the faces, and huge boils erupted on the cheeks and forehead. A shower of silvery sparks then struck the other face, leaving smoldering craters. A golden rope shot out of her wand and wrapped itself around one of the necks and started squeezing until the wood started cracking. A stream of white light split in two and struck one of the faces, and two horns emerged where the light had hit the forehead. Another flash of green and one of the horns was sliced off at the base. As it fell, Hermione pointed her wand and it stopped falling, simply hovering on the ground. She slowly swung her wand to the side and back behind her head, and the horn flew softly towards her. When it had almost reached her, she then snapped her wand forward again, aiming right at one of the heads. The horn zipped back towards the face, turning quickly end over end. The horn tip buried itself about three inches into the forehead, and rocked the entire wooden statue back and forth from the force of the blow.

With a graceful motion, Hermione slipped her wand into her back pocket and slowly walked towards the battered wooden statue. She then seemed to touch something on the side of her hip.

"What is she doing now? Hasn't she already done enough to that poor statue?" muttered Ron quietly.

Hermione seemed to freeze for just a moment, and then exploded into action. Though the Weasleys would discuss it later, they never could figure out exactly what she had done after she had put the wand in her pocket. Only Dumbledore guessed the truth, not because he saw more, but because he knew more. Hermione seemed to reach forward and swing her right arm from her left hip diagonally in front of her, finally raising her right arm high above her head. They thought they saw a glint of silver, but nothing more as Hermione's body blurred into motion once more. She seemed to pivot around her left foot, swinging her right arm straight across her body at shoulder level and when her arm swung towards the second head, her arm angled up again, and then swung quickly back down to her left hip. In less than half of a second, she had spun a complete circle, waving her arm for no obvious reason, and had returned to the same position she had held a split second before. A heartbeat later, half of each wooden head in front of her slid to the ground. They had been sliced cleanly, not a splinter was evident on the smooth surface where they had been cut.

Hermione stepped back and studied the remains of the wooden statue. In the blink of an eye, she had her wand back in her hand and cast a final spell. The wooden statue transformed itself into a picnic bench. However, the benches on either side were broken, there was a clean slice going through the center board of both, and each half fell to the center. Instead of making a straight line for people to sit on, each bench was v-shaped. The Weasleys and Dumbledore could tell she tried to cast the spell again, but the benches remained broken. When she replaced her wand in her pocket, Ginny's voice broke the silence.

"Get away from the windows now! Act like we're getting lunch ready." Everyone quickly moved away from the window and began bumping into each other, trying to look busy as Hermione walked back towards the house.

When she opened the door, Molly bravely put on a smile and asked, "Are you feeling any better, dear?"

Hermione cheerfully replied, "Much better thank you. What are the lot of you doing here in the kitchen?"

Mumbled replies of nothing and getting lunch met her ear. "Oh, what an excellent idea. I am getting rather hungry. I expect Dumbledore has told you about our morning at the Ministry?" This time, only silence. She looked at the Weasleys oddly until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I have informed them of Harry's predicament. I..."

"Excellent. Then I won't have to go over that again. Now I've been thinking about a few ways we might be able to help—we've only got a week, you know—so we're on a bit of a tight schedule. Of course, if you're able to help. I mean I shouldn't presume that..."

Molly stepped forward. "Hermione, you don't even need to ask. Of course we'll do anything to help Harry. Don't be silly." Affirmative shouts surrounded her, making the kitchen ring with noise.

Hermione suddenly burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Molly. "Thank you so much, Molly. It really means a lot right now. It's been a rough day."

"There, there, Hermione. Everything will work out fine. You'll see," soothed Molly, as she hugged Hermione and patted her back softly.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione stood back. "Right then. No time for that." Turning around, she saw Dumbledore. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I have to contact a few people, but I plan on being here the rest of the day, Miss Granger."

"Good. I'll need to talk to you later." If he appeared surprised at her directness, he hid it well.

Then she spun and stared at the twins. "You two. Meet me outside in two minutes. I have to go get a few things and then I need to talk to the both of you." She then spun on her heel and left the kitchen. When they heard her stepping on the stairs, Ron turned and hissed at the twins.

"Do whatever she says and do not make any jokes. I'm warning you..."

"Do we look like complete idiots, Ron?" snapped Fred.

"Or did you miss the entire fireworks display outside?" asked George.

"I didn't even recognize half of those curses she used," added Fred.

"That is probably because most of them were from the Restricted Section of the library," noted Dumbledore dryly.

"Shh! Here she comes," yelped Ron in a panicky voice.

Hermione was carrying a bag on one shoulder and stopped to look at the twins. "I thought I told you two to meet me outside?" Fred and George nearly tripped over each other trying to get through the back door first. Ginny covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and Dumbledore's eyes regained some of their twinkle. Hermione moved to follow them, and then paused at the doorway to turn and look at Molly. "Umm, Molly, I believe I owe you a new picnic bench. Your old one—well, it had a bit of accident I'm afraid. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it at all, Hermione. Accidents happen dear."

Hermione closed the kitchen door and went out back to talk to the twins. Dumbledore and the remaining Weasleys watched for a minute to make sure the twins survived the initial three minutes with Hermione, but her wand remained in her pocket as the three became immersed in a deep conversation.

"Well, now that she has blown off some steam, I think Hermione will be feeling much better. Molly, if I may borrow your fireplace, I need to arrange for some additional help for Arthur and speak with the other members of the Order," said Dumbledore.

"Of course, of course. Do you really think she will be all right Albus?"

"I hope so Molly. And it is much better for her to be actively doing something for Harry, than sitting around doing nothing. I really think it is for the best. And try not to worry about Harry. We will do everything in our power to help him." He then left the kitchen.

Looking out the window, Ron said, "Maybe I should go out and offer to help with whatever it is they're planning." Before Molly could speak, Ginny grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that right now if I were you Ron," she warned.

"But I'm her best friend. I know..."

"And you're also the one most likely to set her off. If she wants your help, she'll come and ask you for it. But don't go butting in right now and whatever you do, try and keep your mouth shut around her for the next week."

"Ginny!" shouted her mother and Ron at the same time, but she held her ground and returned their angry stares with equal determination.

"Ron, you know I'm right. I know you mean well, but you have a tendency to push Hermione's buttons, even when you don't mean to do it. And if I know Hermione, she's going to be wound up tighter than a spring for the next week or so. So unless you want to end up like our picnic table, I would lay low for the next week if I were you."

Ron's mouth opened several times but no words came out. Then he stomped angrily from the kitchen and slammed the kitchen door. Molly and Ginny could hear his feet pounding on the stairs as he climbed to his room and slammed the door.

"Ginny, was that really necessary? You were awfully mean to Ron just now. He's had a terrible week. His girlfriend was murdered, one of his best friends was put in a coma during the same attack, and now his other best friend is being sent to Azkaban. That's a lot for anyone to have to deal with."

"I know, Mom, but trust me. He needed to hear it. Look, I know Hermione as well if not better than Ron. You saw what she was like just ten minutes ago. Dumbledore may think she's feeling better after her little vent, but I'm telling you that she is barely holding it together right now. And it doesn't take much from Ron to set her off, even on her best days. Harry's always been the calming influence between those two—without him, well, I don't think I need to draw you a picture."

Molly's eyes looked sad, and Ginny felt terrible for having hurt her mother's feelings. "Mom, I'm sorry. I know you love the idea of the three of them being best friends and everything. I know. But they're different now, or at least Harry and Hermione are, especially since the final battle against Voldemort. I'm afraid that if Ron doesn't start growing up, he may lose one or both of them as friends."

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, wondering how much she should tell her mother. "If Ron doesn't stop getting jealous about being in Harry's shadow, or stop being upset that Hermione fell in love with Harry instead of him, he'll end up pushing away both of them."

"Do you really think so, Ginny?"

"I don't know for sure Mum. I hope not. But I don't think Ron can keep going like this if he really wants to keep both of them as friends."

Molly sat at the table, chin in hands, deep in thought while Ginny glanced out the window at Hermione and the twins. Then she saw George coming back to the house with a strange look on his face.

--

When Hermione got the twins alone outside, she began talking quickly with them.

"Before they took Harry away, he showed me something he had been working on with the two of you a couple of months ago that he thought might be of some help. It was like a magical video camera."

"A magical what?"

"It could take a series of pictures of something that actually happened, and then replay them, like with the Omnioculars at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh, the Eye of Sauron."

"The what?"

"Eye of Sauron."

"Extremely evil wizard."

"tried to conquer the world,"

"rule all the races,"

"destroy all who opposed him,"

"bit off his rocker, actually"

"like most dark wizards."

"Tried to use a magic ring of all things,"

"Why not a sword?"

"Or a club?"

"Or a spear?"

"Or a really big axe?"

"Anyways, a great bedtime story,"

"Surely you've heard of him?"

"Do you mean Sauron from _Lord of the Rings_, by J.R.R. Tolkien?" broke in Hermione finally.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"Smashing great wizard, too, that Tolkien,"

"Heard he was friends with Dumbledore way back,"

"Well, that figures,"

Hermoine simply shook her head in disbelief. This was something she would have to sort out later. "OK, back to the Eye of Sauron. Look, I just want to know if it works."

"Well of course it works," replied Fred indignantly. "We made it after all."

"But we weren't going to send them to Hogwarts, if that is what you're afraid of Hermione. Honestly," explained George.

"We developed them for possible use in the war against Voldemort," finished Fred.

"Why would you send them to Hogwarts?" Hermione looked puzzled for a moment. "Never mind. So they work. Tell me how they work." Hermione listened intently for several minutes and then asked several more questions.

"How well do they work? How long will they go on recording?"

"They worked perfectly in all of the tests we came up with. And believe me, Harry thought up some good ones. We designed them to last over a year, but they might last longer."

"And how good is the image? Does it record sound as well?"

"Yes, yes. With the tests we ran on it, Harry said the images were about as clear as those from a Pensieve."

Hermione chewed her lip as she thought. "Right then. I don't know the item well enough and I can't risk damaging it in any way, so I'll need one of you to come with me. The other one can stay here and work with Ron. So which will it be?" she asked, looking at the twins excitedly.

"Uhh...Hermione? What are you talking about?" ventured Fred.

"What do you want us to do with Ron?" asked George.

She looked at them as if astounded they couldn't read her mind. "Well one of you will work on a plan with Ron to break Harry out of Azkaban if none of our other options pan out. I'm sure Dumbledore and the others will be trying all the legal and bureaucratic methods that might be able to get Harry out of this. But I want a plan just in case nothing else works. I'm not going to let them throw Harry in Azkaban for the rest of his life!"

"But Hermione," protested George until he felt the full effect of Hermione's angry glare. He gulped and changed his thought. "What about Ginny? She's pretty clever, too. Should we ask her for some input?"

"She might help you later. I've got something else for her to work on right now."

Looking skeptically at his twin, George offered to work on The Jail Break Plan with Ron.

"Good then. Off to work now," commanded Hermione.

As George headed into the house, Fred looked uneasily at Hermione and asked with great trepidation. "Uhh, and what are we going to do, Hermione?"

"We, dear Fred," began Hermione as she linked her arm in his and began leading him back to the house, "are off to Azkaban."


	17. Ch 17 The Secrets of Azkaban

"Have you gone completely insane?!?!" shrieked Fred.

Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and hissed at him. "Quiet, you idiot! Now listen closely. Harry installed one of those Eyes of Sauron in Malfoy's cell at Azkaban early in the spring before the final war. He thought there might be an attempt at a prison break or something. If anyone besides Malfoy entered the cell, it would have set off an alarm for him at Hogwarts. Well, needless to say, since the end of the war, he hasn't been monitoring it at all. But if we're lucky, maybe we can discover the real murderer by reviewing the images._ If_ it was still working and _if_ it survived the attack. But we have to go there and retrieve it ourselves."

"OK, OK. But we don't even know how to get there, or how to break in once we get there..."

"You're a Weasley twin aren't you? You've been preparing your entire life for this, haven't you?" Seeing him smile mischievously she continued. "Look. I know how to get there. And I know the basic layout of the prison and the island. Harry showed me. What I need you to do is take my bag and get a few items from your shop, anything you think may help us get in and get out undetected."

"Right, I can do that," Fred's eyes seemed to begin glowing with excitement. "Uh, Hermione? How are we going to get there? I'm sure it's too far too fly and I'm pretty sure it's not hooked up to the Floo Network."

Smiling smugly, Hermione said, "We'll just Apparate there."

"But, but you haven't passed the tests. And you have been on vacation all summer—you don't know how to Apparate do you?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Harry and I have been able to Apparate since just after Christmas. Even Ron can Apparate. We thought it might come in handy in a pinch. And don't even presume to lecture me on proper licensing, or have you registered your second animagus form yet?"

Fred grinned and began chuckling. "Not exactly behavior one would expect from a prefect, Hermione." He thought for a minute and then asked. "So I guess we'll transform into birds to actually fly to the island from the shore? I doubt we can actually Apparate there, can we?"

"No, we can't. We'll use Harry's Firebolt."

"Why?"

"Just in case we do run into trouble, I'd like to be able to use my wand."

"Good point, Hermione."

"I assume you can handle a broom as fast as a Firebolt?" she teased.

"Of course. But what about you?"

"I will be riding behind you. And don't get any funny ideas—because I will hex you right off of it if I hear one joke."

Fred looked at her very seriously. "I wouldn't dream of it Hermione. Not a peep."

"Good. Now here is what I was thinking. I think we'll have the best luck if we go tonight after sunset. You head to your shop at Hogsmeade and get whatever you think might be useful tonight. Here's my bag—it's already got Harry's cloak and the Firebolt inside. I need to talk to Ginny for a bit first. I'll meet you at your shop in two hours. I'll just tell everyone I'm heading to the library at Hogwarts—nobody will miss me for hours. We can spend the rest of the afternoon until dusk working out the details and then we'll just Apparate from there to the shore near Azkaban. Any questions? Good, I'll see you later then."

With a pop, Fred disappeared. Hermione walked back to the kitchen where Molly and Ginny were waiting.

"Where did Fred go?" asked Molly.

"Oh, uhh, he's off to Diagon Alley to see if anyone knows about this witness of Fudge's. He's trying to dig up some useful information for the trial."

"Oh, well I suppose that is a good idea," sighed Molly. Ginny however looked at Hermione with a thoughtful look.

"Gin, if you have a few minutes, I'd like to talk to you." Ginny nodded and followed Hermione up to the room they normally shared.

As they climbed the stairs, Ginny whispered, "Nice cover story for Fred. What are you guys really up to?"

"Why, Gin, we're not up to anything," smirked Hermione. "And if we were, you know I couldn't tell you. By the way, how did you know?"

"The stuttering hesitation at the beginning. Normally my mom would have picked up on it—especially after raising the twins—but she's pretty stressed right now. Besides, it was pretty convincing."

"Well, coming from a Weasley, I'll take that as a compliment." By then, they had reached Ginny's room. Closing the door, Hermione locked it and then cast an Impermeable charm to prevent anyone from accidentally overhearing them.

"Ginny, remember that day after the DA meeting when we were talking about future career plans?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Are you still serious about doing what you told me?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then I have an early Christmas present for you, Gin." Hermione reached for her wand and walked across to Ginny's desk while Ginny looked on in confusion.

Nearly two hours later, Hermione finished talking and looked at Ginny. "I've got to get to the library now and do some research, can you handle the rest of this?"

Ginny nodded excitedly. "Do you really think this will help Harry?"

"I do. It certainly can't make things any worse, but it should definitely make things much more difficult for the Ministry. Are you going to have time to finish it by yourself?"

"Don't worry Hermione. I can do it. I know a few people who might be interested..."

"Good. I've got to go then. Good luck, Gin."

"Thanks, Hermione. And thanks for giving me a chance to help. It means a lot."

Hermione smiled and then left. Gin sat at her desk and watched her go, then she began tapping a quill against her cheek, deep in thought.

Returning downstairs, Hermione passed Molly on the stairs.

"How are you doing, dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Molly. Really. Thanks for asking. I was just headed to Hogwarts to look up a few things at the library. May I use your fireplace?"

"Are you sure? It's getting rather late in the afternoon..."

"I won't be there all night. I promise. And I'll grab something to eat with Dobby if I get hungry. Don't worry—I'll be fine."

"Very well, take care then. I'll see you later tonight then."

"Right. Thanks Molly."

Hermione went to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of dust, threw it in the fire, and spoke very clearly, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Hogsmeade."

When the room stopped spinning, Hermione looked up to see Fred muttering to himself as he examined a number of items laid out on a long table. She moved over quickly and together they began talking quietly, with Fred occasionally pointing out an item on the table. They only stopped once, at Fred's insistence, and that was only for five minutes while he ran down the street to grab them something to eat. About an hour after sunset, Hermione decided it was dark enough to head to Azkaban.

She put her hands on the sides of Fred's head, and showed him the images of Azkaban that Harry had shown her, so that he could Apparate there with her. They gathered their bags and disappeared a moment later.

They reappeared behind a large, solid tree and peered cautiously around the trunk.

"I don't see anything," whispered Fred. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Hermione nodded and pointed to a tall, dark shadow that could barely be seen against the stars over the ocean. "I think that's Lindisfarne Castle. Azkaban should be on an island behind it."

"I can't see it."

"Nobody can. The entire island is unplottable, like Grimmauld Place."

"How did you and Harry find it then?"

"I'll show you in a minute." She bent down to her backpack and pulled out a small stick with twigs on it.

"What is that?! Is that Harry's Firebolt?! How could you do that to a racing broomstick, Hermione?!"

"Would you shut up already? How did you think I fit his broomstick in my backpack? Besides, Harry's not going to care if I shrunk his Firebolt as long at it helps beat a lifetime sentence to Azkaban," she muttered irritably as she waved her wand over the miniature broomstick and restored it to its proper size. "Honestly! Idiotic men and their stupid brooms!" She then began waving the wand again over the entire length of the broomstick and it slowly changed colour to a deep ebony. "It's dark enough that I think we can get away with colouring the broomstick black instead of making it invisible. We'll use the Disillusionment charm on ourselves, and we'll fly low and circle around to the other side of the island and make our approach from the ocean." Fred nodded his head.

Hermione then attached a wristwatch to the broomstick. Making sure that it wouldn't slip off, she looked at Fred. Good. Now do you have any questions?

Fred spun his head around, his eyes wide. "Did you...did you just..."

Yes. And thank goodness I didn't do that when we were on Azkaban. Don't worry, I don't want to know any of your dark little secrets. But you don't have to talk out loud while we're on the island, just concentrate on a thought and I'll be able to read it. And I can talk to you if I need to. OK?"

"OK."

From here on out, think it. Don't say it.

Right.

Let's go then.

Hermione watched as Fred cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and disappeared from her sight. She then cast the charm on herself, feeling her back tingle as the spell manifested itself.

Fred reached for the dark Firebolt and held it steady as Hermione climbed on behind him. They rose slowly, just a few feet off the ground and followed the ridge several hundred feet down to the beach where the waves were falling on the shore. Keeping the shadowy castle off to their left, they headed out to sea in a large arc. After five minutes, they were about a half mile off the coast, with the island now directly between them and the shore. Fred turned and headed straight back towards it, barely keeping the broom above the rolling waves. Their legs were wet from the breaking of the waves, but the night was warm so they didn't feel too cold.

What are we looking for?

Keep your eyes on the Muggle watch. As soon as we pass over part of Azkaban island, it will stop working.

But even if we know exactly where it is, we still won't be able to see it, will we?

Not unless you know the password. Sirius told Harry the password and the general location of Azkaban when they were both at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Apparently the guards weren't too careful in keeping the prisoners from learning the password. After all, nobody had ever escaped before. Just let me know when the watch stops working.

Hermione kept her eyes focused on the island she could see, alert to any sign of movement. Fred flew slowly, keeping a close eye on the watch. Finally, he stopped.

Uhh, your watch hands just started spinning circles but now they've completely stopped. I think we're there.

Hermione whispered quietly, "Abandon all hope, ye who enter in."

What?

That's the Ministry's twisted idea of a funny password. It's from a Muggle poet named Dante. It was the greeting inscribed on the gates of the underworld in one of his poems. You need to say it out loud, but do it quietly.

Fred repeated the phrase and then gasped as he saw the island appear before his eyes. Hermione and Fred then spent a few minutes looking closely at the rising ridges around them to see if she could see any warm bodies that might be those of waiting guards. They finally glided over a pebbly beach that faced the open sea. Fred touched down gently and they both dismounted.

Did you see anything, Fred?

Not a soul. They've got to have guards around here somewhere, though.

They're probably just closer to the prison. Come on.

Wait. Let's put on the Sneaking Sneakers first. It will be a lot easier to be quiet in those.

Each pulled out a pair of dark, moccasin-like shoes that were very light and comfortable and put them on, putting their regular shoes back in their packs. Without a sound, they walked quickly across the beach and began climbing a small rise. On the top of the rise, they dropped to their stomachs and looked around. There was a large, square edifice that seemed to be built almost on top of a solid rock bluff that faced the coast of England. From the angle they had, they couldn't see any guards at all.

They're probably in front.

They walked towards the base of the bluff and looked at the steep wall of rock that towered in front of them nearly fifty feet. Fred held out the Firebolt again, and they both climbed on. They hovered for a moment just below the edge of the cliff while they peered over it to make sure the coast was clear. They then eased over the edge and made their way to the back of the stone wall. Hermione took the broom and hid it behind a short bush growing along the side of one of the walls.

What is this place? This doesn't look like a prison. commented Fred.

It's probably an abandoned monastery. It's sort of a cross between a church and a boarding school. Monks, very religious men, would dedicate their lives to study and prayer and live here. There's lots of them across England and on different islands just off the shore.

Well, how long would they live here—I mean, it looks pretty dull around here.

They would live here their entire lives.

Really? What did their girlfriends think? I can't see them liking this place much.

Monks never married. Convents were the places where nuns, or religious women, would live. They took vows of chastity as well and never married.

Fred stopped to try and look at Hermione, but she could hear the disbelief evident in his voice. How in Merlin's name do the Muggles even survive, let alone ever get born? How can it be that there are more Muggles than wizards?

Hermione smiled. Well, only a few people become monks or nuns. The first island we passed, the one with Lindisfarne castle, is known as Holy Island. Its two monasteries produced two of the most important monks in English history—Aiden and St. Cuthbert. Muggles still visit the castle and the ruins of the monasteries on that island. I reckon these are the ruins of a third monastery that has been long forgotten and claimed by the wizarding world to serve as the prison of Azkaban. Careful now Fred, we're almost to the front.

They peered around the corner towards the front of the building and saw nothing. There had been a huge gate hanging at the front, but now there were nothing but splinters laying around it. Part of the stone wall had been knocked down as well.

That must have been from the attack. I wonder why they haven't repaired it yet. And why aren't there any guards here? Let's go.

Wait a minute, Hermione. Let me have a look at the gate first. Stay right here. Fred moved forward soundlessly and returned five minutes later to the spot where he had left Hermione. The gate is covered with magical wards. If I had two hours, I doubt I could get rid of all of them. The walls aren't too high, but there are wards on them as well. If we touch them, we'll set off some sort of alarm—I'm pretty sure. We better go back and get the Firebolt.

No, we can't risk being seen. A broom flying itself would definitely raise some suspicions. We'll have to fly over the wall in our Animagus forms and hope the Disillusionment charm keeps working.

It may not keep working if we transform?

I don't know for sure. Theoretically, I think it should, but...

Can you see me? asked Fred.

Of course not, now let me think...

Well, if you can't see me, then I guess the charm is still working.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and transformed into an owl. Let's go then, but transform back as soon as you land on the other side of the wall.

A moment later they landed softly in the large courtyard. Off to one side, they could see a long, one story building that appeared to be the housing for the wizard guards. Dominating the center of the courtyard was a two story building, a small church with a short bell tower. Hermione and Fred quickly spotted two wizards sitting easily in front of the large double doors.

I can't believe they really did that. I thought maybe Harry was mistaken.

What?

They've desecrated that church. They've put the filthy prison of Azkaban beneath holy ground! Inside that church, in the center of the chapel will be a door that descends into a series of tunnels carved out of this stone bluff. Along those tunnels are the cells of Azkaban. Hermione fought to control her outrage.

Fred suggested a plan. Let's fly to the top of the bell tower and then work our way down. That looks like the easiest way past those guards.

Do you think they might have magical wards on the church?

I'll check real quick. Several minutes later, he replied. No, I can't find any. I'll meet you up there. Fred transformed into his hawk form and flew to the top where he only had to wait for a moment for Hermione to join him. They transformed back and Fred slowly opened the trapdoor after checking it for magical protections. Luckily, the door made no noise as it swung open, revealing a ladder descending into the dim interior. Hermione led the way down, followed by Fred. Despite the dim light, both youths could see fairly well and realized there were no guards inside the church walls. There were however, a great many scorch marks on the walls, indicating a particularly violent magical battle had taken place here. They moved quickly towards the center of the room and stopped, staring at the large trapdoor in front of them. Fred glanced at it quickly and began swearing very colourfully.

Stop. Stop! That's more than enough images Fred! What's the matter—more magical wards?

Yeah. Strong ones. We don't have anything from our shop strong enough to break these. We'd need to use a wand. But I'm sure they have spell detecting devices set up all around here.

Yeah, with the Dementors gone they probably beefed up their other defenses. And now that Harry is here, I'm sure the Ministry has gone all out with defensive wards and glyphs. Hermione added a few more colourful words that nearly made Fred blush.

So how did Harry get in?

It's pretty difficult to block his teleporting ability. It can be done, but the counterspell is rarely if ever used. It's probably in place now, but I doubt it was before. There would have been no need a couple of months ago.

So how are we going to get in?

I don't know. I'm working on it.

A squeak from the far corner caused both of them to jump.

I hate rats! thought Hermione, thinking of Wormtail.

I'll be right back. A moment later she heard a small thud. OK, here's the plan Hermione. There's a pair of gloves inside of your bag. On the back of one of the gloves will be a small pouch with a pill in it. They're part of our Wallcrawling Gear. You need to swallow the pill first—it reduces your weight by ninety percent and keeps you from getting headaches or nauseous for one hour.

What?

Just listen. Once you take the pill, then put on the gloves. Clap them together softly twice and then rub the palms together. Then rub the soles of your shoes. The soles of your feet and your palms will then stick to any surface—so don't touch anything but a solid wall, otherwise you won't be able to let go. You won't weigh enough to break the grip and your reduced weight will not make you tired when you climb. But with your muscle strength, you will be able to break the magical hold long enough to move your hands and feet.

But why would I get a headache or sick to my stomach?

Have you ever walked upside down on a ceiling before? Believe me, two minutes after the blood rush to your head, you'll be getting a thumping good migraine.

OK, fine. How is this going to help us get past the trap door?

Trust me. When I drop our new little friend Scabbers Jr. here on top of the trap door and set off all their magical alarms, there will be guards coming from inside and outside the prison to check. Especially if they think it might be some sort of jailbreak for Harry. Now that's a pretty big door—it had to be to let in someone the size of Hagrid. They'll be using the ladders. We will be crawling by them on the walls.

Brilliant Fred. I knew there was a reason I invited you.

Yes, well, you did mention that I had been preparing for this moment for years.

And how are we going to get back out?

Hmm. Well, I suppose we could always wait until they change guards for the new shift.

If this works out Fred, I swear I won't confiscate any prohibited items from your shop that I happen to find at Hogwarts for an entire month.

Four weeks, eh? That's it?

Come on. Let's get going. Hermione tied back her hair into a tight ponytail, pulled out the gloves, swallowed the pill, and then followed Fred's instructions with the gloves and shoes. Fred swallowed the pill, put on the gloves, picked up the rat, tossed it into the middle of the trapdoor and then they both waited for all hell to break loose. Which it promptly did. Lights flashed and whistles screamed as a dozen guards ran into the chapel. They both stepped back, so that none of the guards would bump into them and Fred quickly rubbed his gloves and shoes to activate their magic. The guards stood in a large circle around the trapdoor, facing outward, looking for what had triggered the alarm. One finally walked over to the trapdoor and saw the stunned rat laying on top. He rapped his knuckles in an odd pattern and the trapdoor swung open.

Now! hissed Fred and they both moved quickly to slide past the guards and down the tunnel. As they crawled swiftly but silently past the two guards conversing, they could hear the explanation being given.

"False alarm. Just a stupid rat walking across the top, setting off the alarms."

"Well, get rid of the bloody thing. And stay sharp. I'm sure there are a lot of Potter sympathizers that just hate the idea of him being locked up in Azkaban. And you know what'll happen to us if he somehow escapes."

Come on Hermione, hexing him is not going to help Harry. Let's go get the proof we need to set him free.

Angrily, Hermione followed. When they reached the bottom, they were surprised and happy at the size of the tunnels. It would be fairly easy for them to stay out of the way of any patrols that might happen by. They easily walked past another half dozen guards in the hallway who were looking up anxiously at the trapdoor by crawling sideways on the wall. Once past them, Fred seemed perfectly happy to walk upside down on the ceiling, but Hermione insisted on walking on the floor like a normal human being. She tried to explain why to Fred. Harry showed me how to get to Malfoy's cell, but I have to see the tunnels right side up, like he did. It's too confusing any other way.

Four levels down and thirty minutes later, Hermione knew she had found the right cell though it didn't match exactly with the memory Harry had shared with her. The hallway outside the cell now boasted numerous chips and craters from what appeared to have been another massive battle. This is it. Uhh, how do we open the door?

In response, Fred grabbed one of the iron bars with his hand, then slipped his hand from the glove. Hermione was surprised when the glove holding onto the metal bar of the door suddenly appeared out of thin air. Meanwhile, Fred was rummaging in his pack for a knife. With a click the blade opened and he slid it into the lock and then twisted. There was another click and then he pushed the door open. He then put his hand back in the glove and it disappeared. He stepped into the room, followed by Hermione.

The only piece of furniture, a bed with two thin blankets was tossed against one wall, broken in several pieces with the bedding in shreds. There were several scorch marks on the wall as well, but not as many as outside. Hermione immediately looked up into the corner and saw nothing.

It should be up in that corner, Fred. Be careful. Fred climbed the wall up to the corner and whispered, "Mischief managed." A small box with a round globe attached to the front appeared in the corner. He placed a glove on the wall, removed his hand, and gingerly reached over and detached the box from the wall and placed it very carefully in his pack. He then heard voices and footsteps from down the hall and thought desperately to Hermione, Quick! Close the door and climb up one of the walls. NOW!

She did as she was told while he put his hand back in his glove and climbed to the ceiling. There was a light click as the door shut and locked and then Hermione climbed the wall.

The footsteps gained speed as the voices increased in volume.

"I'm telling you, I heard something," insisted one voice.

"Fine, we'll go look, but we must insist on being taken to Harry immediately. We are supposed to relieve my father and Professor Snape on guard."

"Yes, yes, we know. Dumbledore's precious Order of the Phoenix. I don't see why you need to be here as well. We can handle the situation after all. We are Aurors from the Ministry."

"Of course. But it never hurts to be too careful,"

"Fine, then. But I'm telling you I heard a noise. And...this was Lucious Malfoy's cell! I thought I heard someone closing the door! Someone is trying to..."

"Calm down. If there was somebody, they are either still in the room, in which case they have locked themselves back in. And without a spell, which would trigger the alarms, they're not getting back out. If they are not in the room, they could have either gone away from us or come towards us. Since nobody came towards us, they must have gone away. Where does this tunnel lead? Is there another exit?"

"This tunnel only goes deeper into the dungeon. There is no other exit except through the trapdoor. But maybe they're invisible or hiding in the room. We need to check it." He then unlocked the door and jumped wildly into the room, pointing his wand around violently. Hermione bit her lip as she saw another guard follow him in, and then Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley enter the room.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione was silently grateful that she had not brought Harry's cloak with her. The other guard shouted "_Revelo_!" several times pointing at various areas of the room.

When one of the spells ricocheted and nearly hit Lupin, he snarled, "Enough! Obviously, there is nobody in here or you would have found them by now. Besides, if there were anyone here, I would have sensed it. I am a werewolf, you know." He smiled thinly as the faces of the two guards whitened considerably. "Now why don't you take us to where Harry is being held?"

The four then left the room and closed the door behind them. Fred and Hermione waited for several minutes and then climbed back down to the floor.

Whew! That was close.

Tell me about it. Did you get the Eye of Sauron? Is it okay?

It looks fine. But we won't really know until we get it back home for sure. Let's go.

As Hermione opened the door, she saw a wand pointing right at her. She stepped backward immediately as the wizard advanced angrily into the room.


	18. Ch 18 Secrets Revealed

"What the hell do the two of you think you're doing here? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just stun the pair of you and leave you here in this cell. Do you really think you can break Harry out of Azkaban? If you get caught, do you think Harry will have a chance at his trial? I can see the headlines now—Friends of_ Innocent_ Boy-Who-Lived Caught Trying to Break Him Out of Azkaban. I'm sure your old friend Rita would have a field day with this, Hermione! I thought you had better sense than this. Of all the foolish, shortsighted ideas I've seen I never..."hissed Remus as he stepped into the cell and glared angrily at the two of them.

"Professor. It's not what you think," whispered Hermione. "We just came to gather some evidence that might help Harry."

"Don't you think the Aurors have already done that? And even if you do find something, it's not like you would be able to present it at the trial. They'll simply claim you manufactured it. All you've done is risk Harry's life!"

"If I thought this might make matters any worse, I wouldn't have done it!" hissed Hermione. "You are doing what you need to do to keep Harry safe here in Azkaban. I'm sure Dumbledore is doing what he can through the Ministry. But I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and not do anything to help if there is the slightest thing I can do that might help Harry. I'm going to do it. He would do the same for me if I had been chucked into this hellhole! And if you think the Ministry under Fudge is going to be fair to Harry, you're a fool. You weren't there at the trial. You didn't see Fudge. He wants to destroy Harry."

"Hermione, now listen..." protested Remus, raising his hands slightly in defense.

"No, you listen. Harry was set up, he was framed. I can't prove it yet, but I know that's what happened. And the Ministry is somehow involved—I'm sure Fudge is involved. If Harry is going to get out of Azkaban, we're going to have to do it."

"Hermione, you'll never be able to break him out of here. There are too many guards, too many protections on this prison. Even if you did, Harry and everyone who helped him escape would become fugitives, you'd never..."

"So we'd be better off letting him rot in Azkaban? Don't you dare tell me what is possible and what is impossible. Sirius found a way out didn't he? We didn't come here tonight to break him out—we're going to try all of our other options first. But I guarantee you Harry is not going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban—not while I'm alive. Now you can either help us get out of here or you can keep lecturing us until another guard passes by and catches us."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his thick, graying hair. "Now I've got to catch up with the other group before they get suspicious. I told them I had dropped a pouch back here somewhere. But I need to get down to Harry's cell and replace Snape and Arthur on guard duty. If you two have got what you came for, head back up to the trapdoor. I'll tell Arthur to hold the door open long enough for you two to slip out. I don't know how on earth you got in here in the first place, but be careful getting back out."

"Uhh, Professor, how did you know we were here?"

"I could smell you Fred. I'm a werewolf, remember? Now be very careful, both of you. We'll finish discussing this later." Remus turned and moved deeper into the dungeon as Hermione and Fred headed back the way they had come earlier.

Ten minutes later, they were crouching on the ceiling above the assembled guards waiting for Snape and Arthur to arrive. Another ten minutes and they heard the snarling comments of their Potions instructor.

"What sorts of idiots do they have running the Ministry now? Do they really think Potter is the new Dark Lord? And Fudge, what an incompetent fool. Anyone with a brain half the size of a flobberworm would realize this is all some sort of set up. Obviously, there were a few Dark Wizards who didn't heed their master's call when he was defeated and they're trying to exact revenge on Potter for his defeat."

Arthur and Snape soon came into view. Snape's tone became even surlier when he saw the guards at the bottom of the stairs. "And you bunch of imbeciles—out of our way! Spineless, bureaucratic, boot-licking toadies mindlessly following the orders of your supposed superiors."

"Now Severus," began Arthur, trying to calm down Snape.

Snape's eyes flashed and the guards stepped back, but they shot hateful looks at Snape as he passed.

"Snape, they're just doing their job. They're not the ones responsible for Harry's incarceration. It does no good to take out your frustration on them."

"Oh, stuff it Weasley. I'm tired of discussing this with you. With any luck, I'll have a different partner tomorrow."

Hermione and Fred stifled laughs as Arthur rolled his eyes and began climbing the ladder behind Snape.

"_Let's go_," urged Hermione. Arthur stopped at the top of the ladder, looking around the church for a few moments.

"Oh, come on Weasley. Let's get out of this miserable hole. You can do your sightseeing later with somebody else." By then, Hermione had climbed out and was headed for the bell tower.

"And keep your hands off of me, Weasley. I'm not your mate, so don't go around patting me on the back," snarled Snape.

A few minutes later, both Hermione and Fred were flying over the back wall of the prison towards the hidden Firebolt.

"_To cancel the effects of the sticking charms on the boots and gloves, rub the top of your shoes with the back of your hands, and then rub the backs of your hands together."_

Hermione did as instructed, and then watched as Fred picked up Harry's broom. "_You coming?"_

"_No, I'll just fly thank you. I'll meet you on the shore_." Fred beat her to the shore easily, and waited by the tree for her to arrive. A moment later they Apparated back to the Weasley's shop. Fred went into the back and came back with a large box with a cone on one edge. He nodded and they Apparated back to the Burrow.

"Where have the two of you been?! I've been going out of my mind! Why have you been under threat of immediate arrest and in mortal danger for the past two hours! And nobody has seen you at Hogwart's Hermione. What have the two of you been up to?"

Hermione scanned the room quickly. Arthur and Snape had returned. Snape and Dumbledore had stopped conversing to look at them. Charlie had been talking with Arthur but looked at them with a grin on his face. Samuel was lounging on a couch, while McGonagall was coming back into the room with a cup of tea. Ron, Ginny, and George who had still been upstairs, came halfway down the stairs when they heard Molly's voice. Everyone had frozen in place at Molly's outburst to look at Hermione and Fred.

Hermione sighed and then answered. "We've been to Azkaban."

Pandemonium exploded in the room as everyone started talking at once. Hermione stood quietly, letting the dull roar wash over her. Fred, no stranger to lectures, stood still and managed to keep a grin off of his face.

"If you'll just let me explain...Excuse me...Listen...Please, just listen to me..." "_QUIET!"_ Hermione stared around at the shocked faces of the adults around her. "Thank you. If you don't mind, we've already had one lecture from Remus, so I think we can skip through this part of the discussion. If you will just give Fred and me a moment, we'll explain why we went to Azkaban."

Fred set the box with the cone on a small table. He then pulled out the smaller box he had removed from Malfoy's cell and twisted the sphere off of the end gently. He then placed the small globe into the large end of the cone. He whipped out his wand and whispered softly. The cone glowed softly and then a large silver sphere appeared in the middle of the room. As everyone looked more closely at it, the shape of a thin man in dark robes pacing back and forth and muttering incoherently became clearly visible.

"Lucious Malfoy," hissed Arthur angrily.

"Simply amazing," murmured Dumbledore. "A magical recording device Mr. Weasley? You and your twin have really outdone yourselves this time. Very impressive."

"You mentioned there was a way to speed this up, Fred? If this is the beginning, this was probably from months ago, when Harry first put it in his cell. Is there a way we can watch it more quickly, without missing anything? We don't really have time to watch three or four months of that idiot talking to himself in his cell."

"Yeah, let me try this." He waved his wand again and uttered another incantation. The figure in the glowing sphere sped up. The audience watched entranced for several minutes until Lucious curled up on his bed, apparently to sleep for the night. Half an hour later, Snape stood and stretched.

"Fascinating as this is, Miss Granger, I fail to see why this justified the risk of entering Azkaban..."

"Well, it might not be as gratifying as cursing the guards in Azkaban, but I think it might prove more helpful," retorted Hermione.

With an angry glance, Snape muttered, "Arrogant Gryffindors, always think..." and then stopped as his black robe changed colours to a brilliant red and gold. A large lion's head appeared as a hat on top of his head which began roaring loudly. Furious, Snape drew his wand and it seemed to change form into a large triangular pennant with a golden G emblazoned on a scarlet field. His mouth opened but no sound came out as his scowl deepened. Then with a loud pop, he simply disappeared. The room then shook with suppressed laughter. Five minutes later, McGonagall and the others were still holding their sides and wiping the tears from their eyes while the twins were swapping high fives with Ron.

Still gasping for breath, McGonagall struggled to speak. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a wizard picture of that."

The twins looked at each other and grinned mischievously while Dumbledore smiled. "That would make a rather marvelous Christmas gift, would it not Minerva? Better than socks I believe."

"Don't worry, Professor. That was just one of the early prototypes," consoled Fred.

"We've got a few other models we're developing, specifically with Snape and the Slytherins in mind."

"I do believe I have gone temporarily deaf, Minerva. Did you hear anything?"

She shook her head and replied, "Why no, Albus, I don't believe I did."

Hermione had regained her composure by then and was glad the tense mood had lightened considerably. She then returned her full attention to the sphere and the rapidly moving figure within it.

--

It was now nearly five in the morning and Hermione's eyelids felt scratchy and raw. Fred had explained to her the various commands for running the viewer before he went to bed. Only Molly, Dumbledore, and Hermione herself remained awake watching. Everyone else had gone to bed out of exhaustion or because they needed to take a shift guarding Harry at Azkaban.

Then, for the first time in hours, there was a second figure beside Lucious Malfoy. Hermione sprang from the couch with her wand and halted the picture. She then played it over from the beginning and tapped the box lightly with her wand. The three watched closely for several minutes.

"Ahh, Cornelius. You valued too greatly the glory of your office. Only a desperate fool would ally himself with Lucius Malfoy."

They watched the scene several more times and then resumed watching it quickly. Molly left for a few minutes and then returned with warm cocoa as Dumbledore and Hermione watched the monotonous scenes repeat themselves over and over. Ten minutes later, Hermione slowed it down again so that they could watch a pair of visitors enter Malfoy's cell to speak with him again. Several minutes later, the three sat horrified as the frozen images hovered above them. Cornelius Fudge and a guard from Azkaban stood looking down at the body of Lucius Malfoy.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "You and George have succeeded beyond our wildest expectations, Hermione. We now know what happened and can act accordingly."

"But the court will never accept this evidence will they? Especially if uh—Fudge is running the show..." asked Molly nervously.

"No. Even if the Minister was not involved, I do not think the court would accept this evidence. No, if we are to save Harry, we will have to do it ourselves. But for now, we must all get some rest. Things will be much clearer this afternoon. Molly, we will meet with the other members of the Order here at two o'clock this afternoon, if that is acceptable with you."

"Of course, Albus. Anytime is fine. I'll let everyone know."

Hermione stood angrily, "I think we should be able to attend as well. You can't keep..."

Molly turned to her. "Now Hermione, you need to..."

"Actually, I agree with Miss Granger, Molly. This is not an official meeting of the Order. Besides, I believe Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and your own children have more than proven their worth. They have accomplished things few witches or wizards would even dream to attempt. And I, for one, would certainly welcome any suggestions they may have." His eyes sparkled merrily as he gazed at Hermione.

Blushing, Hermione whispered, "Thank you, sir."

Molly sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right, Albus. It's just that..."

"I understand Molly. It is very difficult to watch your children grow up. I see that happen every year and it is very difficult for me to let go sometimes. But we must, Molly." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered very quietly. "Please make sure Hermione gets some rest. She needs it more than the rest of us."

Molly nodded and Dumbledore left with a loud pop. She turned and saw Hermione staring again at the final scene hanging suspended in midair.

"Come dear, we need to get some rest if we're going to be of any use at the meeting later today."

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I just can't sleep right now. I have too much to think about and to start planning right now. Harry needs me and I can't let him down."

"You've done more than enough for today, dear. I've got something in the kitchen that can help you sleep. You'll be able to help Harry better if you've gotten some rest first."

"Do you really think we'll be able to help him. I—I thought he was in a bad spot before, but now...I don't see how we're going to get him out of this mess this time. I...I..."

As Hermione's head bowed and her shoulders started shaking, Molly gave her the kind of comforting hug that only a mother can give.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione, I promise. We've got some of the best minds in the wizarding world working out a way to save Harry. Don't you worry, we'll come up with something." She then gently led Hermione into the kitchen after she turned off the viewer box, gave her a mild sleeping potion, and then helped her upstairs to bed. Molly sat with her, talking to her and comforting her until she finally fell asleep.

--

Arthur scowled as he read the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_. "Boy-Who-Lived Finally Gone Mad! Goes Berserk at Azkaban and Murders Helpless Guards and Inmates! Will Stand Trial Next Week." Below the glaring headlines were several photos of Harry looking wild and unfocused as he was held in the strong grip of several Aurors from the Ministry. A photo of a sad Minister Fudge, gravely shaking his head sat atop a lengthy interview in which he discussed his long held reservations about Harry Potter's sanity and his deep sadness at the terrible turn his life has taken. Snarling, he crumpled up the paper and threw it towards the fire.

"Dad! I wanted to read the comics!" exclaimed Fred, walking in the door to the kitchen.

"And I needed to read my horoscope," complained George, following closely on his twin's heels.

"Rubbish! It's full of rubbish! I don't know why we keep subscribing to that paper!"

"Well, maybe this paper is a little more balanced," smirked Ginny, as she tossed another paper down in front of her father as she went to get a couple of bowls and spoons.

"_The Quibbler_? Well I suppose if I want to learn about some odd...What is this?" He then read aloud the headline for everyone's benefit. "Harry Potter Unjustly and Illegally Persecuted by Obsessed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Overzealous Ministry." He then read the opening paragraphs from the front page story.

"_Harry Potter was lured yesterday into the Ministry of Magic under false pretenses and arrested and charged with multiple murders that apparently occurred two days ago at Azkaban Prison. Mr. Potter had been invited to simply provide additional information about the tragic death of one of his classmates from Hogwarts, Katie Bell, for a small group of Aurors and Ministry officials._

_Instead he and another classmate, Hermione Granger who had also been attacked by the same person who murdered Miss Bell, were interrogated ruthlessly by Silus Grimaldi on behalf of the Ministry in front of the entire assembled Wizengamot. Normally the Wizengamot is only convened for a trial, and any questioning in an informational proceeding is handled by an Auror from the Ministry, not a private lawyer whose most recent case involved the defense of convicted Death Eater Lucious Malfoy. Apparently Minister Fudge specifically approved of all these illegal irregularities, citing special conditions and his own authority as Minister of Magic. _

_Far from a simple informational hearing, it quickly dissolved into a series of threats and insinuations aimed at both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. At the end of this illegal Inquisition, Harry Potter was accused of the multiple murders that occurred at Azkaban Prison, specifically the murder of Lucious Malfoy and the eleven other Death Eaters who had been incarcerated there, as well as a dozen guards who had tried to stop the attack. One guard survived, who claimed he saw Harry Potter as the sole attacker. While Hermione Granger provided evidence that would give Mr. Potter an alibi for the time at which the attack occurred, because she is not yet seventeen, Minister Fudge ruled that her testimony would be inadmissible at the trial next week. _

_Making his defense even more difficult, Minister Fudge ordered Harry Potter to be stunned with several Stupefy charms following his indictment of Mr. Potter, and furthermore instructed that Mr. Potter be kept sedated twenty four hours a day until the time of his trial next week. Needless to say, it will be quite impossible for Mr. Potter to consult with legal counsel or prepare in any way for his defense. Minister Fudge explained that these extreme measures were necessary, given the possibility that Harry Potter, the only wizard powerful enough to defeat Lord Voldemort, might try to escape._

_For a full and exclusive transcript of the complete hearing, including the testimony of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, as well as the questions asked and comments from the Wizengamot, please continue reading below."_

By the side of the article on the front page was a large picture of a tired Harry leaning heavily upon Arthur for support leaving the courtroom, surrounded by several angry looking guards.

Arthur scanned the next dozen pages quickly and then whistled softly. "I don't know which member of the Wizengamot leaked this, supposedly these are closed hearings, but if Fudge ever finds out, he'll have their head. If even half of these statements are true, it makes him and the Ministry look very, very bad." He then raised his head and smiled very widely. "I think this day just got very good all of a sudden. Who wrote this? _Walgine I. Raiveys._ Well, I would certainly like to meet this Mr. Raiveys. Hmm. I've never heard of him before, but he's done a marvelous job of reporting here. This should counter some of the other rubbish that's bound to come out and make people think."

Molly finally woke up around noon, to the teasing of her children. She made a quick lunch of sandwiches and while the rest of the family was eating, went upstairs to wake up Hermione. Half an hour later Hermione joined the rest of the family for lunch. She sat next to Ginny and they took turns looking through the _Quibbler _article.

Ten minutes before two, members from the Order began showing up. The twins and Ron looked around with growing dissatisfaction while Hermione simply grinned but kept silent.

When Dumbledore arrived, he stepped into the kitchen and invited everyone into the living room.

"I suppose it's upstairs for the lot of us," grumbled Ron, expressing the sentiments of his brothers as well.

"Only if you do not wish to join us," replied Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What?!"

"You mean"

"we can attend"

"as members of the Order?" finished George.

"Not as official members, no. But then this is an unofficial meeting and you are all welcome to join us in our discussion."

Raising her eyes slowly, Ginny asked, "Me too?"

"You have made valuable contributions as well, Miss Weasley. Of course you are invited." Ginny couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him grin momentarily as he saw the paper on the table. "Ahh, the _Quibbler._ They have the most interesting stories in that paper. And I found the issue from today to be particularly informative. It never ceases to amaze me how the truth eventually comes out, despite attempts to keep things secret and hidden. I imagine the Ministry must be scrambling today, trying to figure out how this transcript got out despite the oaths of secrecy the members of the Wizengamot take."

"I've been wondering about that myself, Albus. How did it get out—I mean, even you would have been bound by your wizard's oath so who..." Arthur's eyes flashed to Hermione as she slowly stood and avoided his eyes. She excused herself and went into the living room, followed closely by Ginny. Arthur smiled and then looked at Dumbledore. "Shall we go then?"

"After you Arthur."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the Weasley twins were the youngest in the room. Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Samuel, and Remus were there, as well as Arthur, Molly and Bill.

"Looks like Charlie got stuck with Snape today," snickered Fred.

"Poor Snape," joked George. "He's going to learn an awful lot about dragons today I imagine."

"He'll probably want Dad back as a partner," chuckled Fred.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Miss Granger and Mr. Fred Weasley, taking an extraordinary risk which I hope will not be repeated, have managed to uncover some critical information which may help Harry. We will look at what they have discovered and then discuss how we can use this to help clear Harry of the false charges which have been brought against him.

Hermione activated the viewer again, and for the next fifteen minutes, everyone watched silently, trying to make sense of the images in front of them. After it was over, Hermione sat back as discussion erupted around her. Many of the comments were aimed at Dumbledore, who replied thoughtfully to several of them. Lupin was pacing wildly, while Samuel discussed increasingly wild schemes with Ron and the twins. The remaining professors and the Weasley parents were having a heated debate, punctuated by Hagrid's calls to thump the whole lot of 'em. Ginny drifted from group to group, listening quietly. Meanwhile, Hermione continued to think by herself, largely ignoring the rest of the loud group.

"I don't think there's much we can do," she finally announced. The chatter halted, and many heads turned to look at Hermione incredulously. "First of all, this evidence would be completely inadmissible in any court of law. Second, we know that the Ministry and Fudge are going to continue doing everything in their power to prevent Harry from mounting any kind of effective defense. The whole informational session was simply a trap for Harry. Now that they've got him, they're never going to let him go. They'll make sure of that."

"So what are you saying? That we just give up? We know what happened now. We know Harry didn't do it. We've got the proof right there in front of us, Hermione!" exploded Ron.

"Of course I don't want to give up. But there's not much we can do about it, is there? No, Harry's going to have to get himself out of this one."

"And just how is he supposed to do that? He doesn't even know about any of this. And besides, they're keeping him so drugged up he probably can't even think straight."

"Right. That's why I've got to go back to Azkaban for a little visit with him."

A chorus of protests broke out at her statement. "Miss Granger, I believe you have done more than enough already. It would simply too dangerous for you to return Azkaban again."

"Who else has a chance of pulling Harry out of his drugged up state? Last time I checked, I was the only one with telepathic powers in the room."

"Miss Granger, I may be able to reach Mr. Potter, with a little help from an old acquaintance of mine." Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione and her eyes widened slightly as she realized who he was talking about.

"Perhaps, but I still think the best chance would be for me to go."

"I do not believe that would be the best course to follow. It would be too risky to attempt again. You and Fred managed to do it once, but there is no need to risk it again. Do you understand?"

Her eyes glinting dangerously, Hermione nodded and replied coldly, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. I will continue working on the other possible means for his release that I have been pursuing. I will make sure that I take a turn in the guard rotation the day before the trial so that I can visit with Harry and share the recent discovery we have made. Hopefully, the two of us can then come up with a way of confronting the Minister that will prove Harry's innocence. I wish there were other tasks that we could preoccupy ourselves with over the next week, but I agree with Miss Granger. I am afraid there is little more that we can do for him at the present moment, beyond ensuring his safety in Azkaban." Looking around the room, Dumbledore got up and then flooed back to Hogwarts, followed by the other Professors.

Hermione sat back down, grinding her teeth in frustration.

"_Saldar, do you really think you can help Dumbledore reach Harry?"_

"_Yes Mistress Granger, I believe so."_

"_You believe so? You don't know for sure?"_

"_Well, none canst know for sure about such things."_

"_That's what I thought. And the last time we tried something like this, it was actually Harry, not you, that actually found me, right?"_

"_Yes, Mistress Granger. Thou knowest that he found thee."_

"_As one of the current bearers of the Sword of Gryffindor, if I asked you to keep a secret, you would, wouldn't you?"_

"_Of course. Why, have I done something wrong? Have I somehow offended thee?"_

"_No, no. I was just checking. And if I asked you to keep a secret from Dumbledore, you would respect that, right?"_

"_As one of the current wielders of the sword, my only duty lies in thy service. But what secret dost thou mean? Thou hast said nothing of...no Mistress Granger! Do not do it! I beg of thee! Master Dumbledore said..."_

"_I know what he said. But Harry has to know what happened. So not a word of this to Dumbledore. Understand?"_

"_Of course mistress. I understand and obey."_

"_Good_." She looked around and realized that she was the only one left in the living room. Everyone else had wandered out.

"_Fred_!" she called out sweetly. "_Bring George back in here. I'd like to talk to the two of you please_."

--

During the week before Harry's trial, there was a virtual newspaper war over differing opinions of Harry Potter. The _Daily Prophet_ continued to portray Harry Potter as a power tripping wizard unrestrained by the rule of law and now mentally unstable due to his horrific life. The _Quibbler_, on the other hand, led by its new and extremely popular reporterWalgine I. Raiveys, launched increasingly powerful and persuasive attacks on the Ministry. Sales for both papers set new records, and both sold out multiple editions every day.

Debate among witches and wizards in places like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were becomingly increasingly fierce as well, and several times had resulted in fistfights and wizard duels breaking out. The atmosphere at the Burrow was increasingly tense as well as Harry's trial date approached. Professors and members of the Order frequently stopped by, but as the week wore on, many of the Weasley siblings spent much of their time outdoors on broomsticks. Hermione spent much of her time with either Ginny or the twins, but after the third heated argument with Ron in which several spells were exchanged, they did their best to completely avoid each other. In fact, Ron spent very little time at the Burrow that week, and nobody seemed to know for sure where he was going. Both Molly and Arthur had tried to sit down and talk with him several times, with little visible result.

---

The only break in the monotony of the week came when a very young, nervous looking wizard knocked on the front door of the Burrow two days before the hearing looking for Hermione.

"I am Phillip Barnabus, and I have been asked by the Ministry to serve as the defense counsel for Mr. Potter," he explained as he introduced himself.

Hermione escorted him into the living room and they sat down to talk.

"I thought that Dumbledore had arranged for Mr. Quimbly to handle Harry's defense."

"Yes, well, the Minister rejected his offer on account that Mr. Potter himself has to ask Mr. Quimbly to serve as his legal counsel, now that he is an adult wizard."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you seem awfully young to be on such an important case."

"I completely agree, Miss Granger," he replied, looking around uneasily at the rest of the Weasley clan who were watching him quietly. "To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure why they asked me to do it. I'm not really trained in court trials or criminal defense. I mean...not to say that Mr. Potter is a criminal or anything," he hastily corrected seeing the dark glares from the Weasleys surrounding him. "My specialty is in registering and defending spell and potion patents."

"Oh, I think I see," muttered Hermione. "Well, I'd be glad to help in any way I can, but I didn't think that my testimony would be allowed in court."

"Well, technically, it will not. I'm still trying to find a way around that."

"Right. Well let me tell you what happened, and then you can ask me any questions if you have any after I'm done." Five minutes later, Hermione had finished and Mr. Barnabus had left, thanking Hermione for her time.

"That's Harry's counsel, huh?" remarked Fred.

"Doesn't exactly inspire confidence, does he?" retorted George.

"Yeah, I think we can officially write off any hope Harry might have had getting off through the legal system," added Hermione in a bitter voice.

---

The day before Harry's trial finally arrived and Samuel and Dumbledore stopped at the Burrow before they headed to Azkaban to watch over Harry.

"Where is Miss Granger? I need to speak with her for a moment," stated Dumbledore, looking around the living room.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, Professor. But she said she needed to give you this," answered Ginny as she handed Dumbledore a small envelope with something inside. He opened it briefly and saw what appeared to be a torn belt loop.

"Ahh, very well. Thank you Miss Weasley. I hope Miss Granger is feeling better by tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Molly. "I could have sworn I saw her downstairs earlier this morning."

"No mum. That was probably me. I couldn't sleep very well earlier and got up to walk around for a bit."

"Oh," replied Molly, but looked oddly at Ginny.

Dumbledore put the envelope in his pocket and turned to Samuel. "Ready, Samuel? We should go, it would not do for us to be late."

Samuel nodded and then winked at the twins before he reached out to grasp the skeleton key Dumbledore was holding which served as a portkey to Azkaban island.

Five minutes after they left, a disheveled and distraught Samuel appeared in the fireplace of the Burrow. "Where's Dumbledore?"

Molly ran in from the kitchen and shouted in horror. "They just left a few minutes ago, but you were just with him. But how..." She then whipped out her wand and aimed it right at his chest. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ginny, Ron, the twins, and Arthur had either come down the stairs or entered the living room from the kitchen by then and Arthur and Ron snatched out their wands out as well.

Raising his hands in protest Samuel tried to explain, "Wait, wait. It's me. I've still got the bruises from the Birthday Quidditch match to prove it if you want. But if I've already left..."

"Then who is with Dumbledore impersonating you?" exclaimed Arthur.

"We've got to warn Dumbledore!" shrieked Molly.

"Everyone wait!" Looking at his twin, Fred gulped and continued. "There's no need to be alarmed. Hermione went with Dumbledore."

"She what?!" exploded both Arthur and Molly.

"And just how did she do that, may I ask?" insisted Molly, glaring dangerously at the twins.

"Polyjuice potion?" suggested Fred as his mother stalked towards the two.

"That's impossible! It takes over a month to create. How could she have possibly..."

"Well, we didn't say she made it herself, Mum," answered George.

"You two wouldn't happen to know how she acquired it, would you?"

"Uhh, do you really want to know that mum?"

"Or is that one of those rhetorical questions?"

Molly had just about reached the twins when Ginny snapped. "Oh, Mum! It's not their fault. It was Hermione's idea to begin with."

"What?! Ginny! My baby! You knew?! How could you let Hermione go off and do something like..."

"Listen, mum. I hate to be the one that has to break this to you, but you adults don't always know what's best. Not even Dumbledore. If Fred and Hermione hadn't gone to Azkaban, we would have never known what really happened there. And Harry wouldn't have a chance tomorrow. Now maybe Dumbledore can help Harry. But if he can't, then Hermione will be there to try and help as well.

Look, we're sick and tired of getting treated like children all the time. Even though seventeen is the official age of adulthood, there were fifteen and sixteen year old students from Hogwarts who fought as bravely as wizards and witches twice their age. Fred and George, as well as Bill and Charlie fought at the final battle against Voldemort and his army. Ron fought a dragon and has the scar to prove it. He also stood by Hermione to help Harry bring down Voldemort—and all three of them were only sixteen. Hermione is probably the only one who can remember all of the dangers Harry has faced and overcome since he was eleven. And I have survived being possessed by Voldemort twice. We are not little children anymore.

We were finally invited in to participate with the adults of the Order and then our ideas were largely ignored. Look, I know we're not perfect or infallible. Rushing off to rescue Sirius probably wasn't the best idea. But we did the best we could with the information we had. And it was adults at the Ministry and at Hogwarts who put us in that situation to begin with. And the DA was a huge success. I know it saved a lot of lives when the war came to Hogwarts. And I know it enabled a lot of students to survive the final battle against Voldemort. When are we going to get the respect that we deserve?"

Molly simply looked stunned as she listened to her youngest daughter.

"Now Samuel has to stay here. If he goes to Azkaban now, it will mess up everything. Don't worry, Mum, Hermione has enough Polyjuice potion to make it through the entire shift with Dumbledore."

With tears running down her eyes as she looked at her children, Molly saw them in a new light and it was very difficult for to believe it. She felt overjoyed at seeing the young adults in front of her, but there was a part of her that felt very sad as well, a part that wanted them to stay young and at home under her care forever. She hugged Ginny fiercely, whispering, "I love you." As the twins and Ron came closer, she opened her arms to all of them. "I love all of you and I'm so proud of all that you've done. Of course, I'm still upset with you, but I still love you anyways."

"And that is exactly why _I_ don't have any children. They never listen, they're constantly getting into trouble, they've got no respect for their elders, and they tend to get mouthy, especially the girls," muttered Samuel dryly as he left the Weasley family hugging in the living room and stepped into the kitchen.


	19. Ch 19 Seeking Justice

Hermione followed Dumbledore through the gates of Azkaban once they caught their balance from the portkey. The guards led them through the courtyard into the abandoned church and opened the trapdoor for them. Two of the guards then walked with them through the tunnels until they reached Harry's cell. She had given only one word responses to Dumbledore's attempts at conversation, thinking the less she said, the easier it might be to pull off the charade. As they approached Harry's cell, she tried to steel herself in anticipation of what she might see.

When she entered, she saw Snape and Bill Weasley on one side of the room, two other guards inside the room in addition to two guards standing outside the room. Obviously the Ministry was taking no chances. What almost broke her heart was the sight of Harry laying on the bed, occasionally thrashing around on the bed, as if he couldn't find a comfortable position or relax into a deep slumber. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed to resist the impulse to run to his side and cradle him in her arms and try to comfort him. Instead, she stepped to the side of the door and quietly gritted her teeth. Bill rose tiredly to his feet and walked over to Dumbledore. Snape simply glared daggers at her, which she felt more than happy to return.

As he walked past her he snarled, "Bloody Yank!"

She replied with equal viciousness, "Slimey Brit!" Snape ignored her and went to stand in the hallway. Dumbledore followed Bill into the hallway and continued chatting quietly for a moment. Harry began tossing and turning again on the bed and began to cry out as if in pain. One of the guards moved closer to the bed and raised his hand as if to slap him when he froze in place.

Hermione's wand was digging a painful little hole in the side of his neck, right behind his jaw. "You lay one filthy paw on Harry, and I swear it will be the last thing you do in this world." When she caught movement from the other guard out of the corner of her eye she roared, "Back off! Unless you want to read your friend's mind all over the wall over there then back off. Now!"

"Samuel! Samuel!" It took a moment for Hermione to realize that someone was yelling at her. She turned her head slightly only to realize that Dumbledore was yelling at her. "What are you doing?"

"I was just chatting with the guards about the proper treatment of defenseless prisoners. These two were just about to offer to switch places with the two standing guard outside the door." She then turned back to the guards and hissed in a quiet voice full of deadly menace. "Now go. Both of you. If I see either of you in here again it will be your last shift."

The guard who had been the immediate target of her wand went quickly and quietly for the door. His companion, showing a bit more bluster and considerably less wisdom, tried to protest. "Who do you think you are ordering us around? We're Aurors for the Ministry!"

"More like trolls from the Goon Squad. Since when is it Ministry policy to beat on defenseless prisoners? Tell you what, you don't like the way I've handled the situation, why don't you file a complaint. Now get out of here."

The guard made one final attempt to salvage his pride by glaring ferociously at Hermione, only to quickly look away from the barely controlled rage he saw in her eyes. He quickly left the room in search of his companion.

Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder helped her calm herself down after the confrontation. "I did not know you felt so strongly about Harry's safety, _Samuel._"

"Uh, yes, well they were going to hit him while he was sleeping. I couldn't let them do that. Uh, even if the boy is nothing but trouble."

"Well, if your little show is over now, Hunt, I think I will be heading home now," sneered Snape.

"Yeah, why don't you run along home to your nice, cozy dungeon, Snip. What happened to your Gryffindor robes? Are they in the wash? I loved the hat by the way." She could see the muscles clenching and unclenching in his jaw as he fought to maintain control and then stormed out. Bill passed by and winked at her, trying to keep from laughing as he followed Snape out into the corridor."

There was a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye as he spoke again to Samuel. "I must congratulate you on your considerable restraint, Samuel." "_The Samuel I know, angered in such a way, would have likely fired off a spell or two, probably accompanied by several punches."_

Though Dumbledore's mouth kept moving, she wasn't sure if he had actually spoken the words or if she had simply read his mind. The look of confusion must have shown on her face, since he suddenly grinned.

"I couldn't help but notice your flask there Samuel. You wouldn't mind giving an old friend a sip, now would you?"

"Uh, it's a mild anti-congestion potion. I thought I was coming down with something, so I brought it along to keep me from getting any worse. I don't think you would want any." "_Does he suspect something? I think he does. No, he can't. Just play it cool, Hermione. You can get through this."_

"_Ahh. Yes, I have heard Polyjuice potion can be very nasty tasting, Hermione."_

Hermione sighed. "_Game's up, huh?"_

"_Well, you did give in rather quickly last week after our discussion. You rarely do that unless you are considering an alternative plan. Samuel is usually much nastier this early in the day, he is not really much of a morning person. And he rarely misses an opportunity to toss an insult my way. Your concern for Harry and your reaction to the guards were much different from the actions Samuel would have taken. Samuel would have used his fists first instead of immediately launching veiled death threats."_

"_Yeah, I overreacted a little, but he was going to hit Harry."_

"_I did not say you were wrong in how you reacted. It has been a very tough week for all of us. But I must admit that you did handle Professor Snape with the appropriate lack of respect that Samuel has always had for him."_

"_Look, Professor. I know you thought it was too dangerous for me to come here, but I wanted to make sure that we got through to Harry. But I, uh, I don't meant to insinuate that you couldn't help Harry, I uh..."_

"_Do not worry, Hermione. There is no offense taken. It has probably worked out for the best this way. Now Harry has the best possible chance for preparing himself for tomorrow. I am afraid the real danger will await you back at the Burrow in the form of Molly and Samuel."_

"_Yeah, well, I'll just have to worry about that later. Should we see to helping Harry?"_

"_There is no time like the present. Saldar, can you assist us?"_

"_I believe so."_

Both Hermione and Dumbledore sat down in chairs alongside the wall and prepared to concentrate.

"_Hermione, do not forget to take your potion at least once every hour. We wouldn't want you turning back while we were visiting Harry."_

"_Of course not, sir."_ Hermione then took a quick sip and then focused on Harry's still body lying on the bed.

--

Hermione thought of the last time she had entered Harry's mind and tried to visualize the labyrinth outside the large castle. When she opened her eyes, she discovered she was floating amidst what seemed to be clouds of constantly changing colours. "_Dumbledore! Saldar!"_

"_Over here,"_ came the reply. She paused for a minute and then tried flapping her arms and nothing happened. Embarrassed, she quickly looked around her to make sure nobody had seen. She then simply focused on moving through the clouds to where she had heard the voices and soon enough she was there. She saw dimly the forms of Dumbledore and Saldar floating in the mist beside her.

"_We should be looking for a labyrinth surrounding a tall castle. But it could be in any direction. I can't tell which way is up in this cloud," _she complained

"_Yes, the clouds must represent the effect of the potions they have been giving him."_

"_Is there any way to counter the effects?"_ she asked in frustration. "_We should have had Snape give him some sort of antidote."_

"_That would have been very difficult to do. That is why the Ministry posted Aurors inside the cell as well. They wanted to make sure that Harry remained incapacitated while imprisoned here."_

"_Do you have any ideas, Saldar?"_

"_Perhaps if one of you could actually place me in his possession, I might be able to help guide you to him better."_

"_It's worth a try."_

Hermione went over to ask the guards about breakfast for Harry and tried to stand in their line of sight to Harry. Meanwhile, with the beltloop hidden between two of his fingers, Dumbledore pretended to straighten Harry's covers around his body and placed the loop on the side of his jeans. A few minutes later, they both returned to their seats. Hermione took another nasty sip of potion and then they returned to Harry's mind.

They found themselves once again floating aimlessly amidst the blue and purple and rose coloured clouds of Harry's subconscious. Dumbledore peered steadily and thoroughly in every direction. After a few moments, Hermione gave up looking with her eyes and focused with her heart. "_Please Harry. We have to find you. I know you're out there somewhere fighting this. We need to talk to you. We can help. But you have to help us find you."_

With her eyes still closed she told Dumbledore to follow her. She didn't know how long they flew, but she finally heard Dumbledore's voice beside her.

"_Well done Hermione. You have done it. You can open your eyes now, the castle is right before us."_

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at the towering battlements rising before her. On the top of one tower stood Saldar, firing spells into the air, trying to dispel the mists of colour still blocking most of the sky. She gazed towards the top of the other tower and her heart skipped a beat. There was Harry casting spells and calling upon the wind to dissipate the multihued mist.

In the blink of an eye she transformed into her owl form as she leaped from the ground and quickly flew up to Harry. She returned to her human form only to be swept up in a tight embrace and a wonderful kiss from Harry.

"_I missed you,"_ she whispered.

"_Missed you more_," he replied.

"_Ahem_." coughed Dumbledore rather politely. "_There are a few other rather more pressing items we need to discuss right now."_

Blushing red, Hermione answered. "_Right. Right. Back to business. Now pay attention Harry. You were right, the Eye of Sauron gave us the information we need to get you out of this mess. Well, it told us what happened—we haven't quite figured out a way out of it just yet. But this is what happened."_

When she had finished, Harry looked stunned. "_Right, then. Let me think about this for a minute. What if I..."_

At Hermione's odd expression he paused.

"_I've got to go, Harry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Dumbledore can explain_." Then she simply disappeared.

Hermione blinked and quickly reached for the vial, praying neither of the guards had noticed anything. She took a sip and grimaced and then grinned. One of the guards was asleep and the other looked like he was about to doze off. Then she focused on Harry and returned to the billowing clouds. She found her way back to Harry's castle much more easily and quickly this time.

"_You took polyjuice potion to impersonate Samuel to sneak into Azkaban_?!" roared Harry.

"_How did you think I got close enough to enter your mind?"_

"_Uhh—well..."_

"_Besides, it was easier breaking in this time than it was when Fred and I came for the Eye of Sauron."_

"_What?! I told you to have Dumbledore or Lupin do it. It was too dangerous..."_

"_Well apparently it wasn't, because Fred and I got out fine. And I've already had a lecture about it from Remus and don't care to hear another. Now we have more important things to do, like overcome the effects of these potions and then figure out a plan for the trial."_

"_Fine_," grumbled Harry, "_but we'll talk more about this later."_

"_No we won't. Now let's focus on the first problem here. We need to find a way of countering the potion's effects. If we can do that, I believe Saldar can help you maintain your clarity of thought, but you will need to continue to act as if you were under the influence of the potions until the proper moment tomorrow."_

With the three of them working together, they began clearing away a large amount of the clouds, only to have new ones float in and replace them.

"This isn't working!" cried Harry in frustration looking up at the clouds drifting in.

"_Perhaps another approach is needed_," mused Dumbledore thoughtfully.

Harry's face looked thoughtful for a minute. "_Mione, you found your way here and back out, right?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Do you think you can take something back with you?"_

"_Take something with me? Like what?"_

Harry was down on one knee, waving his wand in large circles as a thin cord fell from the tip of his wand in a growing coil on the ground. "_Go get Saldar and take him out with you. Have him take one end of the line to connect me to the outside world. I'll keep feeding you this line that will reach back to me here."_

"_Do you think it will work?"_

"_I hope so." _Hermione summoned Saldar, who took one end of the line and followed Hermione and Dumbledore up into the sky.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she looked over at Harry, who appeared to still be sleeping. "_Harry. If you can hear me, roll over on your side." _Nothing happened and then he rolled over_. "Just to make sure, kick your left leg"_

"_I'm not a trained monkey, Mione. I'm fine. I feel a bit groggy and my whole body aches, but I've woken up in worse shape in the infirmary at Hogwarts."_

"_Good, now we can focus on the more important problem. What do we do tomorrow at the trial with the information we have?"_

"_Right. Look, I've been thinking and you were right—I'm going to have to confront Fudge. And I think this is the best way to do it."_

He began explaining his plan, with Dumbledore and Hermione making occasional suggestions. They spent several hours working out details and contingencies for various situations. Finishing, he explained, "_I know it's risky, but I think it will work. The truth is, I don't see many other options."_

"_I agree Harry. I believe it is your best chance."_ He then leaned against the back of his chair and stretched his legs in front of him.

Harry, still faking sleep on the bed, and Hermione, periodically taking sips from her flask to maintain the image of Samuel, spent the rest of the shift mindspeaking softly about a variety of things, ignoring for a brief while the dangers to be faced on the morrow.

When Bill and Charlie came to replace Dumbledore and Hermione, Charlie grinned and whispered quietly to Hermione. "Bloody brilliant. I reckon mum will grouse a bit, but she's not as upset as I thought she'd be. Ginny had a few words with her early this morning. And Samuel, well I think he was more embarrassed that the twins slipped something into his drink than anything else. He didn't seem too surprised though." He winked and kept chuckling with Bill, who flashed her a wide grin as well.

The return to the Burrow wasn't nearly as bad as Hermione had feared. Samuel was not there, and Molly simply looked at her kind of sadly and gave her a big hug rather than a lecture. They had a fairly quiet dinner and Hermione tried to go to bed early to be well rested but sleep proved elusive. A cup of cocoa and another mild sleeping potion finally helped her unwind enough to fall asleep late that night.

--

Hermione, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order left very early the next morning for the Ministry to be there plenty early before the trial was set to take place even though they had reserved seats. Even so the Ministry was a circus. Inside the building, the entrance lobby had been magically expanded in order to accommodate the enormous crowds expected to appear on the day of the trial. Ministry officials were desperately trying to prevent the crowds of wizards and witches with signs both for and against Harry Potter from getting out of control as they hurled arguments and insults at each other. It appeared they were having little success. Hagrid, in a very foul mood, was easily shoving people left and right, clearing a wide corridor for the rest to follow. The shouting matches toned down somewhat as people began recognizing the group, though some chose the moment to hurl bitter taunts their way as well. Dumbledore's light hand gently restrained a quickly angering Hagrid, and likely prevented a dire need for magical healers. Ignoring both sides of protestors, as well as the numerous reporters, the small group filed down to the lift and descended to courtroom number ten. Security was much tighter below and outside the immediate entrance to the courtroom, but they passed through easily.

Dumbledore and McGonagall took their respective seats with other members of the Wizengamot who were already present and watched as Hermione, the Weasleys, and the remaining members of the Order took their seats behind where Harry would sit. The audience area had been expanded as well, to accommodate the intense demand for public access to the trial, especially in light of the competing versions of the inquiry that took place last week.

They tried to remain calm while the gallery slowly filled with prominent Ministry officials, influential and wealthy wizards and witches, and reporters, but waiting was sheer torture. Ron kept fidgeting in his seat while Hermione alternated between biting her lip and rubbing her fingers against her cheek. The rest of the Weasleys were nearly as anxious.

Finally Fudge arrived with a confident gait and with a smug and condescending glance around the room, took the center seat. He stood and declared the court to be in session.

"Bring in the accused, Mr. Harry Potter," he commanded. As the doors to the side opened, there was a rustle in the aisle behind the Weasleys.

"Get out of the way, move it, step aside you bloody idiot!"

Turning around, she saw the angry faces of Bill and Charlie Weasley, rudely shoving their way towards their family and the other members of the Order. Ignoring the glares of the others around them, Bill hissed towards his father, "Somebody's got to tell Dumbledore. Those idiots at Azkaban just gave Harry a double dose of potions. He doesn't look too good right now."

As Hermione heard a rising crescendo of voices from the audience, she returned her attention to the opening doors at the side of the courtroom. Six guards were now dragging a snarling, screaming figure out into the courtroom. Gasps emerged from the crowd and Hermione's face went white with shock as she saw Harry's reaction to the potent potions he had been given. Her gaze hardened when she caught the look of satisfaction on Fudge's face.

Dumbledore was already rising to protest the obvious mistreatment of the prisoner as Hermione sat in her seat and closed her eyes in deep concentration. The last thing she heard was Fudge's denial that there had been anything given Harry beyond a mild sedative and that it appeared obvious that he had finally cracked and gone completely insane.

Immediately she found herself in a swirling kaleidoscope of whirling colors. Where the clouds of her last visit had been soft pastels that slowly changed colour, the painfully bright images that threatened to blind her moved and shifted with such speed it made her sick to her stomach. Her head pounding and her stomach threatening to empty its contents, she slowly despaired of being able to find Harry, let alone help him find his way to consciousness. Nevertheless, she refused to give up on Harry and struggled to move forward, to at least try and help him in some way. No sooner had she moved then she encountered some sort of resistance that slowed her down, and then violently threw her back.

A scream of anguish left her lips and as she opened her eyes again to get her bearings she realized she was back in the courtroom and the court was completely silent. She could feel hundreds of eyes upon her as Molly reached over and placed a comforting arm around her.

Fudge glared at her. "Another outburst like that Miss Granger, and I'll have you removed from this courtroom. I'm sorry if the facts seem to incriminate your very good friend Mr. Potter, but justice must be served. Please continue, Mr. Grimaldi." Through the tears beginning in her eyes, Hermione could see Fudge was not sorry at all, but rather basking in his imminent victory over the young man who had snubbed him and made look like a fool in front of the entire wizarding world several times.

She saw that three of the guards were physically restraining Harry in his seat, though Harry did not seem to be moving at all.

Turning to Molly, she whimpered, "What happened? How did he calm down?"

Nearly sobbing herself, Molly replied, "They stunned him. Four times! What do they think they're doing? They're going to..." then she refused to finish her thought.

Crying into Molly's shoulder, Hermione said, "It's over then. I can't reach him. His mind is whirling so fast, so fast...I couldn't find him. He's lost. Everything we've done...for nothing. I've lost him, Molly. What am I going to do?"

Molly couldn't summon her voice, she just hugged Hermione tighter, who had begun to shake uncontrollably. Grimaldi had already questioned the surviving witness from the attack on Azkaban and had nearly finished presenting the rest of the case for the Ministry. With a curt nod to Grimaldi, Fudge stood. "We understand that Mr. Potter's defense attorney has no witnesses to call to challenge the testimony already presented."

A young, very nervous young wizard stood at the table where Harry was being held down and responded. "Once again, I wish to lodge a formal complaint about the manner in which the preparation for the defense of Mr. Potter was hampered. I was only assigned to the case three days ago..."

"You were appointed by the court because Mr. Potter failed to secure his own counsel," replied Fudge.

"Yes, I understand that sir, but that is not very much time to prepare an adequate defense for a trial of this magnitude. Besides..."

"That is irrelevant. You are a competent and highly skilled lawyer, and you have provided an adequate defense for Mr. Potter. Do not be ashamed if you lose this case because the facts clearly demonstrate his guilt."

"But again, I must protest. I was never able to speak with my client in order to organize an adequate defense. He has been medicated and kept unconscious for the past week, since his initial hearing."

"And I have already explained that that step was a necessary precaution in order to prevent both his escape and the possibility of additional violence at Azkaban. You have been provided with the entire manuscript from the informational hearing, which I may add, was illegally leaked to the press."

"Yes, and that manuscript indicated there was a witch by the name of Hermione Granger who could provide an alibi for Mr. Potter during the attacks."

"Miss Granger is an underage witch and therefore unable to testify in a court of law. Besides, it's common knowledge to anyone who reads a newspaper that she is a _very_ close friend of Mr. Potter's. It would surprise nobody in this room that she would provide him with an alibi. Now, if you have nothing further to add to his defense, you may sit down. And the Wizengamot will retire to decide the verdict."

"I have nothing further," answered the crestfallen voice of the defeated young lawyer.

"Good. Then I will ask the Wizengamot to retire and..."

"Wait," came a small, raspy voice. There was complete silence throughout the courtroom. Hermione stopped shivering for a moment and looked up from Molly's shoulder.

Fudge rose and glared at the young lawyer in his chair. "Did you say something?"

"No he didn't. Now tell your thugs to let go of me and I'll answer for my own defense," stated a slightly stronger, but still husky voice. Hermione stood up and began rubbing her arms, which she realized were covered with goosebumps. She shivered again and then realized how cold the courtroom seemed to be compared to a few minutes ago. With a spreading smile on her face she realized what was happening. "He's fighting it! He's fighting it!" she whispered happily, as if fearful that speaking too loudly might break the spell.

Hermione watched, as did the entire courtroom, the three bulky Aurors slowly back away from the still form of Harry Potter. His arms still bound tightly behind him, Harry slowly and very stiffly rose from his chair and stepped awkwardly around the table. He moved haltingly to the center of the space between the seated Wizengamot and the gallery of onlookers. He planted his feet firmly and then raised his gaze to meet directly the eyes of Minister Fudge.

Harry bowed his head mockingly and spoke, "Minister Fudge..."

"I object! The witness first needs to be sworn in and then..."

"You can shut the hell up!" snapped Harry, his voice growing steadily stronger and more controlled. "I have neither the time nor the energy right now to deal with a worthless little cockroach like you. Crawl back into your hole." The chilly air seemed to crackle with magical power. Grimaldi cowered and hunkered down into his seat.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Potter. Can I assume you've given up trying to prove you're crazy in order to get a reduced sentence in St. Mungo's? Well, let me tell you what young man, you're going to get everything your wild acts of vengeance deserve. In addition to those Death Eaters you murdered in cold blood, you killed innocent guards who simply got in your way. Now if you have any witnesses _who can testify_ and provide you an alibi, please call them forward now. Otherwise, this trial is over and we will retire..."

"Not just yet, Minister Fudge. Mr. Potter can call witnesses, if he has them. But he can also testify on his own behalf, if he wishes. _That_ is how this court functions," insisted Madame Bones.

"Very well," sighed Fudge angrily. "Do you have any witnesses to call Mr. Potter?"

"None that _this_ court will accept."

"I take that is a no?" smiled Fudge without warmth. "And I suppose you are going to explain your alibi again to the court—which, as you have just admitted, cannot be corroborated."

"No, I am not going to give you my alibi. I'm going to give you the real murderer."

The courtroom exploded in commotion at Harry's statement.

"Order! Order in the court!" yelled Madame Bones.

Fudge and Harry continued to glare at each other.

"Oh, this ought to be good, Mr. Potter. I do so love your stories. They get better every year."

"I doubt you're going to like this one much, since you're such a central figure in it."

"I'm involved? Ahh, let me guess. The murderer is...Dolores Umbridge! She somehow escaped St. Mungo's and orchestrated a clever conspiracy to make you look like the murderer because she dislikes you. Really, Mr. Potter, is that the best you could come up with?"

"No, the killer is not Dolores Umbridge. Nor is it one of your other underlings. You're the murderer." Harry replied in a chilling, quiet voice that reached the far edges of the courtroom.

Fudge looked at him for a moment and then began laughing out loud while Harry just looked at him calmly. The rest of the courtroom erupted in pandemonium at Harry's accusation. It took Madame Bones several minutes to silence the court again.

"Really. Now that is a good twist on some of your previous stories, Mr. Potter. But then I suppose you felt you needed new enemies after you defeated You-Know-Who. Please, tell the court if you have any _evidence_ that can prove I murdered Mr. Malfoy and the others at Azkaban."

"I didn't say you murdered Malfoy or any of the Death Eaters. In fact, I suspect they're all still alive, hiding in some remote hole somewhere, looking for a new Dark Lord to make something of their pathetic, pitiful lives. So I don't have any evidence that you murdered any of them. But you did commit at least two murders. One was a guard at Azkaban. And the other man you killed was the real Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." There was a shocked silence followed by a growing buzz that spread throughout the room as the people in the room asked their neighbors to make sure they had heard Harry correctly.

Fudge's angry glare turned to one of mocking scorn. "Trying the insanity route again, are we Potter? Lucius Malfoy is dead and _you_ are on trial for his murder. And I am very much alive, as I believe most people here in the courtroom would agree. Now if you're somehow suggesting I'm an imposter, like that mad instructor Dumbledore brought to his school, and that I'm somehow using a Polyjuice potion, these same people can testify that I haven't drank anything since I've been in this courtroom, over an hour and a half ago. Now I think this court has heard more than enough. So unless you have any _relevant _evidence to provide the court, instead of these wild and only slightly amusing accusations, I move that the Wizengamot retire..."

"Oh, but I can prove it," replied Harry in a confident tone. "And you're going to help me do it."


	20. Ch 20 Bringing Down a Minister

Bowing slightly towards Madame Bones and with a quick glance at Dumbledore, Harry continued. "Now with the court's indulgence, I would like to tell all of you gathered here today a little story. Pay close attention, Fudge, I think there's a part that even you don't know about.

It started several weeks ago, a couple of weeks before my seventeenth birthday in the prison of Azkaban. During one of his routine inspections of Azkaban, Minister Fudge, in passing by Lucius Malfoy's cell, stopped to chat for a moment. Malfoy, along with many of the other prisoners, had regained much of their former persuasiveness and cunning since the departure of the Dementors from Azkaban and their replacement with human Aurors. When Fudge passed by, Malfoy caught his attention with an offer of assistance.

Malfoy once again pled innocence and argued that he had been acting as a double agent, that he had secretly been working to weaken Voldemort's power from within. He argued that he had undermined Voldemort's efforts at creating several critical alliances, that he had purposely mismanaged the pursuit of various magical artifacts Voldemort had sought to obtain, and that he had delayed the completion of several research and development projects that would have easily won the war for Voldemort. He reminded Fudge of their old friendship and managed to convince him that Voldemort's defeat was due more to his efforts than by anything I had done.

As proof, he told Fudge of a new potion that he had been placed in charge of developing. Called a Mental Suggestion potion, it would plant either a strong sense of attraction or rejection towards a selected set of people or actions. It would act very subtly and with permanent effects. He explained to Fudge that he had perfected it several months before he had been captured at the Ministry, but had never told Voldemort. Voldemort had wanted to use it to convince me that I could no longer trust any of my friends and that I should no longer try and oppose Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He then explained to Fudge that it could just as easily be used to convince me that my best friend and supporter had always been Cornelius Fudge, and to create an urge within me to do whatever would be in the best interest of Fudge's aspirations.

Malfoy quickly had him convinced. Malfoy explained that all he would need would be some personal information about me, information about my friends and current activities, so that the Suggestion could be planted in such a way as to avoid suspicion. And, Malfoy explained, he obviously would need to send a private, sealed message to the hidden Death Eater who could prepare the potion. When Fudge protested, Malfoy countered that his contact would have to believe he was still working in Voldemort's interests, not that of anyone else in order to actually complete the potion. Malfoy assured him that he would remind his lieutenant of the many times which the Minister had turned a blind eye to the rise of Voldemort and would suggest that through this new potion Fudge would influence me to do the same, thus allowing the power of the Death Eaters to rise again, but this time with less resistance.

Besides, argued Lucius, Fudge could always continue to take his chances with me and what he described as my erratic and increasingly hostile behavior towards Fudge. He also reminded Fudge that I seemed to take great pleasure in embarrassing him publicly. Convinced by Malfoy's lies, Fudge made his decision and there was no turning back. He ordered additional surveillance of me and my friends by Aurors, under the cover of providing protection, and enabled the smuggling of several sealed messages from Malfoy to his unnamed contact…"

"This is quite a little tale you seem to be weaving, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, it's about to get very interesting. Especially for you.

As I was saying, Malfoy, with the assistance of Minister Fudge, was able to put into play his plan—though it was actually much different from the one that he had explained to Fudge. I don't think I need to remind the court that Malfoy was always a very skilled liar. Not even his lawyer could hide that. Anyways, the plan did not involve the use of a potion like the one Malfoy described, but for all I know, there may have actually been a potion like that in development. No, the plan Malfoy set into motion was a series of murders carried out by a very skilled assassin. The first was Katie Bell."

Gasps filled the courtroom while Harry continued. "The next intended target was actually to be Ron Weasley. But nobody, except for Katie and Ron, knew that they had…er, a falling out. So the assassin altered the plan slightly, and tried to kill my other best friend, Hermione Granger. The ultimate goal was to assassinate me, as revenge for defeating Voldemort. Fortunately, we were able to defeat the assassin before he could finish off Hermione. We weren't so lucky with Katie. But the assassin died before we could get any information out of him."

"What are you talking about, Potter? The murderer, that person you claim was a vampire, escaped both you and Mr. Hunt."

"The vampire wasn't the assassin. And Katie Bell had already been murdered long before she entered that clearing with Hermione. You see, the assassin that killed her took the exact form of Katie Bell in order to kill its next victim." Fudge's eyes widened in surprise and fear. The rest of the crowd discussed this latest revelation in horror and disbelief.

Harry raised his voice slightly in order to continue and the courtroom quickly quieted in order to listen. "Ah, I see Malfoy neglected to mention the other assassin. You see, when Malfoy learned that I had survived, he was very upset. So was Fudge, but for different reasons. Fudge confronted Malfoy, who denied that he had anything to do with the attack. But Fudge wasn't entirely convinced.

So Malfoy had to resort to an alternative plan. One of the Azkaban guards had been bought off by Malfoy several months ago. This guard named Winters, was also one of the Aurors that had volunteered to serve on several of the additional shifts that Fudge had ordered. Winters thus had access to the Burrow, where I believe he would have been able to get into my room. That's probably how he got the hair he needed for the Polyjuice potion—I imagine he simply took some hairs from my comb. Once Malfoy had the hair, he was ready to launch his other plan. He had Winters tell Fudge that the Mental Suggestion potion was ready and to come see him. This final meeting took place last week, the day of the attack on Azkaban.

Fudge came with Winters to meet with Malfoy. It didn't last long. Winters, or at least the assassin who looked like Winters, with Malfoy's help, overpowered Minister Fudge and took his wand. Malfoy then took some of his own hair, put it in a dose of Polyjuice potion, and forced the Minister to drink it. The assassin then absorbed Fudge's memories so that he could copy his every thought and action perfectly and left behind a body that now looked like Lucius Malfoy. With the Minister's own wand, Malfoy then cast the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on the Minister, even though he was already dead, thus faking his own death. Obviously, if a wizard dies while under the influence of a Polyjuice potion, he does not return to his normal form—that's why it appeared Malfoy had been murdered.

Malfoy then took the remaining vial of Polyjuice potion, sprinkled some black hairs in it that were from me, freed the remaining Death Eaters, and then killed all but one of the remaining guards. That would have been fairly easy because Winters, before he left Malfoy's cell, took the shape of Minister Fudge. Though it might have been odd to see Fudge and Potter visiting together in Azkaban, I'm sure none of the guards suspected anything until it was too late.

Then Malfoy made sure the last surviving guard saw only him, in the form of Harry Potter, so that not only would nobody bother looking for Malfoy, but he would ensure that the entire world turned against me and I ended up in either Azkaban or St. Mungo's for the rest of my life. Maybe not as good as killing me, but almost as satisfying."

There was complete silence in the courtroom, broken only by the delayed clapping of Minister Fudge. "Bravo, Harry. Bravo. Truly, you have missed your calling as an Auror. You are far too creative for such a mundane occupation. But, there is one tiny little detail missing from your wild account. If I am, as you claim, some assassin secretly working for Mr. Malfoy, how is it that I can look like the Minister of Magic without a Polyjuice potion? There is no spell for it, nor have I taken a potion in the last hour. Please, don't stop now with these wonderfully inventive yarns."

"Oh, well that's simple enough. You're not human."

Fudge began laughing over the murmuring of the crowd. "What am I then, a delusional house-elf? A transfigured centaur? A dwarf hit with an Engorgement charm? A pixie with special faerie dust? Really, I think this court has been more than lenient enough with your defense, Mr. Potter. Now I will…"

"No, you're a shapeshifter."

Puzzled looks and furrowed brows surrounded Harry. Fudge stopped and stared at Harry in shock.

"You know what I'm talking about. Thankfully, you're just an aberration, an unnatural freak, even in the magical world. How on earth the Death Eaters managed to create two of you, I'll never know. What I do know is that you can assume the form of anyone you kill and absorb their memories in order to act just like them, which makes it nearly impossible for you to be detected."

"So, Mr. Potter, then there is no way to either prove or disprove your theory. You are simply asking the entire gathered Wizengamot and all those in attendance to believe that I am an imposter, some sort of magical assassin, and part of a diabolically clever scheme merely aimed at putting you in prison. And we are to accept all of this without any shred of evidence, any witnesses, any sort of proof beyond the fact that you say it is the truth. My, my boy, you are delusional. I've heard enough."

"I already stated that I can prove this, with your help."

"I think you'll understand if I decline to participate in your mad little game. Now we are quite through wasting the time of this court."

"I will give you a choice," spoke Harry in a very quiet voice as he began approaching Fudge and then added in a voice so low only Fudge could hear it, "Yonnua."

Fudge blinked, and then his eyes went wide with fear for a moment before he regained control.

"Guards! Seize him! Stun him!"

"Accio wand!" thundered Harry. Sparks of light burst from the manacles binding his hands together. The metal bands burst apart and they rattled to the floor loudly. He reached out his right hand and deftly snatched his wand from the air as it streaked towards him from a pouch in Dumbledore's cloak. Right foot forward, in perfect balance, Harry pointed it straight at Fudge's chest. "Call off your thugs, now!" he commanded in a sharp tone.

Fudge looked unconcerned and replied, "Harry, surrender your wand immediately. Do not make this any worse than it already is. Please do not do anything foolish that may harm your close friends in the audience. You cannot escape. There are anti-Apparation wards in place, as well as spells which will block your own unique teleporting ability. Unless you want to kill all of us, which I do not doubt you are probably capable of, there is no escape. Surrender now Harry, and I give you my word that I will get you the best possible treatment at St. Mungo's."

"Shut up!" yelled Harry. "Tell them to back off. NOW!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could sense the three guards, joined by perhaps a dozen others, slowly encircling him.

"Harry, surrender now. This is your last chance. At my command, they will stun you into submission and then we will retire to decide your fate. You do not…"

A deceptively soft voice masked the steel tone in Hermione's reply. "Call off your dogs, Fudge, before they get hurt. One of them might get a spell off, but there won't be a second spell." Hermione was standing in her seat, to give her and her wand a better angle at the slowly circling Aurors. When Fudge glanced from Harry to the audience, he saw a slender, slightly bushy haired witch nearly surrounded by red haired wizards, all of whom had their wands out and aimed at different Aurors. Then he saw a number of adult wizards and witches near them who also had their wands out and aimed, waiting quietly. From the stern looks on their faces and the easy stances which they held, he knew they were not only deadly serious but combat hardened.

Madame Bones and Dumbledore both rose at almost the same moment.

"I will have order in my court!"

"Friends, I'm sure we can settle this without dueling. Please calm down. Minister, tell your guards to step down. There is no need…"

"No need?! He nearly attacked me. He's broken his chains, summoned his wand—which you seem to have brought here for him, Dumbledore—used wandless magic, and now his friends have drawn their wands to threaten the guards during the middle of a trial. They should all be arrested and charged…"

"Yes, I am sure there are enough irregularities in the proceedings of this trial to employ special investigative commissions for several years. However, I believe Mr. Potter was still providing his defense…"

"Don't tell me that you believe any of this…but of course you do, Dumbledore. I should have known, you've always tried to undermine me. Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to save your favorite pupil this time. He's done more than break school rules this time, and he'll have to pay for it." When Fudge returned his glance towards Harry, he noticed that many of the Aurors were casting nervous glances over their shoulders at the wands being aimed at them from the audience.

"As I've been trying to explain, we can settle all of this very easily," stated Harry. "We could have Dumbledore or someone else cast an Infravision charm on members of the Wizengamot in order to look at you for themselves."

Fudge looked at Harry in horror briefly before regaining control.

"Of course, there will always be those who doubt, or who will argue that Dumbledore or I somehow created an illusion that only made your head glow twice as brightly as a normal human being, thus revealing your inhuman nature.

Or…we can simply ask you to cast a spell."

Every eye in the courtroom swiveled to stare at Minister Fudge, whose face had paled considerably.

"Any spell will do. You don't have to do a _Patronus_ charm or transform a teacup. A simple _Lumos_ will do. Just make the tip of your wand glow, or shoot a few sparks out of the end. Dumbledore told me that you got excellent marks in Charms, so it shouldn't be that difficult. After all, you are the Minister of Magic. You can do a simple light charm, can't you?" Even most of the Aurors were staring at the Minister now, whose forehead was beaded with sweat.

Suddenly Fudge dove behind Madame Bones and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her up in front of him to use as a human shield. "Fine, Potter. Since you've discovered what I am, you know exactly what I am capable of. Dumbledore, have the anti-Apparation wards removed, now! And you, witch, you are going to Apparate both of us out of here on my command. And don't even think about trying to leave me behind, I can read your every thought and if I even get a hint of betrayal, I will strip your mind clean in a heartbeat. And you, Potter, drop your wand."

Harry stared at him for a moment. Spreading his arms out wide, and bending towards the ground, Harry replied in a defeated tone of voice. "Fine, fine. I'll just put it down right _STUPEFY!"_ he shouted as he swept the wand back forward, in a motion faster than the eye could follow, to aim right at Madame Bones.

Both Bones and Fudge flew backwards for nearly twenty feet, knocking aside several chairs and other wizards and witches sitting in the Wizengamot. They struck the back wall with tremendous force, Bone's head cracking solidly against Fudge's nose, before they both fell forward after the initial impact. Dumbledore was running towards the two shouting for everyone to clear away and make room. Harry was right behind him. With Harry covering Fudge's unconscious body with his wand, Dumbledore rolled him over with his foot and then rolled and dragged Madame Bones' body away from the Minister. Harry continued to watch Fudge closely. He heard Dumbledore whisper _Enervate_ and then heard him call for someone to summon healers from St. Mungo's. As his wand hand began to shake, he felt a comforting arm around his side and felt Hermione's hair brush his arm.

"She's going to be fine, Harry. Dumbledore just wants to make sure. She's just shaken up."

"I could have killed her, Mione. I cast a _very _strong stunning spell. I was afraid it might be too much for her. I just wanted to make sure he didn't escape. Who knows who else he might have killed. But she could have died."

"Harry, she would have died if you hadn't stunned them. He would have escaped and then he would have killed her without a second thought. You saved her life, Harry. You did."

"I hope so. I don't want any more deaths on my account."

"I know, Harry. I know."

Harry could see the nervous and fearful looks sent his way by several members of the Wizengamot standing well away from Harry, Hermione, and the stunned assassin.

"Well done, Harry," spoke Dumbledore quietly as he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do not worry about Madame Bones, she will be fine. You handled this as well as…"

"_Slicio_!" shouted Harry and with a short, slashing motion launched a quick spell at the Yonnua, who had suddenly sprung up and charged towards Harry and Hermione with a long dagger in his fist. The Yonnua fell a foot in front of them, his legs nearly cut out from under him by the force of Harry's spell. His right leg was slashed deeply and began bleeding quite severely.

"Finish me off," hissed the Yonnua, his eyes full of hate and spite. "Make it a clean kill."

Harry raised his wand to point directly at the Yonnua's forehead. "I should, for all the murders you have committed, and all those you will doubtless commit in the future." Harry's knuckles cracked as he gripped his wand even more tightly. Harry remembered all too vividly the terrible consequences of preventing Remus and Sirius from executing Wormtail for his crimes.

"Harry!" "_No, Harry!"_ came the twin pleas from Dumbledore and Hermione.

Harry stared at the prone assassin for a long moment before speaking. "But I won't. I'm not a murderer like you. I won't kill you in cold blood. _Petrificus Totalis_!" The Yonnua was completely paralyzed, his face frozen in shock. "Hermione, can you stop the bleeding until a Healer arrives?"

While Harry kept his wand aimed at the Yonnua, Hermione knelt, extended her wand, and closed the wound, which had continued to bleed profusely. Satisfied that he would live until the Healers could give him further treatment, she stood and Harry waved his wand again, causing a number of very strong ropes to bind themselves tightly around the immobile figure. Only then did he look aside to Dumbledore.

"How can we guard this guy? I can't believe he shook off that stunner I hit him with. They're going to have to come up with something better."

"Do not worry, Harry. We will find a solution. And thank you for concealing the true nature of the Yonnua. I still believe that is something that is better left unknown if possible. But now you should return to your seats. Technically, we still need to decide the case, but I believe these last minute revelations should prove very helpful to your case Harry."

Harry and Hermione returned to their seats while Dumbledore placed a heavy guard on the immobilized Yonnua which was composed mostly of members of the Order. The Yonnua was then taken away. Dumbledore quieted the courtroom, which was still loudly discussing what they had just witnessed, trying to make sense of the bizarre turn of events. In the absence of Minister Fudge and Madame Bones, Dumbledore asked Harry if he had any further testimony to present, and then called for the Wizengamot to retire to deliberate. After ten minutes, they returned with a unanimous vote to acquit Harry of all charges. They also decided no charges would be brought against any of the people who had threatened to use magic against the Aurors guarding Harry.

Cheers rang throughout the chamber at Dumbledore's announcements. Harry felt like his ribs would be crushed as he endured crushing hug after hug from the Weasley family, the remaining members of the Order, and numerous classmates from Hogwarts who had somehow found their way into the chamber after the verdict was announced.

Finally, Harry found Hermione again, and just wrapped his arms around her.

"_Thank you Mione. Thank you. I owe you my life. You never gave up on me—you saved me. How can I ever thank you enough?"_

"_You don't have to Harry. You would have done the same for me. Don't you realize yet that I would do anything to help you, to protect you?"_

"_I love you Mione. What did I ever do to deserve someone as special as you?"_ And he gave her a wonderful, sweet kiss that took the breath from both of them. Neither of them noticed the flashing lights around them.

"Nice move, Harry," commented Fred.

"I'm sure that kiss just landed on the front of every paper tomorrow," chuckled George.

"Yeah, hearts all over the world will be breaking tomorrow," chimed in Fred.

"And the day after, poor Hermione will start getting the Howlers from every witch in the world who wanted our little hero Harry all to herself," added George.

"Knock if off, you two," threatened Harry in an attempted serious tone, only to break out laughing himself.

Hermione sniffed, "And to think I had considered not confiscating any of your illegal products that might find their way into Hogwarts for the entire year. After those remarks, I believe I've changed my mind." Despite her stern look, there was a trace of a smile she couldn't quite hide.

Taking control of the situation, Molly surged forward and pulled Harry along, circling her arm around his back. "Come home to the Burrow, Harry. You look skinny as a scarecrow. I'll have you back in proper shape in no time at all. And I won't take no for an answer. Come along then, the whole lot of you." Her family and Harry and Hermione happily fell in behind her. "Has anyone seen Ron?" she asked as they exited the courtroom. Harry and Hermione had been wondering the same thing. He had been sitting with Hermione and his family through the whole trial, but had disappeared a few minutes after congratulating Harry right after the verdict was given.

As the group exited the lift and walked into the entrance lobby, Hermione stopped so suddenly that Harry bumped into her. She was looking over at something off to the side. Harry looked over and saw a tall young man with bright red hair embracing a much shorter witch, with jet black hair. Her face turned slightly and Harry recognized her immediately. Cho Chang! Her face blushed slightly when she realized that Harry and Hermione were looking at her and she quickly looked down. Harry prodded Hermione, and they started walking again, trying to catch up with the rest of the Weasleys.

"_What on earth was that all about?"_ asked Hermione.

"_I don't know. And I'm too tired to even think about it today. But let's keep this between the two of us. As much fun as it might be to give the twins or Ginny some new material, I don't really feel like dealing with one of Ron's temper tantrums right about now. I just want to spend the next week before school starts relaxing with people I care about. If Ron wants to tell us something, we'll let him bring it up."_

The victory feast at the Burrow quickly erased any uneasiness there might have been at seeing Ron with Cho. Ron did not say anything, and neither did Harry or Hermione. Well fed and very tired after visiting with friends as close as family that afternoon and evening, Harry slept better than he had in a week.

--

Next Chapter: End of Vacation


	21. Ch 21 End of Vacation

Ch 21 End of Vacation

Harry was laying on his bed, resting after a light workout with Hermione and Saldar watching the sun slowly rise higher over the horizon. The sun had never looked so beautiful as it did now that he was a free man once again. Ron's bed was empty, and Harry was simply enjoying being alone for a few minutes. He heard the door swing open slowly and turned his head and smiled at the brown haired beauty who stepped into the room.

"_I hope you're decent, lazy boy."_

"I am—I'm just enjoying the peacefulness of this morning. I was afraid I'd never see the world outside of my cell in Azkaban again." Harry shuddered. "I don't know how Sirius and Hagrid survived it."

Hermione sat by his side and put her arm around him as he sat up. Together, they simply watched the world outside the window.

Hermione chuckled when she heard Harry's stomach grumble. "Well, should we see if Molly saved us any breakfast?"

"After you."

They had descended halfway down the staircase when they heard the loud voices of Ron, Fred, and George arguing angrily.

"I've told you both now, it's none of your bloody business!"

"We've seen the bloody picture, Ron! It's in all the papers today! You've made it our bloody business!" shouted Fred.

"And Katie told us she broke up with you because you were cheating on her, with Cho Chang!" snarled George.

"And the real Katie, the one I went out with, was already dead! The Katie that told you that was the one that killed her! Do you really think she'd be telling the truth?!?! How thick can you be?!?"

"Just answer the question Ron! How long have you been secretly seeing Cho Chang?!? Did you break up with Katie first, or is that why you broke up?!?!"

"Fine! You wanna know! You really wanna know all the juicy details! Fine! I bumped into Cho a couple of times at Diagon Alley while Katie and I were still going out. We weren't doing so well and Cho was a very good listener. Katie thought I was cheating and I laughed at her when I tried to explain, and well, we broke up. After Katie, or whatever that thing that we thought was Katie got killed, and while Hermione was in her coma, I went to talk to Cho again. She seemed to care and understand what I was going through. She lost someone pretty close to her as well. Mum and Dad tried to talk to me, but they were the only ones, and it wasn't the same as talking to Cho. You guys acted like it was all my fault that she got killed, and everyone else was so concerned about Hermione and then Harry. It didn't seem like I was much help, nobody seemed to miss me, so I started spending more time with Cho. Now is that enough information for the two of you? Because if it's not, you can both sod off right now!"

Tears running down her face, Hermione gasped, "Oh, Ron, we didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't mean to push you aside and…"

Ron whirled to see both Harry and Hermione standing on the stairs above him. He looked startled at first, then his anger returned.

"I guess now I'm supposed to ask for permission to date your old flames, huh Harry?"

Harry's face was still pale from the vague reference to Cedric's death but he quickly snapped back, "Don't be an idiot Ron. I don't care if you date Cho, you can date whoever you want…"

"Thanks a lot, Harry. I guess I'm good enough for all of your rejects, huh? You better watch out, Hermione. Now that he's defeated You-Know-Who and uncovered the assassin of Minister Fudge, he'll be more famous than ever. Every witch in the world will be after him. You better be careful or he'll toss you aside just like Cho and you'll be stuck with some second rate wizard like me."

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! If you think for one minute that I…" Hermione's furious voice paused as Harry grabbed her arm tightly. Turning, she saw his green eyes blazing with barely controlled anger.

"Ron, I'm sure you're just upset and blowing off steam so I'm going to give you a chance to apologize to Hermione," spoke Harry forcefully, in a very controlled but chilling tone.

The twins had other ideas, as both had cocked their fists to punch Ron for his outburst before he had a chance to reply. Seeing their arms move, Ron glanced at Fred and then with a loud crack, disappeared.

Stunned, Fred and George looked at each other with their fists still clenched and held behind their ears.

"Put your fists down, you idiots!" cracked the voice of Ginny from the open doorway of the kitchen. Molly, standing beside her, was already turning away from the awful scene in the living room. Everyone there could tell by the way her shoulders were heaving as she slowly walked away that she was sobbing.

--

Sitting in the kitchen, Harry had managed to control his rage after Ron had left and Hermione had calmed down as well. Both sat and chewed on their toast mechanically as they sat at the kitchen table trying to swallow their breakfast and digest the latest turn of events involving Ron. Hermione had been the first to see the photos and articles which had likely sparked the tremendous row in the living room between the brothers.

Several of the papers had published a photo of Ron kissing Cho at the Ministry following Harry's acquittal. It wasn't on the front page, that was dominated by reports of the trial itself. But photos were all over the pages of what would be considered the society/gossip section of the paper. And all of the headlines ran some variation of _Former Flame and Best Friend of Harry Potter Discover Love Amidst Shared Tragedy—Both Lost Former Loves in Attacks Aimed at Boy-Who-Lived. _Many of the articles then added additional lurid details, including what Harry and Hermione hoped were only invented quotations such as "I still can't understand how Harry could save everyone else, but not my precious Cedric," or "I can't believe how he continues to take all the credit—he had a lot of help bringing down You-Know-Who. There were a lot of us who trained every bit as hard, and took just as many risks as he did. I don't see him taking the responsibility for those who fell fighting beside him or protecting him."

Harry and Hermione finished eating in silence. Harry then walked back up to the room he shared with Ron, and with his wand waving rapidly, quickly packed his trunk with all of his things.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to my new place. It's been a rough couple of weeks for everyone here. And I think with everything going on here with you and me, Ron just felt left out. I'm going to leave to give him some space. Maybe that will help."

"Well, let me come with you then."

Harry hugged her and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I don't think that would be such a good idea." Smiling, he added, "Especially considering the argument we got into the last time we were alone there."

Trying not to smile, Hermione punched him lightly in the chest. "Fine, I guess I'll hang out with Ginny and try to do some damage control. Do you need any help taking your stuff over?"

He shook his head no and with a flick of his wand, shrunk his trunks and bags. "But I wouldn't mind some company." Harry stuffed his now tiny luggage into a pocket and then double checked the room to make sure he had left nothing behind. Then the two of them walked downstairs and told Ginny they would be back in an hour. They then Apparated to the Weasley's joke shop, walked up to Harry's home, dropped off his stuff and visited with Dobby for a while. Dobby was very excited to learn that Harry would be staying with him for nearly a week before classes began. They finally returned to the Burrow, just as Molly was setting out sandwiches for lunch. They were not surprised to discover that Ron had not yet returned. Lunch was a quiet affair and then Harry announced that he wanted to go to St. Mungo's to check in on Madame Bones. Hermione volunteered to go with him of course, but Harry was surprised when Ginny volunteered as well.

Molly seemed to be feeling slightly better and they felt slightly guilty about leaving her, but Charlie and Bill were still around. When they were finished eating, they gathered around the fireplace and each threw in a pinch of powder and said clearly, _St. Mungo's_.

--

Harry was about to get up off his hands and knees when Hermione tripped over the top of him and then Ginny stepped on his fingers and sprawled on top of him and Hermione.

"Harry, how can you be such a good seeker and such a klutz at the same time?" growled Ginny as she tried to disentangle herself from the other two.

"Honestly, that is the last time I ever follow you into a fireplace," complained Hermione.

Several of the nurses, physicians, and conscious patients looked on in amusement as the three sooty teenagers slowly untangled themselves and slowly rose to their feet. Harry straightened his glasses and mumbled apologies to both girls. As he brushed his hair trying to get some of the ash and dust out, he could hear several murmurs.

"Come on, let's go find Madame Bones' room before the blasted paparazzi hear that I'm here. I can't believe I didn't put on some sort of disguise before I came. What was I thinking?"

Hermione led them to a stern looking nurse seated behind a large, white desk.

She looked down imperiously at the three from a very high stool. "How may I help you?" she asked in a tone that seemed like she was actually giving an order.

"We're here to see Madame Bones. She was brought in yesterday from the trial."

"And you three would be…"

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ginny Weasley, and this is…"

But the nurse's eyes had already flicked to Harry's scar and her face paled considerably.

"Blimey, I'm not here to finish her off. I just wanted to make sure she was doing OK and…and to apologize for stunning her," snorted Harry.

"Room 415, on…on the fourth floor," stammered the nervous witch.

"Thank you," replied Harry. The three quickly found a lift and took it to the fourth floor.

"411…413…ahh, here we go. 415," announced Harry. "Hey! Where did Ginny go?" He and Hermione both stopped and looked around, but Ginny was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she went for a snack or something—I'm sure she'll turn up later." Harry reached to grab the doorknob when he felt his hand suddenly grasped at the wrist.

"What the…" burst out Harry as he instinctively reached out and placed his left hand on top of the hand holding his wrist, trapping it there. He then raised his right elbow, pushed it forward several inches, and then began pressing downwards, looking for the other man's forearm. He found it and quickly began applying pressure downward. Within a moment, he heard the invisible wizard begin to moan in pain as his wrist began to bend very painfully at a very awkward angle, caught in Harry's strong grasp and now being bent by Harry's forearm.

He then heard the first syllable of a spell being muttered to his left. Forcing the wrist down very painfully, he felt the man's hold on his wrist loosen and he slipped his hand free to grab the man's elbow. With a quick spin, he flung the invisible man into his partner as the man finished his spell. With a flick of his wrist, his wand appeared in his hand as Hermione shouted _Finite Incantatum _in the direction of the two colliding bodies.

Two angry, disheveled mages looked up into two wands aimed right at their faces.

"Who are you and what are you doing hiding outside of Madame Bones' room? Answer me!" commanded Harry, pointing his wand threateningly. Everyone in the hallway had stopped to stare at the commotion.

Looking at the Auror insignia on the shoulders of their robes, Hermione whispered quietly, "Harry, they were probably guarding her room. They're wearing Auror's robes."

"Yeah, I saw that. But anyone can put an Auror insignia on their robe."

One of the men just sat and stared at Harry in complete shock. The other began cracking a grin as he raised his hands. "Well, I don't feel nearly as stupid now as I did a minute ago." His eyes glanced at Harry's scar. "You must be Harry Potter. And you must be Hermione Granger. She's right by the way, we're here to guard Madame Bones. I'm Spliney. And this here is Wallace. Nice to meet you both."

Harry thought he heard someone laughing inside the room. "Oh, just let them in. I told you two it was ridiculous to be hiding outside my room."

Spliney rose and opened the door for the two of them. Wallace just sat there and kept rubbing his sore wrist.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Harry as he walked through the door.

Madame Bones was leaning back on a bed, still chuckling as Harry and Hermione walked through the door.

"Come to finish me off, eh Harry?"

Harry blushed a bright red and found himself suddenly tongue tied. That seemed to make Madame Bones laugh even harder.

Finally regaining his composure and ignoring Hermione's grin, Harry managed to spit out, "Uhh, about yesterday. I'm terribly sorry I hit you with that Stunner. I reckon it was a pretty nasty shot, and I hope you're doing, well that you're feeling, uh, that you're OK."

"Oh, all these quacks say I'll be fine. But they insisted on keeping me overnight, instead of letting me go home to my nice, comfortable bed. I hate hospitals."

Harry grinned and replied, "I know exactly what you mean."

Madame Bones smiled back. "Yes, Albus and I have had a few talks about you and some of your friends'…uhh…exploits. I imagine you have developed quite a distaste for the infirmary at Hogwarts." She chuckled again.

Harry looked around the room and suddenly realized he hadn't brought anything when he saw several of the cards and bouquets of flowers. He placed his hands behind his back, pulled out a thread from a fraying hem, and quickly transformed it into a single, pink flower. He then bowed to Madame Bones in what he hoped was a nice gesture and handed her the rose, to her immense delight.

"Why, Mr. Potter, if I were thirty—excuse me—ten years younger, I might think you were trying to work up your courage to ask me out." Harry turned bright red as Madame Bones laughed merrily and Hermione did her best to control a sudden fit of the giggles. Madame Bones graciously accepted the flower and placed it into an empty vase on a shelf near her bed.

"I suppose I should apologize, Mr. Potter. I really did not mean to embarrass you so." She then winked at Hermione, who began laughing even harder behind the hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Yes, err, well, umm," stammered Harry.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, beyond my health and offering your apologies?" In a more serious tone, she added, "Which, I might add, was completely unnecessary. It is I who should thank you Mr. Potter, for saving my life."

"You're very welcome. I hope you're feeling better." Harry then turned to leave.

"Oh, there's one other thing I think I should thank you for, Mr. Potter." Madame Bones looked at both Harry and Hermione. "I want to thank you for bringing to the attention of the Wizengamot in a very direct and public way the need to address certain inadequacies within our justice system. I would be very pleased to visit with the both of you at some time in the future to discuss various ways in which we might uhh, improve upon our current system."

Harry looked shocked for a moment. "Oh, I'm sure there's not much we, or at least I could contribute. Hermione, perhaps, but I don't think I…"

"Oh, I am very certain Miss Granger could provide some very refreshing and useful observations and suggestions. But Mr. Potter, you have much more practical first hand experience unfortunately, of the way our justice system works, or fails to work. Despite your doubts, I believe additional discussions with the two of you could be very useful to me as I try to solve some of the problems that have been brought to my attention. If you don't mind, of course."

Harry glanced at Hermione's face, which looked very excited, and turned and smiled at Madame Bones. "I should warn you that Hermione will have lots of observations and suggestions to share with you."

Hermione shot him a withering glance and added, "It would be our pleasure to help in any way we can, Madame Bones."

They chatted for a few more minutes and then Harry and Hermione left Madame Bones to finish packing her things to go home. Out in the hall, they still saw no sign of Ginny, so they said goodbye to the two guards and went back to the lift. When they got off the lift, they quickly spotted Ginny sitting in a couch by the fireplace through which they had arrived. When she looked up at them, she had a very odd look on her face, which she quickly hid.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? Did you get lost?"

"No, no. I bumped into someone I thought I knew from school."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know her, she's from Hufflepuff. How was Madame Bones doing?"

Hermione grinned. "You'll never believe what she said to Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and quickly walked away from the two chattering girls towards the fireplace.

--

Earlier, Ginny had let Harry and Hermione walk ahead of her as she looked for the special ward where Neville's parents stayed. For some reason, she had felt the need to visit his parents when Harry had mentioned making a visit to St. Mungo's. She knew that Neville came to visit fairly often with his grandmother during the summer, but she wasn't sure if she really hoped to run into him.

Checking one of the charts on the wall, Ginny easily found the pair of beds where the Longbottoms were sitting, propped up by several pillows. Even knowing beforehand that they would not recognize her did not lessen the lump she felt grow in her throat as she saw their vacant eyes and the slack skin hanging from their white, thin faces. She quietly sat on a stool between the two of them and gazed at them sadly, wondering again what had prompted her to come and visit them in the first place.

Several minutes later, she began whispering softly, as if confiding an important secret to the resting pair. "I'm Ginny Weasley, a very good friend of your son Neville. I don't know if you can understand what I'm saying, or even if you can hear me, but I thought you would like to know a few things about your son. Some things that he probably hasn't told you when he's come to visit."

Ginny paused a moment in thought and then continued. "You would be very proud of him. He's stood up to Voldemort's Death Eaters in three of the last most important battles. He helped save Harry Potter's life a year and a half ago in the battle at the Ministry. He helped protect Harry until other members of the Order could arrive and capture the Death Eaters. Then Neville stood with other sixth and seventh year students to fight off an Army of Death Eaters and Dementors to save the other students at Hogwarts several months ago when Voldemort sent his army to attack it. And he came to fight with Harry against Voldemort himself and his entire army when Voldemort was finally defeated for good. He's got a couple of nasty scars he'll probably always carry, but he survived. And he's a hero. A hero! Your little Neville is a hero from the Second War against Voldemort. Though he's really not so little anymore. You would be so proud of him. I'm proud of him. I wish you could see him. I wish you could see him like I see him. He's a very courageous, a very kind, a very good young man."

Tears running down her eyes, Ginny looked deeply at the expressionless faces and bowed her head. She then rested one of her hands lightly on each of the beds, and sobbed silently, bitter at the injustice and the senselessness of war, crying the tears that she suspected neither Neville nor his parents could. Once she had regained her composure, she rose slowly and turned to leave. Had she paused to look back, she might have noticed a single tear rolling down the cheek of Neville's mother.

As Ginny walked slowly back to the entrance, she heard another voice full of anguish. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help but stop and listen to the raw pain in the voice.

"I am sooo sorry this happened to you mother. I can't believe I was so blind, so stupid. I can't believe that I ever thought Father and the rest of his friends were right. Look what they've done to you. Look!

I thought they had finally gotten what was coming to them. I was so happy and angry at the same time. Happy because they all got exactly what they deserved. But angry because I wasn't the one to kill him. But you know what Mum? I've just been given another shot. Once again, Father has managed to find a way to escape. Just like always.

But I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll find him and I'll have vengeance. I'll make him pay for everything he's done to us. I'll find him and I'll kill him myself! For both of us! I swear it! I give my oath as a Malfoy that I won't rest until Father is dead."

Clasping her hand to her mouth, Ginny realized who she had heard and began walking quickly to the doors. She bumped into a table, sending several glass flasks crashing to the floor.

"Who's there?" rang out an angry voice. Ginny turned again to flee and had run three steps before a powerful hand reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face the thin, white face of Draco Malfoy, livid with rage. His wand was out and only inches from her face.

"What are you doing here, Weasley? What did you hear?" Looking at her face, Ginny noticed some of the anger drain away to be replaced by puzzlement at the odd look on Ginny's face.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Malfoy. I didn't realize anyone else was here." Draco's face became a stony mask, Ginny could not tell what he was thinking or feeling, if anything. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving Harry and Hermione. Thank you. And I want you to know, that I am sorry for what happened to your mother."

Shock and puzzlement again crossed Draco's face, to be replaced quickly with a flash of anger. "It wasn't your fault, it was that stupid idiot of a father who brought this about. Him and Voldemort. I don't see why you're apologizing." Then his voice took a much sharper tone as he realized what she had really meant. "I don't need your pity, Weasley. Now go away. And if you mention any of this to anyone, I'll…"

Straightening to her full height, which still put her a good half foot shorter than Malfoy, Ginny stepped right back in front of him. She looked icily up into his eyes, ignoring the wand he still held pointed at her. "Don't you dare threaten me, Malfoy, or the next hex I put on you will last a week."

Malfoy's jaw clenched in anger, and he almost involuntarily backed up a step, but he refused to budge an inch as Ginny continued.

"You're not the only one who has suffered at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You're not the only one with old grudges to settle. I would love to have a nice little chat with your father at the end of my wand some day about a certain book he slipped in my cauldron at a bookstore several years ago. But you don't see me running around like a madman swearing oaths of vengeance. If that's the way you want to handle it, fine! Go and get yourself killed, nobody's stopping you!

But there are other ways of dealing with your anger and grief. You could talk to Dumbledore, or Snape. I know Harry would be willing to listen, if you wanted to talk to him. But if you want to do all this on your own, that's your choice. I'm not going to try and stop you." Ginny turned on her heel and strode away angrily, leaving a speechless Draco Malfoy just staring at her.

Ginny paused at the doorway and turned for a moment to say one last thing. "I wouldn't have told anyone about this anyways. Whatever you say to your mum in private should stay that way, unless you want to share it with someone. But you do what you have to do, Draco." And then she was gone with the door closing softly behind her, leaving Malfoy alone in the growing afternoon shadows from the shuttered windows.

--

That evening, Harry and Hermione were enjoying a wonderful feast that Dobby had prepared for them. Harry insisted that Dobby join them, much to Dobby's surprise and embarrassment. Halfway through the meal, Harry felt an annoying tingling sensation that set his nerves on edge.

"_What was that?"_

"_What_?" asked Hermione.

"_It felt like I just got an electric shock."_

Hermione's eyes widened. "_It's probably one of the silent alarms we've set on the house. It means there is an intruder."_ Both drew their wands and rose from the table in one fluid motion. Senses alert, they silently crept through the house, when Harry paused, hearing the sound of a door opening downstairs in the cellar. They waited patiently in the room into which the door to the basement would open, extinguishing the lights to give them an added advantage over the intruder. The door opened slightly and a tall, lanky form stepped through cautiously and a bit awkwardly.

"Har-"

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Hermione.

"No!" shouted Harry as Ron's body flew backwards down the stairs, thumping hard on about every other step. Harry quickly raced down the stairs with Hermione following closely behind. Reaching the bottom, Harry rolled him over gently, trying to assess how badly he was hurt.

Ron opened one eye, and saw Harry, and then Hermione. "I guess you're still pretty upset then. Right, can't say that I blame…" His eye rolled back into his head and his head lolled to one side as he lost consciousness.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry!" exclaimed Hermione. Looking at Harry, she explained, "I didn't recognize him."

Harry just shook his head. "Why didn't he just use the front door? He knew how to get here. It looks like he came through the tunnel guarded by the Whomping Willow. That's probably how he got the broken arm. What an id…"

"Actually, Harry the wards are back in place. We set them to restore themselves after everyone went to Molly's for the birthday party. The only reason I could see the house instead of the Shrieking Shack was because I came with you. Right now, you and I are the only ones who could find this place from outside, except for the tunnel."

"Oh. Well, let's get him back upstairs and I'll make a portkey to take us all back to the Burrow. _Mobilocorpus._" Hermione led the way upstairs with Ron floating behind her, and Harry following, guiding Ron carefully. They returned to the kitchen where Harry grabbed a salt shaker and muttered _Portus._ He then rested the salt shaker on Ron's arm, and both he and Hermione touched the shaker with their fingers. Harry said, "Burrow," and felt that familiar gut-wrenching sensation and then all three of them were in the Weasley's living room.

Nobody was there, so Hermione called out to Molly. She came through the kitchen door, wiping her eyes quickly, her face sad and full of concern. "What happened to Ron?" she shrieked as she quickly ran to his side.

"Well," began Harry awkwardly, "we think he came to my house to apologize. He came through the passage guarded by the Whomping Willow and…"

"That's what happened to him? Oh look at him, his arm looks broke and…"

"Uhh, yeah. About that. Well, we thought it was an intruder and uhh…" Harry glanced quickly at Hermione, "and he got hit with a Stunner—we didn't realize it was Ron at first—and he fell down the stairs as well."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix. Can you take him up to his bed? Hermione, can you help me gather a few things from the kitchen?" Harry floated Ron up to his bedroom and was joined a few minutes later by Molly and Hermione. He watched as Molly quickly reset Ron's left arm and began treating his different bruises and bumps. She then gave him a sleeping draught that would help him sleep peacefully through the rest of the night.

Harry borrowed some Chudley Cannon pajamas from Ron and crashed on the other bed, still worried about Ron. Ron was still sleeping the next morning when Harry woke up and headed downstairs. Molly was already fixing breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were chatting while the twins were muttering darkly at the far end of the table. A few minutes later the loud thumping footfalls of Ron could be heard on the stairs and the twins got up quickly and went outside. Molly followed their departure with a sad glance, but said nothing. Ron pushed through the door and was half in his seat before he realized that everyone was looking at him. With a shock, he realized that Hermione and Harry were both there as well, watching him quietly. His face coloured a deep, bright red and he jumped back from the table. He stopped at the door and turned as if to say something, but changed his mind and quickly headed outside.

Harry rose quietly and followed him out.

"_Harry!"_

"_I'm just going to talk to him. It might be easier if it's just the two of us."_

"_OK, but watch out for the twins. They still look pretty upset."_

Ron was halfway across the back yard before Harry could catch up to him. "Ron! Ron, we need to talk."

Ron stopped and Harry could see his shoulders tense and his fists clench. Harry wasn't entirely sure Ron wasn't just going to try and hit him. Instead, he heard a low voice full of painful emotion.

"I…I don't even know where to begin Harry. I know I've said a lot of stupid things over the years, but yesterday was by far the worst. I wish I could say that I didn't mean any of those things I said yesterday, but there are times when…when I do wish I was you, that everybody saw me as a hero, that everybody adored me, that I was as powerful and famous as you, that someone as special as Hermione would love me…"

Furious, Harry grated his teeth. "_Do you have any idea what you're wishing for Ron? Do you? I would give up all that hero-worshipping nonsense in a heartbeat to be with my parents and Sirius again, if only for a day. Do you have any idea what it's like being the hero of the world—that is if you manage to save the day. And if you don't, then the whole world turns on you in the blink of an eye! So you want the fame and power of the Boy-Who-Lived, do you? Well, you can have all of the crushing expectations, the immense burdens, and the horrible pain of loss that goes with it, mate. Be careful what you wish for—I only pray you never go through half of what I have. Blimey, Ron, how can I make you understand_?" As his thoughts whirled, Harry kept quiet, afraid that at the moment, anything he said might only make the situation even more tense.

Ron continued, "I know it's stupid and selfish of me, and I know that you've suffered a lot of pain and anguish because of your fame and power, but still…I just don't know what to say, Harry. I wish I could take back everything I said yesterday and make it right. I wish that I never felt jealous of you and Hermione but there are times…And I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again. Hell, if I was in your place, I wouldn't even be listening to me ramble on here, I would have hexed myself a long time ago." Ron's shoulders sagged and his head dropped to his chest. "All I can say Harry is that I'm sorry. I am soo sorry about yesterday and I swear that I'll never…"

"It's OK, Ron. Let's just forget about it." As Ron turned around, Harry asked, "Uhh, you're not crying are you?"

Ron's face blushed red and then he asked Harry, "And what's wrong with your eyes, you get some dust in them or something?"

"No," insisted Harry looking up into the bright morning sky. "I, uhh, I think it might be a few raindrops that just started to fall."

Ron looked up and agreed quickly. "Raindrops, yeah, me too." Then Ron gave him a huge, rib-cracking hug.

Harry managed to gasp out, "OK, Ron, that's enough. I said we were fine."

"Right, right," replied Ron and stepped back quickly. "Mates, then?"

"Of course," smiled Harry, "I'll need some help with setting up some of the twins' pranks this year at school and I need to stay on good terms with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain if I want to play this year."

Ron chuckled and then his face went slightly white. "Do you reckon Hermione will hex me again if I try apologizing to her again?"

Harry's grin grew. "Maybe. I'll open the door first for you. Just in case." Harry chuckled as he noticed that his offer didn't seem to calm down Ron very much. They returned to the house and the girls inside quickly went back to eating, pretending they hadn't been watching through the windows and listening to Hermione's running commentary. Ron's apology was fairly good compared to his normal ones and Hermione didn't make him suffer too long before forgiving him. She then told him she was sorry for hexing him and gave him a huge hug before Harry joined in. Molly started crying and the rest of breakfast was much happier. After breakfast, the three of them found the twins and helped Ron iron out his differences with Fred and George. They still seemed upset, and Ron figured he would be the special target of their joking wrath for at least the next week. He was right.

--

Next Chapter: A New School Year


	22. Ch 22 A New School Year

Three days before the start of classes, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny found themselves in Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies. Hermione had insisted on finding new dress robes for herself and Harry, and insisted on helping him pick out several new outfits as well. Ron eagerly offered his recently acquired fashion sense and Ginny merely laughed at Harry's growing discomfort the entire morning. Exasperated after trying on what seemed like the hundredth outfit, Harry insisted they break for lunch. Harry muttered all the way and swore he would never go clothes shopping with either of them again. He insisted he would create a golem that looked just like him to go with them instead the next time they felt the need to recreate his image.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and sat around a medium sized table and ordered some sandwiches. Several minutes later, they saw Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas and waved them over. A few minutes later, Padma and Parvati showed up with Lavender Brown. They brought over an extra table and joined the growing group. Halfway through their lunch, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood arrived, followed a few minutes later by several of Ginny's friends. By the end of lunch, Harry looked up and noticed that the large group of Gryffindors, with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs from the DA had conscripted two thirds of the tables in the pub for their use. Harry chuckled as he looked around at all of his friends gathered round him.

"_What's so funny?"_ asked Hermione.

"_Last year, I felt so alone for most of the year, what with the training and the fear I wouldn't be ready in time to face Voldemort, that I never really paid much attention to all the people around me. Now look at this group. I've been in class with most of them for six years now, I've taught most of them in DA, and I've even fought with them against Voldemort. But it's like I don't even recognize them—it's like I'm seeing some of them for the very first time. I don't know quite how to explain it."_

Hermione smiled. "_I think we're going to have a very good year Harry."_

Returning her smile, he replied, "_I hope so. I certainly hope so."_

So far, all the conversation had been focused on the upcoming school year and their plans and had avoided the recent events of the summer. Harry was very glad, he really didn't feel like discussing it and was grateful that nobody had mentioned it. One of the Hufflepuffs, Justin Fletch-Finley, finally asked Harry a question that quieted the rest of the chattering teenagers.

"So who do you think will be the next Minister of Magic, Harry?"

Surprised, Harry responded. "How should I know? It's not like…"

"Oh, come on Harry. Don't be so modest. Everyone will be wanting to know what you think about the new Minister of Magic," insisted Neville. Harry turned and stared at Neville in absolute shock.

"What do you mean? Why would anyone care what I think about…"

Laughing, Ginny responded. "Of course everyone is going to want to know what you think about any possible candidate Harry." She reached over and pulled the _Daily Prophet_ away from Hermione, who had finished reading it, and pushed it across to Harry. "Now normally, this isn't a very good paper, but the news it has today is fairly accurate. The Wizengamot is struggling to find someone to replace Fudge as the Minister of Magic."

"You've got to be kidding. There must be dozens of wizards and witches who would love to be Minister of…"

"Oh yes, probably a hundred or more—but the Wizengamot can't just appoint anyone, especially in light of the events of this past year," observed Ginny. Hermione simply sat and watched Ginny shrewdly while Harry listened as Ginny continued. "They've already asked Dumbledore, and he refused, saying he had a greater duty at Hogwarts to fulfill. They've talked with Madame Bones, but she insists she has too much to do within her own department to be able to take on additional duties. Obviously the Chief of the Aurors is in a very dubious position, what with the recent problems with some of the Aurors following Fudge's instructions and the inquiries that will be made shortly."

"What about other ministers at the Department? Surely there must be somebody? Or someone who isn't at all associated with the Ministry," protested Harry.

"Well, it seems like they want someone from the Ministry who at least knows how it works and who might already have connections within it to make the transition smoother. So they probably won't ask anyone from outside the Ministry. But most of the ministers of important departments had very close ties with Fudge, and right now that's not exactly a plus," finished Ginny. "So you can see their problem. Personally, I think they'll end up appointing one of Fudge's former stooges, one that probably didn't have too many connections with him. Maybe Ernst Burdict from International Wizard Relations or Robert Skaggles from the Legal Review department. Or they might end up going with some member of the Wizengamot who is retired from the Ministry but is still an important and wealthy contributor, someone like Michael Dearvey or Carole Watkins."

"Hmm. Well, I know who they should appoint," stated Harry.

"Who?" asked Hermione curiously. "Do you know any of those people Ginny just mentioned?"

"No, but they'd be insane not to at least consider him," responded Harry.

"Who?" pressed Ginny, leaning forward.

Harry didn't notice how all conversation in the tavern had quieted, as if everyone was holding their breath waiting for Harry to speak. "Well, your dad."

"My Dad!?!?" exclaimed Ron in shock and then started laughing. Hermione and Ginny looked at him, and then gazed back at Harry with very thoughtful glances.

Harry glared momentarily at Ron and then explained. "Don't sell him short, Ron. I would trust your dad with my life."

Holding his hands up, Ron defended himself. "I know, I know Harry. He's a great guy. But he's only Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, mainly because he…"

"Because he didn't see eye to eye with Fudge on a number of issues. Your dad has experience in the Ministry, he has lots of friends and connections, he understands how the Ministry works. And nobody would accuse him of being a Fudge lackey. But more importantly your dad knows what has to be done. He's been right in the middle of the wars against Voldemort and the Death Eaters for years. He knows that things have to change at the Ministry, change in the wizarding world, if we are to avoid the mistakes of the past. I'd vote for Arthur Weasley for Minister of Magic in a heartbeat." Suddenly Harry realized that he had everyone's attention in the entire pub and lowered his voice. "But I don't have any say, so it doesn't really matter. Anyways, I think I'm ready for some ice cream." Harry waved goodbye to most of his schoolmates and left the pub with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

After finishing off their ice cream at the special Weasley table where nobody could see them as Hogwarts students, they finished buying the rest of their school supplies. While Hermione looked at books, Ron, Harry, and Ginny spent over an hour in the specialty Broomstick shop debating which models of brooms would serve them best in the coming year. Both Ron and Ginny had received enough money from the settlement of Black's estate to purchase new brooms. Ron eventually settled on purchasing a Starduster Five, renowned for its stability and lightning fast response, the perfect broom for a Keeper. Ginny finally decided on a Streaking Comet 2002, which, though not as fast or maneuverable as Harry's Firebolt, was built more sturdily to hold up better under the greater abuse and physical contact a Chaser usually experienced. They returned late in the afternoon to the Burrow and spent the rest of the evening breaking in their new brooms.

--

The next morning, as Harry and Hermione returned from their sparring session with Saldar, they stepped into the kitchen at the Burrow and heard the loud exclamations of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Concerned, they both rushed to the table to see what was wrong. Arthur and Molly wheeled to look at Harry as he approached and then looked back down to the paper sitting on their table.

Hermione whispered, "Oh my!" as Harry looked over her shoulder to read the headline.

"_Boy-Who-Lived Endorses Arthur Weasley for Minister of Magic!_

_Speaking before a large public gathering yesterday debating various candidates for the vacant position of Minister of Magic, Harry Potter strongly recommended the appointment of Arthur Weasley, currently serving as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. A long serving official within the Ministry, who according to sources within the Ministry is widely popular, it is speculated he would have risen much higher if not for various personal differences with former Minister Fudge. Furthermore, Mr. Potter argued that Mr. Weasley's experience in fighting with those who opposed You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters (see accompanying article examining Arthur Weasley's actual participation in the final battle) demonstrated not only his tremendous courage, but also his ability to recognize and face current challenges to the wizarding world. Anticipating counter arguments challenging his fitness for the job, Mr. Potter explained that Mr. Weasley's past actions also revealed his understanding of what the Ministry needed to do in order to meet the challenges of the present and avoiding repeating past mistakes in the future. Mr. Potter finished his ringing endorsement by stating emphatically, "I'd vote for Arthur Weasley for Minister of Magic in a heartbeat." If that statement does not seem persuasive enough, Mr. Potter expressed his complete confidence in Arthur Weasley when he declared simply, "I would trust him with my life." There can be no higher compliment than that._

_What effect Mr. Potter's public declaration of support will have on the deliberations of the Wizengamot remain to be seen. Arthur Weasley is not currently a member of the Wizengamot, though sources within the assembly insist there have already been motions raised to make him a member shortly_…"

Harry's face glowed red with embarrassment. "I am so sorry Arthur. I never meant to put you in this position. I was just talking with some friends from Hogwarts yesterday—I can't believe all of this ended up in the paper, there must have been some reporter eavesdropping or something. I…uhh…"

Molly gave him a huge hug, much to his surprise. "It was very sweet of you to say those things, Harry."

Harry felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, "I appreciate your faith in me Harry. It means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're…you're not upset. But surely there will be all kinds of reporters harassing you now, and it's all my fault…"

"Oh, don't worry about it Harry. I'm sure all of this excitement will blow over very quickly. You know how fickle the press is. This is just a way of selling papers for most of them."

Arthur was interrupted by several owls arriving and tapping on the back window. Surprised, he moved to open the window. As soon as it was open, another half dozen owls forced their way inside as well. Molly helped him sort through the incoming mail, most were requests for interviews with a variety of wizarding newspapers. One rather large envelope had the seal from the Wizengamot embossed on the front. His hands shaking slightly, Arthur opened the envelope and read it slowly, with Molly looking on, tears glistening in her eyes. He turned to look at her and announced in an awed tone, "They've just extended me an invitation to join the Wizengamot. I'm to meet with Dumbledore and several of the other leaders this afternoon at two to inform them of my decision." Molly shrieked in delight and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, it's about time you finally got your due recognition, Arthur! I'm so proud of you!"

Harry tried to leave quietly, with Hermione tiptoeing behind him, but their escape was cut off as Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Bill burst into the room wondering what was happening. Once they knew, the boys roared their approval and Ginny shrieked in excitement as well. Many hugs later, Molly insisted they should have a celebratory breakfast. Bill went to notify the twins and tell them to come home to share in the fantastic news. Harry simply shrugged at Hermione, still in disbelief at this latest turn of events.

--

Joining the Weasleys for dinner, Harry and Hermione got to hear the full account of Arthur's visit at the Wizengamot. Apparently the vote to make him a member had been nearly unanimous, and according to Dumbledore, there was a growing consensus in favor of appointing Arthur as the new Minister of Magic. The family talked happily late into the night.

The next morning was typically chaotic for the Weasley household, since Ron and Ginny had to finish their packing. Hermione was already packed of course, and Harry had already dropped his things off at Hogwarts, since his house was just outside of Hogsmeade. That afternoon, after the packing was done, all of the Weasleys, except for Arthur who was deeply involved in a number of meetings and interviews, joined Harry for a final Quidditch game and feast at the Burrow before returning to Hogwarts. It was a long and very enjoyable evening for everyone and nobody was hurt too badly during the wild match that ensued. Molly finally called it a night, since they had to be early to King's Crossing to catch the train. She had to remind Ginny and Ron several times that they needed to set particularly good examples tomorrow since they were both prefects now.

The following morning, Molly was true to her word, and the family arrived very early at King's Crossing. Harry hung out with the twins, cracking jokes, while Hermione, Ron, and Ginny helped direct arriving students that needed assistance.

"Look at them—so helpful," muttered Fred.

"Harry, you're our only hope," lamented George.

"Actually, I think I've got Ron convinced to help me pull a few pranks,"

Just then a soft, feminine voice shocked them into stillness. "I hope you have some jokes left for me, boys. I'm sure Harry has already made arrangements with the two of you to provide him with the necessary materials to…shall we say…advertise your products. Let me assure all three of you, that if I don't receive my fair share of joke products—free of course—that I will have no choice but to dock points, hand out some detentions, and turn the lot of you in to Hermione and Mum," she threatened quietly. All three turned slowly to look at Ginny with a wide, mischievous grin on her face.

Fred was the first to recover from the initial shock and gave her a huge hug. "Oh Gin, you don't know what this means…"

"We can finally rest at night, knowing that…" continued George.

"the honourable name of Weasley will continue…"

"to be remembered with laughter by most…"

"and fear by the Slytherins…"

"within the halls of Hogwarts."

Smiling, Ginny replied. "If you two are quite done now, you've just reminded me of one of my most important duties. I think I see some Slytherins that need a few points docked."

"It brings a tear to one's eye," began Fred.

"You teach them, you nurture them, you do all that you can for them,"

"And all you can do is hope that they too can go forth and carry on the time-honoured legacy of the Weasleys."

Trying to hold in his laughter, Harry managed to spit out, "I don't think this is exactly the kind of legacy your parents envisioned for Ginny."

"Too true, Harry, but we can't"

"let her future be restricted by the limited vision of our parents."

Harry could control his laughter no longer. Finally, gasping for air, he replied to the twins, "Well, it seems I will certainly have plenty of help, if not some competition this year. I trust you'll inform me of all the stuff you pass on to her—I'd hate for either of you or her to think that you could pull one over on me."

With a much too innocent face, Fred quickly protested.

Harry smiled and saw through the lie easily. "Because what goes around comes around. Just keep that in mind."

"Oooh, Fred, I think we've just been challenged. I think the Boy-Who-Pranks thinks he can get us. Ohh noo!"

Laughing again, Harry replied again. "Oh, stuff it you two. I better go say goodbye to your Mum before I catch the train." Harry trotted over to Molly and gave her a huge hug, and then chatted with Charlie and Bill before running over to board the train. With all of his friends making their prefect rounds, Harry found himself a compartment at the back of the train all to himself. He waved goodbye again as the train pulled out, feeling slightly depressed at being all alone.

A few minutes later the door burst open. Harry's wand was already out and pointing at the thin, silver-blonde haired wizard who sauntered through the door and sat down easily across from Harry.

"Always greet people with a wand in their face, do you Potter?" drawled Malfoy easily. "Not very friendly for someone of your reputation."

"Make yourself at home, Malfoy. Can't find any first years to pick on?" teased Harry.

"Nah, Mu—Granger and the Weasleys are patrolling the corridors. The Weasel in particular seems to have it in for me."

"What, not a prefect any more? What happened?"

"I guess the old geezer has finally flipped his lid. Check this out Potter." Malfoy tossed something shiny across to Harry.

Harry caught it easily and looked down. His eyes widened as he read the words _Head Boy_ inscribed on the silver badge.

Harry just laughed. "So I guess you get to move out of the Slytherin dungeons, ehh? Congratulations."

With a hurt look on his face, Malfoy replied, "Hey, those dungeons are very cozy and…"

"slimey and drafty. Yeah, wonderful place to sleep."

Draco almost smiled and then looked at Harry sharply. "How do you know what they're like?"

Harry just smiled.

"So how was your summer? Did you stay with Snape?"

"Yeah. It was decent all things considered. Not as exciting as your own, of course."

"Yeah," replied Harry. "Uhh, how is your mom doing?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily. "Oh, so Weasley spilled the beans, eh? Had to go to Potter and tell him…"

Harry looked at Draco with a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? Ron didn't say anything about running into you, let alone having a conversation with you."

Draco stopped and looked at Harry with surprise. "Er, nothing. Never mind Potter. She's fine, as good as can be expected."

"OK," replied Harry slowly as he tried to think of something to do besides swap more idle chatter. "Do you play Wizard's Chess?"

"Am I a wizard, Potter?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Let me go borrow a set—I'll be back in a minute." Harry disappeared and then reappeared a few moments later with a board and a large, ornate box in hand. Opening the box, Harry asked with a smirk, "Red and gold or green and black?"

"I better take the red and gold pieces—you've probably done something to the green and black ones." He reached out to grab a pawn only to have it explode loudly in his fingers.

Harry was beside himself with laughter. "Good thing you didn't reach for the bishop or the knight."

Waving his wand and muttering _Finite Incantatum_, Malfoy sneered, "Funny, Potter, real funny. Just wait until I mop up the board with you."

Three hours later, they were in the midst of their fifth game. They were currently tied at two games a piece, but Malfoy had a decided edge in this game, having already taken both of Harry's bishops and one of his knights to a measly three pawns that Harry had captured. The friendly bantering had continued between the two almost nonstop the entire trip.

"You're much better at this than I expected, Potter. Usually only Slytherins or Ravenclaws do very well at wizard chess. So which Ravenclaw taught you—no, let me guess. Cho Chang?"

"Actually, it was Ron."

"Ron? I've never heard of a Ron in Ravenclaw."

"No, Ron Weasley."

"The Weasel? Shut up Potter. Next you'll be telling me that he's actually better than you."

"Oh, but he is. He could beat either one of us in his sleep."

"Just shut up right now Potter. I will not have your delusional fantasies messing up the order of my universe right now."

They played in silence for a few more minutes.

"You know, Potter, I was just thinking that wherever the Head Boy's room is, maybe it will be right next to the Head Girl's room, you know what I mean? With any luck it will be Hannah Abbot or that delicious looking Ravenclaw—what's her name?"

Harry had suddenly turned rather pale.

"What?" asked Draco and then he whitened slightly too as he realized. "Oh no! Don't tell me. Please don't tell me that Granger is the Head Girl. Oh of all the damn rotten luck…"

"Well, it's nice to know that you're looking forward to working with me, Malfoy. And before you get too excited Malfoy, or too worried Harry, they keep those rooms apart, even if they happen to be from the same house. And since you're in Slytherin, your room will be down in the dungeons somewhere and my room will be up by Gryffindor's common room somewhere. Haven't either of you ever read _Hogwart's, A History?_"

"Ahh, the dulcet tones of your siren, Potter."

"And just what the bloody hell is going on here? That's my set! What is Malfoy doing with the red and gold pieces?"

"Don't overanalyze that Weasel. Besides, even you should be able to put the clues together and recognize a game of Wizard's Chess when you see one. Though I would hardly call this a game—a rout, a slaughter, or a massacre, would be more accurate. And here Harry was saying that you're the one that taught him—no wonder I've been cleaning his clock for the past three hours."

"Hey, we're tied," protested Harry.

"Yeah, I took pity on you and gave you two games, Potter. Wouldn't do to shatter the Boy-Who-Lived-but-Can't-Play-Wizard's-Chess-to-Save-His-Own-Life's confidence over a mere game, would it? Well, now that your entire fan club is here Potter, I think I'll take my leave before I overstay my welcome," sneered Malfoy.

"Too late for that, Ferret," muttered Ron darkly.

Malfoy stood up to leave.

"Why weren't you at the prefects' meeting? You were supposed to help with the students and patrol…"

"Yeah, yeah. You and the Weasleys had it under control. I was here protecting the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry snorted and Hermione shot Maloy an angry glance. "Well, step out in the hall with me—there were a few notices that you need to know about."

"What?! You can't go out there alone with…with Malfoy!" barked Ron.

Hermione glared daggers at him, Harry simply shook his head, Ginny rolled her eyes, and Malfoy just laughed. "Honestly, Weasel. How thick are you? If I really had it in for Granger or Potter, I could have just let my cousin kill them last year!" Rubbing his cheek absentmindedly, he continued, "Besides, it's not like Granger can't stand up for herself, and bloody Potter here could probably incinerate me on the spot if I tried anything stupid." Malfoy chuckled again and motioned elegantly for Hermione to precede him out of the compartment. He nodded at both Harry and Ginny briefly as he left, "Potter, Weasley." Before he closed the door, he turned back and added, "By the way, I think you'll enjoy the new DADA instructor this year." Then he left laughing.

Fuming, Ron sat heavily in his seat. Harry turned to Ginny to see if she wanted to finish the game. Hermione returned later and she chatted with Ginny and Harry as the three of them took turns playing chess until the train arrived at Hogwarts. Ron sat sullenly for most of the trip. Disembarking from the train, they moved quickly to find a carriage. Harry noticed many of the students looking in awe at the thestrals resting in the traces waiting to pull the carriages to Hogwarts. Harry then heard a pair of thundering footsteps and a booming voice calling out his name.

He spun to be caught in a bone crushing hug by Hagrid. When he finally convinced Hagrid to put him down, they all chatted with him for a few minutes before Hagrid began gathering the first years with their help.

With the first years on the way, they settled into one of the carriages and watched for the first sight of Hogwarts. Minutes later they were walking across the field towards the large oak doors of the castle. Slipping inside, they followed the crush of students towards the Great Hall in anticipation of the Sorting Ceremony and the Welcoming Feast. Harry had never felt happier coming back to Hogwarts.

--

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends once again, Harry felt his spirit soaring. Listening more than talking, he tried to find out how everyone else's summer had been. The Great Hall slowly quieted down as Professor McGonagall led in the first years to be sorted. Harry couldn't believe how many there seemed to be, or how small they looked. And then another small group stepped forward, but these larger students did not appear to be eleven years old, most of them seemed much older. Professor McGonagall introduced them as a group of transfer students. Harry's jaw dropped in amazement, there were several students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but also schools in China, India, South Africa, Brazil and the United States. He glanced over at Hermione who looked excited, but not surprised.

"Oh, won't this be a fabulous opportunity this year to get to know students from other parts of the world?" Then her enthusiastic grin turned to a scowl. Harry turned to see what had set her off, and realized that every other boy in the school was staring at the same student. A willowy thin girl, with long, silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her gaze met Harry's and she gave a little wave with a dainty hand. Harry could feel his cheeks redden and he quickly looked away. Hearing Hermione mutter under her breath, he focused on the table in front of him, rather then risk meeting eye contact again with either of the two girls.

When her name was called, Gabrielle Delacour stepped lightly to the stool and waited as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Harry glanced around at the various tables where nearly every male eye continued to rest on the girl in the chair. After a long pause, the Hat announced Ravenclaw and their table erupted in cheers as if they had won the House Cup. Boys of nearly every age from every other House were shooting angry glares at all of the Ravenclaws.

Harry then heard a number of sighs of relief from several girls at the Gryffindor table over the continued grumbling of Hermione. He braved a glance at Hermione, but she was still glowering at Gabriella's back as she sat at the Ravenclaw table, where a number of boys had tried to provide an open space for her to sit in. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and thought softly, "_What's wrong, Mione_?"

"_Isn't it obvious, Harry? All that little witch has to do is toss her hair over her shoulder and every boy in the school starts drooling. Even you were staring at her. And then she waved at you and…"_

"_What? You're not jealous are you?"_

Her fiery glance met his and he paused for a moment, thinking fast. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and stared back into her eyes. "_Mione, you know I love you. There isn't anyone else I'm interested in—there never could be. I was just surprised at seeing her, that's all. It's been two and a half years since the Tri-Wizard Tournament after all." _She seemed to relax a little after that and he continued. _"Look, you're more beautiful than her in so many different ways. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Miss Hermione Granger."_ He then pulled out her right hand and turned the palm over and traced the faint scar that the Sword of Gryffindor had left there.

She gave him a big hug. "_Thanks, Harry. I don't know why I was being so silly." _They had missed the rest of the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore was standing to make his yearly announcements.

"Welcome, welcome, old friends and new, to another year at Hogwarts. It is my great pleasure to thank all of the transfer students who have joined us this year. It is my hope that in making new friends, we can help strengthen the bonds that unite the magical world.

Now I am afraid that I have several more mundane announcements to make. First, the Forbidden Forest remains just that—forbidden to all students, even the seventh years," he added, glancing at the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Filch has been kind enough to post a revised and extended list of banned items at Hogwarts. In addition to all the items on the list last year, everything sold by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes has been prohibited." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

There have been a few teaching changes as well. Unfortunately, Mr. Lupin will no longer be able to serve as our DADA instructor this year."

Harry and most of the Gryffindors looked up at the Professors' table in surprise, because Remus Lupin was seated there, between McGonagall and Hagrid.

"He will be visiting from time to time, and has graciously offered his assistance to some of the various clubs this year." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry and winked. Or so he thought.

"I would like to introduce our new Professor of Potions, some of the older students may recall her last visit to Hogwarts, Miss Fleur Delacour." A slightly older, more elegant version of her sister Gabriella emerged from a side door by the Professors' table and strode gracefully to an empty chair near Dumbledore. She bowed perfectly before the keen glances of every male in the school.

"Damn veela," hissed Hermione. Harry thought he heard the same sentiment echoed by other girls at the table as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then a sobering thought struck him.

"Mione, if Fleur is now teaching Potions and Remus won't be teaching DADA, you don't think that Dumbledore would appoint…" Hermione quickly looked up with a look of surprise on her face and they both turned quickly back to Dumbledore.

"Welcome to the staff, Miss Delacour. Now I would like to introduce the new DADA instructor, a wizard who really needs no introduction, Professor Snape."

The Slytherins, led by Draco Malfoy, were on their feet, cheering wildly. The other three tables looked on in shock with only a few students clapping hesitantly. Eyes all along the Gryffindor table slowly turned in amazement to see Harry clapping loudly, and Hermione only slightly less eagerly. Looks of stunned disbelief passed among the Gryffindor table as Ron slowly pounded his head on the table.

"I could have been with that Goddess in Potions, but now I'm stuck with that hellspawn Snape for another year in DADA. What did I do wrong? What did I do?"

"Oh shut up Ron!" snapped Hermione. "I think he might be a very good DADA teacher," insisted Hermione a little uncertainly.

"You think?" doubted Ron. "That has been _you_ attending all those horrible Potions classes with us all these years, right?"

"Well, I _hope_ he'll be a better DADA teacher than he was in Potions," stated Hermione fervently.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who was nodding his head in approval and then at Snape, who was looking at him oddly. It seemed to be an odd assortment of eagerness, excitement, and satisfaction. And was that amusement? Or malice? He couldn't tell for sure, reading Snape had always been a near impossible task. His focus returned to Dumbledore as he spoke once again.

"I am afraid I have one final announcement before we can eat. We will not have a regular Quidditch season this year." The Great Hall erupted with outrage and protest. Harry and most of the Gryffindor table were on their feet, with a vast majority of the other students as well. Dumbledore raised his hands, calling for silence and the roar slowly subsided. "Instead, we will have two special Quidditch tournaments this year. The first, played over a special three-day weekend in the third week of October will determine the winner of the Quidditch cup for the year. The captain of the winning team will work with several Professors to assemble a special Quidditch team to represent Hogwarts in a special tournament against the best Quidditch players from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. We will play Beauxbatons at their school in November, and we will host Durmstrang in December. In March we will play at Durmstrang, and then Beauxbatons will come here to finish the tournament in May. Special arrangements have been made to provide transportation for all the students, who have permission from their parents or guardians and who wish to attend, to go and watch the matches."

The cheers that followed were truly deafening. Dumbledore smiled brightly and amidst the general chaos signaled for the food to appear. Many of the students were still cheering as the Professors began eating. Harry cheerfully loaded his plate, listening as Ron excitedly began discussing Quidditch strategies. Hermione ate more thoughtfully, occasionally glancing up at the Professors' table and at the other students. As people began finishing the wonderful feast, she kicked Ron under the table and motioned with her head to follow her. Harry leaned forward and whispered, "What's the password?"

"_Victory_!" she replied. Harry smiled. How appropriate.

"Come on runts! Follow me if you don't want to get lost in the dungeons with the trolls," bellowed Ron.

"Stop scaring them!" hissed Hermione as Ginny stood up to help as well. Harry leaned back at his bench, smiling as he watched his friends herd the first years and the new transfer students to their dormitories. Finishing off another slice of pie, he then wandered up to the Professors' table past the rapidly thinning crowd of students. He visited briefly with Hagrid and Lupin.

"I thought you liked teaching DADA, Remus. What happened?"

"I will be working on a few, uhh, special projects over the next year that would not allow me to continue teach here at Hogwarts regularly, much as I would like to do." Harry nodded, having suspected as much. He then spoke with McGonagall for a few minutes and then Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him they were still working out a few of the details in his class schedule. Fleur said hello and spoke with him for a few minutes. Her time at Gringotts and her private lessons with Bill had apparently paid off—her English had improved greatly. Harry then moved down the table to congratulate Snape on his recent appointment.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I hope you will find some of the material I plan on covering _challenging_ enough for you this year." Snape had an odd smile on his face.

Harry replied, "I'm sure it will be, sir. Good night." Harry gave a wave, and then walked out of the Great Hall, up to the Gryffindor common rooms. It certainly was going to be a different year, he thought. After giving the password, he walked into the common room and saw a familiar looking head of brown hair sitting in a sofa by the fireplace. He fell easily into the spot next to Hermione and they watched the fire die down slowly.

--

Next Chapter: First Week of School


	23. Ch 23 First Week of School

Harry and Hermione decided the Room of Requirements would be an excellent place to continue their early morning training with Saldar. Afterwards, they went down to breakfast where McGonagall and the other Heads of House were handing out class schedules. Hermione's eyes lit up when she got hers and Ron simply groaned as he read through his. Harry was quiet as he browsed through his list.

Passing by him, McGonagall whispered, "If you have any questions, Potter, come see me after breakfast." Harry simply nodded as he continued to study his schedule.

Leaning over, Hermione looked at his list and asked, "What is it?"

According to his schedule most of his classes were held on only three days. Harry had Potions on Tuesday and Thursday mornings with Hermione. He also had double DADA on Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons, along with Ron and Hermione. Wednesday mornings he had an hour with Professor Sprout and then two hours with Dumbledore before lunch. In the afternoon, he had an hour and a half each with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Winklett, who still taught Muggle science. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday had the following description—Training with Hunt. If not working with Hunt, you may attend the regularly scheduled Magical Creatures or History of Magic class.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I guess I know what I'll be doing with all of that free time I won't be using to sleep," he chuckled. "You are going to help me organize some of this studying so I can play Quidditch, right Mione?"

Still staring at his schedule, she replied "Of course," absentmindedly. "I hope Hunt doesn't think he can train you every single day—you will have to rest occasionally, and I don't mean just at night. I think we should go talk to Professor McGonagall right now."

"Relax, Mione. Let's finish breakfast first. Then I'll go talk to her." After breakfast, Ron and Hermione headed off to class while Harry found McGonagall at the Professors' table. She led him into the side room of the Great Hall and began explaining.

"I understand that it looks like a very full schedule, Harry. You will take Potions and DADA with the other students. Professor Dumbledore and I both felt that it would be very good for you and the other students to be in those classes. The Wednesday classes will be mostly independent study classes, similar to what you did last year. Only _not so extreme_. Albus and I have had several discussions with Hunt and made it _very clear_ that he is not to train you four days a week every week. We simply blocked out that time because there might be occasional exercises that will take that long, but they will be rare and certainly not every week. If you are not training with Mr. Hunt, then you are free to use the time to attend either Hagrid's class or Professor Binn's class if you wish, use it for study time, practice Quidditch, or just enjoy the weekend with your classmates. I trust Miss Granger will help make sure you balance it properly."

Harry grinned. "Right then. But what exactly will Mr. Hunt be teaching me?"

"You've fought beside him and haven't guessed yet? Mr. Hunt was one of the most accomplished Grey Warlocks ever." At Harry's look of puzzlement she explained. "The Grey Warlocks are the American equivalent of the British Aurors. He was a member of the most elite group of American Aurors, the DOGs, the Dark Ops Group. With the Ministry of Magic, as well as the Department of Magical Justice and the Division of Aurors, in disarray right now, there really is nobody else available to begin your Auror training and we saw no reason to put it off another year. Mr. Hunt has agreed to serve as a special instructor for your Auror training, Potter. Remus will come and assist at times, and has offered to help when he can with the DA club, if you wish to continue that as well."

Harry whistled in disbelief. "Wow. Do you think I should continue the DA?"

"That is entirely up to you, Potter. Wait a week or so to see how everything else is going to see if you will have the time to do it and ask around to see if there is interest in continuing it. I imagine there will be. Don't be afraid to ask for help with it either, like you did last year. But most importantly, I do not want you pushing yourself beyond your limits like last year, Harry."

Harry glanced at her quickly. He couldn't remember if she had ever addressed him directly by his first name.

"I do not want a repeat of last year's events. I do not want you to push yourself so hard that you feel you need to resort to a Time Turner or other means as a way of keeping up with your studies and training. If all of this gets to be too much to bear, please come and talk to either myself or Albus. We will then readjust your schedule accordingly. We want you to learn, but we also want you to enjoy your last year here with us Harry."

Her eyes looked kind of moist and Harry thanked her. He then asked where he might find Hunt, since that was the only class he had listed for the day. She smiled and told him to check down at Hagrid's hut.

When he arrived at Hagrid's door, he knocked on it and entered in response to Hagrid's bellow to come in. His eyes adjusted quickly and he easily spotted Hagrid and Samuel sitting at a table, Samuel dwarfed by Hagrid's large size.

"Ah, here's my star pupil to be," laughed Samuel. "Hagrid has just been telling me the most amazing stories about some of your exploits, Potter."

Blushing slightly, Harry insisted, "He's probably exaggerating. I've had a lot of good luck, and a lot of help from friends in doing everything I've done."

Samuel looked at him shrewdly. "It's good to be modest about one's abilities. Keeps you from getting overconfident and getting yourself or others killed. I'm here to help you learn to rely less on luck, Potter. Today will be an easy day. We'll just take a casual walk through the Forest so I can get a better sense of your skills. Then the real fun will begin on Friday."

Harry grinned mischievously. These lessons with Samuel might be more fun than he expected. "Who would you like to visit first, sir? Aragog and the spiders, Grawp the giant, Bane and the centaurs, or should we just chase some of the thestrals or one of the unicorns?"

Samuel's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Hagrid, who was chuckling. "We'll see Potter. And call me Hunt. Sir makes me sound like some old mummified professor. And leave the robes here. Got running shoes on—good. I hope you like to run."

"I prefer to fly, but" Harry thought of the intense conditioning regimen Saldar had been putting him and Hermione through over the summer, "I've done a bit of running as well."

"Great, let's go."

--

Dinner was nearly half over and Hermione kept glancing around the Great Hall, looking for some sign of Harry.

"Relax, Hermione. You're making me dizzy," complained Ron as he shoved another mouthful of potatoes in his mouth. "Hergy wll be hrre somhn."

"Close your mouth when you eat, you're disgusting!" snapped Hermione irritably. "I didn't see Harry at lunch, did you?" Ron shook his head as he finished off his drink.

One of the doors swung open and in walked a very tired, dirty, scratched, wild haired wizard. He trudged over to Hermione and Ron, who both stood up to greet him eagerly.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice as she released Harry from a hug.

"Food. Need food," grunted Harry, sitting down heavily. He piled his plate twice as high as normal and dug in eagerly. Hermione and Ron exchanged curious glances and finished eating while Harry took the edge off his hunger.

Resting for a moment, Harry complained. "This was supposed to be the easy day with Hunt. He said a _casual_ walk through the Forest."

"The Forbidden Forest?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, apparently it's not out of bounds for Hunt and me. After ten miles of jogging, he ran me through a series of tests to see how well the other Aurors had trained me. The guy's a maniac! He's complete nutters! When he caught me using my dragonform to turn invisible and track him, he came up with a new series of exercises to 'push me harder' as he explained it. Do you have any idea how fast four foot long dragonflies can fly?"

"Big dragonflies, Harry? That doesn't sound too bad," chuckled Ron.

"No? You think furry, hairy, creepy crawling eight legged bloodsucking spiders are worse?"

Harry smiled slightly as Ron went slighty white in the face.

"You're right. Monster dragonflies aren't that bad. It's their poisonous fangs and paralyzing stingers they use when they catch you that's slightly unnerving. You should have seen him. He was enjoying himself I tell you. He's mental!"

"Well at least you don't have him again until Friday," said Hermione, though she looked concerned.

"Yeah, never thought I'd be looking forward to going to Potions or one of Snape's classes. But they couldn't possibly be any tougher than today."

"Yeah, Potions," murmured Ron with a very happy grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up already Ron. I can't believe McGonagall let you and half of the other Gryffindor boys back into that class! You idiots only want to go and drool at that veela for a couple of hours a week."

"That's not true. We realized the important intellectual development we were missing by depriving ourselves of our Potions lessons."

"None of you would have begged McGonagall to get back in there if Snape were still teaching the class," hissed Hermione.

"Of course not. He did not help us develop intellectually."

"Like Fleur is going to."

"Honestly Hermione. I would have thought you would have been the first one to give a new professor a chance. I remember most of the Gryffindor boys were very forgiving of the numerous faults of Gilderoy Lockhart which for some reason or another none of the girls seemed to recognize."

"Good grief, Ron! Give it a rest already! I was twelve years old!"

"That's how old this argument feels," commented Harry as he refilled his plate. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione let him finish eating in peace. Hermione went to the library and Ron and Harry headed to the Gryffindor common rooms. As they were walking, he asked Ron what the password was for the prefect's bathroom.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I've been hit by about twenty bludgers. I think a nice soak in the pool might be just the ticket."

Ron smiled and whispered the password. "Fleur Delacour."

Harry laughed out loud. "I take it Hermione didn't pick the password."

Ron laughed. "Nope. In fact, she said she's not going to use it until we change the password. Which, by the way, I don't see happening anytime soon. Ginny thinks it's hilarious."

They gave the password and entered the Gryffindor common room.

Harry smiled. "Ginny would. So who is she seeing now?"

Ron scowled. "Nobody that I know of. And it better stay that way." He then stomped up the stairs towards their room.

Ginny looked up from her table where she had been writing an essay and came over with a concerned look on her face.

"What's up with Ron the grumpy old troll?"

"Oh, I was teasing him about who your latest boyfriend might be."

"OH!" she exclaimed.

Harry didn't notice her strange tone but just went on. "When I asked him he just said nobody, and that it better stay that way."

"Oh," replied Ginny in a much more relaxed tone.

"What?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"Nothing. I better get back to my essay. I can't believe they assigned homework on the first day of classes."

"Yeah, see you later," added Harry and headed up to his rooms to get a change of clothes.

Later, as he relaxed in front of the fire, he slowly dozed off to sleep after a wonderful warm bath helped him work out some of his aching muscles. A light kiss woke him up instantly, and he gazed momentarily at the beautiful brown eyes that had captured his own.

"Rough first day, huh Harry?"

"Well, it just got much better now that you're here."

She sat down and snuggled in next to him and they enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes before heading to their respective bedrooms.

--

After training with Saldar, Harry and Hermione joined Ron for breakfast and then all three headed off to Potions together. It took them some time to find the new classroom, since it was no longer in the dungeons.

Instead, it was held in a large classroom on the third floor with lots of bright windows. Hermione looked around when they entered, trying to hide the fact that she was deeply impressed by the very orderly arrangement and variety of potion components in the room. The three of them found a table together in the middle of the room and sat down as the rest of the students filed in. What had been a fairly small class last year had nearly tripled in size, and probably four fifths of the students were male. Hermione snorted in disgust as the room slowly filled.

The back door opened and everyone except Harry and the girls in the class swiveled in their seats to appreciate the enchanting beauty of their instructor. She sauntered down the middle aisle of the classroom, smiling widely at the staring students and ignoring the angry gazes of the girls. Harry glanced up as she passed, and then quickly returned his gaze to the Potions book resting on his desk. He tried to ignore Hermione's angry muttering.

With a flourish, Fleur spun at the head of the classroom and addressed the students. "I will not read the class roll today, because many of you probably won't be here again with me on Thursday."

Hermione's eyes snapped up towards the front of the room. Harry raised his eyes as well, paying close attention.

"Some of you here truly wish to learn the art of brewing potions. And I am here to instruct you in that craft. The rest of you are here for much less noble or enlightening reasons." Her voice had taken a flinty edge to it, and her soft eyes looked suddenly hard as she looked around the room, matching the gaze of every student. Most of the boys quickly averted their eyes.

"Because the creation of a potion is such a challenging art, demanding complete and total concentration, there is no room for other distractions. The simplest error can cause horrible side effects, poisoning, and even death. Therefore today, we will begin learning how to create the Anti-Glamour potion, a version of which I will now demonstrate for you."

Taking a goblet off of her desk which had a thin mist rising from it, Fleur raised it to her lips and drank deeply. She then turned away from the class to place the goblet back on her desk. When she turned around, Harry noticed something rather odd. Her hair had lost that magical silver sheen to it. It was still pretty, but appeared to be just a light blonde colour. Her sparkling blue eyes, while still beautiful, did not seem to pull you deep into their depths. He thought he noticed a faint scar on a cheek, where he had thought had been only perfectly smooth skin. Her ears were nice, but a little small for her head he thought. And her nose seemed a little too thin. She was still beautiful, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Now can anyone tell us how the potion I just took functions?" Seeing Hermione's hand fly into the air, she called on her.

"Well, an Anti-Glamour potion is intended to help the drinker resist certain types of charms and enchantments, usually those involving physical attraction. The potion you took, seems to work in reverse, negating the effects of, well, your veela heritage, on others."

"Excellent uhh Miss Granger, isn't it? I thought I recognized you. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now unfortunately for many in the class today, I find that in order for many of my students to keep from blowing themselves up or poisoning their partners, I need to drink an Anti-Glamour potion each time I teach class. Though some of you appear to possess the mental discipline to resist the considerable charms of a veela." When she said this last sentence, she looked directly at Harry, who blushed slightly. "This year we will be focusing on learning a variety of powerful healing and protective potions, ones that could prove to be extremely useful for a number of you. If that does not appeal to you, or if _I_ no longer appeal to you, then by all means do not waste my time or yours by coming back on Thursday. Do not worry, I will not hold it against you if you choose not to continue. This will be a very difficult class. Now, please open to page 384 and read through it twice before you even think about pulling out your cauldron."

Ron rested his chin on his fists with his elbows on the table and slowly opened his book. Hermione glanced over at him with a triumphant look and whispered, "You were right Ron. I think she will help us develop intellectually." She then began humming contentedly as she began reading through the chapter. In between them, Harry smiled contentedly. This might very well be his best year ever in Potions he thought. He knew he could definitely stand to learn more effective healing and protective potions.

Lunch seemed rather quiet, most of the seventh year Gryffindor boys were still in shock from Potions class, and many were getting very nervous about their upcoming class with Snape. Rising from the table, Harry quipped at Ron, "Well, it couldn't be any worse than Potions."

"Don't say that Harry! You'll make it come true. It's Snape after all." Most of the Gryffindors were therefore in low spirits as they trudged down to the dungeons where Snape's class would be held. It did not take long for the classroom to fill. It had been an extremely popular class last year, and nobody had known that Snape would be teaching it this year. The room was less smoky, but still cold and damp. Instead of potion components, there were a variety of objects and artifacts along one wall, and two enormous shelves of books on two of the others. A few moments after everyone had found a seat, Snape came bursting through the door. He quickly walked to the front and then spun around to glare condescendingly at the students.

"Doubtless many of you will drop this course now that you know that I am teaching it," he seemed to glare at several Gryffindors. "And I have no doubt I will have to encourage others of you to leave who have neither the skill nor the intelligence to keep up with the rest of this class." He paused and stared at several Hufflepuffs. When several of the Slytherins started laughing, Snape glared at them and they quickly quieted, uneasy at Snape's reaction. Usually he ignored any disturbances they made in his class. "For a variety of reasons, this year of students is behind where it should be at this point in your Hogwart's career. Over the course of your years here, you have had several incompetent instructors who have failed you miserably. However, I will accept no excuses. You _will_ catch up to where you _should be_ as a seventh year student and you _will_ exceed the absurdly low expectations of the Ministry of Magic on the NEWT exams next summer or you _will not pass_ this class. Are there any questions?"

Harry was sure it was a rhetorical question and Snape continued. "Now this class will consist of two parts. On Tuesdays we will meet here to learn about various types of dark creatures and how to defeat them. I hope you kept your books from the last six years because we will be reviewing everything you should have learned in the past six years over the next twelve weeks." Gasps of astonishment broke out across the room. Even Hermione seemed somewhat startled at the amount of material to be covered. "On Thursdays, we will meet at a special room Professor Dumbledore has set up just for this class on the seventh floor. There we will be learning effective spells to use against dark wizards and then holding actual duels to allow you to gain firsthand experience in their use. This is a special room and is to be used only for the purposes of this class. Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to place several defensive wards of _my own choosing _to keep students from misusing it for other purposes. If you think you can get by them, by all means try. It will be my pleasure to send your homework assignments to the infirmary for you to finish."

"Now if there are no further questions, get out a scroll and describe for me in a foot long essay how to distinguish a werewolf from a real wolf. This should be easy, I already assigned this class something very similar several years ago. Let's see who actually did the assignment. Begin."

Harry grinned to himself as Hermione began scratching madly with her feather and Ron stared at his blank scroll with an angry scowl. This might prove to be a better class than he had originally thought, though he couldn't help but wonder why Snape had seemed to smile at him when he was explaining about the dueling component of the course.

--

After classes on Wednesday, he decided that it might actually be the easiest day of the week for him, despite having five classes scheduled for the day. With Dumbledore, he would continue to work on improving his mental control over his elemental magic and various mental exercises. With Winklett it was much the same. He would continue learning about Muggle science and keep trying to discover how he might use that knowledge in connection with his elemental magic. With Sprout, McGonagall, and Flitwick he would work on independent research projects with each, picking objects or spells of interest and learning about them and how to use them.

Delacour's class was much smaller on Thursday, though Harry was very pleased to see that both Neville and Ron had decided to stay in it. Not very many had. The three of them worked with Hermione on finishing their Anti-Glamour potions.

In Snape's class on Thursday, he learned why Snape had been smiling at him. When they arrived in the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was, the students waited for Snape to arrive even though many of them knew how to get into the room. Harry made a point to watch carefully to see what sort of protective wards Snape had placed on the room. He almost laughed when he saw how easy they would be for him to avoid, but managed to keep a straight face. Snape explained to them how to find the room, and when they finally entered, they found a room very similar to the one they normally met in for DA meetings. They began class by practicing the stunning spell and a simple shield spell to protect against it. Snape spent most of his time correcting students who had never attended a DA meeting. Harry hid a smile of pride when his fellow DA students easily performed the exercises Snape asked of them.

Glancing at Harry and several of the Gryffindors who were doing well, Snape remarked with a cold smile. "Obviously some of you have had some additional practice. Let's see how good you really are." Snape motioned for the class to follow him through a door in one wall. Inside they found a slightly raised platform on which they could duel. "You will duel until you're either stunned or disarmed." Glancing at the Slytherins, he added. "Today, you will use _only_ the spells we have practiced today. Longbottom! Weasley! You two will duel first." Ron and Neville glanced at each other nervously and stepped onto the stage. Snape tapped the edge of the stage and the students heard a light buzzing. "It is a shield spell that will prevent stray spells from hitting any of the students watching," he explained. "Bow to each other. Now begin."

Neville and Ron looked at each other for a moment and then launched their spells almost simultaneously. Both of their stunners missed as each ducked out of the way. Neville then cast a shield, anticipating another attack from Ron. Ron did launch an attack, but he aimed low instead of directly at Neville's chest. When the spell bounced off the shield, it shot low, right into Neville's right leg. Neville crumpled to the side, his leg completely numb. Ron smiled and raised his wand in victory.

"Next time, finish him off completely Weasley. He is down but not defeated—he can still stun you and defeat you. Five points from Gryffindor. Longbottom, next time wait a moment longer in order to anticipate where your opponent will target the spell. Until your own shield spell grows larger and stronger, you will need to place it carefully. Malfoy. Granger. You are next." He waited for them to enter and then told them to begin.

Malfoy launched his stunner early but Hermione sidestepped it easily and cast a shield spell quickly as Malfoy's second attack came almost right after the first. She managed to deflect it back at Malfoy who dodged it easily but was unable to completely dodge Hermione's own stunner, which hit him in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards to the ground. Hermione took a step closer and aimed carefully when Malfoy whipped his wand in her general direction and shot out a single spark of blue light which then exploded in a bright, blinding flash. Hermione staggered back, raising one hand to her eyes and then she rolled quickly to her side, just as Malfoy launched a vicious cutting curse her way. Furious, Harry rushed towards the dueling area with his wand in hand when Snape's voice cracked through the air. "Do not interfere Potter. Let them finish it." Harry glared angrily at Snape as several of the students looked around in concern as a low rumble began to shake dust from some of the walls. "Control your temper Potter, or I shall be forced to deduct points," commanded Snape. Harry tried to unclench his jaw and take a deep breath to calm himself and rein in his growing anger and reached out to Hermione mentally.

"_Let me help you. He has an unfair advantage right now, Mione."_

"_I'm fine, Harry. I want to do this on my own, thanks. I can beat him myself."_

"_Be careful."_

Hermione then pronounced _Imago Mirroro. _Suddenly, there were three exact images of Hermione, all moving in perfect synchronization. She heard Malfoy launching another spell and quickly raised another shield to protect herself. With the spell deflected, she then aimed her wand in Malfoy's general direction and cast a freezing charm on the floor, turning the general area around Malfoy into a crunchy ice. A blast of orange flame then struck Hermione and passed right through her shield. As the students gasped in shock, the image disappeared and the two remaining images aimed their wands again at Malfoy. "_Battuerum Martel!"_ She commanded in a powerful voice. Though Malfoy raised his shield, the spell easily blasted through his shield and tossed him like a rag doll until he slammed against the far wall. He bounced off and landed awkwardly on the ground a few feet in front of Hermione. "_Accio wand!"_ she shouted and his wand came flying into her left hand. Holding perfectly still and listening closely for his labored breathing, she then pointed both wands at Malfoy.

"Do you yield?" she asked in a dangerous voice that echoed throughout the room.

"A Malfoy would never surrender to a Mud…"

"STUPEFY!" Twin beams of light shot from both wands and pummeled into Malfoy's side. His body bounced again off the wall and then he fell flat on his face, completely unconscious.

"_Brilliant Mione! Simply amazing!"_

Ron and the other Gryffindors were cheering loudly but slowly quieted at Snape's glare. Snape lowered the shield and strode angrily towards the young Gryffindor. He held out his hand for Malfoy's wand while Hermione just stood there, looking in his general direction.

"Miss Granger, give me his wand."

"Oh, sorry sir. Here." She moved to hand him the wand, but it was readily apparent to everyone in the room that she couldn't see his hand.

"Miss Granger, are you still seeing blue stars?"

"Yes," she replied. Harry surged forward in concern.

"She will be fine, Mr. Potter. The effects of that spell will wear off in a few minutes. That was an excellent duel Miss Granger, but I did tell you to only use the stunning and shield spells. Let's see—a mirror image illusion, a freezing charm, the Thundering Hammer spell, and a summoning charm. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Some of the Slytherins laughed, while Ron and the other Gryffindors howled in protest. "Silence!" commanded Snape.

He walked over to Malfoy and with a foot rolled him over on his back and pointed his wand. _Enervate. _Malfoy opened his eyes groggily and smirked when he saw Snape towering above him. He stood uneasily and his smirk faded quickly as Snape began to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy. I thought my instructions had been very clear. You were to use the stunning spell and the shield spell only in the duels today. What part of that did you not understand?"

"But it was a duel," he protested. "Anything goes in a duel."

"Yes, in a real battle anything goes. But this was not a real battle. We have rules to protect students during duels here so that they can live long enough to learn how to survive in the real battles outside of this school."

"But she was using illegal spells. Like that one she nearly knocked me out with…"

"Yes, and I have taken points from her house for it. However, she was justified in using any means to defend herself when you broke the rules of the duel by attempting to blind her."

"But, Snape, I'm a…"

"You will address me as Professor Snape, Malfoy!" thundered Snape. "Five points from Slytherin. Another twenty points for the illegal spells you used in the duel. And fifty points for recklessly endangering the life of a fellow student. You will also serve a week's detentions with me. And I will have a long discussion with Dumbledore about whether you should remain Head Boy."

"But I'm a Malfoy! You wouldn't dare!"

"Would you care to try me, Malfoy?" whispered Snape in a deadly serious voice.

Malfoy wisely closed his mouth but continued glaring at Snape with hate boiling in his eyes. Ron and the remaining Gryffindors alternated between complete shock at Snape's behavior and glaring dangerously at Malfoy. The Slytherins were mainly in shock. Harry was standing near Hermione, with one arm draped protectively around her waist. Snape told two of the Slytherins to escort Malfoy to the infirmary. In fact, Malfoy needed their assistance simply to walk out of the room. When they had left, Snape called forward several other pairs to duel.

Several minutes later Hermione had recovered her sight and Harry finally calmed down a bit. Snape looked over at her and then nodded slightly when she returned his gaze. Snape then called out Padma Patil. Harry looked up at the Ravenclaw and then heard his own name. "_What? This isn't fair. There's no need for this. There's no way she can beat me—I don't want to humiliate her. Maybe if I drag it out a bit, let her last a few minutes, that way she's not embarrassed_," he thought to himself as he walked towards the platform. Her wand hand was shaking slightly and Harry felt bad for her. When Snape said begin, he simply created a shield spell to let her throw a spell or two at him. Then he countered with a stunner of his own, but aimed it at her side, instead of right at her.

"Stop!" thundered Snape's voice. "Five points from Gryffindor. If this is the best that you can do Potter, then perhaps you need some help focusing your attention." Snape then called out the names of four more Ravenclaws, and indicated that they should join Harry and Padma inside the dueling area. "Now the five of you will work together to bring down Potter. Remember, no spells but stunners and shields."

"_What is Snape thinking? Five on one, no spells but stunners and shields? What does he expect me to do?"_ Harry shot a quick glance at Hermione and Ron, and then felt the adrenaline start to kick in. Harry balanced on his feet, trying to focus only on his five opponents, slowly tuning out everything else. Instead of encircling him, the five Ravenclaws had lined up basically in a wall in front of him. That would make it a little easier he thought. When he heard Snape pronounce the n sound in begin, he launched his first spell, a stunner, at the witch to his far left and then rolled hard to his right, coming up in a crouch. All through his roll, he had fired several more stunners in the general direction of his opponents and had managed to hit a second wizard. Three to one. He quickly raised a shield, as he crouched on one knee, and managed to deflect one spell back at one of the remaining witches. Two to one. The remaining two, slowly circled, trying to put some distance between each other and Harry, trying to get an angle where he couldn't watch both of them at the same time. Harry slowly moved towards one of the stunned students, allowing his remaining opponents to get on either side of him, where he could not keep his eyes on both of them. He turned slowly to his left, presenting Padma with the side of his back as an inviting target. She took the bait. As soon as he heard her begin the incantation, he dropped straight to the floor and twisted to land on his back, right beside the stunned body of one of the Ravenclaw students. He aimed his wand at Padma and stunned her before she had a chance to raise a shield. The remaining Ravenclaw wizard had just ducked out of the way of Padma's spell and was launching a stunner as Harry snapped his wand back across his body to aim at him. Harry felt the stunner hit the body beside him that was providing him with very good cover and launched his own stunner back at the wizard, hitting him right in the chest. The entire duel had lasted less than twenty seconds. Harry slowly stood up and looked at the five unconscious bodies and then at the rest of the students staring him in awe and disbelief—especially those who hadn't fought in the last battle against Voldemort. Only Hermione seemed unsurprised and her eyes were full of pride.

"Well, that was an improvement," huffed Snape, "but still not good enough Potter. I think you need a little more help focusing," as he walked around the dueling platform, casually awakening the stunned Ravenclaws. "Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Patil, and Brown—up here. Let's see if you fare any better against Potter."

Harry looked glumly at his best friends as they ascended the platform. Ron flashed him a weak smile and Hermione winked. Then she smiled mischievously and all of the Gryffindors except Ron suddenly looked at her in amazement. Then they began quickly forming a circle around Harry, so that he was completely surrounded. Harry looked on in amazement—they were all perfectly positioned around him. By the way they held their wands, there was little chance any of them would hit any of the others when Snape told them to begin. It was as if one person were directing all of their movements—his eyes snapped to Hermione.

"_What are you doing? Are you…"_

"_You better watch your back, Harry. You know how bad I hate losing."_

"_Yeah, but you're getting used to it, aren't you?" _he teased with a smile on his face, thinking of their daily sparring practices.

"_Laugh it up funny boy."_

Harry realized what she was doing, and his smile widened. "_Well, two can play at this game," _he thought to himself. If she was going to use her telepathy to improve their odds, then he wouldn't feel bad about using his teleportation and cloaking abilities. Technically, they weren't spells after all.

Snape looked at the assembled Gryffindors with satisfaction and then announced "Oh, by the way, Potter, you are not allowed to use your wand with your right hand."

Everyone turned to stare at Snape. "What?" exploded Harry. Snape's eyes glinted with amusement as he replied, "Surely you have practiced casting spells with your off hand in case the need ever arose. And surely you know better than anyone else here that we do not always get to fight our battles in perfect health do we, Mr. Potter?"

Shifting his stance slightly, and somewhat awkwardly, to accommodate dueling with his left hand, Harry's face became a mask of concentration. His only consolation was that there was no elaborate wand movement with a stunning spell, it was simply aim and cast. The shield spell did require a simple swish and rotation, but he didn't plan on using any shield spells. "_If he thinks he can humiliate me this way, I'll show him" _he promised himself.

Snape allowed himself a wide smile as he told them to begin. Seven streams of light shot right at where Harry Potter had been, but he was no longer there. Seven pairs of eyes widened in shock and then looked around quickly to try and find Harry. Realizing Harry had teleported, Hermione immediately spun around and crouched on the ground, one knee on the floor and raised a powerful shield spell, just as Harry reappeared and launched a stunner at her. It rebounded powerfully off her shield and hit Seamus across the room and he dropped immediately. Harry then disappeared again as Hermione and several other Gryffindors launched stunners at where he had appeared. A moment later, Harry had reappeared by Ron and stunned him before disappearing again. The remaining Gryffindors moved to the center to form a circle with each of them looking outward. Harry picked off Neville with a stunner before the remaining four could set up their defense. They then began launching stunner spells in front of them at random, not fearful of hitting each other on the off chance that they might accidentally hit Harry. Hermione suddenly turned and launched a few stunners over her head just in case Harry was hovering above them. Suddenly one of Parvati's stunners came rebounding at her and struck her in the chest, knocking her back against Lavender who then tumbled to the floor. Hermione and Dean immediately launched stunners at Harry, but he had disappeared again, only to reappear on the opposite side of the room where he easily stunned Lavender who was struggling to her feet. Hermione and Dean then turned and aimed at Harry just as he disappeared. Dean fired his spell, but Hermione turned away again, expecting Harry to try and reappear behind them again. Instead, Harry reappeared three feet from where he had been and aimed at Hermione. She heard him start the spell and dove to the side while his shot went slightly to the right, and struck Dean before he had a chance to raise a shield. Hermione spun back around, realizing the trick as she heard Harry cast the spell and launched a stunner of her own. Harry raised his right hand, conjuring a shield spell and the spell was deflected harmlessly. They stared intently at each other and circled each other warily.

"Having a hard time dropping me, Harry?" taunted Hermione.

"Having a hard time finding me, Mione?" replied Harry.

Hermione sniffed. "Not really, you need a shower. We must have made you work up a sweat."

"Well then, let's finish it," he smirked as he disappeared. Hermione spun around, aiming her wand with a very focused expression on her face. Suddenly she cast a stunner just as Harry reappeared and he fell backward. She took one hesitant step forward when his wand shifted just a bit and he launched a stunner from where he was lying on the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise before she fell backwards unconscious.

"Much better, Potter. That is what I would like to see."

"What? Me beating up on my classmates? Humiliating them? Is that what you want to see?" exploded Harry, rising awkwardly from the ground. Venting his anger and frustrations, Harry shouted, "If that is your idea of a class to…"

In a very quiet voice, Snape hissed, "I will not allow you or any other student to question my teaching methods, Potter. Be silent. And five points from Gryffindor." Snape began reawakening the Gryffindors one by one. Hermione saw Harry standing there fuming and bit back whatever comment she was about to make.

"Class is dismissed for today. However, I wish a foot long scroll by each of you analyzing your duel. Granger, you may write on both of your duels if you like, but please keep it to less than two feet. I will take points off if you go over. And Potter, I want a foot long essay on each of your duels." As the students rose to leave, many of them were already talking quietly about the duels they had witnessed. As they headed out, Snape barked out, "Potter, I'd like you to stay for a few minutes."

Harry stood by the door, still angry at Snape. Hermione and Ron let the other students leave and hesitated before moving towards the door. With exasperation, Snape announced "Granger, Weasley, you can stay if you'd like. That way Potter won't have to repeat any of this again to you later."

All three looked up at him in surprise. "Now close the door and listen closely, I'm only going to explain this once. I know you're upset about having to duel against your friends Potter. You feel that it is demeaning and unfair to them to have to try and beat you. Deal with it."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Snape cut him off. "Just listen for once Potter. First of all, you are not doing them any favors by taking it easy on them in a duel. By allowing Miss Patil to stay in the duel longer than she should have you endanger both her and yourself. First, you overinflate her estimations of her own abilities. If she seriously thinks she can last two minutes with Harry Potter with the skills she now possesses, she will overestimate her own abilities later on in a real duel and it may cost her her life. Second, anytime you toy around with someone in a duel, you run the risk they might get a lucky shot in. You never mess around Potter. You don't taunt, you don't trade jokes, you don't get cute. You finish the job as quickly as possible.

You've been in enough life and death situations that I shouldn't have to explain this to you. When you're dueling in this class, Potter, I want you to treat each and every duel as if your life depended on it. What you learn in here or what one of the other students here may learn by dueling you may save many lives in the future, not just your own."

Harry's anger gone, he looked at Snape with new understanding in his eyes.

"Finally, I want you to understand why I will be limiting your dueling options in the future, like I did today by having you fight with your left hand. It is not to heap humiliation on your classmates. On the one hand, it does give them a slightly better chance of beating you. Neither you nor any of your classmates will learn anything from dueling if you finish them all off in ten seconds or less. I expect the other students will benefit greatly by having to face you in a duel. But just as important, it forces you to become more creative, more adaptive to any type of situation you may face in the future. If you can beat five students in here using your left hand, or crippled with a leg-locking curse, or blindfolded, then you will have a better chance at defeating three dark wizards or a giant fighting at full strength, with all of your options. And if you're not at full strength, you'll have the knowledge and experience that you can still survive and overcome."

Snape smiled then. "I was beginning to wonder how many duels you would have to fight before you realized that I hadn't said you couldn't teleport or cloak yourself. I guess it took the fear of getting defeated by your girlfriend and roommates to push you into top form today, eh?"

Overcoming their initial shock, Hermione coughed and Ron snorted, both struggling not to laugh, but Harry didn't find Snape's final comments very amusing. Snape then asked, "I'm curious about the order in which you attacked the Gryffindors, Potter. Why did you attack Miss Granger first?"

"Isn't it obvious? She was the most dangerous. She was the one directing their tactics and she's the one who knows how I fight the best. Ron and Neville are about equal, but Ron has more experience. I tried to take those three down first. The rest were in no particular order, I just took whatever opportunity presented itself."

"Excellent, Potter. Excellent."

Smiling, Harry reached for his backpack and remembered that his arm was still numb from where Hermione's stunner had hit it. He pointed his wand at his arm and muttered _Enervate._ Everyone else stopped and stared at him.

"Are you OK? I…I actually hit you?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't really have to fake the falling down part. That's not exactly how I had planned it." He then smirked, "But it seemed to work out OK for me." Hermione punched him in the shoulder that was still tingling.

"Miss Granger, if you have any headaches or see any blue flashes today or tomorrow, be sure to go see Madame Pomfrey immediately. It is very rare, but occasionally there are side effects to the spell Mr. Malfoy cast at you this afternoon."

"About that, Professor Snape…" began Harry.

"Do not worry Potter, I will deal with Mr. Malfoy. I intend to have a nice little chat with him about today's events. Now unless you have any more concerns about my teaching methods," finished Snape sarcastically, "you may go."

The three left the dungeon, feeling much better about their DADA class.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, the room was already abuzz with news of the duels. Hermione was nearly swamped by Gryffindors congratulating her for beating Malfoy. There were a number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well who came over to talk to her. Harry just laughed, glad not to be the center of attention for once though he could already hear some of the wild rumours being spread about the duels he was involved in. By the time he had finished dinner, he was surprised to learn that this very afternoon he had defeated twenty wizards, ten trolls, a pair of giants, and a dragon all by himself, without a wand. He rolled his eyes as he got up to leave and smirked at an increasingly agitated Hermione who was still stuck in the middle of a huge pack of students, describing for the fiftieth time her duel with Malfoy.

"_Where are you going? Could I get a little help here? I haven't even had a chance to eat my dinner yet Harry!"_

"_I'm heading to the library to do some homework. You don't need me to rescue you, remember? Besides, you're their hero for today. Suck it up. A wise wizard once told me, 'Fame is as fame does,' or something like that."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I don't know. You'd have to ask Lockhart. I'll see you later."_

"_Harry! Don't leave me here alone!" _Harry began chuckling and tuned her out as he headed to the library.

---

Friday evening, Harry was late for the Gryffindor team tryouts since Samuel had kept him in the forest all day training hard.

"Nice of you to show up for tryouts, Potter," growled Ron, barely sparing him a glance as he watched about a dozen airborne players still competing for one of the open Beater or Chaser slots.

"I'd be happy to change schedules with you any day, mate," grumbled Harry, sitting wearily on a bench by Ron. Ron turned to look at him more closely and immediately noticed the weary look on Harry's face and the dirty and torn clothing he wore. "Blimey, you look awful Harry. You look like he ran you through a mile of bloodthorn vines—he didn't did he?"

"Feels like it. So how does our team look? Any good Beaters? Any decent Chasers to team up with your sister?"

"It's going to be tough, Harry. There's a couple of decent players for all four positions, but no standouts. And we don't have much time before the tournament begins to whip them into shape. Why don't you watch the Chasers for a minute while I focus on the Beaters and then we'll swap and compare notes."

Thirty minutes later, Ron had made his final decision.

After sending those he had cut back to the common room, Ron gave a short pep talk that Harry felt would have made Wood proud. In fact, he could have swore that he even heard several of Wood's favorite phrases. But he was sure Ron had never heard one of Wood's rally speeches before. It must be the badge Harry decided. There was something about the Quidditch Captain's badge itself that could take even the calmest, shyest of people and transform them into a raging, hypercompetitive drill sergeant whose only goal was to win the Quidditch cup. He wondered briefly if McGonagall knew anything about this. He even wondered briefly if McGonagall had perhaps charmed the badge herself to do that. He knew she hated to lose Quidditch matches. It sounded like Ron was finally winding down, so he focused his attention once again on the new captain.

Ron told the team that there would be four practices a week, Mondays and Wednesdays in the evening, and Fridays and Saturdays in the afternoons. He also told him that he would be passing out playbooks at next Monday's practice and that he expected them to memorize all of the plays by the end of next week. Then again, thought Harry as he walked back to the common room to relax, maybe all the badge did was bring out underlying competitive desires and amplify them a bit. He just hoped the playbook wasn't much thicker than his regular textbooks—though knowing Ron's love of Quidditch, he thought it might be close.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it will have to do for a couple of weeks while I'm on vacation away from my computer. I also have a couple of short stories that you might like to read as well. I hope everyone has a great holiday season with family and friends.

Next Chapter: A New Minister of Magic


	24. Ch 24 A New Minister of Magic

Author's Note—I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got very busy with classes. I will try and update a little more regularly, probably every two weeks or so. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.

Ch 24 A New Minister of Magic

Sunday evening, Harry was relaxing amidst the bustle of the Gryffindor common room, staring lazily at the fire as he sat in his favorite chair. Hearing a familiar stomping on the stairs, he looked up and grinned as Ron entered the room.

"You got a few minutes? We need to talk," asked Harry, glancing warily around at the other laughing students.

A confused look on his face, Ron replied uncertainly. "Uhh sure, what's it about?"

Just then Harry heard approaching footsteps and Hermione's voice. "Are you ready Ron? Oh, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" asked Hermione.

"No, Harry just wanted to ask about…uhh, what did you need to talk to me about, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing important," insisted Harry smoothly, "I just had a few questions about Quidditch practice this week."

"Well, can it wait? Ron and I need to go do rounds…" began Hermione.

"That's fine. I'll talk to him about it when he gets back. I guess Dumbledore reshuffled the pairs for doing rounds then. Who got stuck with Malfoy then?" asked Harry.

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Ron laughed. "Nobody. From what I heard, after Snape finished his little chat with Malfoy, he was so mad he nearly chucked him from the school. Dumbledore was pretty upset as well, but insisted that stripping him of his Head Boy duties along with detention and the points Snape deducted from the Slytherins was punishment enough."

"Ron!" hissed Hermione. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone else. Only the prefects were supposed to know for right now."

"Don't worry, it's just Harry—I can't believe you didn't already tell him. And for your information, I haven't told anyone else," insisted Ron, glaring back at Hermione. "And it's not like half the school won't know all about it by tomorrow, anyways. Even the Slytherin prefects hate him, they'll be the first ones to spread the good news." Harry's gaze snapped from Ron's angry, but pleased face to Hermione's stern and somewhat sad look.

"_Mione, don't you dare blame yourself for Malfoy. He attacked you!"_

"_I know Harry. But I thought things would be better, especially after last year. He really seemed like he had started to change for the better."_

"_I know, I thought so too. I hung out with him on the train just a week ago—I would never have guessed he would have tried something like that. I don't understand why he attacked you like he did—we'll have to be careful."_

"_I will."_

"Well, come on then, Ron. The sooner we finish, the sooner you two can finish your little _Quidditch_ chat." As they left the room, Harry wondered briefly if she had guessed his real motive for wanting to talk to Ron. Samuel had another busy day planned for him tomorrow, and if any of the wonderful ideas he and the twins had come up with so far were ever going to be realized, he would need some help. Samuel had worked him hard Friday and Saturday, but had given him all of Sunday off to rest and relax with his friends.

Harry was just finishing an article on two new Seekers' strategies in the latest issue of one of Ron's Quidditch magazines when he heard Ron and Hermione returning. Apparently Ron had taken more points from some Slytherins than Hermione had thought was fair—he knew because he could hear their discussion for nearly two minutes before they actually stepped through the portrait.

Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight and with a quick glare at Ron, walked to her room. The Head Girl's room was located behind a large tapestry hanging in the Gryffindor common room. The large tapestry portrayed a small forest clearing with a unicorn drinking at a pool and a lion laying down by a waterfall that fed the pool. Hermione gave the unicorn a friendly pat and walked through the suddenly shimmering tapestry. She did not need a password, and the tapestry only allowed her to pass through it to enter her room.

Once Hermione had left the room, Harry winked at Ron and asked quietly, "Ready for some real fun?"

Ron grinned widely. "It's about time. No offense, but I hope I'm not paired with Hermione every week to do patrols. She's going to drive me stark raving mad."

"Let's go then." Checking the Marauders' Map, Harry made sure the corridors were clear and then led Ron outside without attracting the attention of any of the few remaining students in the common room.

"Where's the cloak, Harry?" whispered Ron.

Chuckling, Harry replied. "Hermione has it now but we won't need it. Besides Ron, you're almost too tall for the cloak anymore. But this should work, now stand still." Harry tapped Ron's head and cast a Disillusionment charm on him, and then cloaked himself in invisibility. "Now, you remember the way, right?"

"Yeah, but won't we need the password?"

"Not tonight. And don't worry about the password. There are ways around that."

At dinner Monday evening, a tired looking Harry finally found a seat by Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"You should have seen it Harry! It was the most wonderful morning! Not a single Slytherin until after nearly one in the afternoon!"

"What are you talking about Ron!" exclaimed Harry. Several of the other Gryffindors had burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm sure Harry knows nothing at all about the little prank that was pulled on the Slytherins this morning, do you Harry?" asked Hermione. "It seems that somebody managed to seal the Slytherin common room door shut. Every Slytherin student—except a few who were out after curfew—missed breakfast, lunch, and all of their morning classes."

"They what!" exploded Harry. "But how?"

"Everyone thinks it's one of the Weasleys' new products," supplied Neville, who was still chuckling.

"Apparently Professor Dumbledore and Snape found some sort of magical glue that had been placed all around the edges of the door. And it took them all morning to find the correct removal spell," added Hermione.

"Well, pity I wasn't around to see that—sounds like it was a rather pleasant day then."

"Well, Snape is furious. He thinks some of the Gryffindors did it."

"Obviously," snorted Ron. "Who do you think he's going to blame?"

"Now I'm sure that the both of you went right to bed after your little _Quidditch_ chat last night."

"Of course," echoed Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Ask any of our roommates—we were there the entire night," insisted Ron.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll all back up your story," said Hermione, glancing around at the seventh year Gryffindor boys. "But if I were you, I'd be very careful about what you drink—Professor Snape has been fuming all day. I believe I heard him muttering about Veritaserum." Several of the boys' faces blanched slightly as they glanced at each other. Hermione glanced at Ginny and gave her a quick wink.

"Well, unless there is any other news, I think I'll have a bite to eat," declared Harry as he eagerly began loading his plate. "So how were classes without the Slytherins?"

Hermione flashed a quick grin. "Really quite nice actually. There were no disruptions or distractions, it really made for a very good learning atmosphere. But I expect DADA classes will be tougher this week, even if Snape can't prove anything." She threw a significant glance at Harry and his smile faded slightly.

Harry and Ron were up early for breakfast Tuesday morning. They were halfway through their plates of sausages and pancakes when Hermione marched through the doors and sat down next to them, looking tired and more than a little peeved.

"_I missed you this morning at practice, Mione,"_ thought Harry softly.

"_Don't start with me, Harry,"_ warned Hermione.

"I don't suppose I have to think too hard to guess which pair of idiots thought it would be funny to give my room a Quidditch theme, do I? As if those horrid orange Chudley Cannon posters weren't bad enough Ron, it took me two hours to find all of my books and notes last night—since someone had transformed them all into miniature Quaffles, Bludgers, Snitches and brooms and sent them sailing around my room." She glared directly at Harry who was very proud of himself for maintaining a straight face. "And then every hour, on the hour for the entire night, I got to listen to Wood's voice shout out words of advice and encouragement as if I were in the middle of one of your bloody matches, Harry!"

A small crowd had gathered and was struggling to keep from laughing.

"Well, maybe poor old Wood caught one too many Bludgers to the head and has come back to haunt Hogwarts as a ghost," suggested Harry in a very innocent voice.

"Or maybe…" began Ron and then burst out laughing, along with most of the Gryffindors at the table.

"You need to pick better co-conspirators, Harry. Ron can't handle very much pressure," remarked Hermione. Instead of defending himself, Ron just laughed harder.

Still keeping a perfectly straight face, Harry replied evenly, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Hermione."

"Whatever," chuckled Hermione. "So am I off the top of your list and can I focus on my studies again?"

Harry smiled and took another bite of pancake.

Hermione scooted closer and whispered. "Harry, how did you manage all that? I'm dying to know. We both know that boys can't get into the Head Girl's room—_Hogwart's, a History_ is very clear about that. So how did you…"

Harry grinned. "Now Mione, a good prankster never reveals their secrets."

"Fine, Harry," replied Hermione with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Just remember that what goes around comes around." She then turned to her bowl of cereal while Harry choked on his toast.

Halfway through breakfast, Harry looked up to see McGonagall walking towards them quickly. "Mr. and Miss Weasley, will you please follow me? Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you should come as well." Sharing glances with his best friends, Harry shrugged as they followed McGonagall to the side room by the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore thought it best that I inform you before you heard it from any other source."

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny. "Did something happen to Dad? Or Mum?"

"No, no, they're both fine. In fact, I have some very good news about your father." Looking at Ron and Ginny, she continued. "In fact, you have both been excused from classes today in order to attend his swearing in as the new Minister of Magic."

"Really? Wow!" exclaimed Ron.

"That's wonderful!" screamed Ginny.

"What's the bad news?" asked Harry quietly, sensing there was something wrong.

McGonagall looked directly at Harry before replying. "Fudge's assassin has somehow managed to escape."

"He escaped!" roared Harry. "How on earth did he manage to do that! Is that why Dumbledore wasn't here this morning?"

"We don't know how he escaped. And yes, that is why Professor Dumbledore is absent this morning."

"So how many people did he kill?" he asked, his fists clenching at his sides as the temperature in the room began to rise.

"He didn't kill anyone when he broke out," she explained quietly. "And please try to control your temper."

"Is that why they're nominating Mr. Weasley so quickly? Doesn't the process usually last several months?" asked Hermione.

McGonagall glanced at Hermione before replying. "Yes, Miss Granger, that is exactly why they're installing Arthur as Minister today. Most of the Wizengamot believes the more quickly we act, the better. Professor Dumbledore also told me to inform the two of you that you were to be excused from classes today as well to attend the ceremony with the Weasleys if you wish. He seemed concerned that one or both of you might come down with some sort of illness and miss class otherwise." She seemed to smile, but if she did, it was gone quickly. "All four of you will, of course, be responsible for making up the class work you miss today. You may leave after breakfast. You can go to Hogsmeade and travel to the Burrow with the _twins_. Professor Dumbledore gave me this portkey for you to use to return to the school this afternoon after the ceremony. The password to activate it is _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._" She said the last part as if it left a distinct sour taste in her mouth. "And do not bring any of their products back with you," she finished.

They returned to the Gryffindor table but could barely eat until the owls dropped off the morning mail. Hermione snatched up her copy of the _Daily Prophet _and ruffled the feathers of the owl which then squawked in protest. She patted it absentmindedly and scanned the front page quickly as Harry, Ron, and Gin crowded close around her.

"_Arthur Weasley Elected New Minister of Magic by Emergency Meeting of the Wizengamot Late Last Night_. The Ministry, facing a number of difficult issues, was rocked by a new scandal—the escape of the assassin of the former Minister of Magic from Azkaban yesterday afternoon. According to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a majority of the members of the Wizengamot felt that the sooner a new minister was appointed, the sooner the Ministry can begin dealing with these critical problems. And, according to Headmaster Dumbledore, a vast majority of the members felt that Arthur Weasley was the best wizard for the job of guiding the Ministry through these troublesome times.

Arthur Weasley will be officially sworn in today at the monument marking the final battle of the Second War against Voldemort. All who would like to attend have been invited to the ceremony.

When asked to comment, Mr. Weasley stated that he had a number of reforms and policies he wished to pursue in office, but that for right now his main priority would be to find the surviving Death Eaters and the assassin of Cornelius Fudge and protect the wizarding world from any possible attacks by them in the future."

The four kept reading the article as the group around them slowly grew. Getting tired of being shoved by other curious Gryffindors, Hermione waved her wand over the paper and tapped it several times, making copies of the paper. "Here, pass these down the table and give us some room to breathe here," she ordered.

When they finished reading the relevant articles in the paper, the four finished their breakfast in record time as a loud buzz grew in the Great Hall. Cleaning off their plates, they raced from the Great Hall back to their rooms to drop off their bookbags. Harry turned to go back downstairs, and paused when Ron called out.

"Harry, you weren't planning on going in that, were you?"

Looking down at his school robes, he looked back at Ron and shrugged. "Uhh, yeah. What's the problem?"

"Why do you think we got you those nice dress robes?"

"Because you actually like shopping for clothes? And because you love spending my money?"

Ron laughed before pointing out a set of deep green dress robes. "Wear those, mate. And change into one of those Spinozi shirts." He then turned back to his own wardrobe and started looking through it.

"We don't have time for this Ron. I'm sure the girls are waiting for us downstairs, ready to go." Ron just laughed.

"_Hermione. Are you ready to go yet?"_

"_Of course not, Harry. We have to change into our dress robes. You didn't think we were just going to go in our school robes did you?"_

"_Oh, never mind."_ He heard her laughing and tried to ignore her.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron descended to the common room where they waited another fifteen minutes for the girls to come down. Ron whistled in appreciation and Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione inspected him.

"You look sharp Harry."

"Uh, tha…"

"Thanks for helping him out Ron." Hermione grinned, Ron chuckled, and Harry shot them both glares.

"Well, if you three are done, we need to hurry to Hogsmeade if we're going to catch the twins," started Ginny.

Harry smiled. "Just hold Ron's hand. Ron, you grab my shoulder," instructed Harry as he grasped Hermione's hand.

"What? What are you going to…"

"Harry, you've never teleported this many…"

In the blink of an eye, Harry had teleported all four of them into the middle of Fred and George's store in Hogsmeade. Ron and Ginny looked around in disbelief.

"I didn't think you could Apparate on Hogwart's grounds," started Ginny.

"You can't," replied Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"But there aren't any wards against teleportation," smiled Harry.

"Wicked," whispered Ron.

"Where are the twins?" asked Hermione looking around.

Harry glanced around quickly and then moved towards the front door, which had a piece of parchment in the window. He grabbed it and looked up. "Looks like they got tired of waiting for us. They're already at the Burrow. Well, the three of us can Apparate there, so if you want to use some Floo powder Gin, we'll meet you there."

"Wait," she replied, a wide grin spreading on her face. "Don't you think it would be appropriate to leave a reply to their message?"

Smiling, Harry responded. "I suppose it would depend on what you had in mind. I assume you mean something that won't burn down their store while they're gone?"

Ron chipped in, "Oh, Harry, you take all the fun out of things." The four spread out in search of several items to use against the owners of the store.

Fifteen minutes later, with four very wide smiles, they left for the Burrow. When they arrived, the Burrow was abuzz with frenzied activity.

Mrs. Weasley paused on the landing. "Ron, Ginny! It's about time you got here! Hello Harry and Hermione! I'm so glad Dumbledore let you come! Come over here and let me get a look at all of you!" She nodded with approval as she straightened Ron's collar and then frowned slightly as she tried to get Harry's hair to lay down. "You look very nice, Ron. You, too Harry."

"I had some help, Mrs. Weasley," grinned Harry.

"A lot of help," added Hermione with a smirk.

"And the two of you look radiant, as usual," as she surveyed Hermione and Ginny with approval. "Now if I could only get your brothers and your father ready…" she muttered.

Ten minutes later, Molly was shooing everyone towards the living room and the candy dish on the table that would serve as the portkey. They all placed a finger on the dish and Arthur spoke the command word _Minister._ They opened their eyes to see the dying field near the crystal monument commemorating the fallen victims and heroes of the two wars against Voldemort. Once again, Harry looked at the elegant, yet simple monument glittering in the morning sun. Ministry officials were scurrying everywhere and three cloaked Aurors quickly walked over to them when they appeared.

"Special security precautions for the ceremony," whispered Arthur.

Once the Aurors were satisfied that none of them was the escaped Yonnua assassin, Arthur went over to the large stage to talk quietly with several of the wizards and witches already gathered there. Harry spotted Dumbledore and gave him a quick nod before finding his seat with Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys on one side of the stage. He saw several reporters with quills in their hands race quickly to their side as they sat down.

Suddenly, Harry simply disappeared.

"_Harry. Harry! You can't simply disappear every time reporters come to talk to you," _explained Hermione, while trying to keep from smiling at the consternation on the faces of the reporters. Fred and George were laughing out loud. Ron was trying to talk to one of them, who didn't look like she wanted to be bothered.

"_Why not? I don't want to talk to them, and they always ask the same old stupid questions, anyways. And if I do say something, they just twist it around to make it say what they want to hear anyways."_

"_Well, yes, they do do that sometimes. But they do have their uses, right? Rita was very helpful the last time you talked to her, wasn't she?"_

"_Yeah, because you were blackmailing her. Do you have something on these guys you can use to keep them in line?"_

Hermione thought for a moment. _"Well, I do know one reporter you could trust. Walgine I. Raiveys."_

"_Who?"_

"_He wrote some very strong articles defending you and attacking Fudge and the Ministry following your trial. You can trust him."_

"_I don't know, Mione."_

"_Just think about it."_

"_Fine, but I'm not talking to any press today. And don't roll your eyes, Mione. I hate talking to the press."_

Unable to talk to Harry Potter, most of the reporters went to try and talk to Arthur, but were kept away by several Aurors and escorted from the stage. Harry chuckled and uncloaked his invisibility.

For the next forty-five minutes, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys chatted amiably and watched the stage fill with important officials from the Ministry and visitors from other Ministries. The Aurors were kept very busy scanning people filling the seats in the field surrounding the stage. When Harry made a comment Molly told him that Arthur had opened the ceremony to the public.

"I'll bet the Aurors were thrilled about that," chuckled Harry.

"Not really," replied Molly. "But they didn't have much choice, now did they?"

A few minutes later, the crowd hushed as Dumbledore stepped forward and raised his hands for silence and then pointed his wand at his throat for a moment. "_Sonorus."_

"On behalf of the Wizengamot, I would like to welcome everyone who has come to be with us today. The Wizengamot is extremely pleased to present the next Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Minister-elect Weasley." He then turned and stepped aside as Arthur rose from his chair and stepped towards the podium. He shook Dumbledore's hand and then cast _Sonorus _on himself.

"Arthur Finnigan Weasley, do you give your oath as a wizard to do all within your power to protect the wizards and witches of Great Britain as the Minister of Magic, to defend their rights, to always act in their best interests, and to preserve and promote the mystery of magic?"

"I do."

"Congratulations, Minister Weasley." Dumbledore shook Arthur's hand again and then returned to his seat. As the crowd burst into loud cheers and applause, Arthur turned to face the large audience and raised his hands so that he could speak.

"Thank you, thank you. First, I would like to thank you all for coming here today. I would like to thank my amazing wife, Molly, and my wonderful children, for everything they have done for me—for making every day worth living. Everything I have accomplished is due to their support.

To my friends and colleagues at work and in the Order of the Phoenix—thank you. To all of you who have come out today to support me, I extend my deepest gratitude as well.

I feel awed and humbled at the responsibility you have given me. And I will be the first one to admit that I cannot accomplish all the changes we need by myself. I confess that I will have to ask for your support yet once again as the new Minister. I pray that I will prove equal to the tasks that lie ahead. I firmly believe that with your aid and support, we can make our world more safe, more just, and more open.

Events in recent months have made clear the need for several important changes within both the Ministry and the larger wizarding world as well. I will not try to pretend that several of the changes I will pursue will not seem controversial to some. There will be, I predict, considerable opposition to them from certain groups. Nevertheless, I have been elected as the Minister of Magic, and as long as I hold that position, I will pursue the following three objectives.

To make our world safer, I will appoint a new Chief Auror. He will have two important goals. The most important will be to capture the assassin of Minister Fudge who escaped and the Death Eaters who remain at large. Their captures will be the primary focus of the Aurors. And we will not stop hunting them until they have all been recaptured and brought to justice and no longer pose a threat to our world. The second goal will to be reform and strengthen the department of Aurors. You only have to spend a few minutes at the monument behind me to realize we lost a lot of good men and women in the final battle against Voldemort. Wizards and witches, both young and old, that we will never be able to replace. But for our own security, we must strengthen the ranks of those we do have. And we will make sure that they're better trained than ever before. To oversee this, I will bring in somebody from outside of the ranks of the Aurors. However, he has extensive experience in fighting Dark Wizards. Let me introduce Remus Lupin, our new Chief Auror." Arthur then paused and gestured towards the chair where Lupin sat on the stage.

Lupin stood for a moment on the stage and nodded briefly to the crowd as murmurs, whispers, and occasional clapping broke out in the crowd. Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were all on their feet clapping very loudly.

"To make our world more just, we will begin the task of reviewing our judicial system. It has come to our attention that there are a few practices which need to be revised in order to make the system more fair and equitable. There is no one more qualified to do this than Madame Bones. She has graciously agreed to retain her current post and head the committee which will be reviewing our code of laws and statutes. Thank you, Madame Bones." He paused and nodded to her as she stood and waved to the crowd as well.

"Finally, to make our world more open, with the aid of both Remus Lupin and Madame Bones, we will be reaching out to the rest of the magical world. Of the many lessons we learned from the defeat of Voldemort, I can think of few more important than the need to encourage cooperation and friendship with all other magical beings. Therefore, I fully intend to extend the hand of fellowship to all who will receive it. Some may be concerned about establishing new relationships with the elves, the dwarves, the goblins, the merpeople, the centaurs, the giants, or the dragons. In response I say look around you at this field. Without their aid, and the aid of numerous others as well, this battle well might have marked the end of our world. We were extremely fortunate to have some from a younger generation," he paused and glanced towards Harry and Hermione, "remind those of us from an older generation that sometimes we do need help from others. Had we tried to stand alone as wizards and witches against the allied forces of Voldemort, I fear we would have fallen. And if we are to avoid future dangers and threats, we must be willing to work with others of the magical world to confront and overcome them.

I do not promise an easy road ahead. Some of these changes will be difficult to achieve, let nobody doubt that. But the benefits for our children, and theirs will make it more than worthwhile. We will struggle to make a world that is more safe, more just, and more open so that they in turn can better face the challenges of their time. We know the tasks that lie before us, now let us summon the courage to face them. We have overcome tremendous challenges in the past, and we can, and will do so again. It is my pleasure to work with you in achieving these noble goals. Thank you."

Most of the crowd began cheering loudly, but there were small pockets of people who appeared less than enthused about what they had heard. As Arthur, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Madame Bones descended the platform, they were immediately surrounded by reporters buzzing with questions. Molly whistled softly, indicating that it was time to return to the Burrow. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley boys Apparated back, while Ginny and her mother returned with the portkey.

Molly prepared an enormous celebration dinner for everyone before they returned to school early that evening. Arthur managed to escape the press and the Ministry for half an hour to visit and eat. There was plenty to talk about and finally Molly had to insist that Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts.

The four returned to Hogsmeade with the twins but instead of going to the shop, they spent another hour at the Three Broomsticks visiting. Finally, Hermione insisted that they return to school, since they would all have classes in the morning. Reluctantly, the other three agreed.

Harry teleported them all back to the Gryffindor common room, where they eagerly explained the day's events to the other Gryffindors. Everyone seemed very happy for Ron and Ginny, and organized an impromptu celebration party for them. Tired from the day's excitement, Harry finally left the party quietly and headed up to his room.

Pulling off his robes, he noticed a small scroll lying on his bed. Puzzled, he looked around but saw nobody. Cautiously, he cast several detection spells before touching the scroll. Unrolling it, he read: "Harry, Please meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at ten. There is something very important I need to discuss with you. Come alone." Harry could find no signature, but the handwriting itself was very nice, with lots of big loops. And he thought he detected a whiff of something flowery as well.

"_Mione. Do you have a minute?"_

"_Actually, I'm still out on patrol right now, why?"_

"_Oh, never mind then."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'll sort it out myself. I'll talk to you later."_

Harry headed downstairs only to find the celebration still in full swing and both Ron and Ginny looked busy visiting with friends. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was almost ten. Gripping his wand firmly, he stepped back up the steps and disappeared.

A moment later he breathed deeply in the night air. The air was cool and crisp, with just a hint of the flowers he had detected on the scroll. So whoever had written the note was in fact here on the tower. But there were no other scents he could detect that did not belong on the tower. His sharp eyes glanced around quickly, looking for possible dangers. There was nothing in the sky above, and apart from the robed figure over by the side of the parapet watching the trapdoor that opened to the tower's roof, there was no hint of a trap or ambush. He still wasn't sure how the note had gotten into his room, but it did not seem like this was some trick of the Death Eaters or the escaped assassin. He gazed quickly at the figure again, just to make sure it wasn't a Yonnua. It wasn't. So who was it?

Harry resheathed his wand and walked closer to the darkly robed figure. The figure turned slightly and Harry caught a flash of silvery blonde hair hidden in the hood.

He froze in shock. He then uncloaked his invisibility and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about Gabrielle?"

She jumped and exclaimed, "Harry! You just about scared me to death! Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I…uhh…I didn't mean to startle you. But your note was pretty mysterious and I still have enemies out there. I thought it might be a trap…"

"Oh, Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you…" She quickly covered the distance between the two and threw her arms around him. "I mean, I'm sure you weren't frightened, you're so brave after all…"

Harry's mind was spinning. What was going on here? Instinctively, Harry grabbed her arms gently, pulled them away, and stepped back. "What…what did you want to talk to me about Gabrielle?" Harry was having a hard time focusing, especially with Gabrielle so near.

"Well, I never got a chance to properly thanking you for rescuing me from the merpeople, Harry," she explained as she stepped closer again and shook her hair as she looked up at Harry.

"Uhh…that's quite alright. They wouldn't really have done anything to you or the others."

"Well, we didn't know that at the time." She was very close to Harry again. "I just wanted to talk with you, Harry, to get to know you a little better. It's so hard to get a chance, we don't have any classes together and you always seem to be with your friends."

"Uhh…well," stammered Harry. Something was wrong, why couldn't he seem to think straight, why were his thoughts reeling? As Gabrielle began speaking again, he found himself staring intently at her bright blue eyes, her cascading hair flowing over her shoulders. Her lips were moving closer and suddenly brushed his very lightly.

Harry jumped back as if had been burned. His mind cleared and instantly his mental defenses were back in place. His anger flared as he realized how her veela charms had slowly undermined his mental defenses. He had underestimated the power a veela could have if she focused all of her attention on only one person. He would never make that mistake again.

His eyes burned bright, and Gabrielle, misunderstanding, smiled. As Harry opened his mouth so speak, they both saw a bright flash of blue light by the trapdoor. A signal spell of some sort he realized. While Harry spun around to look in the sky to try and find whatever had been signaled, Gabrielle sprang forward, threw her arms around Harry, and kissed him again. Harry once again tried to push her away, but she was stronger than she appeared.

Suddenly the trapdoor snapped open and out climbed a slim, lithe figure with bushy hair. Gabrielle loosened her grip and Harry managed to push her away. He then froze when he saw the angry glance etched on her face as she stood by the open trapdoor.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Hermione.


	25. Ch 25 Prank Wars

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione wasn't paying him any attention. She was glaring daggers at Gabrielle. "I asked you a question. What do you think you are doing here?"

Gabrielle straightened and returned the glare. Icily, she replied, "I don't see how it's any of your business what Harry and I are doing up here together. In fact…"

"Hey, we weren't do…" protested Harry. Both girls barely spared him a brief glance before they returned to their stare down.

"First of all, Harry and I are a couple…" began Hermione.

"Oh, really? He wasn't acting like that a minute ago," snorted Gabrielle.

"Second of all, I am a prefect. In fact, it was Randall here that suggested that we check the Tower tonight at about ten." Hermione paused and glanced at a short, skinny prefect from Hufflepuff who had just climbed up the ladder. "Randall, do you remember who tipped you off earlier today?"

Randall looked nervously from Hermione to Gabrielle.

"Yes, please tell us Randall," whispered Gabrielle softly and batted her eyelashes.

"Stop that," warned Hermione.

"What?" pleaded Gabrielle innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." She then turned to the Hufflepuff prefect. "Who was it Randall?"

"I don't remember his name, but he was from Ravenclaw."

"Didn't you think it was suspicious that someone knew exactly when somebody else was sneaking off to the Astronomy tower, and then went to a prefect about it? How often does a student ever rat out another student like that, especially when they're both from the same house? Have you ever had that happen before?"

"Uhh, I didn't really think about it at the time, but yeah, it was kind of strange."

"But not so strange if someone wanted to be caught," explained Hermione.

"What?" echoed Harry and Randall.

"What are you talking about? You're crazy! Who in their right mind would want to get caught snogging on the Astronomy tower…" exclaimed Gabrielle.

"You did. You somehow lured Harry here, then had one of your admirers tip off one of the prefects who would be on patrol tonight. You knew I would be on patrol tonight as well, and somehow timed it so that when we came up to inspect the tower, I would catch you kissing Harry…"

"So that blue light was your signal that Hermione and Randall were coming up the stairs," muttered Harry. "You had it set on the stairs below the trapdoor—that's why I didn't detect it."

"And you thought that if I caught you kissing Harry that we would break up and you could step in and…" continued Hermione.

"Well, if Harry changes his mind about you, and believe me, I think he has, then I…"said Gabrielle confidently.

"That's enough," growled Harry in a low voice. "Gabrielle, if you really thought that you could stage all of this to somehow split us up and make me fall in love with you, then you are sadly mistaken."

At his tone, Gabrielle backed up a step. "But, Harry, I…I thought that you felt the same…"

"No. I love Hermione. And nothing will ever change that."

Gabrielle took a step forward and looked up at Harry softly, her hands reaching for him. "But Harry, I'm sure if we just had a chance to get to know each other better, away from…" As Gabrielle approached Harry, she raised her hand to caress his cheek and glanced sideways at Hermione.

"NO! And if you _ever_ try and use your veela charms on me again, I will make you one very sorry witch," threatened Harry in a low, harsh voice.

Gabrielle backed up a step from Harry, her eyes wide with fear.

"I think we're done here," stated Hermione coldly. "Why don't you two head back down, I'd like a word with Gabrielle alone."

Gabrielle now looked at Hermione nervously, struggling to hide the growing fear in her eyes.

As Harry turned to follow Randall down the ladder, he turned to Hermione. "_Mione, I'm…"_

"_There's no need to apologize, Harry. I know you'd never betray me."_

"_Well, I shouldn't have been fooled by her veela charms. I should have…"_

"_Don't worry, Harry. I trust you. I don't think either of us realized how powerful a veela's charm could be, especially if she focused it on one person. Actually, I should have realized it when I saw the effects of those veela on an entire stadium of spectators, or her effect on nearly every male in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I'm sure I've read something about it…"_

"_Uhh, you're not going to hex her are you Mione?" _asked Harry, smiling as Hermione's thoughts raced through her head trying to analyze the situation.

"_No, though I really want to in the worst way. We're just going to have a little chat. Don't bother waiting for us. I'll see you tomorrow for our workout with Saldar."_

"_Mione?"_

"_Yes, Harry?"_

"_Thanks. Thanks for trusting me and not jumping to conclusions."  
_

"_Of course."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too. Now go."_

Motioning for Randall to go first, Harry looked back at Hermione and Gabrielle as he began climbing down the ladder. The last words he heard before the trapdoor shut above his head were, "Come here Gabrielle. There are a few things I need to explain to you…"

The next morning at breakfast, in between mouthfuls of sausage, Ron drew attention to the arrival of Gabrielle in the hall.

"Squa dobbt phoo bo ghoud, dub bee?"

"Try swallowing your food first, you revolting Neanderthal," suggested Hermione.

Ignoring Hermione's insult, Ron swallowed and then belched before replying. "She doesn't look too good, does she?" With his head, he nodded in Gabrielle's direction. "I wonder what's wrong with her?"

Harry and Hermione both glanced up and sure enough, Gabrielle appeared visibly deflated. There was no bounce in her step, and she was not glancing around flirtatiously like normal as she walked slowly to the Ravenclaw table. When she glanced up at the Gryffindor table and caught the gaze of the three Gryffindors briefly, she quickly ducked her head again.

"_What on earth did you do to her, Mione?"_

"_Nothing, Harry. We just had a little chat, you know, to sort of clear the air between us."_

"_Uhh, you'll let me know if I ever get dangerously close to receiving one of those little chats, won't you Mione?"_

"_Of course, Harry."_ She smiled and Harry dug into his plate of eggs while Ron continued to stare over at Gabrielle. He only stopped looking when the first owls came flying in, bringing the students' mail.

A beautiful eagle owl came flying in and dropped four matching envelopes in front of Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"They're from George, or Fred, or both" explained Ginny. "That's their new owl."

"He's beautiful," commented Hermione, stroking his feathers softly.

"They named him Budkis," sniggered Ginny.

"Well, at least they didn't send us Howlers," commented Ron with evident relief. "I was expecting them to try and do something to us after what we did to their shop yesterday."

"Well why don't you open your letter first, Ron," suggested Harry.

"Well, I'd rather not. Why don't you…" he started but all four envelopes began opening themselves on the table.

A loud voice boomed from Hermione's envelope, quickly drowning out the other conversations in the Great Hall as all of the students turned to watch. Even the professors stopped talking to look at the Gryffindor table.

"Well done, well done. So the four young mischief makers-in-training think they're ready for the big game, do they? The modified model dragon you left in our store was brilliant. Needless to say, we were very surprised and somewhat alarmed to discover a twenty foot dragon waiting inside our shop when we visited it last night after Dad's ceremony. And when he opened his mouth and began burning down our shop, we were very shocked indeed. But the best part was when the dragon actually charged Fred and I, and then swallowed us whole. We found the entire experience very realistic. As we sat there in its belly trying to find the right spell to free us from the illusion, we were visited by the creative muse of mischief—we call her Minny, after our favorite teacher—and we finally escaped with a number of new ideas. We would like to thank the four of you for a most enjoyable and what we expect will be a very profitable experience."

Fred's voice then continued. "The dragon prank was so impressive that we decided to preserve it so that all interested Hogwart's students can face a dragon on their next visit to our shop at Hogsmeade. Replay the part of St. George and save Britain and the fair maiden from the dragon. Visit his cave below our store and look for treasure in the dragon's lair. But don't get caught or he'll fry you for dinner. Or just stop by to sit on his back and take a picture. Amaze your friends and family back home. The possibilities are endless!

Finally, we would like to provide a live demonstration of our latest product, a new line of personal letters that we are calling the Yowlers. They will be on sale to the public shortly at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And there will be a special discount for the first fifty students who buy a box. Enjoy the show!"

George's voice then announced, "Having trouble letting that special someone know that you care? Send a Love Yowler!"

The letter in front of Ron folded itself into a huge pair of lips and began kissing Ron on his face, his head, and his ears while he swatted at it helplessly. The Hall burst into laughter. Finally, he caught it and ripped it to shreds, glaring around at everyone in the hall while his ears burned red with embarrassment.

"Have a friend that's always running late or sleeping in? Send an Alarm Yowler!"

Ginny's letter folded itself into an alarm clock and began ringing very loudly and very shrilly, causing all of the Gryffindors to put their hands over their ears until Ginny was able to catch it between her hands and crumple it up.

"Have a teacher or other prefect that is too strict, giving too many homework assignments or detentions? Send a Hulk Yowler! Don't worry, they're untraceable! They'll never know who sent it!"

Hermione's letter stood up from the table in the form of a little green man with huge muscles for a six inch frame. He then began dancing around the table yelling, "Hulk no like homework! Hulk smash! Hulk no like rules! Hulk smash!" and picked up her spoon and began smashing grapes, oranges, and bananas in a fruit bowl with the large spoon. As students dodged from the juice and bits of fruit that were flying everywhere, Hermione smiled as she reached down to take the spoon back and it screamed, "Hulk no like teachers! Hulk smash!" and smacked her thumb right on the knuckle.

"Oww!" Her eyes flashed and she reached over for her Arithmancy book and picked it up with both hands.

"Hulk no like books! Hulk smaaaa!" His shout of defiance finally petered out as Hermione smashed the book down on top of him. She then looked up at the students who were still giggling. Harry and the other Gryffindors quickly tried to wipe the grins off of their faces.

"If I get another one of these, believe me, I _will_ trace it back to the original sender," she threatened in a convincing tone of voice.

George's voice broke the silence. "Have someone you just need to get even with? Send a Monster Yowler! Available in giant, Dementor, troll, goblin, elf, dwarf, vampire, and DRAGON!"

Harry's letter reformed into a paper mache dragon and flew off the table. It circled the room several times and then began divebombing the Slytherin table and launching small puffs of flame, causing many of them to duck and hide under the table. As the crowd laughed, it circled and headed back towards the Gryffindors. As it approached Harry, it opened its mouth as if it were going to breathe fire again. Harry whipped out his wand and calmly announced _Aqueas._ A jet of water hit the flying dragon as a small flame erupted from its mouth. The dragon melted into a soggy lump of parchment and crashed into the floor with a loud glop.

Harry glanced up at the professors' table and noticed that most were laughing, along with most of the hall. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he slowly stood.

"Now that Gryffindor has saved Hogwarts from the Weasley twins, perhaps we can finish our breakfast." Most of the students began laughing even harder, except for the Slytherins who were still embarrassed.

Chatting with Ron and Hermione as they waited with the other students of the DADA class for Snape to arrive, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he spun around quickly, his wand leaping into his fist.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly but he did not flinch as he stared calmly at the wands held by the three friends aimed at him. Instead he raised his hands slowly and nodded slightly. "I only came over to uhh…apologize to Granger for last week. I…I'm sorry." He then turned on his heel and walked away stiffly.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other while Ron sported a wide smile. "That must have just killed him to do that. I'll bet Snape made him do it. He probably thinks he'll get his precious little prefect badge back, huh? Uhh, Harry, Hermione? Are you listening?"

"_Well, he said it. And part of him was very sincere, but part of him, I don't know. It's like he's hiding something. Something's wrong, Harry, but I'm not sure what it is."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, my telepathic ability is not too different from using Legilimins, only it's more natural, more subtle. But I still cannot really read a person's mind—its more like being able to sense their most obvious feelings and hearing the main thought or idea they happen to be concentrating on at one moment. Then it's a combination of putting together these different clues to try and understand what they're really thinking. With people like Snape or Dumbledore, it's very difficult to even hear their surface thoughts, because they're very accomplished at Occlumency. Not impossible, but difficult."_

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_Well, I'm having a hard time sensing anything that Malfoy is thinking right now. Either he's become very powerful in Occlumency in the last couple of weeks or…"_

"_Or that isn't Draco?"_

"_I don't know."_

After a moment, Harry replied, "_Well, it's not our assassin friend, though I didn't really think it was. It would be pretty tough impersonating a student at a magic school. It could be someone using a Polyjuice potion I suppose—we can watch him for the next two hours, he would have to take a sip of something before class was over."_

"_I'll tell Ron and a few others to keep a close eye on him throughout the class."_

"_Yeah, well either way, if he tries anything funny today, I will blast him through a wall. I don't care what Snape says."_

"_You just worry about getting through the duels today, Harry. I'm sure Snape has something nasty in store after Monday. And especially since there wasn't anything he could do to us in class on Tuesday."_

As Hermione finished, Snape strode through the door and his face broke into a humourless grin, one that closely resembled that of a cat who had just captured a rat. A cat that was looking forward to toying with his helpless prey.

"Excellent! The dream team could fit our class into their overly hectic schedule today. No meetings with the Ministry today, hmm? Good. The three of you can take your places inside the dueling chamber. Get comfortable, you're going to be there awhile."

Ron glanced quickly at Harry and Hermione for a moment, but saw nothing but steely determination in their gazes. He followed them onto the platform as Snape began calling out the names of their opponents. Throughout the long, grueling class, Draco did not drink or eat anything. There was no hint whatsoever to either Hermione or Harry that it was someone using Polyjuice potion to impersonate Draco.

After Quidditch practice that night, Harry stopped by the library looking for Hermione and quickly spotted Hermione scribbling furiously over at one edge of the table. There was nobody within ten feet of her. Grinning, he silently crept over to surprise her and then froze at her furious glare.

"The room wasn't enough, was it? You had to replace my school scrolls with some of the specialty parchments from the twins' store?"

Harry stepped back with puzzlement on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know, Harry. I have to rewrite both essays I turned in today, and I have to check the other ones I worked on over the weekend for tomorrow as well."

"Why?"

Hermione stood up and took a menacing step closer to Harry. "Because after I turned them in to my Professors today, the parchments rewrote my essays into several rhyming, but rather rude, limericks. Luckily, McGonagall and Flitwick gave me two days to rewrite them—they believed me when I told them it must have been some sort of prank. How could you do something like this, Harry?"

"But I didn't. I didn't," pleaded Harry. "Look at me." Harry waited until Hermione looked up at him. "I know how much your schoolwork means to you. I would never do something like that. I swear to you, Hermione, I didn't do it."

Hermione looked at him and nodded slowly. "I believe you, Harry."

"I'm sure there must be some way to reverse the effects."

"Well, I haven't found it."

"Well, let me see your old essay." Harry read the rhymes and chuckled and then stopped at Hermione's glare. He then tried several counterspells to remove the charm without luck. He then flicked his wand at the stack of parchments and pulled out all the ones that glowed a light yellow. "I'll be back in a minute, Mione," and he disappeared. Ten minutes later, he returned with a smile on his face. "I managed to convince Fred to remove the enchantment. You won't need to rewrite the essays."

Hermione was busy looking over her returned essays.

"The parchments weren't supposed to completely erase what you wrote, they were only supposed to change some of the wording and add a few rhymes. Apparently, it's a product they're still working on."

"So why are they selling it?"

"They're not. Either Ginny or Ron must have taken some when we were at their store yesterday." They looked at each other for a moment and then both said "Ginny," together.

Hermione got a cold glint in her eye and whispered, "What if we…" Two hours later, their plans made and their homework finished, they returned to the common room.

As they entered, Ron and Neville came running up to Harry and then paused as they saw Hermione.

"What's the matter?"

"Our room, Harry. It's uhh…all pink and frilly."

"And it has little teddy bears and coloured balloons and valentine pillows everywhere," added Neville. "And we can't get rid of any of it. And we can't find any of _our_ stuff, Harry."

Hermione chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Ron.

"Isn't it obvious?" retorted Hermione as she headed towards her room. "Oh, by the way, Harry, once you find your stuff again I would make sure I thoroughly checked everything you own for jinxes, especially your books and clothing. Good night boys," she finished rather cheerfully and disappeared through the tapestry into her room.

"But Hermione! I didn't switch the scrolls…" but stopped as she disappeared from sight.

All three heard Hermione's voice from her room drift back towards them. "Three words, Potter. Quidditch themed bedroom."

Sighing, Harry turned away and walked towards the stairs. "Come on then, let's see what she's done to our room."

"What are you worried about Harry? You shouldn't have any problem undoing one of Hermione's spells," insisted Neville, almost as if he were trying to convince himself.

"I hope not," muttered Harry.

Friday morning at breakfast, five bleary-eyed, seventh-year Gryffindor boys slowly ate their breakfast.

"Have a good night's sleep boys?" laughed Ginny, who quickly dodged a piece of toast thrown her way by her cranky brother.

Hermione snuck up behind Harry and while giving him a hug whispered in his ear, "Sleep well Harry?"

Moving over to give her a spot to sit down, he replied sullenly. "Not particularly. It only took me ten minutes to restore the room to its proper state. But it took me most of the night to finish checking all of my books and clothes."

"And he kept us up all night while he did it," complained Dean Thomas.

"Poor boys," chuckled Lavender.

"And you didn't even do anything to my books!" complained Harry.

"Well of course not. You know I would never do anything to harm a book," laughed Hermione.

"Then why did you tell me to…oh, never mind! But I can't believe you actually used those spells on my robes! Would you have really let me wear those in public?" asked Harry.

"What did she do to them?" asked Ron.

Harry noticed Ginny looking on curiously as well, with a slight smile on her face. His face reddening, Harry glared at both of the Weasleys. "Never mind."

Later that evening, dirty and sore, Harry was wolfing down his dinner after another grueling day of training with Samuel. Ron was next to him, still complaining about sore muscles from dueling the day before. Hermione kept rubbing a sore shoulder as well while she finished off her plate. Ginny seemed annoyingly happy as she bounced over to the trio telling them to hurry up and finish or they'd be late for practice. Ron quickly told her where she could go and Hermionie glanced up quickly.

"I think I'll come and watch, too," she volunteered.

"Yeah, you should. Harry's been bragging about some new moves he'd like to show you," teased Ginny.

Hermione just smiled. Ginny left, followed a few minutes later by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione found a spot in the stands, whistling happily to herself while the players went and got their gear and changed into their practice uniforms.

When they came back on the field, everyone mounted their brooms and began flying around the pitch while Ron started barking orders. "Where's Gin? Get out here and get into formation. We don't have all night to practice!"

Ginny came running out of the changing rooms carrying her broom. She glared at her brother and mounted her broom. She and Ron then stared in amazement as the broom flew off without her. It then shot skyward rapidly, then dove into a series of huge loops while it barrel rolled. Everyone else stopped to watch in shock. It lapped the field several times, then arched high again before diving again towards Ginny and Ron. Their eyes widened as the broom burst into flame and plummeted earthward like a fiery comet. The last burning embers hit the ground a few feet in front of the siblings as they watched in amazement.

"What the bloody hell was that!" exclaimed Ron.

"My broom!" shrieked Ginny. "But that's imp…" Her head snapped sideways as she heard laughter. On the side of the field, Hermione's hands were in front of her face, trying to quiet her chuckles. Harry had been hovering nearby, but was laughing so hard that he fell off of his broom. Hermione went to help him up while Ginny stalked over angrily, with Ron close behind.

"How could you!" she shrieked.

Catching his breath, Harry chortled, "Oh relax, Gin, your broom is behind Mione on the bench."

"Besides, your broom has too many protective spells to jinx it like that," added Hermione. "We transfigured one of the school mops. You should have seen your faces!" And both Hermione and Harry began laughing again.

"Well, if you two are done wasting our practice time teasing my sister, then…"

"This was payback," answered Hermione. "Gin knows what I'm talking about."

"Fine," snapped Ginny, "so are we even now?"

"Afraid not, Gin. I still owe you one," replied Hermione with a smile.

"This was my prank. Gin, you should know by now that if you mess with one of us, you mess with both of us," added Harry.

"But don't worry, I won't make you wait long," smiled Hermione mischievously.

"Fine," snapped a red-faced Ron, "can we get back to practice now? Assuming you two are done, that is…"

Harry winked at Hermione, grabbed Ginny's broom and climbed out of the stadium seats with both brooms back onto the field.

"Here you go Gin," he replied with a wide smile. "That was a nice try, trying to frame me for the joking scrolls."

She glared at him for a moment, then smiled widely. "I didn't think you'd figure it out that quickly. I thought you two would go at it a bit longer. And I have to admit, that was a pretty good one Potter." Then her face went deadly serious. "But don't ever mess with my broom again."

Harry smiled and nodded as he mounted his broom and swung into the sky. Practice went much more smoothly afterwards.

Harry and Hermione had nearly finished breakfast when Ginny arrived at breakfast Saturday morning. Harry was laughing at something Ron had said as Ginny put some salt and pepper on her eggs. As she bit into her eggs, there was a muffled explosion and everyone at the Gryffindor table looked up in shock.

"Uhh, Gin…Your hair, it's, uhh, I think it's on fire," stammered Ron. Ginny's long red curls were dancing and waving in a flame of fire encircling her head. The silence along the Gryffindor table wase slowly replaced by chuckles and laughter, led by Harry and Hermione. Holding a spoon and gazing at her reflection, Ginny started laughing too.

Glancing at Hermione, she chuckled. "Wicked, Hermione. You've got to teach me the spell for this one."

Harry and Hermione paused for a minute, then began laughing harder. Ron simply rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're nutters, the whole lot of you!" as he shoved another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.

Ginny was the center of attention in the Great Hall as other students came to marvel at the latest prank that had been played. Finishing their breakfast, Harry and Hermione slipped off to the library to do some research on Atlantis. Harry had explained to Hermione that Samuel was gone for the weekend on some sort of special project, so he had offered to help Hermione track down useful books in the library. They took a short break for lunch and Hermione returned to the library while Harry went to Quidditch practice. Apparently Ginny thought the flaming hair spell was very amusing, it was still whipping her red hair around when she showed up for practice. Harry and the rest of the team laughed all through practice, she looked like a miniature comet whipping around the Quidditch pitch.

After dinner, Harry returned to the library with Hermione. Tired from searching through stacks of dusty tomes, Harry and Hermione discussed the possibility of restarting the DA club. Hermione suggested that they hold it after Quidditch practices on Mondays and Wednesdays. Harry wasn't too keen on adding more things on two very busy days, but Hermione convinced him that many of the students could use some extra help reviewing for Snape's DADA classes. Sensing Harry's reluctance, Hermione volunteered to plan the meetings and organize the practice sessions, and Harry happily accepted the extra help.

Sitting together on their favorite couch in the Gryffindor common room later that evening, Harry thought about how busy he was and how many challenges he and Hermione still faced, but, looking over at her radiant face reflecting the light of the fire, he knew he wouldn't wish for anything else. He closed his eyes contentedly and pulled Hermione a little closer as he relaxed.

Two weeks later, Harry and Hermione were heading to a special DA meeting they had scheduled for that evening. They passed the door three times, and then entered. Oddly, there was nobody there yet. Hermione checked her watch, thinking maybe they were early. They were, but only by two minutes.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, not noticing Harry's smile.

"I dunno," came the reply. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to a rolled scroll on one of the side tables. He stood by her as she read it softly.

"You are invited to a birthday party…" There was a disorienting sensation and then she reappeared in a large room with soft couches, chairs and music playing on an elaborate stereo system. A split second later, Harry appeared right beside her.

"Harry! You can't just portkey me to your house. What is going…"

Shouts of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!" rang throughout Harry's parlor as students jumped into view.

Gryffindors and DA members swarmed around her giving her hugs and wishing her a happy birthday.

"Mum! Dad!" she shrieked and ran over to give her parents huge hugs.

Harry wandered over to say hello to Mrs. Weasley. "This was a wonderful idea, Harry. There's plenty of food in the kitchen. I still can't believe Dumbledore gave you permission to have a party here for Hermione."

"Yeah, uhh, I better go say hi to her folks. I'll catch up with you later Molly. Thanks again for all the help."

Harry walked over quickly and chatted with them for awhile with Hermione. They were both very grateful for Harry's invitation, as was Hermione. It had been a long time since they had been together for her birthday. While they talked, many of the students were either dancing or eating from one of the tables groaning under huge plates of food. It looked like Ron was doing both.

Dobby's knees were shaking as he carried a massive birthday cake above his head and everybody broke into song. Hermione blew out all the candles and Harry cut the cake and started passing out slices. Then Hermione opened her presents. She was very happy with a three volume set on advanced Arithmancy by Miriana Podgewick that her Gryffindor classmates had pooled their money together to purchase for her. The DA members had bought her an undetectable wand holster made of dragonhide. In an envelope from her parents she found two tickets to Rome.

"We thought you and Harry might like to take another trip with us over vacation." They both got very happy hugs from Hermione. There were several more nice presents from the Weasleys and finally, a large box from Harry. She opened it and pulled out a backpack. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry. Laughter broke out around the room.

"Nice one, Harry!" "What a romantic!" "Smooth, Harry, real smooth," and other less helpful comments erupted from the crowd.

"_It's a bag like my pouch. I had the twins make it for you. No more carrying around forty pounds of books on your back. Now you just reach in and pull out whatever book you might need."_

"Thanks, Harry!" and she wrapped him up in a huge hug.

"_And there might be another small gift later,"_ he added and winked.

They had some more cake, and then they went out to dance with many of their friends. She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced to a slow, romantic song. "Thank you Harry. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Good. I'm glad." Then they just danced, enjoying the music, the company, and their time together.

Several songs later, Hermione spoke again. "Umm, Harry? Shouldn't people be getting back? We don't want them to get caught after hours by the prefects doing rounds."

"Oh, that's not a problem. Both of the prefects on duty are here tonight."

"Harry! I can't believe you! You're going to get half the school thrown into detention!"

"Don't worry, Hermione. Just enjoy your party. I'll send everyone back to Hogwarts soon."

Half an hour later, Harry announced it was time for everyone to head home. Harry arranged several portkeys to take the students back to their separate common rooms. Hermione watched in amazement as he created them.

"_I thought Hogwart's defensive wards blocked the use of portkeys inside the walls? How did you…"_

"_They do. I've simply added a countercharm to the portkey to bypass the defensive wards."_

"_But how…"_

"_Well, I was worried that Voldemort might try something like that last year, so I made a very close study of the defensive wards last year. You can use a portkey to get into Hogwarts—but you can't portkey in or out with a wand and you have to use the correct charm to bypass the wards, which I happened to discover."_

"_You never cease to amaze me, Harry."_

"_Wait until you see your other present."_

Several of the Weasleys stayed with Harry and Hermione to help clean up which didn't take long.

Hermione and Harry thanked the Weasley's and Dobby for all of their help and said their final goodbyes to the Grangers.

Hermione loaded her gifts into her backpack, and with Ron and Ginny, portkeyed back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry teleported there a moment later and gave Hermione her wand back.

"Good night guys," said Harry.

"What? I'm not tired yet, I thought we'd hang out…"

"No, we're both tired. Come on Ron," insisted Ginny, tugging on his arm.

"Oh, right, right," and he winked at Harry. "Have fun kids. Don't stay up too late." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione blushed.

When they were alone in the common room, Harry pulled out two small boxes and pulled off the lids. Hermione gasped in delight at the beautiful heart pendant she saw and reached for it.

"Wait. Don't touch it just yet—it's not finished yet."

Hermione looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"This," stated Harry, tapping the box with the pendant, "is for you. This one," he pointed to the box that had a simple diamond stud earring, "is for me." Seeing her confused look he continued. "Let me finish explaining. You've seen the Weasley's clock, right?" At her nod he continued. "Now that clock has a very complex set of spells, some very powerful magic went into the creation of that artifact. The spells I have put on these are powerful, but not nearly as complicated. The first spell is a type of monitoring spell. It will basically tell you about the general physical condition of the person wearing the other piece of jewelry. Basically, as long as your necklace stays warm, you'll always know that I'm OK. If it ever goes cold, well… And the same goes for my earring. But you have to finish casting the spell on the earring, and I need to finish the spell for your necklace—otherwise they won't work. The second spell will act as a homing beacon if we should ever get separated, helping us to find each other again."

"Harry! This is wonderful! How did you…"

"Creating these items was a special research project I have been working on with Flitwick. I hope you like the necklace…"

"Harry, I love it. How do we finish the spell?

"Just do what I do," instructed Harry, pulling out his wand and picking up the necklace. "_Decerno salus._"

"_Decerno salus._" repeated Hermione holding her wand and Harry's earring.

Harry then put the necklace around Hermione's neck and clasped it.

"Umm, Harry. Why did you choose an earring instead of something like a ring?"

"Well, Samuel told me that sometimes magical rings can interfere with wand use, can affect the spells you cast sometimes. He said that wasn't a very good thing for an Auror, even if it is a very rare occurrence."

"I've never heard of that," admitted Hermione.

"Really? I'll have to be sure and write that down then. Hermione did not know that…oww" he finished as Hermione punched him in the arm.

"And besides, Bill convinced me it would be pretty cool. I'm not so sure so I put a cloaking charm on it so that people won't be able to see it or detect its magical properties. Yours has a cloaking charm as well."

"But I want people to see it."

"That's what I thought so the cloaking just conceals its magical properties."

"Well, would you like me to pierce your ear for you then?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said do you want me to pierce your ear for you? How do you think the earring is going to stay in?"

"Uhh—a sticking charm?"

"Don't be silly. Sit still—this won't hurt very much."

"What!"

Hermione deftly grabbed Harry's ear and placed her wand tip on his earlobe. "_Percutio_."

"OWW!"

"I thought you were tough?"

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt very much."

"It wouldn't have—if you were tough."

"Whatever. Just put the earring in for me then or is that going to hurt as well?"

"Nope, the hard part is all done." Hermione quickly fastened the ear stud and then stepped back to admire her handiwork. But it disappeared as soon as her hands left the earring.

"Look, there's one other thing about your pendant." He reached forward and grabbed the pendant and opened a tiny clasp. When the heart opened, Hermione could see a three dimensional image of her and Harry holding hands, laughing, and then giving each other a kiss. "I got one of Colin's wizard pictures and tweaked it a little. Do you like it?"

In response, Hermione simply kissed him. Later, as they sat their soaking in the warmth of the fire on the couch, Harry spoke.

"Mione. Have you ever heard of Artemis Dumbledore?"

"Artemis Dumbledore? A relative of Dumbledore?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"Why do you ask?"

"Last Monday, while I was on a training exercise with Samuel on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, I saw Dumbledore, dressed all in black, visiting a small graveyard just outside of town."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Professor McGonagall was there too. And she was dressed in black too."

"Really?"

"Yes. They were only there for a few minutes. They left some flowers by a small gravestone and then left."

"And the name on the headstone was Artemis Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. She died Sept 14, 1944."

"Was there a birthdate?"

"1906. May 15th, 1906. She was thirty-eight."

"I know he has a brother—I didn't know he had a sister."

"But why did McGonagall go with him?"

"I suppose she could have gone with him for comfort, but…I don't know. What made you think of this?"

"Ahh. Well, I sometimes wish I had something from my parents besides old pictures and a vault at Gringott's. Everything they had was destroyed—I don't have anything else left of them. I don't even know where they're buried, or if they were. That's partly why I got you the heart locket. I want you to always have something to remember me by in case…well, in case…"

"Oh Harry, don't talk like that. We have years and years to spend together. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time, Mr. Potter." She then leaned closer and kissed Harry lovingly.

Several minutes later, Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's and whispered. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you, Harry. For everything." She gave him a final kiss and then walked to her room as Harry watched from the couch before climbing the stairs to his own room.

Harry cheerfully sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Ron was already halfway through his first plate of pancakes and eggs as he pulled a pitcher of juice towards him and topped off his glass.

"Bwant sub, Bin?" he asked as he lifted the pitcher towards his sister.

"No thanks, Ron. And finish chewing before you talk, nobody's going to steal your food."

Ignoring her, he then stretched the pitcher towards Neville, who was sitting across the table from Gin with his eyes down. "Wabbat ju, Nibble?"

Neville simply shook his head.

"Berry?" Gulp. "Hermione? You guys want any of this juice?"

Harry had an odd expression on his face as Hermione lifted her half-empty glass.

"_You don't want the juice, Hermione."_

"_What?"_

"_Trust me."_

"Uhh, no thanks Ron. I'm fine."

"Good. More for me." They all resumed their breakfast. About five minutes later, there were a number of exclamations that burst out along the tables.

Harry looked up to see many of the older students clapping hands to their faces and pointing at each other. At first it appeared that there must have been some widespread outbreak of allergic reactions to something in the Hall. On closer inspection he noticed that all the red rashes were actually in the form of a pair of lips on people's cheeks and lips. He noticed Hermione looking around in shock and then glanced at Ron, who was still eating. Then he noticed that not only were their several pairs of lips on his friend's face, but that there was a set of initials next to each set. And Ron's face had several different sets of initials. He caught Hermione's eye and flicked his glance towards Ron.

A wide smile crossed her face. A scary smile, not a happy smile. "So Ron, I guess you had a really good time at the party last night, huh?"

Ron looked up and nodded while he finished chewing.

"Would LB and PP agree?"

Ron's face froze and blanched slightly.

"Would that be Lavender and Padma? Or was it Parvati?

"And who is JN?" asked Ginny innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," insisted a pale Ron.

"No? Well, they might," suggested Harry, nodding in the direction of Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. All three had gotten out of their seats and were walking very angrily in their direction. Both Lavender and Padma had lip prints with the initials RW next to them on their faces.

"Ronald Weasley!" they shouted in unison as Ron stood hastily and looked around for an escape. Their voices rang out over the din of several other rather heated discussions that were breaking out throughout the hall. At the Hufflepuff table, one of the girls from DA stood up and glared at Ron as well. Ron's head whipped back and forth between the four enraged girls and he ran for the doors, with the four girls only several steps behind.

Harry watched and sighed, "Poor Ron. I hope he survives."

"Poor Ron!" snorted Hermione and Ginny in disgust.

"Looks like he's going to get exactly what he deserves, if he's been leading all three of them on, as well as Cho Chang," declared Ginny.

"Maybe he'll learn an important lesson, if they don't kill him first," finished Hermione.

"Poor Ron," repeated Harry. Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes and finished watching the rest of the fireworks in the Great Hall.

"So I guess the twins finally worked out the kinks in the Kiss'n'Tell powder, huh Gin?"

"Gosh Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about," smiled Gin as she finished her bite of bacon. Neville snorted.

"She hasn't pulled you into her little web has she, Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville shook his head no, but still refused to make eye contact. Harry chuckled.

"Do I need to remind you that she's a Weasley? And quite possibly, the most dangerous one of all?"

Neville raised his head and looked directly at Harry and smiled. "I don't mind. Besides, she's only dangerous to those who cross her."

Harry sat back and chuckled, then finished his breakfast, careful to avoid the juice.

Harry finally found Ron later that afternoon flying laps on the Quidditch field and managed to convince him to come in for the night. They made small talk as they made their way back to the castle.

As they walked through the outer gate, Harry asked Ron, "Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah. That's an understatement. None of them want anything to do with me again. After they finished screaming, they wouldn't even listen to my side. I tell you what, Harry, if I ever find out who pulled that…" promised Ron as he smacked a large fist loudly into his open palm.

"What!" asked Harry. "Are you upset because of what you did or that you got caught?"

"What do you mean what I did? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What! Apparently you've been leading on four different girls, making each of them think you like them!"

"I do like them. I like them all. Let me tell you, Harry, that Lavender. Wow! She can really…"

"Shut up Ron. I don't want to hear about it."

"What's the matter with you Harry? Why so self righteous all of a sudden? Oh let me guess. Saint Hermione has forbidden you from…"

"Leave Hermione out of this. She's got nothing to do with it."

"Whatever…"

"I'm talking about what you've been doing to all those girls, playing with their feelings and…Don't you feel the least bit guilty?"

"No. Why should I? None of them would have given me the time of day a year ago—I was always in your shadow. But now, now I've done stuff on my own. I'm a prefect. I'm the Quidditch captain. I fought in the war—I've got the scars to prove it. I'm not just your sidekick anymore. And if that's the reason they're willing to go out with me, then fine. But doesn't that make them just as shallow as you're accusing me of being? If they're just going out with me because I'm the Quidditch captain or I've got some cool scar from the war, how does that make them better than me?"

Harry just looked at him, unsure how to answer. Ron turned and stomped off while Harry tried to catch up.

"I don't need someone else to lecture me, Harry. I get all I need from Mum and Hermione."

"Ron, I'm not trying to lecture you or tell you what to…"

"And what are you two doing out here? What are you doing with my sister?" snapped Ron as he and Harry almost ran over Neville and Ginny, who were walking down the steps from the main doors of the castle.

"It's none of your business Ron," snapped an irate Ginny.

"Well, I'm your brother and I'm making it my business. I don't want anyone treating my little sister"

"like you treat your girlfriends?" retorted Ginny, her hands on her hips.

"That's enough!" threatened Ron and took a step closer to the pair on the steps. "We're talking about you, not me!"

Neville stepped forward, putting himself between Ron and Ginny. "It's alright Ginny," he started.

"Neville, you don't have to leave just because my brother is acting like a complete idiot!" fumed Ginny.

"That's not what I meant." Neville then turned and looked directly at Ron, then stepped down a step so that they were on the same level. Harry noticed that Neville looked taller, more formidable somehow, even though he was still an inch or so shorter than Ron. "Ginny and I were just going to go for a walk around the lake. I would never do anything that might hurt or upset your sister in any way, Ron. She's one of my best friends. If that's not good enough for you, then that's your problem, not mine. Come on Gin, let's go." Neville turned to Gin and lightly grasped her elbow, pulling her forward. She seemed a little shocked by Neville's actions.

"See you later Harry," added Neville as he and Ginny walked by on their way to the lake.

Ron stood still, clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched the two of them walk off.

As he turned to enter the castle, Harry spoke to the retreating back of Ron, "If Lavender or Padma were your sister, would you want someone to treat them like you have?"

Ron kept walking as he growled his response. "Shut up Potter. I'm done talking about this."


	26. Ch 26 A Hunting We Will Go

Ch 26: A Hunting We Will Go

As the air around Hogwart's turned steadily crisper, Harry enjoyed the autumn season. While his schedule of Auror training, classes, and Quidditch practice kept him very busy, nevertheless he was very happy. As September turned into October he was looking forward to the Quidditch Tournament, where all four teams would play over the weekend to put together an All-Star team to compete against the teams from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. While he had almost felt overwhelmed during his first several weeks of classes, Harry was feeling much better about his ability to deal with the rigorous training with Samuel, the intensive dueling in Snape's class, and the demands of his other classes. Thanks to his extensive conditioning, Quidditch practice was more of a joyful exercise than a burden, and Hermione did most of what he considered the hard work of running the DA club, drawing up lesson plans and organizing meetings—all he had to do was show up and help the students practice the spells until they learned them.

As the weekend of the tournament drew nearer Ron grew even more intense, if that were possible. Harry had always enjoyed Quidditch, even the manic sessions with Wood, but Harry was beginning to have some doubts. And he wasn't the only one—Ginny and Ron's tempers were getting increasingly short, especially with each other. When they couldn't eat at completely different times, they sat at opposite ends of the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were on better terms, but they hadn't had any more discussions about girls since the day after Hermione's birthday.

The night before the tournament was to begin, all of the students were extremely nervous as they finished their dinner and talked animatedly amongst themselves. When several of the team members asked where Ron was, Harry replied, "I think he's in our room writing up new plays for tomorrow."

"He skipped dinner?" asked Hermione in a shocked voice. By the looks on many other Gryffindor students, she was not the only one who was surprised. After dinner, Harry and Hermione headed back to the common room but were stopped by a low voice from the shadows.

"Constant vigilance, Potter!" chuckled Samuel as he watched the two jump back and whip out their wands.

"Blimey, Samuel! Don't you have anything better to do than skulk around in the shadows, trying to scare students witless?" barked Harry.

Samuel laughed again. Then his eyes hardened. "Actually I do, Potter. We do have something better to do."

"We? What do you mean?"

Samuel glanced up and down the hall quickly, then motioned for the pair to follow him into an empty classroom. He sealed the door and made sure they couldn't be overheard.

"I just got a tip about where some of those escaped Death Eaters might be hiding. I thought you and I would go find out." His eyes gleamed with a strange light.

"Tonight? But I have a Quidditch match tomorrow…" began Harry.

"Quidditch? Dammit Potter! Why do you think I've been training you?" He paused before continuing in a cold, hard voice. "Maybe I've been wasting my time with you. Tell you what—you go play in your game tomorrow if it's so important." He turned to leave and was halfway to the door before Harry managed to grab his arm.

"Samuel, I didn't mean it like that. You just caught me by surprise is all. Of course I'm in." Harry glanced quickly at Hermione. "When do we leave?"

"Shouldn't you notify the Ministry?" suggested Hermione.

"I've already talked to Dumbledore. And no offense to Arthur or Lupin, but they still have a lot of work to do straightening out the mess at the Ministry. By the time someone there decides what to do, it will be too late—they'll be gone. No, if we want to nail them, we do it ourselves. And we leave in five minutes."

"I'll meet you at the front gates in five then," replied Harry and turned to Hermione. "I'll grab my stuff and be back in a minute." He gave her a quick kiss and then disappeared.

Hermione turned towards Samuel but he spoke first. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but Dumbledore would never let me take both of his favorite students. Don't worry, Harry is ready for this."

"I know. I just worry. You'll watch out for him won't you?"

"Of course. But you don't need to worry. He's the best wizard I've ever trained with. He'll be fine."

Hermione nodded, her face expressionless as she watched Samuel leave. "_You have to be strong," s_he kept telling herself. "_He'll be fine._ _He defeated Voldemort, for crying out loud! You knew this day would come. He's training to be an Auror after all. This is what he'll be doing the rest of his life—you might as well get used to it."_ Though she told herself to be strong, it didn't provide much comfort as she waited in the quiet classroom.

Walking down the dark hallway, Samuel tried to forget the recent discussion he had just finished with Hermione. It reminded him of too many conversations just like it from long ago. That look of fear and worry in her eyes was a familiar one, he had seen it in the faces of the loved ones of many of his best friends. He only hoped he would never have to see the look of grief and heartbreak on Hermione's face that he had seen on far too many others when he had to inform them of the death of one of their loved ones. "_But Harry is different. He's sharper, and faster, and more powerful than anyone I've ever trained with before. But he's still young and eager and though he's experienced in combat, he's never done the kind of things I've been training him to do. And it's always the young ones who died first. But Harry is different. Harry is different." _He kept telling himself that, hoping it would be true.

When Harry appeared in his room, he was surprised to find it empty. He had planned on telling Ron, but there was no time to find him, so he simply grabbed a warm cloak and pulled on a pair of heavy boots. He already had his wand and with his pouch, he could access whatever else he might need. Samuel hadn't mentioned where they were headed, so he grabbed his broom just in case he needed it. As he reached for his broom, he was happily surprised to notice that his hands weren't shaking. "_Why am I not afraid? Should I be? Have I faced so many dangers that it no longer bothers me—no, I am nervous, I'm just not afraid. All those times before, I faced danger because I had to, I really had no other choice. But this time, I'm deciding to do this on my own. Samuel or the Ministry could do this—I don't have to try and track down these Death Eaters._

_Am I an idiot? Do I have a death wish? _

_No, I don't think so. For some reason I have been blessed with these amazing powers—and I think I can make the world a better place."_

Harry remembered the words of the oath that he had taken when accepting the Sword of Gryffindor and the feelings he had felt that night. "_Fighting evil and defending the weak—it almost sounded like some corny line from one of those action movies Dudley liked to watch—but it actually means something to me, and to Mione, and to Dumbledore and Samuel. It meant something special to all those in the Order who gave their lives in following those two ideals, including both of my parents and Sirius. And this is exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life." _With a last, quick glance around the room, Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and disappeared.

When he reappeared in the classroom behind Hermione, he saw her standing stiffly staring at the door. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. "You okay Mione?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just trying to get used to the idea of you…of you going off like this," she said softly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Try not to worry too much, Mione. I'll be careful, I promise."

"I know, I know. It's just hard," she said, clasping her pendant tightly.

"I know, but this is something I need to do. Something I want to do." In a lighter tone, he added, "Besides, I'm very good at beating the bad guys."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't go getting a big head, Potter. Or I'll have to tell Samuel." Turning around, she looked deeply into his eyes. "And you come back to me in one piece as soon as you can, you understand?"

"I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her. Then he disappeared and she walked back to her room alone through the shadowed halls.

The next morning, a bleary eyed Hermione poked at her porridge listlessly. Across the table from her, Ron slumped into his seat and looked intently at her.

"So, where's Harry? Don't tell me he's doing extra training on the first day of the tournament. I don't need him all tuckered out if we're going to win against…" he wandered off as Hermione looked up slowly at him.

"I don't know where he is, Ron,"

"WHAT! What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone and I don't know where he is…I thought he told you yesterday…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY'S GONE! HOW CAN OUR SEEKER NOT BE HERE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT? DOESN'T HARRY KNOW…"

Hermine stood up and replied as heads everywhere in the hall looked their way. "Keep your voice down you idiot. Let me explain it to you again in small words so that even you should be able to understand. And I'll say them slowly. Harry is gone and I don't know where he went," she hissed angrily. Hermione turned her head as tears started leaking from her eyes and she grabbed her bag and moved away from the table. As she stepped towards the door she bumped into McGonagall, who had heard the commotion from outside the Hall and stepped inside to see what all the commotion was about.

Ron's face turned beet red and he stood as well, clenching his fists at his sides.

"What is going on here?" demanded McGonagall.

"I don't know. Ask her. She's the one going mental," muttered Ron, pointing at Hermione. "All I did was ask where Harry is—you know we need him for the match today."

With a sharp look at Hermione, she looked back at Ron. "Believe me, Mr. Weasley, I want to win as badly as any Gryffindor. If Mr. Potter is not here, I am sure there is a very good reason for it. You will simply have to adjust your strategy."

"You can say that again—how are we supposed to win without the best Seeker in the school? How could he do this to me?" muttered Ron under his breath.

McGonagall heard him however and advised in a low whisper. "There is no need to give up, Mr. Weasley—even without Mr. Potter you have one of the strongest teams Hogwarts has seen in years. You are the captain—start acting like it." She turned to talk to Hermione, but she was already gone. She looked up and down the hall but did not find her. She then caught Dumbledore's glance, nodded briefly, and then left the hall.

"Oi!" bellowed Ron. "All Gryffindor Quidditch players will meet me in the locker room in fifteen minutes! No exceptions and don't be late!" When one of the new beaters protested, saying that they had an hour and a half before the match started, Ron growled, "Wanna make it ten? Good, then finish eating." Then he stomped out of the hall.

McGonagall checked the library first and then headed to the Gryffindor common room. She pulled the bell rope outside of Hermione's room and then stated clearly, "Miss Granger, I would like a word with you."

The tapestry shimmered for a moment, and McGonagall stepped through into Hermione's tidy bedroom. There was a canopied bed, but it was nearly buried from sight by piles of books stacked neatly on various tables in the room. She hid a smile as she sat down across from the young woman staring at the floor.

"I assume Harry is out training with Samuel?"

Hermione nodded.

"He has been gone before, hasn't he? What makes this exercise different from the others?"

Hermione looked up. "Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The emotions on Hermione's face froze between shock, fear, and anxiety.

"I've probably already said more than I should. I shouldn't have said anything in the great hall…"

McGonagall's face looked very concerned now. "Do you know where Harry went?"

A variety of emotions passed over Hermione's face, and then she made her decision. "No. But this wasn't an ordinary training session, either. They're out hunting Death Eaters. And they're a long ways away from here." Hermione didn't notice the look of shock on McGonagall's face as she finished. "They're so far away, I can barely sense my telepathic connection with Harry. I've never felt so alone. What do I do? What do I do? I should be there, beside him, helping him…"

"Sometimes, you will be by his side, helping him. Sometimes, you can help more by not being a distraction, by staying somewhere safe, out of harm's way. But I know it's not easy, Hermione. Actually, I think the waiting is the hardest task of all," whispered McGonagall, who was not looking at Hermione, but staring into the fire.

Hermione glanced up at McGonagall, and then looked into the fire as well.

"I wish I could tell you that the waiting gets easier over time. Or that the dread that fills your stomach every time someone you care for leaves to confront a new threat and make the world a little safer for the rest of us goes away over time. Or that the anger at feeling useless or being left behind becomes easier to deal with, but it doesn't—at least very much. You and Harry are destined for great things. I have sensed that for a long time. But it has not been easy, as you well know. Nor will it likely get much easier in the future."

"Then how do you deal with it?"

"The only thing I've found that helps is to stay busy with other things, try to continue your life as normally as possible, Hermione. And always remember that the things you are accomplishing, the people you are helping, are worth the price you are paying."

For a few minutes, both women sat and watched the flames in the fireplace slowly die down together.

"Now, if you'd like something to do before we watch the Quidditch match, you can come with me while I ask Professor Dumbledore why he didn't see fit to notify me that one of my students went off chasing Death Eaters."

Noticing the hard tone in her voice, Hermione thought that watching Dumbledore defend himself to McGonagall would probably be better than any Quidditch match she might see today. Hiding her smile she nodded quickly and followed McGonagall out of her room.

The rain continued to fall steadily. Just as it had the entire night. And the stench from the garbage in the alley, combined with his own alcohol-soaked, threadbare clothing, made Harry want to gag. "_So this was the glorious life of an Auror? This is what I've spent years hoping I would do someday—lying in an alley full of trash pretending I'm a drunk bum in the pouring rain waiting for some scumbag wizards to show up. Funny, I don't remember reading about this part of the job in those pamphlets McGonagall gave me. And why do I have to be the drunk bum? Why does Samuel get to be the guy eating at the warm, dry restaurant across the street?"_

The distinctive pop of someone Apparating stopped Harry's train of thought. He froze in place, refusing to turn and look, but tried to control his breathing in order to appear asleep. He heard several more pops and then footsteps and low voices.

"Well, what do we have here? Another pathetic Muggle?" Harry's breath exploded from his chest as one of the wizards kicked him sharply in the ribs. He grunted in pain and rolled over. Thinking quickly, he moaned in a thick, raspy voice that accompanied his old, weather beaten face and long white hair. "Who's there? Who's kicking me?" Harry pretended not to be able to see the wand aimed directly at him nor the grinning face of the wizard holding it.

"McNair! That's enough."

"But I just want to have some fun. Besides, nobody will miss this useless old Muggle."

Harry lay on the ground whimpering softly even as he clutched his wand tightly under his badly patched coat. "_Listen McNair, and you might live just a little bit longer,_" he thought. "_I want to make sure you're all there before I make a move…go on, leave me alone…don't make me take you guys down early. Go on, go inside._"

"Listen McNair. If the Muggles find a dead body here, they'll be all over this place, looking for answers, even for a worthless Muggle like this. Now get inside and wait for the others, I'll take care of this. _Obliviate!"_

Harry braced his mental defenses as soon as he heard the first syllable of the spell. They held and he was able to deflect the full force of the spell. Nevertheless, his head snapped back against the brick wall, forcing him to see stars. He collapsed back into the filthy trash of the alley and lay motionless. Through one eyelid that he left partially open, he watched the wizard march through a small wooden door on the opposite side of the alley.

Harry sat up groggily and rubbed his head. He glanced up to curse the falling rain again and noticed a dark shape slowly descending and growing larger. The bird, which turned out to be an owl, landed on the sill of a third floor window and began tapping the window. Harry stared at the owl for a moment and then tapped a small button on the plastic piece that fit snugly behind his ear. Samuel had warned him against using any spells or magical items, since they might set off any wards that the Death Eaters had guarding their meeting place. The muggle cell phone in Harry's pocket was set to automatically dial Samuel's.

"Hello, this is Jim speaking," replied Samuel.

Harry rolled his eyes at having to go through the verification procedure Samuel had insisted that they use.

"Hi dad, it's Bobby. I missed the school bus again," replied Harry.

"OK, how can I help?"

"Listen, we got a problem. We've got to go in now," whispered Harry urgently.

"Patience, boy. We want to make sure all of your friends are there before…"

"I know. But there's been a change of plans. Someone sent a message from my school. We…"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive dad. It's gotta be now. We need to find out who sent it."

"Fine, I'll be at the front door in forty-five minutes. Be ready."

He quickly looked up. The window had been opened and the owl was nowhere to be seen. Glancing both ways down the alley, Harry quickly glanced at his watch and watched the seconds count down as he slowly stood, trying to shake out the cramps and muscle aches. His side ached slightly where he had been kicked. "_I owe you one, McNair,"_ he thought grimly. He concentrated for a moment, trying to determine if Samuel was correct in assuming that there were spell detection wards in place. He felt a slight tingle and suspected that there were. With fifteen seconds before Samuel was to arrive at the front door, Harry pulled out his wand and began the complicated incantation that would prevent any of them from Apparating away. Dimly, he heard a bell going off inside the house. So Samuel had been right, they did have defensive wards in place. Satisfied that none of them would escape, he stood slightly to the side of the door and bellowed, "_Reducto!" _

The door blasted apart and then a second explosion propelled all the door fragments straight ahead into the alley while Harry threw his arm in front of his face in a defensive reaction. Though he was out of the direct line of the explosive trap, Harry was still hit by a few pieces and flying splinters. He paused for a moment, trying to sense other traps and then ran through the smoking doorway. His eyes immediately adjusted to the gloom of the dark hallway. A door down the hallway was opening and Harry saw at least one pair of eyes looking out. He saw a dark cloak and didn't hesitate as he raised his wand and sprinted forward. "_Reducto!"_

The door blasted inward, right off of its hinges and sent wood splinters flying through the room. Harry crouched as he stepped through the doorway and one spell flew harmlessly over his head. He reached under his cloak inside his pouch and pulled out a small globe and tossed it towards the two figures he saw against the wall. Both were immediately trapped within the strong, sticky fibers of a large web. Harry cast a silencing spell on them, then summoned both of their wands which he immediately snapped and left on the ground. He heard a few noises and returned to the hallway. He saw a shadowy figure ahead and raised his wand but realized it was Samuel heading for the stairs. Harry smiled, cloaked himself in invisibility, and shapeshifted into his dragonform. He easily passed Samuel climbing the steps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure hiding on one of the landings, waiting for Samuel. Harry swooped down and bit the man deeply on the neck. The man twitched once before falling to the floor unconscious with a loud thud. Harry saw a smile break across Samuel's face as he reached the landing.

"Good job, Potter, but you'll probably want to rinse your mouth out later. I'm sure Death Eaters can't taste that good." He then chuckled when he heard a soft cough and what sounded like a snake hissing and spitting.

Samuel moved cautiously down a hallway on the second floor, while Harry hovered behind him silently and invisibly. There was a flash of movement and Samuel sprinted after the fleeing Death Eater. Harry moved to fly after them, but then got blown backwards as an enormous explosion engulfed the hallway. Harry transformed back to his human form and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs again. He spotted Samuel laying quietly about ten feet in front of him. He kneeled and quickly found a pulse. Fifteen feet further down the hallway were the charred remains of the Death Eater. Apparently the Death Eater had forgotten about that particularly nasty defensive ward and, luckily for Samuel and Harry, had saved them the trouble of disarming it. Making his decision quickly, Harry cast a disillusionment charm on Samuel and then left him where he was as he quickly finished checking the rest of the second floor for Death Eaters. Finding no more threats on the second floor, he ascended to the third floor by himself.

Approaching one of the doors on the third floor, Harry's keen hearing discerned voices in the room angrily discussing strategy. He shifted back to his human form and listened for a moment, making his own plans. He then took a risk and teleported to the other side of the door, praying there wasn't a chair or something that was in the space in which he would appear. There wasn't and he quickly took in the scene before him while he was still invisible.

One wizard was beside the door with his wand out, waiting to attack whoever came through. A witch was waiting behind a heavy desk, also aiming her wand at the door. The third wizard stood by the fireplace had his wand out as well, but was busy watching a small parchment finish burning. The owl sat perched on a chair by the window, but had no reply message attached to its leg.

Harry teleported to the far side of the room and launched a powerful stunner at the witch hiding behind the large desk. She fell over the top of the desk and lay still while both wizards turned in shock towards Harry, who had disappeared again. He reappeared beside the wizard by the door and launched a vicious hand strike at the man's throat. He dropped his wand and raised both of his hands to his throat as he started to slump to his knees. Harry caught him before he fell to the ground and spun him around in front of him to use as a human shield. The wizard took the full brunt of the spell but was still thrown back into Harry, pinning him to the wall for a moment.

Harry teleported again and was blasted by freezing shards of ice.

"I guess McNair has learned his lesson for picking on defenseless Muggles. But then again, you're no common Muggle are you Potter?" laughed the final wizard.

"How did you know…Somebody from Hogwarts tipped you off I was gone, didn't they…"

"The Dark Lord always said you were a clever boy, far too clever…"

Harry moved as if to brush the ice from his arms and chest while listening but instead launched a stunning spell which the wizard easily dodged, as if he had been expecting it.

The two circled warily for a moment, ignoring the coughing wheezes from the heavily bleeding McNair. Harry changed his form back to his normal appearance.

"The problem with you Death Eaters is that none of you are too clever, always choosing the wrong side, the wrong creep to follow, and you're always getting in each other's way," hissed Harry. "After that spell you hit McNair with, I'm not sure he's going to make it back to his cell in Azkaban. Tell you what, you tell me which of your Death Snacking friends is hiding at Hogwarts, and I'll go easy on you. Your master couldn't beat me, and neither will you."

In response, the remaining wizard swung his arm in a large arc and muttered, "_Inflammatio arcus!" _A roaring fire rushed towards Harry, causing the carpet and walls to burst into flame as well.

Harry quickly countered with a fire charm that prevented him from being hurt by the flames. As the flames grew around him, Harry stretched out a hand and began pulling in the energy from the fire. He then held his wand upright and spun it in a tight circle. He then spoke "_Aire Vaccuous," _pointed to the window, and took a deep breath. With a tinkle of glass, the window exploded outwards. The owl, which had been squawking loudly in fright, took the opportunity to escape through the window. There was a loud whoosh as all of the air left the room in a rush, extinguishing the flames. The dark wizard gasped, but there was no air left in the room as Harry moved forward quickly. The wizard feebly tried to lift his wand, but Harry kicked him solidly in the wrist. There was a loud snap and his wand went flying.

The curtains by the broken window fluttered strongly as air rushed back into the room. The dark wizard, clutching his broken wrist, gasped desperately for air as he stared angrily at Harry.

Harry raised his wand threateningly as he stepped nearer, "Who sent the owl from Hogwarts? Who is there?"

The wizard gave a crazy laugh. "Potter!" he spat. "I'm not going back to Azkaban. And I'm not telling you anything. So do your worst Potter."

"Well, I can always talk to one of your buddies here. Don't worry, I'll find your accomplice at Hogwarts."

"They don't know who it was, they can't help you." Then he laughed again.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to get some Veritaserum. You'll give him up soon enough." As Harry aimed his wand to cast a binding charm, the door burst open. Harry spun and realized it was Samuel charging into the room. He turned back towards the wizard who had dove for his wand. Harry yelled out "_Stupefy!"_ as Samuel shouted "_Incarceo!"_ Their shouts mingled with the sounds of the third spell that was cast, "_Obliviate!"_ But he didn't cast it at either Harry or Samuel, his wand was pointed at his own head. All three spells hit their mark and left the wizard unconscious on the charred floor.

Samuel cast binding charms on the other witch and wizard, as well as a spell to slow McNair's bleeding, while Harry asked about Samuel's condition. "Are you alright? I can't believe that guy cast a spell that took out his own guy as well."

"I'll be fine. There's no such thing as loyalty among dark wizards. They don't care who they kill as long as they get what they want." As Harry turned to check the fireplace for surviving scraps of the message that had been burnt there he added, "By the way, you did the right thing, leaving me there with a disillusionment charm. It was more important to finish clearing out the house. But you didn't need to burn down the house, did you?"

"That wasn't my spell Samuel. Actually, I was the one who put it out. There's nothing left here of the message, or probably any other evidence, for that matter. And he said nobody else knew who was there at Hogwarts." He then glanced at the wizard lying on the floor. "And for some reason I doubt he'll be doing any talking anytime soon. I'm not sure what the effects of casting _Obliviate_ on yourself are but it can't be good when combined with the effects of the other two spells we hit him with."

"I doubt it. Well, let's finish searching this room for clues—that won't take long considering its condition—and then I'll call in the cavalry to finish mopping up."

"Why didn't you call in some Aurors to help us out?"

"Two reasons. Besides Remus, I don't know any of them. And I don't know if Remus and Arthur have had time to find and get rid of all the bad ones yet."

Harry nodded and then they searched the room thoroughly, but Samuel was right. There was nothing indicating whether the escaped Death Eaters had any further plans, where the remaining Death Eaters might be, or who the spy at Hogwart's might be. Their only hope was that the Aurors might be able to get some useful information out of the nine Death Eaters they had captured.

Lupin himself arrived with five Aurors shortly after Samuel notified him. He spoke with both Samuel and Harry briefly—he didn't seem very happy that Samuel had left him out of the loop or that he had brought Harry along with him. They both told their versions of the capture of the Death Eaters to Lupin and one of the other officers. Harry was very tired by the time he was done speaking with them.

Lupin pulled him aside after his second interview. "You've done an outstanding job here today, Harry."

"Come on, Remus, we didn't get all of them, and the only one who could have led us to the rest of the Death Eaters managed to make sure he couldn't give us any information. And it's my fault, because we went in early."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Harry. You made the right call. You might have not been able to get all of them here today. And now we know that we have to be extra careful at Hogwarts. None of them escaped today. You and Samuel are both fine. That's all that matters. That's how these battles are fought Harry. A little bit at a time. Very seldom do you get to wipe out the entire enemy in one day, like you did with Voldemort. And we know now that we didn't even get all of them that day Harry. Now go back to school and take a couple of days off—I'll handle the rest of the paperwork. I understand you have a tournament you need to win."

Harry grinned. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll take off then. But let me talk to Samuel first." Lupin told him which room he was in and Harry walked out after saying goodbye.

Harry knocked on the door and entered. Samuel and the Auror looked up. "Lupin told me to head on back to school, so unless there is something else you need me to do…"

Samuel smiled. "Nah, I think we've got it from here. Go back and have fun in the tournament. And give that girlfriend of yours a big kiss. And give her one for me."

Harry smiled widely and snapped a jaunty salute. "Yes sir."

"And Potter, you did good today."

"Thanks Samuel."

Hermione was sitting quietly in the stands, glumly watching the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, with her hand clasped around her pendant and her thumb rubbing it absentmindedly. Suddenly she leaped out of her seat and began shoving her way through the shouting crowd.

Ginny grabbed her shoulder from behind and asked, "Where are you going Hermione? They're still playing!"

"He's back, Gin. He's back!" And she flashed a bright smile before she turned and finally made her way to the stairs. For the first time all day, Ginny smiled too as she watched her friend run down the stairs.

"_Where are you? Are you OK?"_

"_I'm fine, Mione. I just need a shower and some food. And a nap. It was a long night."_

"_Well, I'll run down to the kitchens and get some food from Dobby. Then I'll meet you back in the common room in fifteen minutes. How does that sound?"_

"_Sounds great. How is the tournament going?"_

"_I'll tell you later."_

"_That bad, huh?"_

"_Just go take your shower. Don't be long, I can't wait to see you."_

"_Great. I'll see you in a bit."_

Dobby nearly broke a basket loading it with sandwiches, fruit, and pastries. Hermione had to cast a hover charm on it to get it back to the common room. Harry wasn't down yet, so she sat down in a couch by the fire to wait. He didn't take long. As soon as he stepped off the last stair, she ran over to him and smothered him in a huge hug. "I missed you Harry. I'm glad you're back." She didn't notice him wince slightly.

"Me too, Mione. I'm back in one piece, just like ordered. Everything's fine now."

They stood there, glad to be back together even though it had been less than a day they had been apart. A rumble from Harry's stomach broke the quite moment and both broke out into laughter. "I think Dobby sent enough food to fix that particular problem Harry," chuckled Hermione. They sat down and Harry ate and filled Hermione in on everything that had happened since he left last night. When he was done, Hermione told him about her day—Harry was especially interested in the confrontation between her and Ron in the Great Hall and asked her if she had noticed anything out of the ordinary. She then told him about their first match with Ravenclaw that he missed that morning, and what she had seen of the second match of the day. Finally caught up on events and full of food, Harry stretched out on the sofa with his head in Hermione's lap and quickly fell asleep while she played softly with his hair. Hermione simply sat and watched the flames in the fire, just happy to be with Harry again.

Perhaps two hours later, Hermione heard the door open and in poured a number of Gryffindor students. The dull muttering she heard suddenly quieted and when she looked away from the fireplace, she saw several of the students had spotted her and Harry resting on the couch.

"Harry's back!" shouted one shocked fifth year student. Harry flinched, but didn't wake up fully.

"Quiet!" hissed Hermione. Several of the students backed up a step.

"Harry's back!" shouted another voice from behind the couple. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly while Hermione took a deep breath to try and calm herself as Ron walked around the couch.

"Enjoying a little nap Harry? I hope you enjoyed your little trip—it's not like we had anything important going on here. Just the first game of the Quidditch tournament is all! Oh, by the way, in case Hermione forgot to mention it, we lost our first match because our star seeker decided not to show up for the game!"

"Shut up Ron!" snarled Ginny. "Maybe if you and the other boys on the team had been focusing on the game instead of that little French tart playing for Ravenclaw you might have stopped a few more shots."

"Maybe if you had caught the snitch earlier when you had the chance instead of letting their Seeker cut you off…"

"Ron, he nearly knocked her off of her broom. I don't think you can blame her for not catching the Snitch right then," countered Hermione.

"Oh shut up Hermione, nobody was talking to you," snapped Ron peevishly.

Harry stood up suddenly right in front of Ron. "That's enough," he announced quietly. "There's no need for you to be barking at Ginny and Hermione when it's me you're pissed at." Though he had to look up at Ron, it was Ron who backed up a step.

"You're right, Potter, I am pissed at you. I can't believe you just took off and left all of us high and dry. Your team and your house—you let all of us down. We were depending on you and you just took off for some reason. Why? I think you owe me an explanation." There was complete silence in the room as most of the Gryffindors watched in slightly frightened shock.

Harry glared at him before replying in a chillingly quiet voice. "Do I? There are some things that are more important than Quidditch, Ron. And you know I wouldn't have just left without a good reason. Now if you want to continue this discussion, we can do it somewhere else."

All eyes turned to Ron. "Fine, let's go," he snapped, while glaring at Harry. Harry matched his stare, but Ron didn't back down. Then, to the shock of everyone present, the two best friends simply disappeared.


	27. Ch 27 Quidditch Weekend

Ch 27 Quidditch Weekend

Harry and Ron reappeared on top of the Astronomy tower.

"So, you going to thrash me in private, huh, Harry? That's considerate of you," snarled Ron, reaching for his wand.

"Shut up for once and listen Ron. You want an explanation, I'll give you one. I tried to tell you last night, but you weren't in our room working on plays like you said. Samuel found me and Hermione last night and told us he had a lead on where some of the Death Eaters were hiding out. So Samuel and I left last night and staked out their place, hoping to catch all of them."

Ron's jaw had dropped. "Why didn't Hermione tell me?"

"You didn't give her much of a chance."

"Ohh, right. Did you get them?"

"Some of them. There might have been more coming, but I think someone tipped them off that I had left the castle. An owl came from Hogwarts…"

All the color drained from Ron's face. "Oh Harry! I was shouting in the Great Hall this morning that you were gone…anybody could have heard…do you suppose there is a Death Eater here at Hogwarts? I am sooo sorry for doubting you Harry. I…I don't know what to say."

Harry sighed. "You don't need to say anything, Ron. But you need to trust me a little more. And you need to learn to control your temper. And Ron, don't mention any of this to anyone—we have no idea who the spy could be."

"It's probably Malfoy," muttered Ron.

"Knock it off Ron. I know you still hate his guts, but he did save Hermione and me last year."

"And then he tried to kill her during dueling practice," replied Ron.

"Look, I don't know what his problem has been recently, but I doubt it's Malfoy. Now, if there's nothing else, let's go back and figure out how we're going to finish off this tournament."

"Good idea. Let's go."

They reappeared in the Gryffindor common room, much to the surprise of their classmates. Ron broke the silence by announcing, "Quidditch team, meet me over in the corner in five minutes, we need to fine tune some strategy for Hufflepuff tomorrow. Hermione, Ginny, I'm really sorry I exploded at you earlier, I was way out of line. Come on Harry," and he patted him on the side.

When Harry winced, Hermione immediately stood up with a look of concern.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ron softly.

"It's nothing," insisted Harry.

"_Harry, it's not nothing. What did you forget to mention?"_

Harry looked at her and sighed. "_One of the Death Eaters, I think it was McNair, kicked me in the ribs while I was watching the backdoor in the alley."_

Hermione looked at him crossly and muttered, "You should have told me earlier, Harry." Then to Ron she said, "I'll take him down to Madame Pomfrey and have her check him."

"Harry," Ron paused when both Harry and Hermione looked at him, "just make sure you get feeling better. We'll manage without you if we need to tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll be flying tomorrow."

Hermione snorted and grabbing Harry by the elbow, leading him out of the common room.

Madame Pomfrey snorted in disbelief as she examined Harry's black and blue ribs. "I don't even know why I bother patching you up anymore, Potter. You just come in the next week with something else bruised or broken."

"Oh, I just like to keep you on your toes—you know that."

"Now drink this and then lie still, this potion will mend those two cracked ribs you've got. You're lucky neither of them punctured your lung. How you managed that, I have no idea. I didn't think you were even playing in that silly tournament today."

"I wasn't," sputtered Harry, choking on the foul tasting potion. "But I plan on flying tomorrow."

"Well then I'm sure I'll see you again tomorrow, Potter." Hearing the door opening she called out, "Go back to your common room. Mr. Potter will be just fine by tomorrow and he doesn't need any more visitors tonight."

"But Madame Pomfrey, I promise I will trouble your patient for only a few minutes," explained Dumbledore.

"Very well, a few minutes then. It's not like anyone listens to me anyways," she muttered and wandered off to her office, satisfied that Harry had finished the potion and was lying still in bed.

"Congratulations, Harry, on a job well done. I hope you will be feeling better by tomorrow."

"Thanks, how did you know I was back?"

"Well, besides the fact that all of the Gryffindor students I have seen seem to be in incredibly high spirits, I spoke briefly with Remus and Samuel an hour ago."

"Ahhh."

"And they were both extremely pleased at your accomplishments today."

"Have they learned anything? Do they know who the…" Harry looked around quickly and then spoke very softly, "spy is?"

"I am afraid not. Nobody seems to know for sure. Do not worry, we will be watching very carefully. Now I will let you get some rest, no doubt you will need it for tomorrow." Dumbledore stood and turned to leave.

Hermione couldn't resist. "So did your discussion with Professor McGonagall go better after you chucked me out of your office?"

Dumbledore paused, but did not turn around to look at the two teens. "Not that it is any of your business, but no, it did not go much better after you left, Miss Granger." Harry and Hermione could detect a note of amusement in his tone. "I imagine she has a few words for you as well, Harry, about forgetting to inform her of your departure. Good night." Then he left.

Harry stared at the closing door apprehensively.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you," promised Hermione teasingly.

"I'm not scared of McGonagall…well, maybe just a little bit…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Harry. I doubt she'll do anything until after the tournament is over. Who knows, if you win it, maybe she'll be more lenient…"

"Thanks, Mione. I feel loads better now."

"But if you lose, well, then I don't know what she might…"

Harry closed his eyes and replied, "Good night, Hermione. I think you can stop trying to make me feel better now."

Sunday morning during breakfast, Ron was holding a Quidditch war meeting with the other players at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down and started chewing on a piece of toast.

"Here's how I see it," started Ron. "If Hufflepuff can beat Ravenclaw today, then both of them will be one and two, and both will be out of the tournament. So far, nobody has beat Slytherin. Thanks to Harry's quick work last night, we're back in at one win, one loss. All we have to do is beat Slytherin this afternoon and then we'll be tied with them in wins and losses. And then we'll probably have to play some kind of tiebreaker. But if Ravenclaw manages to win today, then there will have to be some sort of three way playoff."

"Ravenclaw is not going to win today, bro. Their goalkeeper is good, but she got hurt too bad last night, she can't play today. Their seeker is mediocre at best and their best chaser was Delecour. And ever since the other teams have been drinking those anti-glamour potions, they've been complete rubbish. Even Hufflepuff will be able to beat them. No, all we have to worry about is beating Slytherin. Any ideas how they'll decide the winner? Will there be a playoff match or what?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. But I do know that Slytherin has been rolling up the points in their victories—they've scored a lot more points than we have. They might try to make the case that if there is a tie, then it should be based on points, not a sudden death playoff match or something. I'll go talk to McGonagall after breakfast to see if she knows." He kept discussing strategies with Harry, Ginny, and the others during breakfast.

When the owls dropped off the mail, Hermione gasped in astonishment as she read the front page of the paper. "_Harry, the raid is in the paper already!"_

"What!" half shouted Harry before lowering his voice. He leaned over to look at the article Hermione had been skimming.

"Ministry Refuses to Confirm Rumors of Raid on Death Eaters.

Only weeks after assuming office, it seems the new Minister is already achieving dramatic results. Sources within the Ministry confirm that a successful raid on a former Death Eater headquarters resulted in the capture of nearly a dozen of the Death Eaters remaining at large. Our source indicated that the Aurors acted on information provided by an anonymous tip and resulted in a fairly routine capture.

When asked to comment, Minister Weasley refused, saying only, "I cannot either confirm or deny the rumors surrounding this alleged raid. We wish to emphasize to the public that we are doing everything possible to recapture these murderers and bring them back to justice. Thank you."

Retired Auror Rudy Murphy had this to say, "The Minister is handling this just right. If the Ministry has captured several Death Eaters, they will not admit it right away—they won't want the other escaped convicts to know who or how they were captured. If they do have them in custody right now, they're being interrogated to discover any additional information that might help them to track down the other Death Eaters. In an investigation like this, you never hold a press conference to announce who you've captured—it might give some sort of advantage to those who remain at large. And whoever leaked this story to the papers is not doing the public a favor, in fact he might be endangering it to get his moment of fame. Now they'll be more on guard, and more cautious then before. It might be harder to catch them now. When they find out who it was who leaked it, and they always do, they ought to chuck him into Azkaban along with the rest of 'em."

Reactions from the public have been ecstatic…"

"_Good. At least my name stayed out of the story," _sighed a relieved Harry as he finished reading the rest of the article. Harry was thankful that few students bothered to take a paper. He hoped nobody would make the connection between the raid and his absence on Friday. He tried to return his focus to the upcoming match, but kept wondering whether the Aurors were having any luck gaining any new information about the remaining Death Eaters.

Ravenclaw lost their match later that morning as Ginny had predicted. The following match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was unusually brutal, even by their standards. Every year Slytherin seemed to boast exceptionally good Beaters, and this year they had an American transfer student who was exceptionally talented. The two Slytherin Beaters had intimidated most of the Chasers they had faced in the tournament.

For the match with Gryffindor, they had altered their strategy. Both Beaters were focusing on no other player but Harry, sending every Bludger they got their bats on his way. Malfoy wasn't even bothering to look for the Snitch, but instead acted as a fourth Chaser. An hour into the match, Ron called a second timeout though Gryffindor was only down by sixty. He watched as Harry slowly limped over to their huddle.

"We can't keep this up. I can't block all of the goals with four of them shooting at the hoops consistently…"

"Well, it's not our fault! If you would…"

"Gin, I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just stating the facts. Obviously they're gambling big playing with four Chasers that Harry won't find the Snitch early. But if they build a big enough lead, it won't matter if Harry does catch the it. And with their Beaters, I'm not sure Harry is going to last another half hour up there."

"Hey! I'll hold up," insisted Harry, rubbing a sore shoulder.

"Harry, I know you're the best Seeker that's played here in years, but it only takes one lucky shot and you're out of the game. And how many shots have you dodged today? Eighty? Ninety? A hundred? Even you can't keep dodging forever."

"So you got a plan chief?"

"Yeah, here's what we're going to do. We're going to see just how badly they want to win today."

As the action intensified again, the roar from the crowd and the hammering of Bludgers drowned out the sounds of the announcer. For the players, their entire focus was on chasing the Quaffle and avoiding the Bludgers. A few minutes later, Harry was again diving straight through another one of the Slytherin Chaser formations. Two of the Chasers barely missed getting decapitated by their own Beaters as Harry wove in among them, daring the Beaters to try and hit him. A minute later Malfoy took a Bludger full in the back and fell hard to the ground, and the Slytherins were forced to take an injury time out amidst the deafening cheers of the Gryffindors. Wearily, the Gryffindors huddled up again as Ron began speaking.

"Excellent Harry. If they have any brains, they'll back off a bit now, unless they want to risk taking out their own team. If they do back off, we'll start running the Hydra formations with the Flame and Fang options. But if they want to be stubborn and keep focusing on Harry, this is what we'll do. Harry, you start playing Chaser on the right wing. Beth, you'll take Gin's spot as point Chaser and run the plays—now you won't be passing with Harry, he'll be busy distracting and disrupting the Beaters and the other Chasers, so it will be basically a twin Chaser attack. Use some of the Double Dragon maneuvers we've been practicing. Gin, I want you to play spy above, watching for the Snitch. Make a few passes to make them think you're still playing Chaser, but I want you to really focus on the Snitch. Take it if you have a shot at it. I'll be watching you as well and help out if I can. Jake, your job is to cover Gin if one of the Beaters leaves Harry. Looks like ferret-boy is up again, let's go!"

Undaunted, the Slytherins renewed their attack. The whirling melee in the center of the field continued. Harry shook off a glancing blow to his left arm, grimacing tightly but managing to hang on to his broom. The Slytherin Chaser to his right took the next Bludger right to the head and dropped like a rock. Dumbledore was able to catch him with a hovering charm before he hit the ground. The Slytherins brought in a backup Chaser, who only lasted three minutes before taking a Beater bat to the ribs. Harry had barrel rolled at the last second and the Slytherin Beater knocked another of his teammates to the turf below. Slytherin brought in their second replacement.

"Only one left, Ferret!" shouted Ron mockingly.

"Stuff it Weasel!" replied Malfoy.

Harry played in disbelief. Malfoy wanted so badly to take him out of the game that he continued to have his Beaters focus on him, even at the expense of losing more goals or even the Snitch.

Harry continued dodging among the Slytherin Chasers, causing them to turn the Quaffle over to one of the Gryffindor Chasers who would then streak towards the Slytherin goals. Harry followed them, swooping in front of the retreating defenders, cutting through their defensive spacing and dragging the Slytherin Beaters behind him. This further disrupted the attention of the defending Slytherins, who had to watch out for not only the pressing Gryffindor Chasers but also one of the stray Bludgers sent by their own Beaters. While the Beaters continued to focus solely on Harry, he made sure he was never more than a foot or two from one of the Slytherin players.

Amidst the constant swirling, diving players in the middle of the field, Ginny occasionally flew up out of the whirling mass of players to try and catch a glimpse of the Snitch. Twenty minutes later, Gryffindor was out of replacements and only had one Chaser still flying besides Gin. Slytherin too, was out of replacement players and when both of their Beaters collided trying to hit Harry with their clubs, Malfoy took the place of the Slytherin who didn't regain consciousness. Only when Gryffindor scored twenty points in the space of thirty seconds did Malfoy seem to realize that his strategy was finally breaking down. Out of time outs, he tried to call out new instructions to their two remaining Chasers and the other Beater. Meanwhile, Ginny had spotted the Snitch flying low heading towards the Gryffindor goals. She dove towards it as Malfoy tried to find a way through the tangle of flying brooms in the center of the field. Malfoy saw her diving and leaned forward, trying to gain every bit of speed possible. He was ahead of her, closer to the Snitch, and then swore as it suddenly slowed and then reversed direction and he overshot it. He banked as quickly as he could to turn and follow it and was nearly knocked from his broom as Ginny slammed into him with bone jarring force. Her flying body check into Malfoy helped her stop and turn the opposite way as the Snitch zipped away from the pair.

Smiling as she accelerated, she shouted over her shoulder, "Nothing personal Malfoy, just looking for the Snitch!"

Malfoy shouted something rude and unintelligible as he tried to catch up to her. He chased her back towards the Slytherin end of the field, both dodging the other fliers as they pursued the hyperactive Snitch. The Snitch dived under the left goal and then looped back towards the left, climbing in front of the crowd. Ginny started following and then feeling Malfoy coming up fast behind her managed to duck to the side just in time to avoid Malfoy's elbow aimed at her head. His hip hit her shoulder and sent her flying into a crowd of Hufflepuffs in the stands who were kind enough to break her fall.

Malfoy shouted, "Payback's rough, eh Weasley!" and laughed loudly as he watched her careen out of control into the crowd. He then looked back to find the Snitch and dove back down towards the pitch as he spotted the flash of gold. However, with all of his focus on the Snitch, he failed to notice the two angry Gryffindors bearing down on him as he headed back towards the center of the pitch. Madame Hooch was blowing madly on her whistle, trying to call for a foul on Malfoy, but nobody was paying her any attention.

Malfoy was still grinning as he stretched to reach for the Snitch. His eyes widened in fright as he saw Potter bearing down straight for him, his left hand extended to catch the Snitch. Malfoy leaned forward and felt the wings brush his finger tips. Despite the fact that the Snitch and Harry were flying in opposite directions at nearly full speed, Harry managed to snatch the Snitch just out of the grasp of Malfoy and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. Malfoy screamed in anger and then out of the corner of his eye glimpsed movement. He tried to duck as an enraged Ron flew past him. Instead of catching a forearm full in the face, he simply caught an elbow in the forehead. His head snapped back and then he rolled off backwards off his broom, out cold before his body bounced hard on the ground. Ron merely grunted, "Yeah, payback's rough eh Ferret?" and then scanned the Hufflepuff crowd for signs of his sister.

The crowd was roaring and Hooch swooped in, her whistle blasting. "Malfoy, out! Weasley out! Potter, amazing catch! Gryffindor wins!"

Meanwhile, Gryffindor students were swarming the field. Both Harry and Ron landed on the ground, and Harry ran over quickly to prevent Ron from getting any closer to Malfoy.

"Nobody hits my sister and gets away with it!"

"Easy, Ron. Cool off! Look, here she comes. She looks fine." Both looked up to see Ginny flying over to see them with the rest of the team. Bedlam reigned on the field while Madame Pomfrey and several of the Slytherins helped Malfoy and the Gryffindor students began celebrating.

Dumbledore finally restored order with a loud announcement. "Quiet, please, quiet. As many of you are aware, we currently have a tie in the tournament. Rather than count the number of team members still able to stand upright, the tie will be decided by a special match. One player from each team will be selected to catch the Snitch. There will be two Bludgers as well, one to chase each of the Seekers. Each of the Seekers will be provided with a school broom of equal speed and ability, no personal brooms will be allowed. This match will be decided solely on the talent of the individual Seeker. Whoever catches the Snitch first will win the match and the tournament. This match will begin in one hour."

Dumbledore set up a tent so that Madame Pomfrey could begin treating all of the injured Gryffindor and Slytherin players. A few moments later, Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked up as Hermione burst in, with huge red streaks on her cheeks.

Expecting a sermon, Harry was pleased when she simply asked if they were going to be OK. Harry grinned and nodded. They quit talking when Madame Pomfrey barged in, muttering about foolish old headmasters and barbaric gladiatorial contests being inappropriate for schoolchildren. When Ron asked how Malfoy was doing, she replied irritably, "Well, his head is still attached to his body, despite your best efforts to separate the two, if that is what you mean."

"Did you see what he did to my sister?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley—I'm not blind. But that's why I dislike these contests, someone is always looking to get even with someone else for something that happened in one of them."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, but said nothing further. After she left, Harry stood up and began stretching out his sore and aching muscles when McGonagall arrived.

"Mr. Weasley, you will be serving a detention with me next week for the flagrant foul you committed on Mr. Malfoy during the match and…"

"Did you see what he did to my sister?"

"Of course!" she snapped. "But that is no excuse to lose your temper and stoop to his level. That said, I wish to congratulate you on a hard won victory. And by hard won, I mean that some of the other players will probably be out for another day or two. That was certainly one of the more, err…physical matches Hogwarts has seen in several years. And how are you feeling Miss Weasley?"

"I'll be just fine after Harry's finished off Malfoy in the next match, I've spent an hour soaking in a warm tub, and I'm back in the Gryffindor common room enjoying the victory celebration tonight," she replied with a grin.

"That was a quite a hit you took from Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," observed McGonagall.

"I grew up with six brothers and they play a lot rougher. Frankly, Malfoy hits about as hard as a flobberworm."

Concealing her grin, McGonagall turned to leave.

"Hey! I'm doing fine, too, thanks for asking," added Harry.

"Of course you are Mr. Potter. The only way you wouldn't be out flying again in forty minutes was if you were flat on your back out cold. Am I correct?"

Harry just grinned.

"Good. Now go out and win this tournament Potter." She then turned and left to visit the other students again.

In the center of the pitch, mounted on one of the school's Cloudsweep Fives, Malfoy glared at Harry with undisguised hatred in his eyes. Harry glared back, and then cracked a smile when he saw the huge goose egg on Malfoy's forehead.

"You're going down this time Potter. It's just you and me today. Everybody is going to see what a fake you are today, and how I'm the best seeker in the school."

"That's funny, Malfoy—you've never beaten me before. At anything."

"Your parents, especially your dad, thought they were funny too. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter."

Harry's green eyes smoldered and his face became a stony mask.

Malfoy noticed and laughed. "Hit a sore spot Potter?" he mocked.

Harry refused to reply and looked at Madame Hooch instead who was about to release the Snitch. She opened her hands and it soared skyward. Ten seconds later she blew her whistle and both Malfoy and Potter kicked off with their brooms, Malfoy staying slightly below Potter, watching his every move. Potter drifted slowly with the breeze, emptying his mind of everything—the announcer, the crowd beneath him, Malfoy and his barbed taunts—and simply let his eyes roam as they searched for a glint of gold. Five minutes passed and then ten. After fifteen, Malfoy began making various snide remarks which Harry completely ignored.

Suddenly he saw a metallic flash and less than a hearbeat later Harry was plummeting towards the ground, with Malfoy nearly even with him. The Snitch broke right and Harry followed, taking a more looping turn than he normally would, making slight allowances for the inferior broom he was riding. It was not nearly as fast or as agile as his own—therefore he had to compensate and fly just slightly less aggressively lest he push the broom beyond its limits. He barrel rolled suddenly, to avoid one of the Bludgers that came swooping at him—apparently they only flew at him once he was actively pursuing the Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Malfoy roll into an inverted loop perfectly, avoiding the other Bludger easily. Harry hid his astonishment—he hadn't thought Malfoy was that good. They hadn't flown against each other since the attack last spring, and Malfoy really hadn't been flying as a Seeker during the earlier match. Malfoy must have been practicing over the summer break.

Harry continued to track the flight of the elusive Snitch, with Malfoy close by on his left flank. They soared over the eastern stands, swerved back under one set of goals, and then looped back through the highest hoop before diving back steeply towards the pitch. Harry quickly realized he would have to gamble and try to anticipate where the Snitch might dart next, since there was no way he was going to be able to catch it on sheer speed alone on one of the school brooms. He ducked under one of the Bludgers and then suddenly he zoomed up and to the left while Malfoy, after throwing him a suspicious look, continued to follow the Snitch. When the Snitch did change direction, it did zoom upwards. But instead of going left it broke hard right. Harry yanked his broom up and to the left as hard as he could, going inverted for a moment before he rolled over right side up again. He temporarily lost sight of the Snitch, but aimed slightly ahead of where Malfoy was headed. Luckily, the Snitch darted his way and then moved away from both pursuing players. He twisted to avoid the oncoming Bludger and then braced for the impact he anticipated with Malfoy. Their shoulders and hips slammed into each other as they adjusted their angles of pursuit to the new path taken by the Snitch.

It dove, then began rising slowly in front of them. Still bumping each other, both leaned their brooms into shallow dives to intercept the fluttering Snitch. Malfoy's elbow slammed into Harry's ribs once, twice, and then a third time. Harry swung one of his legs forward and then kicked it back sharply against one of Malfoy's shins, trying to gain a little leverage or a slight lead. As Harry surged slightly ahead, Malfoy reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry threw his elbow straight back, extended his arm, and then rolled it up and over the top of Malfoy's left arm, breaking the grip and then Harry used it to push off a little more. They were closing in on the Snitch now, only a foot or so away, with Harry about six inches closer. The Snitch suddenly darted to the right slightly and Harry lunged forward before it got any closer to Malfoy. He almost reached it when he felt a fist slam into his ribs, making him wince and draw back reflexively.

Then the Snitch dropped down a bit. Harry dove too, and reached forward again. This time his fingers grabbed the ball and with an extra stretch, he was able to pull it safely into his grasp. He felt Malfoy's fingers clawing at his wrist, drawing blood and then he felt a sharp elbow catch him right below the eye. He snapped his head back and Malfoy's fist barely missed his cheek. His eye watering and fed up with Malfoy's cheap shots, he lifted his elbow and snapped it down viciously as he rolled slightly to the right. There was a sharp crack as he snapped off the front two feet of Malfoy's broom. Malfoy's right hand held on to the front part of the broken shaft, but the remaining part began spinning away as Malfoy started falling forward. Harry pulled up and to the left as Malfoy slammed into one of the heavy canvas flags hanging from the towers of the stadium. With a sickening crunch that immediately halted his forward momentum, Malfoy's body fell limply to the ground. Tired, and with his ribs and cheek aching, Harry descended to the ground. The cheers that had broken out when the announcer had called the match for Gryffindor had largely subsided as the crowd watched the brutal punches exchanged between the two longtime rivals. There was now an anxious silence enveloping the crowd as they watched for signs of life from Malfoy who once again lay still on the ground. Madame Pomfrey hurried over to check him, and stepped back as Malfoy pushed her away and slowly rose from the ground. The crowd burst out in cheers as Madame Hooch made the official announcement declaring Gryffindor the victors. Harry stood in the center of the stadium for a moment and watched Malfoy limp off the field before getting swamped by his teammates and fellow students.

Several hours later, the Gryffindors were still carrying on in the common room, led by Ron and his sister. Hermione found Harry sitting in a chair by the wall, a happy look plastered on his face.

"_What's the matter, Harry? You don't seem nearly as happy as you look,"_ she asked as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"_I still can't believe I did that to Malfoy."_

"_Well, he did have it coming."_

"_No doubt. But I was so mad, and I just reacted instead of thinking about it first."_ He suddenly turned and looked at her desperately. "_Mione, have I been acting angrier or more violent?"_

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she noticed the serious look on Harry's face and replied. "_No. If anything, you are remarkably restrained, considering everything you've been through and the amount of power you have."_

"_You don't think that maybe all of this Auror training is making me dangerous…I mean in the field, with Samuel, or against those Death Eaters, I act on instinct…I react…I mean, I think too, but I think about surviving and winning and tactics—not necessarily the morality of the situation. What if I can't turn that off when I come back to school? I didn't want to hurt Malfoy, well, OK, part of me did, but I could have just as easily killed him. I had my wand, there was half a dozen spells I could have used, I could have jabbed his eye, or crushed his larynx, or"_

"_and you snapped his broom, Harry. And it wasn't that bad of a fall, you weren't that far off the ground. You didn't use a spell or try to kill him, Harry. You reined in your instincts."_

"_I guess, but it kind of spooks me that I came that close. What if I snap and get angry during one of the duels—I could really hurt someone. I could kill someone."_

"_And the fact that you think about it and worry about it is proof of the fact that you won't let it happen. You're right, Harry, it is tough. But if anyone can do it, it's you Harry."_

"_Thanks, Mione. That means a lot."_

"_No problem. If you're still feeling guilty, I could always give you a detention."_

Harry laughed. _"I'm not feeling that guilty. Besides, McGonagall already gave me detention with Ron."_ It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

He smiled for a moment before a look of concern returned. "_But there is something very strange about Malfoy. He said something before the match started, something his father said to me a long time ago. And he said it exactly like his father had said it."_

"_But Harry, we know Malfoy is not using a Polyjuice potion. What do you think is…"_

"_I don't know, but there's something not right about Malfoy. I just can't figure out what it is."_

Meanwhile, the other students continued celebrating their victory.

Next chapter: The Halloween Ball


	28. Ch 28 The Halloween Ball

Author's Note—There has been concern expressed in several of my reviews about Atlantis itself. I promise, it is coming. Most of what they have been doing up until now has been doing research—which doesn't make for very exciting reading. Please trust me, there will be some very important hints about Atlantis coming soon, with bigger discoveries coming a little later. Enjoy the story.

The grey-haired wizard with the badly frayed cloak sat by himself at a table with his back to the wall. He dropped a few coins on the table as the short, limping witch dropped off a tall mug emitting sparks and green smoke with a grunt. She snatched up the money and walked back into the dingy, smoke-filled tavern. His hand hovered over the vile concoction for a moment and then his eyes returned to scanning the disreputable crowd. Though his eyes kept darting around, they returned time and again to a pair of wizards on the far side of the room, barely visible through the haze that hung thick in the air.

His eyes shifted quickly as the front door opened and in stepped a witch with a dark blue robe, her hood covering most of her features in shadow. The witch looked around and then moved slowly towards him. "Is this seat taken?"

"Yeah," grunted the wizard, dismissing her with disdain.

"Where are your manners, Harry Potter?" she whispered as she pulled out the chair and sat down.

Harry's eyes snapped back to the witch, staring at her intently. While his hands rested lightly on the table, there was no sign of anxiety or surprise on his face. "Excuse me, but do I look like a half-blind boy with a lightning bolt on his forehead? I wouldn't have any more drinks if I were you, witch." Then he turned away from her again and ignored her.

"Excellently played, Potter. You're very good. But I really don't have time for this game. However, I do have something for you, as long as you promise not to stun me again."

Harry snapped his attention back to the witch at his table and looked at her closely. "_It couldn't be!" _his mind screamed. "_He wouldn't dare come back to the wizarding world!"_ As if she could read his thoughts, the witch smiled.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't stun you right now," he growled.

"I've already proven that your wizard prison can't hold me. I won't go back there again."

"Then why shouldn't I kill you right now before you assassinate somebody else?" Harry's body slowly tensed for action.

"Because you're not a cold-blooded killer like I am. You had your chance. But I didn't come here to talk about the past, I have something you might be interested in seeing."

"What are you talking about? And why on earth should I trust you? You just admitted that you're nothing but a cold-blooded killer."

"True, but that has nothing to do with my general trustworthiness. But in light of our previous encounter, let me try to explain why I want to help you now."

Harry relaxed only slightly as he saw the witch draw a deep breath and look away before continuing. "Those potions they gave me, they didn't completely knock me out, they kept me awake but paralyzed and unable to do anything. And they forced me to relive the experiences of my past victims. Most of them deserved death, but there were some, too many, who were innocent victims—they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time—like this young woman you see before you. I saw things from perspectives I never could have imagined…" The Yonnua's eyes returned to Harry's face. "I can never fully undo what I have done, but I…I want to try and make things better."

"How? How are you going to make things better? You can't bring those you've murdered back to life."

"No, but I can track down those who would harm others. Like myself. Like the Death Eaters. I can save the lives of future victims…"

"By killing them?" hissed Harry. "You don't have the right to act as judge and…"

"I'm a hunter, it's what I do best. Besides, we both know you can't stop me unless you kill me. And they won't keep me in Azkaban alive, I'll either escape again or they'll have to kill me. So make your choice, kill me now or sentence me to death in Azkaban." The witch then sat in her chair and looked at Harry, waiting for him to decide.

Harry's thoughts raced through his head. "_What should I do? I can't just simply let him loose, can I? What if he killed another innocent victim? And yet Azkaban will never hold him—and he might kill somebody in his next escape. And I know what it would be like to be sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of your life and be drugged while there. And wasn't he proposing to do what I do as an Auror? Don't I hunt down evil and destroy it? But can I trust him?"_ And then a thought struck him._ "Did Dumbledore have a similar conversation with Snape years ago?"_ Harry looked up at the motionless witch and stared deep into her eyes before speaking. "If you want to make amends, why do it in the wizarding world? This form you have taken, she was not a witch. To the best of my knowledge, you have killed only two wizards. Most of your victims were probably Muggles. Why do you remain in the wizarding world where it is not as easy to pass yourself as a wizard? Wouldn't it be easier and safer to hunt down evil Muggles?"

The witch leaned forward and looked intently at Harry. "It would be easier in the Muggle world. But I have a terrible debt to repay, one that can never be fully satisfied. And some of the greatest dangers to the Muggle world lie in the wizarding world. If I can help eliminate some of those dangers, perhaps the burden I carry will grow lighter. If not, the loss of my life is of no great consequence."

Harry just sat and watched her closely, thinking.

"If it made you feel any better, I would give you a wizard's oath not to kill anybody except in self-defense."

"Except that you're not really a wizard. Or a witch in this case."

"Understand this, Potter, for me to be effective, I need information. And I cannot extract information from a corpse."

"But I thought…"

"The mind drain is exhausting, but not necessary lethal. But we Yonnua have never had a reason to allow a victim to survive before. Once I have the information I need from those I stalk, I will turn them over to your justice system, if that makes you feel better."

"It would. But why did you want to see me? Surely it wasn't just to tell me all this. And how did you find me here in Knockturn Alley?"

The witch chuckled. "Normally a good spy doesn't reveal their secrets, but I'll make an exception this once. I overheard you and your mentor talking during one of your drills in the Forbidden Forest. As for why I wanted to see you, here, have a look at these papers later." Harry felt a small, thick book brush his knee. Watching the room, he quickly slipped a hand under the table and grabbed it, placing it quickly into an inner pocket of his cloak.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Fudge was a fool, but an occasionally clever fool—the worst kind. He chose the wrong friends, but he kept a very careful eye on where the money from these friends went. I imagine the new Minister would like to have a look at some of those records—it might help him weed out a number of hidden enemies from both the Ministry and the Wizengamot."

Harry's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"From where Fudge himself had kept it in the hidden shelf in his library, of course. Remember Potter, information is one of the most powerful weapons of all. You know," she continued, pointing at the foaming, sparking mug, "it's tough to keep your wits about you drinking that stuff. Besides, that one looks like it would burn a hole right through your stomach."

Harry smiled and replied, "That's why I changed it to pumpkin juice."

The witch cracked another smile and finished. "Now I must be going." The witch stood to leave, then leaned back down and whispered, "Goodbye, Potter. And thank you for giving me a second chance." Then she turned and left.

Harry watched her leave, then glanced to the table he had been watching earlier. He knew they were already gone, he could no longer hear them conversing in his magical earpiece. He knew Samuel would be upset with him—he was supposed to be listening and learning how to find information from hostile sources. But if the information the Yonnua had given him was any good, he figured Samuel might overlook it this time. He waited another twenty minutes before leaving to rendezvous with Samuel, replaying the entire conversation with the Yonnua in his head and praying that he had made the right decision.

Later that evening, Harry sat across from Dumbledore in his office and finished his story. "And so I just let him walk out." He paused and then added. "Here's the book he left me. Samuel and I already checked it for trap spells—it seems clean." Harry got up and set the book lightly on Dumbledore's desk, then sat back down, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

Dumbledore watched Harry thoughtfully over his steepled fingers. "I wish I could tell you that this was the correct decision and that all will turn out well as a result. However, I do not have Professor Trelawney's gift of predicting the future. Nevertheless, from what you have told me, this Yonnua has undergone a remarkable transformation. Showing mercy and sparing an enemy's life is always a noble act, and sometimes even brings about positive results we never imagined. Such has proven to be the case with Professor Snape. Hopefully it will turn out to be the case with this Yonnua. Only time will tell."

"But what if he kills another innocent person when I could have prevented it. Their blood will be on my head."

"Harry, you cannot control the actions of all those around you, nor accept responsibility for all the consequences of their behavior. Life is so much more complex than that. Consider this: are you sure you could have captured him before he harmed or killed someone in the pub? Or if you did capture him, would you then be responsible if he escaped again and killed some guards in the process? You cannot burden yourself with that much responsibility, Harry. You did the best you could in a difficult situation—I would have followed the same course had I been there instead of you."

"That helps, Professor. Thanks."

"Have you looked at this book, Harry?"

"Briefly—I recognized a few names. Samuel and I were more worried about making sure it wouldn't blow up in our faces or portkey us somewhere nasty."

"Yes, yes, I can imagine," chuckled Dumbledore. "Ahh, this is very interesting," he continued as he flipped through a few pages. "Arthur will be very interested in looking at this as well, I imagine. Yes, this book should keep both Arthur and Madame Bones very busy for the next several months weeding out the bribed and the traitorous within the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot, if these accounts are true and can be verified. Do you mind if I pass this along?"

"That's why I brought it—I figured you and Arthur would get more use out of it than I would." Harry rose to leave. "Thanks again, Professor."

"I am always here for you, Harry, anytime you need to talk."

Harry found Hermione in the library looking at old newspapers and recounted the day's events. To his surprise, she was as open minded as Dumbledore about the Yonnua' s apparent change of heart, despite it's vicious attack on her.

"Of course his acts were evil, but I'm not sure he was. From what you've told me, it doesn't sound like the Yonnua really thought much about what they did. It sounds like most of them simply live in a very simple world of Darwinian struggle where only the most powerful and ruthless survive. Now I'm not trying to justify what they did, but if they had no real conception of morals, of the difference between right and wrong, then we can't hold them to the same standards we hold."

"Hermione, you can't worry about whether something attacking you is aware of the finer distinctions between right and wrong—not when lives are on the line. If you have a vampire trying to kill you, you have to destroy it if you can."

"I'm not saying you should Harry. But you can't really compare the Yonnua and vampires. They're different. Vampires at least have some concept of what is right and wrong. From what you've said, I'm not sure the Yonnua ever have. And both have free will to make their own choices, but vampires to a lesser extent because of their need for blood. There are spells that help reduce their attraction to human blood, but some refuse to use them—like werewolves who skip their potions. What I'm saying is that if he really has changed, this is a huge step. If he has truly changed, then there might be hope for the other Yonnua as well."

"You're not going to organize a support group or something for the Yonnua, are you?" joked Harry lightly.

Hermione chuckled good naturedly. "Of course not, that's completely different from the issue of elves' rights. But think about it, he might be able to provide a lot of help tracking down evil wizards."

"We'll see I guess. _If_ he can help and _if_ has really changed." Then he looked at the stacks of newspapers in front of Hermione. "Why are you looking at these newspapers? There's nothing about Atlantis in them is there?"

"No, but remember when you told me about Artemis Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, did you find something?"

"Read this," she suggested, and pushed one of the papers over to him to read.

"_In a tragic accident last week still under investigation by Aurors, Artemis Dumbledore died when her cottage burnt down. The actual cause of death has not yet been determined, and foul play is suspected because of the mysterious nature of the fire, and because her husband, Albus Dumbledore, has made many enemies in his efforts to rally wizards to defeat the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Private services will be held later this week. She is survived by her husband of two years, Albus Dumbledore, her mother, Olivia McGonagall, and her younger sister Minerva McGonagall."_

Harry looked up at Hermione in complete shock. "Dumbledore was married? To McGonagall's older sister? Whoa…Dumbledore married McGonagall's older sister…wow…"

"Harry, you're repeating yourself."

"Yeah, but wow. Dumbledore married. And she died before he defeated Grindelwald." He looked up sharply at Hermione. "No wonder he wanted to make sure that I wanted to be an Auror before he gave me the sword. He lost his wife while he was fighting against Grindelwald."

Harry and Hermione sat quietly, holding hands and thinking somberly about the sad events of nearly half a century before. He glanced at the heart shaped pendant hanging around her neck and spoke softly. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Mione. I think I would completely lose it. I don't think I could…"

"Shhh, Harry. Nothing is going to happen to either of us," whispered Hermione in a soothing tone.

"Predicting the future now, are we? I thought you always claimed that Divination was complete rubbish," teased Harry.

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Look, Harry, we've had more than our share of dangers in our years together. And no doubt there will be more for us in the future. But I know that no matter what happens to either of us, nothing will ever come between us. You will always be there for me, and I will always be there for you, no matter what. And when the time comes for one of us to embark on the next great adventure, as Dumbledore describes it, that doesn't mean that's the end of us. You should know better than anyone else that love is stronger than death," she grasped his hands and squeezed them tightly. "Harry, my love for you will last throughout this life and into the next, just like your parents' love for each other and for you."

Harry simply nodded, unable to force any words out of his mouth past the lump in his throat that emerged as he thought about his parents and Sirius. It was easy for Hermione to say that, she had spent most of her life surrounded by loving family and friends. Harry had only known people who loved him for several years and he simply couldn't bear the thought of losing any more of them than he already had. To try and change the mood, Harry asked how her research on Atlantis was going.

Hermione replied, slightly confused. "What? Oh. I'm afraid there's not much more I can do here. I've read everything in our library, and just about everything Madame Pince has been able to borrow from Beauxbatons and Durmstang. And I'm still not much closer to finding any answers than we were when we began."

Harry's eyes widened in wonder. "Are you sure this is such a good idea to be continuing? I mean Corlyn seemed a bit shady to begin with, and now we know that one of the people he sent to watch over us is a vampire. One who's already killed several people."

"And who also saved my life. I know, Harry. But I've given this a lot of thought. Even if Corlyn remains suspicious, it doesn't mean that the quest itself is a bad idea. We could still prevent serious problems by finding these artifacts from Atlantis before anyone else."

"So what's the next step? Where do we go from here?"

"Well, the Quidditch team is set to play its first match at Beauxbaton's next month, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see…"

"Well, I've read most of the material they can send here. But they might have some more materials that they can't send, that they keep in a special archive. And the Wizarding University is nearby—I'm sure they would have some important sources I could look at. I figure we can get permission from Dumbledore to go a few days early or stay an extra few days after the Quidditch match that weekend to do some research."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Get a few days out of school in the French countryside, maybe go and…"

"Harry. If we go, we will be in the library doing research."

"Oh! Of course, Mione. I wouldn't think of planning anything fun," mocked Harry and the he laughed as Hermione reached over and tried to punch him, which earned them both stern looks from Madame Pince, even though they were the only ones in the library.

"Come on, let's head back. It's been a long day and I'm feeling pretty tired. And Ron's scheduled an early practice in the morning," he said, pulling her up.

"Poor Harry," teased Hermione as she gathered up her books.

Harry stood on the edge of the Quidditch pitch and looked at the stadium in amazement. He could have sworn that half of the school was there, sitting in the stands.

"Alright, stop gawking! Let's get in the air. I don't have much time to whip you lot into shape for our first match against Beauxbatons!" roared Ron, stepping onto the field. "And some of you need a lot of work!" he added, glaring at Malfoy and the two Slytherin beaters.

Ron had been allowed considerable input, but several Slytherin members had been added over his specific objections, as he reminded the Gryffindor students every day in the Common Room. The Hogwart's team consisted of Ron as captain and Keeper, the Ravenclaw backup Keeper, Ginny, Gabrielle, and a boy from Hufflepuff as Chasers, with Amelia Smythe from Gryffindor as backup Chaser, the two Slytherin Beaters and a backup Beater from Hufflepuff, and Harry as the Seeker, with Malfoy as his backup.

Three hours later, Harry was tired, sore, and chilled to the bone, along with most of the team. He ignored Malfoy's loud complaints about the practice, and waited with Ron and Ginny for Hermione to catch up.

Her cheeks pink with cold but her eyes glittering merrily, Hermione observed, "You know, if you guys spend half as much energy flying against the other teams as you do fighting amongst yourselves, you should win this tournament pretty easily."

"As always, thank you for your profound insights, Hermione," bristled Ron.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, but he really didn't have the energy to get involved.

"So,Hermione," interjected Ginny smoothly, "do you have an outfit picked out yet for the Halloween Masquerade Ball?"

"Well, I have a few ideas, but since I haven't been _officially_ asked out yet by _anyone,_ I don't even know if I am going to go. What about you?"

"Oh, yes. My date _officially_ asked me last week and we're going to go as…"

Ron had stopped in shock, as had Harry. They watched in silence as the two girls walk off to the castle together, still chatting. Then they turned to each other and spoke simultaneously.

"Who thinks they're taking _my_ little sister to the dance?"

"What does she mean I haven't _officially_ asked her?"

Again at the same time, they asked each other a new question.

"Do you know who's taking my sister?"

"Do you know what she means by _officially asking her?"_

Ron and Harry looked at each other and started laughing. "You first," chuckled Harry.

"Do you know who's taking my sister to the dance?"

"Sorry, mate, not a clue. Neville maybe?

"Neville! But he already took her to a dance. And he only asked her because Hermione turned him down. Why would he want to ask her again?"

"Hey, I don't know for sure. That was just a guess. But I would probably keep your thoughts about it to yourself, at least around Ginny. You say stuff like that to her face and she might hex you into next week, Ron. Anyways, what's this stuff about _officially asking people_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, have you actually said to Hermione—Would you like to go to the Halloween Masquerade Ball with me?"

"Well, no. I just thought that since we're already a couple that we'd automatically…"

"Well, don't assume anything, Harry. From what I can tell, girls still like to be asked to these sorts of things."

Harry snorted. "So you're an expert now, eh? Tell me, who have you _officially _asked to the ball?"

"Nobody. I'm going stag. That way I'm not tied down to just one girl and I keep all of my options open."

"So most of the girls are still upset about you snogging Padma, Lavender, and Jennile the same night? Nobody wants to go with you, huh?" joked Harry.

Ron glared at Harry for a moment before replying. "Well, some are still a little upset about that. But in case you didn't notice, there were more than a few girls watching our practice today who would go to the dance with me in a heartbeat if I asked them. But the way I see it, why reward one girl's wishes, and crush the dreams of all the rest? This way, there's plenty of me to go around."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Ron."

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, Harry," retorted Ron, his temper rising.

"And I really can't understand how you can keep justifying to yourself that it's perfectly OK to treat girls this way." As Ron started to respond, Harry raised his hands. "But I'm done wasting my breath on it."

"Good."

"Fine."

They continued in silence for a minute and then Ron asked Harry, "So, how do you think our Chasers are doing?"

"They're doing well—they're really fast, but I think it will take a few more practices for them to get used to flying together. And I hate to say this, but I seriously think you ought to consider giving Malfoy some time at Chaser."

"Are you out of your mind! They made me take that worthless…"

"Yes, everyone in Gryffindor is well aware of that fact Ron. But he is the best flier on the team after me, you, and Gin. He doesn't do us any good sitting on the bench."

"Well, I feel pretty good watching him sit and squirm on the bench, muttering and complaining."

"What I meant is that he doesn't help us win by sitting on the bench."

"Well, I'm the captain and…"

"And you asked me for my opinion. And I gave it. Do what you want, I need to talk to Hermione."

As Harry walked off, Ron shouted after him. "Try taking her some flowers, Harry."

As Harry sat in the Common Room with Neville, Seamus, and several of the other Gryffindors, waiting for their dates to come down, he kept fidgeting with the collar of the costume Hermione had picked out. Actually, it wasn't a costume at all, it was a replica of an Auror's dress uniform, complete with ceremonial dress cloak. Hermione had insisted he would look dashing in it, he simply felt overdressed. And the mask he had to wear with it rubbed his nose and looked rather silly he thought. But when he'd seen the other boys with their masks, he felt better—they didn't seem any happier with their costumes either. They were in the midst of a discussion arguing over who had the worst costume when they heard footsteps on the stairs. When Harry looked up, his heart skipped a beat. He saw several beautiful girls in a variety of costumes, including a princess with bright red hair, but the one that truly stood out to him was the chestnut-haired girl dressed as a fairy with gossamer wings in a flowing blue dress. At his look, she stopped on one of the landings and gave a little curtsy.

"_Cat got your tongue, Harry?"_ came the playful voice.

"_Wow, Hermione. You look amazing tonight. I can't describe how beautiful you look tonight. I…wow!"_

"_Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you finally decided to ask me."_

"_I'm glad you accepted an invitation from a dim-witted wizard like myself."_

She smiled and finished descending the stairs, hooked her arm through his, and let him lead them to the Great Hall behind the other couples. When they stepped through the double doors to the Great Hall, Harry and the others looked around the Hall in amazement. The Hall had been expanded and was filled with beautiful paintings, large marble statues, and enormous gilded mirrors everywhere. There was a bubbling fountain set in the center of the room, with small brooks flowing from it through beautiful gardens along pebbled paths. There were various elevated patios and clear patches of grass on which to visit or dance with nearby benches and tables loaded with food. At the far edge of the Hall was a band playing music while students chatted in small groups or danced in pairs.

Harry and Hermione visited for a while with Neville and Ginny, and then wandered off by themselves to look at the statues and paintings. After visiting with several other couples they bumped into around the magically transformed room, they found a small table and Harry brought over several glasses of punch. They laughed and chatted and were later joined by Neville and Ginny again. They tried to guess the identities of their disguised classmates scattered throughout the Hall before Harry leaned over and asked Hermione to dance.

"_I thought you'd never ask," _she laughed, half teasingly as he took her by the hand and led her from the table. They found a smoothly tiled patio and moved closer to each other. After Harry led her through a series of intricate spins and dips flawlessly, Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Harry, where did you learn to dance so well? I could have sworn you had two left feet three years ago at the Yule Ball."

"You were watching, huh? I thought you had a date for that one," teased Harry.

"He couldn't pronounce my name, Harry. So who taught you to dance?"

"Um, Ginny," coughed Harry in a low voice.

"Who?"

"Uhh, Ginny. She's been teaching me a few dance steps over the past couple of weeks."

"So you've been sneaking off with Weasley behind my back, have you? I see it wasn't Gabrielle I had to worry about all along—it was that scheming little redhead!"

"No, Mione! It wasn't anything like that. You know that…"

"I know, Harry," laughed Hermione. "But you should have seen your face just then…" Hermione then burst into giggles and leaned her head against Harry's chest, trying to muffle her laughter.

"You know, you really shouldn't play mind games with me like that, Mione. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you like that." She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as the band started a new song. Their bodies swayed softly as one to the music as the words of the song floated through the hall.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

Harry could feel Hermione's soft breath on his neck as he hugged her closer.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

Hermione pulled back slightly and lifted her jaw slightly so that she could kiss him very tenderly on the lips.

_Now would you die for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's as tears welled from his eyes, and then fell to mix with the tears falling down Hermione's cheeks.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Hermione tilted her chin up again and looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes as both her hands brushed the sides of his cheeks softly and then gently pulled his face closer to her lips.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

Harry slid one hand up her back where it got tangled in her hair at the base of her neck as he returned her kiss.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

As the world around them faded, they were snapped back to reality by a loud "Hem, hem!" Startled, they jumped apart and looked around. About ten feet away on a patch of closely trimmed grass, with her arms wrapped around Neville's waist, stood Ginny with a huge grin. Harry's deadly glare and Hermione's fierce scowl only widened her grin. "Wouldn't want Snape docking points from Gryffindor because of you two," she teased. Neville whispered something in her ear and she turned back towards him and resumed dancing. Harry and Hermione decided to ignore her and moved back together, Harry resting his cheek next to Hermione's as she rested her face in the crook of Harry's neck as once again they swayed softly to the music.

_Oh, I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care, you're here tonight._

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever…_

The last two verses held special meaning to the young couple dancing softly in each others arms and echoed the feelings they felt for each other. As the music slowly died away, Harry and Hermione slowly, reluctantly, broke apart and they headed back to their table for a cool drink. A few minutes later, they were joined by Ginny and Neville.

With a wide grin, Harry looked at the two and asked, "So, anything you two would like to tell us? Gin? Neville?"

Ginny laughed while Neville's cheeks turned slightly pink, but he didn't look away. Instead, he just smiled.

Harry chuckled. "I assume neither Ron or the twins knows anything about this…" At Ginny's sharp look, he continued, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them. Speaking of Ron, has anyone seen him? He was going to come by himself tonight."

With a derisive snort and a toss of her head, Ginny indicated a group of nine or ten boys across the Hall circled around a girl with long, silvery hair. Harry looked over and muttered, "Don't tell me…"

"Oh yeah. Ron, along with those other gits have been fawning over the French veela for the last hour or so. They're all making fools of themselves trying to impress her. It's pretty disgusting actually. But enough about Ron. Come on Neville, I want to go say hello to a few other friends—that is, if we can safely leave the two of you alone together," she teased.

"I wouldn't worry about us, Gin," replied Hermione. "But I will be keeping an eye out for the two of you when I do my rounds from now on," she threatened with a laugh. Again Neville blushed slightly while Ginny merely smiled at the challenge.

After they left, Harry remarked, "Who would have thought the two of them would ever get together?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. I think they're really good for each other. They balance each other very well. You might not really have noticed over the last year and a half, but Neville has been really different ever since we went to the Department of Mysteries after… Well, he changed a lot after that. I think part of it was the new wand he got that allowed him to improve his spellcasting immensely, but there's also a quiet strength about him that has emerged. And he seems even more confident and sure of himself with Ginny around. Plus I think he might help ground her a bit, help rein in some of her Weasley impulsiveness."

"Hmmm," commented Harry thoughtfully as he watched them walk off before looking back to the group where he noticed Ron talking to Gabrielle. A few moments later he watched her laugh at something, nod her head, and then lead him towards the front doors of the Great Hall. Harry slowly shook his head in disappointment.

As the dance was ending and Harry and Hermione were helping clean up, Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Miss Granger, I hate to ask an additional favor considering how much work you have already put into this Ball, but I was hoping you would be able to help with rounds tonight. I suspect we might have more than our usual number of students out wandering around after hours tonight. Perhaps Mr. Potter could help you round up the students and make sure they get back to their rooms…"

"Of course Professor, it's not a problem."

"Well, Mione and I were just about ready to head up to the Astronomy Tower anyways…" grinned Harry cheekily despite McGonagall's glare and Hermione's amused frown.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Mr. Potter. And thank you Miss Granger."

"_Funny, Potter," _smirked Hermione's voice as McGonagall walked away.

Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pouch as they left the other prefects and Professors to finish cleaning up the Great Hall. They decided to start at the Astronomy Tower because judging by the number of dots on the map, that was where the largest number of students were to be found engaged in various post-dance activities.

Two hours later, they collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room.

"I cannot believe there are that many broom closets in this castle," muttered Harry tiredly. "And we must have kicked that pair of Slytherins out of at least two different closets on each floor."

"Don't remind me. And don't forget the pair that snuck into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I can't imagine their shock when she brought Peeves and the Bloody Baron in to say hello," laughed Hermione.

"I'm just glad we didn't find Ginny and Neville anywhere—that would have been just too…uhh"

"Exactly," finished Hermione with a yawn. "Well, I think I'm ready for bed. Good night." Hermione rose and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

Relaxing in the couch in front of the dying fire, Harry watched the dancing flames for a few minutes. He then stood, stretched his back, and walked to one of the windows and looked out at the full moon riding high in the night sky. The several inches of snow that had fallen earlier that night reflected the moonlight with sparkling brilliance as he gazed out thoughtfully. "_I hope you're doing OK tonight, Remus. There's got to be a cure for you out there somewhere."_

Then he turned slowly and walked upstairs to his room. Silently, he opened the door and stepped in. He was halfway to his bed when he froze, realizing something was wrong. He listened intently, trying to figure out what it was. He could hear Seamus muttering in his sleep, Dean's deep breathing, and Neville doing that weird whistling through his nose he always did. But he couldn't hear Ron snoring. He walked over quickly to Ron's bed and pulled back the curtains. Seeing nothing but an empty bed, he swore under his breath.

He sat down and pulled the curtains around him and pulled out his wand and the Marauder's Map. "_Lumos. _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. Where are you Ron?" he muttered as he folded and refolded the map, scanning it thoroughly. Not finding Ron inside the castle, Harry began looking at the grounds and paused when he saw a dot about halfway between the castle and the Forbidden Forest. Then he realized it wasn't moving. He leaped to his feet amidst several complaints from his roommates about the bright light and put the map back in his pouch. Then he disappeared.

"_Hermione! Are you awake!"_

"_Yes, but I was just about to—what's wrong?"_

"_Tell Pomfrey and Dumbledore and Samuel to meet me in the infirmary as soon as they can…"_

"_Are you OK? Are you hurt?"_

"_Yes, no, I'm fine. And tell Fleur to come, she'll want to know."_

"_Fleur? Why? Who's hurt Harry?"_

"_It's Gabrielle. She's freezing, she's rambling incoherently, and she's covered in blood."_

Next Chapter: Things That Go Bump in the Night

Author's Note: The lyrics I used are from the song titled _Hero,_ sung by Enrique Iglesias.


	29. Ch 29 Things That Go Bump in the Night

Ch 29: Things that Go Bump in the Night

"I couldn't stop, I couldn't…he tried to stop him, he tried…he followed me and they fought and then a monster and there was light and blood everywhere! And more fighting! Then I ran, he told me to, and I could, and I did, I ran…I ran. But the blood, the blood, and the teeth and claws…Ohhh! So much blood! I ran, I couldn't stop, I couldn't…"

Fleur Delecour was on our knees at the bedside, trying to hold Gabrielle still as she thrashed wildly on the bed, screaming the same phrases over and over. Hermione and Professor McGonagall were on the other side, trying to help as well. Madame Pomfrey had just finished mixing a Sleeping Draught while Dumbledore, Samuel, and Harry watched and listened in growing frustration.

"That's all she's said since I found her five minutes ago. She just keeps repeating it over and over. It will be easy enough to follow her tracks in the snow back into the forest—I saw them headed back that way. I say we follow them and then track down whatever it was that attacked her—tonight, before we lose the trail. I'll ask Hermione to wake up Hagrid for us and Samuel and I will go with him and find whoever or whatever did this."

"An excellent idea, Harry, except that I will be accompanying you as well," added Dumbledore.

"Ready then?" asked Harry. Seeing them both nod in the affirmative, Harry grasped their arms and glanced at Hermione before they disappeared.

"_Mione, could you wake up Hagrid and tell him we'll be at his door in a moment?"_

"_Of course, Harry. Be careful."_

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" bellowed Hagrid's deep voice as his heavy footsteps approached the heavy door. Hagrid threw his heavy coat over his shoulders, picked up his crossbow, and joined the other three wizards in the moonlit yard.

"Let's go," urged Harry. "I found her just over here." A few minutes later Harry waved his hands signaling them to stop. "Let me and Samuel look at the tracks first, before we head into the forest.

Samuel knelt down in the snow, and carefully examined the single set of tracks that led from the Forest. Harry was right beside him, studying the ground closely.

"What do you see?" he asked Harry.

"She left by herself, nobody was pursuing her, but her uneven steps, and the fact that some of them are turned to the side indicate she feared she was being chased. She did not run in a straight line, or at a constant pace, indicating either fatigue or confusion, or both. There's very little blood here where she fell, so she's probably not badly injured—if she had been, this much running would have opened the wounds. All of that blood on her was probably from someone, or something else."

"Good. How long was she lying here in the snow?"

Harry looked closely at the spot, poked at the snow, then shook his head. "I don't know. I would guess maybe half an hour, I don't know for sure."

"Probably over two hours. See here where the snow has been partially melted and then has refrozen? Compare that spot with another spot where her body heat didn't melt the snow."

"All this mi' be interestin' to yer, but we need ter find what hurt the poor girl, not stand here talkin' bout the snow n' ice, Samuel," growled Hagrid.

"Hagrid, by examining these tracks, we learn some valuable clues, including the fact that whatever did this has a little over a two hour lead on us. Now we can go. And Hagrid, please keep your oversized clown feet over there, off to the side of the tracks. We don't want you stepping in the tracks. You too Dumbledore." Samuel didn't look to see if his suggestions were being followed, but bent his head and began jogging alongside the tracks towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry glanced at the two moving away from the tracks, and then followed on the other side of the tracks slightly behind Samuel.

Fifteen minutes later, they were deep into the Forest and the trail was harder to follow. But Samuel and Harry were up to the task. Another ten minutes later, they had found a small clearing.

Hagrid exclaimed, "Thar's a body!" and moved forward before Samuel grabbed his sleeve and tried to restrain him.

"Wait Hagrid. Let me look at him first. Stay here." Samuel stepped lightly and quickly to the body, checked for a pulse, and shook his head sadly. "Harry, help me look at these tracks. Dumbledore, have a look at this body, would you? Harry will show you where you can step. Hagrid, stay put."

Harry led Dumbledore to the body, a middle-aged man whom Harry didn't recognize. Dumbledore didn't either, but the body was covered with bloody wounds and was nearly naked. While Dumbledore examined the body more closely, Harry began moving away from the body, looking for signs to reveal the story of what had happened. On one side of the clearing he found a pair of large, narrow footprints—nearly human, except they had claw marks in addition to toe prints. They were heading into the clearing. He also found a set of broad, deep paw prints, and they also had claw marks. Other than that, they appeared to be those of a large cat. But cats had retractable claws and didn't leave claw marks. And the tracks were a little larger and deeper than he would have expected, but he recognized the track as a sick feeling rose in his stomach. That sick feeling only grew worse when he found traces of blood in several of the tracks, as well as outside of the footprints themselves. Then Samuel called him over to the other edge of the clearing to look at something.

Samuel was pointing at three sets of footprints, nearly overlapping. Harry recognized the smallest set as those of Gabrielle. One set was about the same size as his, the other was several sizes larger.

"Harry, did you see any other tracks headed back to the castle? It appears that this middle set of prints left over there in the direction of the castle. But I haven't found where the other student, if it was a student, left."

"I didn't see any at the castle, but then I didn't look. And since I teleported, I wouldn't have seen any tracks closer to the door. I'll check." Before Samuel could protest, Harry had disappeared. Closer to the front gate, he found Hagrid's large bootprints headed out of the castle towards his cabin. He also found Gabrielle's footsteps leading out, side by side with the prints about his size, and the larger footprints following behind. Of all the footprints leading out, there was only one set leading back in—those of the middle sized footprints. He returned to the clearing and informed Samuel.

"So someone besides Gabrielle might be able to tell us what happened here tonight. Probably all three were students, then. But we still don't know who the second or third one is."

Staring at the ground, Harry miserably announced "I think the one with big footprints was Ron."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry sighed. "I'm pretty sure. Three sets of human tracks in. One set of dog prints in—I'm guessing the dead guy over there was a werewolf. Two sets of human tracks out. One set of cat-like tracks out. A big tiger, I would say—Ron's animagus form. The bites and slashes on the body definitely look like Ron's work."

"Is there anything else you wish to share, Harry?" prompted Dumbledore when Harry paused.

Harry stared at the ground.

Samuel added, "Potter, we need to know everything possible about what happened here tonight. Every bit of information is vital."

"I know, I know," snapped Harry. Then he paused before adding sadly, "Ron was talking to Gabrielle earlier tonight. I saw them leave the Great Hall together about half an hour before the dance was over."

"I don' believe it! Yer mus be mistakin' Harry! Ron would ne'er do somthin' like this!" protested Hagrid.

"Let us not jump to any conclusions. We still do not have all the facts. And I refuse to make any judgments until I hear all of the sides, including Ron's. What we need to do now is to find both Ron and the other student at Hogwart's to determine exactly what happened here tonight," explained Dumbledore. "I too, do not believe that Ron has done anything out of character here tonight. What is your best guess of what happened here tonight, Samuel?"

"Well, I'd say that three of your students wandered out here and were attacked by a werewolf. Two returned to the castle, the third is still in the forest somewhere. By the marks on the trees, it looks like at least one, probably two, of the students got off some pretty powerful spells. Any idea what they might have been or who cast them Dumbledore?"

"Not without the specific wands, no. They were powerful offensive spells, but beyond that, the remaining magical aura is too faint to be more specific."

"So let's go find Ron," suggested Harry. "Hermione says that Gabrielle is finally resting quietly. Pomfrey said she didn't have any serious injuries. She is treating her for shock and hypothermia."

"Tell them to make sure that they check for any bite wounds. If they see anything even remotely suspicious, have them contact Snape so that he can begin brewing the Wolfsbane potion," directed Dumbledore. "Samuel, did the second student have any blood traces?"

"No."

"Ron's did," said Harry quietly.

"Then have Hermione wake up Snape immediately to begin working on the potion. It shouldn't be too late, Harry, but we must find him quickly. And have Minerva get in touch with Arthur. We will have to wait to notify Remus until tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." As Harry and Samuel began following Ron's tracks through the forest, Harry informed Hermione of everything they had learned so far.

"_Please be careful, Harry."_

"_I will."_

"_And don't worry. I'm sure Ron will be fine."_

"_I hope so. Thanks, Mione."_

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Samuel paused for a brief discussion as the tracks headed south out of the forest. "We're falling behind Samuel. We're at least three hours behind him now. We're not going to catch him at this rate, not until after daybreak when it's easier to find the tracks anyways."

Samuel glanced at Dumbledore and Hagrid, who were both breathing heavily in the frigid early morning air. "So do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, I do. I think I know where he's headed. I'll teleport ahead in short jumps until I find him."

"Harry, I don't think it's not a good idea to split up. Your friend is still in his animagus form, and he's hurt and running scared. I've known animagi who got hurt so badly in battle they forgot their human side, and their animal side took over. It can be tough to bring 'em back and remind them of who they are."

"He's my best friend. I'll take my chances," replied Harry in a flat tone of finality that indicated he thought the discussion was over.

"Harry, wait…" but Harry had already disappeared. "I hate it when he does that," complained Samuel to Dumbledore and Hagrid. He threw his hands up in exasperation, "If he would just listen to me once in a while instead of running off and doing whatever he thinks…"

"He listens Samuel, but then he makes up his own mind. That is simply Harry being Harry," chuckled Dumbledore while Hagrid guffawed and sat on a nearby stump. Hagrid clapped his hands together and warmed them over a small fire Dumbledore had conjured to keep them warm while they waited. "Harry's a great wizard and a good boy, but neve' taken much stock in rules or bein' told what to do, Samuel."

Samuel snorted and squatted near the fire. "Well, I hope he doesn't regret not having some help if he finds his friend."

Ten minutes and five teleport jumps later, Harry caught sight of a large figure loping easily along in the dark countryside. In his dragonform, he teleported about 100 yards ahead of the tiger and landed before transforming back to his normal form. As the large tiger slowed his run, Harry waited quietly with his hands out. A few paces away from Harry, he realized there was something radically different about the tiger in front of him. Ron's tiger had been large, but the beast in front of him was enormous. It was at least a hundred pounds heavier than Ron's tigerform. Besides the ragged slashes and gaping wounds on the neck and shoulders, Harry saw a rage and pain bordering on madness in those huge yellow eyes. As the tiger growled deeply and crouched as if to spring, he wondered for a moment if this wasn't one of those really bad decisions he might later regret. _If _he lived to regret it.

"Ron," he said quietly, trying to hide any anxiousness or fear he might feel. "Ron, I know you're in there. I'm here to help you. I want to help you." He watched the tiger's motionless eyes as he lifted his hand slowly in front of the tiger's massive jaws. The tiger roared suddenly, revealing razor sharp teeth, several still dripping with blood. Harry froze, realizing if he moved he might lose his hand or his life. He also feared that if he teleported away, he might lose his only chance of helping Ron. The tiger closed its mouth and sniffed Harry's fingers while Harry stood as still as possible. He even tried to stop breathing.

Breathing heavily, the tiger dropped to its belly, and laid its head on its front paws. In relief, Harry exhaled and fell to his knees in front of the tiger and looked deeply into the eyes again. The pain was still there, but the madness had left. "Ron. Ron, can you transform back? I'll take you back to Hogwarts, back to Madame Pomfrey, she can patch you back up good as new. They're working on a potion to take care of the werewolf bites. Don't worry, everything will be fine, Ron. But I need to take you back. Can you hear me Ron? Ron…"

Slowly, Harry watched as Ron transformed. Most of Ron's clothing was torn and shredded and matted with blood. But what was most surprising to Harry was that even sprawled on the ground, he was pretty sure that Ron was several inches taller and at least fifty pounds heavier than he had been last night. Ron started shivering and shaking as Harry put an arm around one of his shoulders, lifting him to a sitting position. "Come on Ron, let's go home." And they disappeared.

Harry reappeared in the clearing where he had left Dumbledore, Samuel, and Hagrid. "I found him. Pomfrey's looking after him right now—he's in pretty rough shape. Come here and I'll take you all back to the castle."

When they reappeared in the infirmary, Arthur and Molly were sitting near the bed where they had laid Ron, who was tossing and turning, thrashing wildly on the bed. Hermione quickly moved to Harry's side and they walked over to Ron's bed.

"No! Leave her alone! _Protego! Reducto!_ Ahhhh, my leg! What is that? Help me! _Incendio!_ No! Get away from her! Run! Get help! RUN! AhhhhhrrrRRRRRR!"

Molly was leaning heavily on Arthur, her shoulders shaking with sobs as Arthur looked hopefully towards Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. "Is there anything more we can do for him?" he pleaded.

"Beyond a Sleeping Draught to calm him down and Wolfsbane to prevent him from turning into a werewolf, I'm afraid there is not much more that we can do except wait. And pray," replied Pomfrey sadly. "Once he is resting, I can finish dressing these wounds—they're serious but not life-threatening. Luckily, he hasn't lost too much blood."

"Arthur, Molly, with your permission, I would like to have Hermione try to read Ron's memories. I would not ask except there is still another student who may need help and she has already tried with Miss Delecour without luck. It seems some of her memories have been partially erased. Ron's memories of what happened in that clearing may be the only chance we have to find this third student."

"Of course, Albus. Anything we can do to help."

Dumbledore nodded to Hermione who moved closer to the bed. She rested her hands lightly on the side of his head and concentrated intently. Ron seemed to settle down slightly at her touch.

Hermione found herself in a thick, dense jungle. She slowly pushed her way forward through the clinging vines and undergrowth, trying to make sense of the landscape around her. She finally stumbled into a clearing with a small pool. She approached and looked deep into the waters. She saw flashing images of classrooms at Hogwarts, of the Quidditch pitch, and of the Burrow.

She brushed the still waters with a fingertip, setting off a small series of ripples and the images seemed to slow down. She tapped the water again, and the images seemed to run backwards in time. Recognizing the patterns of the pool, she tapped the water twice more and observed closely the images playing before her in the pool.

Once again she was at the Halloween Ball, but not with Harry. There were nearly a dozen other boys, all puffing out their chests and telling outrageous stories about things they had done, trying to impress the beautiful French girl with long silver hair who stood in their midst, giggling at some of the more unbelievable exaggerations. She leaned over and whispered, "Would you like to go for a ride on a real Firebolt?"

Gabrielle laughed and replied, "I'd love to, but I only know of one Firebolt here at Hogwarts."

"_I'm seeing everything through Ron's eyes,"_ realized Hermione.

"Don't worry, Harry will never miss it."

"_I wouldn't bet on that Ron," _thought Hermione.

Gabrielle laughed and whispered softly, "Come on then Ron," and led him towards the front doors.

Hermione cringed, then she remembered the condition Harry had found her in and she immediately regretted her feelings of jealousy and bitterness towards Gabrielle.

She followed Gabrielle out of the Great Hall and through the hallways until they were at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor Common rooms. "Wait here, I'll be right back in a minute," she heard Ron say. Then she raced up the stairs so fast she got dizzy.

"_Boys!" _she muttered to herself.

Ron shouted out the password, burst through the portrait, and sprinted up the boys' stairs. Ron muttered the password that disarmed the warding spells on Harry's broomcase, reached in and pulled out Harry's most prized possession. He turned to leave, then grabbed two heavy sweaters with hoods and a blanket off his bed and ran back down the stairs.

"_What a romantic…"_

She jerked to a halt on the last step and stared at the sight before her. Gabrielle was laughing and talking with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Weasel, what on earth are you doing? Going for some late night Quidditch practice—well, don't let us stop you. We all know you can use it." He laughed and so did Gabrielle.

"I _am_ the captain, maybe you'd like to make the bench your permanent home, Ferret boy."

"Weasel, you are so pathetic. We all know the only reason you're the captain and I'm not is that once again, Potter saved your pathetic arse. Hey, isn't that Potter's Firebolt? Merlin, Weasel, you _are _pathetic. With friends like you, I'm not sure Potter needs any more enemies. Come on luv, let's go."

Gabrielle laughed and hooked her arm around Malfoy's and whispered sweetly. "Sorry Ron, maybe some other time. Draco had a much better idea than freezing to death on a broomstick tonight. It looks pretty cold out there." Then they walked away, laughing and talking.

"_Oh Ron. I am so sorry she treated you like this."_

She retraced her footsteps slowly up the stairs and replaced the blanket, the sweaters, and Harry's Firebolt. Then she walked over to the windows and saw the tired, sad face of Ron reflected in one of the large panes. As she walked closer and leaned her forehead against the cold glass, she noticed movement outside in the snow by the castle walls. In the clear moonlight, she could see two figures, one with short silver blonde hair, and the other with long, shiny silver hair. But something about them seemed odd, something about the way they moved seemed _wrong_. Before she knew what was happening, she had grabbed one of the sweaters and was sprinting back down the stairs and towards the front doors. The cold air slapped her sharply in the face as she pulled on the sweater, still running towards the front gate. Outside the walls, she turned left, running behind the twin trail of footsteps in front of her. The tracks led straight into the Forbidden Forest and she plunged headlong into it.

Suddenly she noticed that her perspective was much lower to the ground, but she could see much better. And her hearing and sense of smell was much sharper as well.

"_He shifted to his animagus form!" _she realized.

Amidst the many scents she detected on the cool night breeze were two that definitely did not belong in the Forest. A light, flowery scent of mild soap and perfume distinguished the girl. The sharper aroma of musk and damp stone identified the Slytherin Ron hated. She padded silently through the forest, occasionally spotting a track, but mostly following their scent deeper into the dark forest. After a few minutes, she spotted an open clearing with two human figures. She could easily hear the angry voices in the clearing.

"Stop fighting it, you tramp. You are _not_ strong enough to throw off the _Imperious _curse."

"Draco, please…please…why are you doing this? Please, just let me go…I won't tell anyone…"

"Of course you won't. _Memoria!_" Then he slapped her hard across the face. "And don't you dare call me Draco again. _Imperio!" _

Hermione could feel a knot tightening in her stomach, she wanted to throw up as she watched the girl's eyes glaze over and Draco smile broadly.

"Now kiss me," he commanded and she immediately leaned forward.

Hermione wanted to turn her head in anger and disgust. Instead she leaped forward and screamed "No! Leave her alone!

She hadn't realized she had transformed back to Ron's human shape or that he had drawn his wand.

"Weasel! Once again, you have stuck your freckled nose where it does not belong. But what if, yes, that will be even better—_Slicio!"_

"_Protego!"_ shouted Ron just in time to deflect the devastating cutting charm.

"Good, good, Weasel. Nice to see all that training with Potter and Snape allowed you to survive at least one spell." He then nimbly rolled to one side as Ron shouted "_Reducto!"_ before he countered with _"Corpus Immobolis!"_

Suddenly Hermione felt her body freeze in placeunable to move. Apprehensively, she watched as Malfoy stepped closer with a terrible grin on his face.

"Oh, and for being a Weasley, _Crucio!" _

Hermione tried to scream, but her voice refused to cooperate. Pain beyond anything she could imagine wracked her body, yet she could do nothing. She was only experiencing Ron's memory of this brutal attack, she couldn't imagine how much more painful the real experience had been. Finally, Malfoy lifted the curse and laughed.

"Still with us Weasel? Good. That will make all of this so much sweeter. You can watch while I finish with her. Of course, you won't remember any of this, I will have to alter your memory as well. You will actually believe you killed her and will confess. And I will be the hero that brings you to justice—too late to save her unfortunately. Your family and friends will be devastated, and they'll run your father out of office in a heartbeat. Imagine, the son of the Minister of Magic a murderer—no they'll sack him within the week. Of course, you'll get to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban—a most disagreeable place, let me tell you."

With growing horror, Hermione watched helplessly as Malfoy turned back towards Gabrielle.

"Draco, please, don't do this!"

Malfoy slapped her again, rocking her head from side to side and then raised his wand again. "I warned you…"

"NO FATHER! I won't let you do this! I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

Hermione stared in shock as Draco screamed out loud and fell to his kness, dropping his wand and gripping the sides of his head with both hands. With a trembling hand, he reached out again for his wand and raised it slowly.

"_Finite Incantatum."_

"Nooooo! Draco, you foolish boy. Once I am finished with these two, I promise you, I will deal with your betrayal._"_

"Run Gabrielle! I can't fight him off much longer. RUN!" But she stood there in shock.

Agony shot through Hermione's leg as sharp teeth sank deep into her left calf muscle. She could feel the pain and raw animal fury building within her. Ron had continued to struggle against the paralyzing charm to no avail. But she could sense the spell weakening against this new surge of rage. "Ahhhh, my leg!" she screamed, breaking free of the curse. She half turned and shouted "What is that?" at the sight of the large creature to his side. Backing away, she yelled in vain, "Help me! _Incendio!"_ Flames shot out from Ron's wand and singed the fur of the werewolf, causing it to scream in pain. It leaped away from Ron and closer to Malfoy and Gabrielle. "No! Get away from her! Run! Get help!"

Malfoy, his eyes wide with fear, backed away slowly as Gabrielle remained frozen in fear, watching the approaching werewolf. "_Slicio! Incendio!"_ screamed Malfoy. Its chest bleeding, and its hair singed again, the werewolf howled in agony. But it avoided the pain causing wizard and turned towards the frozen witch. Malfoy laughed evilly and turned and ran off into the forest as the werewolf crouched, preparing to leap on the frightened witch.

"RUN!" she screamed as she ran towards the werewolf, transforming as she moved forward. "AhhhhhrrrRRRRRR!" she roared as she launched herself at the beast. As she rolled around with the werewolf on the ground, biting, tearing, and slashing, she noticed that Gabrielle finally ran off in the direction of the castle. A few minutes later, the fight was over, and she watched as the werewolf slowly returned to its human form in death. But she could sense the battle rage and confusion continuing in Ron's mind. Unsure what to do, she left the clearing. After several minutes, following instinct, she headed south towards the Burrow.

"_Mione! Mione! Are you OK?"_

"_Yeah, I think so."_

"_Did you find out what happened?"_

"_Yeah," _came the weary reply. In a flash, she shared with Harry everything she had just seen.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright? You gave us quite a shock," asked a concerned Dumbledore as she opened her eyes and moved back from Ron's side.

"You started shaking and screamed a few times," explained Harry to a confused looking Hermione. "And I couldn't reach you through our mental link."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. And yes, I found out what happened." As she explained what happened, Harry pulled out his Marauder's Map and began examining it closely. When she finished, she looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Lucius. I don't know what he's done to Draco, but he's got to be here somewhere. He left both of them to be killed by the werewolf—he'll think he's gotten away with everything. I know he's still here somewhere. He's up to something and I'm going to find him. I just can't figure out where he disappeared to—he couldn't have Apparated. A portkey perhaps, but he wouldn't want to leave his wand behind. What am I missing?"

Hermione thought quietly for a minute. "Is the Chamber of Secrets on your map?"

"I doubt it or the twins would have said something about it in our second year when they had the map. Wait, here it is right here. It wasn't there before," said Harry thoughtfully.

"So that is how you acquired that unique map," commented Dumbledore.

"What about the Head Girl's room?" continued Hermione.

Blushing, Harry protested, "Mione, you know I've never been in your bedroom."

"Just look for it on the map," she insisted.

"Nope, nothing there," answered Harry. Then he began rapidly refolding the map. "And no Head Boy's room in the Slytherin dungeons, either. That has to be where Lucius is hiding. Brilliant Mione," said Harry, his eyes flashing. "_One more thing Mione. I need to borrow the sword."_

"_Harry, this isn't about revenge. Don't drop to his…"_

"_I know. But Lucius has escaped more times than I can count. I want to make sure he doesn't get away again."_

"_Then let me come and help."_

"_No, you should stay here and help Ron and his parents."_

"_You're just trying to keep me out of harm's way."_

"_I know."_

"_Harry, I'm coming with you."_

With resignation, Harry replied, "_Fine." _Harry kissed her forehead after she passed him the beltloop. He then straightened up and turned towards the doors.

"I'm right behind yer, Harry," boomed Hagrid.

"I'd love the help Hagrid, but I'm not sure you'll fit through the Slytherin portrait door,"

"And how would yer be knowin' that, Harry?" asked Hagrid in amusement.

"Mione told me it didn't take long to glue their door shut as a prank," replied Harry with a completely straight face. "But if we need some help, I'll come back for you in the blink of an eye Hagrid, I promise." Then Harry turned to leave again as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry, I believe I will be joining you as well. I am still the Headmaster of this school, after all."

"I'd appreciate the company sir." Harry reached for his sleeve and Hermione's shoulder but only Harry and Dumbledore disappeared from sight.

"_HARRY!" _screamed Hermione in frustration.

Hermione stared at the empty spot for a moment and Hagrid reached over and tried to pat her lightly on the back, attempting to comfort her but nearly knocking her from her chair in the process. "Don't be too upset with him, he's only tryin' to keep yer safe is all. And don't ya worry, now. There's nothin' nor nobody the two of them together can't defeat. Not even a dark wizard as nasty as Lucius Malfoy," spat Hagrid.

"I know," replied Hermione, sitting back in her chair. Her anger slowly ebbed away as she looked sadly at Ron and his worried parents.

When they appeared in the middle of the Slytherin common room, they startled several students lounging around on the couches and chairs.

"Have any of you seen Malfoy tonight?" asked Harry. "Answer me!" he added angrily.

"He left the dance early, nobody's seen him since."

"It is very late, I believe you should all head upstairs to your rooms," suggested Dumbledore in a quiet voice. Harry and he were alone in the room within thirty seconds.

Harry whipped out his map again and studied it closely in the flickering firelight. With a finger he tapped part of the map. "Where would the Head Boy's room be? Is Draco still using it?"

"It would be over there, behind that tapestry. But Draco was moved back to his room with his classmates when I stripped him of his Head Boy privileges. And Professor Snape would have changed the password."

"Maybe he figured it out…" Harry stood in front of the tapestry and muttered softly holding his wand aloft. "Wow. It looks like Lucius knows some pretty nasty defensive wards."

"Quite right, Harry. These should only take a moment or so to remove and then…"

"But won't he know that we've removed them as soon as we do that? I'm sure he has at least one of them trapped to set off an alarm…"

"Then it might take me a few more minutes to remove them…"

"While you're working on that, I'm just going to pop in and…"

"No, Harry, wait and we'll…" Dumbledore sighed heavily as Harry disappeared, "go in together. Ah, impatient youth," he muttered as he began removing the defensive wards very carefully but as quickly as he could.

On the other side of the wall, Harry's luck held. It was always dangerous teleporting into an unknown area, one hoped not to find oneself reappearing in the middle of a wall or piece of furniture. Yet Harry's luck ended there. He found himself in the middle of a dark circle, drawn on the floor in what appeared to be black chalk. And he found himself completely unable to move. His shock turned to dread when he realized that he couldn't teleport, either.

"Ahh, so good of you to finally join us Potter. As you can see, I saved you a very good spot to watch the end of this little ceremony."

Harry would have gasped in horror had he been able to move. Black candles throughout the room lent the dark room an infernal, hellish atmosphere magnified by the various bubbling potions and chalk drawings everywhere in the room. On a bed to his side lay the still body of Lucius Malfoy, his chest naked and with blood oozing slowly from a series of runes etched into his chest. And before him, holding a bloody knife, was Draco who slowly stood up from his work on his father's chest. He then pulled off his own shirt as he spoke to Harry.

"Don't be so surprised—I've had this little trap waiting for you for some time. I'm surprised the Mudblood hasn't warned you that there are not only spells to prevent teleportation, but spells to trap teleporters. Maybe she's not as clever as she thinks. No matter. But it is a shame that the werewolf didn't finish off the Weasel and the girl—I'm assuming one of them survived and that's how you found me. I should have just killed them both and finished it myself. I didn't realize veela were highly resistant to mental spells—otherwise she couldn't have fought off my Imperious and memory charms for so long. And the Weasel's temper—it takes a lot of energy to break one of my binding spells."

As he was speaking, he had reversed his hold on the dagger so that its point was aimed at his own chest. Gritting his teeth, he began carving similar runes on his own chest that had been cut into his father's chest. Meanwhile, Harry was focusing intently with his senses, desperately looking for some means of escape.

Draco chuckled as he walked over to grab his wand from a table. "Your precious Headmaster won't be able to save you in time, Potter. It will take him too long to undo the defensive wards and he won't dare risk the lives of the Slytherin students, especially with those nasty explosive wards I added. And as soon as I finish the incantation, I will kill you." He stopped to look at Harry for a moment. "It's too bad I won't be able to keep my form, but it seems everyone is looking for me. I guess I'll just have to take the body of my son. I am looking forward to restoring the pride of the Malfoy family with it. It's a terrible pity I can't use yours, but if you had the willpower to defeat my Master, I am not so foolish as to try and best you in a contest of wills. No, I believe the killing curse will do just fine. You know, if you hadn't fought so hard at the trial, you might have lived a very long life in Azkaban. But before you die, Potter, know this. I will continue killing those closest to you. If the weasel is already dead, I guess that moves the Mudblood to the top of the list. Now watch closely, Potter, and witness my final triumph before I kill you."

Raising, his wand in one hand, he raised the bloody knife in the other and began chanting in a low voice. His voice slowly growing in volume, he pointed his wand at the body of Lucius. Then his wand exploded, knocking him across the room. He slammed into a wall and several candles fell on his shoulders, the burning wax searing his skin. "Ahhhh!" he roared and glared at Harry. Meanwhile, Harry focused on a small pendant hanging from a hook which Harry had sensed was a portkey, probably Malfoy's means of escape. Harry had realized that if Lucius was really able to take over someone else's body, then he wouldn't be worried about taking his wand with him. As Harry concentrated, it too exploded in a shower of glass and metal chips. "Potter!" came Malfoy's agonized scream again. Harry saw Malfoy step within his line of vision again. Raising his dagger high, he charged towards Harry. As he approached, a small breeze blew some of the black chalk from the circle. As Malfoy charged, Harry spun and launched a vicious spinning kick that caught him on the side of his face and sent him staggering back to the bed which he then fell back on.

"I will kill you Potter!" screamed Malfoy as he reached again for the bloody dagger. He found the dagger and then paused as Harry approached. "No, Draco, no!" Harry saw Draco's arm jerk hesitantly upward, and then plunge downwards into the chest of his father lying on the bed. "What have you done!" The dagger still held in one fist, Malfoy tumbled to his knees and began rocking back and forth, as if some great internal struggle was taking place within his body.

"Fight him Draco! Fight him!" shouted Harry as hesitantly stepped forward, looking for a way to help.

Suddenly Malfoy stopped rocking and slowly rose to his feet.

"Are you OK, Draco?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Potter." Then the dagger shot forward, aimed at Harry's stomach. Without thinking, Harry stepped sideways and lowered his arm to block. But instead of blocking Malfoy's wrist with his forearm, the dagger sank deeply into his arm. Harry screamed as it easily sliced through muscle and then lodged between the two bones of the arm. With a twist and another scream of pain, Harry wrenched the dagger from Malfoy's grip where it stayed embedded deep in Harry's forearm.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!" shouted an enraged Malfoy, nearly insane with fury as he tried to grasp Harry's throat with both hands. Harry twisted to his left and threw his unwounded right arm over the top of Malfoy's, then brought it down on the elbows, breaking Malfoy's grip on his throat. As Malfoy tumbled towards him, Harry snapped his head forward, smashing Malfoy's nose and stunning him momentarily.

"Draco! I know you're still in there! I can help you fight your dad! Don't let him win!"

"_Saldar! Can you help me get into his head? I need to help Draco fight off his dad!"_

Suddenly Harry found himself in a large courtyard. A few hundred yards away stood an enormous mansion. All around him were dead bushes and plants. And in front of him were two figures he recognized as Draco and Lucius, dueling with wands. Off to his side stood Saldar. Harry nodded to him and drew his own wand. Suddenly Draco fell, hit by what looked like the Cruciatus curse as Lucius laughed. Harry launched a stunning spell and Lucius turned aside just in time. Harry quickly followed it up with a flame charm, and then Draco hit him with a Cruciatus curse.

"_Draco, that's enough! That's enough!"_ shouted Harry.

"It will never make up for what he's done to my mother and me. Never!"

"Draco! I didn't come here to kill your father. I came to save you. Now I can help you get him out of your mind, so he can't possess you, but you're going to have to help."

"He's not just trying to possess my body, Potter! He's trying to swap our souls!"

"Well then let's put him back where he belongs."

Together, the three of them bound Lucius and then they simultaneously cast a banishing charm on Lucius.

"It's not working!" screamed Draco.

"Keep focusing!" shouted Harry. "Spells work differently here, it's your force of will that really matters. You have to will him out of your body!"

Suddenly Harry found himself flat on the floor of Malfoy's room again. Dizzily, he tried to stand and saw Draco slowly climbing to his feet as well. They stood, looked at each other, and then turned towards the raspy, labored breathing on the bed. Lucius still lay on the bed, his chest now soaked with blood from the deep stab wound that Draco had made with the dagger. Lucius turned and coughed up blood, then began cursing his son.

"How could you betray me Draco? You are a Malfoy," he hissed angrily.

"You tried to kill me, father. And you nearly got Mum killed. She's as good as dead. And if this is what it means to be a Malfoy, then I am no longer a Malfoy." In disgust, Draco spat in his father's face. "I will create a new name for myself among wizards, one that people will honour and respect, not fear and loathe." Leaning closer Draco sneered, "I hope you burn in hell with your accursed Master." Then Malfoy turned away from his dying father.

Lucius' eyes flicked to Harry's for a moment. "You…" he started, then began coughing. "You will…" But Lucius never got to finish his last threat. Harry watched the dead eyes for a moment, then turned away to look for Draco. Draco was near the door dispelling some of the defensive wards. Harry helped and a few minutes later, the door opened and in rushed Dumbledore.

"Draco! Harry! Are you two…" Dumbledore's eyes quickly took in the room and noticed the dead body of Lucius. "The two of you need to go to the infirmary immediately. I'll…" But that was all Harry heard.

Harry woke up staring at the all-too familiar white ceiling and smelling the strong, clean aroma of the infirmary. He raised his bandaged arm to scratch his head and slowly sat up as the first rays of morning light penetrated the infirmary's windows.

"How are you feeling, Harry? That was a nasty little knife I had to pull out of your arm," commented Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm sure it will heal. I think my new scar should complement the one from the basilisk fang rather nicely, don't you?"

"You're going to have to hire your own nurse after you graduate Mr. Potter—assuming you survive that long of course. I keep telling Dumbledore that he needs to hire me an assistant in here—one of us can take care of you, and the other can take care of the hundreds of other students in the school who are less accident prone," she complained as she leaned over to examine his bandages.

"How's Ron doing?"

"I believe Severus just finished brewing the potion. He'll be giving it to the three of them in a moment."

"Help me up," asked Harry. "Please? _I'm sorry Hermione. I was just trying to protect you."_

"_I know Harry. But when are you going to realize I can protect myself?"_

"_Mione…"_

"_We can finish discussing this later," _she finished and extended her hand. With Hermione's help, he stood rather shakily and made his way down the aisle to Ron's bedside. He could hear choking and gagging coming from beds elsewhere in the infirmary.

As Snape walked over, carrying two small glass flasks, Harry asked, "What is going on?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is the sound of the Wolfsbane potion being administered. And here is yours."

"What! But I didn't get bit, I told you."

"But you were stabbed with a dagger that had Draco's blood on it."

"But he wasn't bit either."

"And you've been in contact with Mr. Weasley, who was bitten," continued Snape.

"It is for your own safety, Harry," explained Dumbledore

"Drink up," grinned Snape with malicious humor as he handed him a flask.

Harry grabbed the flask hesitantly, popped the top off and nearly gagged. He threw his head back quickly poured the thick liquid down his throat, trying to swallow the nauseous concoction as quickly as possible. It tasted foul and burned as it slid down his throat. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Harry grinned at Snape. "Hah, that wasn't so b…"

Harry dove for the bucket by Snape's feet and emptied his stomach with gagging, wracking heaves.

"Ahh, very good Potter. Get it all up."

Harry looked up angrily at Snape. "Are you sure you mixed it right, Professor? I mean, isn't the whole point of drinking a potion to keep it down so it can do its work?"

"Obviously, I was too generous in grading your Wolfsbane essay, Potter. As you should recall, the Wolfsbane potion reacts with the saliva from a werewolf's bite that causes the transformation. If administered within twenty-four hours of being bitten, the potion will give you a slight fever as it burns up any saliva it finds within the bloodstream and prevents it from infecting the nervous system, the muscles, and the organs. The fact that you just threw up the potion is a good sign—it means that your body doesn't have any of the saliva from a werewolf that will give you lyncanthropy. If instead of throwing up, you simply relaxed into a light sleep, that would indicate it was too late—the transformation had already taken place. The potion would then not cure you, it would only help treat the symptoms."

With a slight smile as Harry finished heaving his guts, he added, "The Wolfsbane potion is intended for werewolves, humans can't stomach it."

"Funny, Snape," muttered Harry as he rinsed his mouth out with some water that Hermione had brought him. Snape then turned and gave Ron the antidote while Hagrid and Arthur held him still. Harry looked up to watch as did everyone else did, waiting for Ron to begin throwing up. Instead, Ron calmed down and drifted off to restful sleep. Arthur put an arm around Molly, who had put both of her shaking hands over her face. Harry looked at Hermione as Madame Pomfrey spoke quietly.

"Professor Snape, does…does this mean…"

A sad, quiet voice spoke from behind the group. "I'm afraid it means that Ron has become a werewolf…like me." Everyone turned to look at a thin, very mournful Remus Lupin, who looked sadly at Ron and his parents who were now trying to comfort each other as Molly cried.

Next Chapter: Charming the Beasts


	30. Ch 30 Taming the Beasts

Ch 30: Charming the Beasts

Harry froze then staggered away to another bed and collapsed on it. "This is all my fault. I…I shouldn't have made him transform before I teleported us. Maybe if I hadn't, he wouldn't have…"

"It's not your fault, Harry, it's mine. I'm the Head Girl. I should have checked to make sure everyone got back to their rooms after the dance. I should have…"

"That is enough. Neither of you is responsible for what happened to Mr. Weasley last night. There is more than enough blame to spread between myself, Professor McGonagall, and the three students involved tonight. But assigning blame or feeling guilty will not help Mr. Weasley. What he will need is your support and understanding—more so now than ever before. Now if you will excuse me, I need to speak with Remus and make a few alterations to ensure that Mr. Weasley may remain with us here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stared steadily at both Harry and Hermione for a moment, then walked over to Remus. The two of them then left, leaving Arthur and Molly by Ron's bedside.

Harry reached out for Hermione's hand, pulled himself up, and walked with her over to Ron's bed where they sat down beside his parents and looked down sadly at their best friend who continued to rest quietly.

Harry was still tired later that day as he sat with Draco and Dumbledore explaining his version of events to Lupin after Draco had finished.

Dumbledore looked very grim. "The _Anima Extorsi _ritual. One of the darkest, and most fiendish acts that one can commit in the Dark Arts. It hasn't been attempted in over a century." He looked directly at Draco. "I assume your father began the process very quickly after school began…" Dumbledore continued after Draco's brief nod. "You are very lucky to have survived, Draco." He looked away, his voice quavering for a moment, "I find it very difficult to believe that even Lucius would attempt such a thing—to steal the soul of his only son and take his body…"

"You didn't know him like I did, sir," replied Draco quietly.

Albus gazed at him sadly for a moment and then looked at Harry. "And it was very fortunate for Draco that the dagger drew your blood as well, allowing you to help Draco interrupt the process of the final spell to finish the ceremony."

"Well, I saw Draco using the dagger on both himself and his father. And Voldemort had been very concerned with using my blood to bring himself back to life. I had done some research on spells involving the use of blood, but I had never come across the _Anima Extorsi._ I had a hunch there might be some significance to the blood and well, I guess I just lucked out."

"No, Harry, you did not just luck out. You trusted your instincts. And they rarely fail you," said Remus softly, his voice full of admiration. "Thank you, Draco. I believe I have all the information I need. Harry, if you could stay a moment, I have a few more questions."

After Draco had left, Lupin asked him again to recount everything that had taken place the night before when he went looking for Ron. When Harry had finished, he sat, thinking quietly.

"Harry, did you say that Ron's Animagus form appeared larger than normal?"

"Yes. And I think he's a little taller and a little heavier in his regular form as well, though it was hard to be sure last night."

"Hmmm. I'll check with his parents."

"And you said that the tracks were catlike, but had claw marks as well?" interrupted Dumbledore.

"Yes," replied Lupin as Harry nodded. "I went and checked them for myself with Samuel last night. Very strange."

"Why would that be sir? I didn't give it much thought last night, but…well, what do you think it means? How could he have transformed so quickly? Snape said if the Wolfsbane potion was administered within twenty-four hours then…"

Harry and Lupin both looked at Dumbledore who simply shrugged and replied, "_Professor _Snape, Harry. I do not understand what happened to Mr. Weasley yet. But I feel it is very important for us to find out."

Later that afternoon, the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and a number of Gryffindors were sitting or standing around Ron's bed visiting, trying to lift his spirits and reassure him. He had thrown several raging tantrums earlier in the morning when he woke up and was told about his new condition but since then had been unnaturally quiet. Amidst the light chatter, a new, soft voice tried to make itself heard.

"Ron? Ron?" Several of the Gryffindors moved aside as Ron sat up in his bed, trying to see who was talking to him.

Gabrielle Delacour stepped lightly to the end of his bed and slowly looked up into Ron's eyes. "Ron? I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life last night in the forest. Thank you and…and I am so sorry about what happened last night. I feel like it's all my fault and I am soo…"

"Well, you're right about that. It was all your fault. If you hadn't ditched me to go off with Malfoy, neither one of us would have…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried as she burst into tears and turned away, running for the door.

"That's right! Keep on running! Just like you did last night!" he yelled at the sobbing figure.

"Ron!" shouted out half a dozen voices.

"Weasel!"

A hush fell over the crowd and Ron tensed as Draco stepped into his view.

"She only came to offer her apologies, as am I. There is no need for you to jump all over…" His words were cut off as Ron sprang from his bed like a monster possessed and landed on his chest, knocking Draco flat on his back. Snarling, Ron wrapped his huge hands around Draco's throat and began squeezing.

"You…you did this Malfoy! Damn you Malfoy, you'll pay for this!"

Seamus and Dean grabbed one of his arms, Harry and Neville grabbed the other and tried to pull him off of Draco. Ron swept his right arm away and sent Seamus and Dean flying into the next bed. As Ron tensed his left arm, Harry pinched a nerve on top of the elbow and his arm fell limp to his side. Ron's right arm shot out and grabbed Harry by the throat as he screamed, "You're taking his side? You're trying to protect him! Don't you know what he did to me! I'm a werewolf because of him!"

Harry struggled to speak, but couldn't get any words out as he tried without luck to pry open Ron's fingers.

"Ron!" screamed Molly. "Let him go! He's your best friend!"

Harry watched the tendons in Ron's arm slowly relax and he pushed Ron's hand away, gasping for air. Ron stood and glared at the shocked group around him. "Go away. All of you. Go on, GET LOST!"

Hermione helped Harry to his feet, then Harry and Neville helped Draco while the twins helped Seamus and Dean. Molly lingered for a moment, but Arthur gently pulled her away. Ron stood still, ignoring everyone with his back turned.

As the group left, nobody noticed the thin girl standing by the wall with long, blonde hair watching sadly. When everyone had left, including Madame Pomfrey, she walked quietly to the far side of the room where Ron's bed was found.

"I heard you walking fifty feet ago. And I heard your heartbeat at twenty. Now, unless you're deaf, you heard me tell everyone to go away. So go. I don't want anyone bothering me. Just leave me alone."

"That's not what you want, Ron. And you know it."

"Don't tell me what I want or don't want. Who do you think you…" words failed him as he turned and saw Luna standing there in front of him. "What do _you_ want?"

"I didn't come here to talk about what I wanted, Ron. I came here to talk to you. I want to help if I can—just like the rest of your friends."

"Well, unless you know a cure for werewolves, you're out of luck. Now get lost."

"That's enough, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped. "Everyone here wants to help you and all you do is push people away. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Wha…" was the only word Ron could muster at the moment as he looked at Luna. Something seemed different about her. Her eyes, which normally had a misty or slightly vague expression, were a bright blue and seemed to be boring straight into him. Her whole demeanor, which usually gave an impression of absentmindedness, appeared focused and sharp. In confusion, he bumped into the bed behind him and sat down.

"That's better," she continued in a slightly softer tone of voice as she too, sat down. "Now I'd like to talk to you about your problem and help if I can."

His anger returning, Ron snapped. "It's pretty obvious what my problem is…I'm a werewolf and unless you have a…"

"That's not your biggest problem Ron."

"What…what are you talking about? You don't even know me! How dare you…"

"I know you better than you think, Ron. You don't know exactly who you are or what you want to be—you've always had to compete with your older brothers. It's very tough to stand out in a family like yours. And the one chance you had, when you finally started at Hogwarts, you made best friends with the smartest witch in the school and the most famous wizard in the world. Until last spring, that wasn't too bad, you were part of the Trio that everyone somehow knew would find a way to defeat Voldemort. You're the funniest of the three, but you always knew that jokes weren't going to finish him off—it would be Hermione's brains and Harry's power that would triumph. And now you feel like the third wheel of the Trio, especially since Harry and Hermione have grown closer. You feel left behind and unsure how you fit in anymore."

Ron's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open as he listened.

"You pretend like you don't care about school, about what you're going to do after you graduate, but you do. But you don't know what you want in life, who you want to be. And you want to do something big, be somebody important, but you're not sure how to do it or if you have it in you. And you've been getting more frustrated because you can't figure it out."

Ron's hands had clenched into fists and he was looking away from Luna's penetrating gaze.

"And now you feel like you've lost everything, because of this werewolf bite. You've seen what Remus's life was like before, you're afraid you have no future, no opportunities before you, even if your dad is the new Minister of Magic. You're terrified that maybe there's nothing to live for now."

Ron was shaking now.

"You're afraid everyone will abandon you, that they will leave you all alone."

"GET OUT!" he screamed, leaping from his bed.

Luna just looked up at him calmly as he towered above her. "No."

"WHAT!"

"I said no Ron. I'm your friend and I won't abandon you. And neither will your family and other friends. Listen, I know what it feels like to…"

"You have no idea how I feel!"

"Did Harry ever tell you why I could see thestrals?"

"What! No."

"I didn't think so. Harry's a very loyal friend that way. Listen, Ron. I've exposed some of your secrets, it's only fair that I share one of mine. I can see thestrals because I saw my mum die when I was ten. She was a brilliant witch, but one of her experiments went wrong. I heard something in her lab, an explosion, and I ran to see what was wrong. I saw her lying on the floor, stretching her hand to me and then there was another explosion. I don't remember any more than that. The doctors were never sure what happened and they haven't been able to help me…"

"Help you, help you with what?" asked Ron.

Luna laughed, but it sounded bitter. Ron had never heard her laugh like that.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know Ron. There's no need to be polite about it—most people aren't and you've mentioned it more than once. You know, when I act goofy and loopy—the reason people call me Loony Lovegood."

Ron's face blushed red and he turned aside, feeling a strong sense of guilt wash over him.

Luna pretended not to notice. "The doctors believe something in the lab or the final explosion did something to me. But they haven't been able to figure out how to prevent those episodes when I act like—well, you've seen how strange I can act."

"So that's not the real you?" stammered Ron in shock.

"No. It's a part of me, but not the real me. This is the real me you see before you. The part that belongs in Ravenclaw. The part that comes to the surface often enough when I'm studying and taking exams to keep from getting thrown out of the school. And I suspect that Dumbledore knows something, very little gets past him. He's probably kept several professors from throwing me out of their classes. The worst part about Loony Lovegood is that the real me is still there when I start doing those silly things, but I can't do anything to avoid making a complete idiot of myself. So I know what it's like to be unsure of yourself, not knowing exactly who you are or where you are going."

Ron glanced up as Luna looked back at him for a moment and looked deep into her eyes. He then watched as a veil seemed to descend over her eyes, they lost their sparkle and intensity to be replaced with a slightly dreamy look.

"Luna!"

"Hello Ron. How are you doing? Does the werewolf bite hurt very much? I'll bet it itches like crazy. You know, the _Quibbler_ ran an article on itching remedies last month—would you like me to mix one together for you?"

Ron stared at her for a moment and then replied softly. "Yes Luna. I would appreciate that very much."

"Really? Well let me get to work then!" and she bounced up from the bed and turned towards the door.

"Luna!" he called after her. "Would you mind telling my family and other friends that I'd like to see them if they want to come back?"

"Sure Ron. I'm sure they're very anxious to see you. I would be."

"And Luna? Thanks. Thanks for everything." She nodded and skipped out of the room. Ron crawled over to his bed and lay back on his pillow, thinking deeply.

A few days later as Ron walked to class with Harry and Hermione, he could smell the fear of the students around him in the halls as they watched him walk by nervously. He glanced over at Harry and asked quietly, "So is this what it was like when everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin in second year?"

Harry flashed a glance at Hermione before responding. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And in fifth year when half the school thought you had gone crazy and might have killed Cedric?"

"Well, that time, people usually tried to avoid being in the same hallway or room altogether. I think some of them thought I might be looking for a new victim," grimaced Harry.

"And last year, as you got rather short tempered from all the extra training you were doing?" When Harry just nodded, Ron continued. "I never realized how bad you had it Harry. I was such a prat. I'm really sorry Harry."

"There's no need to apologize Ron. And don't worry, the other students will get used to it."

"Will they? Or did you just learn to ignore them?" replied Ron.

Harry didn't reply as they reached their classroom and found their seats, many of the students giving the three nervous glances.

After dinner that night, Ron headed to the Quidditch pitch a few minutes before practice was scheduled to start. As he surveyed the field quietly with his broomstick slung casually on his shoulder, his nostrils flared in the evening breeze and he noticed someone sitting in the seats. Eyes narrowed, he recognized the girl and flew over on his broom.

"Hi Luna. What are doing out here?"

"I came out to watch my favorite Quidditch captain."

Ron blushed and then noticed she was shivering. "Didn't you bring a blanket? It's going to get cold watching the practice."

"Really?" she replied, looking up at the sky. "Clear night, stars bright, wind light—yeah, I think you're right. It might get chilly tonight. I should have thought of bringing a blanket. I did bring some hot cocoa, though. I put loads of marshmallows in. Do you like them? Would you like some? I mean some cocoa with the marshmallows. Or just the marshmallows if you prefer. I have some of both."

"No, that's all right. You'll need it if you're going to stay."

"Oh," she said in a disappointed tone. Ron looked at her and then raised his wand, praying that it would work. "_Accio _blanket." Ron ducked instinctively as a thick comforter with a Gryffindor lion stitched into it flew right at him and then struck Luna in the chest, knocking her over backwards off of her seat.

"Sorry about that, here, let me help you up," he said as he extended his hand and pulled Luna back up.

"Thank you Ron, that was very thoughtful," said Luna as she stood up and shook out the quilt to wrap around her. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a cup of cocoa before practice starts?"

Ron looked at her bright, shining eyes and nodded. "On second thought, I think I will. Thank you Luna."

"No problem. Are you nervous about practice tonight?" she asked as she pulled out a large thermos and unscrewed the lid.

Ron stopped in surprise. "Am I that obvious?"

"Sometimes. But it makes sense that you'd be nervous tonight. I mean, this is the first time you will have to talk to Gabrielle and Draco since you—er, told them off in the infirmary, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to do."

"Just tell them you're sorry."

"And why should I…"

She looked at Ron sternly. "Don't you think they deserve an apology despite everything that happened to you?"

Ron glared at her for a minute before his gaze softened. "Yeah, I reckon they do."

"Keep it simple, they won't be expecting much of an apology from you," added Luna helpfully.

"Thanks, Luna," he muttered.

"You're welcome Ron," she replied brightly, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Luna, I tried to thank you before, but I don't know if you…"

"I heard. And I remember," she explained with a small smile.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again. You gave me a lot to think about the other day. I'm still trying to work out some of them, but…but I'm glad you said what you did. I think I really needed to hear some of those things."

Luna leaned forward and laid a hand on Ron's forearm. "I was glad to help Ron. If you ever want to talk about anything else, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to—Oh look! Here comes the rest of the team! You know Ron, you guys are going to do great at the tournament. I've been working on a new Hogwart's banner to take to the first game at Beauxbatons. Would you like to see it? Here, I'll show you," she chattered excitedly as she unrolled an enormous roll of cloth she had hidden behind the bench.

Ron looked at the animated banner with roaring lions chewing hissing serpents and commented "That's very nice Luna," as the rest of the team walked over. Hermione and several other Gryffindors sat down by Luna as students from other houses sat in different sections of the stands.

Ron turned around and barked, "All right! Let's get in the air and start running the first set of drills!" He watched with satisfaction as his team mounted their brooms and began flying off. "Malfoy! Delacour! I want a word with the two of you!" He motioned for them to follow him to a part of the pitch away from the other students.

As he glanced at them, he saw Gabrielle looked very nervous and Malfoy appeared defensive. "First of all, I wanted to apologize to the two of you for what I said and for what I tried to do a couple of days ago in the infirmary. I'm sorry."

Both of them looked at him in complete shock.

"Right then. Gabrielle, what I need you to do before the next practice is work up a list of who you think might make the team for Beauxbatons. And I want you to provide a breakdown for our team of each player's strengths and weaknesses so we can begin working up a few strategies. Malfoy, I need you to go through the flying drills again."

"What? Trying to find a way to kick me off?"

Ron clenched his teeth trying to control his volatile temper before he replied. "I need to find out how good a flier you really are Malfoy. Not your father, you."

"Ron!" gasped Gabrielle.

"Stay out of this, Gabrielle," warned Ron.

Malfoy's face went white with rage as he hissed. "I'll admit that my father was a better flier than I ever was in school. But I haven't forgotten a single thing I learned while I had to watch him try to steal my life. And I can still outfly you Weasel, even if my dad's not the one calling the shots now."

"Let's see it then," countered Ron.

He folded his arms across his chest and watched quietly as the two mounted their brooms and flew off. A few minutes later, Ron let a grim smile creep over his face. Apparently Malfoy _had_ learned a thing or two about flying in the past few months. And he knew that if he could set aside his bitter feelings towards Malfoy, maybe his team had added one more weapon to its arsenal for the upcoming Quidditch tournament.

Sunday night, Harry spoke to Ron quietly while their roommates were finishing getting ready for bed. "Listen Ron, Hermione and I have been talking. We can go some other time—I—we don't want to leave you all alone right now, what with everything that has happened."

"Don't worry Harry. I'll be fine. My family has been great and I've been visiting a lot with Remus. You guys go to France and have fun reading books or whatever. I'll see you Saturday for the match against Beauxbatons."

"Are you sure Ron?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe Dumbledore is letting the two of you go by yourselves to France. If I could skip school for a week and take a girlfriend I would…"

"Which is why he'd never let you go. Dumbledore knows he can trust us. Besides, it's not like we're going to be sharing a room at some French villa or something Ron. We're staying in separate dorms at the University. Dumbledore already arranged it."

"Yeah, but I'll bet the doors and the stairs don't keep the boys out of the girls' rooms there Harry. Besides, I'm sure you could break any charms they might have…"

"Go to sleep Ron. We're done talking about this."

"No, listen Harry. You'll be able to do anything. Nobody would ever know. It's the perfect…"

"_Silencio._ Good night Ron. I'll try and remember to take off that spell before I leave tomorrow."

Several days later Harry looked back at Hermione as they paused to catch their breath on the steep mountain path. Together, they looked back down the beautiful valley down which tumbled a rocky tributary that eventually joined the River Aude and emptied into the Mediterranean Sea. Several miles back along the path they had been following, they could make out the turreted silhouette of the enormous castle where the University held its classes.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore gave us almost a week here before the match. It's beautiful here isn't it, Mione?"

"Yes it is."

"Admit it. You're glad I dragged you out of that dusty old archive to see this."

"Yes, Harry, I'm glad we went for a walk this afternoon—the French countryside is beautiful this time of year. And the picnic lunch was wonderful. But as soon as we get back, I'm going to finish reading the entire Montoli manuscript. And I want you to…"

"I know, I know. But let's just try and enjoy this afternoon, alright?"

Hermione grinned and gave Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You're right," she whispered happily.

"Of course I am," laughed Harry as he tugged her along the grassy path. "Do you know where we're going?"

"No. Do you?"

"Of course. One of the other researchers said there were some very interesting ruins about another mile or so away. You know, this area of France is covered with the destroyed castles of the Cathars…"

"The Cathars?"

Harry turned and looked at her in surprise. "You haven't heard of them?"

"Well of course I have. I didn't know that you had Harry," teased Hermione softly.

"I guess I'm just your average, stereotypical Quidditch player—all brawn and no brains, huh?" joked Harry, faking hurt feelings.

"I'm kidding Harry. I've never thought there was anything ordinary about you," and gave him a soft kiss. "But please, continue with the history lesson. I'm very interested in hearing more."

"Well, this area of France, Languedoc, was a pretty wild place during the Middle Ages. The local leaders gave allegiance to some of the nobility of France and Spain, as well as the Catholic Church. But there were a lot of people with very different ideas as well. One of them, a group of people that disagreed with some of the Catholic teachings, got labeled as heretics. The Catholic Church got very upset with what they were teaching and launched a Crusade against them in what, the fifteenth century?"

"The thirteenth. But go on," urged Hermione.

"Anyways, a lot of the knights in northern France came south to fight. To the east of here, at Beziers, they laid siege to the entire town. It fell in less than a day and they slaughtered everyone in the city and burned it to the ground. They murdered every single person they found, all twenty thousand of them. They didn't spare anyone—they killed men, women, children, soldiers, peasants, priests, nuns, Catholics and Cathars. One of the leaders was supposed to have said, 'Kill them all, God will know his own.'" Harry shuddered as he continued. "When they threatened to do the same thing to the city of Carrcassone, just to the south of here, the townspeople finally surrendered when they ran out of clean water and began dying of disease. They didn't massacre that population, but they took everything they owned and then installed a new viscount over this region, a French knight named Simon de Montfort. He spent the next twenty years or so hunting down and killing every Cathar he could find. Many of the Cathars retreated to mountain fortresses like the one we're going to see. In fact, I believe the University is built on the site of one of their ancient strongholds as well."

"Very good Harry. Where did you learn all of that?"

"What? Haven't you read _Pichateau, A History_?"

Hermione just chuckled.

"What I don't fully understand though is why the knights in northern France would do this to their own countrymen? I guess part of it was religious belief, but…I don't know. There must be something more."

"Well," began Hermione, "just like any decision, every historical event has multiple factors and causes. For the Albigensenian Crusade of 1209-1239, there were a number of compelling motives for the people of the time. Religion was a primary reason. The Cathars threatened to undermine everything the Catholic church stood for and taught. The Cathars had radically different beliefs about men and women's roles, about chastity and morality, about the need for an earthly church, and about the very concept of good and evil, virtue and vice. Many in the Catholic church sincerely believed that beliefs outside of orthodox Catholicism damned a person's soul to hell and should therefore be eliminated. The idea of religious toleration really didn't exist within the medieval Christian mindset, but that really didn't distinguish it too much from other religious beliefs of the time.

Apart from that, there were tremendous opportunities for the knights that came south. Some of the knights who came south were looking for opportunities to expand their land holdings, to win more land for themselves. Technically, there was no France or Spain at the time, so it's not like they were attacking fellow Frenchmen. Most of medieval Europe was comprised of various kingdoms, not separate nation-states. Actually, the people of Languedoc were culturally and linguistically closer to the people of Spain and the province of Aragon than they were to the French speaking regions to the north.

Some of the knights came for an opportunity to prove themselves on the field of battle and receive honor, recognition, and perhaps more land at home or here in the fields of conquest. Many came for the forty days of service, called a _quarantine_, which was counted by the Church as service in the war against Infidels and would win for them an extension to pay off debts, a sum of money from the Church and more importantly, an indulgence, a forgiveness of all their sins and a guaranteed place in Heaven.

The pope of the time, Innocent III, used this Crusade to strengthen the power of the church as well. This Crusade was not aimed at retaking the Holy Land from the Muslims, but to purge western Europe of alternative Christian interpretations of faith that challenged the Catholic Church. It also led to the creation of the Inquisition, which would continue to seek out and destroy heresy for centuries afterwards."

Harry shook his head slowly, sadly. "We just don't seem to learn from our mistakes do we?"

"We're not the only ones, Harry," agreed Hermione sadly. "Think about the Goblin revolts, the three Dragon wars, the Troll rebellions, and the Dwarven civil wars, not to mention all the…Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to spoil the afternoon with all this depressingly morbid commentary…"

"It's all right," explained Harry, "I was just thinking about the Clone wars."

"The Clone wars?"

"Yeah. You probably haven't heard of them though. They happened in a galaxy far, far away…"

Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder. "That was a terrible joke, Harry."

"Ouch," teased Harry. "Look, let's stop trying to understand and solve all of the world's problems for at least another two hours and just enjoy the beautiful scenery and each other's company."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Potter," grinned Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very pleasant kiss.

The following day, Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How can you just sit there and read for hours without moving?" he asked casually as he stretched his cramped back muscles. "Mione," he added in a louder voice.

"Did you find something Harry?"

"No, I was just—never mind."

"Hmm," was her only response as she carefully unrolled a new scroll to study.

Harry stretched again and felt several of his vertebrate pop back into place and stared in frustration through the window of the small reading room where he could see shelf after shelf of carefully protected scrolls, manuscripts, and books. The chief librarian had initially resisted allowing them access at all to any of the records even with Dumbledore's written recommendation. After a long, and rather heated discussion with Hermione, he had finally relented and allowed them access to the holdings of the French University. Since then, even the archivist had been deeply impressed by Hermione's work ethic. With the exception of the one afternoon Harry had insisted they take off to go hiking, they had been in the reading room every day for a week. Even Harry was amazed at the amount of material they had been able to read.

Thursday night, Harry led Hermione to a popular café in a small wizarding village close to the University that one of the other researchers had recommended. It was full of students and animated discussion. Midway through an entrée of cheese and some delicious fish that Harry couldn't identify, Hermione informed him that the University had invited them to attend one of the University DADA classes the next afternoon.

"I don't know Mione, I really don't want to have to say anything or…"

"We're just going as regular students to listen to the lecture. One of the administrators will attend with us but it's not like they're going to make you get up in front and teach the class or anything, Harry. We'll just go and listen to the professor teach—it should be very interesting. Besides, we've seen nearly everything that's related to Atlantis here in the archives—we should be done by early afternoon tomorrow."

"And you thought the best way to take a break before the Quidditch match tomorrow would be to attend a class at a school we don't even attend? What would Ron say?"

"He wouldn't say much if he could eat at this place. The food here is simply superb."

"I can't argue with that," replied Harry as he reached for another roll.

Harry and Hermione took a seat with one of the administrators in the rear of a large auditorium. A thin, waspish professor with a narrow, pinched face looked sternly at the class. As he began speaking, Hermione translated for Harry telepathically.

"The papers on the theory of Harmonial Defense were so abysmal that I stopped reading after the fifth paper and tossed them all in the trash. If you would like a grade, you will give me a complete rewrite by Monday."

Angry murmurs buzzed in the large room as he glared dismissively at the students. "I hope you have finished the reading for today. And I hope your papers on the underlying theories of sensory alteration due today are much better. Now who can explain for me Briggle's ideas about how the _Focusing_ charm alters how the mind interprets visual images?

Half an hour later, after the professor had finished brushing off yet another student's response as inaccurate and poorly reasoned, a student raised his hand cautiously.

Before the student spoke, Harry whispered to Hermione, "_I didn't know the French had a nastier version of Snape."_

Hermione shot him a glare but did not contradict him.

"Yes Mr. Johnson?" sneered the professor.

"Well Professor Chenalt, we've discussed the different ways in which the charm can enhance one's senses to see or hear more clearly or at a distance, but is there a way to reverse the charm?"

"Reverse the charm? What do you mean?"

"Well if someone could enhance one's sight with this charm, couldn't one also blind someone using a variation of the charm?"

"Ah, Mr. Johnson. I was waiting for a comment from one of our pugilistic friends from across the ocean. Really, is that all you Americans ever think about? How to attack with spells?"

"Actually, I was more concerned with being able to counter this charm if someone was trying to blind me with it."

"It's more likely they would try and silence your wagging tongue, Mr. Johnson," quipped the professor, to the laughter of many students in the room. "Do not worry, theoretically, it is impossible for this charm to be used in such a way as to harm someone."

"Actually sir, I believe you could," announced a voice from the far back. Harry shook his head in disbelief and chuckled quietly as Hermione continued. "Simply increasing the amount of either the visual or auditory sensory input would be enough to cause tremendous physical pain, possibly insanity. Freidrich Buehler and Elena Rodriguez have both pointed out that by increasing the…" Students in the audience were craning their necks to see who was boldly contradicting the professor.

"And you are…"

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir."

"I don't recall having a student enrolled in my class with your name, Miss."

"I'm not enrolled in the University. I'm a student at Hogwarts. I'm here on a research trip visiting your wonderful archives and…"

"Then perhaps you should stay in the archives and quit wasting our precious time here in my classroom. I am well aware of the theories of both Buehler and Rodriguez, neither of which apply to this case."

"But their research has been critical to increasing our understanding of how the Unforgivable Curses like the _Cruciatus_ curse work and some of the latest research shows promising leads to discovering effective countercurses and defensive spells against them," insisted Hermione.

"And I just stated that they don't apply to the _Focusing_ charm we are studying today. In fact, Pierre de la Carre's research indicates that their assumptions are way off and unworkable. And my own study of the problem proves that theoretically, their work is inconsistent. For example, their inclusion of what _Muggles _call science is laughable. And their attempt to incorporate so called _Muggle _knowledge to explain magic is not only incomprehensible, it is simply wrong. Only a _Muggleborn _witch like Rodriguez would even care what the _Muggles_ would have to say about anything. And we all know that _Mudbloods_ never fully understand the world of magic as well as purebloods." The professor smiled slightly as a number of students chuckled at his remarks.

Hermione's voice grew slightly louder. "I don't see what difference it makes in Rodriguez' work whether or not she was Muggleborn. And I have read some of de la Carre's research, but I thought most researchers had written off his work years ago as severely biased and poorly reasoned. I have also read several of your articles in _Magical Theory and Structure,_ but I didn't realize you had published anything recently. Your last article was in 1968, but I don't believe it had anything to do with what you are discussing today."

Even from the distance at which they were seated from the professor, Hermione and Harry could see the veins bulge in his neck as his face reddened with fury. "For your information, you misguided little know it all, I studied for years with de la Carre, and he was one of the brightest theorists and philosophers of magic France has ever produced. And not that it's any of your business, but I have several articles that will be published shortly. Now if you are done wasting the time of my class on your poorly reasoned and clueless guesses about the nature of magic, something I have been studying since before your parents were born, I will continue.

As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, it is theoretically impossible for the charm to be altered in such a way as to hurt someone. Even if it were theoretically possible—which it is not—the spellcaster would have to invest a ridiculous amount of energy in the spell in order to amplify the strength of the spell to harmful levels, as suggested by the helpful little girl in the back. Therefore, even if it were theoretically possible for a wizard to do that, it would take so much power that nobody would be able to cast it. Besides nobody would be interested in such a spell except our young, overly aggressive friend from the United States."

"What about Dark Wizards?" asked Hermione loudly.

"Do not interrupt my class again, little girl, or I will throw you out myself. There's no such thing as a truly Dark Wizard. These so-called Dark Wizards that you sometimes read about in the papers are all too often misrepresented, misunderstood, and are actually slightly misguided heroes simply trying to address legitimate grievances. The ministries of magic like to use them to gain political and economic power and to justify their continued existence and their use of coercive power over the wizarding world. And of course the papers like them because they sell papers. But believe me when I tell you that the ministries of magic are much more dangerous than any so called Dark Wizard.

For example, look at the so-called Second War against Lord Voldemort that took place last spring in Great Britain. Lord Voldemort and his supporters, conveniently labeled 'Death Eaters' by the British papers to make them appear more sinister, had legitimate complaints with the British Ministry of Magic. Since they were conveniently excluded from the so-called legal and legitimate process, they tried to resolve those issues the only way they could and launched a campaign of resistance and liberation. And look at the tremendous cost during the final battle—the blood of hundreds of creatures was spilt for the greater good and glory of the British Ministry of Magic. Hundreds of Dementors, endangered wolves, trolls, and nearly fifty rare giants were brutally slaughtered that day, as well as scores of wizards and witches loyal to Lord Voldemort's cause. They probably would have slaughtered the dragons as well, if they hadn't switched sides at the last minute. From what I understand, the field where they fought was devastated—the Ministry carelessly used such powerful magic that they destroyed the land for acres around the field of combat. Poor Lord Voldemort and his followers were lured into a treacherous ambush by the deceptive Ministry. They didn't try talking to them, they didn't try to understand things from their perspective, they simply attacked them. What a tragic waste."

"If you believe a single word of any of that rubbish you just dumped on us, you're stupider than you look," announced a cold, angry voice from the back of the room.

"What! What was that!"

"_Mione, could you help me out here?" _asked Harry, his temper rising. Harry then repeated himself in fluent French.

His face livid, Professor Chenalt looked up in rage. "I thought I told you to keep…"

Harry stood, barely controlling his anger. "She didn't say anything. I did. And I'm telling you that not one of those things you just said has any resemblance to the truth. Voldemort and his Death Eaters weren't some sort of noble freedom fighters or valiant crusaders for some worthy cause. They were murderers, thugs, and terrorists. And the only thing they wanted was to destroy the world and remake it in their image by killing everyone who opposed them. You can't negotiate or reason with evil like Voldemort—you fight it and destroy it if you can."

"Let me guess, you're a classmate of the girl from Hogwarts here to enlighten us." Mockingly, he looked upward and said, "Heaven save us from the British," which earned a number of laughs.

"Well, somebody has to help the French because everyone knows the French can't save themselves," muttered someone in the crowd to a few chuckles.

Chenalt glared at Johnson, who simply shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea who had said that, before staring angrily at Harry. "Enough! And you! I don't know who you think you are, insulting me in my own class. How dare you? Don't they teach you any manners at Hogwarts?"

"They teach me how to _use_ magic, they don't waste my time on this theoretical and philosophical nonsense you've been blathering on about all afternoon. And they don't waste my time with their own shortsighted political biases, their insane conspiracy theories, or their idiotic prejudices."

"Ahh, they teach you how to use magic at a magic school. How refreshing. Tell you what, why don't you come down here and demonstrate your little friend's theory for the entire class. Come on down to the front and cast the _Focusing _charm on me. See if you can cause me any harm, as your friend suggested was possible."

The administrator spoke out, "Professor Chenalt, I don't think that would be a good…"

"This is my class. Do not worry, nothing will happen. But I think our two young visitors need a lesson in respect—something they obviously haven't learned at Hogwarts. Come on young man, don't be shy—you weren't before. I'll even tell you the incantatation—_Sensoris altus_. Come now, do your best."

Harry slowly walked down the stairs to stand before the arrogant professor. He pushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes and his blue eyes met those of the professor. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Haven't lost your nerve, have you boy? Go on then, don't keep wasting my time."

Harry drew his wand and aimed it slowly at the thin professor. "_Sensoris altus." _

The professor's eyes went wide in surprise. "You managed to cast it," he whispered in surprise.

"I told you they taught me how to cast magic at Hogwarts. I learned with Albus Dumbledore and some of the greatest wizards and witches in the world. We can stop your little experiment now if you want. Before you get hurt."

"Do your worst, boy. An adult wizard would have great difficult summoning the power to make this spell dangerous. I seriously doubt that you will be able to…"

"_Altus auditorium," _spoke Harry clearly as he rotated his wand clockwise. The professor fell to his knees, clapping his hands over his ears and screamed. Harry immediately snapped his wand upwards to aim it at the ceiling and whispered, "_Finite Incantatum."_ Chenalt stayed on his knees, his hands resting on the floor, drawing in deep gulps of air. He looked up at Harry with fear and pain in his eyes. "How did you…how could you…that shouldn't have been possible."

Harry looked at him for a moment, then walked over to the table that stood in front of the classroom as Chenalt unsteadily rose to his feet. Harry removed his disguised features he had adapted with his metamorphmagus abilities and allowed his regular features to return. There were gasps among the students as they recognized the messy black hair and the scar on the forehead above his glasses.

"You…you're Harry Potter."

Harry's cold glance swept over the auditorium filled with students before resting on the cowering professor. "Before I leave today, I'd like to set the record straight on the Second War with Voldemort. You're supposed to educate, but all you do is spread your own misunderstandings and biases. You think we should have talked to Voldemort and his followers? You think they were fighting for some noble purpose or goal? Let me show you what they were like. Let me show you what the Second War was like." Pointing his wand at a thick textbook, Harry said quietly "_Formus Pensieve."_ With a wide waving motion, he cast a second spell at the entire audience. "_Sensoris altus." _Then he pointed his wand at his head, and pulled out several silver strands which he then placed in the large Pensieve he had transfigured. Then he touched the shimmering surface with his wandtip and then waved it around him in a complete circle. Immediately the classroom took on the appearance of a graveyard as Harry replayed scenes from the rebirth of Voldemort. Screams of terror and horror burst out throughout the room. Then he showed them several of his discussions and battles with Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries and at the Black Mansion. Gasps and sobs echoed in the room. Then in the center of the room appeared a young black robed figure flying on a broomstick over green fields. The crowd watched as he landed in a large, gently sloping field with a large lake, a heavily wooded forest, and a sheer cliff off in the distance. The students then gasped in fear as the first Death Eaters arrived and threatened Harry. Then there were more screams and shouts of terror as Lord Voldemort himself appeared. As the final battle commenced in earnest, there were more shouts of terror and fear. Harry let them experience the full horror and fear of the final battle as he had witnessed it, except the final death of Voldemort himself when his parents and Sirius appeared—that was too personal. At the end, he let them feel some of his own weariness and exhaustion and despair for fallen friends when the battle was finally over before announcing _Finite Incantatum._ He looked around the room at many of the students who sat shocked in disbelief, with tears streaming down their faces, and many of them shaking quietly in their seats. Finally he turned towards the professor who leaned exhaustedly against the table, his head held in his hands with his shoulders shaking.

"That is what we experienced in Great Britain last spring. Voldemort was a terror that had to be stopped. Part of the reason it was so horrible was because the Ministry of Magic refused to accept the reality of Voldemort's return. They preferred to believe he remained dead and defeated. By ignoring the threat, Voldemort nearly gained enough power to defeat us that day. And if he had won that day, he wouldn't have stopped with conquering Great Britain. If you still believe that you can reason or negotiate with evil like Voldemort or Dark Wizards like him, then there is nothing more I can do to help _enlighten_ you." With a final glance at the quivering professor, Harry added, "Here endeth the lesson." He then walked back up the steps and joined Hermione in walking out of the classroom without looking back.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I cannot find words strong enough to apologize for the behavior of Professor Chenalt today…I am truly sorry for his remarks and can only hope that…"

"Don't worry about it," urged Hermione. "Let's just try and enjoy our dinner tonight." She, Harry, and the apologetic administrator were sharing dinner at the same café Harry and Hermione had eaten at the night before. Harry leaned back in the booth and looked over the table at the crowd of witches and wizards without saying anything. Nearly every table was taken, and more students were crowding in along the bar.

As Hermione reached for a piece of bread to go with her salad she heard Harry's tense voice inside her head. "_Mione, get your wand out now."_

"_What's wrong Harry?"_ she asked as she reached inside her bag for her wand.

"_Somebody just put up an anti-Apparation ward. We've got to go."_

Harry stood up, glancing around the crowded restaurant and extended his hand to Hermione. Hermione quickly stood beside him, wand out and ready, looking around anxiously and squeezing Harry's hand nervously.

"Follow me," he ordered and headed towards the nearest exit.

"Please stop your search for Atlantis."

Harry and Hermione froze and in shock turned back to the university representative. Again he spoke in an odd tone. "Please stop your search for Atlantis."

Harry watched him for a moment and then looked around the restaurant to try and determine if anyone else was involved while Hermione replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As Professor Dumbledore explained, we were just here doing some research for…"

"Please stop your search for Atlantis. The prophecy must not be fulfilled. Please give me your oath that you will not pursue it further and you may live."

"Who the hell do you think you are threatening us?" replied Harry in a low, angry voice.

"What prophecy?" asked Hermione. "Tell us."

The man seemed confused for a moment before looking at Hermione. "Give me your oath and I will give you your life," he repeated.

Harry's eyes snapped around as he realized the background noise in the restaurant had dropped considerably.

"I cannot give you my oath. Someone is seeking these artifacts to do great harm to the world. We have to stop them by finding them first. You can help us by telling us about the prophecy."

The man was getting agitated and the room had fallen completely silent. "Give me your oath," he demanded.

"I will not," declared Hermione, clutching her wand tightly.

"Then you must die," he replied and raised his wand. The wand shot out of his hand before he could even begin a spell as Harry disarmed him easily and grabbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He turned again towards the exit and his mouth dropped open in surprise to see nearly a dozen students blocking their way and moving slowly towards them. He then attempted to teleport them out of the restaurant only to realize that an anti-teleportation spell had been cast as well. The wandless administrator leaped forward, his hands reaching for Hermione's neck as Harry's fist shot out. There was a nasty crack as his nose broke and then he dropped to the floor unconscious. With a flick of his wrist, Harry's wand appeared in his hand and he turned to face the crowd moving slowly towards them again, cursing under his breath.

"_Don't hurt them Harry."_

"_What?"_

"_I think they're being controlled."_

"_Like the Imperious curse?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_Can you find the spellcasters casting the anti-Apparation wards and distract them long enough for us to escape?"_

"_I'll try."_

Harry stepped in front of Hermione and waved his wand in several crisp motions while he shouted out several spells. "_Rictosempera_! _Tarantatellegra_! _Duermaias!"_ The closest ten students began laughing hysterically, dancing in place, or fell to the ground, sound asleep.

"_Tickling charms? A Jelly-legs jinx? _laughed Hermione._ "And a sleeping charm? You're an elemental mage and you're using 2nd year spells?"_

While he continued to cast spells, he replied sarcastically. _"You said not to hurt them. It's the best I could come up with Mione. Most of the spells I've studied were to beat Voldie and his Death Munchers. I must have missed the book on Killing your Enemies with Kindness. And Samuel sure hasn't emphasized many friendly spells. So unless you've got a better idea, let me deal with these mindless morons my way and you just worry about…"_

"_What about a Banishing Barrier to keep them away from…"_

She didn't finish her thought as Harry tackled her as a green light flashed over the two. "_Expelliarmus_!" roared Harry at the wizard who had cast the spell. He saw two more wizards with their wands out and disarmed them quickly and then waved his arms to raise a shield that would prevent the students from getting close enough to physically attack either one of them.

"_Have you found them yet?"_

"_I'm looking, I'm looking…" _replied Hermione.

"_We're running out of time and we're heavily outnumbered here Mione. One of them is bound to get off a lucky spell before I disarm all of them unless we find…"_

"_There he is! The one in the red cap by the door."_

"_Just one?"_

"_Yes! Now…"_

"_Petrifucus Totalus!" _yelled Harry at the wizard across the room. The wizard ducked and ran out the front door.

"_Will you be all right for a moment?"_ asked Harry.

"_I'll be fine. Just go get him. I'll cover you."_

Harry sprinted for the door as Hermione cast spells that knocked down the students closest to his path but there were too many between him and the door where the wizard had escaped. He sent a quick thought to Hermione and then turned to his left sharply, avoiding half a dozen hands that were reaching for him and knocking aside two wands that were aimed at him. Hermione tripped up three students between him and the booth that had a window as Harry raised his wand and yelled "_Reducto!"_ as he sprinted forward. At full speed, he jumped onto the bench and then the table as if they were steps and then dove headfirst through the shattering window as glass shards exploded outwards. He tucked his body in midair and rolled easily over his shoulder and came up running in the direction the wizard had taken. To his surprise, the wizard had stopped right outside the door as if waiting for Harry to appear.

"Do not restore the Dark Queen!" hissed the man and then disappeared with a loud crack as Harry aimed his wand to launch a particularly nasty spell.

"_Hermione! Are you OK?" _screamed Harry as he sprinted back towards the front door of the restaurant.

"_I'm fine Harry."_

"_Why didn't you Apparate away?"_

_Everyone in here is back to normal, though they're very confused. Did you catch him?"_

"_No. He Apparated away before I could catch him."_

Harry ran back through the front doors of the restaurant and the groups of people staring oddly at each other. He found Hermione helping the heavily bleeding administrator back to his seat and put some ice in a napkin on his nose.

"Uhh, that was a nasty fall you had there," offered Harry.

Hermione glanced at him and rolled her eyes and then gasped. "_What happened to your face, you're bleeding? And your shoulder, too. Are you…"_

"_I'm fine. It's just a few scratches—no big deal. I can take care of these."_

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"_Well, Samuel got tired of listening to Pomfrey's lectures on safe educational practices and insisted that I pass a basic FAFAFA course in addition to my other training."_

At Hermione's puzzled expression he explained with a slight smile. "_First Aid For Auror Field Agents."_

"_I'm sure Pomfrey will be delighted to hear that now you're treating yourself for your school related injuries Harry," _replied Hermione sarcastically.

Harry's smile faded. _"Mione, how could one wizard have cast that many Imperious curses while maintaining both the anti-Apparation and anti-teleportation wards? I've never heard of anything like that. And if he was powerful enough to do that, why didn't he just attack us himself?"_

"_I don't know Harry. But I don't think it was the Imperious curse. If it was, they would still be trying to kill us. I think it was some variation of the spell."_

"_I still don't understand how a wizard could have cast that many spells simultaneously. Not even Dumbledore could…"_

"_He wasn't a wizard Harry."_

"_What? But I saw…"_

"_What you saw was a house-elf Harry."_

"_A what? Are you sure? But how could a house-elf do all that?"_

"_Do you have any idea how powerful house-elves are?"_

"_Not really. I've seen Dobby cast a few spells without a wand, but I haven't thought about it too much. When Dobby assured me that they could maintain the anti-Apparition wards during the final battle against Voldemort, I tested him to make sure but I really have no idea how much magical power they have."_

"_I don't think anybody knows for sure Harry because I doubt anybody has ever paid that much attention to house-elves. When we get back to Hogwarts I want to have a little chat with Dobby."_

"_Yeah, I think I'll join you Mione. Right now, I think it's time for us to go. I'm afraid we've worn out our welcome here. Are you all packed?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good, let me grab my things and we'll get out of here."_

"_Shouldn't we notify somebody and…"_

"_And tell them what? That somebody set their house-elf on us? From what Samuel has told me about hunting Dark Wizards in France, the last thing we want to do is get stuck in the middle of one of their Auror investigations. And it's not like they have anything to work with here—all they've got is a broken nose and a shattered window. Besides, I'll bet we're the only ones who remember anything."_

"_But Harry…"_

"_But nothing. Somebody wants us dead here and is willing and able to sacrifice dozens of innocent people to do it. We'll go back to my home outside of Hogsmeade for the night and then go to Beauxbatons for the Quidditch match tomorrow morning. You take the master bedroom and I'll crash in one of the guest rooms. But first I think we should have our little chat with Dobby." _

Hermione nodded her agreement, grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared.

Next: Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons


	31. Ch 31 Catching Snitches and Helping Witc...

Ch 31 Catching Snitches and Helping Witches

Saturday morning was bright and crisp. Standing outside the changing rooms, Harry gazed over the field as the breeze tussled his hair.

"Looks like a big crowd today," commented Harry.

"I imagine they added some additional stands for everyone that wanted to attend," explained Hermione.

"Shouldn't you go get a good seat before they're all gone?" asked Harry.

"I have a seat reserved on the second deck right by the rail with an excellent view of the pitch. I must admit, being Head Girl does come with a few perks."

"I didn't know Head Girls got reserved seating at Quidditch matches," muttered Ron.

"They do when their boyfriends play on the Quidditch team," laughed Hermione. "Good luck Ron," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" protested Harry. "What about mmmmmm…" he struggled to finish as Hermione gave him a slightly friendlier kiss.

"Hem, hem!" grunted Ginny as she emerged from the changing room. "Get a broom closet you two!"

Both Harry and Hermione ignored her as they finished their kiss.

"Good luck Harry," smiled Hermione as she turned and headed for the stands.

Harry raised his hand and gave a half wave as she walked away, his eyes still unfocused.

"Harry. HARRY!" shouted Ron.

"Huh! What? Oh, hello there Ron. What do you need?"

Rolling his eyes at his giggling sister, Ron continued, "We have a Quidditch match to play today, remember? Against Beauxbatons?"

"Quidditch? Oh yeah, right, right. Let's go then," and Harry started walking towards the field. Ron looked at his sister and with a nod of his head indicated she should follow him. "Try to remind him that he's here to catch the snitch. Tell him that it's the small golden ball with wings. And keep him away from Hermione," he growled. "I need him focusing on the game today. No more distractions."

Ginny bowed sarcastically. "Your wish is my command oh great Quidditch master." She then stuck her tongue out at Ron and turned to follow Harry.

Ron returned to the changing room to make sure the rest of the team was ready, muttering grumpily about girlfriends causing distractions for his team. A few minutes later he led them out to the pitch where the Beauxbatons team and the referee were waiting.

"I want a clean game. Limit the physical contact and there won't be any problems. Now everyone shake hands and we'll get started," instructed the referee.

After the teams had shaken hands, Harry looked at Ron, who appeared somewhat odd. "You OK there mate? You look a little off," asked Harry.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

At the referee's whistle both teams flew into the air and took their respective positions. Harry soared high above the pitch, searching hard for a gleam of gold that would reveal where the Snitch was flying. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the opposing Seeker hovering nearby, marking him. "_That's fine. Just sit and watch me catch the Snitch," _he thought with amusement.

Forty-five minutes into the match, Hogwarts had a solid ninety point lead. Their Chasers were far superior to those of Beauxbatons and Ron had made over a dozen spectacular saves. But Harry had still not seen one glimpse of the ever elusive Snitch. Suddenly, he noticed one of the Beauxbatons Chasers flying nearby him.

"Potter, you don't really want to make us feel bad by catching the Snitch yourself, do you? Wouldn't it be more honorable to let Noelle over there catch it? Wouldn't that be what a hero like yourself would do?"

Startled that she was talking to him, Harry looked at her more closely. For a moment he even thought she was right. It _was_ awfully boorish of him to always try and win everything, to be the best at everything. Why shouldn't he let Noelle catch the Snitch—she seemed like a very nice girl after all—in fact, maybe he could help her find it. Then he recognized the subtle magic behind those suggestions and he was grateful that Ron had insisted they all take anti-Glamour potions before the match. Ron and Gabrielle were right in predicting that Beauxbatons would try to take advantage of the veela they had on their team.

"Siren Formation!" shouted out Harry as loud as he could to warn the rest of his teammates that they were using their veela powers and to focus on resisting their suggestions.

Several minutes later, still trying to ignore the constant chatter of the Chaser, he spied a glint of gold on the far edge of the field, Harry dove towards it with the Beauxbatons Chaser and Seeker right behind him. The Chaser was talking to him the entire time, urging him to let Noelle catch it first. Harry tried to tune her out, but her voice continued to grate on his nerves as he easily dodged two bludgers that came near him. He was gaining on the Snitch, it was zigzagging about forty feet in front of him and he knew the two behind him would never catch him in time. Thirty, twenty, ten, five—he stretched his hand forward and nearly fell from his broom as a shrill, piercing scream exploded in his ears and sent shivers down his spine, causing his entire body to jerk backward awkwardly. When the scream died away, he opened his eyes, breathing heavily and looked around for the Snitch but it was long gone.

Angrily he turned his broom around and shouted at the veela Chaser behind him. "Knock it off you nasty little harpy! Now keep your mouth shut or…"

"Penalty on the Hogwarts Seeker!" shouted the referee from below Harry.

"What!" yelled Harry. "Why!"

"Do not threaten another player or I will eject you from the game. I will not tolerate it!"

"They're cheating! They're using their veela powers to try and gain an advantage!"

"Can you prove they are using veela powers?"

"Uhh, no. But she just used some kind of scream that nearly knocked me from my broom! Surely you heard that?"

"She screamed because she was nearly hit by a bludger. Another word from you and I will award Beauxbaton's another penalty throw. Frankly, I'm in shock—I heard you were an excellent Seeker, not a whiny, overhyped…"

Harry did not hear the rest of the referee's remarks because he flew off in anger to watch the penalty shot. He noticed the Chaser that had been following him chat briefly with the Chaser who had just had her shot blocked by Ron before the whistle blew again indicating that play should continue.

As Harry started searching for the Snitch again, he noticed that only the Seeker was following him now. As he soared over the field, he heard the announcer call out two quick goals for Beauxbatons. He glanced quickly at Ron, but instead of looking angry, he had a dreamy sort of smile on his face. He watched briefly as Ginny and the other Chasers attacked the goals downfield and he flew quickly to Ron's side. The Hogwarts Chasers scored, but then Beauxbaton's Chasers streaked back downfield. Harry watched as Ron drifted lazily in front of the goals, apparently unconcerned by the approaching Chasers. He made a feeble attempt to block the goal, but did not appear too upset about his failure.

Harry swooped down as Ginny recovered the Quaffle and led the charge back downfield. "What's the matter Ron? It's not like you to let in goals that easily. Ron? RON!"

"Oh, hi there Harry? Aren't they beautiful? It would be a shame to watch them lose today. You know, we don't always have to win everything. Besides, it's just a silly game."

"Ron! Wake up! What's the matter with you!" he shouted uselessly.

"_Mione! Something's wrong with Ron. I don't think the anti-Glamour potion is working."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_He doesn't care whether we win or not. He said it was only a silly game."_

"_Ohh, there's definitely something wrong with him then."_

"_But why isn't the potion working?"_

"_Did they alter Ron's potion? Did they factor in the fact that he's a werewolf? You need to add more dogwood root to his potion to compensate for…"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Well, I could brew up another potion if you have any left. It would only take an hour or so."_

"_We don't have an hour, Mione. Thanks though."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know. I'll think of something."_

"_Good luck."_

"_Thanks."_

"Ron! We need to call a time out!"

"Why?"

"We need to replace you as the Keeper. You're not feeling well enough to keep playing."

"I'm fine Harry," insisted Ron. "Now go help Noelle find the Snitch."

"TIME OUT!" shouted Harry.

"Penalty to the Hogwarts Seeker!"

"What!"

"Only the captain may call a time out. Take your shot," instructed the referee.

Swearing under his breath, Harry floated over to one of the Hogwarts Beaters. "Give me your club," whispered Harry.

"What!" came the startled response.

"I said give me your club. You're going to be the Seeker for the next two minutes. Your only job is to make sure that their Seeker does not catch the Snitch. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah Harry. I got it."

"Good. Now give me the club."

A very grim-faced Harry easily followed the other Chasers and Beaters in pursuit of the Quaffle. Harry watched the Bludgers carefully, sending several at the Beauxbatons Chasers when he had the chance. As play returned to the Hogwarts goal, Harry waited patiently for his opportunity. As the Chaser lined up her shot, everyone's attention was focused on the Quaffle she sent soaring towards the right goal. Harry drifted slightly to his right and swung hard. The Bludger shot forward and struck Ron right in the stomach, knocking him backwards off of his broom, and through the hoop before he fell to the ground.

Several of the players looked back at Harry, who simply shrugged and replied, "Whoops."

The referee, too, looked at him oddly before calling out, "Penalty on Hogwarts Seeker, err, Beater, uhh, penalty on Harry Potter!"

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

"Illegal substitution. I was not properly notified that you would be switching places with…"

"Who cares? That's not a rule!" Harry turned towards his teammates. "Is it?"

Ginny shook her head and replied. "It's not at Hogwarts. But it is in international competition." Then in a louder voice she added, "Though it would have been nice of you to notify us before the match which set of regulations you were going to be using."

"That's enough! I will not have my judgment called into question. Another penalty shot for Beauxbatons!" roared the referee.

"You can't do that!" yelled Harry. Ginny tried to float closer and help calm him down.

"_Harry! Calm down before you get yourself tossed out of the…"_

"You can't just start deciding what set of rules you're going to use in the middle of a match. You haven't called one penalty on Beauxbatons for the illegal formations they've been using or for the Chaser who was playing Seeker position earlier. Wasn't that an illegal substitution, you lousy, biased, hypocritical…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared the referee. "I will not be treated like this or have my integrity questioned. Potter, you're out!" he screamed, jerking his thumb up and away from his body violently.

The crowd was silent for a moment before a number of cheers erupted from the Beauxbatons section.

Harry snapped his mouth shut in anger and descended to the pitch as the team followed him down. The referee's voice boomed from above. "You have two minutes to revive your Keeper and replace your Seeker. Then Beauxbatons will take their three penalty shots."

Harry opened his mouth to protest when Ginny cut him off. "Shut it Potter. They've already got three shots. No sense giving them any more."

His eyes smoldering, Harry turned to the bench on the side of the field and yelled. "Stenton! You're in for Weasley. Malfoy! You're in for me." He then turned to the rest of the team as the two jogged in.

"What about Ron?" asked Ginny. "We might be able to wake him up."

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to lose. Because he's a werewolf, the anti-Glamour potion didn't work the way it is supposed to—he doesn't have any defense right now against their charms. The veela convinced him to let those goals go through."

"You hit him on purpose?" asked Ginny.

"Uhh, yeah. And I stunned him right before he hit the ground to make sure he didn't wake up any time soon."

"That's cold Potter," smirked Malfoy. "Tsk, tsk. To do that to your best friend just to win a game."

Harry glared at him and then Malfoy added with a smile. "I wish I could have done that and gotten away with it."

"Like Snape ever punished you for anything you did Ferret boy. Besides, I softened his landing before he hit. And Ron would have done the same to me, I mean for me, if the situation was reversed. He wouldn't want to be the reason we lost the game today."

Malfoy just shook his head and laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if it's more dangerous being your friend than it is being your enemy Potter."

"Enough you two," snapped Ginny. "Fascinating as it is to watch you two swap cutting remarks with each other, we don't have time right now for one of your half-witted verbal battles."

She ignored both glares from the two young men and folded her arms impatiently.

Harry spoke first. "Fine. Ginny, you run the show and call the plays. Stenton, you'll be fine. Don't worry about these penalty shots—we still have a fifty point lead. Just play loose like at practice. Gin, take 'em up." Ginny nodded and led the others back up into the air.

"Malfoy!" called Harry. "Just remember that you're not flying against me up there and you should be able to catch the Snitch first."

"Sod off Potter. Is that your idea of a motivational speech? If it is, it needs a lot of work."

"Come here, there's one more thing. This will prevent one of the veela from using that nasty scream on you. Don't worry, I'll take it off when you catch the Snitch." Before Malfoy could protest, Harry clapped his hands over his ears and muttered "_Sordium."_

There was a brief expression of panic on Malfoy's face and then he shouted, "I can't hear anything Potter!"

Harry smiled and replied, "That's the point." Then he jerked his thumb upward, indicating that Malfoy needed to get in the air. After muttering several colorful phrases in Harry's direction, Malfoy mounted his broom and soared upward.

Harry pulled out his wand and levitated Ron's limp body to the sideline by the bench where Hermione was waiting.

"_You know, I'm never going to understand why you all take this game so seriously."_

"_Some things just aren't meant to be understood Mione. Some things just are what they are,"_ explained Harry philosophically as he sat down on the bench.

"_What's that supposed to mean? That doesn't make any sense."_

"_Shush. I'm trying to watch the game."_

Harry held back a snicker as he realized Madame Pomfrey was having difficulty removing the stunning spell he had put on Ron and returned his focus to the game. Without the advantage of the veela charms, Beauxbatons struggled to keep pace with Hogwarts. Ginny and the other Chasers were much faster than their opponents, the Hogwarts Beaters were far superior, and though Stenton was not as good as Ron, she was solid and dependable. The only reason the game was still close, in fact, the only reason Beauxbatons was winning was because of the extraordinarily high number of penalty shots they had been awarded. An hour and a half later, down by thirty points, Hogwarts managed to win when Malfoy caught the Snitch after making a spectacular dive in front of the opposing Seeker.

Sunday afternoon, Harry was relaxing in the Gryffindor common room, listening with amusement as Ron recounted in avid detail every single play of the Hogwarts-Beauxbatons match to a huge crowd of Gryffindors. Even though most of them had been there, had actually seen more of the game than Ron, and the story Ron was telling was slightly more dramatic than the actual game itself, nobody seemed to mind.

A familiar shape plopped down next to him in the couch and whispered, "Wow Harry. I didn't realize that Ron had defeated two Hungarian Horntails and half a dozen Death Eaters while he was guarding the goals yesterday before that freak meteor shower hit and knocked him out of the sky. I must have missed that part."

Chuckling, Harry replied. "He's not exaggerating _that_ much."

"Not yet. By the way, McGonagall told me after lunch that Dumbledore wanted to talk to us sometime this afternoon."

"When?"

"Whenever we felt like stopping by."

"Well, let's go then. I already know how the match ends."

The two left the Common Room and walked to Dumbledore's office. Hermione let Harry make a few wild guesses about the password before saying "Toscane."

Harry turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow as the spiral staircase appeared as Hermione explained.

"It's a delicious French chocolate with a raspberry filling. Expensive but sooo worth it."

Harry complained, "If you already knew the password, why didn't you just say it?"

"Now Harry, where's the fun in that?"

Harry snorted as he followed her up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sit down Harry, Hermione. Please, make yourselves at home. Would you care for a lemon drop or a biscuit perhaps?" asked Dumbledore good naturedly. Harry snatched several biscuits as Dumbledore continued. "I have heard you had a most interesting visit in France. I hope it was informational as well."

"So you heard about Chenalt, huh. What a total…"

"Yes, yes," chuckled Dumbledore lightly, cutting off Harry. Then his face turned more serious. "I am afraid that there are ignorant bigots everywhere you go in the magical world, even at our universities. Perhaps your little demonstration will help open some minds."

"I doubt it made much of an impression on his sir," added Hermione darkly.

"You are probably correct Hermione. But perhaps it will help some of his students. But I did not invite you here to discuss narrow minded professors. I hope your research has provided some new information or perhaps some new leads. But first I wanted to tell you what I have discovered about Ron's condition. I have searched through all of the recorded cases of werewolves in Great Britain, and none of them were ever listed as Animagi. I have several friends in Europe and the United State looking in their respective countries, but so far they have not discovered any werewolves who were also Anamagi."

"Are you certain Professor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied. "Well, Mr. Potter, I have done a bit of research on my own occasionally. Though I am still waiting to hear back from a few of my colleagues, I am fairly certain that Ron will be the first recorded case."

"I couldn't find any records of any in France."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock. "I thought you were helping me with the research on Atlantis?"

"I was. But when you insisted on reading through everything three times I had plenty of time to do some additional research."

"OK, so Ron has set a new record. He's the first Animagi who is also a werewolf. I'm not sure why that is important," stated Hermione.

Harry turned towards her. "What it means is that Ron might be able to control his lycanthropy—without a potion…"

"What! Harry! How could that…" exclaimed Hermione.

"Now, Harry, we cannot make that assumption just yet. We still have to…" protested Dumbledore.

"Think about it Hermione. What is an Animagus?"

Hermionery looked at him oddly for a moment before replying. "An Animagus is a wizard or witch who can transform themselves into an animal form."

"And what is a werewolf?"

"Well, it is a human that transforms into a wolf…" started Hermione and then continued excitedly as she realized what Harry was hoping. "And the main difference is that an Animagus retains control. They don't become animal-like or irrational. They retain their humanity even while in animal form. The major difference between an Animagus and a werewolf is the ability to retain rational, human control. A werewolf loses that control when he or she transforms. There are other differences of course: duration, strength, transformation triggers, and so forth, but the biggest difference is the presence or lack of the human will."

"Well done Hermione, as usual," complimented Dumbledore while Harry looked on eagerly, "however, as I was trying to explain to Harry I am not certain Ron would be able to go without the potion. This is all strictly conjecture at this point. We don't know if Ron would be able to control the transformation without additional aid. It could prove extremely dangerous to attempt without…"

"He can control it sir. I know he can," insisted Harry. "When I found him, he listened to me. He didn't attack me. He could have killed me very easily, but he transformed back when I asked him."

"I don't doubt you Harry, but there could be some other explanation for it—something we are not aware of yet. It could be fatal to simply assume…"

"Then how do we explain the physical changes in Ron already? His tiger form was easily a hundred pounds heavier than the last time he transformed. And he left claw marks like a werewolf, not like a tiger. And even in his human form, he is a couple of inches taller and about fifty pounds heavier. And somehow the Wolfsbane potion already affected him like it would a werewolf even though it should have taken much longer for the transformation to occur. Doesn't that mean he's already a werewolf, even if he doesn't look like a werewolf?"

"That makes a lot of sense Harry," added Hermione. "Maybe the fact that Ron was already an Animagus when he got bit not only allowed him to control the transformation somewhat, but also caused the werewolf form to merge with his Animagus form…"

"I believe you are both correct. However, we cannot simply assume that is what happened without additional proof. There have been various attempts to cure lycanthropy by performing the Animagus rituals. None of them have ever been successful."

"But that could be for a variety of reasons sir. First, Animagi are rare. There were only seven registered Animagi this century…"

"Though there have been a few unregistered Animagi," added Harry with a wry grin.

"Right, but they're still extremely rare. If none of the subjects had the potential to become Animagi, then they would have failed. Besides, the form chooses you, you don't choose the form. The odds that one of the test subjects was not only an Animagi but whose natural form was that of a werewolf must be more than a billion to one. If they tried to perform the ritual by visualizing themselves as a werewolf when that wasn't their natural form, the attempt would likely kill them."

"As a matter of fact, several did die in the attempt, Miss Granger. That is one of the reasons no werewolf has made the attempt in over a century. Nobody believes it will work, though the theory seemed promising."

"But now, with Ron, maybe it would work," suggested Harry hopefully. "Maybe we could even help Remus…"

"Perhaps Harry, but we should not get our hopes up too high. Even if Ron is able to control his lyncanthropy, it does not mean that others like Remus will be able to do so as well."

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ron was already an Animagus when he was bitten. Remus and every other werewolf you and Dumbledore have studied were not. It may simply not be possible Harry," explained Hermione.

"I do not want you to give up all hope—things may work out in the end. However, we need to be patient and work carefully. Now Ron has been doing much better in the past week, I believe due in large part to the support of his family and the constant visits of a certain witch from Ravenclaw." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "However, there remains much research and work to do before we know for sure how much more we can do to help him. Speaking of which, how did your own research in France go?"

Hermione glanced quickly at Harry, realizing he too was not very happy about the change of topic. "Well, we were able to eliminate most of the wilder theories and myths about Atlantis. We still don't know for sure what happened, but we have a better idea. There was a civil war fought between two very powerful groups. I believe one of the sides invoked very powerful magic, more powerful than they could control. I think the magical backlash that occurred as the powers of magic tried to rebalance themselves destroyed the island itself," explained Hermione.

"Hmm. Do you believe these artifacts from Atlantis were somehow involved?"

"We do. We think they may be related to one of the three Unforgivable curses."

"Really? How interesting. Please continue."

"Well, the _Cruciatus_ curse has only been around since the ninth century. But the _Avada Kedavra _and the _Imperius_ have been around a lot longer."

"You believe that one of these sides developed their use?"

"I don't know about that, those curses may have been discovered even before their time. But I think that some of the Atlanteans were tampering with those spells. I think they were trying to make artifacts that would increase the power of those spells."

"That would certainly explain how an entire island could be destroyed. Two of the most powerful forces in the world are the power of life and death, and the force of the human will. Nearly every human culture has some sort of religion or set of myths that attempts to set guidelines for the use of powers like these. There are numerous stories involving the misuse of these powers, and the terrible consequences that have resulted. These are forces that not even mages should ever tamper with or treat lightly. That is one of the reasons why both the _Avada Kedavra _and the _Imperius _curses are considered extremely dark magic and their use is forbidden."

Dumbledore leaned back thoughtfully in his chair. "So you believe they created artifacts that somehow increased their power over life and death and gave them greater control over the people?"

"Well, the translations I had only spoke of one artifact being used. And I think it had something to do with the power over life and death, something like the Philosopher's stone, but much more powerful."

"But the Philosopher's stone that Nicholas Flammel created didn't set off a magical catastrophe or anything," countered Harry.

"Only because you kept it out of Voldemort's hands, Harry. Who knows what damage it might have done then if Voldemort had come back to full strength when you were only eleven. Besides, I think the artifact that was created was much more powerful than the Philosopher's Stone. And I think the artifact they created had something to do with the power of life and death. That's the artifact I would work on first. Once I had created it and achieved power over death, then I would have all the time in the world to create an artifact to dominate other people."

Dumbledore smiled grimly. "You are probably correct, Hermione."

"I wish I was more sure Professor. The texts I examined in France were all translations. The real sources, the first hand accounts, if they still exist, would be found…"

"…in the Great Library of Alexandria," finished Dumbledore.

"You knew?" accused Harry. "We've spent weeks looking and you knew all along that the answers were in Egypt?"

"No, though I did suspect that eventually you might have to go to Alexandria for your answers."

"What do you mean Professor? Wasn't the Great Library nearly completely burnt down by the Romans in 48 BC when Caesar was nearly trapped in Alexandria by the Egyptian navy of Cleopatra? And didn't the Christian mobs of Theophilus in the fourth century and the invading army of Caliph Omar in the seventh century finish destroying whatever records may have survived?" asked Hermione.

"Well, that is exactly what the wizards of the time wanted the whole world to believe."

"So you mean it survived? It still exists? I have always wondered if it might, I have always hoped that it might…is it true Professor? Is the Great Library really still there in Alexandria?" asked Hermione, her voice slowly rising as she began speaking faster and faster.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he nodded.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm enthusiastically. "Do you have any idea what this means Harry? Do you?"

"Hundreds, maybe thousands of additional dusty old scrolls for us to read?" sighed Harry heavily.

"YES! Isn't that exciting! Just think about what we might learn, just think of all the accumulated knowledge that must be there! Can you imagine how many books and scrolls and papers there must be? After all, they have been collecting things for centuries! I can't believe this! I can't believe it! Oh, Professor, you have to let us go. I'm sure we'll find the answers we need there, especially if they have the original sources. I'm sure I'd be able to translate them and then…"

"Calm down for a moment, Miss Granger. There is a reason why I did not mention the Great Library before. There is a reason why so very few even know of its existence. In fact, here at Hogwarts, only Minerva, Severus, and myself know that it survives besides the two of you now. And I am the only one who has visited it." His face became very grave. "The Great Library is one of the best guarded secrets of the wizarding world and for good reason. It contains knowledge and secrets that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the world."

"Did Voldemort know of it?" asked Harry.

"I believe he did—but he could never gain access to it. I believe he was afraid to try."

"What could he have been afraid of Professor?"

"Well, not only is knowledge of its existence kept as secret as possible, there are also powerful protections that guard the Library itself. Only those with a clear purpose, one that is deemed beneficial to the world, are allowed to enter its halls. There is indeed much knowledge there, Miss Granger, but it is limited to those with a great need and who have exhausted every other resource."

"And who gets to decide? Some group of ministers or something?"

"No Harry. There is a single guardian, one with terrible power and incredible perception. It decides who will enter…and who will not," explained Dumbledore in a low voice.

Looking sharply at Dumbledore, Harry spoke. "You went there to find out how to defeat Grindelwald, didn't you?"

A look of pain crossed Dumbledore's face and his face sagged with weariness. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? Maybe we could have gone there and found a way to defeat Voldemort earlier, before he killed so many people."

"I did visit it again when Voldemort first emerged as a threat. But the Great Library contained no knowledge that would have been of use to you. You always had the power to defeat Voldemort within you, you simply had to discover it for yourself. There was nothing anyone could do to hasten that process Harry. I am truly sorry."

Harry stared off angrily into space as Hermione reached over and grasped his arm comfortingly and turned towards Dumbledore. "Professor…"

"I know what you want to ask Miss Granger. But I want you and Harry to take a few days and think about it first. This is not a decision one makes lightly. I will, of course, support whatever decision you make, but take some time to discuss it first. You need to be sure that the knowledge you seek there is worth the price of your lives. Many have lost their lives pursuing knowledge at the Great Library for the wrong reasons. Are you sure this quest is worth pursuing based on the fears of this mysterious figure?"

"There is one other thing Professor. Some of the translations tell of a prophecy about a new dark ruler rising, one who will seek the artifacts of Atlantis and finish the work they began."

"Hermione, we've discussed this already. Prophecies are difficult enough to figure out when they're given in the original language, let alone when they've been translated who knows how many times."

"I know Harry, but it lends support to the idea that we need to find these things before anyone else. And the attack yesterday only reinforces the need to find these things before anyone else does."

"The two of you were attacked yesterday? Are you…"

"We're fine," answered Harry, waving his hand dismissively. "We're not even sure exactly who or what attacked us. Hermione believes it was a house-elf that somehow caused dozens of university students to try and kill us while maintaining wards that prevented us from either Apparating or teleporting away from the restaurant. He asked us to stop looking for Atlantis and then tried to kill us when Hermione refused. I chased him outside and then he muttered something about bringing back a dark queen."

"Did you say dark queen, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, why?" and then glanced at Hermione as comprehension slowly dawned on her features.

"Didn't one of the members of that secret council mention a prophecy about a dark queen?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore simply nodded as Hermione continued. "Could there be some relation between the two?"

"I do not know Miss Granger. It is possible I suppose…" he replied thoughtfully.

"We tried talking to Dobby about it, to see if house-elves were really capable of this type of magic but he wasn't much help. He insisted that house-elves could never kill a human, that they lived only to serve wizards and help them, but he's walking proof that their ideas of helping aren't always the same as ours."

"Harry! How could you say something like that? After all he's done for…"

"Easy, Hermione. You know I love Dobby but he nearly killed me during my second year here and got me into all sorts of trouble by helping me and trying to protect me."

"Well, it's not his fault that he's been treated like a…"

"I really don't want to get into a discussion of SPEW right now, Mione. But I think we should seriously think about whether or not to continue pursuing this whole Atlantis project…"

"You want to stop looking just because of some cryptic mention of a prophecy we know nothing about?"

"And you want to continue looking to prevent the possibility of some cryptic prophecy—that we know very little about—from coming to pass?"

When she didn't respond, Harry continued, "Look Mione, there's nowhere left to look for information about Atlantis besides this Great Library in Egypt. And if Voldemort was afraid to go there, how is some other dark wizard going to go there to try and find the information they need to find these lost artifacts that might not even exist? Besides, if you can't figure it out, who can?"

"Don't try to flatter me, Potter. There are loads of witches and wizards smarter than me. And we have to track down every clue to make sure those artifacts don't fall into the wrong hands."

"But we don't even know if they exist."

"And we don't know that they don't which is why we have to try and find them."

"What! That doesn't make any sense!"

"I thought you wanted to find out who was behind this and prevent them from finding the artifacts!" stated Hermione.

"I do. It's just that…err…"

"You don't think I can do it! You think it's too dangerous for me!" shouted Hermione.

Harry looked helplessly at Dumbledore for help before turning back to Hermione.

"Don't look at him! You think this is involves the Death Eaters somehow, don't you Harry!"

"So what if I think it does!" shouted Harry in response. "We already know that Voldemort had at least one secret research project going on. We know that he had allied himself with the vampires. We know that some crazed house-elf is running around out there trying to kill you, probably under the orders of his Death Eater master. We know what Death Eaters like Bellatrix and Lucius are capable of, having learned from the master of torture and murder himself. And who else do we know that was more obsessed with gaining power over life and death besides Voldemort! If this artifact does have the power of life and death, who would want it more than one of Voldemort's followers? And why would they want it? SO THEY COULD BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!"

"We don't know for sure Harry! There could be someone else involved. But even if it is another Death Eater plan, the only way to stop them is to find it first."

"I know that!"

"So how are you going to do that without me! You can't keep me safe by hiding me Harry. You can't always protect me by leaving me behind, like you did when you went after Draco's dad. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"I never said you couldn't!" protested Harry. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Harry, but you're smothering me. You have to trust me. You have to let me help and do what I can. Do you have any idea how to get to the Great Library?"

"Not really."

"Can you go the Great Library and translate the texts?"

"No."

"Then you're going to have to stop being so overprotective and let me help."

Looking somewhat abashed, Harry nodded and started to apologize. "I'm sorry Mione. I don't mean to…It's just that…I get so worried…Voldemort and his followers have killed or tried to kill nearly everyone that has ever gotten close to me…and I just can't bear the thought of losing you…"

Hermione stepped closer, the anger quickly draining from her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, trying to soothe him. "I know, I know Harry. But I promise, nothing's going to happen. We'll sort this out together, OK? We're a team, remember? Besides, you're always there to protect me, right?"

Harry grinned slightly and nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke softly. "As I was saying, I would like the two of you to take a few more days before deciding whether you want to go to Egypt." Sheepishly, both Harry and Hermione looked over at Dumbledore, who had been watching them silently, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"We'll let you know in a few days."

"Sorry about that Professor…"

"It's quite alright. Is there anything else?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads and stood to leave.

As they walked out, Hermione muttered, "Listen Harry, I'm sure that…"

Dumbledore smothered a chuckle before turning towards his fireplace.

As they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, they saw Ron coming down the stairs. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "I've been looking for you."

"What did you need Ron?" asked Harry.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask Hermione."

"Ron, if this is about McGonagall's essay that is due tomorrow, I told you at least a dozen times that you should have started it last week. I am not going to help you…"

"That's due tomorrow? Oh, bloody hell. Look, Hermione, it's not about that essay. There's something else I need to talk to you about. It's about a girl I know…"

Harry started chuckling.

"Shut up Potter. It's not what you think. Look, we need to go somewhere else to talk."

"There should be an empty classroom or two downstairs. Follow me Ron. And if you're going to keep laughing Harry, go on back to the common room."

"No, no, I'm fine," gasped Harry as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry mate, I promise, no more jokes."

"Fine. Come on then."

Hermione led them to a classroom and opened the door. Once inside, Ron looked around before he started explaining. "I'm not sure exactly where to start. It's about Luna. I was wondering if you could help her."

"Help her? What do you mean?"

"Well you know what she's like…"

"Yes, Ron, but I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Well, the way she acts most of the time is not really the way she is. I know this doesn't make much sense, but Luna is much smarter than she appears."

Hermione and Harry just looked at Ron.

"Think about it for a minute. Haven't you ever wondered why she's in Ravenclaw? Do you really think she'd be there if she were really as goofy as she usually acts?"

"Well, lots of intelligent people, even geniuses have often exhibited abnormal habits, serious quirks, sometimes very compulsive behaviors…What are you two looking at?"

Harry and Ron quickly looked away from each other and managed to keep straight faces before replying at the same time, "Nothing."

Ron then glanced back at Hermione. "Listen Hermione. There's something else going on here. I've talked to her when she seemed very normal, just like one of us. There's something wrong with her, but nobody at St. Mungo's or anywhere else has been able to help her."

"So what makes you think I can do anything Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Because you're the only telepath that I know. Maybe you can find something or help her somehow or…"

"Ron, it doesn't work like that. I can't just…"

"You've helped Harry, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but that's different. I know Harry better than anyone else—I don't know Luna that well at all…"

"Will you at least try? Please? Just talk to her."

"Have you said anything about this to her?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first. I want to help her if I can. She…she's been a lot of help since I was bitten. Please, Hermione. Just talk to her."

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded. "I'll talk to her, Ron. But I may not be able to help her at all. But I promise I'll try."

"Thanks, Hermione. That's all I'm asking." Ron gave her a big hug and then walked out of the room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment after he left. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered, "I guess I'll go find her now and talk to her."

Harry watched her go and replied, "Good luck. If there's anything I can do…"

Hermione smiled. "_I'll let you know."_

"Ron! Wait up!" called Harry as they walked through the portrait door into the Gryffindor common room. "Follow me," he whispered and led Ron upstairs to their room.

Making sure that they were both alone, Harry closed the door before turning towards Ron. "Look, Hermione and I were talking with Dumbledore and we have some ideas about helping your lycanthropy. We may even be able to help Remus. Come with me now to visit Remus and I'll explain it to both of you at the same time."

Nodding in assent, Ron replied, "Let's go."

Harry grabbed his shoulder and in the blink of an eye, they were standing in the corner of Lupin's office at the Ministry of Magic. If Harry's lips could have moved, he would have sworn.

Lupin's laugh boomed through the room. "Dumbledore told me to expect you Harry. If I'd known you were going to bring a friend, I would have brought more biscuits."

Concentrating briefly, Harry caused a light wind to erase part of the chalk circle that had trapped Ron and himself when they teleported to Lupin's office. "That's funny, Remus."

Lupin smiled broadly. "Very good Harry. I am impressed."

"I've seen it before."

Remus stopped and looked at him. "And you got trapped by it again? Maybe I should inform Samuel…"

"No reason to get mean and nasty Remus just because I evaded all of the other protections here at the Ministry. Don't worry, I'll be doing some research and figuring out a way to detect it and avoid it in the future. You forget, I have the world's smartest witch to help me figure these sorts of things out."

Remus chuckled and sat back down at his desk. He pushed a tray of biscuits towards the two boys as he motioned them towards a pair of seats. Ron dropped into a seat, grabbed a couple, and bit down. Harry stepped towards a chair and then paused when the door opened and in stepped a young witch.

"Remus? I thought I heard voices…Who are you? How did you get in?" she demanded as she whipped out her wand in the flash of an eye. Harry was quicker however. His wand was already out as he saw her move her wrist for her wand. He summoned her wand even as she began aiming it at him, catching it easily in his left hand. Surprise and then anger flashed across her face as she quickly launched a flying front kick at Harry just as Remus shouted out, "Megan, stand down. It's fine—they're friends!"

Harry smoothly side-stepped her kicking attack as Ron leaped out of his chair and grabbed her ankle in midair and altered her trajectory to the side of the room. She crashed to the floor and then rolled away, quickly regaining her feet.

"Stop! All of you stop before you completely destroy my office!" roared Remus.

"Are you all right Remus? Who are these two and how did they get in here?"

"Well, this is Ronald Weasley. You've probably heard of his father, the Minister of Magic. And this is…"

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Megan, glancing at the dark hair, the glasses, and the faint scar on his forehead.

Holding out her wand, Harry spoke softly, "If you promise not to use it on me, I'll give it back to you."

She grinned and he tossed her wand back to her. She looked at Remus when he spoke. "As for how they got in here without setting off all the alarms—well, that is something I intend to discuss with Mr. Potter here in a few minutes. And Megan, if you could keep their presence here a secret—I don't see any need for either of them getting detention for being away from Hogwarts without permission."

Megan laughed and walked back out the door. "Just try to let me know when they're coming next time Remus. There's a reason they have me help you manage your personal appointments."

Remus then turned to the two teen-aged boys. "Are you two quite through harassing my assistant?"

"Sorry," they both muttered as they took their seats.

"Now what is so important that you both felt the urgent need to visit me today without notice?"

"It's about your…your lycanthropy…" started Harry.

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore already told me about his discussion with you and Miss Granger. And I know you mean well, but you need to be careful and cautious Harry. And especially you Ron. Don't do anything stupid in the hopes of finding some miracle cure."

"What! How can you say that!" roared Ron. "You've been waiting your whole life for a cure! And if they think they've found one then…"

"That's all that they have Ron. Some thoughts and some theories. I'm just telling you to avoid getting your hopes too high in case it doesn't work out. It will take time to thoroughly study and investigate the ideas that Dumbledore and Harry have come up with. And I want you both to be patient as well. If there is a cure, we'll find it. But it will take time."

Harry and Ron exchanged a quick look and then glanced back at Remus. Harry stood up and looked directly at Remus. "Is that the advice you gave my father and his friends when they risked their lives on their Animagus transformations? Did you know they were going to attempt it? I would risk anything to help my friends, Remus. Wouldn't you?"

"You know I would Harry. But you're not risking anything here. Only Ron is, and he would be risking his life if you do anything rash or foolish."

"And it's my life to risk Remus. Think of what it could mean to be able to control the werewolf transformation, think of all those who could benefit if Dumbledore and Harry are right."

"I do, Ron. I think about a cure everyday. But it's not worth risking your life over. Be patient. There's no need to rush things."

His knuckles cracking, Ron fought to keep his voice level. "I thought you would understand Remus. I thought you would be supportive. I guess I was wrong. Come on Harry, let's go. He's not going to help us."

"Ron, Harry, wait. Please promise me you won't go and do anything on your own."

Both boys glared at Remus. Ron spoke softly, "We'll do whatever we think is right."

Remus nodded sadly. "I know you will. And I'll respect your privacy and your decision—I won't say a word to Dumbledore. But please be careful, whatever you decide to do." As they turned to leave, he whispered, "Good luck." Then they disappeared.

"Intelligence illuminates all," announced Hermione. "_Typical self-important password for the Ravenclaws,"_ she thought to herself. When the red-robed witch opened the portrait door to Ravenclaw tower for her, Hermione entered quickly. Looking around the elegant common room decorated in blue and gold she scanned the students' faces looking for Luna. Ignoring the whispers protesting her presence she looked for a familiar face. "Justin! Have you seen Luna around?"

Justin walked up to her shaking his head. "She comes and goes a lot. Why don't you ask one of her roommates? Beth! Have you seen Luna?"

A short, thin blonde stood up from she had been working at a long table and walked over. "I think she said something about taking a walk by the lake. But then again, with her you never know. Now if you don't mind, I have several essays to finish." And she turned right around and walked back to her books.

"Thanks Beth, Justin. I'll go look for her there." As Hermione turned back towards the door, she noticed that nearly everyone in the room was working on an essay or reading a book despite the beautiful day outside. "_I'm definitely not in Gryffindor Tower anymore,"_ she observed to herself with amusement.

As she walked back downstairs she took a passage that would lead her to the front doors. Once outside, she faced Gryffindor Tower, raised her wand and said quietly, "_Accio Marauder's Map_."

A small, folded pamphlet came flying out and she grabbed it easily. Opening it up, she quickly found Luna wandering down by the edge of the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut. Refolding the map quickly and placing it in her pocket, she headed over to find Luna. A few minutes later she spotted the blonde headed girl sitting down humming softly to herself as she watched the Forest as if she were waiting for someone.

Hermione walked over quietly, rubbing her arms slightly in the chilly afternoon air. "Umm, Luna?"

"Oh hi Hermione. Have you come looking for a gold-winged pholoneter as well? They're very rare, but they are supposed to be attracted to music. It is said that holding one of their feathers will give you the most beautiful of singing voices. I thought maybe Ron could do with some more cheering up. He's been awfully down lately, but I expect you know all about that. Come here, you can help me—do you know '_God Save the Queen?'"_

Struggling to follow the entire one-sided conversation, Hermione finally managed to break in with a word. "Luna. Ron asked me to come and talk to you."

"Oh, that's very sweet of him. But why you? He should know that you and I don't really get along all that well, much as I would like to have a friend that…"

Hermione looked at her strangely before continuing. "Yes, Luna, and I'm sorry about that. I haven't been very helpful or friendly towards you and I'm very sorry. But Ron thought I might be able to help you with something and I promised I'd come talk to you about it."

"But how did he know I was looking for a gold-winged pholoneter? I haven't told anyone…"

"It's not about a bird, Luna. It's about you. Ron mentioned something about…er, I'm not sure exactly how to say this…"

"Just tell me straight out. That would probably be for the best Hermione," suggested Luna.

"Well, he said you had seen lots of specialists since…since the death of your mother and that none of them have been able to figure out…"

Luna stood up, her face white and her pale blue eyes flashing with anger. "So I'm just another puzzle for you to solve, am I? Another intellectual challenge to be figured out? I can't believe Ron said anything about this to _you."_ She turned to walk off but Hermione grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait Luna. Ron was very concerned about you. He was only trying to help. Please don't be mad at him because you dislike me."

"I don't dislike you Hermione. It is _you_ who _dislikes_ _me._ Now if you'll let go of me I won't waste any more of your precious time."

"Luna, please listen for a minute before you storm off." Luna had pulled her arm free and began marching off.

"_Luna! Please wait."_

Luna paused and slowly turned around. "How? How did you do that? Are you a menvark?"

"A what? No. I'm a telepath Luna. Ron thought that I might be able to help you somehow."

"How?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I've been able to help Harry several times through our telepathic link, so I guess Ron thought I would be able to do the same for you."

"And this was all Ron's idea?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"Look. I don't want you to get your hopes up. I think the only reason that I was able to help Harry was because of our very close relationship. I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything more than the specialists you have already seen, but I promised Ron I would try. So here is what I suggest. I will enter your mind and with your help we will try to find what is troubling you."

Luna sat back down and looked at Hermione with a strange look on her face. "What do I need to do?"

"Just close your eyes and try to relax." Hermione sat down in front of Luna, reached out with her right hand to touch Luna lightly on the forehead and concentrated.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a large hall covered with mirrors. Everywhere she turned, she saw her image reflected a hundred times. It was a little disconcerting. "Luna!" she called out.

An image of the thin girl with long blonde hair appeared beside her. As Hermione turned, she noticed something different about her eyes. Instead of misty and unfocused, they appeared sharp and penetrating.

"Hello Hermione. Do you have any ideas about how to proceed?"

Hermione just stared at her oddly for a moment.

Luna chuckled for a moment. "Ron was the same way at first. Like I explained to him, this is the real Luna Lovegood you see before you, not the strange girl most people know. Something happened when I witnessed my mother's death, something that still causes me to act very strange most of the time. But this is the real me you see before you, the Luna that belongs in Ravenclaw."

Hermione simply nodded and then said softly. "Luna, I want to apologize again for the dismissive way I have treated you before. It was unfair and unkind of me to treat you that way. I am truly sorry."

"Apology accepted Hermione. What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, I have to think for a minute." Hermione slowly turned around, looking carefully at all the different mirrors and images. She saw hundreds of images of herself and Luna looking back at her thoughtfully. Suddenly she stopped, staring intently at one of the images and walked closer to it. "Tell me Luna, do you see anything odd about this mirror image?"

Luna looked at it closely. "Well, I look just like I always do. And so do you. It looks like I'm looking right at you."

"Yeah, that's the problem. My image in this mirror is backwards. It should be a reflection of me, but instead it looks just like me in real life. But yours is a reflection. Why would that be?"

Luna and Hermione stared thoughtfully at the mirror for several moments before Hermione spoke again. "Every person's mind is different. Harry's has a huge labyrinth with a castle in the middle, mine looks like an enormous library, and Ron's is a forest, and yours is a hall of mirrors. I have a theory that the different images reveal something about each person's personality. The question is, what do the mirrors represent about you Luna?"

Luna looked around, deep in thought. "All the mirrors seem to reflect to one point, perhaps they all represent the same event or idea. But one of the mirrors is slightly different from the others, it creates a real image instead of a reflection, at least for you. But why it's different for you than for me I'm not sure."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Follow me," replied Hermione as she reached out to touch the surface of the mirror. Luna reached out her hand and they touched it together and both were immediately thrown backwards across the room.

Sitting up, Luna looked at Hermione. Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "For some reason, we are not supposed to see what is behind that mirror." She turned towards Luna. "It may be that you are trying to hide something from yourself behind that mirror—maybe protect yourself from some painful memory or event. Or maybe someone else doesn't want you to see behind it. It's impossible to tell for sure right now. Luna, you have to decide if you really want to know what is there. Do you?"

Luna stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. "I do," she replied in a grim voice.

Hermione nodded and drew out her wand. "Stand back. _Alohomora._" She tried it a few more times with more power. Nothing happened. Hermione tried a few more powerful spells with seemingly no effect. Eyebrows furrowed in thought, she stepped closer to the mirror and examined it from all angles. Her eyes widened and she whispered "_Aura Revelo."_

Both Hermione and Luna gasped as tendrils of blue and gold light pulsed faintly around the mirror. They then watched in astonishment as the strands of light wove their away around the room and touched every other mirror in the expansive hall.

"What does this mean Hermione? Why are their two different…"

"I think there is something you saw or learned that someone else wants you to forget. This blue light does not belong to your magical aura. It represents the magic of someone else."

"But if someone had cast a memory charm or something similar, somebody at St. Mungo's would have discovered it."

"Unless it is an entirely different spell. Or a different type of magic. I'm sorry Luna, but I don't have any answers right now." Hermione stood thoughtfully for a moment. "Before we try that mirror again, I think we should try looking in one of the other mirrors first. They're all connected somehow and it might give us a clue about how to break through the barrier on this particular mirror. We'll touch this mirror together."

They both reached their hands towards the mirror on the right and immediately the surface shimmered, rippled, and then disappeared to reveal a well lit room filled with bubbling cauldrons and lightly smoking flames. They could see the back of a woman with long blond hair working at a table, humming softly to herself.

"Mum!" shouted Luna, but the woman continued stirring, oblivious to her cry.

"She can't hear us, this is your memory," whispered Hermione. "Do you recognize it?"

"Yes," sighed Luna sadly. "This is my memory of her death."

A moment later there was a powerful explosion. Hermione heard Luna shrieking beside her and reached out and put an arm around her shoulders as she started to sob. Hermione looked back towards the mirror and watched as a door seemed to open before her and she ran out into the smoking room. She saw the woman, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, bleeding and burnt from the explosion. But she did not move.

"Mum!" she heard a high pitched voice wail. "Mum! What's wrong! Why aren't you moving! MUM!" Hermione watched two thin little arms reach out towards the still body, trying to rub away the blood on the cheek and patting the woman's shoulder cautiously. Then the view faded to a gray mist and once again Hermione and Luna found themselves in front of their reflected images.

Luna let Hermione hug her as she finished crying and then stepped back to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You have nothing to apologize for Luna. I'm sorry about your mother. I didn't know."

The two girls stood there quietly for a moment while Luna collected herself. Hermione looked at the mirror again intently.

"Do you still want to know what's behind this mirror Luna?"

"Yes," came the fierce reply.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to try. We don't want to destroy the spell—we don't know what kind of effect that might have on your mind. We just want to weaken it enough so that we can see what's behind the mirror. I will cast a variation of a shield charm to try and block the spell's hold on the mirror while you cast a force diffusion spell to weaken the repelling force. Now spells work slightly differently here than outside someone's mind, but this should work. But you need to focus Luna. You really have to want the spell to succeed or we'll never break through. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I'm ready." She drew her wand and said very calmly, "_Fuerza diffusa."_

"_Isolito."_

They focused on their spells for several moments and then at Hermione's nod, they both stretched a hand forwards the mirror's surface. This time, their hands touched it briefly before the view shimmered and changed.

Once again, the vision of the well lit room filled with bubbling cauldrons and lightly smoking flames appeared before them. They could see the back of Luna's mother again through the small decorative cracks in the door as she worked at a table, humming softly.

A man in soft blue robes walked into the picture. "Lindy. Are you about finished with the Veritaserum potion?"

Luna's mother turned to reply as Luna muttered in shock. "Dad? What's going on here?"

"Shhh," hissed Hermione.

"…told you. I'm not making it for you. You know that it's illegal to create without specific permission from the Ministry."

"But I need to know. He's keeping something hidden and I fully intend to discover what it is. There is something wrong about the way he continues to avoid telling me the truth. There's some sinister plot and I plan on finding out what it is and exposing it. People have a right to know and nobody is going to care if we use veritaserum on a…"

"Stop it Elric. I've told you that I'm not making it and that's that. Now if you don't mind, this potion is very dangerous and if I don't pay close attention…"

Luna's father marched away angrily. "Fine then. Have it your way. If you won't help me, then I'll simply find another way."

There was a shout from where Luna's father had walked out of their line of sight and Luna's mother turned toward the sound. "Elric! No!" she cried in horror. She took a step forward and then was knocked backwards by an invisible force into her worktable. The cauldron tipped over and exploded when it touched the flames, throwing Lindy Lovegood forward again into the smoking workroom. Once again Hermione and Luna listened and watched as a younger Luna screamed for her mother and ran towards her, trying to understand what had happened. Then their view of the room spun wildly and they were left staring at the ceiling as their view slowly faded away again.

Hermione felt Luna slump against her muttering, "MUM! What did he do? What did he do? MUM!" Hermione kneeled down beside her and wrapped her arms around her again, trying to soothe her again. Her attention snapped forward as all of a sudden the blue and gold lights flared brilliantly for a moment and then a series of explosions wracked the hall. Instinctively, Hermione pushed Luna over on the floor and covered her face and head as best as she could. When the explosions stopped, Hermione looked up cautiously and realized every single one of the mirrors in the room had been shattered. Except for the one. She then heard a low wailing that slowly built in intensity until it threatened to bore right into her own skull. She closed her eyes and suddenly the sound went away to be replaced by a loud sobbing. When Hermione opened her eyes again, she realized the chilly afternoon breeze had picked up and that she was shivering. Luna had collapsed beside her and was crying very hard. Hermione tried to help her get up but she seemed unaware of Hermione.

"_What have I done? What have I done?"_ thought Hermione. "_I have to get her inside."_

"_Mobilicorpus."_ She then directed Luna's floating, crying body in front of her towards the castle with her wand. "_Madame Pomfrey, I'm bringing Luna Lovegood to see you in the infirmary." _She then sent out messages to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore asking them to meet her at the infirmary as well. She tried to reach Harry, but he wasn't anywhere on the castle grounds. Though that confused her and slightly alarmed her, she realized she needed to try and help Luna first.

When she arrived at the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey quickly helped lay her in a bed and forced a sleeping potion down her throat. As Luna relaxed and fell asleep she turned towards Hermione just as McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived.

"Do you know what happened to put her in such a state, Miss Granger?

"I'm afraid it's all my fault. Ron asked me to help her so I went to talk to her and…"

"Help her with what Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"With her strange behavior…" started Hermione.

"With her what? I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Granger," huffed Madame Pomfrey.

"Neither did I at first. But Ron told me that Luna had told him that she has only behaved oddly since she witnessed her mother's death. He thought that maybe I could help her somehow telepathically, like I have helped Harry in the past. Apparently none of the healers at St. Mungos have been able to help."

"And you thought that you could help where they had failed? How…"

"Now Poppy, I am sure Miss Granger was only trying to help…" insisted Dumbledore.

"I didn't think there was anything I could do to help. But I promised Ron I would try. And I asked Luna if she wanted to go on, if she wanted to know the truth. And she did."

"You are both too young to know what is best for you. You are both too young to make such decisions about one's health. You are both…" replied Madame Pomfrey.

"We were old enough to risk our lives fighting against Voldemort and his army last year. I think we are old enough to make our own decisions about our own health…" snapped Hermione angrily.

"Miss Granger, you mentioned that you and Miss Lovegood were searching for the truth. What truth were you seeking?"

"We found the memory of her mother's death."

"Oh my…you did what!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey.

"But there were two versions."

"What!" exploded McGonagall.

Looking steadily at Dumbledore, Hermione repeated. "There were two sets of memories. One memory was the one in which her mother died in an accident. That's the one she has always remembered. The other one, a memory which was guarded and protected, revealed an argument between her mother and her father, and then it looked like her mother was hit by a spell that knocked over her cauldron and caused the explosion that killed her. When we were done viewing that memory, I think her mind destroyed the false memories and she started crying. I think she's still in shock and grief, so I thought I'd bring her here."

"Well, that was a good idea Miss Granger," said McGonagall.

"I'll see what I can do, although…" sighed Madame Pomfrey.

"What's done is done, there is no good trying to place blame now. We need to focus on helping Miss Lovegood."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," replied Pomfrey as she headed back to her office. "And somebody should notify her Head of House…"

"I will take care of that," replied Dumbledore, watching with concern as Hermione bent her head and wiped a cheek with her hand and then headed quickly for the door. Dumbledore glanced quickly and nodded slightly at McGonagall who quickly followed Hermione out. Then Dumbledore turned back towards Luna with a concerned look on his face.

Several days later, the Trio was sitting around the bed of Luna Lovegood while she lay resting in the infirmary.

"She's doing loads better, though she's still sad and tired," explained Ron who was seated close to her bedside.

"I hope so," offered Hermione. "I still feel like this is all my fault."

"It is not, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore softly. "You have merely helped her face the truth, and that can be a very difficult thing to do sometimes. But I trust that her friends will help see her through it."

When Dumbledore turned to leave, Hermione flashed a glance at Harry who simply nodded.

She followed him quietly outside into the hall.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Looking around to make sure nobody could overhear them. "Harry and I have decided we would like to go to the Library."

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment and she added, "Well, I decided to go to the Library and Harry decided I needed some company."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I thought as much. Will three weeks be enough time?"

Hermione's smile answered his question better than any mere words could.

"You may go the week before the holiday vacation begins in December. That will give you over three weeks to research at the library before classes begin again in January, should you require it, though I hope you come home to spend at least Christmas day with your friends and family. I will notify your professors and make the necessary arrangements,"

"Professor, if you don't mind, we would like to keep this just between ourselves. Harry is convinced that whoever launched the attack on us at the University knew we were coming beforehand. He doesn't want anybody else but you knowing we'll be leaving. And he insists on making the arrangements himself. Personally, I think he's been spending too much time with Samuel."

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I will leave all the arrangements in the more than capable hands of yourself and Mr. Potter. I must insist however that you notify Professor McGonagall before you leave, even if it is only the night before. She is your Head of House, after all."

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "Why Professor Dumbledore, you wouldn't be anxious about having another discussion with Professor McGonagall about students off on their own again would you?"

"Of course not Miss Granger. Good afternoon."

Next Chapter: The Great Library


	32. Ch 32 The Great Library

Ch 32 The Great Library

As November ended, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were spending a lot of time together, even more than normal. And Ron often looked very tired. Concerned about them, she spoke with Harry who brushed it off easily, explaining that they were just hanging out more, trying to take Ron's mind off of the coming full moon. The answer seemed logical enough, but there was still something that did not quite seem right, and Hermione was very busy with her school work and going over her research on Atlantis to make sure she hadn't missed any important clues.

On the eve of the full moon, it turned out that she was scheduled to do rounds, and therefore would be unable to go with the others to the Room of Requirement where Ron would be given his wolfsbane potion and allowed to spend the night. She felt very bad as she said goodbye as Ron and Harry headed up the stairs to the seventh level. They met Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape inside the room.

Ron looked at the Professors again, pleading his case again. "Harry and I both know I can control the transformation without the potion. I've done it before."

"Mr. Weasley, I understand and sympathize, but it is simply too dangerous to be taking such risks right now. We are looking into all sorts of different leads that might explain what happened a month ago. But until we are certain, we can't take the risk that you might harm either yourself or someone else," explained Dumbledore sadly.

"But I can't hurt anyone here in the Room of Requirement. The room itself can be set up to protect…"

"That is enough Mr. Weasley. We have been through this same conversation a dozen times already. Here is your potion, now drink up," insisted Snape as he passed over a frothing goblet. Ron held it for a moment as the bubbling increased for a moment and then drained the cup before handing it back to Snape.

"Fine then. Are you going to tie me up like some stray dog then?"

"Of course not, Mr. Weasley. Please try and remember that we are only trying to help you," admonished Professor McGonagall.

"Don't worry Ron, it will all work out," insisted Harry, punching Ron lightly in the shoulder before following the professors who had already left out of the room, leaving Ron all alone.

Ten minutes later and four floors below, Dumbledore made a comment over Snape's grumbling directed towards Harry. "You have been very quiet this evening Harry. Up until tonight, you have been very adamant about the need to attempt to control the transformation without the potion, but you barely protested tonight…"

"The potion…" Snape suddenly stopped and Harry bumped into him, knocking his arm and causing the goblet to fall from his grip. Harry made an awkward attempt to catch the goblet, but his grip simply bumped the falling cup, sending it spinning to crash loudly on the stone floor. As the goblet rolled on the flag tiles, what appeared to be a small, yellow marble rolled out of it. Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to look at the commotion and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Is that a…"

"A moon pearl!" hissed Snape. If it was in the potion before Mr. Weasley drank it—the potion has been neutralized. Moon pearls counter the effects of wolfsbane completely!" He then spun on Harry angrily. "Potter! What have you done! You're behind this somehow—when I gave Mr. Weasley the potion, it began bubbling—you somehow slipped the pearl in his drink right before he took it! Of all the stupid, foolhardy stunts to pull, I would never…"

"Harry! What's going on? Did you and Ron…" began Hermione as she came running up with one of the Ravenclaw prefects trailing behind her. Hermione then stopped and whipped out her wand, her eyes narrowing in fear and anger. "You're not Harry! Who are you and where is Harry!" she demanded, her wand aimed directly at Harry's heart.

Harry backed up a step, raised his arms up and then stumbled backwards, landing hard on his seat. When he looked up again, he saw the angry and anxious faces of three of the most powerful professors in the school as well as one very peeved witch.

"Neville Longbottom! What on earth are you doing? What have they done? Go on, spill it!" commanded Hermione.

"They're fine. They're both in the Room of Requirement. Nobody would listen to them so they decided they would provide a demonstration for you."

"They don't know if they can control it, despite their claims otherwise," snarled Snape.

"He can. I've seen him control it." There was a surprised silence as Neville continued. "They've been practicing in the Forbidden Forest. I saw Ron headed there late one night and I followed because I was worried about him. He met with Harry and the twins and he practiced transforming back and forth, I'm telling you he can control his werewolf form without a potion," explained Neville spiritedly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly as McGonagall rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Mr. Longbottom, I'm not sure if that is one of the most foolish or one of the bravest choices you have ever made…"

"He's certainly a Gryffindor, all heart and very little brain," grumbled Snape, ignoring Hermione's snort of indignation. "We still do not know whether he can control his shape under the influence of the full moon however, when the urges of the wolf are strongest."

"You are correct Severus, we should check on them immediately," decided Dumbledore, and led the small group back upstairs at a run. Dumbledore threw the doors of the Room of Requirement wide open to a room bathed in soft light from a full moon visible in a large window on the wall. The room was a wreck, claw marks everywhere indicated that the entire room had served as a huge scratching post for the three large cats that were currently growling and hissing and rolling and wrestling on the floor.

While Hermione and Dumbledore tried to maintain a stern look while watching the playful cats, McGonagall roared out "ENOUGH!" The largest cat, nearly twice the size of the other two, froze in place with one paw on the throat of one of the smaller cats and his other paw in the middle of the chest of the other. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, blinked, and then widened in shock. "TRANSFORM!" Before the eyes of everyone present, the three cats slowly turned into three red headed and very red faced teenagers in shredded robes. "YOU TOO POTTER!" Suddenly, a second Harry appeared right next to the first.

"All five of you will be serving a week's worth of detentions with me," declared McGonagall.

"But…" protested Ron.

"we were right!" added Harry.

"We don't even attend Hogwarts!" explained the twins in unison.

"I'm glad you were right, but nevertheless you took extremely dangerous and unnecessary risks. If you had been wrong, you could have seriously injured or killed yourselves or some of the other students here. As for you two, you can either serve your detentions or I can ask Molly to think of a more appropriate punishment."

"We'll see you for detention on Monday night, Professor," affirmed George.

"Would you like us to bring anything to help pass the time? Sweets, chocolates, a dozen roses?" offered Fred as McGonagall did her best to ignore him.

"And I believe I'll take a hundred points from Gryffindor, from each of the five," added Snape. "These rules were put in place to keep you safe, not for you to break when you didn't agree with them." Snape and McGonagall spent a moment glowering at the five humbled teens, and then left the room.

"Professor, you know that we did the right thing," insisted Harry.

"In the search for knowledge, it is sometimes difficult to draw the line between being overly cautious and careful and risking stagnation or being too bold and daring and risking life and limb. Your theories worked out well tonight, and I am extremely happy for all of you, especially you Mr. Weasley. Professors McGonagall and Snape are as well, but they were very concerned and worried about you as well which may explain their particular reactions. But never forget that older, far wiser wizards than yourselves have taken similar risks and paid a very heavy price. I do not want to keep you from challenging old ideas and pursuing new approaches, but I also hope you will be more careful and thoughtful than you have been. You all have friends and family that would have missed you very dearly if your hunches had been wrong tonight and one of you would have been hurt."

"What about the punishments?" asked Ron. "I mean, it's not fair, after all, we were right and…"

"I am afraid that even as Headmaster, and especially as Headmaster of this school, I cannot undermine the authority of my teachers. But let me ask you Ron, is not the knowledge you have gained tonight, and the possible use it may have for others, worth losing a few points and spending a few hours cleaning? There is nothing worth gaining that does not have a price, and the price of knowledge can be high indeed, though it is often well worth it." With a wave of his hand, he restored the cushions, couches, and wall hangings that had been trashed by the wrestling cats and then turned to leave. His eyes twinkling at the twins he added, "I assume the two of you can find your own way out of the castle? And please, no sidetrips to the Slytherin dungeon on your way out." Turning to Ron, Hermione, and the two Harry's he said, "I hate to ask this of you yet again Miss Granger, but if you could please make sure that these three make it back to their rooms and don't get into any more trouble tonight, I would be very grateful. Good night."

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, than ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you, you big dopey idiot! You could have gotten hurt tonight, or hurt one of your brothers, or…"

"I know, I'm sorry Hermione, but we _were_ very careful. Harry and my brothers were always there when I tried to control the transformation, just like the Marauders were with Remus. It all worked out…"

"Well, I'm glad but…"

"_I know Mione. And I'm sorry too. I—I shouldn't have kept this from you," _added Harry as he stepped closer.

"_Why did you?"_

"_Well, you were very busy with all of your classes and your research on Atlantis and I knew you wouldn't really approve of our 'research' methods or experimental 'methodology.' I should have let you know about it—I'm sorry."_

Looking at the twins, she added, "Well, I wouldn't expect any better from the two of you," she added with a small smile.

"Thank you Hermione," replied Fred.

"We try to meet and exceed expectations," added George.

"As for you Neville," she said, turning towards him, "I was hoping that you would have more influence on Ginny, and not the other way around." Neville gulped loudly as he faced the three Weasleys, who suddenly seemed very interested in him.

"What does she mean by that Neville," demanded Ron.

"Ooooh, little Ginny's getting all grown up. Does she _looove_ you Neville? Is she in _looove_ with you?" asked Fred.

"Details! Details!" shouted George.

"Shut it!" snapped Ron at Fred while he glared daggers at George.

"Fantastic! Christmas came early this year!" chuckled George as he rubbed his hands.

"I'm warning you two, this isn't funny. Ginny is our little sister and we have to protect her from…"

"from boys like Neville?" laughed Fred.

"No offense, Neville," said George.

"Uhh, none taken," replied a slightly confused Neville, as he watched with Harry and Hermione as yet another bizarre aspect of the internal dynamics of the Weasleys unfold before their very eyes.

"We think Neville would be great for little Ginny," added Fred.

"Look. Neville's fine, well he's OK, I mean he's great, but this is our sister we're talking about and I think…"

"Uhh, thanks. I think," said Neville, though nobody was talking to him.

"Actually, we think Neville might need protecting from Ginny," snickered George.

"Yeah, he doesn't have any older brothers to protect him from the wiley wiles of a wiley wittle witch wike Winny," laughed Fred.

"This isn't a joking matter," insisted Ron, his ears starting to turn bright red. "We have to protect our family honor!"

"Hey!" protested Neville. "I'm not going to betray your family honor." He turned to Harry and Hermione and asked, "What are they talking about? I would never do anything to hurt Ginny in any way. I'm in lommmfff," finished Neville as Harry and Hermione's hands clamped over his mouth quickly. None of the Weasleys were paying much attention to Harry, Hermione, or Neville since Ron had tackled Fred and George had then jumped on top of him.

"I think you should say that to Ginny first, not to her rather thick headed brothers," whispered Hermione. She summoned their wands and put them in her pocket. "You know, for being born into a wizarding family, I'm always surprised that they always think with their fists first. They never start fights with their wands."

Harry added, "It's probably for the better that way, don't you think? I think we'll just let the three of them finish this little family discussion in private. Don't worry, Neville, those two will help Ron see the light. If not, Hermione and I can always help."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, you're on your own with Ginny though. Can't help you there mate. Oww!" yelped Harry as Hermione punched him.

"Come on, I can make sure that at least the two of you get back to Gryffindor Tower in one piece. The left the three wrestling Weasleys and locked the Room of Requirement behind them.

"You missed a spot," observed Hermione.

"You know, if you really wanted to help you could…"

"We are helping Harry. We're supervising," explained Hermione as she turned back to her book.

"What are you reading?" asked Luna, sitting down beside her.

"It's Lanci's _Applied Arithmancy: Everyday Uses for the Modern Witch."_

"It's a very solid book. Her approach is very straightforward and coherent…"

"I agree, but I think Wilson's insights were much more profound, especially regarding…"

Ron looked up from his mop bucket and glanced over at Harry who was scrubbing one of the walls. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Vaguely. But most of my study has been on developing physical skills and learning spells to defeat Dark wizards, not trying to bore them to death with arithmantic equations and the related theories of numerology."

Ron laughed until Luna shot him a glance.

"_I heard that Harry," _warned Hermione.

"Well, at least they can talk about it with each other," shrugged Ron.

"Hey! Would you two stop chatting with your girlfriends and get back to work? This place needs to be clean by the time McGonagall checks back…"

"Or she's going tell Mum and let her deal with you two?" teased Ron.

"I can't believe you two are letting McGonagall blackmail you—you used to be my heroes," taunted Harry.

As the voices of the four wizards grew steadily louder, Luna flashed Hermione an exasperated look while Hermione shook her head in resignation.

While the wizards were distracted, Hermione looked at her sympathetically and asked her "How are you doing Luna?"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. It's been tough and there hasn't really been anybody to talk to, but…"

"Luna, I know we've had some differences in the past, but I would like to put that behind us. I would be happy to talk to you anytime you want about anything you would like."

"Even the theoretical underpinnings of Arithmancy and Numerology?" smirked Luna.

"I would _love_ to have a deep intellectual discussion with somebody about anything other than the odds of the Chudley Cannons having a winning season or who's going to be selected for the next national team." Rolling her eyes at the arguing wizards who were now sending wet sponges flying around the room at each other, Hermione finished. "You can see the maturity level of the companions I have had for the last six years."

Luna just laughed.

At the end of the week, McGonagall let them out of detention early so that they could get ready for the Durmstrang match along with the rest of the students who were going for the weekend. Later that evening, they arrived at Durmstrang castle, thanks to the portkey Dumbledore had created for the students.

Durmstrang castle itself stood on top of a windswept mountain amidst several feet of snow. When the Hogwarts students arrived, they rushed through the outer gates and courtyard and hurried to get inside the slightly warmer confines of the castle walls. A huge welcoming feast was awaiting them and they quickly sat down to the warm food. While they were eating, a figure from the head table walked over to where Harry and his friends were sitting enjoying the wonderful spread.

"Hello, Herminny. Hello, Harry. It is good to see you both again."

They both looked up at Viktor Krum.

"Hello Viktor," they replied.

"How are you doing? And what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I am doing very well, I am playing for the Baarnlang Hawkers. But I am here helping my alma mater win the Tri-school Quidditch match. They have asked me to coach the Durmstrang team."

Harry and Ron looked closely at him while Hermione congratulated him. Bowing to Hermione, Krum added, "You are a very lucky young man, Harry Potter." He then turned towards Harry. "But I'm afraid your luck will run out tomorrow on the Quidditch pitch." Then he turned back to Hermione. "Good night Herminny. Boys," then he turned and left.

Ron looked at Harry and silently mouthed "What a git!" while Hermione watched him head back up to the head table.

"See, Ron, I told you that the Tri-Wizard cup was a good way to strengthen international ties and build friendships."

"Yeah," mumbled Ron while he rolled his eyes at Harry. "Let's go Harry. We need to get a good night's sleep before the match tomorrow."

"But Harry, there will be tours of the castle and its grounds as well as a special magical demonstration later by some of Durmstrang's best duelers. Don't you want to see it?"

"You go ahead, Mione. I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning. Besides, I've already seen most of what Durmstrang has to offer—you'll like their library, Mione. It's one of the biggest on the continent, and has a few more books on Dark Arts than at Hogwarts, though they're in the Restricted Section and the librarian has a temper that makes Madame Pince look like a girl scout. As far as their duelers, I've watched them practice and any one of our 7th year DA students could easily hold their own, and most of our students would win."

"What! How!" sputtered Hermione.

"I was pretty busy last year as you recall. Some of the books I needed to consult don't exist anywhere in England, so I had to expand my search. I made several research trips here to Durmstrang. Good night."

The next morning, Harry and the rest of the team walked out of the locker rooms into a bitterly cold wind whipping heavy snowflakes everywhere.

"Are you kidding me!" exclaimed Ron. "How are we supposed to play in these conditions? You can't even see twenty feet in front of you."

To his side chuckled Viktor Krum. "Welcome to Durmstrang. It appears to be a perfect day for flying here."

Ron looked after Krum and then turned to Harry. "You know Harry, I don't think he's too happy that you ended up with Hermione. If he's been training this team, I'd watch your back up there."

In the middle of the field amidst the swirling snow, the referee introduced the two teams. Ron elbowed Harry. "Bloody hell!" he muttered to Harry, "Is this a Quidditch team or a ruggy team?"

"A rugby team?" asked Harry for clarification.

"Yeah, whatever. Those guys are huge. They can't all be students from Durmstraang, Krum must have brought in a few ringers from his team or something."

When the Durmstrang Seeker was introduced, Ron's jaw dropped. He towered four inches above Ron and easily carried another fifty pounds and Ron was the largest player on the Gryffindor team. Ron turned to Harry. "He's got to be part giant. There's no other possible explanation. I think I'll put Malfoy in today for you."

"What!" exploded Harry.

"I guarantee he's not in the game to catch the Snitch. He's in the game to pound you into mush. That is if they've actually found a broom big enough for him to sit on. Believe me, I'd rather have Malfoy ground into powder than you mate."

"Thanks, but I can take him Ron."

"Hermione's going to kill me for letting you play when she has to scrape up what's left of you off the pitch later."

"I said don't worry about it Ron—it won't be a problem."

Five minutes later, the referee blew the whistle and the balls quickly disappeared into the blinding snow.

From the very beginning, Ron's words proved prophetic. The Seeker Harry was matched up against weighed more than twice what Harry did, and spent the first twenty minutes leaning, bumping, and shoving Harry everywhere he went. Harry lost track of the number of fouls and realized one was never going to be called. The low visibility meant that none of the fouls would ever be witnessed by the referee. Harry knew he was going to be black and blue for probably a week after this match.

Thirty minutes into the match, it became very obvious that Durmstrang held a tremendous advantage because they were used to flying in this type of weather. They had also put together an excellent team for this type of weather. Their beaters were solid and their chasers had excellent vision and had played together for years. They did nothing fancy, but with their superior size and strength, simply out muscled their opponents in nearly every position. The most lopsided matchup was at the Seeker position. The Durmstrang Seeker simply refused to let Harry break loose and fly free. Ron finally called a timeout.

"We're down 150-40. Another ten minutes and it won't matter if we catch the Snitch, we'll be too far behind for it to matter. We're going to have to shake up our lineup a little bit if we're going to have a chance at pulling this out. This is what we're going to do. We're going to keep the same Beaters. Stenton, you're coming in for me at Keeper. Gin, Malfoy you two are the Chasers. Harry, you're going to be the third Chaser. I'll take the Seeker spot."

"What!" exploded about half the team, including Harry, Draco, and Ginny.

"Hear me out. We need to buy ourselves some time. Have you even seen the Snitch yet Harry?"

"No," he admitted.

"We're going to buy you some time. We need to slow down their scoring and try and pick up a few points for ourselves. And I'm going to wear down their Seeker so that when we switch later Harry you'll have a better chance of finding the Snitch." Ron glanced around to make sure they understood his strategy so far. "Now the rules say that no player can carry the Quaffle longer than five minutes before he or she has to pass it. We're going to use that to our advantage. Harry, I want you to take the Quaffle and just fly off with it. Set your watch and don't give it up until four and a half minutes have passed. Pass it to either Malfoy or Gin who will do the same thing. The two Chasers without the Quaffle will fly interference. Whatever you do, keep the Quaffle out of their hands and don't turn it over. If you can make a sure goal, one where you are one on one with the Keeper within ten feet, take the shot. We'll take our chances on forcing a turnover, but we can't fall any further behind. I'll work on the other Seeker and try to wear him down a bit. If I see the Snitch, I'll go for it. Harry, if you see the Snitch, you yell 'Switch!' and go get it. I'll inform the referee of the changes we're making and that we will be switching later during the game. Any questions? Good. Let's go."

Half an hour later, Ron's strategy was beginning to pay off. Hogwarts had closed the gap to 150-70 and several of the Durmstrang players were beginning to get frustrated. Ten minutes later the Hogwarts team had scored another goal and two bonus goals they were awarded on blatant fouls on the Chasers. Only fifty points separated the two teams.

Harry caught a glance of Ron and the other Seeker through the whipping snow. Harry winced as he saw Ron duck a punch thrown by the other Seeker and then smiled grimly as Ron threw an elbow that landed solidly and rocked the Durmstrang Seeker's head back. Then the snow obscured the ongoing battle again. Harry was glad he wasn't the only one who would have bruises for the next week. Ginny passed him the Quaffle and he dived hard towards the ground, easily dodging the opposing Durmstrang players. They were big and strong, but they were not as quick or agile as Draco, Ginny, or Harry, and couldn't keep up with them. As Harry rolled back to the right to put more space between him and the pursuing Durmstrang players, he spotted a glimpse of gold. "Switch!" he yelled as loud as he could and tossed the ball over to Ginny. His entire focus narrowed to the Snitch itself. He dodged right in pursuit of it through the blinding snow as a Bludger sailed at him, barely grazing his left arm. Plunging forward recklessly, he was determined not to lose sight of the zooming Snitch. Fighting the wind and blinding snow, Harry slowly gained on the Snitch until at last he could stretch out his hand and grab it within his hand. He waited for the announcement by the referee and then ducked as another Bludger nearly took off his head. He then soared upward, heading towards the last place he had seen the referee. Suddenly he was nearly knocked from his broom as Ron and the other Seeker crashed into him. The other Seeker saw the tiny wings fluttering in Harry's fist and reached to grab it, but Ron's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. He tried to pull away, but Ron's grip was too strong. As Harry tried to break loose from the tangle, the Durmstrang Seeker's flying elbow caught him right below his left eye and he saw nothing but stars and then blackness.

As he shook his head a moment later he realized he was in freefall, plummeting towards the ground at an increasing rate of speed. He closed his hand tighter around the Snitch, reassured that it was still in his grip and stretched out his other hand to summon his Firebolt. A moment later it slid into his grip and he rolled to land on top of it and control his descent. He nearly hit the referee as he swooped down over the Durmstrang goalposts, who immediately began blowing his whistle when he saw Harry raise his fist triumphantly. Amazingly, he could hear the whistle above the roar of the blasting winds. As the teams descended to the ground, they quickly headed for the locker rooms to begin the process of thawing out.

The afternoon feast was somewhat subdued, the Durmstrang students were shocked at their loss, and the Hogwarts students were wisely choosing not to rub it in. After the meal, they happily touched the portkey and returned to Hogwarts to begin their celebrations. After Madame Pomfrey had looked over their various injuries, she allowed the Quidditch team to rejoin their celebrating classmates. Harry and Ron were the last ones to enter the Great Hall, both walking very stiffly as the surge of adrenaline wore off and their various bruises and aching muscles began to hurt.

Though very happy to win, both were extremely exhausted from the grueling match, as were their teammates. After an hour, Ron stood up slowly and announced he was going to go soak in a hot bath for a while. As he turned to go, Hermione stopped him with a thought.

"_Wait Ron. I think I've got a better idea_." She glanced at Luna for a moment, who grinned and nodded. She then glanced over at Neville and then down the table at Gabrielle. "_Harry? Bring Ron, Ginny, and Draco up to the Room of Requirement in five minutes. I have a surprise for all of you. You can teleport there if you don't feel like climbing the stairs."_

"_What's this all about? What's going…"_

"_Just trust me. I'll see you in five."_

Harry nodded, and five minutes later the four were making their excuses and left the Great Hall. Harry then teleported them just outside the Room of Requirement and then walked towards the door. Before he could open it, the door opened and out poured a cloud of steam.

"Come on in, you're letting all the warm air out," came Hermione's voice from inside.

In confusion, the four battered Quidditch players stepped into the hot, humid room onto what felt like warm tiles.

"What the…" started Harry. Whereas normally the room was filled with books on the Dark Arts and various equipment to practice dueling, now there was a wooden bench on two walls with a huge, steaming pool of water in the middle of the room. And floating effortlessly in the middle of the pool was Hermione in a blue, one piece swimsuit.

"Hermione, this is brilliant!" shouted Ron. "But I need some trunks to…"

"Here you go," came a soft voice from behind him as a piece of cloth hit him in the back of the head. "The changing rooms are over there," indicated Luna with a toss of her long blonde locks. Ron watched in amazement as she then took two running steps and executed a flawless dive into the pool, finally surfacing two thirds the length of the pool away.

"If you can put your eyeballs back into your head, maybe you could go and join her," snickered Ginny. Ron then headed towards the pool before Ginny caught his arm. "Go put some trunks on first," and pulled him back towards the changing rooms. "I hope you made a two piece for me," she called out teasingly, and laughed when Ron's cheeks blushed bright red.

"Ginny," he started.

"Relax Ron. Modest swimsuits for everyone. It seems even the Room of Requirements has certain limits," called out Hermione.

"Hurry up Draco," came another musical voice from behind Harry and Draco. "I hear the water is perfect," purred Gabrielle as she sauntered between them and then stepped daintily into the pool.

"You better not be watching Potter," growled Draco.

"I wasn't."

"_I wasn't!" _He heard Hermione laugh.

"_What's keeping you Harry?"_

Harry grinned and with a wave of his wand, transformed his clothes into a set of long blue swimming trunks. Then he ran for the pool and jumping high, curled into a ball in order to cannonball heavily into the water. He gave his entry an extra push of magic as he hit the water, and sent gallons of water flying around the room, soaking everyone not already in the pool or in one of the changing rooms.

When Harry came up for air, someone's hand immediately pushed him back down again. He grabbed the wrist and then pulled Hermione down into the water as well. Then they both surfaced again gasping for air. With a huge grin, he surveyed his handiwork. Draco was soaked and muttering under his breath as he headed to change, but everyone else was laughing, except Gabrielle who didn't appear to be pleased that her hair had gotten all wet.

"Ron was right Mione. This was a fantastic idea. But what I could really use is a neckrub. Did you see the size of that gorilla I had to fly against today?"

"Yes. Professor McGonagall and I created a magical box around the Hogwarts section that kept out the cold and wind. Then Dumbledore created a screen that allowed us to watch the match without the snow blocking out everything. I don't know how you guys could play in that weather. That was the worst weather for a Quidditch match I have ever seen. And that was about the most brutal exhibition I have ever seen. You guys are really lucky nobody was seriously injured."

"Yeah, but we won. That's all that matters."

Hermione resisted the urge to continue discussing her views on it and instead pushed Harry over to the side where he rested his arms and chin on the side while she began rubbing his neck and shoulder muscles. He muttered "Ahhh," and began to melt under her massaging fingers. A few minutes later and Ron, Draco, and Ginny had begged their girlfriends or boyfriend to give them backrubs as well.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron was snoring loudly while the other Quidditch players were sound asleep as well. Hermione snorted in mock disgust. "What a load of fun they turned out to be!"

"Hmmmph," snorted Luna. "I guess the only question is whether or not we prank them before we tuck them in for a good night's sleep."

Neville's eyes lit up mischievously. "Well, there was a new powder that the twins gave to Ginny for her to try out on some of the students at school. This seems like as good a time as any, right?"

Hermione laughed. "She is having a terrible influence on you Neville. You do realize she'll try and get you back, don't you?"

"She doesn't really scare me that much. The twins have given me a few prank items and told me a few family secrets to help keep her in line," he chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I can hold my own with her."

Luna giggled. "What ever happened to our sweet, innocent Neville?"

"He met the Weasleys and had to grow up fast," chuckled Hermione.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Ron were laughing and eating with their roommates in the Great Hall when there were three soft pops at the table and a soft pop heard over at the Slytherin table. Harry looked up and began laughing when he saw the Weasleys. Both of their heads had shrunk to the size of tennis balls. It was like looking at two normally robed students, but there was a bright mop of red hair on one, and very long red hair bouncing around in a ponytail on the shoulders of the other. Harry suddenly stopped laughing when he realized the high pitched squeaking he heard was the sound of him laughing. When he saw his classmates looking at him in horror and noticed Hermione's decidedly expressionless face, he screamed in a very high pitched wail. "Mione! What did you do!"

At the sound of his voice, the entire table burst into laughter. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw one student who was a head shorter than everyone else but had short spiky blond hair apparently growing out of his shoulders. Ron and Ginny realized what had happened and began yelling and screaming in their own high pitched voices, making everyone laugh even harder.

Later that afternoon, when the Twins' _Shrinking Head Powder_ had worn off, Harry cornered Hermione to inquire about her involvement.

"Actually, it was probably a good thing Harry. Some of us were worried that you all might be getting a big head after your victory yesterday," she smirked.

"Ha ha, big head. Very funny. But I guess you're right. But I never got to thank you properly for the back rub yesterday. So thank you." He bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"You're welc…" murmured Hermione as he kissed her. "Mmmmaaaaahhh! By blipps! By blipps!" she screamed as her lips began to swell as Harry kissed her.

"Oh my! Terribly sorry about that, Mione. I must have forgotten to spit out that _Big Kiss Bubblegum_ I was chewing earlier. I wish I could remember the counterjinx for that one. Well, I'm sure it will wear off in time for dinner—tomorrow!"

"Berry Bopper!" yelled Hermione through her enormous lips, but he had already disappeared.

When all five met at the Gryffindor table the next morning, Harry started chuckling when he noticed everyone had brought their own food directly from the kitchens. Nor would anybody else from Gryffindor sit right by the them—apparently they were all worried about getting caught in the crossfire of another prank war. Harry grinned as he admired the handiwork of the Twins evident in his classmates. Hermione's lips were still huge and her ears were now decidedly elflike with large, pointy tips. Ron's face was hard to watch for very long, because it was constantly changing colours, like an out of control kaleidoscope. Ginny had bat wings growing out of the back of her shoulders and horse hooves for feet, which she kept using to try and kick people. Ron was sporting the Cyclops look, with one large eye centered right in the middle of his forehead. Unfortunately, someone had also replaced his arms with octopus tentacles, which were constantly flailing around. Neville didn't even need his arms, which was lucky, they had been turned into fish fins. He simply opened his mouth and his frog-like tongue shot out to grab whatever he wanted to eat. Harry heard a squishy sort of sound followed by a clunking noise and turned his head slowly and carefully, his own nose was now about three feet long, and painfully sensitive of bumping into things. He saw Luna squish up, which was the only way to describe her movement, since it appeared all of her bones had been removed, her body resembled animated rubber. She sat down carefully to avoid bouncing back out of it. Gabrielle clunked over as well, she appeared to be a carved wooden puppet without strings. At least, Harry was pretty sure it was her, since she had no face—it looked like an uncarved piece of wood. Draco stalked over to the table as well, though he appeared the most normal of the eight, except for the fact that he was completely bald and kept scratching himself. It was only when he opened his mouth that one could detect the various curses he had been hit with.

"Ok, I think—I love Gryffindors!—this has gone on long enough.—Slytherins are slimeballs!—I think we should just call a truce now and forget about who did what—If only I had the courage to be a Gryffindor!—to whom. If we keep this up—Gryffindors all rule! Hufflepuff is cool! Ravenclaws are bright! Slytherins run in fright!—oh, when I get my hands on those two idiotic Weasleys…"

"Baco's bight. I cab bonounce bells wib by libs bike bis," complained Hermione.

"When I find the twins, I'm going to give them a swift kick in…" threatened Ginny.

"Is that a plea for help dear sister?" asked Fred as he swept into the Great Hall.

"Nah, it sounded more like a plea for the full dose of the _Bedeviled Moisturizing Cream."_

"It looks like it's lucky she didn't put any on as a…"

"Face cream—what an excellent idea Fred!" and George whipped out a clipboard and started taking down notes.

"Whab are boo too dobing heh?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Dumbledore told us there was some sort of weird outbreak of pranking jinxes…"

"and he decided to call in some experts to help solve the problem."

"You pair of idiots _are _the problem here."

"Hmmm. Judging by one-eye over here, I would say that the _Octopus noodles _should not be eaten with our _One-eyed peas._ Yes, it seems to have made his temper worse—and I didn't think that was possible."

"It does look like the _Gryffindor Lover Lozenges_ were a big hit though. Thanks for demonstrating Ferret."

"And look, two various effects of the _Pinnochio paste._ Hmm, if we could somehow combine them,"

"If you two are through, can you just undo the effects, or do I have to?" bubbled Harry, since as he spoke, bubbles came out of his mouth and his voice was only heard as each bubble then popped.

"Excellent Harry. The _Bubblespeak Bubblegum_ worked like a charm—er, no pun intended. But you realize that as an investor and partner, we need to carefully document all of the effects that occur during these test trials. We wouldn't want innocent victims injured because our research wasn't thorough enough."

"Oh sod off you two—How I love Gryffindors! Let me count the ways!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table, as well as the tables of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw began laughing as Draco sang four verses to the Great Hall extolling the virtues of Gryffindor house.

Wiping the tears from their eyes, Fred and George began muttering the counterjinxes once Draco was done serenading the Gryffindors.

"_Harry, you knew the counterjinxes to these curses and you didn't…"_

"_Hey, I thought it was all in good fun. I was going to break the curses after breakfast today anyways if the twins hadn't shown up. Besides, I think we should think of something to do to the twins now."_

"_I think I've had all the pranking I can stand for a couple of months, Harry."_

Once everyone was back to normal, Harry announced, "I am willing to agree to a pranking truce in Hogwarts if the rest of you are…" Hands and voices indicated the sentiment was unanimous among the friends.

George turned to Fred, "Maybe we should have left them like…"

"Oh shut it you two and grab some breakfast," ordered Hermione.

And the Weasley twins, never ashamed to take food freely offered, did exactly that.

Once the prank wars were over, Harry and Hermione spent the next few days working feverishly on their school assignments, trying to get ahead so they wouldn't fall behind when they went to Egypt a week before the Christmas holidays were to begin. When the day for them to leave arrived, Harry and Hermione used a portkey to travel to the outskirts of Alexandria just after dark.

"_Harry, are you sure all of this was necessary? We could have just flooed into the wizarding hotel—now we have to hope that the Egyptian Medjai don't detect your illegal portkey and send someone to investigate."_

"_Don't worry Mione. They won't. But just to be safe, you should stay disillusioned and I'll stay invisible while we fly over Alexandria towards the East Harbor."_

They both transformed, Hermione into a beautiful owl and Harry into his small dragon form, and took to the skies above the sprawling city of Alexandria. It was a beautiful night, clear and cool and perfect for flying. They flew steadily over the various sections of the city, working their way northeast, towards where the growing metropolis ran up against the beautiful waters of the Mediterranean. The shapely and graceful minarets of the hundreds of Muslim mosques added beauty and variety to the skyline above the city. The sounds of people laughing and talking in the streets mingled with the aromas of grilling meat and savory dishes.

"_We would have to get here about dinner time, wouldn't we?" _grumbled Harry as his stomach rumbled.

Hermione chuckled, which sounded very odd coming from an owl. _"There's the beachfront of the East Harbor. Our hotel should be three blocks from the main thoroughfare that runs along the shore. Why don't we land over there in that alley, grab a bite to eat and make sure that they have our rooms ready."_

"_Sounds great." _Harry checked the alley first, and satisfied that they were alone, told Hermione it was safe to land. Hermione quickly sipped an aging potion, which made her old enough to be Harry's aunt. Harry changed his appearance to that of a twelve or thirteen year old boy with curly brown hair and grey eyes. He quickly created several suitcases which he carried to the street where they hailed a cab to take them to the hotel where Harry had made reservations.

Hermione took charge at the front desk, speaking with the manager without a hint of her British accent.

"Ahh, Ms. Fraley. This must be your nephew Thomas? I hope you enjoyed your flight from New York…"

"It was long, but thankfully uneventful. We slept for most of it. I believe we'll just drop off our things and then go grab a bite somewhere. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, there is always the house restaurant…"

"Of course, but I was hoping to help Thomas see the real Alexandria, take him off the beaten path away from all of the usual tourist traps…"

"Of course Ms. Fraley. There are several small outdoor restaurants just down the street that offer some of the best food Alexandria has to offer, seafood, grilled kabobs, and falafel. Simply take a left out of the front doors—you can't miss them, they'll be the ones with all of the locals crowded around their outdoor tables."

"Thank you very much," finished Hermione, and slipped him a generous tip. Ten minutes later, they had dropped off their bags in their separate rooms, created some clothes to put in some of the drawers, and met to plan their next step.

"Why don't we grab some food and head on over to the beach where we'll have to begin searching?" suggested Harry.

"Sounds great," replied Hermione.

Half an hour later, they were walking along the beach, heading slowly northwest. Holding her hand towards the water, Hermione explained quietly, "_That's the Buchion, or the palace quarter that existed in ancient Alexandria. Alexandria itself was founded in 331 BC by Alexander the Great while he was here. After his death in 323 BC, one of his generals, Ptolemy I took control of Egypt. His descendents would rule until Cleopatra VII was defeated by Augustus Caesar in 30 AD. The Great Library was founded by Ptolemy's son as part of the Museum, which was near the palaces of the monarchs. Its aim was to preserve every work of Greek literature and eventually every manuscript it could get its hands on. At its height, the Library was said to have contained over half a million scrolls—most of them now lost to the Muggle world. Rumors within the Wizarding world hinted that there was a similar type of library created by Wizards here, hidden in the shadow of the Great Library. Though nobody knows exactly where it was, almost all historians agree that the palace quarter, the Buchion, lies now beneath the waves of this harbor in front of us. A number of earthquakes during the Medieval period toppled parts of the city and caused them to fall into the ocean. See out there, that darker shadow above the horizon?"_

With his excellent vision, Harry easily found the spot she indicated. "_It looks like a fort or a castle of some sort…"_

"_It is Fort Qaitbay, it was built in 1480 by the Muslims who had conquered Northern Africa. It was supposedly built on the ruins of the Pharos of Alexandria."_

"_The Pharos…"_

"_It was an ancient lighthouse that towered over the seas to guide sailors safely into these dangerous harbors. It was one of the Seven Wonders of the World."_

Harry looked around over the waters. "_So it's supposed to be under these waters somewhere, huh? Any idea where we should start looking?"_

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the waves lapping up on the shore.

"_I wish Dumbledore could have just told us where it was, or better yet, made a portkey to take us right there…" _complained Harry.

"_You know he couldn't, Harry."_

"_I know, I know…" _muttered Harry. "_Anyone looking?"_ he asked as he glanced around. He pulled out his wand and cast a _Disillusionment_ charm on Hermione and made himself invisible. They walked to the shore and then cast Bubble head charms before stepping into the sea.

"Brrrr," chattered Hermione.

"_What are you talking about? This is so much warmer than the lake at Hogwarts," _laughed Harry.

Fifteen minutes later, they were perhaps half a mile from where their search had started, searching very slowly with the pale light provided by Hermione's illuminated wand.

"_Do you have any idea what we're searching for, Mione? All I've seen is lots of sand and broken rocks. Are we looking for a wall, or a set of columns, or a doorway or what?"_

"_I'm not sure exactly Harry, but if you see any hieroglyphics or anything that looks like writing on any blocks or anything, let me know. You might be able to sense something, I imagine that the Library must have some pretty powerful enchantments on it for it to have survived, though it is probably unplottable."  
_

"_All right then, I'll just…Mione?"_ Harry looked around quickly as Hermione increased the intensity of the light, thinking maybe she had found something. Expecting a large building or ruin to emerge from the inky blackness, Harry was surprised to see several dark shapes stirring in the water. "_What are they Mione?"_

"_I don't know, they have no name for themselves, it's as if they have no sense of identity."_

"_Could these be the guardians? But I thought Dumbledore said there was only one guardian…"_ Harry's look grew more concerned as he realized they were completely surrounded by the approaching figures, who were moving very rapidly towards the pair. As they got closer, he realized they looked like mossy boulders with long, powerful limbs. Though they appeared to shuffle awkwardly as they moved, he could tell they moved through the water much more quickly than either Hermione or himself, despite the fact that they had both shed their robes for snug fitting rubber suits like surfers would wear that had been magically enhanced by the twins to allow them free movement underwater.

"_Any ideas about how we're supposed to get past them Mione? Are we supposed to answer a riddle or do we have to defeat one of them or…"_

"_Let me try talking to them, I'm sure we're not supposed to fight them. We came here to study after all…" _Hermione focused intently while Harry slowly drew his wand, watching and counting as the rock-like creatures came closer and closer, making what Harry felt to be a quickly tightening noose.

He moved closer to Hermione, close enough to grab her arm and teleport if they needed, when suddenly, as if by an unspoken command the thirty humanoids drew a variety of weapons simultaneously.

"_Harry, I don't think they'll attack, they're just trying to defend something, trying to prevent something from happening by—WATCH OUT!"_ She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder and they disappeared as nearly twenty short spears came flying at them much faster than one would have expected underwater. She heard Harry whisper "_Nox!" _and then he teleported them again.

"_Can you see them Mione? You should be able to, they're warm-blooded."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then we stay in the dark for now, we don't know if they can see us as well, though they probably can. If we need to, we'll cast a Flare charm and blind them for a moment. If we can get past them without fighting, that would be best. Did you see anything they might have been guarding—an entrance or anything that appeared important?"_

"_That's just it—there was nothing unless it's buried in the sand."_

"_Then we move away from them and search elsewhere—we'll avoid them if we can."_

Harry led her slowly around in a large arc but minutes later realized the shapes were closing in again. Harry concentrated briefly and tried to camouflage them thermally, trying to make their body temperatures appear the same as the water around them, but they still moved closer. "_I don't know how they're tracking us, but we've got no choice but to fight Mione."_

"_Well, let's try to stun them first. I don't think the guardians of the Great Library actually expect to be killed by those seeking admittance."_

Harry grunted with grudging acceptance. Anticipating another launch of short spears, Harry teleported them behind two of the creatures. He and Hermione both shouted out "_Stupefy!" _within their Bubble Head charms, but the spells bounced harmlessly off the heavily scaled skin of the two humanoids. They turned much faster than Harry anticipated and one launched a small trident at Hermione. Harry managed to teleport in front of Hermione and push her out of harm's way as the trident from the second boulder-like figure nearly gutted him, but he twisted at the last second and it merely sliced his side instead of his entire abdomen. Blood spurted out and quickly floated away with the current as Harry reflexively clamped a hand on the open wound. There was a sudden flash of purple light and the two crablike men flew backwards through the water, hit by a powerful spell from a very angry witch.

Harry kneeled on the sand, his left hand covering his bleeding wound, his face screwed up with intense concentration. Hermione watched in awe for a moment as a huge bubble appeared between herself and Harry and slowly grew in size. Realizing what Harry was doing, she watched the bubble of air slowly push back the sea water away from the two. At the edge, as she suspected, waited the scaly crabmen, seemingly unsure of how to attack. Several launched short spears, but when the spears left the water and entered the air bubble Harry had created, their trajectory altered significantly, and they fell short, as if they weren't created to be thrown through a thinner atmosphere.

"_Now Mione. They will kill us once they figure out a way past the air bubble and I can't hold it indefinitely."_

Hermione nodded grimly and began casting much more powerful curses than a Stunner, looking for a weakness in their magically resistant rock-hard scaly skin. After the second one fell, she relayed to Harry "_Their necks at the base of the throat are weak. So are their eye sockets."_

On her right side, she saw a number of bubbles began rising rapidly around a number of the crablike men. She quickly shut out their screams of pain as they quickly boiled to death. To her left, she saw a number of the crablike creatures cross the barrier and enter the air bubble, where their run slowed quickly to an agonizing walk. She saw the gills on the cheeks of one flapping open and shut rapidly, as if he were suffocating.

"_Solaris inflammis!"_ screamed Harry beside her as she quickly closed her eyes tightly.

Hermione turned again to cover Harry's back and partly to be able to avoid having to watch the agonizing death of the confused and blinded creatures who were slowly suffocating to death in the air bubble. In front of her, the half dozen creatures did not dare cross the deadly barrier of air, but their short spears were coming closer and closer to Harry and Hermione. "_How many more do you have Harry?"_

"_Three or four. You?"_

"_Six. And their spears are coming closer—they've just about got the range."_

"_We need to split up to finish them off. They're faster than we are, but we might be able to surprise them. Besides, I can't hold this bubble much longer. I'll take your six and…"_

"_I'll take them Harry. You've got a bad side, remember?"_

"_Can you do it alone?"_

"_Trust me Harry. Besides, I have Saldar with me."_

"_Fine. Let's do it. Quick, easy movements—nothing fancy. And don't hold back Mione because they won't. I'll be back to help as soon as I can." _Then Harry let the bubble collapse and teleported Hermione and himself behind the six throwing short spears. The shock of the water filling the vacuum he had created threw the creatures off balance momentarily, allowing Harry and Hermione to each stab one fatally before Harry disappeared to fight the remaining crab men twenty-five feet away.

Relying upon Saldar's help to parry with the Sword of Gryffindor, Hermione had transformed her own wand into a short thin stabbing sword which quickly found the throat of a third monster. Raise, parry, thrust, counterthrust, block, stab—Hermione quickly found herself falling into a trancelike state like those she often entered when she was sparring with Harry during their morning practice sessions. While she was completely focused on the swordplay, she was at the same time perfectly patient, waiting for any weakness or opportunity given her by her enemies. And when it presented itself, she took full advantage with a singleminded ruthlessness. In the back of her mind she knew that she had tried to communicate with these creatures to work things out peacefully and they had tried to kill her and Harry—and were still trying to do so.

Meanwhile, Harry's method of attack resembled that of a berserker. With blood still seeping from his side, he was worried that Hermione might get hurt or worse before he dispatched the remaining crabmen he faced. Using a combination of violent stabbing attacks, blinding and tripping jinxes, Harry made fairly quick work of his three opponents. With a wry smile, he realized that he would have been disqualified for at least fifteen different violations had this been a dueling match. But then again, three on one was rarely considered a fair fight, which reminded him of Hermione's predicament. Reappearing a moment later, he found her stepping on the chest of her last opponent, pulling both of her swords from his body. Looking up, she asked innocently, "_What took you so long—you only had three."_

Harry smiled thinly as he pressed harder on his side. Hermione's grin quickly faded and she stepped closer to him to look at the wound. Transforming her sword back into a wand, she explained to Harry "_I can stop the bleeding, but not much more than that. It's too deep for me to try and close magically, we should probably head back to Alexandria and find a Medi-Wizard. Besides, you look beat, you could probably use some rest after all that."_

"_If I get medical help, they'll have to report it to the Egyptian Medjai and the Egyptian Council. We're not even supposed to be here, remember? Stop the bleeding and I'll promise to walk slow."_

Hermione began to argue and then realized Harry had made up his mind and there was no changing it. She muttered the incantation and the blood flow stopped.

"_Which way now?" _he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders tiredly.

Hermione shrugged and pointed vaguely to the northwest. Forty-five minutes later they had crisscossed the harbor twice and were heading southeast back towards the shore where they had started when they both saw it—a huge stone patio on the floor of the ocean. There were large blocks that were the remains of a wall surrounding it. Hermione moved quickly to them and excitedly began interpreting for Harry the meaning of the inscriptions and hieroglyphics she found there.

"_This is it Harry. We're very close now. This is the Temple of the Muses, the Museum. It was built shortly before the Great Library. Some think the Great Library was connected to the Museum or was built very close to it."_

Broadening their search, they found the remains of another small building about fifteen feet away. As they walked slowly around the perimeter of the ruined walls, they saw a toppled statue of what appeared to be an owl. There appeared to be some sort of inscription carved into the base of the owl which glowed faintly in silver.

Harry couldn't understand a word of the flowing, elegant script, but then the lines reformed themselves and he read for himself, "_For those who pursue me to lift up others, stretch forth thy hand that ye may go forth to serve. For those who seek me to lift up themselves, hold back your hand lest you receive what you deserve." _Looking at Hermione, who was nearly shaking with excitement, Harry grasped her hand and together, they slowly reached towards the beautiful owl statue. They felt that slightly uncomfortable jerk of a portkey being activated, and closed their eyes.

When they opened them again, they found themselves in a large, dry hall lined with massive pillars and flaming torches. Their bubble head charms were gone and they were still soaking wet, but there was air in the chamber to breathe. Above them loomed an enormous ceiling and before them stood an enormous stone sphinx, much larger than the one Harry had faced in the maze during the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Hermione and Harry quickly took a step backward when the massive head dropped to rest on its front paws at their eye level and the enormous mouth opened to greet them.

"Greetings Scholar, Paladin. I am Rachathutr, the Guardian of the Great Library. What knowledge do you seek and for what purpose?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in disbelief and then returned their attention to the gigantic sphinx. There was something wrong in the hall, something didn't feel quite right. Harry looked around quickly to determine if the sphinx had any allies, not that it needed any help—it appeared to be a very formidable foe all by itself. When he tried to mindspeak to her and could not reach her, he knew something was terribly wrong. From Hermione's look, he could tell that she had sensed it as well.

"You are both very perceptive. How interesting. That odd feeling you feel is your lack of magic."

"What!" exploded Harry and Hermione.

"All who wish to learn in the Great Library must pass through me. But none can pass using magic or physical force. I alone decide who will enter, and who will not. Magic does not function properly here within this ancient hall, nor can I be defeated physically, since the owl statue sends only a single scholar at a time."

"Then why are we both here?" asked Harry.

The sphinx seemed to grin, but only managed to reveal very large, very sharp teeth. "Partly because you both seek different types of knowledge, partly because I find the two of you very interesting—especially the bond you share with each other and with the Sword of Griffindor. Its last master was, and is, a good man."

Harry's grip tightened on his wand reflexively as he glanced meaningfully at Hermione. He then tried to reach out with his elemental magic to see if he could do anything, even if it was something as simple as creating a slight breeze. A whisper of wind on his cheek let him know that he could at least attempt a spell before he died if it came to that.

The sphinx seemed to grin even more widely. "An elemental mage, very interesting indeed. But you will not be able to defeat me Paladin," it continued in an amused voice.

"I've heard that before," growled back Harry.

"and you need not fear me if your quest is noble."

"Yeah, well the scaly crab guys defending the library weren't very friendly or chatty so you'll have to forgive me if I'm a little skeptical."

"There are no other guardians of the Great Library. I am the Guardian!" boomed the sphinx.

"Then who were those other creatures trying to kill us?" demanded Harry.

"They are known as the Baruscapi, you would probably call them crabmen. They were created to defend the portals of ancient Atlantis."

"You knew about them? What were they doing here? Is there a portal nearby?" demanded Harry.

"I do not know."

"Well if you're the guardian, why didn't try and help us? What kind of guardian are you?"

"I am the Guardian of the Great Library, Paladin. I have no other task nor any other power but to guard these halls of knowledge from the undeserving." Looking deeply into Harry's eyes he added. "I am sorry I could not be of more assistance, but should you pass into the Great Library, they will be able to heal your wounds."

"Harry," warned Hermione under her breath, "let me try talking to him."

"Guardian of the Great Library, we seek knowledge about long lost Atlantis. We believe there are others who wish to recover a lost artifact of great power from Atlantis and use it for evil. We simply want to find it first and destroy it if necessary."

"That is a worthy goal and a worthy quest Scholar. You should know there are many who desire these secrets. Guard well what you learn and good luck in your quest. You may enter."

Hermione bowed politely and moved past the sphinx with Harry close behind.

"Where are you going Paladin?"

"I'm going with her," sputtered Harry.

"Tell me of the knowledge you seek and your purpose in searching for it," demanded the sphinx.

"I'm here to help Hermione prevent the artifacts of Atlantis from falling into the wrong hands."

"True. What else do you seek?"

Harry looked at him steadily, glanced at Hermione quickly, and then replied. "I am also seeking information about lyncathropy. I want to see if a werewolf has ever successfully undergone the Animagus transformation as a way of defeating the curse. I have a friend who has been a werewolf for most of his life. I want to help him and others if I can find a cure."

"Very good Paladin. What other knowledge do you seek?"

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at her as he answered slowly. "I am also looking for any information about elemental mages. I want to know about the effects of wielding so much power can have on their lives—does it shorten or expand their lifespan. More importantly, I want to learn how to better control it so that I don't accidentally kill myself and hundreds, perhaps thousands of innocent people around me."

The sphinx seemed to nod slightly. "Another worthy quest Paladin. Perhaps I should have named you Scholar-Paladin instead. You may enter as well."

"Thank you," whispered Harry and joined Hermione, clasping her hand firmly.

As they headed towards a set of double door at the top of a platform over three steps, they paused and turned as the sphinx offered some final advice.

"As you have entered together, go forth on your quests together, supporting and sustaining each other. The responsibilities you carry are great and the tasks you wish to accomplish are difficult—but they should not be impossible for the two of you and your allies. Remember always who you are, what you wish to become and achieve, and what you mean to each other. Farewell Scholar and Scholar-Paladin. You are both young, I hope to visit with you again in the future."

Harry and Hermione nodded thanks, then turned back to the double doors and pushed them open. As they stepped over the threshold, they felt rejuvenated and realized they could feel their magic again. They paused for a moment, reveling in the powerful feeling, and decided never to take that feeling for granted again. As they stood hand in hand, a grey robed figure approached them clucking disapprovingly.

The figure began rattling off what Harry suspected were phrases in various languages while he and Hermione looked at what seemed to be a reception area. Several chairs and couches with tables sat in front of an enormous desk where several figures were bent over their paperwork. Hermione finally answered in a language Harry couldn't identify and the robed figure continued in English.

"English then? Very well dear. It's your first visit I see. No overnight bags, no dry clothing, nothing to write with—never mind, we can provide all of that. Names please?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Yes of course, I should have guessed. I can't think of any other witches or wizards as young as the two of you who might have either the reason or the ability to find the Great Library. Though Xia Ghiannon, Marcus Aurellio, and Gina Topenski are very bright, none of them have faced the kinds of opponents you two have defeated.

How long do you plan on staying with us?"

"What do you mean? We have hotel rooms in Alexandria…" began Harry.

"Well, you can certainly return there every evening if you want—I hear it's a lovely swim, but we do have rooms for scholars here if you'd like."

"_It's an ancient custom Harry. The ancient museum and Great Library provided room and board for visiting scholars. Isn't this exciting?"_

"They will, of course, be separate rooms,"

"_Of course," _thought Harry, grinning at what he imagined would be Ron's indignation.

Two hours later, Harry and Hermione were in their separate rooms asleep. Both had been provided with several simple, clean robes they could use while studying at the library as well as all the materials they would need to take notes and conduct research. There was a healer on staff who had treated Harry with two drops of phoenix tears to heal his injured stomach, though she seemed slightly disturbed when she saw the other scars crisscrossing his arms and torso as well as the black and blue bruises still healing from training with Samuel. Harry laughed when he thought they probably didn't get many scholars who led as 'active' a life as he did. Hermione had been ecstatic during the very brief tour they had been given of the main hall with its records where they would be allowed to work. She was also very happy with the exquisite quills and parchments which had been provided for their notetaking and had a hard time getting to sleep. Harry on the other hand was exhausted and quickly fell sound asleep.

Several days later Harry sat back and looked at the endless rows of scrolls and parchments. Glancing over at Hermione, he could tell by the smile on her face and the glow in her cheeks that she was in heaven as she sat scribbling furiously as she translated an ancient manuscript. Behind the table they sat at were towering shelves lined with books, scrolls, and manuscripts in every condition and language. Hovering globes provided light to read by without damaging the physical condition of the delicate records. Harry had wandered off the first day and been lost for two hours wandering the seemingly endless aisles of shelves of the enormous library.

Initially, the librarians had been hesitant about allowing Hermione to look at some of the more ancient and unique transcripts. However, when they discovered to their utter amazement that Hermione could fairly easily translate nearly any document in any language they brought before her, they changed their minds quickly. There were several languages she had trouble translating and couldn't decipher at all. Harry chuckled when he remembered how frustrated Hermione had been to discover she couldn't translate everything. After a few minutes of thought, Hermione realized they were written by magical races she had never met—some of them were extinct, some were extremely isolated and lived far from Great Britain. Since she had never met a member of those races, she didn't have a sense of how their minds worked or how to interpret their language.

Suddenly she looked up with a sparkle in her eye. "I think I've found something. Part of it is missing, the page has been torn, but it's part of a prophecy. Listen:

_A queen of death will arise to destroy the old world_

_The dark queen will bring to pass a new world_

_And shatter the old world"_

Hermione looked intently at Harry. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Yeah, it could be part of the prophecy that Quintus was going on and on about. Is there anything else there?"

"No, the rest has been torn away and lost. I wonder if…"

At that moment, one of the librarians appeared at their table with an enormous box in her arms.

"Miss Granger, this is one of the oldest manuscripts we have here in the Great Library. It was discovered in Wales and I was hoping you might take a look to see if you could read it. Nobody else has ever been able to decipher it."

"Well if it's that old and nobody else has had any luck, I probably won't either, but I'd be happy to look at it for you," replied Hermione eagerly.

Hermione opened the lid carefully and pulled out the delicate scrolls and began unrolling it slowly. For a few minutes, she just sat there quietly, her lips moving softly as she focused on the beautiful, flowing script. She then looked up at Harry and the librarian. "This is incredible. It is much more elegant and tragic in the original language, but I'll try to do it justice. Listen." She cleared her throat and began reading, unaware of the slowly growing crowd of librarians and researchers that came to listen.

"_The Lament of Luthior_

_the first storm that hit our land_

_was fierce and long and wild_

_it split our homes and turned ourselves_

_upon each other like bloodied wolves_

_Luthior raised his troops_

_And Collientum brought his armies_

_None were spared to stand between_

_While Athlanti chose her fate_

_the two sides met and crashed together_

_like waves upon the shore_

_amidst the chaos they left behind_

_were the dead and dying_

_like wood and shells upon the sand_

_left by a falling tide_

_the city streets were strewn_

_with bloodied limbs and broken bodies_

_like boulders long worn down_

_by rain and wind and cold_

_both sides were left weakened_

_and neither could prevail_

_Riptoria fell with his ten thousand_

_As did Meancum, Tipimia, Brochias, and Jarconi_

_Each with their ten thousand_

_And ten more captains with their ten thousands fell that week_

_Collientium fell with his ten thousand_

_As did Numenur, Hildris, Wertom, and Desidir_

_Each with their ten thousand_

_And ten more captains with their ten thousands fell that week_

_Collientium brought hordes of cursed creatures_

_Cruel mixtures of lesser beings_

_And our own slaves fell in countless numbers_

_As the rivers ran red through Athlantius_

_Luthior captured the orb of death_

_But failed to break its evil power_

_He had a moment of peace, a calm between the two_

_but could not stop the second storm from breaking_

_Collientur, the rebel heir_

_Rose to challenge his loss_

_To regain his father's power_

_He made a hellish pact_

_From the darkest pits_

_Where courage wanes_

_He summoned demonic aid_

_That turned on him and gained control_

_Valypsa serves only itself_

_It admits no mortal master_

_Valypsa seeks only death and ruin_

_And brought both to our land_

_Luthior once again called upon us_

_To stand with him against evil_

_But we were too few, and they too many_

_To survive another gale of such fury_

_Collientur and Valypsa sought the orb_

_But Luthior wielded it as he died_

_And unleashed a force that killed all around_

_As the early frost cuts short the harvest_

_Collientur, mad with grief and hate_

_Was but a pawn played by the demon_

_That brought the doom_

_Wrought by our pride and greed_

_We sought too much power,_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_And when balance restored itself_

_We were found light on the scales_

_The island shook, new mountains grew_

_The island cracked and fell into the sea_

_Some fled thru portals to distant lands_

_While others of us still sought an end_

_We walked through walls of dead_

_Drawn by the cries of misery_

_We beheld the great black wyrm writhing in pain, _

_Its goal complete but the orb beyond reach_

_it spied us out and turned towards us_

_a jungle cat playing with its prey_

_we cast our spells and launched our missiles_

_as it merely laughed and taunted us_

_We knelt in fear and without hope_

_As with voice of thunder and crashing rocks_

_it spoke with terror and with power_

_and announced to us our doom_

"_No mortal hand can do me harm,_

_Nor magic of your world_

_Surrender now and live to serve_

_Or die now with your race."_

_Alone brave Althius stood and faced the fiend_

_he took red fire from the sky _

_and hurled white lightening _

_which struck down the wyrm where it stood_

_As Valypsa lay bleeding out_

_It laid one final curse_

_That stripped our power and our will_

_Just as we sought it over others_

_We stood again and wept anew_

_Amidst the carnage and destruction_

_An entire nation lay before us_

_Never to rule again_

_Broken, weak and powerless_

_We left our ancestors' home_

_Feared and hated as exiles _

_in a new world where we had no place_

_Fifty years and more have passed_

_Since the fall of our homeland_

_Yet I remember every detail_

_As if it were just yesterday_

_Perhaps there will be another spring for us_

_After our long winter of despair_

_Perhaps there is nothing left for us_

_But to serve, and suffer, and die."_

Hermione looked up, startled to see that a number of librarians were gathered around them listening in awe while Harry simply stared at her with his mouth open. When he finally found his voice he whispered, "I think that is the saddest thing I have ever heard. Tens of thousands dead in their civil war—their entire civilization collapsed—their entire homeland destroyed. You said they were the Athlanti and one of their cities was called Athlantius? Do you suppose…"

"Yes, I think this is a partial history of the destruction of Atlantis."

"But if you can read it Hermione, that would mean…"

"I have met an Atlantean, or the descendent of an Athlanti I guess I should say."

"Wow," muttered Harry. "Is there anything else about where Atlantis was located, or anything else about this orb of death or this demon Valypsa?"

Hermione shook her head.

"So now we know a little more about what happened, and at least we know that there was a powerful item that was created, but we're still no closer to finding it or Atlantis than we were before."

"We'll just have to keep looking. The story did mention something about portals, so maybe we could…" Hermione drifted off into thought while Harry turned back to the book he had been reading.

The night before they were to leave, they were looking through several books when Harry stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over backwards.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione with some concern.

"The hotel! We haven't been back to the hotel in a week and a half. They probably think we've been kidnapped or something. I can't believe I forgot to cover our tracks after we arrived. I'll have to go back and place some memory charms to make them think we had to return home early or something and already checked out. Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour or so." Harry got up, went back to his room for his wetsuit, and headed for the great hall with the sphinx. Five minutes later, he was on the shore of the bay and dressed again in the clothes he had arrived in a week and a half earlier.

He walked quickly back to the hotel. He recognized the desk clerk and stepped towards the front desk. "I would like to leave a message for Ms. Fraley," he stated politely.

The clerk looked through the register and then glanced back at Harry. "I am sorry sir, we have no record of a Ms. Faley staying here."

"She would have checked in about a week and a half ago, with a young boy who was her nephew," explained Harry.

The clerk flipped through several pages of the book and shook his head again. "I am sorry sir, are you sure it was this hotel? There is another one just down…"

Harry stopped listening as he realized something was very wrong here. Someone had already erased any trace of Hermione and he registering. "_But why would anyone want to…" _Harry was diving and rolling to the side, summoning his wand to his wrist even as he felt a bite of sharp pain in his calf. He aimed his wand and shouted _"Stupefy!" _at the darkly clad, heavily tattooed man behind him who was getting ready to throw several more darts at Harry. Harry hit him directly in the chest with a spell strong enough to knock him to the far wall, but the man didn't even flinch. The man threw three more darts at Harry who simply waved his hand and warped the wood in midair, deflecting them to the side and the ground. His keen sense of smell detected a sharp, acrid odor from the misshapen darts lying on the floor. _"Fabulous! Poison darts!"_ he thought and cast another, more powerful offensive spell that sent a column of flame shooting at his opponent. Harry gasped in shock as the man did not flinch or try to duck as the spell struck him, but then the spell seemed to fizzle. Two more pinpricks in his side informed him that there was at least one other attacker and then Harry realized that there were anti-Apparation and anti-teleporting spells in place. Harry saw the second, and then a third heavily tattooed man as Harry felt his body stiffen up and darkness covered him.


	33. Ch 33 Black and Blue

Ch 33: Black & Blue

Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair in one of the hotel rooms when he opened his eyes again. His mouth was tightly gagged and he found his body was completely paralyzed from the neck down. As he raised his head, he saw one of his attackers standing easily in front of him and to the side. He could smell the second one behind him. And directly in front of him stood a very tall house-elf casually twirling Harry's wand between his nimble fingers.

"We meet again, Mr. Potter. I wish it could be under more favorable circumstances, but neither you nor Miss Granger would listen to the voice of reason. You both insist on pursuing your mad quest. I'm afraid that will have to end soon. The only reason you are still alive is that we might need you as bait for Miss Granger. Now, if you tell me what I need to know, I promise your deaths will be quick and merciful. Now I am going to remove your gag so that you can answer my questions, but do not try anything. I have your wand, and my associates are very familiar with magic. If you try any of your wandless or elemental magic, my friend behind you will give you a much higher dose of stone asp venom, one from which you will never awake. Besides, it would be futile to try and cast magic on them. They are members of the Ashanti Brotherhood, an ancient band of specially trained squibs who are dedicated to the destruction of human wizards and witches, and with these special tattoos are highly resistant, nearly immune in fact, to every form of magic cast at them." He waved his fingers, and Harry's gag fell to the ground.

Harry spit out a few bits of thread that were stuck in his mouth before glaring at the house-elf.

"Now, where is Miss Granger? Is she still in the Great Library?"

Harry just glared at him, saying nothing.

"I was afraid of this." He nodded to the man who stood behind Harry. He moved to Harry's side and Harry could feel the heat from a very hot blade washing over his face. Harry closed his eyes and focused all of his attention inward, trying to find the poison that was paralyzing him and trying to dilute it or destroy it. He had never attempted something like this, but knew that if he was unable to counter the poison, both he and Hermione would likely die. He had already tried to warn her, but the protective wards around the Great Library were too strong for him to break from so far away. And he knew that it was only a matter of time before Hermione came looking for him. He imagined the third one was waiting in the hotel lobby for Hermione to show up, just as he had earlier. Harry cursed again at having been so easily trapped. If Samuel ever found out he would be more than a little upset.

Finally, Harry detected the dark mist moving sluggishly in his veins. Concentrating with every ounce of his being, he tried to envision a very small burst of his magic rupturing the molecular bonds holding the poison together. Harry felt a slight tingle and then a surge of energy. He opened his eyes to see a glowing blade only inches from his left eye.

Abandoning conscious thought, Harry exploded into action, relying on his instincts and physical training. As his left hand shot up to grab the man's wrist and twist the knife away, Harry's right fist shout out and punched him in the solar plexus, right below the breastbone, driving the air from the man's chest. Harry then twisted to the left, shooting out of his chair and driving his right forearm up, right under the man's right elbow. As he continued to stand, he heard the loud snap of the elbow as it broke and heard the man scream in pain. The grip on the dagger loosened and Harry easily caught the dagger in a reverse grip as it fell to the floor and continuing his spin, plunged the dagger deeply into the man's stomach. There was a burning hiss as the red hot dagger sliced through his belly and the man's ragged screams ended quickly.

Harry pushed the man forward into the smaller elf as he raised his right hand and shouted _"Gladius!"_ His transformed wand leaped into his hand as the other man rushed forward, stabbing with a short sword which Harry parried easily. Harry leaped forward, chasing the man back with a powerful lunge, and took the opportunity to stomp heavily on one of the hands of the elf, buried under the body of the other assassin. Harry ground his left foot until he could hear bones breaking in the hand. The elf screamed in pain and then there was nothing but his echoing cries as the elf teleported away.

Meanwhile, the other tattooed assassin had leaped forward and opened a slash on Harry's left thigh, which burned fiercely. Harry lunged forward again, then parried several quick slices before knocking his opponent's sword to the right. Harry lashed out with a kick and landed a solid blow to the man's knee. Harry continued spinning and brought his sword down in a powerful diagonal slash. It was blocked high, but Harry again used the opportunity to kick powerfully at the knee again. The man hobbled backward, limping painfully. Harry pressed his advantage, using his quicker footwork to put himself into position to land several deep slashes on the man's leg and side.

Harry feinted once with a low stab and then took a high, chopping swing to set up his opponent and give him a brief opening to stab at Harry's gut. The assassin took the bait and lunged and stumbled slightly on his wounded leg, which gave Harry the tiny opening he needed to slip his sword back down and over the top of the man's defensive parry where it slid easily between through his third and fourth rib, biting deep into the man's chest. Harry swore briefly as he had to roll the body in order to pull his sword back out of the mortal wound. He quickly checked the other man, but he was dead as well. Harry cursed again and then cloaked himself in invisibility and teleported to the main lobby of the hotel where he began scanning the room for the final assassin.

He searched the room desperately for a heavily tattooed man, but most of the figures wore long flowing robes, making it nearly impossible to visually identify the waiting assassin. He wondered if the tattoos were magical, which he thought would be highly ironic given the elf's description of their attitudes, and started scanning for traces of magical defenses. After several minutes of fruitless searching, he glanced at the clock and wondered if Hermione would be coming anytime soon. He hoped not, at least until he found the hiding assassin. He wondered if the tattoos were either not magical at all or were simply too subtle for him to detect with the spells at his disposal. Wracking his brain for another approach, he heard the distinctive crack of someone Apparating outside. But the multiple cracks he heard indicated more than one wizard and since he still couldn't feel Mione's telepathic link, he knew it wasn't her.

The door opened and in strode two deeply tanned figures. Harry instantly recognized by the way they walked and took everything in at a glance that they were trained professionals, probably Medjai, the Egyptian equivalent of the British Aurors. One moved to speak with the desk clerk while the other stood apart, watching the crowd.

Suddenly, Harry realized another trap was about to be sprung. He felt the tingle of an anti-teleportation ward emerge and Apparated to the front of the room with a loud crack as a Stunning spell and several darts struck right where he had been. He felt his disillusionment dispelled and rolled to the side as more darts and three bright flashes of light struck again right where he had been. There were innocent patrons running everywhere, but several smarter ones were looking for cover behind tables and couches or simply dropping to the floor. With a wave of his hand, Harry blanketed the room in complete darkness.

Focusing his senses he located the elf again, who he knew was behind the violent attacks of the Medjai. Though the elf was invisible and now hidden by deep shadow, Harry could see the warm form easily and launched a carefully aimed bludgeoning hex that sent him flying against the wall and cracked the plaster on the wall. Harry grinned in momentary triumph as the body slumped to the ground and he realized he could teleport again. Harry took advantage of the temporary confusion of the Medjai as they tried to shake off the effects of the spell that the elf had cast on them and called out to them. He sensed movement and dropped quickly to the floor as he heard several darts fly above him and thud heavily into a nearby wall. Harry cursed and teleported behind the assassin. He raised his arm and transformed his wand into a small, heavy blackjack, which he then brought down as hard as he could on the base of the assassin's skull, just as he turned at the sound of Harry's voice. The blow dropped him to the ground like a brick.

The lights came back on and Harry was blinded temporarily. He tried to teleport away and realized the wards were back up. Instead he dove backward as a Stunner passed over him, a cutting hex hit his shoulder, and a bolt of pure energy grazed his side. Harry rolled behind the cover of a large couch and heard another set of distinctive pops from outside the hotel. The couch shuddered from the impact of another spell and started to burn. Harry ignored it as he waited for the Medjai to try and outflank his position. He let the couch burn and then sucked all the energy from it as he heard them Apparate on either side of him, trying to pin him down with deadly fire. But he was waiting for them and much quicker. He stunned the one on his right, sending him flying over a broken table. The one on his left found herself wrapped in tight ropes as she aimed her wand at him. Harry sensed the elf casting a spell nearby and yelled _"BAUTTUERUM MARTEL!_" even as Harry was hit with a freezing spell that took away his breath and sent him sliding across the room. As he tried to catch his breath, he was happy to see that the elf had been knocked through the hotel lobby across the street and through the wall of the next building. Harry hoped nobody else had been hurt and then looked up into the wand of the third Medjai, who was staring at him in deep confusion.

Harry heard another sound, as if someone were trying to speak to him but he couldn't make out a single word. Harry looked around and saw three more Medjai surrounding him, each with their own wands out. Harry remained still, his senses probing. He didn't have time to stay and try to sort all of this out. If the first Medjai was confused again, then the elf was out again or had left. He had to find out which because he needed some answers. Harry disappeared in the blink of an eye to the consternation of the Medjai who had just arrived.

Across the street, he surveyed the damage done to the other building. It appeared that he had knocked the elf into the kitchen of a small restaurant. Parts of the room were on fire, but all of the people who had been cooking appeared to have gotten away safely. Harry raised a hand and put out the fires with an easy swish of his hand and stalked towards the elf lying near a cabinet. With another wave of his hand he raised several defensive wards that should allow him to interrogate the elf in private. "_Enervate!" _shouted Harry. Then with his other hand he levitated the elf off the floor and threw him roughly against another wall, smacking his head hard again against the solid surface. _"Gladius!" _ Pulling his sword back as he stepped forward, Harry then shoved the thin sword forward hard, piercing the elf right under the collar bone and pinning him painfully to the wall.

The elf screamed in agony and fear. Harry hoped that by keeping the elf in pain and off balance, he might be able to get some information out of him before he found a way to escape again.

"Why are you trying to kill Hermione!" Harry paused for a moment while the elf looked at him defiantly. "Answer me!" he screamed, grasping the handle tightly and preparing to twist it, "or the pain gets much worse."

Harry felt the wards weaken and dodged and turned to the side just as another stunner barely missed him. He heard the elf chuckle and then there was a soft pop as he escaped from Harry's anti-Apparition ward. Harry summoned the bloody sword from the wall and transformed it back into his wand as he crouched in front of the four Medjai, raising a powerful defensive shield.

"Dammit! I had him! I had him and you let him get away!" he yelled in fury at the Medjai.

A tall, thin woman in the middle barked out a set of orders to the other three and they slowly spread out in the small kitchen. Harry simply gritted his teeth in anger and prepared to teleport away when he heard another familiar voice behind them, even though he had no idea what she was saying.

The four Medjai froze and turned to look at their leader who turned slowly turned towards Hermione who had her wand aimed directly at her.

"It's about time Hermione. I thought you might miss all the fun here tonight."

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"No worse than usual."

The leader of the Medjai looked at Hermione, her eyes slowly widening in recognition. In accented English, she asked, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Still not lowering her wand, she nodded. The lead Medjai then looked back at Harry and then lowered her wand. She snapped out several more orders and her three companions looked at her in shock. She repeated one of the orders, and they left her, Harry, and Hermione alone in the partially destroyed kitchen as they walked back across the street to the primary scene of the battle.

She asked Hermione to step into the kitchen and then raised several wards to allow them to speak privately without further interruption. "May I ask why you have come to Alexandria without notifying our Ministry Mr. Potter?"

Brushing away his brown locks, Harry looked at her for a moment before he revealed his true form. "I really can't say."

The Medjai glanced again at Hermione and then spoke again. "If I have to guess then, I imagine it has something to do with the Great Library." Before they could protest, she raised her hand. "Do not worry, you wouldn't be the first to do so. I know all about the Library, though I have never visited it myself, nor am I particularly interested in whatever information you seek there. That is your own business. However, I am very interested in what happened here tonight."

"How did you know who I was?" asked Harry.

"There are very few wizards that could defeat singlehandedly three Medjai and an Ashanti assassin. There are even fewer who are good friends with a very talented witch by the name of Hermione."

"Actually, there are two more Ashanti upstairs in one of the rooms. I'm afraid they won't have any answers though," added Harry.

The Medjai seemed stunned. "You defeated three Ashanti assassins, three of the best Medjai in Alexandria, and a very powerful house-elf. You are even more formidable in person than you are in the papers Mr. Potter."

Harry looked aside for a moment as he blushed slightly.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and then answered. "Hermione and I have been doing some research. The house-elf that I was speaking with has tried to prevent us from continuing and has tried to kill us several times now. Tonight he was waiting for us to return to our hotel room along with the three Ashanti in order to ambush us. When I arrived, they drugged me and tried to force me to tell them where Hermione was…"

"_Are you sure you're OK Harry? Did they…"_

"_I'm fine Mione, I promise."_

"_Let me at least clean you up a bit and stop the bleeding. You can keep talking while I work."_

"_Fine."_

Hermione pulled off his shirt and grinned when Harry blushed again. The Medjai gasped and Hermione clucked disapprovingly as she cleaned up the dart wounds on one side, a burn on the other side, a deep slash on his shoulder, and the nasty effects of the powerful freezing charm on Harry's chest. She also cleaned up and cast a few healing spells on the slash on Harry's thigh and the dart wound in his calf.

Hermione cast a few mending spells on Harry's ruined shirt and helped him pull it back over his head while the Medjai simply shook her head in amazement. Hermione saw and explained, "Oh this isn't too bad, really. You should see him after a Quidditch match." The Medjai broke out laughing. When she had finished she looked at Harry and he continued his brief narrative.

"I managed to free myself, killing two of the Ashanti upstairs. I went downstairs to find the third assassin when the elf returned. He must have informed the Ministry of a wizard attack and that is why the Medjai arrived so quickly." Noticing the Medjai's curt nod, he continued. "When they arrived, he used a form of the _Imperious _curse on them to persuade them to attack me. When I knocked him out, that gave me a chance to disable the Ashanti and two of the Medjai. Then you showed up with reinforcements and I left since the anti-Apparation wards the elf had put up were no longer functioning. I found the elf here and was interrogating him when you broke through my wards and he escaped."

"Well the first thing we need to do is to address the issue of the elf…"

"I don't think that will be necessary. He isn't in any condition to come after us again tonight and we'll be gone by tomorrow. Though he can attack with magic, he doesn't seem to be able to actually cast any lethal spells, despite the fact that he wants us dead. He'll have to find some more people to use if he comes after us again tonight. Besides, it's us he's interested in, not you. As soon as we're gone, he won't bother you here anymore," insisted Harry.

"I see. Well, I'm not sure you'll be able to leave by tomorrow. Our investigation…"

"The longer we stay, the greater the danger that the elf will return with more friends and someone will get hurt or killed. The elf wants to kill Hermione and will not let anything get in his way. She is better protected at Hogwarts than here…"

The Medjai nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry about the mess and all of the extra work we've created for your Obliviators, but the sooner we're away from Egypt, the safer it will be here. Besides, if you let me talk to the Ashanti, maybe we can give you something else to keep you busy…" offered Harry.

"Technically, only the Medjai are allowed to interrogate prisoners, but if you were to talk to him before we officially arrested him…"

Harry grinned and stood up. Together, Harry and Hermione followed the Medjai out of the kitchen and back to the hotel. Over the protests of the other Medjai, she led them to a small room where the Ashanti was slowly regaining consciousness. Following a nod from the head Medjai, the guard left the three of them alone with him. He looked up angrily at Harry.

"_Are you ready Hermione?"_

"_Yeah, go ahead."_

"Hello ugly. Remember me?" Harry stared at the blank look. "Oh, that's right you don't speak English. Let me try again."

With Hermione's help, he started again.

"I got nothing to say to you," spat out the prisoner.

"We'll see about that. Who hired you? Who is the master of the elf?"

The Ashanti remained silent.

"What can you tell us about him?" Harry glanced at Hermione. "Very well, let's try something else. Who was the last wizard you assassinated? How did you do it? Who hired you? How many other Ashanti do you know? How could we find them? Still don't want to talk? That's OK, we've learned more than enough. Go ahead Mione."

Hermione turned to a very puzzled Medjai. "The last wizard he killed was named Murl Habberdeen. Murl's nephew hired him for the murder. The nephew gave him the passwords to the defensive wards and he strangled him and the nephew hid the body in the family cemetery. He knows fifteen other members of the Ashanti and can give you their current contact information."

Harry turned back to the Ashanti. "I suggest you cooperate more fully the next time they talk to you, otherwise they might just cut you loose. But then everybody will know who ratted them out and you probably won't last three days on the streets. It's your choice."

Harry and Hermione turned to leave as the prisoner just watched them in shock.

"How did you do that?" muttered the Medjai as they stepped out of the room.

Harry winked and whispered, "Magic, of course."

She laughed again and said. "Don't worry about the rest of this mess—I'll take care of it from here. And thank you very much for the leads on the Ashanti. We've been working for years trying to break into that nasty group. Thank you. And when you get back, tell Bill hello from Ashdi Moran.

"Bill?" asked Harry.

"Why, Bill Weasley of course. Aren't you good friends of the family?"

"Well, yes, but how do you know Bill?"

"Oh, I would never kiss and tell, Mr. Potter," she replied smiling.

Harry just looked at her stunned, as did Hermione by his side. Hermione was the first to recover and said. "Thank you Ms. Moran…"

"Please, call me Ashdi. I hope we run into each other again under more favorable circumstances."

Harry nodded his thanks and grabbed an ashtray from the room, transformed it into a portkey, and with a final wave to Ashdi, they disappeared.

When they returned to Hogswart, Hermione insisted that he visit Madame Pomfrey first.

As she began her examination, she clucked disapprovingly as she muttered to herself. "You've been out having fun again I see Mr. Potter. I really deserve a bonus for all the extra diagnostic work I have to do on your injuries. A few minor cuts, dagger or sword? Never mind, I don't really want to know. Small puncture wounds—were those from a dart?" At his nod she asked, "Were they poisoned?" her voice full of concern.

"They were. I neutralized it."

"Are you sure? How do you know? I should…"

"Believe me, if I had any of the stone asp venom still in my system, I wouldn't be able to move right now," answered Harry.

"Stone asp…" then she just shook her head in amazement. "An energy burn and some sort of frost spell. None of these look too bad and it seems they've been treated already. The dressings appear very neat and tidy, so I'll assume this isn't your own work Mr. Potter. Very well done, Miss Granger," she finished, ignoring Harry's offended protest. "In fact, I don't know why I haven't had you in here before to learn more about Healing. You seem to have a natural aptitude for it and if you decide to continue to stay by Mr. Potter's side I daresay he will always be in need of medical treatment," she looked at Hermione and then winked before adding, "especially considering his delicate condition."

Hermione chuckled while Harry violently protested about having any delicate condition as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we do seem to have most of our meetings here, don't we? Perhaps we could make a special room for you and your visitors to keep you more comfortable during your frequent stays."

"Everybody's a comedian today," muttered Harry as Madame Pomfrey finished reapplying the dressings and left. "You know the drill, Mr. Potter. Take those potions on the bedstand before you go to sleep and I'll check in on you in the morning. Miss Granger, please make sure he drinks them all. And no flying, fighting, or wandering the halls tonight Mr. Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes while Hermione grinned as she turned and left. Dumbledore made himself a comfortable chair and then raised a few wards to give them some privacy and make sure they weren't overheard.

"So how was your trip?"

"More exciting than most research trips, I'd reckon," replied Harry dryly and sketched out for Dumbledore the major events both before and after their research in the Great Library.

"Baruscapi crabmen, assassins of the Ashanti Brotherhood, and this obsessed house-elf, all in addition to the Great Sphinx itself. Yes, you've had quite a busy week and a half. I wish we knew more about this elf—he sounds so different from any other elf I've ever heard of. And you say he reads the _Quibbler. _Very strange indeed. But tell me, were you able to discover anything new about Atlantis itself?"

"We were able to clear up a few things," continued Hermione. "I found what appears to be a first hand account of the massive civil war that ended up destroying Atlantis." She repeated it for Dumbledore from memory and then summarized it. "Tens of thousands of Athlanti, as they called themselves, as well as uncounted other allies died during the two phases of the civil war. The son of the original rebel raised another army before the Athlanti had a chance to recover from the first battles and made an alliance with some powerful demon named Valypsa. The demon eventually turned on him and ended up bringing about the destruction of the island and cursing the survivors somehow. The demon was apparently killed—I'm not quite sure how, the demon claimed to be impervious to magic and weapons.

And just as we suspected, there was some sort of artifact, he described it as an orb, which seemed to have some power over life and death. But we're not sure exactly where it is. I think the final battle took place in a city called Athlantius, it might have been the capital, I don't know for sure, I couldn't find any maps of the island. I believe that the orb was last used during the final battle in Athlantius—part of the account mentioned that it was just beyond the reach of the demon where it was wounded. But whether that meant it was physically out of reach or magically hidden, I don't know.

So we are fairly certain that this artifact exists, and we think it is somewhere in the ruins of a city named Athantius somewhere on a larger island that we know as Atlantis though it's possible that the survivors took it with them or hid it somewhere else. Even if it is still in the city, we have no idea where it might be or how big the city was, where the city itself was located, or where the island itself used to exist. It could be anywhere on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

None of the other sources have anything to say about where the island was or how to get there, they just mention some of the things that were traded—silks, silver, gold, furs, dwarven metals, cocoa—so it sounds like they had very extensive trade networks throughout the world. But there was no mention of ships—the only thing that was mentioned was something about portals, but where they might have been there was no indication in the records.

So basically our research is at a dead end. Those portals leading to Atlantis could be anywhere in the world. We thought maybe there was a portal near Alexandria, since these crabmen were created as the guardians, but we couldn't find one, the Guardian did not know of one, and there was nothing in the Library that indicated there might be one. As for Atlantis itself, I suspect it is somewhere within the Bermuda Triangle."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" asked Harry.

"It's an area of ocean just off the coast of Florida by the United States where Muggles have lost lots of planes and ships under very mysterious circumstances. I think the island had very powerful anti-detection wards and shielding charms which would explain why it has never been found and why there are so many Muggle ships and planes have been lost there—I think the those enchantments interfere with their mechanical and electronic equipment. But even if I've guessed correctly, there are still hundreds of square miles of ocean floor to explore, and the island itself is probably still guarded by some variation of an unplottable spell."

"How were you able to read an original eyewitness account Miss Granger?"

"Well," smiled Hermione, "that might be the only lead we have. I believe I could read the manuscript because I have actually met one of the Athlanti or one of their descendents. At the very least, I've met with someone who speaks their language or one similar enough to it for me to recognize the language." Then her smile faded somewhat. "But I'm not sure who it was and I've spoken with a lot of different people over the last year trying to put together alliances to help defeat Voldemort. But maybe if I could figure out who it was, they might provide a clue to finding Atlantis."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very impressive Hermione. And how did your own research go Harry?"

Harry smiled broadly. "I think I found something for Remus. There was a story from Persia from the 3rd century BC. A village in the north was terrorized by a werewolf, and then suddenly the attacks stopped. But a few months later, one of the hunters killed the largest lion that had ever been seen in those parts, about the same time that the son of one of the tribal elders disappeared," explained Harry. "I think it proves that our idea about having werewolves attempt the Animagus transformation just might work. Look, I know it's not conclusive, it's merely anecdotal, but I think it's the only evidence we're likely to find, unless you've turned up something more conclusive."

"No, I haven't. We can talk to Remus later. I'm glad to see both of you back relatively safe and sound." Dumbledore looked up. "Ah, news of your return seems to have spread. If there is nothing else, I will leave you to your friends." Harry and Hermione smiled and waved at their friends as Dumbledore stood up.

"Where have you two been!" burst out Ron. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. You know how Madame Pomfrey is, if she had her way, I'd live down here in one of the infirmary beds year round. I'm fine though."

"But where did you guys go?"

"We were researching."

"More research? Well, I'm sure that was fun…" finished Ron rather lamely.

"But if you were just researching, how did you get hurt so badly Harry?" asked Luna with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Luna."

"Well, we're glad you guys made it back before Christmas. Have you finished your shopping yet?" asked Ginny who didn't look entirely convinced but seemed willing to change the subject.

Harry's face fell and Hermione shook her head no as well.

"Well, good, there was a bunch of us planning another trip to Hogmeade's tomorrow to do some last minute shopping and relax before we all head home for the holidays. Do you both want to come?"

"Sure," answered Hermione.

"Uhh."

"Oh relax, Harry. We'll go to the Twins' store and hang out for a while, then we can check out the latest brooms while the girls do their shopping. Then we can pick up any presents we need before we meet them for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. That's what we did today, but it will be a lot more fun with you there tomorrow."

"And that's why we have to go back and finish shopping tomorrow, because you and the other boys did nothing helpful all day except make yourselves scarce. You didn't do any serious shopping or…"

"Nag, nag," muttered Ron.

"Oh, well, then count me in," chuckled Harry, looking relieved. "So who all is going?"

Ginny paused for a moment and began counting on her fingers. "Well, everyone that went today—that would be me and Neville, Ron and Luna, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and some guy from Ravenclaw that Padma has been seeing, I think his name is Thomas. Oh and there'll be you and Hermione tomorrow and uhh, we invited Gabrielle and Draco to come as well."

Ron started to say something but bit back his comment when Luna laid her hand on his arm.

Ginny glanced at him in irritation. "We decided to invite them this afternoon while we were having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. If you hadn't been busy drooling over the new model of the Solar Flare III, you could have voiced your objection while we were discussing it over lunch. We were hoping you guys would be back from wherever it was that you went in time."

"Yeah, we're glad to be back too. It sounds like fun. Uh-oh, looks like Pomfrey's coming back. She wants me to stay the night here—big surprise there, but I'll catch up with all of you tomorrow at breakfast."

"All right, everybody out. Mr. Potter needs his rest tonight," called out Madame Pomfrey as she shooed everyone from the infirmary.

Deep in sleep, Harry lay breathing quietly in his bed as the shadow crept closer. The figure reached out a hand to grab Harry's arm and then Harry simply disappeared. The cloaked figure whirled, looking for the vanished wizard. Suddenly he threw back his head and chuckled.

"Very good, Potter. Very good indeed. You can uncloak yourself now, we need to talk."

Harry suddenly reappeared ten feet away as he reholstered his wand. "Hunt, don't do that!" he hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack and I came this close to blowing you through that wall over there."

"Constant vigilance, Potter! Constant vigilance!"

"I know, I know," muttered Harry.

"You always need to be on guard—even while you're asleep and especially when you're recovering…"

"I know, I know," repeated Harry tiredly.

"So tell me how you did that. Some sort of defensive ward or…"

"I'm not telling. And what is so important that you had to come and wake me up in the middle of the night? Do you have a new lead?"

Samuel grinned a predator's smile. "Just got word about some Death Eaters that need rounding up. The information I got indicates that they're trying to make contact with some vampires so I thought we could kill two birds with one…"

"Did you say vampires and Death Eaters?" snapped Harry, his fatigue immediately evaporated and his entire attention focused on Samuel.

"Yeah, you heard me—I was speaking English, wasn't I? Why?" he asked seeing Harry's face tighten and his eyes focus intently.

"Let me grab my stuff. I'll see you at the front gates in five minutes."

"Don't keep me waiting Potter," and he turned towards the door. Pausing at the door, he turned back and grinned. "And give her a kiss for me Potter." But Harry was already gone. Samuel chuckled to himself and headed for the front gates.

Harry teleported to his room where he quickly changed and grabbed his magical pouch, his broom, and a warm cloak.

"_Mione? Are you awake?"_

"_Harry! Is that you? You should be sleeping. Are you OK? What's wrong?"_

"_I'm fine Mione. But Samuel just stopped by and I've got to go. I wanted to let you know before I left. I'm sorry about the shopping trip tomorrow, but I have to…"_

"_Don't worry Harry. I understand. I'll meet you downstairs in the Common Room."_

"_Mione, you don't need to…"_

"_I want to Harry. Finish getting your stuff and I'll see you in a minute."_

"_OK."_

"Ron. Ron, wake up."

"Shhh, Luna. Give me back my broom, I need to defend the goals."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his best friend harder. "Ron, it's Harry. Wake up."

"Lun—er Harry. What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"No, now listen. When you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you need to stay close to Hermione. Do not let her out of your sight, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, watch Hermione shop tomorrow. Whatever Harry."

"Listen to me Ron. It's very important. I won't be there tomorrow, Samuel and I are going hunting. I need you to take care of Hermione for me, she's been in a lot of danger recently."

"Hermione, danger, yeah, got it Harry. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, Ron. Get some sleep. Just take care of her for me while I'm gone, OK?"

"Sure thing mate," mumbled Ron as he fell back asleep.

Harry frowned but picked up his things and teleported downstairs to the common room. Hermione was standing behind the couch, drumming her fingers nervously on the back of the couch as she watched the low flames in the fireplace. Clad in her slightly worn bathrobe with her bushy hair sticking out every which way, Harry once again marveled at her beauty for a moment before he spoke.

"Mione."

She turned and threw her arms around him. "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you'll come back to me."

Harry patted her back reassuringly. "I promise Mione, I promise. I'm sorry I have to go…"

"Don't be Harry. I understand. We both do what we have to do. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be busy shopping tomorrow and now I won't have to worry about you trying to spy on me and figure out what presents I am getting tomorrow."

"You haven't already gotten me mine?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not saying," teased Hermione.

Harry grinned. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you Hermione Granger."

"And I love you Harry Potter."

Harry leaned down, wrapped his arms around her and gave her no doubt about his feelings for her. Leaning his forehead against hers he simply soaked in the joy of the moment, etching it into his memory.

"You better get going Harry. Samuel gets kind of cranky when you keep him waiting," whispered Hermione in a slightly teasing tone.

"Samuel can wait another minute," replied Harry and kissed her again. When he finally pulled away, he caressed her cheek again and whispered softly. "Goodbye Mione, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Harry. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry then disappeared and Hermione headed back to her bedroom.

"Took you long enough Romeo," teased Samuel.

"Let's go. Where are we headed?" asked Harry.

"Well, we can travel by floo as far as Bournemouth, and then we'll have to travel by broom from there to Christchurch. We'll have to go slow and be cautious so we won't be detected, but we should be there well before daylight. Now let's go to the Hogshead Tavern, it should still be open this late. We can floo from there." Harry nodded and they both Apparated away.

By midafternoon, Harry was very bored and very tired. They had arrived outside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse in one of the seedier sections of London several hours before dawn. Harry was perched on top of a nearby building with a clear view of the back alley and entrance. Samuel was covering the front of the building. Though he had seen several people walk by in the hours he had been stationed there, nobody had gone in or out of the warehouse.

Suddenly, a large hawk settled down near where Harry's invisible dragonform was sitting on the edge of the roof. The hawk swiveled its head quickly and then hopped down to the roof of the building, behind the small ledge which prevented anyone from seeing him from the street. The hawk then transformed itself into a tall, lean wizard with long black hair.

"Something's not right Harry. There's something odd about this place, about this whole thing. I don't like it."

Harry suddenly appeared next to Samuel. "What do you mean?"

"Well, two things have been bothering me all morning about this tip—the informant and the information."

"What was wrong?"

"Well, I never met the informant. It was a tip given to me by one of my regular contacts, but they didn't know the informant either. That's always suspicious. And second, the information—it's almost too precise, too exact. Unless someone very high up is betraying these Death Eaters, it has more information than one would expect. And I've never seen a Death Eater willingly sell out another Death Eater unless there was something in it for them—but this informant didn't ask for anything. He just passed on the information and left. And the meeting was to take place at noon. That was three hours ago. Why on earth would vampires set up a meeting midday when they're at their weakest, unless they were already in the building deep in the basement or something? And I haven't detected a single magical defensive ward. If there are vampires in there, they would have some sort of protections set up. I'm beginning to think that we've been set up."

"So what do you think? Should we just go in and poke around a bit? See if someone has set up a trap for us?"

"Yeah, I think so Potter. If this is a trap, we need to figure out who set it and why. We'll go in through the back."

"But what about the front? If we hear something, you can teleport back out to the front and catch them. I'm more worried about them setting a trap for us inside so we'll go in together. Just try and stun anybody you see Potter—we need them to be able to give us some answers."

"Speak for yourself, Samuel," muttered Harry under his breath.

When Samuel asked if he was ready, Harry nodded his head. Harry quickly checked the alley to make sure it was clear and then grabbed Samuel's shoulder. They reappeared just outside the back door. They both did a quick scan to check for defensive wards of any sort and found none. When Harry waved his hand and opened the door wandlessly, they waited for an alarm to go off. There was nothing but the clicking of the locks on the back door. Samuel cautiously opened the door and motioned for Harry to follow him. They crept in silently. The disturbed dust on the floor indicated that there had been a number of people here very recently, but it was impossible to determine just how many. Samuel followed the main trail through the aisles of deserted wooden crates and shipping boxes while Harry followed behind him silent and invisible. The path led them to a large wooden crate. They looked at each other and then at the footprints on either side of the box and the drag marks behind the box. They then pushed the crate back which revealed a large trapdoor in the floor.

"Not very good at hiding things are they?" pointed out Samuel while Harry stared intently at the door, checking closely for traps but again finding nothing. Harry opened it again wordlessly and Samuel tugged it open. Harry glanced ominously at Samuel as they then descended into the dank, musky darkness that filled the basement. Apart from the dank, earthy aroma one would expect from a basement, Harry was sure he had detected the scent of blood and death.

When Samuel reached the bottom of the ladder, he lit his wand and signaled for Harry to descend as he looked around. At first glance, the room appeared normal enough. There was a long table in one corner. Along one wall were a number of long wooden boxes with their lids leaning next to them.

It was the other half of the room that caused the bile to rise in Harry's throat. There were a number of chains and manacles lining the wall, some attached directly to the stone wall itself, some attached to a variety of tables and very uncomfortable looking chairs. In the middle stood what appeared to be a low stone altar. On one end of the room stood another table with a variety of bowls, knives, and oddly shaped bottles and cups. On the other end appeared to be some sort of furnace. Harry stood frozen in horror as his nose easily told him what the brownish red substance he could see coating the tables, walls, and chains—dried blood.

To his side, Samuel swore forcefully and spit as he moved closer to the altar. Mechanically, almost against his will, Harry moved slowly towards the furnace at the other end. Afraid of what he might find, he slowly opened the grate and peered inside. There were a few scraps of paper mingled with the grey-white ash covering the inside of the large furnace. Harry reached to pull a few of them out and his fingers brushed something a little more solid. Praying his fears wouldn't be realized, he slowly brushed away the ashes and pulled out what appeared to be a long bone. Probably a femur. And probably human.

Clamping his mouth tightly shut against the sudden urge to throw up, Harry closed his eyes and breathed shallowly, trying to regain control. He knew there was nothing more he could do now for the victims except find their murderers. Opening his eyes again he reached again into the ashes and pulled out the few scraps of paper he could find, carefully shaking off the human ashes from these potential scraps of evidence. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized the nervous but happy face of the witch looking back at him from what appeared to be a clipping from a wizarding newspaper. The other scrap of paper had only parts of a few words "'OGSME,' 'oomsti,' and 'eezes,'" as well as a few lines drawn on it. Harry looked at it for a moment and then realized what he was holding. He turned to find Samuel at the far end of the room examining the far table and the different bowls and cups.

"Hunt! What the hell is going on here! What have we stumbled into?"

Samuel spat again and turned towards Harry angrily. "I think we've found a nest of wannabe vampires. I came across a group like this once in the States."

"What!" asked Harry incredulously.

"There are some people who actually want to become vampires. They sometimes try and make themselves into vampires by trying to develop a taste for human blood by kidnapping people, draining the blood from their bodies, and trying to drink it." Glancing over at the altar, he added. "Or sometimes they try other methods."

"Who on earth would want to do that?"

"It takes a pretty sick, twisted individual. Sometimes they're just Muggles fascinated by the myths and legends and drawn to the idea of immortality. Sometimes they're Squibs jealous of the magical power they can't use, and crave another source of power. They're the more dangerous of the two groups, because they usually know just enough magic and have just enough knowledge about real vampires to actually have a chance at succeeding in their mad quest. Based on what we've seen today, I'd say we have a mixture. There were no magical alarms, just the normal Muggle ones that you disarmed. But these attempts at potions and the attempted spells cast at the altar indicate at least one of these psychos is familiar with the magical world. But it looks like they've left and they're not coming back. Maybe they knew we were coming."

"Well, they didn't do too good a job of cleaning up," commented Harry, looking with revulsion at the blood spattered table and instruments. Then his voice hardened. "They threw all of their victims in the furnace and tried to burn all the evidence. There's no way of telling how many people they killed. And they tried to burn this as well."

Harry slammed the scraps of paper down on the bloody table, rattling the other items.

Samuel looked closely at the pieces of paper. "Isn't that…"

"It's a picture of Hermione. And they've circled her picture in ink for some reason."

"But what are these words? OGSME?"

"I think this was a map of Hogsmeade. See these lines? On this street here are the Three Broomsticks and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Then Harry's face whitened. "No! No, no, NO!"

"What!"

"Hermione and a group of our friends from Hogwarts were going to go to Hogsmeade today to go shopping. Some of them were talking about inviting us yesterday in the Three Broomsticks. Our conversations have been overheard before in one of those pubs. What if these bloodsucking wannabes have decided that drinking magical blood might be better than Muggle blood?"

"Go Harry! Go check on your friends and make sure they're OK. I'll keep looking around here for clues. Maybe I can find their new hideout. Go."

Harry nodded once in thanks and then disappeared. Samuel spat again in disgust and went over to the other table to search for clues.

Harry appeared in the middle of the street in front of The Three Broomsticks amidst a chaotic crowd. His insides turned ice cold as he saw the numbers of dark cloaked Aurors looking around what was left of the Three Broomsticks. Most were either looking for clues, speaking with individuals, or simply trying to keep the frightened but morbidly curious crowd back. Harry paused for a moment, refusing to let his fear or anxiety control him, but allowing a white hot anger to burn through him, clearing his mind and allowing him to focus. He stepped forward through the crowd.

One of the Aurors stepped forward to intercept him and backed up a step when he saw the dark unruly hair and the light scar on the forehead. But that wasn't what made him step backward, it was the flashing green eyes that seemed to reflect a barely controlled rage raging within. "Lupin!" called out the Auror. "You've got a guest!" He then pointed the young man in the direction of the Chief Auror.

"Harry!" called out the concerned werewolf. "I'm not sure you need to see this, it's…"

"It can't be any worse than anything else I've ever seen," stated Harry quietly. "Just tell me what happened. _Please."_

Lupin sighed and led him inside before beginning. "About noon, there was an attack on the patrons of The Three Broomsticks. Among the regulars there was a large group of students from Hogwarts, uhh, including many of your friends, I'm sorry to say."

"There were a bunch of them coming today to finish some last minute shopping," added Harry.

Lupin nodded and continued. "There were at least a dozen attackers, and maybe two vampires involved."

"Are you sure they were vampires?" asked Harry.

"There's no doubt about it. From the survivor's descriptions of the attack and the magical traces that have left behind, we're positive."

Harry steeled himself for the question he had to ask. "You mentioned survivors. Were there fatalities then?"

"Yes. None of the students died, but there were several that were hurt pretty badly. Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom are all in the hospital wing, being taken care of by Madame Pomfrey. There were three adult wizards who were killed during the attack."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "So none of the girls were hurt? I can't believe…"

"We don't know Harry. They're gone. The attackers took all the female students and left everyone else behind."

Suddenly the walls began to tremble and Lupin quickly reached out towards Harry and grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down Harry. We're going to find them."

"You have no idea what I've just seen Remus. We have to find them and find them now. Before…before they…"

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry quickly informed him of the stakeout that he and Samuel had conducted this morning and what they had discovered.

"But what doesn't make sense is the involvement of two real vampires," muttered Harry. "I don't get it." Then he squared his shoulders. "And right now I don't care. Let me help you look for clues Remus and let's find these guys."

Remus looked as if he were going to refuse then simply nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, but stick with me." Harry helped Remus identify some of the different spells that were used and listened in on several of the interviews, trying to get a clearer picture of what had happened. But they still had no idea where they might have taken the girls. Harry was growing increasingly frustrated. After an hour, he sighed in exasperation. "You said Ron and the others are in the hospital wing? I'm going to go talk to them and see what they can tell me."

Harry appeared in the infirmary and barely jumped out of the way as Madame Pomfrey nearly ran over the top of him. She glared at him for a moment and then her gaze softened and she said simply, "They're over there Mr. Potter," nodding with her head.

Harry walked slowly by the beds where several of his dormmates were sleeping soundly, no doubt under the influence of one of Pomfrey's potions.

"_Doesn't look like I'll be getting much out of these guys anytime soon."_

Dean and Seamus had some nasty bruises and cuts, and Seamus' ribs were heavily bandaged, but other than that they appeared all right. Neville on the other hand, looked a downright mess. Both his eyes were black, his nose was three times its normal size, and he had a large square bandage on his side. Harry detected the smell of gunpowder. "_They used guns! We're lucky more people didn't die." _ He walked back to Dean and Seamus and detected the slight odor of burnt flesh. On Dean's shoulder he saw what appeared to be a few tiny pinpricks. "_Is that one of those tazers or a stun gun?" _he wondered as he shook his head.

"Harry," mumbled a low voice and Harry turned to see Ron looking up at him sadly from one of the beds.

"Ron! Are you OK?" Harry looked at his badly burned face covered with blisters. "It looks like those guys had some pretty nasty…"

Just then, Malfoy, who was in the next bed over, leaned over his bed and coughed up another slug into a huge pail by his bed. Harry glanced at him and then back at Ron who suddenly looked slightly pale under his burns.

"stuff. But I think they were all Squibs or Muggles and the vampires didn't use any spells like…so how did you two get hit with…"

Harry stopped and stared in growing anger as Draco and Ron exchanged a guilty look.

"You two were out dueling somewhere when the attack happened, weren't you? Draco is coughing up slugs, one of your favorite curses Ron, and it looks like Draco hit you with one of his favorites, the Burning Blister hex."

"Harry, it wasn't my fault. Malfoy said…"

"I DON"T CARE WHAT HE SAID!" screamed Harry. "I asked you to watch out for Hermione last night. I told you not to let her out of your sight. You said you would. YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!"

"Harry…"

"I don't want to hear it! Look at those other guys. They gave everything they had to protect the girls. Another couple of inches to the right, and Neville would have been dead. He nearly died protecting the girl he loves. YOUR SISTER! And where were you two prats! Off settling some stupid grudge over some silly comment one of you made. I thought you liked Gabrielle Draco. I thought you cared for her. Apparently trying to put down Ron is more important.

And you! I thought you cared for Luna. I know you love your sister. But once again you've let your stupid pride and anger do all the thinking for you and make decisions for you.

Congratulations you two idiotic berks! I hope you're happy. I hope one of you made your point. Because now they're gone. And I've seen what these kidnappers do to the people they snatch. THEY BLEED THEM DRY, THEY DRINK THEIR BLOOD, AND THEN THEY BURN THEIR BODIES!"

"Harry! That's enough," commanded Dumbledore in a stern tone. Only then did Harry notice the horrified group of students and faculty around him who were visiting or treating the injured.

"If you want to sugarcoat it for them, fine Dumbledore. I don't have time right now to worry about hurt feelings or any of that crap. I've got to go find these guys before they finish off my best friends." Without another word Harry disappeared.

"Harry," muttered Ron, with tears rolling down his face. "I'm sooo sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear," he vowed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Weasley," insisted Madame Pomfrey.

"But I've got to…"

"If I were you, Mr. Weasley, I would give Harry a little bit of space right now," advised Dumbledore. "There is nothing you can really do right now, Lupin and the other Aurors are investigating the scene right now. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this, it is not your fault."

"But I should have been there. Harry's right. I should have been with my sister and Luna and the others. I should have been watching Hermione like I had promised. If anything happens…"

"We will worry about that later, Mr. Weasley. For right now, you need to rest so that the potion can help with your burns." Ron laid back down, but did not rest easily.

Harry reappeared in The Three Broomsticks in a towering rage. For a few minutes he watched the other Aurors continue their investigation while he tried to control his anger. Remus tried to approach him but he simply shook his head—he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Then he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I'm such an idiot! I should be back with Samuel, looking for clues there. That's where we'll find our lead, not here." Before Lupin could say anything, Harry disappeared once again.

When he reappeared in the basement a moment later, he discovered to his surprise that it was completely empty. Swearing under his breath, Harry glanced around the room quickly, trying to find anything that might indicate why Samuel had left. On the back table he found a hastily scribbled note.

"I found this rental deposit for a small warehouse in the village of Braemuir. It's very close to both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. I waited for you to return and when you didn't I assumed your friends were in danger and that speed was of the essence. I'm heading there now. Hurry if you don't want to miss all the fun!"

Harry slammed his fist on the table and grabbed up the scraps of paper with the address on it and disappeared once again.

He reappeared within the smoldering remains of The Three Broomsticks and looked for Lupin. He stepped over to him quickly and whispered. "I think I've got something. Samuel found an address in Braemuir and went to investigate. I'm going to go find him. I'll be back in a few minutes to let you know if I found anything."

Lupin grabbed his elbow. "I'm coming with you. Let me grab a few Aurors."

"Fine," hissed Harry. "But hurry." Harry pulled his broom back out of his pouch and waited impatiently for Lupin and half a dozen Aurors to get their equipment. They then took off, Lupin and Harry leading the way, flying low and fast towards the small village. They landed on the outskirts and Harry cast a few quick transformation spells to alter the clothing of the Aurors so they could blend in. Then he and Lupin quickly found the street and the small building with the address Samuel had left. Lupin motioned for several of the Aurors to go around behind and then he and Harry went through the front door after checking it for traps.

There was nothing of interest on the first floor, but Harry and Lupin both detected the faint sound of someone crying. Glancing at each other, they moved quickly through the rows of crates, looking for a trapdoor or a set of stairs leading down. On one wall by a half open door they found two mangled bodies. Harry looked at the condition and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Aardus!" he cursed. "What are you doing here?"

"Aardus?" asked Lupin. "Wasn't he…"

"Yeah. We just keep bumping into him." Nodding towards the two mutilated bodies he added. "I'd recognize his work anywhere."

Harry stepped past the two bodies and down the stairs, Lupin covering him. Harry nodded at the bottom of the stairs and Lupin descended quickly. They found three more dead bodies sprawled on the floor and went through the next door where the sound of sobbing had grown louder. The inside of the room resembled a nightmare from hell. There were over a dozen bodies lying everywhere in the room with blood splattered everywhere. About half of the bodies had dark bags over their heads and their arms tied behind their backs. Some of them were shaking as they cried, but at least they seemed to be alive. There were half a dozen bodies with their throats ripped out, lying in various positions throughout the room. Four more bodies were bound with cords or Stunned. Harry could easily distinguish between the handiwork of the vampire and the American Grey Warlock. Remus spotted Samuel against the far wall, lying on his side and bleeding profusely, and moved over quickly. Harry and the other Aurors quickly began untying the girls and pulling off their masks.

Harry noticed that Ginny was unconscious and appeared to have a broken arm and a broken leg. "_Apparently she didn't go down without a fight. Unlike that prat of a brother," _he thought to himself. Luna, too, had a number of bruises and abrasions. He glanced over at Samuel as he was releasing the bonds on Gabrielle and realized he had been shot at least twice by a Muggle firearm. He didn't see any spell damage. "Get him to Pomfrey now Lupin. You know what kind of damage a gun can do right?"

Lupin nodded grimly. "Silver bullets are a weapon of choice for werewolves among Muggles. Much better than silver swords or arrowheads."

Harry finished with Gabrielle and stood up and looked around. Then he realized something he should have noticed right away. All of the girls but Ginny were up and awake. But Hermione was not in the room. He could sense neither her nor Saldar—wherever they were, it was very far away. Never had he felt so alone in his life.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you!" There was no answer as Lupin looked at him sadly. The walls began to shake again as Harry kept screaming out her name.


	34. Ch 34 Following a Cold Trail

Ch 34 Following a Cold Trail

Lupin shouted out to Harry as the room grew colder and the walls shook more furiously. "Harry! Harry! We'll find her but we need to get everyone here back to Hogwarts. Can you teleport Samuel back and then I'll take the girls back…"

"Harry. Harry, we need your help. We need to get the others back to Hogwarts, you're the only one that can help right now," urged Luna as she gently grasped his elbow.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, as if seeing the room and its occupants for the first time. He turned to look at Luna and took the hood that had been on her head and muttered "_Portus." _Giving it back to her, he added_ "_Have the other girls hold on to it and say 'Hogwarts.' I've bypassed the wards so that it will take you all straight to the hospital wing." He then ran over to Samuel's side and looked up at Lupin with concern. "Do we dare teleport him in this condition?"

"I'm afraid he won't last long enough to make the trip on a broom."

"What if I bring a Healer to stabilize him until he can be moved?"

"That will be fine, but hurry. Bring back Nuncy. She's the best in London."

Harry nodded and disappeared.

He appeared at the front desk of the Wizarding hospital to a very surprised reception witch. "I need to find…"

"Excuse me young man, but I was here first. I simply have to have this wart removed, now please step aside."

"And I have a friend who's bleeding to death as we speak so I think you can wait just a bloody minute," countered Harry angrily.

"Now listen here you cheeky little"

Harry whirled on him, his eyes blazing. "If my friend dies I guarantee that wart will be the least of your problems when I'm through with you." Harry then turned back to the frightened receptionist and demanded, "Where is Dr. Nuncy?"

"She—she's on the fourth floor Mr. Potter," she managed.

"Pot—Potter?" stammered the suddenly pale wizard, but Harry had already disappeared.

"Dr. Nuncy! Dr. Nuncy!" shouted Harry on the fourth floor.

At the end of the hall out stepped a middle-aged, dark haired woman with glasses. "What is all the fuss about? I'm not deaf," she declared.

"Dr. Nuncy, my friend has been badly hurt. He's bleeding severely and we weren't sure we could Apparate him safely. I need to take you to him right away. Is there anything you need?" asked Harry quickly as he ran towards her.

"Who are…are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Can you help?"

"Of course, just let me grab my bag and my broom and we'll go straight…"

"Forget the broom, I'll take you straight there myself."

She looked at him oddly for a moment and then ducked into her office. She quickly reappeared with a large black satchel in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Is that all you need?" asked Harry. At her nod, he reached for her shoulder and they reappeared at Samuel's side. Lupin was still there, pressing hard on Samuel's side with some torn robes. There were several Aurors inspecting the room, looking for clues, but all the girls had gone back to Hogwarts.

Dr. Nuncy paled slightly at the scene in the room, but moved quickly towards Samuel and opened her satchel. She gave him a potion that seemed to relax him and then moved Lupin aside to examine his wounds. She frowned and pulled out several more vials and her wand. "If you two want to be useful, make me a clean table, some sheets, and we'll put him on it so I can start. Hurry."

Harry and Lupin quickly did as they were asked, creating as sterile an environment as they could so she could work on Samuel. "Check for vampire bites as well," urged Harry.

"Vampire…but he's been shot. Why would there be…"

"It's a long story, just trust me," replied Harry.

Realizing there was no more they could do, Harry turned towards Lupin. "Have they found anything yet? Any clue about…"

"No, nothing yet Harry. We've barely started. If you want to stay here with Samuel, I'll go talk to the girls. They might know something." Harry nodded and Lupin left. Tired of watching Dr. Nuncy work, he wandered around the room, trying to make sense of the awful events that had taken place earlier in hopes of discovering a clue. Frustrated by the lack of evidence, he went to examine the bodies outside the room with few hopes. To his astonishment, he saw that one had tried crawling away and was now collapsed on its face again about eight feet from the door. He hurried to the man's side and quickly rolled him over. Leaning down, he could barely hear the man's labored breathing.

Harry shouted "_Mobilocorpus,"_ and floated the unconscious man back into the main room. "Dr. Nuncy! Can you save this one—he might have the answers we need to find the other girl that was kidnapped."

She looked over at him sadly. "I cannot save both, they are hurt too badly. It has to be one or the other…"

"Then save him," he insisted immediately, nodding towards Samuel. "I'll take this one back to St. Mungo's."

"He may not survive long after the trip or..."

"But you can't do anything for him here and he's going to end up at the Ministry sooner or later anyways. Besides, if he dies after I talk to him—believe me, it's no big loss. Who should I have work on him?"

"Have Willard look at him. He's the best."

"That's what Lupin said about you." Then Harry and the severely injured man teleported toe the hallway on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's.

"Dr. Willard! Dr. Willard!"

"What the bloody hell is going in here?" stammered a wild haired wizard who poked his head out of a door twenty feet away. "Is this a hospital or a Quidditch pitch? What do you want?" he shouted back irritably.

"I need you to save this man's life if you can. He has information about half a dozen kidnappings and murders."

Finally seeing the heavily bleeding man floating behind Harry, he ran out of his office towards the two. "Did you—did you Apparate him here? That can be extremely dangerous for the…"

"I know, I know. We didn't have much choice. He would have bled out where he was. And no, I teleported him here," explained Harry.

"Well, help me move him into a room where I can work on him," commanded Dr. Willard.

"Hey!" shouted a man who then stepped out of Dr. Willard's office. "What about my wart! I…" He stopped when he saw Harry glaring at him in the hall and quickly ducked back into the office. Harry would have chuckled if he wasn't worried sick about Hermione right then. His earring in his left ear was still warm, so he knew she was still alive, but he didn't know for how much longer. He had to find some answers quickly. Realizing there wasn't much more he could do until the doctors were finished, he returned to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

When Harry returned to the hospital wing, he noticed that it was even fuller than before. He quickly found where the girls were resting. They were all asleep except for Luna.

"Luna? Did you…"

She looked up from the Auror who was talking to her. "I'm sorry Harry. Everything happened so fast. There were so many of them. And…"

"That's OK, Luna. Just take a moment and breathe…" urged Harry.

Luna paused for a moment, catching her breath and trying to calm herself. She then closed her eyes, as if trying to recall the events more vividly.

Harry listened with quiet intensity, nearly willing her to recall some small clue that might help him find Hermione.

"There were seventeen in all, twelve men and three women…"

"What!" interrupted the Auror.

"Shhh!" hissed Harry at the man angrily. "Let her finish then ask your follow up questions."

"I think they were all Squibs, none of them used wands that I saw, but yet they knew enough about magic to take all of our wands, bind our hands, gag us, and put hoods over our heads. But the other two, they…they weren't human. They looked human, but there was something…something dark about them, a feeling, a sense, I…"

"They were probably vampires, Luna. I know at least one of them was. Please go on."

"That explains how they just moved from shadow to shadow. The male vampire, he just suddenly appeared right behind Hermione while we were all waiting for our sandwiches at the table. She seemed to know something was wrong because she half turned and stood up—she moved so fast I couldn't believe it but he was even faster. He grabbed her wrist and whispered something and she tried to fight but she couldn't move and then the other one appeared beside her and then Hermione fell into his arms unconscious. By then we were all standing up and moving but it was no use. I caught one with an elbow but I felt something stab me in the side and I felt like I was on fire and my body started to jerk and then I passed out. But before I went down I saw Ginny knock down two with some pretty nasty curses. I think Neville got a few, too, but I don't remember anything after that for a while.

I remember waking up and still having the hood over my face. I could hear some of the other girls crying quietly and some people talking angrily in the background. I couldn't really make out what they were saying and then I heard someone shout out loud 'You owe us! The girls are for us! Their blood is ours! We demand our reward!"

And…and then there was this low, bitter laugh. It made me shiver just to hear his voice. He laughed and said, 'They are not yours, their blood is not yours, but you're welcome to try and take it if you wish.' Then he laughed again and there were shouts and screams and then nothing. I don't know how long it was until you and Samuel arrived, but if you hadn't found us…"

Harry leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Luna, that helps a lot. Unless the Auror has any more questions, why don't you try and rest as well. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey gave you a potion…"

Luna smiled slightly. "I don't care for them much. Besides, I was hoping to stay awake long enough to be of some help. How are Ron and Ginny doing?"

Harry's face tightened with anger.

"Harry, I know what Ron and Malfoy did was stupid, but it wouldn't have made any difference whether they were there or not. It was a perfectly planned ambush, we had no idea what hit us. I'm not mad at them for not being there. You shouldn't be either."

Harry simply clinched his jaw, but said nothing.

"Would you have been happier if he had been killed trying to defend us like those other wizards? Like Neville nearly was?"

Harry glared at her, but managed to mutter a low "No," in response.

"Then try and forget about it Harry. Because I don't think Ron will. If there is a trait that Ron has that's more powerful than his pride or anger, it is his sense of loyalty. And if he believes that he has somehow let you or Hermione down or betrayed you somehow, he'll probably never forgive himself. No matter how angry you are with him right now, there is nothing you can do to him that will be worse than his own sense of guilt over what happened."

Harry's features softened somewhat and he whispered, "You sound a lot like…" He stopped suddenly and stood up awkwardly, as a flash of pain crossed his face. "Thanks again Luna, I'll be back later to check in on you and the others."

Several hours later, Harry was in a thundering rage by the time he teleported into Dumbledore's office. Glaring around at the portraits in the empty room, Harry bellowed, "Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Where are you!"

"Harry, please come in. We've been looking for you…" stated Dumbledore as he stepped out from a door on one side of his office and waved his hand, beckoning Harry to come forward. He noticed how very cool the air felt and the rattling of several of his instruments as the slight tremors shaking the room bounced them against each other.

"At least you're here. I haven't been able to find anyone else, I'm sure they're trying to help Hermione, but I can't find any of them," spat out a very agitated Harry as he began pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, they're all right…"

Harry kept talking quickly as if he hadn't even heard Dumbledore speak. "I'm running out of leads. There's nothing at either of the warehouses, no clues or hints at all about where they might have taken her or why. I've spoken with the Aurors who examined the rooms and I've double-checked them again myself. There's nothing of help there. None of the other girls or witnesses knew anything more than Luna did and Samuel is still out cold, muttering nonsense in his sleep. The Squib managed to survive, but the Aurors have taken him somewhere to interrogate them and they won't let me talk to him…"

"Harry, if you'll just…" tried Dumbledore, but Harry continued, as his pacing increased and the speed and volume of his voice increased.

"I've got to talk to him—I don't have any other leads…If that damn Squib can't tell me anything than I'll have nothing to go on. Nothing!" The temperature continued to drop steadily and the tables were vibrating more strongly.

"Harry, you need to calm down and…"

"Don't tell me that I need to calm down! I AM CALM!" shouted Harry as a fire exploded in Dumbledore's fireplace. Harry pounded one of the tables with both of his fists, knocking several of Dumbledore's items tumbling to the floor. Then he glared over at Dumbledore and hissed angrily, "There hasn't been a ransom or a list of demands from the vampires, which means they're not interested in giving her back, and we both know what that…"

"Harry, we're doing everything we can do…"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! WHAT ELSE ARE WE DOING TO FIND HER!"

"Harry, I assure that we are doing everything possible to find her," insisted Mr. Weasley, stepping out of the same room Dumbledore had emerged from several moments earlier. "It appears that Fudge did not get along with several other ministers, but I am doing what I can to repair those relationships and get their help in…"

"What! Repairing relationships…other ministers…what are you babbling about!" exploded Harry.

"That's enough," stated Remus forcefully as he too emerged from the room. "I understand that you're upset Harry, but that is no way to treat the Minister of Magic, let alone a good friend."

Harry glared at him and then turned his back on all of them, leaning heavily on one of the tables with clenched fists, struggling to gain control of his volatile emotions.

"Harry?" he heard two soft voices from behind him. He turned to see both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger approach him. His face softened as his mouth opened in surprise. Mrs. Weasley saw Mrs. Granger approaching and paused to let her go to Harry, though she seemed to want to try and hug Harry and comfort him as well. Over Mrs. Granger's shoulder, he saw Mr. Granger standing quietly by Remus and Mr. Weasley.

His voice trembling slightly, Harry hugged Mrs. Granger back fiercely as she threw her arms around him. "I…I'm sooo sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have left her alone. I'm sorry that I…"

"Shush, Harry. We don't blame you at all. This isn't your fault. There, there, it's alright Harry," she soothed as she tried to calm him down. For a moment, Harry relaxed in her arms but then he backed away and turned his back towards her and everyone else in the room. She tried to reach for him but held back, her hand only a few inches from his shoulder. Once again he leaned over one of the tables, trying to regain his inner balance. Mrs. Granger slowly backed away and stood by her husband. The temperature had warmed momentarily, but then dropped to arctic levels despite the roaring fire that shook the fireplace as Harry turned back towards the group as the walls and floor resumed their trembling.

When Harry raised his gaze towards the group, he looked first at Dumbledore. His green eyes blazed with intensity and the very air crackled with energy. Both women gasped as a similar thought struck both Lupin and Arthur at the same time. They shivered as they wondered if those fierce, blazing green eyes were the last thing Voldemort ever saw. Even Dumbledore seemed somewhat surprised by the power and intensity, the raw emotion, pouring off of Harry. He spoke in a very low, raw voice that shook slightly, as if he were barely in control. "I will find her. I don't care how far they've taken her or where they've hidden her. If I have to take apart every castle and catacomb from here to Beijing stone by stone, I _will_ find her." He then looked towards Hermione's parents. "I give you my oath that I will not rest until I have found Hermione and brought her back. I swear it."

The wizards and Mrs. Weasley gasped, and then Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Harry, I will do everything I can to find her. I promise. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you will please follow me. Molly, you too, please." The three looked slightly surprised but then followed him out, though Molly and Mrs. Granger looked like they wanted to say something more to Harry.

Arthur led them all down the stairs and towards the front doors of the castle. He took them to the front gates and then created a portkey to take the Grangers home. "I'll see you in the Burrow shortly Molly. I'll take the Grangers home." She nodded and disappeared. A moment later the three found themselves in the Granger kitchen. "I am truly sorry for the disappearance of Hermione. She is a very good friend of our family. I promise you that we will do everything in our power to find her and bring her back." He paused and then added. "I'm sure you realize that Harry cares very deeply for your daughter. What you may not realize is that Harry made a very special promise tonight. He made what is known as a wizard's oath and as such it cannot be ignored or broken without suffering severe consequences. One does not make such an oath lightly…"

"What kinds of consequences are you talking about? Could he get arrested or something?"

Arthur chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "No, no. It depends on the oath and the power of the witch or wizard who makes it. Some have lost their magical powers, some have been driven mad, some have even lost their lives…"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Her husband whispered, "I remember him saying that she means more to him than anything, that he would do anything for her, and I thought he was sincere…but I thought perhaps he was exaggerating…I mean, most boyfriends say similar sorts of things, but…but I certainly never expected something like this…"

"Harry is an outstanding young man and one of the most powerful wizards that has ever lived. If anyone has a chance of finding your daughter and returning her safe and sound, it will be Harry. I just thought you should know. I will be back tomorrow to give you an update. Try and get some sleep," he advised and then he disappeared, leaving two very tired and sad parents in a dark, quiet house.

Meanwhile Harry turned to stare at the remaining figures in Dumbledore's office.

"Now listen closely Harry," instructed Remus.

"I don't need another lecture," argued Harry.

"LISTEN!" roared Remus. "Our international relations with other ministries are not particularly good right now. Fudge was extremely unpopular and disliked and many are still ashamed that they did not do more to help us during our wars with Voldemort. There are a few officials that are still irritated by the snub you gave them at the Order of Merlin ceremony…"

"But…" interjected Harry.

"JUST LISTEN!" repeated Remus. "I didn't say their behavior was justifiable or even sensible, I am just describing for you the state of affairs. Now Arthur has been able to repair our relationships with several ministers, and he is working very hard with others. He has been in contact with a number of foreign officials today, and gotten quite a few promises of help.

Within our own department, we have made a lot of changes—thanks in large part to some records that came into our possession from the late Minister Fudge. But there are a few powerful individuals that resent Arthur and especially myself. Many of the Aurors view me as an outsider as well as barely human and didn't particularly appreciate my appointment. Several Aurors were not happy that I allowed you to participate in the investigations today, since you are technically not an Auror. I am not at all surprised that some of them have not been very helpful to you in my absence.

All I can say Harry, is that since you are not an Auror, you are not _officially_ allowed to visit any prisoner we may have in custody."

Harry started to say something, but stopped at the glare he received from Remus.

"Now if that is perfectly clear, then I will be returning to Headquarters to see whether the interrogation has revealed any new information. If not, we will continue questioning the suspect tomorrow morning. If we find anything useful, we will of course share it as quickly as possible. I am sure you remember some of the limitations of Veritaserum from Professor Snape's class—while it functions very effectively with wizards, witches, and muggles, because of their inability to channel magic properly, the potion does not work very well on Squibs." Then he stared intently at Harry. "Do you understand?"

Harry stared at him for a full minute, analyzing both the direct explanations and the more subtle messages Lupin had shared, and then nodded his head slowly.

"Good. Then have a good evening. I'll be in touch tomorrow." And Lupin left without looking back.

With the room at a more comfortable temperature, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry about my outbursts earlier, I…"

"We are all very worried about Miss Granger. But you have many friends and allies who are eager to assist you. Please do not leave us behind."

Harry nodded. "I better head to bed. Tomorrow will probably be a long day."

"I'm sure it will Harry. If you need anything, I am always here to help. Please don't try and do everything yourself."

Harry didn't answer, he just said good night before he disappeared.

Dumbledore sat down tiredly behind his desk and steepled his hands, deep in thought about what he had observed. He heard the stairs moving and Professor McGonagall knocked at his door.

"Come in Minerva," he called out. "How are the other students doing?" he asked as she entered and sat down across from him.

"They're doing fine. Several of the girls are extremely shaken up, but hopefully with time will be able to deal with this horrible experience. They are Gryffindors, after all. Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley are healing quickly—I doubt Madame Pomfrey will be able to keep them past tomorrow morning. I had to threaten Miss Weasley with a full body bind unless she agreed to stay the night under observation—she is very anxious to try and be of some assistance. The boys will be all right, even Mr. Longbottom, though it was touch and go there for a little while. He reminds me more and more of his parents every year. As for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, they are more embarrassed and ashamed than anything else. As you may recall, Mr. Potter had some rather harsh words with both of them, and they took it very hard, especially Mr. Weasley. Samuel is still feverish and unconscious, Dr. Nuncy is still worried about him—he lost a lot of blood before Mr. Potter and Remus found him."

"I will speak with Dr. Nuncy and visit him later this evening. The Weasleys were just here visiting with Remus and I while I explained the situation to the Grangers. Arthur and I will keep in close contact with them. But it is Harry and Hermione that I am truly worried about."

"Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes. He is handling it better than I had feared, but not as well as I had hoped. He is very frustrated and is having a difficult time controlling his emotions. He very nearly brought down the tower this evening. And he swore a wizard's oath that he would find Hermione and bring her back."

"He did what! Oh my, Albus, what can we do?"

"I am afraid there is not much more we can do at the moment. I have a few more old friends to contact but I have never had much reason to seek out vampires in the past. Ironically, I believe Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have more experience speaking with vampires than I do. Arthur and Remus will do what they can, but unless either the Squib Harry rescued can tell us something or Samuel learned something before he was wounded and can recover enough to tell us, we have very few leads to help us find Hermione."

Professor McGonagall dropped her head in sorrow as Dumbledore sat thoughtfully for a few more moments. "Why don't you try and get some rest Minerva. Perhaps tomorrow will provide us with more hope than tonight." As she left, he turned towards his fire and began calling on some of his oldest friends, hoping they might be able to help somehow.

Harry reappeared in the room he shared with the other Gryffindor seventh year boys, but he had no intention of going to sleep. He had finally managed to bank the flames of anger that had been threatening to explode all night and was using that energy to help him focus on the tasks that lay ahead. He realized now that much of the anger had been from the uncertainty of the situation and a lack of clear goals. His building frustration had made it difficult to see possible opportunities or think of new approaches. But his conversation with Remus and Dumbledore had helped him calm down enough to see how foolishly he was behaving. He didn't have time to waste on temper tantrums or emotional outbursts, he would need all of his energy and all of his focus to think of every possible thing he could do to find Hermione. The energy from his anger and rising frustration was now being channeled into more productive pursuits. He felt cool and analytical, almost emotionally detached, as he analyzed the little evidence he had from every conceivable angle and pondered possible explanations even as he tried to think of new approaches he might take. He realized that he couldn't allow his emotions to overcome him, or he would never find Hermione. And that was simply unacceptable. So he buried his fears and his doubts, covered them with rage and anger, and then walled off those emotions with a tremendous effort of will and self-control so that he could focus on solving the problem before him—finding Hermione.

Harry grabbed a large, dark cloak and cast a _Midnight Shadow _charm on it. Smiling grimly, he put it on, pulled the hood over his face and checked in the full length mirror that Seamus kept at the end of his bed. With the charm on the hood, not even Harry could see his own face in the mirror. He quickly altered the rest of his clothing so that he was dressed entirely in black. Satisfied with his appearance, Harry teleported to Auror headquarters.

The Squib leaned back on his bed against the stone wall and chuckled. He knew that without Veritaserum, they would never be able to prove anything. And he and his friends had been reading about the new Minister of Magic, how he was trying to make a more fair justice system. He reckoned there were plenty of new loopholes in the new legal system that a good lawyer would be able to exploit. Besides, he could always claim that he had been a kidnap victim as well. After all, hadn't that damned vampire attacked him and the rest of his friends as well? He could always say that he had been forced to help with the kidnapping of those girls. Dozens of Death Eaters had gotten off in the past using the '_Imperious _plea' to get them out of a sentence to Azkaban. He laughed again as he realized the many ways in which he could play the system to his advantage.

Suddenly he noticed a dark figure standing in his room. "What do you want? You can't just barge in here! I have rights!"

The dark cloaked figure said nothing but simply stepped closer. He suddenly noticed that the figure was dressed entirely in black. And he hadn't opened the door—he was sure of that. He would have heard the rusty hinges squeak. But he hadn't Apparated either, there had been no pop. He felt slightly unnerved, which was indicated in the slightly shaky tone in which he uttered his next few sentences.

"Look, I already told your other Auror buddies that I don't know anything about no girl. I was as much a victim as…" He stopped speaking as he was suddenly thrown from his bed to land hard on the floor. He landed on his hands and knees, scraping both, and looked up at the dark figure. Angry, he rose quickly as if he were going to attack the figure with his bare hands. The figure merely raised an arm and made a quick gesture to the side. Suddenly the man was slammed against the wall. He slowly turned to see what had hit him and his eyes widened in shock. The bed frame itself was twisting and moving as if it were alive. Part of the metal frame was pressing his back flat against the wall and pinned his legs there as well. Two of the legs had then isolated his arms, and slowly moved them down next to his side. He struggled to break free, but it was no use—he was no match for the metal strength of the animated bedframe.

He looked at the approaching figure in growing fear. The figure flicked the fingers of his open palm back towards his body and the only chair in the room levitated and then flew slowly to him. Suddenly he spread his fingers apart widely, and the chair pulled itself apart. The shadowy figure then grabbed each half of the chair, swirled them in the air and transformed them into a pair of swords that glinted wickedly in the faint candlelight of the room.

Sweat broke out on the man's face as he began to scream. "Guards! Guards! Help! One of your Aurors is trying to murder me! Help me!"

The figure paused for a moment with both swords raised, their tips pointed at the man's eyes. The screaming grew louder and more frantic as the man began to thrash wildly against the cold metal holding him pinned to the wall. The figure simply waited patiently, never saying a word as the man's struggles slowly quieted. After nearly ten minutes, the man looked up at the grim figure, sobbing hysterically.

"What do you want? I'll tell you whatever you want to hear, just…just don't kill me!"

There was a flash of light and the Squib closed his eyes, knowing he was dead. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he could barely breathe or move his head. The figure had jammed the swords into the wall on either side of his neck. He had also crisscrossed them, so that both blades lay right against his neck. The slightest pressure on either blade would easily separate his head from his body.

"If you kill me, I won't be able to tell you anything. I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know. You don't have to torture me—I'll talk."

For the first time since he had arrived, the dark shadow spoke. "Oh, I'm sure you will. But I don't have time to sort through your lies right now. These blades are simply to help me maintain eye contact with you as I search through your mind for the information I need. It is unfortunate that I have to do it, there is a witch who is much better than I at this sort of thing. She could probably find the information we need and you wouldn't even know it—there wouldn't be a trace of her presence left behind in your mind. But I am not nearly as gifted as she is—I'm clumsy and I'm sure I'll have to use a lot of force to pry open your mind. But don't worry, you probably won't remember a thing when you wake up in the mental ward of St. Mungo's. I hear they treat people very well there which is good, because when I'm through with you, you'll probably be stuck there for life. Yes, it's a shame that she couldn't be here to do this, but since she's the one you and your friends kidnapped and she is still missing, I guess we have no other choice. _Legi…"_

"Wait, wait! Stop! I told you I'll tell you everything you need to know. There's no reason to scramble my brains to do it. I'll tell you everything."

"I already said I don't have any time for your lies."

"I won't! I swear it!"

"Very well, I'll give you one chance. But if I detect one lie it will be the last one you ever tell."

"There were fifteen of us who wanted to become vampires. We had tried a number of methods, but Ruth said…"

"Save it for tomorrow. You can give all the names and information about your buddies to the Aurors tomorrow. I'm interested in how you hooked up with two real vampires."

"They contacted us. They said we were going about it all wrong…"

"Obviously. The only way to become a vampire is to be bit by one."

"Then how did the first vampire emerge? That is what we were trying to discover. We wanted to make ourselves into vampires. Any fool that is turned into a vampire is tied to the vampire that turned him. We didn't want that. We wanted all the power without any of the ties."

"And you believed that a pair of real vampires were going to tell you how to do that?"

"Well, errr, yes."

"Go on."

"These vampires contacted us several weeks ago. They told us the key was to use magical blood. They suggested Hogsmeade, because it was close to the school of Hogwarts. They even suggested some of the witches we should kidnap. They told us to watch out for them, especially one named Hermione Granger, and when we saw them visiting Hogsmeade that they would help us capture them and then finish the transformation…"

"And then they doublecrossed us. The female vampire, I think her name was Elysa, took the most powerful witch, the Granger girl, the one we had been promised was key to the transformation. She disappeared with her as soon as we left the Three Broomsticks. Then we began to argue with the other one—he seemed slightly amused at first and then challenged us to try and take the blood from the rest of the girls. We figured we could take him, we had him outnumbered fifteen to one…"

"You thought a dozen Muggles and a couple of Squibs could take on a vampire?"

"We weren't doing very well and then another man showed up, a wizard, and he nearly turned the tide. He might have been able to kill the vampire and then Lizzie and Ted turned on him and shot him from behind. They were afraid he might turn on us once the vampire was down. And we thought we almost had the vampire beat. But he wasn't. He made short work of most of us left in the room and five of us ran. I don't know if anybody else…"

"They didn't. You were the only survivor."

The Squib gulped. "That's all I know. The girls, except the one that left, were all still alive when I left. Everybody else in that room was dead or dying. When the vampire caught us outside the room, he just tore into us and threw us around like rag dolls. I don't know how I survived. The other witch, the one called Granger, was only there for maybe thirty seconds and the other vampire disappeared with her. They never said anything about where they came from or what they wanted. All I knew were their names. Elysa and Aardus. We thought they wanted to help us but we were wrong. And I swear, that's all I know."

"That's all you know! They never mentioned anything about another…"

"Nothing. I wasn't one of the leaders—all I ever heard were their names. But they didn't really chit chat with Meg or Lawrence either. They seemed really eager to kidnap this Granger, but other than that—I don't know anything else. I would tell you if I did. I swear."

"That's enough," came the cold, angry reply. "You'll repeat all of this with all the additional detail about your associates that you can with the Aurors tomorrow. You'll confess your guilt to everything you've done, including all those murders in the other warehouse. You'll do everything in your power to help and cooperate with this investigation or this little nightmare you're having right now will become real. Do you understand?"

"Ye..yes," came the shaky reply. With a wave of his arm, the shadowed figure restored the bed and the chair to their normal positions. Then the shadow just disappeared as the Squib slowly fell to his knees, sobbing in great heaves on the floor.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry stood in front of the large tapestry that led to Hermione's room. The unicorn had its head lowered and was pawing angrily while the lion was roaring loudly and appeared ready to spring forward.

"For the last time you stupid, silly creatures, I need to get in there to help her," yelled a very frustrated Harry. Harry cast a very powerful version of the _Alohomora _spell, only to have it bounce off the tapestry and nearly miss a ducking fourth year student. Harry prepared to launch another spell and every other student that was still in the room began diving for cover behind tables, chairs, and sofas. A few moments later, Harry's voice cut through the multicolored smoke drifting about the room. "Fine! I've tried not to destroy anything, but if I have to tear down the wall itself I will!" The only response was a loud neighing from the unicorn and a roaring challenge from the lion. "Fine!" shouted Harry. "I warned you!" The wall started to shake and dust and small flakes of rock began to crumble from the stone face.

"What on earth is going on here!" shouted McGonagall, standing in the portrait entrance and surveying the wrecked room, the toppled furniture, and the huddled students hiding quietly. Sensing that Harry was the cause of the general mayhem, she roared, "Harry James Potter! You better explain yourself!"

"I need to get into Hermione's room! But these idiotic creatures refuse to allow me to pass!"

"They're not supposed to allow anyone of the opposite sex into the room. They are part of an ancient protective charm, similar to the girls' stairs," she explained. "And since it is a Head Girl's room, it won't open for any student at all."

"I know that! But I need to get in there and…"

"Did you even think to ask one of the professors, someone like myself, to go in and get whatever you so desperately need for you?"

Harry stood and stared at her with a blank look on his face for a moment, and then slowly dropped his wand. "No."

McGonagall took a deep breath as if to calm herself and then asked Harry as if she were speaking to a six-year old. "And what would you like me to get for you?"

"I need her hairbrush."

"Her what!" She rolled her eyes and sighed at the same time. "I don't even want to know Mr. Potter. If I retrieve her hairbrush for you do you promise not to finish destroying what is left of the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Harry in a slightly subdued tone.

"Very well." She stepped closer to the tapestry and placed her hand on its shimmering surface softly. The lion and the unicorn both bowed their heads and McGonagall stepped between them and disappeared. Then they both began glaring again at Harry, who returned their angry stare wholeheartedly.

A moment later, McGonagall returned with a red hairbrush and slapped it into Harry's palm. "Is there anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Umm, no. Thanks." Harry turned from her and was halfway out the passage when she called out to him again.

"And where do you think you are going? This room needs cleaned up and it is well after curfew."

Harry paused and looked back at the room. With a wave of his hand, the furniture throughout the room placed itself upright again and the smoke was cleared out of the room. "If Dumbledore or Remus learn anything, I'll be in the Room of Requirement," he stated and then he disappeared as McGonagall and the other students simply looked on in astonishment at his casual display of wandless magic.

"_Enervate." _

Instantly her mind cleared and she opened her eyes. Once again she went for her wand and tried to draw the Sword of Gryffindor but a pair of powerful hands kept her arms pinned to her sides. She raised her foot and stomped hard with her heel, finding a foot, but doing little damage. In sheer frustration she snapped her head backwards, hoping to connect with the jaw of the person holding her, but hit his chest instead.

"Struggle if you wish, but I assure you that escape will be quite impossible," spoke a soft, yet powerful voice. A voice that somehow seemed familiar.

"The witch has some powerful artifact in addition to her wand, Master Vespus. She tried to reach it before."

A dark figure approached her and a clawed hand cold as ice cupped her chin and raised it easily. She tried to stare defiantly but felt the powerful gaze capture her eyes. She tried to look away but found she could not. Instead she rallied her mental forces and strengthened her defenses.

"_Saldar!" _she called out desperately.

"_I am here Mistress. I will strengthen you as much as I am able, but he is a very old, and a very powerful vampire."_

"_An Eldor?"_

"_I fear so Mistress."_

Hermione shivered.

"Very impressive Miss Granger. It will truly be a pleasure turning you."

Hermione's body stiffened in shock as the meaning of his words sank in.

"Aardus, examine this necklace for magical properties while Elyra checks her for any other items she may have."

Hermione recognized the other vampire from the attack at the Three Broomsticks as she approached.

Hermione tried to lean back away from her when she reached to undo the clasp on the necklace. The vampire raised a clawed hand and slapped her so hard she would have fallen if Aardus hadn't held her. Her head snapped sideways and her vision dimmed for a moment. When she raised her head again, her cheek bleeding slightly, the fire in Elyra's eyes chilled her to the bone. There was a hunger in her eyes as she stared at Hermione's cheek that sickened her. As she leaned forward, a clawed hand fastened on her throat in a vice like grip.

"Master Vespus said to search her, not beat her or feed on her blood."

"Elyra!" snapped the low, powerful voice of the other vampire. "If you cannot control yourself, I will allow Aardus to finish what he so earnestly desires to do."

Elyra stood up, rage replacing the bloodlust in her eyes. "As you wish Master." She reached to pull the necklace off again and did so, much more roughly than was necessary.

She handed the necklace to Aardus, who held it in his hand and chanted a few spells. Meanwhile, she slowly walked around Hermione and uttered a detection charm to discover enchanted objects. Hermione's left side glowed a light blue. She stepped back in satisfaction.

"The necklace has two simple charms on it. A location charm and some sort of spell to indicate how healthy the wearer is," announced Aardus.

The vampire chuckled. "A gift from your boyfriend no doubt. Something to find you in case you get separated, and something to let him know if you're in danger or injured. Unfortunately, not very helpful to you right now, but very clever nevertheless. No doubt he is very frustrated right about now since the magic hiding my castle is much more powerful than his feeble enchantments."

Hermione straightened and looked directly at him. "He is clever enough to find me even without it. He will come for me, and when he does, not even you will be able to stop him Corlyn. Or is that even your real name?"

"Bravo. Bravo, my dear Miss Granger. It is so refreshing to deal with someone of intelligence. Dumbledore was always very entertaining to deal with, much more so than most wizards in your world. But he, too failed to guess my true nature."

"Only because you helped him defeat a great evil."

"Yes. For such an intelligent human, he can certainly be a trusting old fool. Besides, I have much grander plans than either of those fools Grindelwald or Voldemort." He chuckled before continuing. "Humans, even wizards, are so shortsighted. They never see the bigger picture."

"It doesn't matter, we will stop whatever you're trying to do."

Corlyn stopped and looked at her in astonishment. "You haven't figured out what I'm after yet? I thought you were a bright young witch…"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was really after and where else she had heard his voice. "You want the artifacts from Atlantis for yourself, don't you Primus?"

Corlyn clapped his hands together in admiration. "I knew you would figure it out eventually. But you've never seen a meeting of the Council, unless—of course—Dumbledore. If anyone could figure out a way around the oaths of secrecy, it would be Dumbledore." He laughed again.

"Now, before we discuss what you've learned about Atlantis, we'll start with some easier questions. What is the other item you have? What are its enchantments?"

Hermione stared back at him silently, once again strengthening her mental defenses with the help of Saldar.

After a few moments of tense silence, Corlyn snapped out, "Aardus, take the item and examine it."

Hermione tried to step back again, but stopped when Aardus glared at her. He reached for the beltloop and easily pulled it off the side of her pants. He studied it for a moment in his palm and then muttered the counterspell that dispelled the illusion. The jeweled hilt of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his palm, still wrapped in its plain leather sheath. He unsheathed it and then quickly grabbed the naked blade with his left hand—which happened to completely cover the name of Godric Gryffindor etched into the surface.

Suddenly he winced as the blade bit deeply into his fist and blood began to trickle down the blade. When the blood quickly disappeared he glanced at Hermione quickly and then returned to studying the sword. He muttered a few words and then looked over at Corlyn.

"A finely crafted weapon, Master, but one of little danger to us. Its enchantments include the ability to be easily hidden, as we have already seen. It also has a sharpening charm that keeps the blade in perfect condition as well as a specialized transformation charm that allows it to alter the length and weight of the blade depending on the wielder. It is made of silver and therefore more deadly to a werewolf than a vampire."

"What about the blood Aardus—what happened to it?"

Aardus glanced back at the dagger as he resheathed it and answered. "It seems as if the girl can't stand the sight of blood—someone has placed a powerful cleaning charm upon it to preserve its beauty."

Corlyn chuckled. "Another pretty gift from the Potter boy? He does seem to take your safety very seriously, which is why we had to make sure he was not around when we took you. Do not worry, you will get over your aversion to the sight of blood."

Hermione's blood ran cold for a moment before she replied heatedly, "He will come for me and he will find me. And then he's going to…"

"I'm sure he will try. And I have no doubt that he will eventually find you, but I assure you that you won't be in need of any rescue by then. And if he does find us, he will either join us or be destroyed. Now, we will try this once more. Tell me all that you have learned of Atlantis."

Hermione just glared at him.

Corlyn laughed again. "By all means, continue to try and resist if it makes you feel better. But remember, I _will_ break you Miss Granger. It's only a matter of time. No mere human can resist the power of an Eldor. And I have all the time in the world. Elysa, destroy the necklace and the weapon."

"Master, allow me to keep them for her. Potter will never be able to detect the necklace through the ancient protections on the tower. And if he and Dumbledore do find their way here, we can use his own gifts to set a trap for them and destroy them both if they do not join with us. And knowing that we will use her own gifts against her and the Potter boy will weaken her ability to resist your will, Master."

"Yes, I love the irony of that Aardus as I'm sure you do. Very well, give Miss Granger back her necklace but you keep the weapon for safekeeping. And you will stay here with Miss Granger until she is willing to tell me all that she has learned of Atlantis. She will not rest, she will not eat, she will not drink until then." He bowed to Miss Granger as he left. "I am truly sorry you forced me to do this Miss Granger, but I have no choice. I must have that information. Please save yourself some pain and reconsider your attempt to defy me. You will not win. If you think you can continue to defy me, have Aardus tell you his story. Your friends will not find you here. You are all alone. There is no need to try and fight me, since I will get what I want one way or another. I offer you power and wealth and immortality. I just need to know where to find the orb. But if you continue to fight me, I will not be as generous." He waited for a moment at the door, expecting her to say something. As the silence continued, he glanced quickly at Elysa, who nodded briefly and then turned his back on Hermione. "Aardus, no sleep, no food, no drink until she's ready to talk!" he yelled angrily as he slammed the door shut.

Aardus handed the necklace back to Hermione with an inscrutable look on his face. Hermione refastened it and backed up against the wall, where she sat down and put her face in her hands tiredly.

She tried to ignore the cold, hate filled laughter that came from the female vampire. "Foolish little girl. I don't know why the Master wastes his time toying with you. Believe me you insolent little witch, if it were up to me, you'd be spilling your deepest secrets within the hour."

"Which is why he left me to guard her Elysa," replied the chilling voice of Aardus, full of malice, "because he knows what little restraint you have, _muthpa!"_

"Silence, you _pathwi! _The master knows of your continued fondness towards these humans, which is why he left me as well, to make sure you did nothing to help her. You may fool the master with your pathetic attempts to please him, but I know you Aardus. I know how you still long to break free of his hold. You don't fool me. And I swear, one of these days I will have the proof I need and he'll allow me to end your miserable existence once and for all." Her fangs snapped viciously as she finished speaking and there was an unholy glow in her eyes.

Aardus simply glared at her but said nothing while Hermione watched with intense interest at the heated exchange between the two.

Then Elysa turned back towards Hermione and she tried to crouch back farther into the wall. "Would you like to hear a story my little bloodfeast? Would you like to tell it or should I, Aardus?" When Aardus remained silent, she laughed cruelly and continued in a cold, malicious voice. "Several hundred years ago, while wars raged across 16th century Europe, there were a number of other battles going on that most Muggles never knew about. While the European Muggles were fighting each other over religion and territory, the wizarding world launched a number of assaults on werewolves and vampires, trying to wipe them out as separate races. There were a number of young wizards, eager for fame and glory, that went off to seek their fortunes in these campaigns. One of the best, or so he thought, was a young Dark Hunter named Tomas Galvin of Westbury. He tracked and killed werewolves and vampires across Europe for over a decade and made quite a name for himself. Corlyn brags of your intellect, come, tell me, have you heard of him?"

Hermione glanced quickly at Aardus and then looked back at Elysa and answered in a low voice. "He was the most famous Dark Hunter from the Wars of Extermination during the 16th century. He disappeared somewhere in Eastern Europe, chasing a vampire, and was never heard of again."

Elysa smiled, revealing her sharp fangs again. "Yes, young Tomas heard rumors of a very powerful vampire to the East, in what is now known as Bulgaria. He eventually found the vampire he was looking for, but discovered to his dismay that he was unable to destroy the vampire. The arrogant young Hunter quickly discovered that he was no match for one of the ancient Eldor, the most powerful of all vampires. Tomas must have been very surprised indeed when none of his weapons worked against the Eldor, not even the wooden stake." Elysa stopped the narration of the story as she laughed for several moments. Regaining control, she finished. "Instead, the vampire turned the young Hunter into what he despised and hated. He turned him and forced him to do his dirty work." She turned gleefully back towards Aardus and asked, "Did I leave out anything?"

"No," came the quiet, angry response. "_But I will kill you Elysa, the first chance I get. I swear you won't outlive your cursed master but an hour! When Potter and Dumbledore arrive, I swear we'll end all of your miserable lives." _Then he looked directly at Hermione and thought, "_Hurry Potter, I can't protect her from them forever. Follow the clues I left and hurry!"_

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Not only was it the first time she had actually sensed one of the thoughts of any of the vampires, but she finally understood what was driving Aardus. She tried calling out to him, but found his defenses had quickly been raised again after his angry outburst.

"_Saldar, do you have any ideas about how we may contact him?"_

"_I do, Mistress, but I am not sure that would be wise."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Excepting thy kidnapping, everything he hath done hath been with the sole purpose of protecting thee, and now we know why he didst that as well. We can assume that he shall continue to try and help thee, but if we shouldst do anything to alter his mental connection to Corlyn, we might doom both him and any hope we might have."_

"_But maybe he can help us escape."_

"_If he couldst have accomplished that, he would have done so already. Or he would never have taken thee to begin with. No, there is something else at work that we do not comprehend fully. Either he is waiting for the right moment, or there are powers of Corlyn that we are ignorant of preventing him from taking certain actions. Perhaps he needs additional help or special circumstances in order to break free of Corlyn's unholy hold over him, or he is hoping to end the threat of Corlyn once and for all."_

"_And that is exactly why we should try to contact him."_

"_I understand Mistress, but…"_

"_You heard them. They're going to keep me here until they break my will to resist. And I have no doubt that they will eventually—once my body is weak enough, my mental defenses will fall Saldar. And then they'll know everything I have learned about Atlantis, and maybe it will be enough for them to eventually find it. And…and it sounds like they're going to try and make me a vampire. I…I can't let that happen Saldar! I won't! You have to help me! I can't do this alone! I…"_

"_Please calm down Mistress, I am here with thee and I will never abandon thee. Pray listen to my counsel. We have two choices. I have enough strength now to help reinforce your mental defenses against Corlyn's attacks or to help break down those of Aardus. But I fear I do not have the strength to do both. If ye try to contact Aardus but either cannot or discover there is nothing he can do right now, ye will be much weaker when Corlyn renews his assault. If we wait, marshalling our strength to resist until Master Potter and the others arrive, then I can help you against Corlyn, though I am not sure how long we will be able to withstand him. I will respect whichever course ye decidest upon."_

Hermione hesitated for but a moment, and then made her decision. "_He will come for me. We will conserve our strength and fight off Corlyn as long as we can, and pray that Harry makes it in time."_

Four days later, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Arthur were in Dumbledore's office.

"Samuel is doing much better now. Dr. Nuncy says that with the successful blood transfusion, he has finally stabilized. He woke up a half hour ago or so, and has been demanding to see Harry ever since. He says he has an important message for him, but even he doesn't know what it means," reported a pale and worried McGonagall. "But apparently, nobody has seen Harry in nearly four days. Not even Dobby."

"I believe he's still in the Room of Requirement Minerva. But I have been unable to get past the wards he has raised. You mentioned that he wanted a hairbrush from Miss Granger's room?"

"Yes. I don't know what he wanted it for, I thought…"

Suddenly the doors burst open with terrible force. "IT'S NOT WORKING! I can't believe it! Dumbledore! Are you in here!" In stormed a very tired looking, angry Harry holding a gold chain and some sort of pendant.

"Harry, we've been trying to get in touch with you but the wards you put up were too…"

"What!" Harry looked around in confusion at the various adults before he looked back at Dumbledore. "I put up the wards to make sure I wasn't disturbed while I made this. Any interruption and the pendant would have been ruined. Not that it matters that much, the bloody thing's not working any better than the other one I made. What day is it anyways?"

"It's the 28th, four days after you nearly destroyed the Gryffindor common room," explained McGonagall.

"Four days! I've been in there for four days! Why didn't somebody come and tell me? Have you found out anything new at all?"

"We tried, Harry, but I couldn't get past your defensive wards. And no, I am afraid we have very little new information for you…"

"Well, that's just fabulous." Harry took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "Could you look at this? Could you tell me what I did wrong with it?" he asked Dumbledore as he lifted the pendant.

Dumbledore picked it up and looked at the small heart shaped pendant with tiny lines running around it. "Is this a…"

"Yeah. It's a tracking pendant. I took three of Hermione's hairs from her brush and made it so that I could find her. But it's not working. I increased the amount of merillium and added some crushed lodestone crystals—it should be strong enough to pick up a trace of her anywhere. But there's nothing."

Arthur and the others looked on in amazement. "You _created_ a tracking pendant in only four days? Normally something like that would take at least two months."

"I didn't have time to wait. I needed it now. But I'm afraid it was just wasted effort. It's not working like it should."

Dumbledore was holding the pendant above his wand, letting it spin on its chain. "No Harry, it is working perfectly. The problem is that wherever they have taken Hermione is guarded by very powerful ancient magic. I would guess something similar to an _Unplottable _charm."

"Damn!" blasted Harry as he pounded his fist on a table.

"However, there are two things you should know. You received this message two days ago by owl. Dumbledore handed him a bulky sealed envelope that simply said Harry Potter on the outside.

"Fanmail? I thought I blocked all of that," started Harry as he angrily tore open the envelope. A small cell phone fell out and grabbed his attention however. He unfolded the accompanying letter and scanned the rest of the brief message quickly.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry to hear of Hermione's abduction. If there is anything I can do to be of assistance—anything at all—please contact me with this phone at anytime. Just dial 1 and it will reach me or my answering machine. If I don't answer immediately, I will contact you exactly two hours later. The phone will not work near magical areas such as your school. _

_Yours in Service,_

_Y."_

Harry stared at the phone for a moment, realizing the trust that the Yonnua had just shown in Harry. Harry could contact him anytime and set him up to be captured, if he wanted. But the Yonnua was willing to take that risk to help Hermione. He tossed the envelope and paper into the fire, and placed the phone into his pouch as the other adults watched in slight confusion. Harry turned back to Dumbledore and asked, "You said there was a second thing I should know about?"

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Samuel is awake now."

"He is? Does he know anything?"

"He seems to know something. He has a cryptic message for you, but we are not sure what it means," explained McGonagall.

Harry looked at her with puzzlement on his face.

"Let us go down and visit him. I, too, wish to hear for myself what he has to say," encouraged Dumbledore.

When Harry and the others arrived at the hospital wing a few minutes later, they found several of the students along with Remus and Hagrid around his bed chatting casually with him.

Ron and Luna, Ginny and Neville all made to leave as they saw them arrive, but Dumbledore waved them back, saying, "The more minds we have to work on this riddle, the better."

Samuel looked up and saw Harry. "Harry, I'm so glad to see you," he managed between coughs.

"How are you doing Samuel?"

"I've had worse. Now listen close. When I got there, that bloody friend of yours was already fighting with the wannabe vamps, well, actually he was just toying with them. So I went straight for him. While we were fighting, two of those morons shot me in the back. That seemed to really piss him off because then he stopped messing around and just started killing them. Then he came back to me as I lay there on the floor. I thought he was going to finish me off when he leaned over me but he just whispered something. This is what he said:

'Seek. Ivory retreat of nightly times over western Europe's rim. Search all. Refuse, confirm everyone's doom. Hurry.'

He repeated it to me twice before he left."

"Did he say what it was supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"No. He didn't say anything else. I don't understand it Harry. He could have killed me. Or he could have tried to help me. And if he was trying to give us a clue to help us find Hermione, why didn't he just tell us, and why did he help kidnap her in the first place? I don't understand him at all."

"I'm through trying to figure him out. I just want to find Hermione," snapped Harry. He turned away and noticed that Dumbledore had conjured a blackboard and had written the phrase on its surface but was still listening intently to the exchanges between Harry and Samuel.

"Understanding Aardus may help us find Hermione," suggested Dumbledore.

"How?" asked Harry.

"We believe Aardus is a vampire."

"Right. A very lethal and vicious vampire."

"True, but look at the victims we know about. All of them seemed to be criminals or dark creatures as well. He has tried to protect Hermione in a number of situations and warned you to guard her closely as well. He apparently helped kidnap Hermione, but did not kill Samuel, though he killed the others. Nor did he harm any of the other girls that were there. What does this tell us?"

"That he's completely off his rocker?" suggested Ron.

"Or that he's trying to resist the commands or orders of someone else," added Luna helpfully.

Dumbledore nodded as Harry spoke. "But what would be powerful enough to cast an _Imperious_ on a vampire? That insane house elf might be powerful enough, but he's been pretty intent on killing Hermione, not kidnapping her. Maybe some Death Eater we've never met? Or perhaps another vampire. We know that many vampires can be powerfully persuasive and charismatic among humans, perhaps there are some vampires that are just as influential among vampires. There are legends about the oldest vampires that indicate they were very formidable creatures, but very little real evidence about them. I can think of a few other creatures off the top of my head, but…"

Harry looked back at the blackboard. "OK, so there's a couple of powerful creatures that may or may not be pulling the strings on Aardus the puppet-vamp. What about this phrase? Anyone heard of an 'ivory retreat?' Western Europe's rim could be anywhere in Eastern Europe or Asia—that's helpful. Search all or everyone's doomed. Nice, add a little pressure. Like I wasn't going to follow up on any lead. Are you sure you remembered this right Hunt?"

"Believe me Potter, I had the phrase burned into my memory. That's exactly what he said.

Harry stared at the words for a minute. "Wait. We're assuming he is trying to resist some sort of order or command, right? Well, he must be trying to tell us something without saying it right out. What if we rearrange the words like this?" With a swish of his wand, the words reformed themselves into:

'Seek doom of everyone's ivory rim. Retreat nightly over Europe's western refuse. Search all times. Hurry. Confirm.'

"Look for the destruction of everyone's white tire. Go home every night over western Europe's trashheap. Look all day, around the clock and hurry up. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," finished Harry disgustedly.

Harry tried again and reformed the words to say:

'Confirm nightly times of western retreat. Seek Europe's ivory over everyone's rim. Refuse all, doom search. Hurry.

"That makes even less sense," snorted Harry angrily.

Luna stood up and stepped near Harry, gazing thoughtfully with her head tilted. With a swish of her wand, she rearranged the words to their original configuration. "What if we use just the first letters of each word, like this?"

'Seek. Ivory retreat of nightly times over western Europe's rim. Search all. Refuse, confirm everyone's doom. Hurry.'

became

'siron tower sarcedh'

"Siron tower sarcedh?" asked Harry. "But what if we don't use the initials of the first and last word?" He waved his wand and a new set of words appeared.

'Seek iron tower. Sarced. Hurry."

"Iron tower, iron tower. I know I've heard of that before. It's right on the tip of my tongue…"

"I believe it's a mythical stronghold of a very powerful vampire, rumored to be somewhere in Eastern Europe," suggested Dumbledore.

"Sarced, sarced. That doesn't sound English. Could it be a word in a different language?"

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and an enormous tome appeared in his lap. He leafed through it quickly and then spoke. "Sarcaed is vampiric for blood. Maybe sarced is an older form of the word."

Harry stood and began to pace. "Seek Iron Tower…vampires…sarced…My pendant wouldn't work. Maybe sarced is the password to get by the defensive wards. Azkaban had one, maybe this iron tower does as well. Any chance you can narrow down the search for this iron tower Professor?"

Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, "I believe it was in either "_Vampiric Myths and Lore, _or _Staking Out Europe: The Wars of Vampire Extermination. _I don't recall which one for…_"_

Harry had already disappeared and five minutes later reappeared carrying ten very heavy books. He handed the top one to Dumbledore and took the second one for himself. By way of explanation he said, "All of these were on the same shelf so I thought I'd bring them along just in case."

Dumbledore looked at the book he was holding and commented, "These aren't from the school library, where did you get them?"

Luna traced a large, decorative M on the spine of one and looked at Harry. "What does the M stand for, Harry?"

"Well, it might stand for Malfoy, but if you really want to help, why don't you open the book instead of worrying about where they might have come from."

Neville, Ginny, and Ron grabbed a book each, Harry passed one to Samuel, who sat up to look at it, and Luna passed out books to Minerva, Hagrid, and Remus.

Half an hour later, Dumbledore announced with satisfaction"Ha! I've found it. I knew it was in _Staking Out Europe._ Listen.

Lord Maclav, an influential Bulgarian prince of the ninth century, avoided the fate of most of his army when he fled westward from opposing Bulgarian armies. Maclav and his surviving followers refused to convert to Christianity or accept the rule of the Byzantine emperor and were driven from their ancestral lands. Maclav and his followers continued to skirmish with both Bulgarian and Byzantine troops for nearly thirty years, before they were trapped near their mountain castle deep in the Rhodope mountains. After a siege that lasted nearly seven months, the victorious Bulgarians finally penetrated the defenses only to find an army of bloodless corpses guarding the walls. In horror, they set fire to the entire castle. The entire complex, with the exception of one tower, which the horrified soldiers named the _Iron Tower_, was razed to the ground. This cursed tower would neither burn nor open its doors to them despite their best attempts. The victorious army then left, but was struck down by a horrible pestilence on its return march home. There were only three survivors who returned to the capital of Byzantium, and they lived only long enough to make their report. Neither the _Iron Tower _nor Lord Maclav were ever seen again, though some wizard historians argue that some of his descendents fled northward over the Carpathian mountains into Transylvania and helped form the infamous Dracul clan and may have influenced its most notorious member, Vlad Dracul, the prince and terror of Wallachia during the fifteenth century."

Dumbledore carefully closed the book as everyone watched quietly.

"Maclav, Dracul, Iron Tower, Bulgaria…what have we stumbled into?" muttered Harry as he began pacing. He looked up sharply at Dumbledore. "Do you have any friends in Bulgaria, anyone who might have a clue where I could start looking for this Iron Tower?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head, "Apart from a few professors at Durmstrang, I am afraid I…"

Samuel cut in just then. "I know somebody in Sofiya. It's not too far from the Rhodope and Balkan mountains. If she doesn't know where you can start your search, then nobody will. Her name is Svetlina Gorintov. She has a small shop in Prokhov Alley and…"

"And we'll help you find her Harry," added Remus. "I'll bring three of my best Aurors…"

"And I'll talk to Charlie and Bill and the twins, I'm sure they'd be willing to help as well," said Ron. "And of course I'm going to go,"

"You most certainly are not," insisted McGonagall.

"Well, you can count me in," stated Ginny.

"None of you are going anywhere," retorted Madame Pomfrey. "You still need more rest here in the hospital ward."

"Obviously, those who are of age will be able to decide for themselves whether to go, those younger than seventeen will not be allowed to accompany us," sighed Dumbledore, glancing at Ginny who was turning red with anger.

Harry just glanced around, looking at the determined looks from his friends and nodded slowly. "Fine. We leave tomorrow at ten. That should give everyone enough time to get their stuff together." Then he turned to leave with the students following him out.

Remus and the other professors left as well, several of them grumbling worriedly about the students as Dumbledore sat down and watched Samuel thoughtfully.

Finally, Samuel chuckled bitterly as he turned towards Dumbledore. "You know he's going to be long gone before dawn, don't you?"

"Most likely. There is nothing I can do to stop him once his mind is made up. And being Harry, he will not want to endanger his friends."

"Oh, I think there is more to it than that. He can travel faster and fight easier knowing he doesn't have to worry about anyone else. His fighting abilities are so far beyond those of his friends here…in fact, I'll bet he could take on 95 of the British Aurors right now without a wand and win. Besides, tactically and strategically, it makes sense to go it alone. The Weasley brothers, though they mean well, are not equal partners to him in a fight. And he hasn't fought with Remus or any of the other Aurors, he's not sure how well they would work together. This is a rescue mission, he'll want to go in fast and invisible, find Hermione, and escape as quickly as possible. He can do that best by going alone."

Sighing, Dumbledore asked, "And I suppose I'm simply too old to be of any assistance on a task like this…" Dumbledore tried to keep his tone light, as if he were joking, but the expression on his face indicated that Dumbledore already knew the answer.

"Don't be silly greybeard. You know why he's leaving you behind. You're the most powerful wizard in the world, after him. You both know it. And you both know what the chances are for this to turn out well, despite your attempts to remain optimistic for the sake of everyone else."

Dumbledore's face darkened but he said nothing.

Samuel continued as a note of bitterness crept into his voice. "It's been nearly five days since she was taken by the vampires. If Harry can't save Hermione, you know as well as I do that he'll destroy everything and everyone that had a hand in her death. He knows that he might not survive this mission. And he doesn't want the world's two most powerful wizards dying over it. He'll leave you behind to save the world from the next great threat, not because you're no longer useful."

Dumbledore turned away from Samuel and gazed sadly out the window.

"Now either tell Pomfrey to give me a double strength Pepper Up Potion, or have Snippy make me one. I won't be 100 by the time Potter takes off, but I'll be able to go after him by midday tomorrow."

"Samuel, there is no…"

"Knock it off, old man. I'm not one of your students you can lecture to. Harry might need the extra help and we both know it. If he does get in a fight, he won't be holding anything back. Even if he finds and defeats the vampires who kidnapped Hermione, he may not have enough energy once he's done fighting to help Hermione or get back home. You can't go because you need to stay here to keep the rest of them together." Samuel nodded his head towards the door through which Harry's friends had passed, then grinned and added, "And to keep the rest of the world together in case we don't make it back."

Dumbledore looked back at Samuel and nodded sadly as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Be very careful Samuel. I will bring you some extra potions shortly. Don't worry, I'll brew them myself."

Samuel nodded and leaned back in his bed with a painful grimace, knowing that he would need all the rest he could get before tomorrow.


	35. Ch 35 Through the Valley of Death

Ch 35 Following a Cold Trail

Four days after she had been kidnapped by Aardus and Elysa and imprisoned within the small room with her two guards, Hermione stood shakily for a moment, just to try and stretch out her cramped muscles. She knew she should be hungry, but it was the agony of her dry throat and mouth that bothered her the most. The deprivation of water and the lack of sleep was making it increasingly difficult for her to stay focused and concentrate. The headaches and nausea were getting worse, and she knew that if Harry did not arrive in another day or so, it wouldn't matter—she would die of dehydration or Corlyn would...but she refused to think of that. Neither of her guards had said a word since Elysa had told her Aardus' history and she had been listening with interest to Saldar recount various adventures he had experienced with previous wielders to keep her mind off of her discomfort.

"_Saldar?"_

"_Yes mistress?"_

"_I was wondering about you. You've told me stories and stories about what you've done with other wizards, but I still don't know anything about you, except that you're a very good, solid man, er sword, no, no, I mean, I'm sorry, you know what I mean don't you?"_

"_Of course mistress…Do not worry about…"_

"_What about your family Saldar? Were they like you?"_

"_Ahh. My family. Well, that is quite a different story…"_

"_I'm sorry Saldar. I didn't mean to pry," _she explained, sensing the pain and anger in his tone of voice.

"_Give it no mind mistress. I do not mind telling thee the story, though it still causes me great pain to remember it._

_I was nothing like my father. Unlike him I believed that purity of blood did not matter. We had many angry discussions concerning his ideas. His insistence upon maintaining what he called blood purity not only shattered our family, but also broke his friendship with those he had worked with to found the great school of Hogwarts."_

It was a sign of Hermione's growing exhaustion that it took her several moments to realize who he was talking about.

"_My father and those who thought like him were driven from Scotland for years, their ideas were unpopular and rejected—for a time. I had left my home village and moved south, away from his tainted legacy. I had settled down with a beautiful Muggle woman, the daughter of a wealthy cloth trader, and together we had a beautiful daughter. We were anxiously awaiting another child when my father found us._

_He was enraged that his son would dilute the purity of his blood. Our hot words escalated into blows and then into spells. Two of his followers were killed before my family and I were captured. He then killed my wife, my daughter, and my unborn child before my eyes, thinking to break me and bend me to his will. He then performed the ceremony that transferred my soul from a mortal, living body to that of the weapon you now wield._

_In his pride and arrogance, he forgot that I still had the power to choose to serve whom I would. My father was furious to discover I would not serve him as a weapon, just as I had rejected him as a son. When Godric Gryffindor and the other Founders heard what had befallen my family, they pursued him and his followers but they managed to escape. I hid myself from my father, to his great rage, and allowed myself to be found by Godric. I convinced him to allow me to serve him and his descendents and have done so faithfully ever since. How I longed to help bring about the fall of Voldemort, the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin and banish his legacy forever. Now you understand why I could not be of greater assistance to Master Potter during his trial. Who would have believed the sword-son of Salazar Slytherin?"_

Hermione had slumped back down to the floor during the course of the story and several tears were streaking down her face.

"Do not waste your water," taunted Elysa.

"Shut up Elysa," warned Aardus.

"You cannot save her Aardus. Look at her, she is dying before our eyes. And if she foolishly continues to try and resist, Vespus will break her and get the information he needs and then toss her aside like the human trash she is. And I will personally make sure that her death is a very long, painful one."

"Your fate is not hers to decide Elysa. In fact, I would be more worried about your own fate. She is young, and very beautiful and much more intelligent than you. Once he turns her, the Master will probably realize how worthless you are, how little you contribute, how unstable and unsatisfying you are, and toss _you_ aside like the _chalithu_ you are!" taunted Aardus.

"Never!" she screamed and leaped towards Hermione, her claws outstretched and her fangs bared. Aardus barreled into her, knocking them both into one of the stone walls. Hissing and spitting insults at each other, the two clawed and swung at each other with demonic fury. Aardus slipped behind her and tossed her to the far wall where she rattled the stones from the impact. She charged forward again while Aardus put himself between her and Hermione. As she lunged forward, he grabbed the sword of Godric Gryffindor from his belt and pulled it free of its sheath. Fear flashed in Elysa's eyes for a moment before she recognized the weapon he had drawn.

"The girl's plaything? Surely you jest, Aardus. Perhaps I'll kill her with it once I'm finished with you." She snarled as he stabbed the dagger at her. She easily caught his wrist and turned it aside. He grimaced in pain as they wrestled for control of the dagger. With a quick movement she twisted his wrist and the dagger went flying and then she threw an elbow into his face followed by a clawed hand trying to scratch out one of his eyes. Aardus fell backwards, overwhelmed momentarily by the viciousness of the attack. Screaming in triumph, she pounced on his chest as he fell, pinning one of his arms with her legs while she grabbed the other one and leaned down to rip out his throat with her fangs. As she leaned forward she froze as a slender silver spike exploded from her chest.

One of her clawed hands clutched desperately at the gleaming blade as she looked down in agony. She stared stupidly as the blood on the blade disappeared as soon as it appeared. Aardus looked up with a grim smile on his face at a very pale, shaking Hermione holding the gem encrusted hilt of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. He leaned closer to the shuddering vampire as the rest of her blood was absorbed by the sword. He reached inside her tunic and pulled out a long, slender wand and looked up at Hermione.

"On three, withdraw your sword," he whispered urgently. "One, two, three."

Hermione pulled out her sword and fell to the ground as he plunged Elysa's own wand deep into the gaping hole left by Hermione's sword and snapped off six inches of the end. Elysa fell over on her back and lay still. Then he reached into his own shirt and pulled out another wand and waved it over the broken pieces of Elysa's wand. They took on the appearance of the sword still in Hermione's hand. The broken blade remained in the chest of the rapidly decomposing body of the vampire, and the hilt remained in his own, which he then tossed to the ground.

"Hide your blade again if you wish to keep it," he whispered. "The Master now knows she is dead and will be here in moments." As he spoke, he quickly conjured a glass of water and handed it to Hermione. "Drink it slowly, it will have to last you until Potter arrives. Master will be very upset that I killed her and may not leave me here with you any longer."

Hermione nodded gratefully, unable to form words, and sipped slowly at the cup, trying to swallow it and not throw it right back up. The cool water in her mouth and falling down her throat immediately made her feel a little better, a little more clear headed.

She heard nothing but suddenly the drink disappeared from her hands. When she looked up again, an enraged Corlyn stalked towards Aardus who kneeled before him. "Master, she…"

There was a sharp crack that echoed through the room as Corlyn slapped him hard enough to knock him flying sideways.

"You fools! Neither of you could put aside your petty animosities in order to serve me! Now I have lost one of my most faithful servants. Give me one reason why I should not stake you as well, Aardus."

"There is no good reason to keep me around any longer unless I can still be of service to you Master. Elysa succumbed to the blood lust and would have killed the girl and spoiled all of your carefully laid plans. I had no choice but to kill her, she would not stop and she nearly killed me."

"Tell me Aardus, how did this trinket manage to kill a vampire witch? They can only be destroyed by staking them with their own wand, or with a stake made of the same materials as their own wand. With all of your training as a Dark Hunter, tell me how you failed to detect this property in Miss Granger's dagger!"

"I do not know. It seems as if some of the weapons for hunting dark creatures have improved since my time," he replied.

Corlyn stepped forward threateningly.

"If I have failed you then perhaps it would be best to terminate my service," offered Aardus.

"You would like that too much, I think. I believe I can still make use of several of your skills—for the time being. But do not fail me again Aardus. There are several ways for a vampire to be vanquished, and I know all of the most painful ones."

"Of course Master," replied Aardus deferentially.

"Now," replied Corlyn, turning to the pale and still shaking Hermione still collapsed on the ground, "I believe I have been negligent as a host and I apologize. I have failed to inform you of the coming activities we are planning to celebrate your arrival here Miss Granger. At midnight tonight, you will be reborn into a new life. But before then, we will finish our discussion of Atlantis and you will tell me everything I wish to know."

He waited silently for several minutes in which Hermione just stared back at him angrily, but very tiredly.

He chuckled, a deep, cold sound utterly lacking in true joy or mirth. "I thought as much. I am afraid you are not looking very well Miss Granger. Perhaps a bit of exercise would do you some good."

He then turned towards Aardus. "When the sun sets in two hours time, you will bring Miss Granger outside for a leisurely jog around the grounds. I will accompany you both. Come Aardus, I have another task for you right now. We will talk later, Miss Granger."

As they left, Hermione's head sunk forward on her chest and her shoulders shook, but she cried no more tears. "_Please hurry Harry. I can't last much longer."_

Very early the next morning, the wind screaming past his ears and his robes fluttering behind him, Harry shot through the air like a missile. Once again, Harry silently thanked Sirius' foresight in providing a warming charm for his motorcycle. He grinned as he shifted the thundering bike, increasing its speed even more. "_Leave it to Sirius to build a bike with ten gears_," he grinned. Suddenly the tunnel was plunged back into near complete darkness, the only light was a series of evenly spaced white bulbs that appeared as a nearly solid white line alongside the metal tracks.

Flying invisible and faster than the speeding train that linked England and France together under the English Channel, Harry had been racing ahead of the early morning express headed to the Continent, using its light to fly down the tunnel. He didn't really need to, but he was feeling reckless and the sheer thrill of leading the train down the tunnel gave him something to focus on besides his growing fear for Hermione. "_But where did the train go?"_

As his eyes adjusted to the near darkness, he thought again about the maps he had examined earlier at the station. There were three tunnels that extended under the Channel, a maintenance tunnel and two train tunnels. There were a series of exchanges that allowed the trains to switch tracks if there was a problem or work being done on one of the tracks, or if another train needed to…

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of light in the distance that quickly grew brighter. He glanced in vain along the sides, hoping to find another crossover tunnel or a gap where he could tuck himself and his motorcycle while the train passed. But he was flying too fast to find one and hide and the train was nearly on top of him. He could always ditch the motorcycle, but he dismissed that thought as soon as it crossed his mind. Suddenly he was very glad that he and Ron had snuck out several times to test out his bike. He jerked the handlebars up and then leaned hard to the left. There was a metallic clang and then a loud roar as the train and Harry's bike passed each other at more than five hundred miles an hour. A few seconds later, Harry's bike was shuddering and his right leg felt like it was on fire before he dove back down towards the tunnel and straightened out. Somehow, he had managed to avoid getting ground into hamburger since there had barely been enough space between the top of the train and the tunnel ceiling. However, he had clipped something hanging from the ceiling and Harry was afraid to check out the damage to the side of his bike and his leg. Hoping that would be the last train headed to England for a while, he sped on through the tunnel.

"He's gone!" roared Ron angrily. He stomped down the stairs into the Common room and out through the portrait door. A few minutes later he was shouting at the statue in front of Dumbledore's office. After a few minutes he was joined by a grumpy looking Professor McGonagall.

"What is wrong Mr. Weasley?"

"He's gone Professor. Harry's already left."

Her mouth rounded in surprise and she quickly gave the password. "Follow me," she insisted and walked swiftly up the stairs.

When they stepped inside, they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He raised his eyebrows and simply asked, "So he is gone then?"

McGonagall nodded and then asked, "You already knew?"

"Samuel and I feared he would leave on his own."

McGonagall pursed her lips and moved over to a large panel hanging on the wall. She tapped it with her wand and said, "_Mapus revelo." _ A large, three dimensional map of Hogwarts, similar to the Marauder's Map, appeared, complete with names and images of students walking around while Ron watched in amazement.

"But I already said he's not here..."

"I was listening earlier, Mr. Weasley," snapped an irritable McGonagall. She tapped the map with her wand and said, "_Mostrad Sirius motorcycle."_

Dumbledore stepped nearer as the map changed to a flat map of the British isles with a blinking green motorcycle moving southwest towards France. "What did you do Minerva?" he asked.

"Harry's Firebolt has a special feature that allows it to be tracked if it is ever lost or stolen. I convinced the broommaker to teach me the wand movements to track Harry's Firebolt. I insisted on putting a similar spell on Harry's motorcycle before he received it on his birthday."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "How very Slytherin of you Minerva…"

McGonagall wasn't listening to him. She was looking intently at the glowing green motorcycle and frowned. "He hasn't gone too far. Remus and the Aurors should be able to catch up with him easily in France with a portkey."

"I will inform them."

Ten minutes later, Remus, several Aurors, and Ron's older brothers and father were in Dumbledore's office.

Ron turned from the arguing adults to look again at the wonderful map. And then he noticed something odd. "Uhh, Professor McGonagall? What's wrong with this map?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with…" and then she stopped as she realized that the green motorcycle indicating Harry's position was heading back to England. "What? I don't understand why he would be…"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Harry's not headed back to England. The Chunnel train is. I'm willing to bet Harry discovered the tracking charm device and attached it to a returning train." He looked up at the confused group and explained about the Muggle train. "Harry's already in France if not farther. If you really want to find him and try to help him, we're going to need Samuel."

"Albus, he's still recovering in the hospital ward. There is no way he could possibly…" protested McGonagall.

"Good morning, ma'am," bowed Samuel with a grin as he entered the room. "I hate to disagree with you, but…"

McGonagall's eyes flashed dangerously. "Samuel, you should be…"

"I've got a student who's skipping his Auror classes and I intend to bring him back. There's also the matter of a missing witch and the vampire that took her that needs to be dealt with. And that's that," finished Samuel, staring steadily at the older witch.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey burst into the room. "Mr. Hunt! I…"

"Don't worry, I signed myself out—I didn't want to bother you…"

"Hmmff…" huffed Pomfrey. "Well, I insist that you allow me to accompany you…"

"I don't need someone mothering over me…" protested Samuel.

"Who said anything about taking care of you? You're old enough to know better than to go running off so quickly after such serious injuries. I am concerned about young Mr. Potter and Miss Granger—we are trying to rescue them, are we not? And I daresay _competent_ medical assistance will doubtless be necessary, at least for Mr. Potter…"

"Fine then," grumbled Samuel. "Now unless there are any other objections, Pomfrey, Remus and I need to get to Bulgaria."

"I think we'll be able to manage on our own—you appear to still be recovering from…" protested one of the Aurors standing next to Remus.

"No offense, but I've trained him myself and you're not going to find him without my help." Glancing at Remus, he asked, "If you're ready to go Moony, leave the Three Musketeers behind and let's get on with it. And thanks for the offer Arthur—the boys play a mean game of Quidditch—but this is serious stuff. You and the boys would be better off staying here."

"We're not boys," insisted several of the Weasleys.

"I've been training dragons in Romania for over five years now…"

"I've been breaking curses for Gringott's in Egypt and England…"

"We've faced worse at the last battle with Voldemort!"

"They're my best friends!" roared Ron. "You're not leaving me behind! Besides, you're letting her go!" he added, pointing at Pomfrey.

"Three Musketeers! Was he talking about us?" asked one of the Aurors in brown robes.

"I speak eighty-two different languages, including the major dialects of Eastern Europe," hissed Lupin's assistant, "and I can take care of myself."

Neither Lupin, Arthur, nor the black robed Auror spoke, but just watched quietly for a moment.

Samuel waved his hands in exasperation. "I don't have time for this. Potter's probably already in Sofiya by now…Once Remus, Pomfrey, and I portkey there, we won't have time to babysit the rest of you…"

More angry denials filled the air.

"Samuel, you just can't portkey into another country without going through the proper channels. We need to…"

"We don't have time for a bunch of bureaucratic red tape," grated Samuel angrily.

"Not all of us can bend and break the laws when we find them inconvenient," snapped Arthur. "There is nothing I want right now more than for Harry and Hermione to be brought home safely. And I assure you that I will do everything possible in order to do just that…"

"But…" started Samuel.

"Just be quiet and listen for a minute. I will speak personally with the Bulgarian minister and make sure there are no problems regarding an international portkey. But I will need about an hour to put everything in order Samuel. You will need to wait at least that long. And I will allow everyone here that wants to go help find Harry and Hermione to do so if they wish. I have a feeling they would go one way or another. You can either work with them or ignore them Samuel. But they will probably be going whether you like it or not."

Samuel glared at him, but Arthur quietly stood his ground without flinching. "Fine! But I'm not going to be responsible if anything happens to them. We're chasing some nasty vamps and there's a good chance there are more than just two of them—I can't guarantee everyone is coming home in one piece."

"We're not asking you to do that Samuel. Now I've got to make a few calls. For all of you who wish to go, I'll be back in an hour with the portkey."

There was chanting all around her, but she couldn't make any sense of it. When she opened her eyes, the pale faces and dark clothing seemed to swim in front of her eyes. She didn't know what was going on. "_Where was she? Who was she? What was going on? Why was she sitting here on this…"_

"_Mistress, mistress. I am here for thee. Calm down, I can aid thee."_

"_Who?"_

"_I am thy servant Saldar, Mistress."_

"_Saldar. Harry. Aardus. Corlyn-Primus-Vespus. And I'm Hermione, caught in the middle of all this." _Her memories of the nightmare from last night quickly came back. Only they were no dream, they were all too terribly real.

Vespus, true to his word, had met her and Aardus outside of the castle just after dusk the night before and had proceeded to run her into the ground. After forty-five minutes, her body had simply collapsed, completely exhausted from lack of sleep and nourishment for nearly four days straight. She could remember Saldar talking to her constantly, trying to help her, but her body was physically worn out. Her impressive willpower could simply force nothing more out of it. And mentally, she was nearly exhausted as well. She would have collapsed long before then if it hadn't been for Saldar's help.

Aardus had then carried her back into the castle following Vespus. Hermione was placed in a comfortable chair and Vespus sat himself comfortably across from her.

"Come my dear, there is no need to fight so hard to conceal the secrets of Atlantis. I simply must know what you have learned." Again his eyes bored into hers and she again felt powerless to turn away. In growing fear and shame, she realized that he was easily pushing aside her mental defenses as well. He was right, it was only a matter of time before he discovered everything he wanted to know.

With a final scream of frustration and anger, she managed to choke out through her dry, swollen throat. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know of Atlantis." She would tell him what he wanted, but she would do it on her own terms. She would not have all of her secrets stripped from her by force if she could help it. And maybe she could still conceal a few things.

Vespus leaned back and smiled. "Excellent. I knew you would come around eventually. Here, have a sip of this. It will ease the pain in your throat."

Hermione eagerly grabbed the goblet he placed before her with shaking hands and tried to drink the liquid slowly so as not to upset her stomach. The cool liquid splashed down her throat and she immediately felt better and more coherent.

"I'll answer your questions now," she replied, handing back the goblet.

"Tell me what you discovered within the Great Library about Atlantis."

Suddenly Hermione chuckled. "If you're looking for Atlantis or the orb, I'm afraid you're going to be pretty disappointed. None of the sources made any mention of where either is located. You could search hundreds of square miles under the ocean and still never find it. Besides, it's probably unplottable and untraceable. You'll never find it."

Vespus smiled coldly. "Perhaps I can be a better judge of that than you. Tell me what you found."

Hermione began reciting for him the _Lament of Luthior. _She had intended to leave out several of the stanzas that mentioned specific place names and the one that mentioned the portals, but under his compelling gaze found that she included them as well.

"And what else?"

Hermione watched him angrily for a moment before replying. "There was a piece of a prophecy, but you already know it. You and Quintus have discussed it."

Something flashed in his eyes, but Hermione was unable to determine what it was for sure.

"I would like to hear it anyways," he said softly.

"Fine," she snapped. "Part of it was missing, but here is what the surviving piece said:

_A queen of death will arise to destroy the old world_

_The dark queen will bring to pass a new world_

_And shatter the old world_

I have no idea what it means."

She thought he would be disappointed, instead, he seemed ecstatic. He clapped his hands and laughed in triumph.

"Those fools! Those idiots! For centuries we have misunderstood three simple lines!" He tipped his head back and roared with laughter.

"The prophecy is true, I knew it! But it requires a _Dark Queen_ to fulfill it! Not a Muggle vampire or even a vampire witch but one with the potential to become a true Dark Queen. Well, that certainly changes a few things." Vespus turned away and sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"Aardus, I am sure you will be pleased to know that you will not be required to turn Miss Granger. I will have to do that myself now. You see, my dear, you have played a very pivotal role up until now. And with the sad loss of my dear Elysa, you will play an even larger role in the prophecy now."

Hermione's stomach turned to ice as her eyes widened in horror. She heard the mental scream of anguish of Aardus, though no trace of emotion crossed his face.

Summoning all of her courage, she tried to defy him again. "What? No! I'll never help you. You'll have to kill me…"

He laughed again. "Aardus, you may leave us." He waited until they were alone before continuing. "Let me tell you the full prophecy that the Eldor have waited for millennia to come to pass.

_After the fall of the mighty dark one_

_Stripped of power, defeated by three alive and dead_

_A queen of death will arise to destroy the old world_

_The dark queen will bring to pass a new world_

_And shatter the old world_

_Though dead, she will die again_

_Brought down by the one who would be her king_

_Betrayed by the scarred one full of turmoil_

_A hero struggling for the light_"

Hermione looked at him, horrified as she tried to understand who the various people in the prophecy might indicate.

"We have always had most of the prophecy, but we lost a crucial piece which you have now so kindly rediscovered for me in the Great Library—we never knew exactly who would be able to bring about the new world we desired. Legends told us that it was a prophecy foretelling the birth of a new world for vampires, and the Eldor have been guessing for centuries at the meaning within those lost verses without luck for centuries, but you have now provided me the key I need to fulfill the prophecy and remake the world. I can never thank you enough, Miss Granger.

Come, we have much to prepare for by tomorrow night. A Dark Queen is not made in a single night, I am afraid. There will be a series of preparatory ceremonies beginning tonight at midnight and finishing tomorrow by midnight. Unfortunately, you will have to remain human for one more day while we prepare you to fulfill your new role as my Dark Queen."

His smile widened once more as he stared at Hermione. "You truly are the one the prophecy speaks of. Once you have turned and your body has adjusted to its new condition, you will help me speak with the surviving Atlanteans and discover one of these portals to their lost homeland. You see, we have always known who they were, but for some strange reason, we have never been able to _persuade_ them to reveal the location of their homeland. But now that I know of the portals, I not only know the correct questions to ask, but with your powers as an Athenian owl, I will be able to gain the final answers I need.

And now that you've confirmed the truth of the prophecy, I know the time is right to fulfill it. Thank you so much. Once we've rediscovered Atlantis and recovered the orb, then together we will destroy the world and make a new one in which the vampires rule—under my guidance of course. Unfortunately, it does not appear that you will actually see this new world, so I will thank you for your help in advance. Come, we have much to do."

Hermione stood up quickly and then collapsed back in the couch as all of her former weakness returned with a vengeance. It seemed the potion in the goblet had only been temporary. Her mind reeled with the implications as anger, fear, anxiety, bitterness, and a host of other feelings washed over her. "_Though dead, she would die again—Vespus was going to make her a Dark Queen and then turn her into a vampire and then somebody—the one who would be her king—Harry would then kill her—but he would never betray her or hurt her—he loved her, but he was deeply scarred and full of turmoil. Noo. NOOO!" _Her mind refused to accept the interpretations she was developing and combined with the effects of the potion, the sleep deprivation, and the lack of food and water for days, Hermione's mind finally simply shut down.

But now she was awake again, but she half-wished she wasn't.

"_Saldar, what are they doing?"_

"_The vampire hath insisted on conducting an ancient ceremony to prepare you to become his Queen. Apparently he believes that thou wilt fulfill a prophecy speaking of a Dark Queen and he is trying to bring that to pass._

"_But I am the Queen of the prophecy, it seems very clear…"_

"_I did not find it so clear, Mistress. I know thee and I refuse to believe that thou wouldst ever do anything that prophecy claims the Dark Queen shall do."_

"_But what if I am?"_

"_I assure thee Mistress, thou are not the Dark Queen."_

"_It's too big a risk, we can't take the chance."_

"_Mistress."_

"_Listen to me Saldar. If Harry doesn't arrive before they turn me into a…before they turn me tonight, promise me that when he does come you'll tell him something for me."_

"_Of course Mistress."_

"_Tell him that I love him and that I always will. And tell him that if he loves me, he will destroy me along with the other vampires."_

"_Mistress, I cannot."_

"_Just do it Saldar, please don't argue with me, I don't have the energy."_

"_Please don't give up Mistress. He will come for you."_

"_I know. I'm not giving up. But we have to be realistic. I would rather die than destroy the world. Now promise me you'll tell him."_

"_I promise. Now save your strength Mistress. You will need it for later."_

"_I know. Thank you Saldar."_

Harry grimaced as he surveyed the bloody bandage he had made for his leg. When he emerged bloody and battered from the tunnel in France, he had quickly examined both his leg and bike for damage. There were several deep scratches and dents on the right side of his motorbike, and he was now missing a side mirror. His leg had some nasty scrapes but nothing too serious. It burned like hell though. He created another bandage for it and then made sure that the _Concealment_ charm on the bike was set. Finished, he looked up and down the small alley to make sure he was still alone in the city of Sofiya.

Except for the one brief stop in France, he had flown nonstop to Sofiya, mostly over various snowcapped mountain ranges. A portkey would have been much faster, but he hadn't had time to do the necessary research to create a safe landing site for the portkey. Satisfied that he was not being observed, Harry raised his wand and whispered "_Lumos."_

There was a loud bang and then a dark haired witch leaned out of a dusty blue bus and said something unintelligible. Harry repeated one of the three words in Bulgarian he knew. "Prokhov alley. Prokhov," and handed her a fistful of coins. He walked past without another word and sat down in the second seat from the front, ignoring the stares and muttered whispers from several other curious passengers. Twenty minutes later, his stomach nearly sick with the constant starts and stops, the witch turned to him and spoke. Seeing his lack of reaction, she repeated herself and pointed towards the door. Harry stood and nodded, then stepped off the bus into a dark, grimy street.

He looked up and down the street, but the few faces that glanced his way did not look very friendly. He looked around for numbers or a street sign, but saw nothing. He stepped forward to speak to one of the people on the street when he heard a cry from behind him, down a small alley. Nobody on the street seemed to hear the cries, or if they did, they didn't seem to care. Impatient to find Samuel's contact, Harry took a step forward and then turned back to the noise. He cloaked himself with invisibility as soon as he turned the corner and moved silently towards the source of commotion.

Two large men appeared to have cornered a small, thin lady who was screaming, but not very loudly. One of the men had one of his huge hands wrapped around her throat and had the other raised, as if he was about to strike her. Without even thinking, Harry hit him in the back with a full body bind. The other man turned and cast a vicious crippling hex at him while he rolled easily to his left. Harry disarmed him and then stunned him as well. Harry turned to the fragile looking women and barely managed to teleport behind her away from the paralyzing curse she sent his way. He sent her wand flying and was about to stun her as well when she said quietly but very forcefully, "I have seen enough."

She turned to look at him as Harry kept his wand aimed carefully at her.

"Yes, power and speed will take you far, young padwi. But control and wisdom may allow you to live. Yes, yes, you will need all four if you are to survive this journey," she cackled. "Come, young padwi, follow me."

"You speak English? Who are you? And why did you attack me?"

The old crone looked up at him and replied. "I am the one you seek. Now come, there is little time." She turned away and summoned her wand to her hand. She then awoke the two men who had been attacking her and waved them away with a flick of her wrist. Turning back to an astonished Harry, she repeated, "Come," and beckoned with a bony forefinger.

His wand still out, Harry followed warily, his eyes darting everywhere as he followed the witch down the dingy, slush filled alley.

She stopped at a tiny black door with a weatherbeaten sign hanging over a set of stairs leading down. Harry glanced at it but could make nothing of the letters, but the crystal ball held in a human hand seemed to indicate what sort of shop it might be. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm not sure who you are or who you think I'm looking for, but I need to find a witch named Svetlina Gorintov at a shop in Prokhov alley as quickly as possible. If you could just point me in the right direction, I'd be very…"

The witch cackled again. "So like the tall dark murdpa you are. No time for talk—just want to know and to do. He is coming too, but he and the red ones will be too late. They will not be able to help you on your quest, padwi."

"My quest? How do you know of my quest? Are you Svetlina?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I am known by that name to some," she replied mysteriously. "Now come."

Harry followed her down the stairs cautiously. She opened the door into a dark, crowded little room with a large, intricately carved table and a large crystal ball sitting in the center, held in place by a beautifully carved dragonclaw emerging from the table. Harry's eyes ran quickly over the markings etched into the table surface and realized he recognized only a few of them. He saw some hieroglyphics and what appeared to be northern runes as well as a few symbols he remembered from Hermione's Arithmancy homework. But the crystal orb in the center was the most compelling feature in the room. It seemed to give off a dim glow and though he stared at it intently, the constantly shifting images seemed to defy definition or identification. It was like trying to watch a movie out of the corner of his eye. He tore his eyes away from the globe and looked back at the witch who had been watching him intently.

She smiled, revealing several missing teeth, and said, "Such tremendous potential, yes, if you live long enough to learn to control it. I can see why the task is yours…"

"What task are you talking about? What do you know of me? How did you know I was coming?"

"Have you never heard of Divination, of the art of seeing the future?" she asked with an odd expression on her face. "Oh but of course you have. And like so many, you have seen it practiced poorly." She laughed again before continuing.

"Think of the future as a large, beautiful tree standing alone in a large meadow. This meadow, in turn, is surrounded by hills and mountains. From a great distance, you can see this magnificent tree, if you have the vision and you are standing upon one of the mountains. But as you travel to the tree, you frequently lose sight of it. This does not mean that the tree no longer exists or that it has changed. And the tree is not affected by the fact that your traveling companions cannot see it for themselves. And occasionally on the journey, you do catch sight of the beautiful tree again. But as you journey, you realize that there are many paths to reach the tree, some shorter, some longer, but the trail you take to the tree does not affect the tree itself."

"Unless you happen to be a logger searching for wood to cut. I've had plenty of experience with prophecies and quite frankly, I'm sick of them."

"Ah, there was a prophecy about you and Voldemort then. That is not very surprising."

Harry looked slightly shocked and then replied heatedly. "Yeah, there was. And don't try and tell me it didn't matter whether I fulfilled it or he did. Because it did. If he had gotten to the tree first, there would have been no tree left, no green field, and no hills or mountains either. There would have been no future, just death and destruction."

"But he did not reach it first. And there was still death and destruction, including the field, the forest, the lake, as well as many…"

Harry stood up angrily. "I don't really have time for these silly riddles. I am nothing like Voldemort! Now if you know something about vampires or the Iron Tower, just tell me. Otherwise, I'll have to…"

"You'll do what young padwi? You don't even speak Bulgarian. Do you know anybody else in this country who can help you find her?"

"So you do know! Why are we wasting time! You know that every moment she is held by them the danger to her grows…"

"I must be certain that you are the one."

"What! The one what!"

"I must be sure that you have the potential to defeat them, or else you may make the situation worse."

"I don't understand—how could the situation get any worse?"

"Think of me as a guardian of the tree."

"So you get to decide who gets to travel towards the tree?"

"Exactly," finished the witch, smiling.

"And who gave you this right? Why do you get to decide who has a chance and who doesn't?"

"I was given a power to sometimes see the future. With that power comes a heavy responsibility to try and create the best future possible."

"I thought you said it didn't matter who got to the tree first?" snapped a frustrated Harry.

"I never said that. And you don't believe it either. I simply try to make sure that the best traveler reaches the tree."

"And who appointed you to judge the rest of…"

"Who gave you the power you have? Who gave you the authority to use it as you have? Who forced you to take the oath you share with your beloved, young padwi?"

Harry's jaw dropped in shock as the witch continued. "I see much in that beautiful crystal orb padwi. I see much I wish I could forget. But I cannot forget it nor can I ignore it. So I try to use what little power I have to make sure that those who reach the tree and will shape the future are good people and up to the task. I am not perfect nor infallible—I am a mere mortal like yourself and subject to mistakes. But I do the best that I can with what power I have. As do you young padwi."

Harry stood still for a moment, thinking about what she said and then replied. "I am deeply sorry if I have offended you. I apologize for my earlier rudeness. Is there anything you can tell me about the Iron Tower or the vampires there that will help me find Hermione?"

"There is little that is known for certain. The Iron Tower was the last stronghold of the Maclavs to fall to the Christian forces in the ninth century. Legends say that it lies southwest of Sofiya, in the heart of the Rhodope mountains. About fifty miles southwest of here is a cursed region, most magical creatures shun it. Every year there are hikers and campers, and sometimes farmers that go missing in the same area. I believe the Iron Tower lies somewhere within that region guarded and concealed by an ancient, unbreakable ward."

"I may have the password to slip through the defenses. One of the vampires that kidnapped Hermione said '_Sarced.' _Apparently it might be…"

The old witch nodded as she interrupted. "Their word for blood."

"Can you show me on a map where this cursed area lies?"

She smiled again. "I can do better than that. Sit and look into the globe."

He sat while she settled herself across from him and put her hands on either side of the crystal ball. She closed her eyes and whispered something softly. A light flared within the globe and he focused intently on the beautiful forests and steep mountains that suddenly appeared within his vision. Then the view shifted, almost as if he were flying over the terrain and then everything disappeared within a deep gray mist.

"What happened?"

She opened her eyes and looked steadily at him. "The mists conceal the accursed region. I cannot see more than that."

Harry nodded and moved to stand up and then paused, looking back at her. "Do you know anything of Atlantis?"

She tilted her head and then replied softly, "Probably less than you. But your real question is whether her kidnapping is somehow related to your quest for Atlantis. The answer is yes, but I do not know how or why. I am sorry I cannot tell you more."

Harry stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she had said. "Is there anything else you can tell me about the vampires I might find there?"

"I am sorry, that is not my specialty. I am sure you have been much better trained in that art than I," she explained as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't exactly call fighting Dark wizards and creatures an art…" muttered Harry.

"The only advice I can give you padwi is to not fear to do what is necessary when the time comes."

"You couldn't be any more specific than that, I suppose," sighed Harry in exasperation.

"Again, I am sorry. I catch glimpses of the future, and sometimes alternate futures, but that does not mean I always understand the future."

"Well, thanks for the help. I do appreciate your assistance." Harry stood up and began to move away from the table.

"Before you leave, why don't you let me help you with that leg. And you should have a proper meal before you go."

"Thank you again, but each moment I delay is one moment longer that Hermione is…"

"Of course, but you will be of no use to her if you're wounded and weak from hunger when you arrive. When was the last time you slept?"

"Four, maybe five days? I don't know. I've taken a few naps. Don't worry, I'm fine. Now I must be going…"

But the witch had already raised her wand and cast a soothing healing spell on his leg. She then stepped over to a cupboard and pulled out several sandwiches that were already made. When Harry raised his eyebrows, she simply replied, "I knew you were coming of course. And young men are always hungry padwi."

Harry thanked her again and tucked the sandwiches into his pouch before he disappeared from sight.

"Good luck young padwi. Septimus and the murdpa have trained you well. I pray that it is enough."

Harry reappeared on the peak of one of the mountains he had seen in the crystal ball and pulled his cloak closer around him in the chilly air. He saw no mists of darkness or shadow, only a clear view across a beautiful valley to another set of mountains. He said in a loud, firm voice, "_Sarced!"_

Nothing happened. Confused, he found a ledge of rock and sat down to eat one of the sandwiches why he tried to think about how to tackle this new problem.

"_It has to be related to some sort of Concealment or anti-Plotting charm like the Black mansion or Azkaban, only probably older. But why didn't the password work? Either it's not the right password, or there is a certain area I have to be in for it to work." _Harry sighed. _"This might take a while to find and I don't have time for this." _ He sighed heavily, trying to maintain control of his extremely short temper._ "At least it's a beautiful day for flying."_

He finished his sandwich and pulled his Firebolt from his pouch, which was much more agile and maneuverable than the motorcycle. He then soared into the cold air and began flying along the perimeter of the valley, softly whispering the password and trying to sense any source of magic in the air, and ignoring the nearly freezing conditions.

A very grumpy Samuel let go of the hoola hoop Dumbledore had made into a portkey as he and the others looked around the large hall. A wizard dressed in dark grey robes with several gold and several medallions hanging from his neck approached them with his arms wide in greeting. Remus stepped forward to greet him with Megan by his side ready to translate.

"Welcome to Bulgaria. I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances. I am the Assistant Minister of Magic. Minister Brubakai and I have spoken with Minister Weasley and we are ready to assist you whatever way we are able. Please, come, would you like some refreshments?" he stated in a thick English accent.

"Thanks all the same, but we just need to visit an old friend who might have some information for us," said Samuel in Bulgarian, quickly hiding his anger and frustration behind a diplomatic mask.

"Of course, I will arrange transportation myself. Where do you need to go?"

Samuel hesitated for just a moment. "Ah, well thank you again, but my friend tends to move around quite a bit. I will probably have to stop by another old friend of ours in order to find him."

The minister listened carefully and then nodded. "I understand." Then his eyes narrowed in recognition as he studied Samuel more closely. "Welcome back to Bulgaria, Mr. Stewart. I hope this visit is as successful as your last. Mr. Lupin and company, I leave you in excellent hands. If there is anything else my government can do for you, please contact me immediately. Good day." He then turned and walked away.

Remus turned and whispered to Samuel, "What on earth was that about, Stewart?"

"I was here a few years ago and helped the Ministry track down a group of assassins trying to topple their government. Long story. I didn't know Murniv was the new Assistant Minister—I probably could have gotten the portkey in ten minutes. Come on, let's go."

The three Aurors followed Remus and Samuel, and were in turn followed by the five Weasley boys, Malfoy, Snape, Hagrid, and Madame Pomfrey. Samuel glanced back at the large group and again muttered several curses involving them and Dumbledore as he walked out the front doors of the Minister's home. In the street, he held his wand and muttered "_Lumos." _

When the blue bus arrived, he told everyone to get on but held back Megan by the arm.

"Ask her if she's taken anyone to Prokhov Alley today."

"But you can…"

"Just do it."

She asked the witch the question and Samuel smiled grimly when she nodded her head in fear. "How long ago?"

"She said about three hours ago. She said the boy didn't say much, and she tried to warn him about going there, but he wouldn't listen."

Samuel waved his hand dismissively. "Tell her it's fine. The boy will be fine."

"Why didn't you just translate? And why was she so frightened Mr. Hunt?"

Samuel turned and looked at Megan for a moment. "The fewer who know the full extent of your abilities, the better. And Prokhov Alley has a terrible reputation. It's ten times worse than Knockturn Alley." He grinned when she simply nodded and found a seat while Samuel remained standing, watching the progress of the bus. "_Three hours. We're close, but not close enough."_

Forty minutes later, they arrived a block away from Prokhov Alley which was as close as the bus driver would go. Samuel led the large group out and around the corner into the alley. At the top of the stairs, he snapped, "Stay here for a minute and look sharp. This is a bad neighborhood." He then went down the stairs and pounded loudly on the door. There was nothing. He pounded again. Again there was no response. He swore and banged the door so hard the hinges rattled. "Open up you old hag! I know you're in there!"

"Is that my sweet little murdpa come back for a visit?" came a voice laced with humor.

"Open this door or I'm going to kick it in!" roared Samuel.

The tiny old witch opened the door slowly and peered out. "Why come in, come in. It's been ages since I've had this much company. Most people seem to be afraid of the neighbors. Ha ha ha!" She looked from her small door up at Hagrid's large frame and shook her head doubtfully. "You may stay outside if you wish, gigbo. I doubt anybody will bother you here." Hagrid nodded in agreement.

Samuel entered muttering under his breath while the rest filed in as well into a very large, brightly lit room with a number of seats and a large table filled with food.

"Come, come. Have a bite to eat while we visit. It's a pleasure to meet so many of my little murdpa's friends."

"They're not my friends, crone. Where is he?"

"Who dearie? You'll have to speak up, I'm afraid I'm going a bit deaf in my left ear."

"You heard me. I don't know what silly little nickname you've give him, but we're after the boy wizard who came here earlier."

"Samuel, there really is no need to antagonize her like this," whispered Remus.

"You don't know her like I do," hissed Samuel.

"Oh, it is nice to get a polite visitor for a change. Here, madga, have a seat. Help yourself. I hope the last moon wasn't too painful."

She seemed oblivious to Lupin's startled expression.

"Ah, another madga," she exclaimed, looking at Ron. "But there's something different about you, isn't there? You're not really a madga any longer, are you? More like a cadmo, like your twin brothers here."

It was Ron, Fred, and George's turn to stare at her in astonishment.

"And two from the cave of snippis. But you're really not like snippis, are you? More like quosnippis," she chuckled.

"And of course, the three bidma—what's your word for them?"

"You know what they're called witch. Now if you're done with your little game," warned Samuel.

"And last but not least, my two young beautiful parrati. Here, have something sweet to drink, not that nasty polyjuice. Why do you hide your beautiful faces? Come, set aside that old crow mask and the Invisibility cloak. Come, reveal your true forms." Pointing at Madame Pomfrey, she added, "Reveal to us your courage my little red haired parrati." Turning to look just over Pomfrey's shoulder, she said "And show us your intellect my golden haired parrati." Pomfrey's form shimmered for a moment, and then a slightly nervous but defiant Ginny appeared as a surprised Luna pulled back the Invisibility Cloak to the stunned and angry faces around them.

Ron exploded first but as he opened his mouth, no words came out.

"Temper, temper my little red cadmo. What's done is done and there is no undoing it. Now come, my little murdpa, I do have something to tell you. You should come as well madga. You seem much nicer and so much smarter than my little murdpa. Come."

She led a fuming Samuel and a very curious Remus into a back room with several chairs and an intricately woven rug on the floor. The door snapped shut and she sat down easily in a thickly padded chair.

"Where is he Svetlina? He is very stubborn and very powerful, but he is all alone. We have to find him," explained Samuel in very controlled tones.

"You cannot help them now," she explained sadly.

"What do you mean? We're only three hours behind him, probably only two by the time you got done chatting with him."

"We can help them Ms. Gorintov, but we need your help. We have a vague idea of where they might be, but if you could point us in the right direction…"

"I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Can not? Or will not?" Samuel rose threateningly. "I'm warning you, do not play your games with us…"

"You believe I enjoy this gift? Do you?" hissed the witch. "Here, let me share it with you. Then decide for yourselves."

With a flourish of her hand, a crystal ball appeared in mid air. Their eyes were drawn to it as a series of images played themselves out within its depths. As the ball darkened once again she spoke in the tense silence. "In the first vision, you and your companions arrive in time to help fight but you end up distracting him. In his attempt to protect you he is distracted but for a single moment and falls before the vampire's strike. In the second he is alone, but he is angry and focused. He is able to avoid the killing blow and continue…"

"But does he survive?" asked a pale Remus. "There were so many of them…"

"I do not know. That is beyond my sight."

Samuel stopped pacing angrily and turned back towards the seated witch. "So we don't know if he survives in either scenario. If we go help him, he may not survive that stab from the vampire. If we don't he may still die from his other wounds or some later attack that we didn't see in your vision. What the hell kind of choice is that?"

"The question you need to answer is whether the young padwi is better off fighting on his own or fighting with the rest of you? You know him better than I. I have made my decision. Now make yours. I will show you what I showed him if you wish—the decision is yours."

After a quick glance at Remus, Samuel whispered, "Show us."

Without a word, she motioned towards the globe and a series of hills and mountains appeared.

"How far is it from here?" asked Remus.

"About fifty miles," she answered softly.

"Well, we better get started then if we're hiking," replied Samuel. "Or will that get us there too soon?"

She shook her head. "If you walk, you will arrive after the main battle. I believe that will be their best chance."

Samuel nodded briskly and turned and left without another word. Remus hesitated a moment as if to speak.

"I am truly sorry, I wish I could be of more help," she explained.

"We are grateful for your assistance. How was Harry doing?"

"The young padwi is very strong, but tiring. He is also very driven. I would enjoy meeting this young roweni he hopes to rescue and is willing to risk so much for. She must be a very special witch."

"They are both very special," replied Remus.

"He is her best hope. He is so full of power and potential. But he is also very angry right now. So much rage and power—he must control them or they will destroy him."

"He will do what must be done. He always has."

"I hope so. For both their sakes."

Remus turned and left. Samuel had already led everyone back out into the street when Svetlina appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Good luck," she called as they headed down the alley. "You'll need it," she whispered to herself.

Harry cursed again as he watched the sun drop lower over the western horizon, barely above the distant mountains. He had been flying all afternoon and still could not find his way past the mists he knew were concealing the tower where Hermione was hid. For the fiftieth time, a paralyzing doubt struck him that perhaps he had been wrong, perhaps he didn't have the password, that maybe he was already too late. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he banished those fears again. Ruthlessly. He would not give up. Ever.

"Sarcad. Sarcad. Sarcad!" he shouted with growing frustration. Suddenly, he saw a huge valley suddenly open up and spread out before him, seeming to push back the smaller valley he had been skirting all afternoon. In the very middle, upon a large, easily defended hill surrounded by thick forest and swirling mists he saw the remaining walls of what had been an enormous castle with a large, round tower rising high from within its impressive fortifications.

"_The Iron Tower! At last! I'm coming Hermione! I'm coming!"_ But his calls went unanswered and he still could not sense her presence. Hovering outside the valley, he mentally checked everything he had brought, making sure he knew where his various items and pieces of equipment were hidden. He quickly disillusioned his Firebolt and transformed a piece of paper in his pocket into a long slender sword which he hung over his shoulder in a scabbard he created for it. He wanted to enter quickly and quietly, and would try to avoid using any spells in case there were detective wards. His only goal was to find Hermione and bring her out safely. Everything ready, he dived down into the darkening valley.

He was skimming speedily over the treetops when he sensed something large behind him. Instinctively he rolled to the right and just dodged the sharp, powerful talons of what appeared to be a small dragon. Then he dodged upward, over the top of another dragonlike form and ducked quickly as it whipped a bony, but very flexible tail at him with a nasty barb on the end.

"_Wyverns!" _his mind screamed as he quickly analyzed the situation. "_Two full grown wyverns—very fast and agile, nasty claws, very powerful beak, and a poisonous tail. This is just what I needed."_

Harry dove down into the trees, confident that he could give them the slip among the heavy branches and limbs of the forest. He weaved among the tall trees for several minutes and then heard a high pitched echoing that seemed to grow louder. Suddenly the air was filled with screeching bats everywhere. Bats with very sharp teeth as they tore through his cloak, his shoulders and upper arms as he tried to protect his face. There were too many to fight and he had no choice but to fly back up out of the forest, hoping they wouldn't follow him there. Unfortunately, they continued to follow him and he sensed the presence of the other two wyverns diving towards him as well.

He cursed under his breath. What were the odds that these kinds of predators would naturally focus on him so much attention? No doubt they were some of the guardians of the Tower. With dismay, he noticed that his broom was slowing down as it got pelted by the swarming bats and he realized there was no way he was going to be able to outmaneuver the diving wyverns. So he disappeared.

He reappeared on the back of the larger wyvern. He could sense its surprise as it arched its head and tried to snap at him with its beak. He didn't have long before the wyvern either bit him or stabbed him with the tail so he reached for his sword quickly and plunged it deep into the wyvern's neck, hoping to sever one of the main arteries. As the bats flocked towards him and the powerful smell of blood, he hoped the scent of the blood pouring from its neck would distract them as he teleported back towards his broom.

Unfortunately, he had gone and reappeared so quickly that the other wyvern had never noticed he was gone. As Harry changed course, he was suddenly hit by the full weight of the wyvern from above. He screamed as one of the talons raked his shoulder, but luckily his sword was still held above him and had stabbed the wyvern in the leg, preventing it from getting a solid hold on Harry. However, the wyvern had hit Harry hard enough to knock him from his broom. The broom sailed on as Harry crashed into the top branches of several trees before thudding into a solid limb a dozen feet below the canopy level. Harry fell through several more light limbs before managing to cling to one limb and recatch his breath after having had it knocked out of him when he hit the limb above. He slowly climbed down the large tree and looked around for his sword. Some of his luck held out, it had landed tip first in a skiff of snow a dozen feet away from the trunk of the tree. As Harry pulled it out from the ground, he saw the burning eyes of the surviving wyvern barely twenty feet away. He looked around for his broom, but it was nowhere to be seen, and considering the speed at which he had been flying, was probably a good mile or two away, wedged in a tree somewhere.

Harry raised his sword and backed up to place the trunk of the tree at his back. The wyvern slowly advanced, limping a bit on one of its legs. Its wide wings were now folded over its back, and it moved forward like a long serpent. It suddenly reared at Harry, its beak snapping to his left while the claws raked to his right. Harry instead dove forward, rolling to his shoulder, and rising to a knee with his sharp blade upraised. He threw himself forward and to the side, opening up the abdomen of the wyvern who was now shrieking in agony as he spun underneath its belly. Harry then rolled to the side and barely managed to avoid being crushed by the flailing wyvern, who was now screaming loudly as it slowly died. Harry would have given it a final death blow, to end its suffering and to shut it up, but the thrashing of the large body was too erratic and dangerous. Instead, he quickly tied several strips of cloth around his bleeding shoulder as he grimaced against the pain. He knew it would be too painful to fly right now, even if he could manage to find his broom without using a spell to find it and summon it and possibly set off some magical defensive wards, so he began jogging northwards across the thin crusts of snow, towards the Tower.

Several hours later, he mounted a small hill and caught another brief glimpse of the Tower. His breath puffed in the chilly air as he quickly surveyed the terrain in front of him. He estimated he had another mile or two of forest, and then it looked like there were a few hills that bordered the plain surrounding the final hill upon which sat the Tower and its protective castle. He glanced up at the waning moon and was glad it provided very little light. Not that his enemies needed much. He checked his watch—about eleven. He figured he should reach the hills just before midnight. He had teleported ahead when he could—he hadn't detected any alarm wards when he had used it fighting the wyverns earlier—but the forest was so thick and the mists had grown so heavy, that it was of very limited use. He suspected the mist, too, acted as a defense in the valley, inhibiting magical transportation by limiting the field of vision needed to teleport or Apparate safely. He could only hope that the fog was lighter in the hills, maybe then he could teleport to the perimeter of the castle and then maybe inside, but he doubted he would have any such luck.

Harry resumed his mile eating jog, trying to conserve some energy in case he needed it and teleporting ahead when he had the chance. Forty minutes later, he believed he was fairly close to the foothills when he heard the first howl, which was quickly joined by several others behind and on either side of him.

Checking his sword and wand, he muttered, "You gotta be kiddin me. The bats and wyverns and magical defensive wards and fog aren't enough? You've gotta have wolves, too?"

Harry picked up the pace and noticed that the howls were increasing in number and decreasing in distance. As he broke through the tree line, he caught movement along both edges of the forest, huge dark forms galloping easily in his direction before the mist thickened again. Harry increased his pace up the nearest hill, praying there would be some sort of rock formation or something to help him with some kind of defense. He didn't want to have to face a circling pack of wolves in either a forest or an open field. Halfway up the hill, he did find an outcropping of bare rock. It was not as high as he would have liked, only about fifteen feet or so, but it would have to do. He turned back towards the forest and looked down the hill to try and get a count of how many wolves he would face and quickly gave up. There were more pairs of gleaming red eyes than he wanted to know. He raised his sword and flexed his shoulder—it had grown stiff in the cold night air, but it would have to do. Maybe if he killed the alpha males who would attack first, the rest would slink off in search of weaker prey. He hoped.

The wolves formed a large half ring around him, moving silently despite the crunchy snow. There would be no escape. Harry continued to weigh the pros and cons of using magic versus the risk of being discovered. He decided to wait a few more minutes and hope that he could drive off the wolves, that they wouldn't be as driven as the wyverns and bats to attack intruders. He knew he was probably just indulging in wishful thinking though. He pulled a couple of small balls from his bag and then rolled them towards the wolves. They then exploded into small balls of flame and rolled around on the grass while several of the wolves danced back.

But in the light, Harry saw several enormous wolves, coal black. "_Vampire mastiffs, along with timber wolves. This just gets better and better."_

Then half a dozen of the largest grey wolves leaped forward at once. Harry whipped out his sword and slashed out, hoping to drive them back. Several did leap back, but two others ducked under to nip at his legs. Harry jumped backwards, then slashed to both sides to drive them back. The wolves attacked again, this time trying to come at him from either side, and Harry slashed furiously to keep them at bay. One of them was hit and went down in front of him rolling away from. The others jumped back and Harry took a step forward to put him out of his misery. As soon as he did so, he realized his mistake as a heavy body fell on him from above. He sensed it at the last moment, and was moving forward and managed to avoid the entire crushing weight as the Vampire mastiff, which was three times the size of a normal wolf, leaped at him and struck him a glancing blow, sending him tumbling down the hill a dozen feet. Harry slowly stood up as the wolves closed the ring around him tightly, completely surrounding him.

Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled out his wand. "_I didn't come this far to be some damn dog's chewtoy!" _thought Harry and muttered "_Gladius," _and then _"Neco flamen." _Then he cast a _Firebrand_ charm on his other sword. Harry stood in the midst of the pack of wolves, one sword glowing white, the other blazing orange. But his green eyes flared even more brightly, as he slowly walked towards two of the largest mastiffs. "Here, doggy, doggy. I've got a little treat for you."

The hillside quickly turned into a chaotic tangle of burning fur, singed flesh, and yelping curs. At the very center of the snapping, howling, horrific tornado stood a young man weaving an incredibly intricate series of maneuvers with swords that never stopped slicing through air and flesh. Lines of white and orange were drawn against the dark sky in dazzling combinations faster than the eye could anticipate. The only break in the colored arcs of light occurred when Harry teleported away from an attack or to launch a new assault himself. Fifteen minutes later, a solitary form crested the hill as darkness descended on the bloodied and burnt hilltop again. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sheathed his wand and sword as he stumbled forward and resumed his journey northward, trailing large drops of blood as he marched through the light snow and thick mist.

Samuel and Remus led the others southwest through the deepening forest. After leaving Svetlina's they had taken a taxi to the edge of Sofiya and then hitched a ride with a farmer back to his farm several miles southwest of the city. They had been walking ever since through several inches of light snow, only stopping for five minute breaks every hour to grab a snack of granola and some water.

Samuel was still in a foul mood and Remus was deep in thought. Ron had been about to chastise Luna and Ginny when Draco leaned over and told him to drop it. Ron had almost said something to Draco, but snapped his mouth shut instead. There had been no other conversation, there had really been no need or energy for it after they commenced the quick march Samuel set for them.

Remus finally pulled Samuel aside and insisted on breaking for camp two hours after sunset. "It will do us no good if you drive these kids into the ground Samuel."

"Dumbledore was a fool for letting them come. I was a bigger fool for agreeing. I should have left all of you back in Sofiya."

"We've already been through all this with Svetlina. If you really think it's for the best, go on ahead. I'll bring them along behind you."

Samuel just glared at Remus.

"Otherwise, don't take out your frustrations on them. They're just as worried as you are, and only want to help. And I think they've earned that right."

"Fine, fine. Just keep them away from me. I'll be out scouting. Have them set a watch for tonight. The closer we get, the more dangerous it will get." Then he turned and left as Remus watched him leave. Then Remus turned back to the Weasley brothers, the Hogwarts students and faculty, and the other Aurors to help them set camp and start dinner.

"Awake my beauty, awake."

Shuddering, Hermione opened her eyes to the pale, cold face of Vespus leering over her. He pulled her to her feet and she looked down at the elaborate and beautiful black dress and robes she was wearing, only dimly remembering the female vampire who had helped dress her hours earlier before the accursed ceremony began. She had been sitting in some sort of throne for hours and her head throbbed from exhaustion and the chanting and the smoke from the incense. Aardus appeared on her other side and leaned down and easily picked her up as Vespus cheerfully led them from the chamber where she noticed a number of other vampires had been present observing the ceremony. A shiver ran through her body. "_Where was Harry? Wasn't he coming?"_

They led her to a small chamber off the side of the throne room and Aardus laid her down on a large bed. Her eyes widened in horror and she gazed with alarm at Aardus, but there was no emotion whatsoever in his eyes.

"Leave us Aardus and finish the preparations. We will be down shortly."

"Of course Master," and he turned and left immediately.

Hermione was having a hard time breathing as Vespus stood closer and laughed. "Do not worry, my young queen, even with Elysia gone, there are plenty of others who are more than willing to take her place. Besides, I am a gentleman. No, we have something far more important to finish tonight. After tonight, you will see this world much differently, I promise.

You should feel honoured by the gift I give you tonight. Few ever receive the bloodkiss of an Eldor. You will be more powerful than all of my other children after tonight. Enjoy the power and privilege I give you while you can."

He brought his left arm up to his face and sank his fangs into his wrist. Then he stepped closer to Hermione and grabbed her shoulder and chin with a viselike grip. He brought his mouth closer, his fangs still dripping blood, and then punctured the vein on the side of Hermione's neck.

She tried to scream but she felt completely paralyzed, except that she also felt like every nerve ending was on fire. She remembered briefly what the _Cruciatus _curse had felt like when she was seeing Ron's memories. Then she wished it was the _Cruciatus _curse instead of what it was, the first step in transforming her into a vampire, into the Dark Queen of the prophecy.

Vespus simply stood back, pulled a handkerchief from a pocket, and wiped his mouth. "I told you that it was useless to resist. No human can withstand the power of a vampire. Once my blood, the blood of an Eldor vampire, has spread throughout your system, your body will begin the change. Soon you will understand why I must find the orb, why we have sought it for centuries. You see, it has the power of life and death. And while we have tremendous powers, incredible strength, and long life, none of that makes up for the agony of the bloodlust. You saw how it drove Elysia mad. It threatens to do the same to all of us. As powerful as we are, we are still slaves to our cursed addiction to blood. It haunts us every moment of our existence. With the orb, I can restore life—I can break the addiction of blood and allow us once again to enjoy the comforts you mere mortals take for granted. What joy is there in food, drink, dance, love, sport, reading, the arts or anything else when all you can think about is blood? I will change all that. The orb will allow us to enjoy living again, with all the powers a vampire has at his disposal. What's the point in ruling the world if you can't enjoy it?

Ahh, I see the first stirrings of hunger within you. It hurts, doesn't it?"

In fact, Hermione realized, he was entirely correct. This new feeling _was_ incredibly painful. It was a sort of thirst that threatened to drive her mad, and she was horrified to know what it was she wanted to drink…

"_Mistress! Mistress! Listen to me! Stay with me Mistress! Ignore the thirst!"_

"_I can't! I can't!" _ whimpered Hermione. "_It's too strong! I am sooo thirsty! I must…"_

"_Mistress, I understand! The weapon my father created is a vampiric sword. I only survive within the sword because I feed off the energy of the blood it spills. I can help thee, but ye must listen to me and trust me!"_

"_Help me Saldar! Please help me!"_

"Come with me, Miss Granger. I have one final surprise for you." He leaned down and easily picked her up and carried her towards a window where she could see down into a courtyard. There were several dark figures around a beautiful white horse. But something was terribly wrong. The horse was lying on its side and there was silver splashed all over the side of its neck as it lay on the tiles.

Hermione felt sickened. And she felt even worse when she realized that she also felt very thirsty.

"Once you have drunk the blood of another creature after being bitten, the transformation will be complete. For most vampires, it is a human victim. But for a Dark Queen, it must be a powerful creature of magic. And for my new Dark Queen, I have a special gift for you Miss Granger. Come, your beautiful unicorn awaits you."

She turned away in disgust, closing her eyes and trying to block out her new reality. A few moments later, Vespus had carried her down to the courtyard where Aardus and a few other vampires stood huddled around the bleeding unicorn. All had blood dripping from their faces. Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter but nothing could block out the terrible, and now tantalizing smell of fresh blood.

Vespus set her in the snow next to the bloody unicorn and Hermione was too weak to move away. He crouched next to her and taunted her in a cold whisper, "Go ahead, drink. You know you want to more than anything else in the world right now. Don't fight it, give in. Nobody can save you now—not the Potter boy-he will be too late, not Dumbledore-he is too old, not Aardus-he lacks the will, despite his pathetic attempts. Not even you, though mentally you are the strongest mortal I have ever encountered. Even you lack the strength to save yourself. But don't fight it, accept it and embrace it. Immortality and power beyond anything you can imagine are within your grasp. Go on, drink up."

Hermione leaned closer, seemingly against her will. Her eyes snapped open to look into the pale blue eyes of the unicorn. She patted the bloody side of his neck where the other vampires had drank deeply of its lifeblood. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her hand to her lips and opened them. A moment later her world went black with pain and energy and she fell back into the waiting arms of Aardus.

A moment later, Harry fell to his knees in the snow clutching his ear. It was ice cold, but not just from the frigid temperatures. He ripped the earring from his ear and clasped it in his hands, willing it to warmth. But it stayed frigid in his grip. He clenched his hands into fists by his side as he looked towards the heavens. A roar of primeval rage burst from his lips as the night air exploded with magical power.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Samuel was returning from his scouting trip as he noticed a bright flash to the southwest followed by a distant rumbling in the air. The earth then shook so hard that he was knocked to the ground. As soon as he regained his footing, he sprinted back to the camp through the snow.

Though it was just after midnight, he noticed when he arrived that everyone was awake and talking quietly about what they had felt.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

Samuel glanced at Remus quickly before replying. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it was natural."

"You think that was magical?" asked Bill.

"But for something that powerful you would need someone like…" started Charlie.

"someone like Harry," finished Ron. "And for him to do something like that, something that powerful, it must mean he's really upset about something."

Ginny clapped her hands to her face and Luna took a step closer to her and threw an arm around her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," finished Samuel.


	36. Ch 36 From the Dungeons Deep

Ch 36 From the Dungeons Deep

Harry sat up slowly and still nearly fell out of his bed from the dizziness. He heard a slight tinkling as he moved and his wrists tingled. "_My bed? Where am I?" _ He looked around in the darkness frantically but saw nothing but the dim outline of several other beds. But this wasn't the hospital wing at Hogwarts, or anywhere else he recognized. There was a rustle to his side and behind him and then a flash of light as a candle was lit. Harry turned to look, but the light hurt his eyes and he shut them tight. But judging by the height of the candle, the person carrying the candle was not very tall.

There was a noise, like the sound of rock rubbing against rock and when Harry opened his eyes again, slowly this time, his jaw dropped. There was a blonde-bearded dwarf standing in front of him, trying to tell him or ask him something. Harry used the only phrase in Dwarvish he could remember and said, "It is my pleasure to meet you. I am Harry Potter." The dwarf tried saying something again, but Harry could only shrug his shoulders. The dwarf held up its hand, pointed at Harry and the bed, and said something Harry couldn't understand. He then lit a candle sitting on the bedstand and then turned away. Harry blinked a few times and then looked around the room. There were four bare stone walls and several other beds in the small room. He was dressed in a light robe, but the rest of his clothing and his wand, pouch, and sword were nowhere in sight. And around his wrists were a pair of what appeared to be copper manacles. He swung out his feet and placed them on the cold, stone floor. He tried to stand, but his legs shook so badly he decided to wait for a moment before trying again. Then he tried to figure out how he could have ended up in what appeared to be a dwarven hospital.

The last thing he remembered was…his hand suddenly flew to his left ear and found only a scab on the lobe where his earring had been. Then the rest came back in a flash. The moment he had realized Hermione was dead, he had lost control. He had simply wanted to smash everything around him, he didn't even care if he survived or not. His unbridled rage just wanted to destroy everything around him. He didn't know how he had survived, and right now he didn't care. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped as he tried to imagine what his life would be like without Hermione. He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't imagine what he would do or how he would live without someone who had become such an integral part of his existence.

He was pulled out of his bleak introspection when the blonde dwarf reappeared with a second grey bearded dwarf.

"Welcome Harry Potter. Welcome to _Bilundergad_, the Underforge. You may call me Fribig. The matron here who took care of you is known as Glindi. Now that you are awake, King Gromdi wishes to speak with you. Please follow me."

Harry nodded dumbly towards Glindi and staggered to his feet. He wobbled for a moment and nearly fell. Fribig and Glindi both reached out to steady him, but he held his palms out, refusing their help and wanting to stand on his own. Instead of leaving the room, they walked slowly at Harry's pace to a corner of the room where several screens stood. There was a huge tub and towels piled around it behind the screens. They urged him into the corner as Fribig explained.

"You may bathe here. I will bring you some clothing appropriate for speaking with the king. The clothing we found you in was damaged beyond repair."

"What about my other things?"

"They are being kept safe."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days."

"Why am I chained? Am I a prisoner?"

"The king will explain. Now please hurry, the king is most anxious to speak with you." Fribig left Harry alone as he stripped and then stepped into the ice cold water. For minutes, he sat, not caring that he was shivering but embracing the numbness of his body that matched the numbness of his soul. Finally, he stepped out of the tub, dried himself off, and put on the clothing he had been provided with. The pants were too short, but the shirt fit about right, apparently they had found a young dwarf with a skinny chest whose shirt he could fit into. He thought he would feel much worse after the cold bath, but in fact he felt somewhat revived.

He stepped out where both Glindi and Fribig were waiting. His strength returning quickly, he followed Fribig out of the stone hospital and down a series of long corridors. As he followed behind, he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye down one of the side passages. He stopped and looked, but saw nothing but flickering shadows from the torches.

Fribig turned and urged him to hurry.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something moving," explained Harry.

"What?" asked Fribig.

"I thought I saw a shadow of something, but it was nothing," replied Harry.

Fribig walked back and looked down the hallway, frowning deeply. Then he turned and continued leading Harry forward. They halted before two dwarven guards in metal armor holding polearms in front of two massive bronze doors. Fribig said something and one of them slowly opened the door, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry followed his escort into a massive and beautifully decorated hall. For a moment, Harry could do nothing but marvel at the highly skilled stonework evident in the elegant but massive stone pillars and arches spread throughout the room. Then he detected the faint trace of magical runes inscribed on the walls and arched recessed throughout the room. Along both walls of the long, narrow room stood statues of stout dwarves in various aggressive poses—Harry suspected they were monuments to past kings. The far wall was rounded, not flat and had a half dome above it. In the rounded recess Harry could see a pair of thrones and a gathering of dwarves. Fribig led him down the center of the room towards the group of dwarves.

When they were about twenty feet away, Fribig stopped and kneeled on the floor and said something in Dwarvish. He then repeated it for Harry's benefit. "My lord, I present to you Harry Potter, a human from the island of the West."

Harry bowed his head slightly and said in his best Dwarvish. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The king said something and Harry turned to Fribig. "He is surprised to learn that you speak our tongue, though it is a different dialect."

"Tell him that I do not speak it well. I have a friend who…I do not speak Dwarvish well and I am sorry."

Fribig began to translate for him.

"How did you escape from the deathless ones? The ones you call vimpirs."

"I did not escape from them. I came here looking for them." There was a burst of murmuring around Harry, who though he stood a good foot or more above all of them, weighed less than half of the lightest dwarf in the room.

"That is impossible. No human has set foot in this valley for centuries unless brought here by the deathless ones. It is impossible."

"It is not impossible, I assure you. I broke through the magical wards they have defending their valley." Once again, there was considerable discussion as Harry's comments were translated.

"What do you know of the explosion that took place three days ago? It opened a gorge that leads to one of our upper tunnel chambers. You were found in that chamber unconscious three days ago. On the surface, everything for three miles around this new chasm was wiped clean, the hills were flattened, the forests destroyed. Several of our own caverns collapsed from the resulting earthquake. Part of the castle wall of the deathless ones itself was destroyed. Do you know what happened? Do you know who could have done something so terrible? Was it one of the deathless ones? Did you see who did it?"

Harry paused, trying to anticipate the effect his answer might have. "The one responsible for the destruction was not a vampire, it was a mage. He is an elemental mage, a mage with tremendous power. He came to the valley looking for someone very close to him whom the vampires had stolen from him. He came to rescue her. But he was too late. And when he realized that he was too late, he lost control and in his anger and fury he unleashed the destruction that you witnessed."

The crowd was very quiet as they waited for the king to speak Instead, a white haired dwarf standing to his side whispered in the king's ear and then spoke instead and asked Harry, "And what will this mage do now? Will he go home in defeat or will he avenge his loss?"

Harry stood still for a moment as the words washed over him. His numbed pain and grief receded before the burning intensity of his anger and rage. His indifference, his indecisiveness, his uncertainty and his lethargy melted away as his desire for vengeance burned through him again. His eyes blazed brilliantly in the torchlit room as the air quickly cooled. "I will find her murderers and I will destroy them. They will never harm another living being again. I swear it."

When Fribig was done translating his words, the king leaned back and whispered something to the white bearded dwarf while the rest of the dwarves muttered, many of them glaring very suspiciously at Harry. The king looked up for a moment, waved his arm, and then returned to his intense discussion with the old dwarf.

"Come Harry Potter, we must leave."

"What are they doing?" asked Harry as he followed Fribig out of the throne room. "Why am I still chained? Why are you keeping me here?" he asked angrily, shaking the metal chain hanging between his wrists.

"They are discussing your fate. You are chained with wizard cuffs, they prevent human wizards from using their magic."

Harry followed quietly, fuming as he walked behind the dwarf back to the infirmary.

"I will bring you some food shortly. You may rest here."

"Aren't you afraid I might run off?" snapped Harry.

"We do not fear a wizard with no magic. Besides, it would take a very strong human to even budge a dwarfdoor, let alone open it. I will be back with your food." He left Harry alone in the infirmary.

True to his word, Fribig returned quickly with a heaping platter of steaming meat and a pitcher of stout Dwarvish ale and then left him again. Harry dug in hungrily, subtly changing the liquor to pumpkin juice. He wanted his wits clear and he wanted to be sure they weren't trying to drug him. Lastly, it was comforting to realize that just as with the guardian of Atlantis, he was still able to use his elemental magic.

Harry was halfway through his meal when the door opened again and in came the old, white bearded wizard he had seen in the throne room by the side of the king. Harry looked up and stopped, waiting for the dwarf to approach.

"Please, do not stop your meal on my account," indicated the old dwarf as he entered and sat in a chair near Harry. "I apologize for interrupting but we have little time. If you do not mind, I will speak while you eat and I will try to answer any questions you may have."

"Who are you?"

"I am Fribolg, a counselor of the king. Fribig is my son."

"Why am I wearing these?"

"The dwarves of the Bilundergad clan, as a rule, do not generally trust wizardkind," began the grizzled dwarf.

"I can understand that, but nearly twenty mountain dwarves of the Angisle clan allied with us to fight Voldermort last spring," explained Harry.

"As you say, they were of a different clan. They have had a different history than we have had with wizardkind. And I learned enough of this Voldemort to understand why they stood with you. But I am the only one who has ventured out of these halls in over forty years besides my son."

"But that doesn't explain why I have to wear these."

"You are the first wizard or witch who has entered our halls in more than two centuries. Most of the dwarves fear your presence. Most of them think you are a spy from the vampires. Those who doubt you came from the vampires fear the power you wield, especially if you are the one who used the destructive magic on the surface. Either way, they intend to eliminate you as a threat."

Harry snorted. "If they just wanted to kill me, why did you bother rescuing me?"

"We do not kill defenseless opponents. They will continue talking and drinking all night, and one of them will challenge you to a trial by axe tomorrow."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. What will we do? Throw at a target or something?"

"No, you will stand fifty yards apart and throw forty pound axes at each other until one of you falls dead."

"Oh. Well, that sounds about as fair as our legal system."

"I never said that it was fair, but it is our way."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I thought it would be best if you knew what to expect tomorrow. Because I was hoping to learn something from you that might help me change the king's mind. And because I believe you can help us recover what is rightfully ours."

"Before or after one of your friends tries to split me in half?" roared Harry in exasperation. "And why would I want to help you?" asked Harry, rattling his chains. "You've imprisoned me and basically sentenced me to die tomorrow morning. Why on earth would I…"

"Because we share the same enemy. The Iron Tower belongs to the dwarves. But since the deathless ones came over a thousand years ago, we have been confined to the lower reaches of our realm."

"Well how many of there are you? Surely you have more than enough dwarves to dislodge a few vampires?"

"There are many more vampires now, and they have other allies as well. They have a powerful Guardian, a terrible white dragon that dwells in a large cavern between us and the fortress of the Iron Tower. And there are other enemies that haunt the upper halls. The deathless ones usually stay in the tower, the dragon never leaves its cave, but the others, the shades, they are always there, waiting for us to come."

"The shades?" asked Harry.

"We fought many battles in the first decade of their arrival. The deathless ones brought in a terrible Dark Wizard, the Necromancer, he was called, and he took the spirits of our dead, no matter where we buried them or how we protected them, and put them into the service of the deathless ones. Drimli the Golden finally killed the Necromancer, but our ancient dead still haunt the upper halls, still cursed to serve the deathless ones."

"You said they wander the halls? What keeps them from attacking you?"

"Drimli devised a torch, a powerful torch, that keeps them at bay. They fear its fire and retreat before it. But they occasionally catch a dwarf foolish enough to wander off by himself through one of the upper tunnels."

"Why haven't you left? You and your son have left and returned. Why don't you all just find somewhere else to live?"

"We are dwarves and these are our halls. We will not abandon them or our dead."

"Look, any other day I'd like to help Fribolg, but I think you're the only one that wants my help. I have no quarrel with these shades or the dragon. I just want the vampires. And I think I've stayed long enough, so…"

"If you want to get to the vampires, you'll have to go through the other guardians."

Harry raised his hand. "I think I can manage. Now if you'll just tell me where I can find my wand, I'll be off."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"What? Then why did you come?"

"I told you, I came to…"

Fribolg's voice was suddenly drowned out by the deep sound of a horn that echoed throughout the stone halls. Harry looked up in confusion as Fribolg's eyes widened.

"You must come with me now. Quickly!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Back to the throne room. We are under attack!"

"What? By who?"

Harry's questions were left unanswered as the dwarf grabbed one of his wrists and nearly pulled him from his feet. Harry ran as quickly as he could, unable to break the iron vise grip and amazed at how fast the dwarf could run. They passed dozens of dwarves running the other way as they made their way down the wide passages back to the throne room. They burst past the guards and made their way through the large hall again.

As they approached, Harry saw the armored dwarves huddled around a long table where the king was pointing out various places on what appeared to be a map. Nobody noticed their arrival amidst all the commotion.

Fribolg pulled Harry close and whispered roughly. "The shades are attacking in mass. They are trying to swarm through all of our defenses at once, it seems. I…I do not understand. They have never…"

"You said they were still cursed to obey the vampires, right?

"Yes, but the vampires have never tried to expand beyond…"

"This is all my fault. The vampires want me. And they know I'm down here now. I think I saw one of those shades earlier when your son brought me to the throne room the first time. This attack can't be a coincidence. I was here for three days and they did nothing—I've been awake for an hour and now they decide to attack, something you say they've never done before. I've put you all at risk by just coming here. Tell me where my wand is and I'll go. Maybe they'll leave you alone if I'm gone."

"I do not know where it is. All of your possessions were given to the king for safekeeping."

"Then tell him. TELL HIM NOW!"

As Harry shouted, a few of the dwarves noticed their presence. While they were talking, the king had picked up a huge torch that burned with a silvery white flame. He had been headed towards the doors with his generals, but stopped to look back at the commotion on one side of the room. He looked at Fribolg and said something.

"Tell him I am sorry that I have brought this evil to your home, but if he will give me my wand, I will leave and try to draw them away. TELL HIM!" Harry roared again, his green eyes burning with growing anger as the room slowly cooled.

"He says he will not sacrifice you to the shades, you are still under his protection," explained Fribolg.

"What!"

"He will take the torch and lead the defense of the halls. We are to stay here."

Harry looked up as the king and his generals turned to leave.

"NOOOO!" roared Harry, and everyone turned to look at him. With a burst of wild, elemental magic, he burst open the wizard cuffs and they fell clinking at his feet. He then raised his right hand and shouted, "Accio wand!" One of the chests on the side of the throne room burst open, wood and chain links flying everywhere. His wand soared to his fist as the dwarves watched in astonishment.

Harry looked at the torch the king was holding and saw some runes etched into its surface as several of the dwarves lifted their axes threateningly.

"You say the shades fear the light of this torch? Does it destroy them or simply drive them away?"

"It…it drives them away," stuttered Fribolg, still stunned by what he had just witnessed.

"I need to examine the torch," explained Harry, ignoring the dwarves slowly closing in on him.

"It is only for the king to hold. It is forbidden for all others to touch…"

"What do these shades do to the dwarves they find?"

"They steal their souls and turn them into shades themselves."

"Then tell your king that unless he lets me examine the torch, Clan Bilundergad is about to become Clan Shade. I might be able to help prevent that, if he lets me look at the torch."

There was a heated discussion between the advisor and the king, and then the king stepped forward and held the torch towards Harry. Harry put his wand in his belt and traced the runes with his fingers, whispering quietly as he did so. It was what he had thought. The torch had been created by a mage and imbued with an ancient and early variation of the _Patronus _charm. It could repel these shades, but was not powerful enough to destroy them and allow them to rest peacefully in death. Harry thought hard for a moment, with many of the dwarves watching him angrily.

"Ask the king if he wants to finish this once and for all. Ask him if he wants to provide peace in death for his ancestors." When Fribolg hesitated, Harry snapped, "Ask him!"

Many of the dwarves still looked extremely angry, but there were a few faces that reflected hope.

"He wants to know what he must do."

"Tell him to raise his weapon in the air. Tell all of them to raise their weapons in the air and I will give them what they need to defeat the shades and let them rest in peace."

Harry looked around as several of the dwarves raised their weapons, including the king. The king growled and the rest of the weapons went in the air.

Harry whipped out his wand and with a large, slashing movement above his head he intoned, "_Clavis Durmines Neco Pax!" _White light leaped from the raised axes in the room and reflected in the startled eyes of the dwarves.

"Tell the king that when these axes strike the shades, they will go down and stay down to rise no more. The rest is up to you."

As Firbolg translated there was a deafening roar let out by the dwarves as they charged from the room, led by their king.

Fribolg turned to Harry, "He has asked us to stay here while he rotates the guards back so that their axes can be enchanted as well, if you are willing."

"Tell him we'll stay for fifteen minutes, and then we're coming to help." Fribolg smiled as Harry walked over to the chest to get out his other things. He pulled out his pouch and tied it to his belt. He removed his sword and quickly enchanted it as well. He pulled out his boots and put them on, but the rest of his clothes were gone. With a flick of his wand, he transformed his awkward fitting dwarven clothing and made them more comfortable. He stepped away from the chest but a sparkle of light caught his eye. His jaw clenched as his hand reached down and pulled out the small diamond stud. It still felt ice cold. Once again, he could feel the rage building as he dropped it in his pouch and turned. The room was nearly full of dwarves, looking at him anxiously. Harry nodded towards Fribolg and he enchanted their blades when they had all lifted them. The room filled and emptied three more times before Harry grew too impatient to wait any longer.

"Let's go," he said to Fribolg.

"But there may be a few more who…"

"It's been twenty minutes. I'm tired of waiting. I'm going. You can stay here if you want."

Fribolg raised his heavy, two-handed axe and quickly led Harry out. Within five minutes, they found themselves in a large cavern. At a narrow section of it stood a large wall being defended ably by the dwarves, with their king in the middle directing the counterattack.

Fribolg ran up to him and returned to Harry two minutes later. "He says we'll hold, for now. Based on reports he's getting, this seems to be where the majority of the shades have come for their attack, though he's afraid some may have already slipped through some of the defenses elsewhere, before the alarm was raised."

"Then we need to defeat them here. I'll see if I can create a diversion." Harry climbed one of the walls and looked over into the teeming mass of shadows. He couldn't even begin to count how many there were. He raised his wand and roared, "_Expecto Patronus!" _but nothing happened. He tried again, trying to focus on one of his many happy memories of time spent with Hermione. But all he could think of was the cold diamond in his pouch. Screaming loudly in bitter frustration, he raised his wand and transformed it into another blade to match the one in his left hand. Then, to the shock and concern of the dwarves surrounding him, he simply disappeared.

A moment later, one of the dwarves with very good eyesight saw at the far edge of the cavern what appeared to be a faint line of light. He informed his captain, who then passed it up the ranks until the king was notified and he too searched. He raised a spyglass and then swore in utter amazement.

"It is the human mage! He fights alone against our enemies while we wait behind this wall. Will we let him have all the fun?" he roared.

There was a deafening "_NOOO!"_ to which he responded, "Open the gates! We finish it now! For Clan Bilundergad and our dead! Follow me, axe-dwarves of the Iron Tower!"

There was another deafening roar as hundreds of angry dwarfs poured through the opening gates to take out centuries of frustration on the shades of their slain ancestors. Their gleaming axes sliced through the shadowy forms of the wraithlike creatures, and many of them, long after the battle was over, insisted that they saw contented smiles on the ghostlike faces as they were struck down.

Forty-five minutes later, the king and his generals made it to one of the spaces Harry had been carving out for himself, working along the edges of the massed Shades. Fribolg had tried to keep an eye on him amidst the battle, but it was nearly impossible—every time Harry was nearly surrounded or about to be overwhelmed by massed shades, he simply teleported to another area and continued his sustained destruction of the enemy. His bewildering, chaotic, and unpredictable attacks threw the enemy into confusion and eased the advance of the dwarves from the wall. Even with the battle nearly finished, Harry continued to spin and slice as shadow after shadow fled before his wrath, or disintegrated under his shining blades. Harry was so deep into his battle trance that he nearly took the head from one of the first dwarves to approach him. The other dwarves quickly backed up to give him some space.

Fribolg had to shout three times before Harry looked at him and slowly lowered his swords. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings at first.

"Is it over then?" he gasped, breathing heavily.

"Yes, the king is sending out patrols to check the remaining halls, but the battle has been won. Thanks to you."

"You did it. I just gave you the weapons to use. Now which way to the dragon's lair?"

"Shouldn't you rest first?You look exhausted and…" but Fribolg backed up a step as he saw Harry's green eyes still burning with unquenched rage.

"I have sworn an oath to avenge Hermione. And I have wasted too much time as it is. Now if you don't know or won't tell me, I will find it on my own."

"Please, at least stop and rest for thirty minutes. You can at least have something to eat before you tackle the dragon. Besides, the king insists. And he promises to send a troop of dwarves with you. He is very grateful for your help this day and apologizes for his earlier treatment. He hopes he can make it up to you and…"

"Food and drink will be fine," sighed Harry, sitting heavily on the ground now that the adrenaline was finally wearing off. He quickly assumed one of the meditative poses he had learned from Dumbledore and Saldar, trying to gain control of his emotions again as well as getting a little rest before he continued.

After eating and drinking, Fribolg asked him again. "The king would like you to reconsider. Surely another day or two…"

"NO. They may not know their shades have been defeated. I may still be able to preserve some element of surprise. Better to push on now, then give them time to come up with more defenses. And I'd rather go on by myself, it would be easier and quieter and I might find a way to slip past the dragon if I go alone. All I need is a guide to show me the way to its lair and then…"

"No, the king insists on aiding you just as you have helped us."

"Very well, let's get going then." Harry stood and watched as twenty other dwarves, along with Fribolg and his son Fribig stood.

"Fribig will accompany you and translate for you. The king has requested that I stay behind. I am sorry, I cannot go further with…"

Harry extended his hand. "Thank you for everything you have done. I will never forget it."

"Nor will I. May your enemies fall beneath your axe, or in your case, your swords."

Harry nodded and turned towards Fribig, who signaled to the other dwarves. "Let's go."

Harry and Fribig led the others out of the large cavern along a passage that led up.

An hour later, Fribig stared down two branching tunnels.

"Do you know where you're going? Have you been this way before?"

"Yes and no. The tunnels my father and I have taken are far to the south. I have never ventured this high to the north. No living dwarf has. But we are dwarves, we recognize the work of our ancestors. For example, I can tell by the way this wall has been planed, it is nearly nine hundred years old. See these tiny grooves evenly spaced every six inches or so? We haven't used a water trowel to flatten walls in centuries. And the rounding of the corner between the tunnel split indicates the same period as well. We are close, I just need a moment to think…Ahh, to the right. Come, quietly now."

Harry sighed as the metal clinking of the dwarves seemed like drums in his head. Dwarven stealth left a lot to be desired. He only hoped the dragon was a very deep sleeper, since there was no way they were going to catch him by surprise if it were awake.

While the tunnels had grown slightly warmer as they approached the surface, Harry noticed that the tunnel ahead felt decidedly cooler. He put his hand on Fribig's shoulder and stopped him.

"I'm going ahead to scout it out. Keep the others here until I get back."

Fribig nodded but when one of the dwarves protested as Harry left, Fribig growled something at him. Harry disappeared and moved silently down the corridor, moving steadily upwards through the chilly air.

He emerged into a large chamber and quickly moved to the side, out of the main passage. He nearly tripped over something lying at his feet and realized it was a skeleton still dressed in armor. He quickly sidestepped it and set his feet down carefully around a discarded weapon and a broken chest. As he slowly looked around, he realized the entire floor was littered with treasure and skeletons. Harry gasped in amazement as he tried to calculate the vast fortune he saw before him. He had seen glimpses of dragon treasure hoards before, but nothing on this scale. Harry suddenly wondered if the reason the king had insisted on sending additional help was to help him defeat the dragon or to recover the treasure that had probably been taken from the dwarves centuries ago. Suddenly he found that he didn't care one way or another. He had seen no trace of the dragon that was to live here, which simply made it easier for him to begin the final ascent towards Iron Tower and his final confrontation with the vampires that had murdered his beloved. He leaped into the air and was flying to the other side of the immense cave when he heard it.

A slight rattling of metal links told him the dwarves were no longer waiting down the corridor. A joyous shout was followed by the sound of a mad stomping as several of the dwarves rushed to various treasures near the entrance. Harry turned away from the noise and the light of their torches and headed towards the far side of the cave again when he heard another sound—a slow groaning and a clicking sound. Harry turned in growing horror as the shouts of joy and their echoes slowly died within the room.

In the center of the cave rose a massive figure. At first Harry thought it was one of those dinosaurs that Hermione had shown him in one of the Natural History museums in London during the summer. A huge body of bones slowly rose from behind the mounds of treasure that had hidden it from sight. As Harry felt his skin crawl, he realized that the major difference between this skeleton and the ones he had seen in the museum, was that these moved on their own. Bright blue eyes gleamed with malevolence within the bony skull and seemed to bore straight into him. The head then swung past him and focused on the small troop of dwarves near the tunnel mouth.

"Dirty thieves! How dare you disturb my rest!"

Most of the dwarves stared silently, trying to recover their courage as they paused, but the one that had grumbled when Harry left shouted defiantly, "This is our treasure wyrm and we intend to reclaim it!"

"Insolent rockbreaker! You will sleep forever with the rest of your kin!" The bone dragon's mouth opened and a bolt of lightning leaped from its mouth into the chest of the dwarf. His charred body toppled over backwards as his companions roared in outrage and charged forward, waving their shining axes with terrible fury.

Three more fell before the others got close enough to start swinging at its legs. Two more were thrown fifty feet to the side as his massive tail crashed into their chests and sent them sailing. He wondered briefly whether he should not simply abandon these greedy, foolish dwarves to their deaths—after all, he only wanted to kill the vampires and he was already past the dragon. Then he saw Fribig barely dodge a tail swipe and made his decision.

Harry watched the battle for a moment, his anger growing, but fairly certain that the dragon would not be defeated by crude force. He looked closely at the dragon, trying to detect what form of magic had kept it alive and animated it. Finally, he detected a faint blue glow in its chest as well, one that matched the glow of its eyes. Glancing back at the dwarves' attacks he realized that none of them were tall enough to directly attack the creature's chest. Choosing what he thought was the best strategy, he disappeared.

A moment later, he reappeared within the bony chest of the dragon. The tail lashed out again violently and the torso twisted, throwing Harry against one of the bony ribs. The dragon's head then twisted down to peer into the chest cavity where Harry had appeared.

"The quiet thief is seeking a hiding spot? You have chosen very poorly," it roared. It raised one of its bony talons and plunged it through the spaces between its own ribs. Harry twisted violently and then screamed in pain as it plunged into his thigh. The dragon withdrew the claw and Harry lunged forward, reaching for the fist sized blue gem that hovered above him. As his hands clasped around it, he received a terrible jolt of power that knocked him back down. He screamed again as one of the talons then scraped and bounced along his own ribcage, opening a gaping, bloody furrow along his side.

"_Orbis energis!" _he yelled.

A pulsating white globe of energy appeared around the blue gem and Harry disappeared as the dragon claw came plunging in again.

He appeared thirty feet away from the dragon, just out of range of the lashing tail. He vaguely noticed that only five dwarves were still on their feet, besides Fribig.

"Back off!" he yelled futilely, knowing that they couldn't understand him.

Two more were crushed beneath the bone dragon's stomping claws and a third was incinerated by another lighting strike. Fribig had heard him and was now yelling at the other two dwarves. Harry dissolved his invisibility and shouted, "Over here you bag of bones. Over here!" He then teleported to the side as the head swiveled towards him and another jet of lightning struck where he had just been.

He taunted the dragon a few more times and kept teleporting as the dwarves backed out of range of the dragon's tail, trying to look for some way of helping Harry. The dragon ignored them, all of its attention focused on the irritating wizard.

"A thief and a wizard!" boomed the dragon. "I'll make your death painful indeed!"

"_I did not come for your treasure, wyrm. I am only interested in the vampires. I will make them pay for what they have done."_

"_Do not try to influence my thoughts, mageling. I will not be tricked by one of your spells."_

"_Then by all means, let us continue the fight. The sooner we are done, the sooner I can avenge my loss on the vampires. But it will not last much longer, you are already weakening."_

"_I will destroy you for your impudence!"_ The dragon released several more lightning bolts in Harry's direction, but they too, missed their mark.

"_Great Wyrm, I have already won. Even now, my magic orb is draining the energy from the gem that keeps you alive. So unless you can destroy it, you will soon be joining your dwarven victims here in your cave."_

"_You foolish, blabbering idiot! Now I will destroy you!" _The dragon plunged one of its claws into its chest, shattering its own ribs. The claws closed around the brightly glowing orb and squeezed. Tighter and tighter and then there was a muffled boom and then the sound of shattered glass. There was a high pitched scream and the dragon bones fell to the floor with a rattling crash.

The dwarves had been knocked to the ground by the force of the explosion and slowly crawled to their hands and knees. Harry had been blown across the cavern and thrown against one of the stone walls. Shaking his head he teleported back to the side of the fallen dragon and uncloaked himself in his human form. A great shadow was taking shape and slowly coalescing into the form of a large dragon. Harry bowed his head and shifted into his dragonform. Ignoring the startled gasps of the dwarves behind him, Harry looked up at the cloudy shape which had bent its head towards him.

"A human princeling? Ahh, that explains much mageling. You have my eternal thanks for rescuing me from my living damnation. I now go to my rest. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure to release you. May you rest well in the peace you have earned."

"Princeling, if you truly seek the vampires above, search out the oak chest with brass fastenings. There will be a dark star on the front as well. Claim for yourself the sword and shirt of mail that lie within, they will serve you well against the vampires. The cursed metalpounders will claim the rest for themselves, no doubt. May thy claws pierce the hearts of thy enemies, Princeling. Farewell."

The cloud form slowly dissipated into the dark chamber. Harry sat back wearily on a pile of gold, blood dripping heavily from his side and thigh. As the other dwarves slowly neared him, he reached into his pouch and pulled out several bandages and potions. He gulped down a pair of Hermione's SAPs and then began wrapping his thigh.

Looking over at the shocked dwarves, he said, "He's dead for good now. He…"

"What? How?" asked Fribig.

"I created an orb of energy that linked itself to a jewel in his chest. The dragon has been dead a long time, but either the vampires or the Necromancer found a way to animate the skeleton and prevent his soul from departing the body. The orb itself was draining that energy, but I don't think it was powerful enough to destroy it on its own. And I wasn't sure of the exact counterspell to break the gem myself, since I'm not sure exactly how it was created. So I tricked him into destroying both the orb and the gem for us. Now he said there was an oak chest with brass fastenings and a dark star on it. He said there were some items that might help me defeat the vampires in it. Do you think you could find it for me? You can keep the rest of the treasure, I don't want any of it—most of it probably belonged to your ancestors."

Fribig stood up straight and announced. "All of this treasure belongs to you by right of conquest, Harry Potter. It is yours to do with as you wish, we will not contest it…"

"So is that why the other dwarf didn't want me going in by myself? He was afraid that I might claim all the treasure for myself?" asked Harry angrily. "Is that why the king sent the rest of you, to make sure that…"

"I assure you that King Gromdi was only concerned for your safety. Unfortunately I cannot say the same about all of the other dwarves like Bramji."

"Well, tell them to rest easy then. I only want the sword and shirt that are in that chest. The rest can go to King Gromdi to redistribute among the other dwarves, please make sure that the families of the others who fell because of Bramji's stupidity and greed are compensated. And you and your father should get something extra for all of your help."

"I cannot accept such…"

"Just ask the other two to go look for the chest. And you, write up a document or whatever you need to do and I will sign it. But I have to be going quickly…"

Fribig nodded and said something in Dwarvish while Harry finished taking his potions and tying off his bandages. He then ate lightly some food he pulled out of his bag while the dwarves searched the cavern.

Half an hour later, Fribig woke up the lightly napping Harry and set down the oak chest in front of him. Harry quickly checked it for traps and then opened the lid cautiously. A black scabbard held a short sword with a dark leather grip with a midnight colored pearl in the pommel. It lay on top of what appeared to be a light silver cloth that lay folded on the bottom of the chest.

Fribig whistled in awe as Harry picked up the sword and drew the blade. Its ebony blade seemed to absorb the light around it, it was nearly impossible to determine the exact edge of the blade itself. Harry held it carefully, looking to see if he could discern any runes or markings etched into its surface or on the hilt but he could detect none.

"Do you know anything about this sword?" he asked as he belted on the scabbard.

"No," replied Fribig in an awed whisper, "but it must be truly magnificent if it is paired with this shirt."

"What is so special about this shirt?" he asked, waving his hand over it as he had the sword, trying to detect what sorts of enchantments it might have. He had sensed incredible power in the sword, but was puzzled by the signs—it had indicated both very powerful healing abilities as well as destructive powers. He could sense nothing about the shirt whatsoever.

"This mail shirt is made of adastrimite. It is highly resistant to magic as well as most physical blows."

"Is it bullet proof? Would it stop an _Avada Kedavra?" _asked Harry eagerly.

"What are those? I do not know. This metal is very valuable—it is worth ten thousand times its weight in gold."

Harry lifted the light fabric. "But it hardly weighs anything at all…"

Fribig scowled. "A figure of speech. The metal to make this is not found on this earth…"

"What? That doesn't make any sense…"

"It falls from the skies. Very seldom is there enough left to make anything worthwhile, most of the metal burns up before it hits the ground."

"Are you saying this is made from a meteorite?" asked Harry.

"I do not know if that is your word for it. But that shirt is made from rocks that fall from the heavens. Probably many rocks."

"But who created it?"

"Why the dwarves, of course. Do you believe anything but a dwarf could fashion something so perfect?" snorted Fribig. "Some master craftsman made this mail shirt long ago, to protect the wearer against wizard attacks. And this shirt would have been forged by one of the greatest of master craftsman, adastrimite is very difficult to work with."

"Well, if this shirt is powerful, how did it end up hidden in the treasure hoard of a dragon?"

Fribig scowled again as he looked at Harry. "If you had been wearing it, it would probably have saved your side from that nasty scratch. But it wouldn't have protected your leg. Another inch to the left, and you would have bled out. It can't protect you against poison, or from freezing to death or sheer stupidity, but it can protect you from quite a bit—especially most forms of magic. There is no such thing as perfect armor, there's always a weakness. Nevertheless, that is an amazing shirt you have there, fit for a king. I hope it protects you well."

Harry nodded and winced as he pulled off what was left of his shredded and bloody shirt. Fribig helped him slide the new shirt over his head. It felt cool to the touch and though he thought it would be a bit large, when he swung his arms it fit perfectly. Fribig stood back, nodding in satisfaction. Harry thought for a moment, then picked up what was left of his shirt. With a flick of his wrist, he mended it as best he could and had Fribig help him put it back on.

"No sense showing off my new armor before I need it," he grinned. Then he paused, "Will I be able to cast magic with it on?"

Fribig rolled his eyes. "You just did, didn't you? The adastrimite resists magic cast at it, that's why only the dwarves work with it. You wizards could never do anything with it, you always had to come to us.

Harry nodded and then stood slowly. His side and leg still ached, despite the potions he had taken, but he was determined to go on. Now that the need to focus on the battle had receded, he could feel the anger and rage he had been ignoring slowly surfacing again. He checked through his pouch again, making sure he had the things he might need. He knew there wasn't too much more thinking to be done. Soon enough he could simply unleash all of his fury upon those who had stolen Hermione from him. Soon, he told himself, there would be no more need for research or trying to coordinate allies. He could simply act on instinct, using all the skills and power he had developed over the past year and a half to destroy those who had destroyed him and the one he loved.

Harry turned to Fribig and extended his hand. "Thank you for your help. Go back now and tell the king that you have defeated the dragon and reclaimed its treasure."

"We will accompany…"

"No," snarled Harry. "I go alone. This is my fight and my vengeance. The dwarves have suffered enough." Seeing that Fribig was going to protest. "Do not force me to stop you from following me."

Fribig nodded in defeat. "Fare thee well. May your enemies fall quickly."

Harry nodded and began walking towards the far end of the cavern, disappearing quickly.

--

Minutes later, cloaked, silent, and flying, Harry raced through the tunnels, flying ever steadily upwards. Rounding a series of stairs, he followed one more tunnel that suddenly dead-ended. Cursing, thinking he would now have to retrace his steps, he suddenly noticed a rune that began glowing. Several more started glowing and Harry swore again, trying to figure out what kind of trap or detection ward he might have set off. Throwing caution to the wind, he hoped that the wall wasn't more than a foot or two thick. It probably wasn't if this was a door that led up into the castle. He guessed and teleported.

He reappeared in between two vampires who were busy arguing.

"nothing can get past the dragon. It's impossible."

"then what triggered the ward?"

"Probably another rat, like last time."

"What if it's the mageling who blew up half the forest three nights ago?"

"Whatever did that didn't survive. It blew itself up as well."

"Wait, do you smell that? Blood!" The vampires eyes narrowed in hunger. "What is that, a bat?"

Harry realized he was going to get nothing else of use from the guards. In less than a heartbeat, he had transformed to his human form, his wand into a sword, and had pulled out his black short sword, which was humming almost imperceptibly. As the vampires both charged towards him, Harry crouched down as he turned sideways and then rose up, plunging his swords deep into the chests of the attacking vampires. As the swords slid easily through their ribcages, Harry hissed "_Silencio_," in case either of them tried to raise an alarm. Both opened their mouths and screamed voicelessly while they clawed at the swords futilely. Suddenly, Harry felt a surge of energy creep down the arm holding the black sword and spread throughout his body. He glanced over and realized as he shifted slightly that his side no longer hurt. He flexed his leg and amazingly there was no pain. While the limp body of the vampire impaled on his wand-sword slumped against him, the vampire skewered on his short black sword was shaking and shuddering as a dark mist left the body and wrapped itself around the sword. Harry's mouth opened in astonishment as he watched the sword finish draining the energy from the vampire and healing his body. The clothes of the vampire fell to the floor now that there was nothing left holding them up and Harry simply looked at the short sword in amazement before a wide grin broke out on his face. He left his wand-sword in the vampire for a moment, went over to a chair and broke it apart silently. Happy with the sharp chair leg he found, he kneeled by the vampire and quickly pulled out his wand. The moment it left its chest, it shuddered and then fell still again when he plunged his impromptu stake back into the chest wound. Healed and full of energy, Harry drew his swords again, cloaked himself, and resumed the hunt with a chilling smile below his blazing green eyes.

--

Several floors above, Vespus smiled as leaned back in his throne in the large room. "_Most impressive Potter,"_ he thought to himself. "_You are far more clever and tenacious than I had suspected_." With a quick glance towards Aardus on the side of the dais, he added, "_though I suspect you had some help finding the Tower and breaking through its protections. I will deal with that later. But for now, come my young vampire-mage in the making. Come to your master."_

Aloud he commanded, "Take your places. The mageling will not defeat you, my children. And remember, I want him alive for now." To his side he hissed, "Aardus, you will stay close to me."

Dozens of vampires faded into the shadows of the enormous hall, leaving it empty with the exception of Aardus and Vespus by the throne. The heavy dark curtains normally guarding the high windows of the room were thrown back to allow what little light was offered by the sliver of moon high in the heavens. Vespus smiled grimly in anticipation. Within minutes it would all be over.

He detected nothing of Harry's approach until he stepped silently within the room. Then the pounding of his heart, though it beat at its normally slow rhythm, the swishing of blood through the arteries and veins, and above all, the scent of fresh blood nearly screaming to be drank alerted the Eldor to the mage's presence. No amount of magic or stealth could fully conceal a living body from a vampire as powerful as an Eldor, though some of his children might not be aware of his presence in the room yet.

Vespus simply sat and waited, wondering idly whether the young wizard would simply attack him or would make his presence known first and launch some tiresome threats and angry demands for justice and vengeance. He almost chuckled as he anticipated the coming battle.


	37. Ch 37 The Iron Tower

Author's Note—I wanted to take a moment and thank all the great reviews I've received, especially those of you who have been so kind as to offer me feedback on nearly every chapter. I deeply appreciate it and I feel the story has been greatly improved by your insights. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the remaining story I have left to tell. We're almost to Atlantis, I promise.

Ch 37 The Iron Tower

They had just finished dinner when Samuel appeared by the fireside. "I've found it. I've found the valley."

Ron stood up and voiced the sentiments of everyone there. "Let's go."

Ignoring their aching feet and tired backs, the group quickly packed and began marching again behind Samuel and Remus.

Two hours later, Remus paused at the top of the pass and gazed down into the valley. "Sarced," he muttered and the valley expanded. He looked down at the mist shrouded woods and hills below him and then glanced sharply at the Iron Tower in the distance under the dim moonlight, still shrouded in mist. After a moment of study, he looked high above and found Samuel's hawk form circling the valley, also studying the terrain. Then he looked back down the path at those who were following him. They were nearly exhausted, he knew. He had been arguing with Samuel for days now about the incredible pace he had been putting them through. Even the Aurors looked tired. But there had not been one complaint, not even from the young girls. This was a tough group and he was proud of them. He held up his hand, indicating they would take a brief rest at the top for a few minutes.

Ron stepped near and asked quietly. "So this is it, huh? This is the hidden valley?"

"No, you need to say the password first. Samuel has been flying all around the perimeter, but there seems to be only one small passage that allows you into the valley, even with the password. Try it."

Ron muttered "Sarced," and then whistled in awe as the valley changed form before his eyes. He then squinted in concentration. "Is that the Iron Tower?"

"I believe so."

"But what happened on the edge there—it looks like one of the walls has been knocked down or…"

"So have the trees and hills in a circular pattern around it."

"But what could have…"

Ron looked at Remus suddenly. "The earthquake and flash of light we heard three days ago. Harry!" He rushed forward only to be restrained by Remus' powerful hand.

"Whatever happened there three days ago, there is nothing we can do about it now. We will give the others a few minutes to rest and then we will go into the valley and make our way to the Tower. We'll wait for Samuel to return—he might have discovered something we can't see."

Remus led him back to the others who were sitting and resting in various positions alongside the trail in the snow. "The Iron Tower is in the next valley. We're almost there folks. We'll rest for fifteen minutes and then continue." Nods replaced the need for vocal affirmations, as Remus pulled a large thermos from his pack. He then walked around, filling everyone's cup with a shot of hot cocoa that tasted very refreshing and warm.

Ten minutes later, Samuel landed on the edge of a rock and transformed back into his human form. "That's quite a little blast area Harry created. He took down an entire corner of the castle walls and flattened a couple of square miles of forest and hills. But there's no trace of him anywhere in there. If you're all rested, let's go."

Remus didn't object this time. The group reshouldered their packs and followed Samuel and Remus through the heavy snow, over the pass and down into the valley. Once on the valley floor, they aimed straight for the Iron Tower as they trudged through the forest.

An hour later, they came across the skeleton of a small dragon. Samuel bent down by it and examined it closely. "A wyvern." Pointing at several fractures in the front shoulder and some broken wing bones he added. "Looks like this one crashed hard. He hasn't been dead very long, a couple of days maybe."

"But he's nothing but bones," protested Ron. "How could it have decomposed so…"

Samuel glanced at him and continued, "Some sort of predator ate him. Something small. Lots of 'em by the marks left on these bones."

Ron and several others in the group shuddered as they continued.

Ten minutes later they found another wyvern skeleton. Samuel stopped and examined this one as well. Examining a large leg bone and the backbone, he declared. "Harry finished this one off with his sword. Probably the other one as well. He stabbed it in the leg while they were still airborne. The wyvern landed over there, and…" Then he looked up at a nearby tree and stepped closer, examining the ground and the branches. "And Harry fell into this tree. See the broken branches coming down the side of the trunk? Harry got up there, the wyvern found him, and Harry dove underneath it, slicing so deeply into its stomach he scratched the inside of the backbone there and there with his sword tip." Samuel shook his head from side to side. "Sloppy, sloppy. Too deep a cut risks getting it stuck in the creature."

Remus and the rest just stared in shock at Samuel as he criticized what to them must have been an amazing battle. Part of their astonishment came from the fact that he could decipher what had happened from a few scratches on some bones and a few broken branches in a tree.

"Why didn't he just use a spell?" asked Ron.

"And possibly set off who knows how many defensive wards they might have scattered around the valley? He was trying to maintain the element of surprise."

"So Harry's on foot now?" asked Ron. "But what happened to his motorcycle?"

Samuel looked at him incredulously and snapped, "He didn't bring the motorcycle."

"What? I thought…" stuttered Ron.

"He probably left it back in Sofiyah. He would have used his Firebolt here, it's more agile and it's silent. It's probably around here somewhere, but we need to move…"

"Maybe I can find it…" offered Ron.

"Put that wand down, you idiot!" hissed Samuel.

"But what about the big explosion? I'm sure that announced his presence to everyone here."

"And for probably a hundred miles around. Why he lost control like that I don't know, but there's no reason to let them know there are others in the valley. Let's go."

It was easy to follow the trail, even those with little experience in tracking could spot the huge drops of blood that marked Harry's trail in the snow. Several hours later they came across the destroyed area they had seen from the hills bordering the valley. It was an impressive and chilling sight. All of the snow had been swept from the area. Huge trees had been snapped from the ground and broken into splinters. Huge boulders had been smashed into pebbles. They walked slowly through the area, working their way towards the Iron Tower under the feeble light of the stars. Samuel suddenly paused and kneeled on the ground. Remus, Ron, Fred and George paused and sniffed the air, their noses crinkling.

"Wolves," hissed the three Weasleys in unison.

Samuel picked up and held what seemed to be a fluff of fur then walked around slowly, occasionally bending down to look at the ground before adding, "Yeah, lots of wolves."

Several minutes later, Samuel halted on the crest of a ridge. "Here's where Harry lost control." He searched the area for several minutes, but found nothing but Harry's tracks wandering off to the North. "I don't get it. He wasn't attacked by anything on the ground." He glanced up. "And there's no way to tell if it was something from the air. But you would think that whatever it was, its body would be around here somewhere unless he incinerated it completely or…I don't know. I don't know what set him off like this. But he had to have been desperate to unleash so much power." Samuel ignored the worried stares of his companions and began following the tracks. Five minutes later they ended at the edge of a large fissure in the ground. Laying on his stomach, he peered down. "That goes down a long ways," he whispered. Then he looked up at the Iron Tower, which was only another mile or two away and shook his head. "So close. I can't tell if he fell down or… "

"He's not dead!" insisted Ron. "He's not!"

Samuel glared back at him and started to say something when Remus spoke. "Nobody said he was. What we need to do is decide which way to go. Do we follow Harry down or do we go to the Iron Tower?"

Samuel looked over at Remus. "We go to the Iron Tower."

"And abandon Harry! Never!" shouted Ron. "I'm going after him!" And Ron jumped into the darkness.

Samuel reached for him but too late. Cursing he glared at the twins. "Go with him! Hopefully he had enough brains to transform into a hawk before he hits bottom. Bring him back if you can, either way, the rest of us are moving on to the Iron Tower."

Fred and George transformed and dove into the dark crack in the ground.

Luna looked sadly after them and stood closer to Ginny who also had a very worried expression on her face.

Snape and Malfoy stared at the hole in shock as did several of the Aurors, shaking their heads in amazement. Samuel snapped, "Let's go!" and marched off.

Lupin was a little more gentle in his persuasions and walked beside the two girls with Hagrid in the rear.

--

Ron floated down through the cavern, using his excellent eyesight and the feeling of the air drafts to avoid crashing into the walls. He didn't know how long he descended, but finally sensed the bottom of the cave approaching. He landed and transformed back into his human form. He raised his wand and muttered "_Lumos_!"

A moment later, he heard two soft thumps and then the hissed recriminations of two very upset older siblings.

"Of all the stupid,"

"idiotic things to do,"

"this has to be,"

"right at the top!"

"Shut up you two," he hissed back, "unless you want everything that lives down here to know we're here."

"Like they don't already,"

"you stupid prat."

"Your stupid wand practically,"

"screams, 'Come eat me!"

"OK, OK. Let's stop arguing and go looking for Harry."

"No, we're going back up and…"

"Unless you can carry me in a full body-bind, I'm staying down here."

Fred and George glanced at each other and then turned toward their younger brother.

"Fine. Do you know where you're going?"

"No, but Harry had to come this way." Ron looked around and found a small pool of blood on the ground. He looked at it thoughtfully and then looked back up. "That can't be Harry's. There would be a lot more if he fell all the way down here."

"Harry can fly too, you prat!" snapped Fred.

"Right. So he's probably OK, then. And it looks like there's only one way out of here. That way." He said pointing with his wand.

The three walked side by side, with Fred and George holding their wands at the ready while Ron held his lit wand up for them to see.

Ten minutes later, they heard several loud, thumping sounds and the clink of metal banging on metal. They looked for a place to hide but there was none in the wide hall. The three fanned out, to give themselves a little bit of space and readied themselves for a possible fight.

Ron squinted at the three figures who came jogging down the corridor. They slowed and then began walking forward cautiously while Ron and his brothers held their ground.

They barely reached Ron's ribcage, but were a bit wider than he was with long beards and metal armor. And they were carrying huge axes that seemed way too large for them.

"Hey look! They look like the dwarves that sang the Valentine Day songs a couple of years ago…" started Ron.

"Except they look ten times meaner!" finished George as the three ducked a pair of axes thrown in their direction.

The middle dwarf shouted something at the other dwarves and then said in English, "Are you from the island in the West as well?"

Ron repeated the dwarf's question. "Island in the West?"

"Great Britain? Yes, yes," shouted Fred.

"Was Harry here as well, then?" asked George.

"Are you friends of Harry Potter then?" asked the dwarf, while the others still watched the three Weasleys with doubt and mistrust.

"Yes!" the three answered.

"Is he hurt? Is he OK?" asked Ron.

"He was, but we helped heal him. But he is in grave danger as we speak. He seeks to destroy the deathless ones all by himself."

"You let him go by himself?" screamed Ron.

"We tried to help him, but he…"

Fred held up his hands. "Yeah, OK, we got the picture."

"Can you show us where he went? We've come to help him," added George.

Fribig looked at them for a moment and then turned to his dwarf companions and said something. They ran off in the direction they had been heading and turned down a corridor they had somehow missed.

Fribig then spoke. "Come, I will take you there myself. Are you wizards as well?"

"Yeah," replied Ron.

"That is good. Though larger than your friend, you do not look strong enough to lift an axe. Come."

--

Harry paused in the center of the chamber. Something was wrong. This was too easy. Corlyn and Aardus were just sitting there, as if they were expecting…

Corlyn disappeared just as a huge hole exploded in the back of his throne.

Harry was struck so hard in the chest that he went flying back to the middle of the room, sliding halfway on his back. He rolled over and struggled to get to his knees, tried to catch his breath and realized he had lost the short black sword. When he managed to stand up he saw that Corlyn had pulled it from the front of his chair.

He held the sword cautiously, looking at the humming blade with loathing as the black pearl pulsed darkly, before he turned towards Harry. "I see you've defeated my pets below. Very impressive young Potter. That's what I've always enjoyed about you. You are truly a man of action, a man of few words. Indeed, your actions speak far more loudly than anything you ever say. But not really very sporting of you to try and kill me without even letting me see you."

Harry uncloaked himself and stood still, feeling his rage return and grow, trying to come up with another strategy.

"And I see you have acquired some nice new toys. The mail shirt is very nice, but will not save you from a vampire's bite I'm afraid. And of course, I cannot allow you to play with this any longer—I'm afraid I will have to hold on to it for you. _Shadowbreaker_ is far too dangerous in the hands of someone like yourself. But where are my manners? Children, let me introduce you to one of the heroes of the wizarding world, Harry Potter."

Harry looked around in disbelief as dozens of vampires emerged from the dark shadows. He had anticipated there would be more than just Aardus and Elysa, but not this many.

"Harry Potter, meet my children." Corlyn raised his arms dramatically as he looked around the room. "You will be one of them soon."

"Never."

"Ah, I was afraid you'd lost your voice entirely. Surely you don't believe that you will be walking out of here alive?" Vespus began chuckling.

"Nobody's walking out of here." Harry raised his wand-sword and hissed "_NECO FLAMEN!_" The bright, pulsing white of the sword dimmed in comparison to his flashing green eyes.

"Take him children. Be careful of his sword though, he is quite skilled with it."

Harry simply smiled as the ring of vampires closed in on him. All eyes were focused on his gleaming sword as he slowly turned around, trying to anticipate which vampire would attack first. Nobody noticed his left hand reach into his pouch and pull out a small object.

When the vampires were within ten feet, Harry dropped the acorn a few feet in front of him. The sound echoed in the silent room and all eyes snapped to the rolling seed on the floor as Harry raised his hand towards it.

"What?" asked Corlyn in surprise. The air suddenly chilled as there was a rumble in the floor. Cracks appeared around the oakseed as a green tendril shout up out of it. The walls shook and seemed to melt as the green stem grew, upward and outward. Within moments it stood at a foot, then two, then ten and then twenty five, and finally threatened to crash through the roof as the vampires backed up. The oaks limbs and trunk grew thick and stout and finally forced Harry, too, to step back. "What?" repeated Corlyn and then he shouted, "NO! Get back my children! NOOO!"

Harry disappeared as the oak tree suddenly exploded in the faces of the vampires, sending deadly slivers of wood everywhere in the room. Aardus dove to the ground and moaned as he started pulling thick slivers out of his side. Corlyn had moved behind the throne, but the other vampires in the room were not so lucky. Over half had been impaled immediately by the flying stakes and many of the remaining had been severely wounded. The room echoed with the screams of the injured vampires desperately clawing at their flesh to try and remove the deadly wood from their bodies.

"_SOLARIS ORBIS INFLAMMUS!" _shouted Harry and a glowing ball of fire exploded in the center of the room where the tree had been. The walls had been melted earlier when Harry drew on their energy to fuel the tree's growth and had been left with a highly polished, reflective surface. Not only was the light blinding, but also extremely painful to the surviving vampires, though not as deadly as actual sunlight.

"_Accio Shadowbreaker!" _yelled Harry as he stabbed the nearest vampire to him with his wand-sword. The sword tore itself from the startled vampire's grasp and flew to Harry's outstretched hand. Harry had closed his eyes and was relying on his other senses to assist him since he was unable to see in the blinding light either. The moans and groans of the wounded vampires were very helpful. His building rage broke through the carefully controlled order he had displayed until now, making it impossible to tap effectively into his elemental powers.

Suddenly the light was gone. Corlyn had recovered and extinguished the light quicker than he had hoped, but Harry continued stabbing vampires as quickly as possible, trying to lessen the odds stacked against him, as he ducked beneath swiping claws and various weapons swung at him by his vampiric foes.

His arms and legs were soon bleeding freely from dozens of scratches and narrow misses, but they healed as quickly as _Shadowbreaker_ found a new victim. His mail shirt protected his chest, shoulders, and back from the more savage blows, as well as several spells launched by some of the vampires who had once been wizards. Suddenly he was knocked flying again. This time he managed to hang on to both of his swords, though he struggled to regain his breath. Standing as quickly as he was able, Harry spun to face Corlyn and the thirty or so surviving vampires who were able to stand.

"Enough!" roared Corlyn. "You will surrender now and serve me. Or you will die and serve me like the dragon. It is your choice."

Harry began chanting in a very low voice as he raised both of his swords, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Kill him," ordered Corlyn. The vampires rushed forward eagerly.

Harry sidestepped the first series of attacks, moving more quickly than was humanly possible. Three vampires fell as the next wave washed over Harry. Harry teleported back and forth among the vampires, his swords never pausing, his rage and fury driving him beyond even his exceptional limits. The white arcs he weaved were punctuated with straight black lines as he slashed and stabbed his way through the vampires. He was untouchable when he teleported, and when he was beside an enemy, the speed spell he was chanting gave him superhuman quickness that exceeded even that of a vampire. The vampires altered their tactics, too, shifting to shadow before the onslaught of his wand-sword. But the black sword stole their energy just as quickly whether they were corporeal or ethereal in form. Finally, one of the vampires landed a solid blow in Harry's back, right above the kidney, and then another struck his stomach, knocking the wind from him and sending him sliding backwards a dozen feet. As he struggled to rise again, his arms were grabbed by hands with inhuman strength and he was raised roughly to face Corlyn.

Harry took some joy in the fact that there were only six vampires besides Corlyn still standing, though he was disappointed he hadn't killed them all. Suddenly he collapsed in the arms of the vampires, feeling suddenly drained. "_The speed spell," _he thought as Samuel's words echoed in his head, "_is very useful in a fight, but make sure you finish off everyone when you're done with it or they'll finish you off very easily. Once you stop repeating the chant, you'll be as weak as a lamb for about an hour or so, depending on how long you chanted the incantation."_

"Have you finally accepted the inevitable, Potter?" sneered Corlyn angrily. He looked around at the devastation and shook his head in disbelief. "I should kill you for what you've done to my family, but on the other hand, if they were so easily defeated by a mere boy, then maybe they did not deserve the power I gave them. As impressive as your powers are now, they will be as nothing when I have turned you and made you my slave. And since I have obtained the knowledge I needed about Atlantis soon there will be nothing to stop me."

Harry's eyes blazed when he heard the word Atlantis and he closed his eyes in concentration. Corlyn's throne ripped itself from the floor and crashed into the vampire, sending the seat and its master crashing to the floor in a heap halfway across the room. Harry fought desperately against the exhaustion that overwhelmed him and managed to find the energy to turn towards the vampire holding his hand and the black sword and his fury doubled when he saw that it was Aardus. He tried to twist the sword and stab Aardus, but realized he didn't have the strength to do so. Suddenly his hand was twisted and pulled into Aardus's side. Harry gasped as the energy flowed into him. Sensing movement to his side, he didn't have time to unravel the mystery that continued to be Aardus as he then tore free of Aardus's grip and stabbed the vampire holding his right arm. Then he disappeared behind the other vampires and stabbed two more before Corlyn regained his feet after tossing the throne aside. Harry slashed and stabbed the remaining two as Corlyn advanced again though not before one opened a huge gash on his right arm and the other stabbed his leg again. Harry dropped to a knee and plunged _Shadowbreaker_ deeply into one of the wounded vampires, soaking up its energy and watching calmly as Corlyn walked forward, brushing dust from his robes.

Corlyn simply held out his hands. "Well done, well done. I must admit that I have seriously underestimated you, Mr. Potter. But I am afraid that your resistance must stop here."

"You've killed everything I care about. All for some stupid trinket from Atlantis. I swore an oath that I would destroy those who murdered my Hermione. And I'm only one vampire away from fulfilling that promise."

"Murder Miss Granger? She is not dead, you foolish boy. She is more alive now than she has ever been. But I promise you, that if you destroy me, you will destroy her as well."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Harry in disbelief. "I don't have time for any more of your lies monster!" Harry stepped forward as he raised his swords.

"Potter! She's alive!" hissed Aardus. "As alive as a vampire can be. But if you kill Master Vespus, then she will die. We will _all_ die."

"Silence!" commanded Corlyn.

"What?"

"What Aardus was trying to explain to you was that because I was the vampire who turned her, if you destroy me, you destroy her as well. All of my children, including traitorous Aardus and your beloved Hermione, owe their continued existence as well as their obedience to the vampire who turns them. They serve me, as will you."

Harry turned in disbelief as Corlyn shifted to shadow and then reappeared by a hidden recess near the throne. With a bony finger he beckoned. "Come and see your precious Hermione. And then you will have one final choice. Join us and I will allow you to spend some time with Miss Granger, or die, and end up serving me anyways. As you said, none of us will walk out of here today—alive."

Shaking, Harry followed dumbly. Entering the room, he saw a large bed with Hermione laid out on it. Her face was pale, but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her appear before. Her features seemed sharper, and yet more delicate and feminine at the same time. She was easily the most beautiful person he had ever seen, veela included, and he could feel a slight tugging on his mind similar to the charms Gabrielle had used, but much more powerful. Her curly brown hair still framed her ivory colored face, but there was a streak of silver in her hair just by her left brow as if she had bleached just a few locks of hair. But he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. She appeared to be lifeless on the bed. He fell to his knees beside her, his sword tips ringing on the stone beside him.

"Mione! Mione! What have they done to you!" he cried. He felt the anger and rage and frustration building again. To come so close only to lose her again. He couldn't take it. Not again. He screamed in rage. Then Svetlina's words came back to him "_Do not fear to do what is necessary when the time comes. NOOO! I can't do it! I can't! I can't kill Mione!"_ Tears poured down his face as his hands curled around the hilts of his swords.

"Have you made your decision? Are you ready to join your beloved in my service?" sneered Corlyn, as he raised his bloody fangs from his wrist and leaned towards Harry.

"Go to hell!" roared Harry as he spun and stabbed upward.

But the vampire was quicker and stronger. He easily captured Harry's wrists and squeezed until Harry heard the bones snap. He screamed in agony and fought to maintain his grip but the pain was unbearable. Again, they fell clattering to his side.

"What foolish mortal pride is this? She thought she could resist me as well. She broke and you will break as well, my foolish young wizard. I might have allowed you to spend some time with her before she is destroyed to fulfill the prophecy but you must be punished for your willful resistance. He slammed a fist into Harry's chest and he could feel several of the ribs crack beneath the blow. Another blow to the side of his head sent him flying across the room and he bounced hard off of the stone wall. Harry struggled to rise, fought to find the rage that had brought him this far, sought desperately to find anything that might help him survive long enough to turn things around one final time. His body ached and screamed with pain while the accumulated exhaustion from the last week's worth of battles suddenly drained whatever energy he might have had. He managed to raise his head slightly as the vampire bent down and lifted him as he would a rag doll.

Shaking him furiously, Corlyn slowly lowered Harry close to his face. Harry struggled to breathe, as Corlyn's hand slowly tightened on his throat. "I will break you tonight. You will take the place of the treacherous Aardus who somehow led you here. You will pay every day for the rest of your miserable existence for destroying my family. Know now that you will become the thing you hate and despise the most, just as Aardus did. Your first victims will be those you love and care about the most, starting with that red-headed family and your beloved mentor Dumbledore." With a flick of his wrist, Corlyn sent him flying across the room again where he landed on the floor next to the bed.

Coughing blood, Harry looked around for some means of escape. He couldn't even think straight anymore. The pain and weariness, combined with his surging emotions, made it difficult to concentrate on anything but his desire to kill Corlyn. In addition, he could feel his head starting to ache again like it had the first time he had met Corlyn. He realized it now for what it was—a subtle form of mental attack. Between them all, he didn't have the energy or the mental clarity to teleport or Apparate away. Besides, he could not and would not abandon Hermione now that he had found her again.

Corlyn reached down and picked up Harry again and lifted him from the floor, holding him again with one hand around his throat.

Choking, Harry realized he was finished. He had no more tricks up his sleeve. "_Hermione. I'm so sorry I failed you. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to save you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"_Master Potter…"_

"_Saldar!"_

"_Master Potter, I've been trying to reach thee since ye defeated the great wyrm in the cavern below, but thou hast been consumed with thoughts of revenge."_

"_Uhhh, what?"_ mumbled Harry as he began to lose consciousness.

"_Master, I've been trying to tell you that Mistress Granger…"_

Harry suddenly dropped to the floor. He managed to roll to his side and looked up and then nearly went into shock at what he saw. Hermione was awake and had plunged the Sword of Godric Gryffindor through Corlyn's chest. Corlyn had such a look of surprise on his face that Harry wanted to laugh. Then he saw a mist around his body as she twisted the sword, causing him to scream in agony. Harry reached for the black sword, fighting to ignore the pain. He gritted his teeth as his fingers found the hilt and he dragged it slowly on the ground until it hit part of the mist around the vampire's body. As the energy filled him he glanced at Hermione and nodded.

She kicked him in the back, so that he fell forward on his knees. Crouching low on one knee, Harry drove _Shadowbreaker_ into his chest as Hermione pulled her sword smoothly from his back and with a quick overhead motion easily severed his head from the rest of his body.

"That's for Harry," she spat at the headless corpse, and then kicked the head angrily through the open door, "and that's for me!"

Harry looked at her in shock for a moment. "Mione!" he screamed. "You're alive! You're not dead! I thought…He lied again! I knew I shouldn't have believed that either of those…"

"Oh, Harry! Are you OK?" asked Hermione, kneeling by his side.

"What!" cried Harry. "I thought I was too late to save you! I thought I'd lost you. And then I thought you'd die if I killed him and…and I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner…"

"It's not your fault Harry. You did everything you could. I'm just so happy to see you again before…"

"I'm here Mione. I'll never let anything happen to you again, I…"

"Shh. Don't worry, it's OK now Harry," she insisted, wrapping her strong arms around him. "It's almost over now. Corlyn is dead and…"

"I'm afraid not," whispered Aardus, who had crawled to the open door, "because I'm still alive."

Harry and Hermione broke their embrace and looked at him in surprise.

"Apparently you didn't leave your new little sword in me long enough to take away all of my energy or life force or whatever it is that nasty little thing feeds on. And an Eldor is very difficult to kill. It takes more than a simple wooden stake or even," he smiled grimly at Hermione, "decapitation."

Hermione turned from Aardus to look sadly at Harry. "Then you'll have to do it Harry."

"Do what?"

"You need to kill me."

"I can't. I won't!"

"You were ready to a moment ago."

"That was different. We'll find a way to break the binds between you, we'll find a spell to imprison him or something. We'll figure out something together. You don't have to die just because you…"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm too dangerous to the world. I'm the next Queen of Darkness which has been prophesied, and I will destroy the world."

"I will not kill you because of some stupid prophecy!" screamed Harry.

"_Mistress!"_

"I am sorry, but my life isn't worth the lives of thousands or millions of people." She reached down and grabbed Harry's wrist right below where he still gripped _Shadowbreaker._ "I am sorry, Harry. Please understand."

She slowly pulled his arm and the sword tip closer to her stomach. He tried to pull back but couldn't—she was much stronger than he was. Realizing what she was trying to do, Harry grabbed the sword with both hands and put one of his feet against her stomach to try and stop the blade's plunge into Hermione's stomach. "Saldar! Aardus! Help me!"

"_Mistress, NOOOO!"_

"Don't Miss Granger!"

Harry could feel her arm tense for the final plunge into her stomach. Harry, in desperation, pulled sideways on the hilt and sliced open part of Hermione's stomach and her left bicep. Harry screamed in pain as a similar cut opened on his stomach and arm and he doubled over in pain.

"Harry! What have I done!" screamed Hermione, dropping the sword and rushing to his side.

"Pick up the sword and bring him here," rasped Aardus. As Hermione moved, he added "Now help him hold the blade." When she did so, he grabbed the blade tightly, ignoring the searing pain it caused him as he plunged it into his wound for a moment and then pushed it away.

Harry's body immediately relaxed and he rose to his feet, glancing from his own healed wounds to those of Hermione. Then he looked from the blade held in Hermione's hand to Aardus, who lay collapsed on the floor. "What's the matter with you two!" he yelled and took a step towards Hermoine. "Give me that back before someone gets killed with it." He managed to wrench the sword out of her strong fingers as she looked at Aardus in complete surprise.

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "Why did the sword hurt Harry? And why did it heal both of us when it touched you Aardus?"

"You are not a vampire, Hermione," whispered Aardus, lying weakly on the floor.

"What! How can you say that? You saw what he did…You saw me drink the unicorn's…You were there! I am a vampire and I need to be destroyed before I do any more damage to…"

"Oh, shut up and just listen for a minute. You can be so infuriating!" hissed Aardus. "First of all, no vampire turned by Master Vespus would be able to attack him like you did. I have dreamt of doing that to him for centuries, but I cannot. I am bound to him by blood."

"But so am I. He…"

"Just listen. Something must have happened when you drank the unicorn's blood. Something unique to you…"

"But how…how…"

"I don't know, but try and listen without speaking for a moment. There is a reason _Shadowbreaker_ was hidden with the dragon. It is a wonderful weapon, and I am glad it has resurfaced. Master Vespus defeated its wielder long ago but couldn't destroy it. Its sole purpose is to defeat creatures of death and darkness. Ghosts, zombies, shades, vampire mastiffs, liches, and obviously, vampires—anything that is evil and should be dead. When the blade strikes them, it heals the wielder of any wounds he or she has received."

"Like the scabbard of Excalibur," murmured Hermione.

"But this blade does not work on living flesh, as Harry and you both discovered. It was never designed to be used against mortal foes. Instead of healing…"

"It inflicts the same wounds on both the attacked and the attacker," finished Harry, rubbing his stomach.

"But then that means,"

"what I have been trying to explain to you Miss Granger. For some reason, you did not turn. Either you have an unbelievable amount of willpower or,"

"_Mistress Granger. You are different from them. You are no vampire. Hast thou forgotten?"_

"_Forgotten what?"_

"_Recall the words of the dying unicorn, Mistress. Remember what he told thee."_

Hermione struggled to remember as Harry and Aardus watched her quietly. So much of what had happened the last several days was hazy and vague, like a nightmare she would rather forget.

She recalled Vespus carrying her down the stairs and outside into the cold air and laying her next to the suffering unicorn. And she remembered the nearly overwhelming urge to sink her teeth into his neck and try to quench the maddening thirst torturing her throat and chest and very mind. She thought again of how she tried to hide behind the walls she and Saldar had built and fought to ignore the intoxicating allure of the warm blood that was so close. She looked again at the pale blue eyes of the unicorn filled with pain. And then the words returned to her mind.

"_I am so sorry they have done this to you. It is all my fault, I wish there was something I could do for you, something to ease your pain…"_

"_You are not to blame young maiden. You are nothing like them, I can see that. You are virtuous and pure and innocent, Maiden. But there is nothing you can do for me now, I am dying. But there may be something I can do for you. Drink. Drink of my blood."_

"_Noo! I can't! I won't! I don't want to become a vampire! I'll fight it!"_

"_Maiden, you must drink. Even as strong as you are, the bloodlust almost consumes you, even I can see that. Please, drink my blood."  
_

"_But I'll be cursed. Everyone knows that whatever drinks the blood of a unicorn will live a cursed life."_

"_A vampire's life is a cursed life Maiden. But the blood of a unicorn only damns those who take it by force. I choose to give you my lifeblood Maiden of my own free will, and I pray that it may help you overcome the blood curse of the vampire."_

She remembered that the pounding in her ears and the pain in her chest had eased when she made her choice. She lifted her bloody hand to her mouth and then lost consciousness. The next thing she remembered was hearing Harry and Saldar calling to her and she barely woke up in time to help Harry defeat the Eldor.

"The unicorn," she whispered. "I was trying to fight the call of the blood curse and the unicorn told me to drink. He gave me his blood freely to try and save me."

"And he did Miss Granger. He did."

"I still can't…"

"Do you want to drink young Potter's blood right now? Do you want to drink your own?"

Horrified, Hermione shook her head and said "NO!"

"Can you not hear the pounding of the blood in his heart, in his arteries? Can you not smell the scent of fresh blood spilt in the chamber?

"Yes," admitted Hermoine.

"And do you not want to bite and drink and…"

"NOOO! Part of me did when I saw the unicorn but I tried to resist. But not now…" answered Hermione.

"Are you sure? The taste, the power…"

"Shut up!" roared Hermione. "I have no desire to drink Harry's blood! Or anyone else's!"

"Then you are not a vampire. I heard Master Vespus tell you of the blood curse. It is something that haunts us every minute of every hour of every day of our existence. We are never free of it."

"But how do you resist?" asked Harry.

"I am not fully able to resist it," whispered Aardus as he lowered his eyes to the floor. "But I do my best to avoid innocent victims. I try to kill only the guilty or evil."

"Like those thieves in Greece. Or the wanna be vamps in Britain."

"Yes," admitted Aardus.

Hermione looked at him sadly and said nothing more of the unicorn.

"If I'm not a vampire, then what am I? I'm no longer human…Harry…"

"Don't even think about trying to push me away Mione. We're in this together, no matter what. You were willing to stay by me after Voldemort's defeat. I will never abandon you." Holding up his right hand so that she could see the faint scar across the palm, he continued. "I have sworn to be your protector and defender, and to do all I can to give you joy and happiness. I have pledged everything I am to your service. Even if I hadn't, I would still stay by your side Mione. I love you and always will."

"But…"

"No buts, Mione. You have always stood by me, no matter how tough or dangerous. I will do no less for you. Don't you understand that I love you—no matter what?"

Tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Harry. I love you too."

"HARRY!" All three looked up at the shout. Harry glanced at Hermione for a moment.

"_I'll stay in here with Aardus while you explain what happened Harry. I…I don't want to see anyone else right now. Not yet."_

"_Mione."_

"_NOOO! Just go!"_

Harry nodded sadly and left the two in the room. As he left, Hermione kneeled by Aardus and started bandaging his wounds.

"Harry! You're OK! What happened to you! What happened in here! Did you find Hermione—is she alright?" shouted Ron as he and his brothers ran through the room.

Harry stepped towards the three Weasleys and the dwarf. "Hermione is resting, but first things first. We need to finish staking the rest of these vampires. I'll make the stakes, you guys pound them in. Uhh, how did you guys get here?"

"Long story," replied Fred.

"We'll tell you while we're staking," added George.

Harry nodded and pulled out four mallets from his pouch and tossed them to the Weasleys and Fribig and then began reforming wood splinters from the exploded tree into large stakes for them. Harry stabbed several of the more active vampires with _Shadowbreaker_ in order for one of the others to more easily stake them.

Fifteen minutes later, Fred asked, "Blimey Harry, how many vampires did you beat today?"

"This has to be some kind of record," added George.

"That's Harry for you, taking all the fun for himself," joked Ron. "You didn't leave any vampires somewhere else in the castle for us to stake, did you?"

Harry looked sharply at him and then sighed. "No. These are all the vampires we stake today."

The four whirled towards the main doors as they heard more quiet footsteps approaching. Samuel and Remus stepped through quickly, taking in the scene in a glance. Snape, Hagrid, Malfoy, the other Weasleys, Luna and the three Aurors came in right behind them. All of them had torn and bloody clothing and looked a little tired.

"What kept you?" quipped Fred.

"You guys were only a mile or so from the castle when we left," added George.

"We ran into a few defenders in the part of the castle we entered," sneered Snape. "For some reason, Hunt thought it best to come through the front doors."

Harry appeared from behind the group, holding out _Shadowbreaker. _"Here, take turns stabbing one of the dying vampires with this. It will help you feel better, in more ways than one."

Harry handed the sword to Ginny and everyone watched in awe as her wounds were healed. Looking at the twins and Ron and the dwarf he added, "You four finish staking the rest. You can listen while I explain what happened."

"Where is Hermione? Is she OK? Did you find her?" asked Remus, Ginny, Luna, and Hagrid.

"She's resting for a bit. It's been a rough week for her." Harry then recapped his adventures up through the battle with the vampires, but not to the final fight with Corlyn and Hermione.

"Simply amazing," muttered Remus in amazement. "An exploding tree—who would have thought?"

Samuel and Snape looked around in awe as well, while the others simply looked around in disbelief.

"But what about Hermione?" asked Remus again.

"I'm getting to that. The thing is…"

"I'm over here," announced a clear voice from the other end of the room. Everyone looked up as a dark figure emerged from the heavy shadows at the far side of the room behind a raised dais.

As she stepped closer to the group, she paused in front of a large beam of sunlight that was now pouring over the hills through one of the large windows where one of the heavy curtains had fallen during the battle. She stretched out her hand slowly, tentatively, and then her arm broke into the light. When nothing happened she stepped forward fully into the light.

Hermione stood before them, but there was much more to her than they had ever seen before. She radiated power and beauty, it seemed to flow from her in waves. Her skin was still pale, but seemed more like silver ivory, strong and healthy rather than weak and sickly. Harry and the others saw the silver streak in her brown hair, several locks curling down the side of her face. And then the others noticed with surprise something Harry had already seen—Hermione's eyes. They were no longer the deep rich chocolate brown with golden flecks. Her eyes were now a bright blue and they seemed to sparkle with flashes of silver.

Ron started apologizing and then asked the obvious question, as only he could. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you—I swear it will never happen again, I…What on earth happened to you Hermione? Are you…are you OK?"

She turned to look at him and replied. "I think so—I don't know yet. I don't even know what I am anymore. I'm not human, I'm not a vampire…I…I don't know what I am." Luna and Ginny ran forward and threw their arms around her. After a moment came Hermione's clear voice again. "I'm tired, I want to go home. Please take me home Harry."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, as if listening to something only he could hear and nodded. He pulled a coin from his pouch and whispered softly, "_Portus. _I'll send the three of you home now. The rest of us will finish cleaning up here and be there shortly." Harry handed the coin to Hermione and the other two girls touched it as it lay in her open palm. Hermione whispered "Home," and the three girls disappeared from sight.

Harry turned back towards the group, his eyes flashing. "Is everybody healed then? Good, go back downstairs with Fribig. I'll meet you in the courtyard in a few minutes."

"Harry," started Remus and Ron but stopped at the cold glance Harry gave them.

Charlie and Bill led the others out behind Fribig, with Samuel and Lupin bringing up the rear.

Harry walked back to the room where Aardus lay quietly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can finish me off with that nasty little sword you have," he whispered.

"There is no need to do…"

"No need?" he hissed angrily. "As soon as Vespus regains his power and takes another body, I will become his slave again. You must destroy me before I become dangerous to you or Miss Granger again. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have, but I may not have a choice. And Vespus will come back, I guarantee it."

"Hermione needs your help. Now more than ever."

"What? How can I…"

"You are a vampire. She has vampirelike powers, but no idea how to use them. She wants you to show her how to control them so that she doesn't hurt anyone or…"

"I can't. I can't take the risk that I might hurt anyone else. Please, just destroy me."

"NOOO! She needs you. And I need you to help her. Please, Aardus, please help her just once more. You can stay in the Forest and I'll get the potions you need to control your blood lust. Please, Aardus."

"Very well."

"Thank you. I'll make a portkey for you that will take you to a large cave I know about deep in the forest. You'll be safe there. Do you have any idea where Vespus might go to hide and recuperate?"

"I know of several of his sanctuaries, but I am sure he has several more that I don't know of. He never really trusted me, you know."

"Well, we can check those places and make sure that he's not using them, and that he'll never use them again, but that will have to be later. Now go. I will stop by later today."

Several minutes later, Harry was alone again in the top of the Iron Tower. He looked out in the courtyard and saw his friends standing in the cool air, looking up anxiously at the Tower. Satisfied that none of the vampires were moving, he moved back towards the room where he had found Hermione.

He focused for a moment on the fear and pain he had felt when he first found her and let it build within him. He then added all of his frustrations and anger he had experienced during the long search for her. He then let his rage explode with the anguish he felt at what had been done to her and his inability to save her. There was a whooshing of air that whipped his hair as the leaping flames in the room sucked in the air from the outside chamber. Harry threw his hands in the air and tilted back his head and roared with all of the pain and hurt and fear he had seen and felt in Hermione since he had found her. The roof was blown into the sky and Harry could feel the Tower begin to tremble. For a moment, he exulted in the savagery of the energy he was unleashing and the sheer recklessness and power of the destruction he was directing. He then disappeared from the flaming inferno and reappeared in front of his friends in the courtyard. His eyes continued to burn ferociously as the entire tower shook as the flames spread downward burning everything flammable and the stones began thundering down on top of each other. After a few minutes, the entire tower collapsed in on itself as Harry watched with tremendous satisfaction.

Harry turned and in surprise noticed that Snape, Samuel, and Remus had erected a magical barrier to protect them and the others from the heat and flaming fragments of the tower.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think about…" began Harry earnestly.

Lupin simply raised his hand. "Just remember next time that we don't all have the remarkable defenses of an elemental mage."

Harry then turned to Fribig. "Thank you again for all of your help. And thank your father for me as well."

"Harry Potter. Thank you for everything you have done for my people. I am forever in your debt. If there is anything my father or I could ever do to repay the debt in part, please let us know." He then bowed and marched away from the smoldering ruin of the tower through the collapsed walls of the castle.

"I don't know about you Potter, but I could use some warm food and a soft bed," added Samuel as he picked up a large branch from the ground. "_Portus._" Everyone grabbed hold and disappeared when Samuel said "Hogwarts."


	38. Ch 38 Home Again

Ch 38Home Again

"We need to do something else Albus. She can't just isolate herself like this, it's not good for her. There must be something else we can do for her…"

"We cannot force her to come back to Hogwarts if she does not wish to Minerva."

"We've spoken with her several times," added Mrs. Granger. "She says she can feel the fear of the students around her…"

"And those horrid articles in the papers," chipped in Mrs. Weasley. "Even _The Quibbler_ has gone out of its way to put her in the worst possible light."

"I assure you, we're looking at every legal angle we can to prevent more of those types of articles from coming out, but I'm afraid the damage has already been done," sighed Mr. Weasley.

"What if Harry and I took her on one of our vampire sanctuary raids?" suggested Samuel. "We've been enjoying them thoroughly. She could work out a little frustration and…"

"I do not believe that would prove particularly beneficial to someone like Hermione right now Samuel. She is trying to prevent and avoid any outbreaks of anger and violence, she is trying to distance herself from the very things the papers have been threatening will happen if she begins classes. She is trying to prove to herself that her worst fears, and those of many of her classmates and their parents, are not true—that she is not a bloodthirsty monster."

"But she's not!" protested Remus.

"I believe that we are all in agreement about that. But the truth is, we have no idea exactly what Miss Granger _is_ right now."

Tempers flared again in Dumbledore's office until Dumbledore regained control.

"I happen to agree with Professor Snape, but wait…wait…" explained Dumbledore, trying to prevent any more angry outbursts, "but I believe it is the uncertainty about Miss Granger's status that is causing so much fear and concern."

"So what do we do?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, we will never change the opinions of the vast majority of witches and wizards, nor would it matter much if we could. The only one who must really be convinced about her identity is Miss Granger herself. And I believe the best way to accomplish that is to continue with the approach we have taken—visit with her when she allows it, be there for her and support her in whatever decisions she makes. If she chooses not to return to Hogwarts, that is her choice and I will accept it. That does not mean she cannot complete her classes on her own if she wishes—I believe that would be acceptable, if her professors do not mind. However, I do not believe we should try and persuade her to take any course of action _we_ think might help her, but support her in whatever choice _she _makes for herself."

McGonagall rose from her seat. "Well, I have no problem letting Miss Granger finish her coursework in Transfiguration at home if she wishes. And I correct in assuming Miss Granger may continue her DADA studies at home Severus?" she asked sweetly as the eyes of everyone turned towards the professor.

Snape's eyes flashed for a moment before he said softly. "Of course Minerva."

"Thank you. I will go check with her other professors about sending her classwork to her with one of her classmates."

"What about Harry and Ron and her other friends? How are they doing?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Fortunately, she has not tried to isolate herself from them. I have given them permission to visit her at Harry's house in the afternoons after their classes are done. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Weasley have all taken up the additional duties that Miss Granger would normally be fulfilling as Head Girl. I heard there were a few complaints from some of the other prefects about having to do extra rounds, but I believe Mr. Weasley had a word or two with them about it. I have heard no complaints since then, though a few students have complained that he is even stricter than Miss Granger was about enforcing some of the rules." Dumbledore chuckled and then asked. "Is there anything else?"

The Weasleys left with the Grangers and the other faculty members followed them out.

As McGonagall stood to leave, Albus asked softly. "How is Remus doing?"

McGonagall laughed. "Remus hardly needs my guidance in attempting the Animagus transformation. He was one of the best students I ever had and Miss Granger has kindly lent him her entire collection of books on the subject—which is more comprehensive than that of our own library I might add. Assuming the theory is correct, he should be ready to try it in three months—he's being very thorough and taking it slow—unlike some other students we know."

Dumbledore chuckled happily. McGonagall stayed in her seat, watching Dumbledore patiently but saying nothing more.

"No, Minerva, I have not spoken to him yet."

"I can understand why you didn't while Miss Granger was still missing, but there is no reason to put it off any longer Albus. He deserves to know."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I know, I know. And I will tell him…I just haven't found the right opportunity…"

"There is no _right _opportunity for something like this Albus," snorted McGonagall. "But the sooner, the better—or I'll tell him…"

"Please, Minerva. Let me do this. I will tell him."

"Fine, but the longer you wait, the harder it will be. And the longer you wait, the angrier he will be when he discovers you've kept it from him."

Dumbledore said nothing as McGonagall stood up and left.

--

"So how did it go today with Aardus?" asked Harry as he visited with Hermione several days later.

"It went fine. I understand exactly how he does everything he does as a vampire, but for some reason, it doesn't work for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, vampires can't exactly Apparate like wizards, but they can use shadows to travel. As long as there are shadows in the room, they can disappear and reappear at will."

"Uh-huh. What's the problem?"

"I can't _Shadow Walk_ like that."

"Oh."

"But I can travel if there's a source of light."

"What's the difference? If there are shadows, doesn't that imply there is a light somewhere?"

"Well, yes. But it's a completely different skill. For example, I can do it in daylight. Aardus can't. He can only move in shadows created by other light sources—candles or lanterns or street lights for example. More importantly, I move in the light, not in the dark. Symbolically, that's important to me."

"Well, that's good then," grinned Harry, happy to see Hermione smile. The first skill she had learned from Aardus was how to control the almost hypnotic veela effect she seemed to have on people, she felt very uncomfortable with it. Every time Harry visited her, she seemed like the old Hermione he knew, except for the bright blue eyes and the silver lock in her hair. Of course he thought she was still beautiful, but she had learned to control its effects, like with an anti-Glamour potion. Training sessions with Saldar had become very interesting, since now Hermione was much faster and stronger than Harry. For the first few mornings, Harry had wished that she could hide those powers as well, but Hermione didn't seem to mind winning most of their sword duels.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the last time I disarmed you."

"Harry. That was over two weeks ago and you distracted me with that fake limp. Besides, I've beaten you dozens of times since then."

"Yes, well, sometimes it's the small pleasures that are the most enjoyable. Anyways, I brought you a surprise this afternoon."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a list of homework assignments from all of your professors."

"Really! Oh, let me see!"

Harry smiled again as he pulled out the thick scroll. "I should warn you, it's pretty long. And I think Snape made up a few extra things just for you—I don't remember covering them in class. Dumbledore said you could finish your classes here at the house if you want to, they're going to stop trying to pressure you to go back to school."

"Oh, thank you Harry!" she shouted and threw her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Harry. You've been the only one who really understands what I've been going through. They all think I'm running away or hiding from what happened. But I have to make sure I'm in complete control before I go back. I have to know that no matter what has happened to me, that _I_ am in control and that I won't hurt anybody."

"That's good to hear Mione. You just take your time and when you're ready…"

"Thank you Harry. Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Umm, no. I don't think so."

"Well then, come here." Apparently, judging by the kiss she gave him, she loved him quite a bit.

--

Luna and Ginny walked along the hall chatting and laughing. Ginny pulled up a parchment and glanced at it as they reached the stairs heading back down. As her eyes surveyed the map, she sighed happily. "Well, at least there's nobody on the Astronomy Tower tonight. I hate climbing up those stairs at night…"

"unless it's with Neville?" teased Luna.

Gin smiled. "That would be nice, but Neville is a perfect gentleman."

Luna laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I sometimes think he's afraid I'm going to break into a million pieces if he gives me a real kiss instead of one of his goodnight pecks on the cheek," lamented Ginny. "So, do you and Ron get out often?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Well, your brother is learning to be a gentleman. He's had very good role models in Harry and Neville, but he's picked up a few bad habits that some of his past girlfriends have encouraged. He's trying very hard to get rid of them now…"

Ginny laughed out loud. "_You_ should be in Slytherin. No snog sessions until he shapes up, huh?"

"That's a very crude way of putting it Ginny. I prefer the term 'character refinement through sensitivity training and behavior modification with positive reinforcement,'" explained Luna.

Ginny laughed again, harder this time. "Call it what you want but it still sounds like…"

"What is he doing here?" hissed Luna, pointing at the Marauders' Map in Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked down and saw a bunch of figures in Dumbledore's office. The five figures seemed to be in a semi-circle around Dumbledore, but Ginny was unsure which figure Luna meant. When she looked up again from the map, Luna was halfway down the hall headed towards Dumbledore's office at a run.

"Who?"

"Pidi! He may know what happened to my mum!"

Ginny sprinted after the Ravenclaw, but couldn't catch her until they reached the stone gargoyle. Luna started calling out all the different types of candy she could think of, but none of them were the correct password. She kicked the statue in frustration and yelled a few words Ginny was sure she'd never heard from the Ravenclaw prefect.

Realizing how desperate Luna was to get in to Dumbledore's office, Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her DA coin. She rubbed it and whispered "Harry."

--

Harry and Hermione were in his huge library studying when Harry felt his DA coin warm up in his pocket. He had modified some of the charms on all of the DA coins to try and prevent another attack like the one which had resulted in the kidnapping of Hermione and the other students right before Christmas.

Looking at the coin, he saw that it was Ginny that needed help. He stood quickly and Hermione glanced over at him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Ginny's in trouble, I've got to go…."

"I'm coming with you,"

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"Come on then." He grabbed her shoulder and they disappeared together.

--

Luna was holding her foot and still yelling at the stone gargoyle when Harry and Hermione appeared out of thin air.

They lowered their swords and wands and looked at Ginny curiously as Luna's head snapped around.

"We thought you were in danger, Gin. What's going on?" asked Harry.

"We need to get into Dumbledore's office, there's someone there…"

"He might know who killed my mum! I've got to talk to him!" screamed Luna.

Harry glanced at Hermione and reached out for the two girls. A moment later, all four appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's study.

--

"She is a danger to more than this school, Dumbledore. She is a threat to the entire wizarding world. You must let us deal with her…"

"Miss Granger is a student at my school and under my protection," stated Dumbledore firmly, his eyes blazing. "and I guarantee that she is not a threat to either the students of this school or the world at large. She is…"

"She is the new Dark Queen Dumbledore! You have no idea what kind of creature you are dealing with! She will destroy us all! It has been prophesied!"

"Most prophecies aren't worth the parchment they're written on," spat out Harry from behind the group of robed and masked wizards. "And the last imbecile that believed in the one you're blabbing about turned out to be your fearless leader Primus. It also turned out that he happened to be a power mad vampire bent on the destruction of the world, but I guess he kept that little goal pretty well hidden from the rest of you morons."

One of the robed figures turned and paused in shock at the sight of the four angry students staring back at them. "How? What? Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this? What are these children doing here?"

"I told you that it was highly irregular to meet somewhere besides our normal room and without notifying me first. I do have considerable protections in place on my private chambers, but Mr. Potter is an exceptional mage after all. As for why they are here, you will have to ask them."

Luna was staring intently at the wizard who had been yelling at Dumbledore earlier. "Daddy? Is that you?"

The wizard known to the council as Quintus took a step back and raised his hands. "Luna, you don't understand. I…"

"You're right! I don't understand! What is going on here? What happened to Pidi? He was here just a moment ago on the map. Where did he go? And why are you here? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MUM!" Angrily, she raised her wand and pointed it at the robed figure.

Gin glanced down again at the map. "There's no Lovegood on this map, just Pidi and a bunch of other…"

"That's not a wizard—it's a house elf," snarled Hermione, raising her wand and sword. "And we've met before, _Pidi._ In France, in Egypt, and again today. Harry, NOOO!"

Harry had disappeared behind the startled wizard and raised _Shadowbreaker _high as Hermione shouted. He then brought the hilt crashing down on the base of the skull and the wizard collapsed to the ground unconscious. Harry stepped closer to examine the body when several of the robed wizards raised their wands as well.

"You have struck down a member of the Council!" exclaimed one.

Crouching down with his wand and sword held at the ready Harry replied coldly. "You want to be next?" The speaker suddenly noticed that not only was Harry ready to fight, but so were the other three students, Dumbledore and one of the witches on the Council. He and his two companions were outnumbered six to three and two of the six were the most powerful wizards in the world, and nobody had any idea how powerful the young vampire witch was now. He slowly lowered his wand, followed by his companions.

"What is going on here?" asked Luna.

"Who is Pidi?" asked Hermione.

"He…he was our house elf. My father dismissed him after my mother's death—I don't know why. But that…that sounded like my father. I could have swore…"

Harry reached down, rolled the unconscious body over, and pulled off the mask over the protests of several members of the Council.

Luna fell to the floor. "Daddy! What…what happened to my daddy! I thought he killed my mum?"

"That is what we thought we saw in your memories, Luna. But I think what we saw and heard was your dad getting attacked by your house elf."

"But that's impossible," snorted one of the members. "House elves cannot kill wizards. They cannot even harm them. They live only to serve and…"

"This elf can. He's attacked us several times, though he can't kill us directly. Believe me when I tell you he's tried a variety of means to kill us. Luna, I think your father was trying to persuade your mother to brew a Veritaserum to use on Pidi. Your father thought he was hiding something and wanted to know what it was. I think Pidi cast a spell at the cauldron, perhaps not knowing the possible effects, and accidentally killed your mother. But I don't know what happened to your father, we'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mione," replied Harry. "If we let him wake up, he's just going to escape and…"

"Well, we can't just kill him, no matter what he's…"

"I thought we'd ask the Council here if they've got any bright ideas. They're the experts right?"

"There is no need to restrain a house elf. They are unable to harm a…"

"Yeah, yeah. You already said that. If you'd like to see the scars I have from this house elf who can't harm wizards, I've got ten minutes to spare. We've got to find a way to counteract his magic before he wakes up and…"

"Go get Dobby Harry."

"What? Oh.Yeah. I'll be right back."

A few moments later Harry reappeared with a very nervous looking Dobby at his side.

"We need you to make sure that he doesn't escape or try to hurt anyone when he wakes…"

"Is this the one who tried to harm you and Mistress Granger?" asked Dobby.

"Uh, yeah,' replied Harry.

Suddenly Dobby's eyes flashed and his hand swept forward. The prone wizard was flung against the side of Dumbledore's wall with such force that several shelves fell from the wall with their objects. Metal cuffs appeared around his wrists and ankles, anchored securely to the wall and a light buzzing was heard as a shimmering field appeared around the elf, who no longer appeared in the form of a robed wizard.

"Pidi!" cried out Luna. "It is you! What have you done?"

The elf's head moved slowly as he tried to raise it.

Harry and Hermione stepped closer with their wands raised.

"He will not harm anyone again," assured Dobby.

"Mistress Luna, I…I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I…I never meant for anything to happen to your mother. But I couldn't let your father find out. Nobody must know about…"

"What? What is so important that my mother had to die!" screamed Luna.

He raised his eyes and glared angrily at Hermione. "Her. I have been telling you all for years. The Dark Queen must not be allowed to destroy the world."

"I am not the Dark Queen," insisted Hermione quietly. "I am…"

"You are no longer human! You are not even mortal. You are death reborn and…"

His voice stopped abruptly when Hermione grabbed his throat in one of her powerful hands and squeezed. Nobody had even see her move.

"Go ahead. Destroy me and reveal to them your true nature."

"_Mione."_

"Miss Granger."

"Where is Luna's father? Have you found one of the portals? Where is it?"

"I'll never tell you! I'll die first!"

"Tell me," she insisted and squeezed harder.

His face turning blue, Hermione released him and he started coughing and sputtering as he drew in several ragged breaths.

She turned towards Luna. "Your father is alive, but very sick and weak. He's hidden in a secret room of the basement at your house."

"What was that about portals?" asked one of the members of the council.

Hermione turned to him in surprise. "How long has your council studied Atlantis? You have never heard of the portals? And you can't even recognize an Athlantean or one of their descendents when you meet one?" Hermione snorted in disgust. "Then again, you couldn't spot a vampire or a house elf among your own members, so I shouldn't be too surprised."

"An Athlantean?" asked Harry.

"I know, it took me forever to figure out. I should have realized that it was no coincidence that the guardians of the Athlanti portals attacked us as well as the Ashanti while we were…abroad. Pidi here wanted to make sure that we either never found the…information we were looking for or that we didn't survive long enough afterwards to use what we learned. And with both house elves in the room, I suddenly remembered which group of magical creatures we had visited that think like the Athlanti."

Several of the council members looked as if they were going to say something, but wisely kept their mouths shut when she glared at them again. "As far as Pidi, I suggest that you allow Dobby and Professor Dumbledore to 'deal with him.' He is still dangerous, but it's not intentional. I'm afraid that his obsession with protecting the secrets of Atlantis have driven him quite insane. Maybe the healers at St Mungos can help him. I would certainly suggest trying that rather than simply killing him. Which reminds me, what do the rest of you propose to do about me?"

Though she appeared quite calm, her eyes flashed dangerously as they moved over the different members of the council. Harry quietly stepped beside her and heard Dumbledore step on her other side.

"_Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself."_

"_I know. I just didn't want them all feeling bad when they got whipped by one little witch. If they get beat by all three of us, their feelings won't get hurt as bad," _explained Harry.

Hermione did a good job of keeping the smile off of her face.

The one known as Secondus cleared his throat and said, "I move that we allow Septimus to continue handling this situation. I believe he has it under control. All in favor?"

Everyone's hand rose.

"Well, then. I believe we will take our leave." One by one, they all left. The fourth one, the only one who had stood with them earlier, paused in front of Harry and then pulled back her hooded mask. She then gave him a huge hug. "I am so glad you found her, my young padwi," she whispered and then stepped closer to Hermione while Harry stood and watched in shock. She wrapped up Hermione in a tight embrace as well and whispered, "You are even more beautiful than I envisioned, my young roweni." Then her eyes twinkled as she continued, looking at Hermione's shining silver eyes, "Take good care of my young padwi, I believe he is worth all the trouble, though he has a very hard time avoiding it himself. I am afraid he will always need someone like you to watch over him—as you doubtless know already." Laughing, she turned towards Dumbledore and bowed. "Don't be a stranger, my friendly old gurgpa. You may stop in for tea anytime. Goodbye and good luck." Then she, like the others before her, touched the inkwell on the corner of Dumbledore's desk and disappeared.

Only the four students, Dumbledore, and the two elves were left in the room.

"Did you learn where one of the portals is located?" asked Harry.

"No, I don't think he knows. And even if he did, it could take me years of searching through his brain to find it. He's pretty messed up from what I could see inside that little head of his."

"But how did…

"Part of him wanted us to find Luna's father. He feels very guilty about what happened to her parents. But he definitely does not want us finding Atlantis."

"So you guys have been looking for Atlantis?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide in shock with everything she had seen.

"Yes, but nobody else can know Ginny. Luna."

"Who would believe me if I told them?" joked Luna.

"Don't worry. I'm a Weasley. Nobody can keep a secret like…"

"Ron isn't very good at keeping secrets," said Harry.

"Well, he's an exception. I take after the twins."

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you could assist me for the rest of the night, Dobby, I will speak with Arthur and see if we can arrange some help for Pidi."

Dobby bowed. "Dobby is glad to be of some service."

"Oh and Dobby? We'll need to talk again," added Hermione.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but I cannot help. I do not know where the portals are, none of the house elves do. We don't want to know Mistress. We…we fear the prophecy. Dobby is not afraid of Mistress, he knows she would never hurt house elves or anyone, but we fear the Dark Queen. She, and we, almost destroyed the world once—it is better that Athlanti stay lost rather than she come back and finish what she began so long ago. Please, Mistress, please stop looking for it."

Hermione looked at his sad, fear filled eyes and sighed. "Thanks, Dobby. I won't bother you again about it." She then turned to Luna. "Did you want us to come with you to look for your father?"

"I will take you Miss Lovegood. If you would remind me of your address, I will make a portkey."

"I'll go too," volunteered Ginny.

"Thanks," whispered Luna. "It means a lot to me to have you all there."

Dobby stayed behind, watching Pidi, while the others left with Dumbledore.

--

Later that evening, Harry stood on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, a little ways from his house. He seemed to be talking quietly to himself, but closer observation would reveal that he was talking into a small cellphone.

"Can you meet me at that address then tomorrow night?"

"Good. Make it eleven thirty. The shift will change at midnight and the mediwitches on shift will be tired and ready to go home."

"Will it make any difference if the subject is insane? That wouldn't hurt you would it?"

"Good. I need to know if he knows anything more than what he's already told us."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Harry slipped the phone back in his pouch and stared at the clear sky for a moment before teleporting back to his room at Hogwarts.

--

Several weeks later, Luna was visiting with Hermione at Harry's house.

"So how is your dad doing?"

"He's feeling a lot better, now that he's out of the house. I can't believe Pidi was impersonating my dad for all those years—and I never realized…"

"Well, he did keep casting those memory charms on you, so…"

"I know, but still. They say it's much too soon to tell if any of the potions are helping at St. Mungos. They've never tried treating an elf before, so they're not sure whether they'll be able to help him much."

"Hmmm."

"But that's not why I came today, Hermione."

"I know."

"You've never missed one of Harry's matches before. It would mean…"

"I know. Ron and Ginny have already told me a dozen times. And Harry hasn't said anything, but I know he'd love for me to be there. It's just that…I'm nervous about going where there will be so many people."

"You're not going to lose control. You're not a …"

"I know. I know. I just hate knowing that they will all be nervous and scared if I'm there. Except for the Gryffindors, I can sense the unease in most of the other students, despite their best attempts to hide it. There will be a lot of people there who have only read those nasty articles in the papers about me. There's no sense in me ruining the match for everyone else that will be attending."

"I think that might be the stupidest thing you've ever told me Hermione."

"What?" snapped Hermione.

"You're afraid to go because some people might be afraid to see you? You know you're not going to hurt anyone. How are other people going to learn that for themselves if you keep hiding here at Harry's house?"

"That's not what I'm doing! You don't understand."

"I understand. You may not be hiding intentionally, but that is what you are doing. For someone who wants so desperately to change the wizarding world, you're going about this the wrong way. Were you able to create alliances for the war last year by worrying that people's feelings might be hurt or hoping they would come see you? NO! You went out and confronted other groups of magical beings. Did you lie low during Harry's trial when they were telling all those lies about him? NO! You went out and fought for him. Did you back down on your research about Atlantis and stay at Hogwarts when Pidi and the others were after you and Harry? NO! Do you think people are going to learn to accept you and understand you if you hide here all the time? NO!"

"GET OUT!" snapped Hermione, rising angrily "I am not afraid…"

"Then I'll save you a seat at the match this afternoon. Don't worry, I'll let myself out." Then Luna stood up and walked out, neither looking back or apologizing. Hermione picked up a large book to throw at the closing door, but then set it back down as she stared at the door thoughtfully.

--

"And Potter once again dives past the Durmstrang seeker, again flying circles around the ogre they found that could sit on a broomstick, maybe he"

"JORDAN!" shouted McGonagall for perhaps the fiftieth time in the last half hour. "Keep your personal opinions to yourself and just comment on the match itself." She was definitely going to have a word with Dumbledore about inviting back Lee Jordan to do the commentary on the Quidditch match with Durmstrang.

"Sorry folks, just another brilliant feint by Gryffindor's outstanding Seeker. And there goes the prettiest Weasley to ever fly on a broom, splitting right between the two gorillas guarding the hoops and scoring easily on the…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, ma'am, my mistake. It won't happen again. And one of the twin titans from Durmstrang takes the Quaffle, oh, the clumsy oaf drops it to our very own Ferret who quickly passes it off to that auburn haired beauty, that gorgeous OWW!" Jordan shouted as a paper mache dragon bit hard his ear hard. "What the!"

McGonagall grabbed the microphone away from as he dispatched the dragon Yowler that one of the students had sent his way. He didn't notice Neville's huge grin of satisfaction.

"I would not make any more comments about young Miss Weasley if I were you," suggested McGonagall, her hand covering the microphone, "or her boyfriend might send a stronger message."

"Boyfriend? She's got a boyfriend. Damn, why didn't the twins tell me? Oh, well. Give me back the mike, I'll be good. I promise."

"And there goes Potter again, diving through the Durmstrang formation, sending them scattering. Seems like the Durmstrang players are simply being outflown, outmaneuvered and…there he goes again. Potter's Firebolt, though a few years old is still in a class of its own on this field. In this dive, you'll be able to see it's turning ability as …

OUCH! That had to hurt.

One of the Durmstrang Beaters followed Potter a little too closely and is now eating a dirt sandwich. You simply can't turn with a Firebolt at those speeds.

And he's still not moving. Is there a mediwizard in the house? Cause that poor troll is going to need some new teeth. Actually, he'll probably end up looking better than…

Hey! Give me that mike back!"

Meanwhile, back on the field, Harry had spotted a glint of gold. It was a cold and clear March day and visibility was terrific. That gave the Gryffindors several advantages. One, the blatant fouls that were committed at Durmstrang were easily visible here. Second, it allowed the Gryffindors to use their speed and quickness to easily outfly the larger but slower Durmstrang players. Harry was now taking advantage of the very clear conditions to pursue the Snitch he had spotted from the other side of the pitch.

He zigzagged through the Chasers in the middle of the pitch, causing chaos and havoc and creating another turnover for Gryffondor to take advantage of to score on. He dodged one of the Bludgers easily and banked hard to his left. His concentration narrowed to only the Golden Snitch and its fluttering wings. He followed its every movement, slowly closing the distance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other Seeker flying towards him, but he was too far away—he'd never get to the Snitch in time. Harry made one last cut back to his right and reached down to snatch the fluttering golden ball.

He raised his hand in triumph and looked to the spot where normally she would sit before he realized it would be empty. But it wasn't! She was there. As the roar of the crowd washed over him, he flew to where she stood, yelling and waving her arms with excitement. Part of the Gryffindor crowd around her quieted down a bit and moved away, allowing him some space to maneuver his broomstick. He bent down and stroked her cheek.

"You came," he whispered.

"Of course. I'll always be there for you Harry. No matter what," she replied.

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips as the crowd roared again. He lifted her up easily and sat her in his lap, then soared off on a victory lap.

"_Mione! Let go of my ribs! I can't breath."_

"_Just don't drop me. And slow down a bit. You've already caught the snitch."_

Harry rolled his eyes. "_For the millionth time, I'm not going to drop you."_

Wizarding cameras were going off around the stadium as finally, Harry and Hermione descended to the pitch where they were both mobbed by the rest of the team and Hogwarts students.

Half an hour later, as the team began walking off the pitch, a little girl from the crowd broke free from her mother's hand and ran straight for Harry and Hermione.

They looked up and saw the look of concern and fear on the mother's face and then glanced down at the running girl.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! I'm so glad you're OK! My mum says you've been very sick, it's in the papers you know. I'm so glad you look like you're feeling better!" She then threw her arms around Hermione's waist as Harry and many others in the crowd watched. Several more cameras caught the tender moment.

"You're my hero Miss Granger! I'm so glad you're feeling better—I was very worried about you. When I grow up I want to be just like you! I hope I can come to Hogwarts in two years when I turn eleven and be a prefect and a Head Girl and the best student in the school just like you!"

The girl then stepped back, as if she had turned suddenly shy. "I…I was hoping I would get a chance to meet you…I brought a book and I was wondering if you would sign it for me."

Tears were running down Hermoine's face, and then a smile broke out as she read "_Hogwart's, A History,"_ on the front cover of the book.

"Would you mind?" asked the excited little girl, hopping on one foot. "It's the latest edition, it has an extra chapter on just what you and your friends have done in the last six years—how you figured out the puzzles guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, how you figured out what the monster was that had attacked all those students—even though you were petrified, how you almost captured the prisoner from Azkaban, how you helped your best friend win the Tri-Wizard tournament, how you outwitted that awful Umbridge and started the DA club, and how you helped save Hogwarts and defeat that evil wizard Voldemort…"

Harry and Hermione noticed most of the students and adults wince when she mentioned his name, but she kept on going as if there was nothing to fear from the name itself. Which was as it should be.

Her mother came up nervously and tried to pull her away from them, but Hermione stopped her and said, "It's no problem at all. I'd be happy to sign her book, it's one of my favorites. What's your name?"

"It's Leanda."

Hermione transformed her wand into a quill and signed her name after writing a brief message to Leanda inside the front cover.

"Thank you!" shouted Leanda excitedly.

"No, thank you Leanda," whispered Hermione as she bent down and gave the little girl a huge hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Hermione stood and wiped away the tears on her cheek as Leanda and her mom walked away. Leanda gave her a big, wave and her mother's look of fear and concern was gone from her face.

"I'm glad you came, Mione."

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

Harry threw his arm around her shoulders and they headed back into Hogwarts.


	39. Ch 39 The Refugee

Ch 39 The Refugee

Hermione sat comfortably at the Gryffindor table eating her cereal while Ron glared back at a few Ravenclaws who were looking fearfully at Hermione's back as they walked as far as possible from her on the way to their table.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Ron, you're not going to make people stop fearing me by glaring at them and taking away house points," she pointed out as she reached for a glass of juice.

"I just can't understand how stupid they can be is all, and besides, I need to…"

Hermione looked up at him and said softly. "Ron. It wasn't your fault. They could have kidnapped me when I went to use the girls' room. Were you going to follow me there?"

"Errr…"

"Besides, we know that they waited until Harry was gone. They probably waited for you to be away as well. You were with me all morning, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, maybe that was it. But I still shouldn't have let Draco get to me like…"

"No, you shouldn't have. But it won't happen again, will it?"

"Never! I'll never let you or Harry down again. I swear it."

She reached across and put her hand tenderly over the broad fist which had just slammed the table hard enough to cause more than a dozen cups to tip over and spill. "I know Ron. I know."

"Hey Granger, hands off my man," teased Luna as she sat down next to Ron. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione smiled broadly. "He's down training a bit longer with Saldar. He really hates it when I beat him at fencing."

"When was the last time he won?" asked Ron.

"Let me think for a minute…"

Ron started laughing. "If you can't remember it must have been a while."

"Hey! What's so funny?" asked Harry as he stepped behind Hermione, kissed her cheek lightly and sat down next to her and pulled several plates of food towards him.

"Nothing," choked out Ron. "Nothing at all."

Harry looked confused for a moment, then turned with the rest of them to look at the approaching owls bringing mail.

Hermione buried her head in the _Daily Prophet_ while Luna and Ginny examined closely the latest issue of the _Quibbler._

Ron looked over at Luna proudly, and then glanced at Harry. "Did you know that _Quibbler _sales have doubled in the past two months?"

"No, really?"

"Yep. When Luna turned seventeen ten weeks ago, her father turned over editorial decisions to her."

"Ronald, that's not why…"

"You don't need to be modest about it Luna. You've done a fantastic job with the paper. And that reporter you have, Raiveys, he's one of the most popular writers around right now. And you're the one who found him and…"

"Yes, I've had a lot of help, Ron…"

Harry just grinned at Ron, glad to see him so proud of someone else's accomplishments. He missed the quick shared smirk of Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione turned back to her paper and then stopped. "_Another Obliviator Has Lost Her Way Home. _Jaana Ehrlich, a retired Obliviator, was declared missing yesterday when she didn't show up for her retirement party last week. Concerned friends searched her house but found no trace of her. There appears to be no reason to suspect foul play or Dark Magic, but this is the third Obliviator to be go missing in the last two months. German investigators are baffled and there are no solid leads at the moment, though one source speculated that there could be a connection with the other missing Obliviators from Croatia and Norway. Those investigations remain open as well, and..."

"She probably didn't want a cheap watch and went on vacation early so nobody would bother her," offered Ron.

"Maybe one, but three?" asked Hermione.

"Why would someone want to kidnap or kill a bunch of old Obliviators?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but the last time wizards started disappearing, I ended up in a graveyard with Moldie and his sidekicks," observed Harry ominously.

Breakfast was fairly subdued after that.

--

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, thought Harry. Warm and bright with a light breeze and a beautiful blue sky. Perfect for flying…and then the claws of the ridgeback drumenthal tightened around his sleeve and dug into his forearm.

"Keep 'er steady jus another moment, Harry. She's more nervous than you are, I'd wager."

At that point, Harry could have cared less how nervous the ugly creature felt. It looked like some sort of cross between a black crow and a lizard. While the body and head were reptilian, the wings were jet black.

"Now give the poor thing another bite of that chicken leg, Neville. The skinny little thing looks half starved."

The drumenthal snatched the leg out of Neville's fingers and snapped the bone in half. It tightened its claws just before it leaped to the ground to pick up the scraps that had fallen as Neville quickly counted his fingers and Harry clapped a hand to his bleeding forearm.

Hermione walked over and swished her wand over his forearm. His arm tingled for a moment and then felt much better.

"_Thanks. I knew I should have gone to History of Magic class today. Why does Hagrid always pick me to work with the dangerous animals?"_

"_Because you're his favorite Harry. That's just his way of showing how much he cares."_

"_Well, maybe he could find a less painful way of showing…"_

"_I suppose I could tell him how much you enjoy his treacle…"_ smiled Hermione.

"_OK, OK, you win. I'm done complaining."_

As they turned to watch the drumenthal noisily crunch the bones of the remaining chicken parts, they both noticed a slight movement at the edge of the forest. With a quick glance towards each other, they both disappeared and reappeared near the hidden creature, one on either side.

Behind the bush where they had spotted the movement there was nothing. They spun and saw a wild elf step silently towards them, his hands spread wide and empty. Though they shared the large, odd looking eyes with their racial cousins, the house-elves, there the similarity ended. While the house-elves often looked miserable and pathetic, weak and twisted into pitiful looking creatures, there was nothing weak or beaten in the demeanor of a wild elf. Their lean, thin bodies testified of their rough existence, and the long bow and quiver slung over one shoulder with the short sword at their side indicated they served no one.

Bowing slightly to Harry, he spoke quietly, apparently unsurprised at their abrupt appearance. "Elf-friend, I need to speak with you."

Harry glanced at Hermione and replied "Follow me," as he led them both into the Forbidden Forest.

A few minutes later, Harry stopped in a small clearing and raised several protective wards. "How can we help?"

The wild elf glanced around quickly and then spoke. "I am Vinheld, of the Maithi tribe. Unfortunately, I am also one of the last of my tribe now."

"What!" exclaimed Hermione. "What happened?"

"The nightstalkers came while I was away from our village with two of my friends. When we returned we found all of the younger elves, both male and female, left dead. The oldest and wisest of our tribe were gone—where, I do not know. Finwiss and Krelin, my two friends, are spreading the news to the other villages of wild elves to warn them. We have heard of the Elf-friend who speaks with the wild elves of Wavlonde and invited them to help destroy many of their enemies in the great war last spring. I came to ask your help in fighting this new enemy that has annihilated my people. On my journey here, I learned that our village is not the only one to have been wiped out by the accursed nightstalkers."

"By nightstalkers, do you mean…" started Harry.

"Vampires," finished Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously. "We will help. I need you to sit down and concentrate for a moment, think about all of the villages you know and where they are located. That's it. Good. Is there anything we else we can do for you? Are you hungry or thirsty or…"

"I just want vengeance for my slain people," stated the elf simply, in a cold voice.

"What can you tell us of Athlanti?"

"Athlanti? That is nothing but a myth!" spat the elf with contempt. "Silly stories told by the damned house-elves bragging of their past glory. Fables of how they used to wield powerful magic and ruled the world. Bah! We wild elves have no use nor need for such childish stories."

Hermione pressed the issue. "Who among your people tells the stories of the house elves? Do the older ones of the tribes tell the stories?"

The elf nodded. "There is one in every tribe known as the Myth Keeper. He or she knows all the old stories and tells them to the young elves. But they are just that—stories. They are mostly stories about the stupid, greedy, foolish house-elves and their fall from power. There are also stories about great elven heroes of the past, elves who fought with their wits and their weapons, not the mindless babbling and finger twitching of the house-elves, who try to imitate the magic of humans. But nobody really believes in these stories, they are used to teach us to avoid becoming weak and degenerate like the house-elves, they tell us to trust in ourselves and our own strength and skill, not magic. Umm, no offense."

Harry grinned. "None taken."

"Thank you Vinheld. We will do what we can to warn the other elven villages and find the vampires responsible."

The elf nodded quickly and then turned to leave. "Thank you." In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared into the forest.

"I guess now we know why the Obliviators are being taken," said Harry. "If one of these Myth Keepers actually knows something about Atlantis, who better than a highly trained Obliviator, someone very skilled in the analysis and modification of memories, to pry that information out of an unwilling or unconscious subject."

"I can't believe I never thought that the wild elves might know something about Atlantis. Just because Dobby said the house-elves were nervous about Atlantis, I shouldn't have assumed that…But Harry, Corlyn will still need translators, I doubt many of the Obliviators are fluent in Elvish."

Harry looked at Hermione in alarm.

"I doubt he's coming after me again Harry. It would be much easier to find someone else to translate for him than try and kidnap me again. I guarantee it would be much more difficult to do again."

"But what about the prophecy? He thought you were the one who would fulfill it. He might try and…"

"Let's not worry about that right now Harry. If he's stupid enough to come for me again, we'll finish him off for good this time." Her cold blue eyes met Harry's green eyes with grim determination.

"I think we ought to check with Remus and Arthur and see if they know of any missing interpreters. They would also be able to warn some of the other governments as well. I think I'll be joining you and Samuel on your little sanctuary busting expeditions as well, but I think we should broaden our scope a bit and try and visit some of these elven villages as well to try and warn them."

Harry smiled. "What about studying for the NEWTs? Don't you want to set the record for the highest score ever?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm getting a little tired of all the studying. I would rather go out and do something that might really help someone. Harry? Are you alright?"

"I thought I just heard you say you were tired of studying. Wait until I tell Ron!"

"Harry…"

--

Later that afternoon, they appeared in Lupin's office. Suddenly his nose twitched and when he looked up, he nearly fell out of his chair. "Harry! Hermione! Don't do that to me! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He glanced down at the dark chalk circle as they started laughing and added, "I guess you found the countermeasures to the teleport trap?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course. It might be a question on one of the NEWT's."

"Only on an exam for you or Harry," he muttered.

"We need to talk to you and Arthur, do you have a few minutes?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think so. Bev! Bev! Do I have any appointments this afternoon?"

In stepped a middle-aged witch who frowned when she saw the two teens standing in his office.

"You're free until 4:00, though I don't recall either of these two having an appointment for today."

"Ah, yes, spur of the moment meeting. Thank you Bev. Could you check with Arthur's office and see if he's free for a few minutes?"

"Do you mean Minister Weasley?"

"Yes, Bev, I mean Minister Weasley."

"I will check and let you know in a moment."

"Thanks Bev, err…Miss Wedgely," said Remus to the closing door.

"Cheerful, that one," muttered Harry. "But at least she didn't come in with her wand blazing like Megan did last time Ron and…err…" stumbled Harry when he caught Hermione's gaze.

"When were you here with Ron and why would Megan have attacked you?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm, well, wait. Where is Megan, anyways? Why isn't she here?"

"Well, she was on vacation for two weeks. Actually, she was supposed to be back today, but maybe she was having a very good time on her trip to the Caribbean. I do wish she'd get back here, though, Bev is…"

"Did she call in sick or anything?" asked Hermione.

"No, I just assumed she decided to stay an extra day or two…Odd, though that she didn't call at all, that's not really like her…"

"Doesn't she speak a bunch of languages? Samuel said that she…" asked Harry with concern.

"Yeah, she does. She's probably the most talented linguist we have among the Aurors."

Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance. "Do you know if she speaks Elvish?"

"Well, not off the top of my head, I'd have to look at her file and see…"

"Do you know where she lives?" asked Hermione.

Remus nodded and asked, "What is going on here? Why all the questions about Megan?"

"We'll tell you when we get to her house. It's hooked up to the Floo network, right?"

"Yes. Why do we have to go to her…"

"Trust us," explained Harry with a grim look on his face.

--

When the three appeared in Megan's living room, they looked around quickly.

"Megan?" called out Remus. "Megan? Are you home?"

Harry stepped into the room, looking around cautiously. A few feet into the flat, they saw a packed suitcase sitting on the floor by a couch. Hermione picked up a small booklet and quickly leafed through it.

She looked up at Harry and Remus as they looked around the walk in kitchen and towards the bedroom. "Her passport hasn't been stamped. She never left."

"They found her here," stated Harry in a flat voice. "She was packing her final bag when they must have surprised her…" There wasn't much evidence of a struggle, just some dropped clothing on the floor, but Harry knew there wouldn't have been much of an opportunity for Megan to resist all by herself.

Remus growled—a low, angry sound. "What do you two think is going on here? Who has taken Megan?"

"You've heard of the missing Obliviators, right?"

"Yeah. What do they have to do with this?"

"Have you heard of any missing interpreters?"

"There was one that went missing three weeks ago in Italy, but…"

"We think it's Corlyn. He needs the Obliviators and the translators to interrogate the wild elves."

"Wild elves? Why…"

"They might be able to tell him how to find Atlantis," finished Hermione sadly.

"Harry. Are you and Samuel still trashing Corlyn's sanctuaries?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like some help?"

"Sure."

"Then count me in."

--

A cold draft blew through the Gryffindor common room as Hermione marched through and went straight to her tapestry. The room immediately heated up as Harry came bursting through the portrait and glanced around the room, his gaze resting on the tapestry concealing the Head Girl's room for a moment. Several of the Gryffindore looked up, but most kept their heads down, focused intently on their books.

Ron looked up and started to say something, but Harry held up his hand as he strode through the room. "I just need to clear my head a bit. I'll be back in a while."

Ron nodded and sat back down next to Ginny and Luna who were studying with him. Ron was worried about passing his NEWTs, but he was more worried about Harry and Hermione right now.

"I'm telling you two, before we finish exams this week, one of them is simply going to explode. I've never seen them under such pressure before."

"They've got to be dealing with more than just the NEWTs, Ron. They're always gone, I never see them studying," mused Ginny. "Do you have any idea what they're up to?"

"I think it has something to do with either Corlyn or Atlantis…or both," he whispered so softly they almost couldn't hear him.

Ginny and Luna exchanged a look but said nothing. Ron chuckled. "I know everybody thinks I'm thick, but come on, it's not that tough to figure out. What else would be stressing out the two of them this much? Whenever they are around, Harry's eyes never stop moving, like he's expecting a surprise vampire attack at any time. And nothing would prevent Hermione from studying for the NEWTs unless it was something much more important—like trying to beat that damn vampire to Atlantis."

When Luna and Ginny just stared at him with wide eyes, he admitted, "OK, they told me a little bit, but I figured out most of it on my own."

Luna patted his arm comfortingly. "There's only three more days of exams, then most of the pressure will be off and they can focus on whatever else it is that they're doing. And if you can't help them right now, you might as well be studying Ron."

He nodded and turned back towards his notes sadly.

--

Harry drifted aimlessly around the pitch on his Firebolt. He smiled as he reflected on how Hogwarts had steamrolled Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in the final home matches of the Tri-School Quidditch Tournament. Suddenly he sensed her arrival and banked his broom back down to the stands.

"I don't know what else we can do Mione. We've visited every forest that we knew had a tribe of wild elves and we've only found three, well four if you count the one that was destroyed. Hunt, Remus, Hagrid and I have scouted dozens of other forests and haven't found a trace of any other wild elves. So unless he's already found a Myth Keeper who knows where one of the portals is, then I don't think he's having much better luck than we are finding one."

"But we haven't looked in Eastern Europe or Asia or in the Americas yet Harry. There could be one that knows…"

"I know! I know! But there's only four of us Hermione! It's going to take a lot longer to finish looking every where else. So unless you have a couple of Time Turners there is no way we can do it any faster until we're out of school and even then…"

"I know Harry. But I have a bad feeling we're not going to have that much time."

"Well, we can skip the remaining exams and the last week of class…"

"No, you're right. Three extra days for you to search is not going to make much of a difference…"

"Well, there might be another way…" started Harry.

"No, Harry. We can't do that. We'd be no better than Corlyn if we did that."

"But they might know something Mione—maybe they just don't want to tell us. The Yonnua can search their minds without even hurting them. He told me that he could…"

"They are our allies Harry. If they ever found out, they would never trust us again or…"

"If Corlyn finds Atlantis and the artifact first it might not matter one way or another…"

"No Harry. It's not right and you know it. I know you had him sift through Pidi's memories and I didn't like that…"

Harry's voice grew slightly sharper. "Pidi was no ally. And I don't care if he was sick and deranged or what. He was trying to kill you, Mione. And I would do anything to protect you—to make sure you never fell into the hands of someone like Corlyn again. I'd do it again in an instant if I had to…"

"I know Harry. I know. It's just that…"

"These things aren't always black and white Mione. If the choice is between preventing Corlyn from getting the orb or hurting the feelings of a few wild elves, I'll take…"

"What if you have to kill a few wild elves, or a young witch and a wizard looking for the orb? Where do you draw the line Harry?"

Harry paused for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. "OK. We'll keep searching the way we are until we have a better idea what Corlyn may be up to. I know Aardus hasn't had any luck yet, but he may yet be able to find out something. Unless he does know something, but Corlyn isn't letting him reveal it or…" Harry shook his head again as he pondered the various scenarios which might explain how Aardus still seemed to retain control of what he was doing despite the indications that Corlyn had regained much of his former power. They had asked him to try and find the new vampires that seemed to be serving Corlyn and abducting wizards and witches from all over Europe, but he hadn't had any luck so far. They hadn't informed him of anything else they were doing, and he hadn't asked them—all three feared he might betray the information to Corlyn.

"Where do you want us to look tonight?" asked Harry.

"You remember you do have the potions exams tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but they will be easy."

"What? How do you know?"

"I nicked a copy of the exam earlier this morning. There's a question on forgetful potions and one on the scaleskin elixir, as well as…"

"Harry James Potter! How dare you…"

Waving his hands defensively in front of him, Harry laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Hermione continued to glare at him angrily.

"Oh come on, Mione. It was just a joke."

"Cheating on a NEWT exam is no joking matter," she replied sternly.

"I know, I know. But you could have stopped me sooner if you didn't really want to know which questions were on the exam, you know."

"Oh Harry!" she burst out in exasperation, but Harry could tell she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Look Mione, we know the spellbooks backwards and forwards, all we have to do is pass. And what we're doing is much more important than whatever score we earn…"

"I know, I am just worried that you're doing too much with everything that is going on at school right now."

"What are you talking about? All I do is portkey to the forests and have a look around. You're the one slogging through most of the books, keeping the map updated, and using Arithmancy, Muggle statistics, and heaven knows what else to try and guess where we might find these hidden elven villages."

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's just the potions exams tomorrow and then the DADA exams on Friday. We'll probably be able to squeak by those I suppose."

Harry grinned and gave her a hug.

"I'll meet you guys at seven in Hagrid's cabin to give you the new search locations."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, there are a few books I had wanted to look at, but they're not in the Hogwart's stacks. Maybe you could borrow them for me from somewhere?"

"Ah, from boy hero of the wizarding world to book-stealing gopher. If the papers only knew…"

Hermione just smirked as she handed Harry a pre-written list. "Thanks. And if you hurry, I'll even let you help me look through some of them."

Harry smiled and bowed low. "As you wish." Then he disappeared while Hermione chuckled.


End file.
